LA SIRVIENTA DRAGÓN DE SAKATA GINTOKI
by Wawit E.V
Summary: Luego de vencer a Utsuro en aquella batalla por la supervivencia del planeta tierra. Gintoki jamas imagino que una simple mentira terminaría por destruir todo lo que alguna vez construyo con el alma de su espada... abandonado y olvidado como un perro en algún callejón, Gin Chan aprenderá que una vez tocado fondo... solo queda subir
1. SI HACES UNA PROMESA, CUMPLELA HASTA LA

SI HACES UNA PROMESA, CUMPLELA HASTA LA MUERTE (LO HIZO HEBRIO)

La vida era un asco y eso era algo que todo el mundo lo sabía, los pocos afortunados de tener algo dirían que la vida no siempre es mala, algunos dirían que siempre hay esperanza… otros que no valía la pena el intentar mejorar pero el… solo él conocía lo grave de sus momentos y el dañino sentimiento que había formado en el silencio de su habitación queriendo dejar ese sufrimiento que lo carcome por dentro desgarrándolo en la soledad sin piedad sintiéndose como un muerto. Esperando ser un hombre nuevo ¿pero como superar aquel miedo? Tan solo lo desespero temiendo no poder seguir ahogado en la tristeza todo su existir. Ya no quería más de esa soledad que día tras día se convierte en un desastre. No teniendo a nadie sintiéndose invisible entre tanta gente; reemplazable, prescindible marioneta que no siente. Sin saber qué hacer con ese dolor, si nunca ha tenido amor o un abrazo sincero que lo calme cuando sentía temor. El vacío enorme de su corazón alicaído es un laberinto sin salida donde se perdió. A veces pareciera que su existencia no importaba, todos ríen mientras llora más nadie lo reconforta y es que su debilidad y la carencia de la fuerza han creado un árido paisaje que solo lo lastima. Y es que aquella necesidad maldita hizo que más de mil veces se aferrara y diera todo por aquellos que no lo merecen, el sentir pavor de que alguien se aleje y lo abandone le ha traído solamente dolores y decepciones. Tal vez era él el problema y no lo entendía tendiendo a victimizarse sin más volviendo a sentirse incapaz de vivir con los demás, sintiéndose un cobarde, no quería sentirse así sin saber qué hacer para proseguir ¿salir de aquella oscuridad de aquel maldito abismo? En donde solamente ha sentido pena por sí mismo. Da igual lo que se esforzó por hacer las cosas bien al final nadie valoro de verdad sus sentimientos, incluso las personas que con toda el alma amó, no dudaron en causarle un terrible sufrimiento… deambulando por su vida trizado como un muñeco con heridas que en su corazón le dejaron un hueco. Pero todo ciclo tiene su principio y su final sin saber que aquella soledad le daría independencia emocional, cansado de llorar escogió continuar y seguir sin saber que aquello lo haría cada vez más fuerte cuando lo perdió… el miedo a quedarse solo, ya que ni se dio cuenta que es el amor así mismo lo que al fin lo complementa ¿Cuántos años buscando por fuera lo que estaba dentro? De su espíritu brillando como la plata. La soledad fue su más querida compañera logrando encontrarle a alguien que finalmente lo quisiera… más lamentablemente aquella persona le desgarro el alma, destruyendo sus sueños infectando sus días y su existir, arruinando su vida, carcomiendo su mente haciendo que ya no quiera seguir. Sacudiendo sus miedos derrumbando su frágil seguridad, le robaron su esperanza azotando su credo desterrándolo a la frialdad de la putrefacta que era la existencia misma, de todos los obstáculos en su vida el que estaba afrontando sin duda alguna era la peor que pudo haber pensado en sus más oscuro interior, ni la misma guerra lo había preparado para ese momento, sin embargo el dolor de sus heridas lo saco de ese trance y pudo ver que era de mañana, específicamente la madrugada donde los primeros rayos de luz tocaron a la ciudad de Edo para posteriormente al distrito de Kabuki y finalmente golpear el rostro del Samuray peli plateado, este solo habría los ojos de par en par mostrando como su mirada de pez muerto lucia más decaída de lo normal sintiendo la enorme Jaqueca de la otra noche sin poder recordar lo que había pasado, sin embargo no le importo restándole importancia para levantarse y alistarse hacia un trabajo que había aceptado hace unos días, a punto de salir de su pequeño apartamento de trabajo su mirada se fijó en el lugar donde la pequeña Yato solía dormir junto al enorme perro blanco, si todo fuese como cualquier día normal Shinpachi pasaría por la puerta de entrada obligándolo a despertarse y buscar un trabajo para pagar la renta, sin embargo… esos días habían acabado, era curioso sentir como en algún punto era feliz en el pasado sin siquiera saberlo, Gintoki solo pudo suspirar pesadamente intentando olvidar esos recuerdos mientras ajustaba su espada de madera en su cintura –si no me doy prisa el viejo me regañara- fuero los pensamientos de Gintoki quien solo prosiguió abrir la puerta sintiendo un enorme resoplido que golpeo su cara, en circunstancias normales todo el mundo gritaría de pánico por el tremendo reptil esmeralda que mostraba sus colmillos afilados a fuera de su casa pero inexplicablemente, este veía como las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí no mostraban señal alguna de ver lo que pasaba por lo que paso a hacer lo que cualquier persona sana haría en su sano juicio, cerrar la puerta lentamente y alejarse de los problemas… ya adentro este miraba todo con tranquilidad esperando que todo eso fuera un sueño, no estaba de humor para tener que lidiar con aquella cosa gigantesca pero luego recordó que Otose lo golpearía si no se deshacía del molesto animal que estaba frente a su tienda, después de todo a esa vieja no se le escapaba nada por lo que descubriría a esa criatura tarde o temprano, pronto fue interrumpido por uno golpes suaves en su puerta –maldición ya lo sabe, querrá que haga algo al respecto o si no me correrá- indico el permanentado perezosamente para abrir la puerta esperando tener que encontrarse a la vieja arrugada y amargada que era su Casera pero en lugar de eso se topó con una hermosa jovencita de pelo rubio largo sujetado en dos coletas y los ojos rojo-anaranjados aparentemente vistiendo un traje de Maid totalmente desgastado, ambos solo se quedaron viendo por unos segundos directamente a los ojos como si fuera un duelo de miradas hasta que el Samuray decidió azotar la puerta con fuerza para sentarse en su escritorio –no hay Dragón, no hay problema- susurro Gintoki por lo bajo poniéndose a leer la Jump de la semana pasada sin esperarse como la puerta de su casa estallo en pedazos demostrando que la culpable era aquella chica que avanzaba poco a poco hacia él, sin vergüenza alguna Gintoki empezó a rascarse la nariz hasta que la joven llego a su frente aparentemente con una hermosa sonrisa que no causo la mas mínima impresión en Gintoki que ni se molestó en dirigirle la mirada estando ocupado con su nariz, a decir verdad solo se preguntó quién iba a reparar su puerta destrozada por esa joven –TADA- fueron las palabras que la chica musito frente al samuray que solo la veía de cabeza a pie topándose con aquella peculiar cola de reptil junto a aquellos cuernos, sin duda alguna parecía ser la hija de algún Amanto por lo que ella podría traerle problemas a Gintoki quien solo empezó a aplaudir siguiéndole el juego –espero te encuentres muy bien hoy día, si no mal recuerdo hoy tenemos trabajo- dedico la hermosa joven confundiendo al Samuray que empezó a procesar aquellas palabras como si de computadora se tratase sin poder llegar a una conclusión –eto, no es por nada pero ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? no recuerdo haberte conocido en algún lugar- pregunto Gintoki aparentemente sin interés en la respuesta que le diera, solo se le cruzo la idea de que era otra chica en problemas que requería ayuda –por supuesto, nos conocimos ayer en la noche, estabas muy ebrio- contesto está de manera divertida viendo como el peli plateado le entregaba su espada mientras se ponía de rodillas frente a ella –hazlo rápido y sin dolor, si lo haces con la punta acabaras más pronto con esto- decreto este sin ganas esperando que la chica se desahogara golpeándolo por cualquier incidente que el le hubiera causado estando ebrio –no lo entiendo ¿pero que no se supone que eres un samuray? ustedes portan las espadas no los dragones- indico esta que solo lo veía divertido hasta que otra señorita entraba por la puerta solo que esta lucía un vestido más simple con su cabello verde sujetado por un tornillo –Gintoki Sama, me mandan para cobrarle los meses de alquiler- declaro la peli verde notando la compañía extra que el permanentado tenía en esos momentos junto con la extraña señorita de cola de reptil –Tama, ayúdame por favor, al parecer me metí en un serio problema- recrimino el Samuray ante su amiga quien fijo su vista en la invitada y sin más prosiguió a retirarse –lamento haberlo interrumpido en algo importante, no le contare a nadie de sus juegos enfermizos- comento la peli verde saliendo del Yorosuya destrozando el orgullo de Gintoki quien volteo hacia la joven con mirada suplicante –genial ¿Cómo se supone que explique este problema?- decreto este perdiéndola de vista y volver a su escritorio con su cara pálida y notorias ojeras en sus ojos como si no hubiese dormido en días mientras la joven de cola de reptil lo veía con curiosidad –al menos me puedes decir tu nombre- comento Gintoki mirándola nuevamente mientras esta recobraba aliento y saltaba hacia atrás con mucha energía –mucho gusto Sakata Gintoki, me llamo Tohru y soy parte de la Yorosuya- contesto esta con vibrante felicidad con una pose carismática impactando al Samuray quien solo abrió los ojos de par en par –aún recuerdo como la pasamos esa noche, si no fuera por ti de seguro me habría quitado la vida en ese momento, hasta que llegaste y me ofreciste unirme al Yorosuya- dijo está asustando Gintoki que solo escuchaba atentamente mientras que en su interior era un revoltijo de recuerdos, sabía que había ido a beber unas copas con Madao para ahogar las penas que Shinpachi y Kagura le habían causado en el pasado pero que luego se haya ido a beber con esa niña lo tenía fuera de los cabales –espero trabajar contigo desde ahora, prometo ser la mejor ayudante posible- proclamo Tohru levantando los brazos enérgicamente provocando que los recuerdos crudos de hace un mes golpeasen a Gintoki, donde la mayoría de sus amigos le habían dado la espalda y ofrecido la espada en lugar de la ayuda que necesitaba, pronto su vista se topó con una foto en su escritorio donde aparecía el junto a Kagura, Shinpachi y el enorme perro Sadaharu, sin duda alguna fue un trago amargo el recordar esos tiempos –escucha, lamento decepcionarte pero no estoy planeando contratar a nadie- decreto Gintoki con la cabeza gacha asustando a Tohru quien se levantó de su silla con preocupación –si es por el dinero, no me importa trabajar gratis- hablo está intentando ganar un puesto en ese local con esperanzas en sus ojos –no se trata de eso, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, no hasta que esos 3 regresen- murmuro este viendo la foto nuevamente con nostalgia –espero lo entiendas- indico este sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos sabiendo de ante mano que ella estaba triste, notando como los nudillos de la joven cesaban su agarre demostrando que se había dado por vencida –mis disculpas por haber venido tan repentinamente, lamento las molestias- comento esta para salir de aquel lugar con la moral por los suelos ante los ojos de Gintoki que expresaban un poco de culpa, sin querer queriendo pudo notar como unas leves lagrimas se acumulaban en los ojos de Tohru aumentando su culpa –(no es mi problema, estoy seguro que su familia la encontrara)- pensaba Gintoki volviendo a mirarla hacia la joven que estaba por salir por la puerta y en eso.

Pudo ver como a un costado de Tohru aparecía la silueta de su yo más joven llorando, justo como el día en que su maestro Yoshida Shouyou lo había acogido de entre ese mar de cadáveres, por breves momentos pudo ver su viva imagen de cuando era niño replicada en Tohru. Pronto sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Otose que venían de abajo y eso significaba problemas, rápidamente jalo a Tohru dentro de su casa esperando que la vieja de su casera no la haya visto salir de ese lugar, esta acción solo emociono a Tohru quien sentía como el hombre de pelo plateado le tapaba la boca pudiendo sentir su tacto –guarda silencio, si me descubren estoy acabado- dedico este con nerviosismo viendo por un agujero pequeño en la pared si alguien venia, pronto su calma se fue al tacho cuando sintió como una mano salía del suelo agarrando una de las piernas de Gintoki demostrando ser Tama –lo lamento mucho, pero Otose de verdad requiere su presencia- afirmo esta de manera monotoma asustando a Gintoki que solo trataba de liberarse –Tohru, sácame de aquí- ordeno Gintoki con miedo hacia la joven que con una gran sonrisa jalo a Gintoki del piso junto con Tama que no cesaba en su agarre formando un agujero en el piso de Gintoki –ahí está, no dejen que escape- grito una señora con orejas de gato –Catherine, ya sabes que hacer- mando Otose mientras su compañera tenia listo una bazuca en su hombro con la mira dirigida hacia las Kintamas de Gintoki donde este solo palideció pero en eso pudo notar como el agarre de Tohru se hizo más fuerte en su muñeca sacándolo de ese lugar por los cielos dejando otro hoyo en el techo llevándolo hacia un parque cercano donde Gintoki recobraba el aliento y se aseguraba de tener los huesos de su brazo en plena forma, no cabía duda que Tohru tenía fuerza sobre humana, aunque miro como la chica estaba por irse, después de todo Gintoki no la había aceptado para el trabajo mientras que este solo la veía alejarse de a poco con la cabeza gacha, si bien no tenía ninguna obligación con ella al menos podría darle un techo donde quedarse por un tiempo, a juzgar por su vestido de Maid supuso que no tenía ninguna familia, quizás era una esclava o había sido abandonada por alguien, justo antes de que la perdiera de vista… Tohru vio como una espada de madera se clavaba en el tronco del árbol a su lado notando que había sido Gintoki quien lo había hecho –espero no estés huyendo del trabajo, tenemos un cliente que necesita nuestra ayuda- recrimino Gintoki de espaldas mientras se limpiaba su oreja con su dedo. El rostro de Tohru pronto cambio a uno lleno de sorpresa y jubilo al escuchar esas palabras –por supuesto que no, lo seguiré a donde quiera que vaya- contesto está corriendo a su lado y entregarle su espada de madera -¿y bien? ¿Cuál será nuestro primer trabajo?- pregunto está entusiasmada por su primera actividad ante la mirada perezosa de su nuevo jefe –todavía no cantes victoria, aun no te he dado el empleo, tienes que ganártelo- ordeno Gintoki caminando al lado de Tohru por una de las calles de Kabuki mientras que la energía de Tohru aumentaba –entonces me esforzaré al máximo, ya verás que puedo trabajar a tu lado- dijo está formando una gran sonrisa confiada –tanto así te interesa- susurro este sin saber que lo había escuchado –por supuesto que sí, el Yorosuya es una familia que jamás te abandona eso tú me lo dijiste- reprocho Tohru encarando a Gintoki con su mirada y sus mejillas infladas donde este solo le pico los ojos con sus dedos provocando que Tohru diese vueltas en el piso agarrándose los ojos cómicamente –primero que nada el espacio personal, segundo… debes hacer dieta- comento este cargándola en su hombro como un costal en lo que recuperaba la vista –bueno, quizás se deba a los pasteles que comí el otro día- relataba esta pensativamente hasta que se dio cuenta que habían llegado a un gran rio del otro lado de la ciudad sintiendo como Gintoki la ponía en el suelo –según me dijeron el trabajo solo es reparar aquel viejo edificio- Gintoki señalo el lugar donde al parecer el caballero les había dejado una nota y herramientas para hacer el trabajo –quizás se haya hartado de esperarnos… qué más da- Gintoki solo prosiguió a trabajar al compás de Tohru sin ninguna interferencia, casi parecía que la rubia tenía experiencia en ese tipo de trabajos –no me dijiste que eras tan buena en estas cosas Tohru- esta solo volteo vigorosamente mientras clavaba unos clavos –no digas eso, solo es un poco de talento natur…- sin querer queriendo Tohru se había clavado un clavo en su mano mientras aun miraba a su jefe que solo resoplo –se ve que aun eres una novata- proclamo Gintoki sin percatarse en como la sierra en sus manos se enterró también en su mano pero su mirada seguía concentrado en Tohru –Gintoki ¿le pasa algo malo a tu mano?- este por no querer darle el gusto solo mantenía su mirada serena hacia ella –no te preocupes por mí, solo se me acalambro la muñeca ¿Qué hay de ti? Parece que tuviste un accidente- esta solo empezó a reírse mientras Gintoki le empezaba a imitar, pronto las risas iban creciendo hasta hacerse de manera retorcida dando por iniciado el lloriqueo de ambos que empezaron a romper las cosas al compás que maldecían al clavo y a la cierra destruyendo casi el sitio. Pronto la tarde cayo y el jefe de la obra les dijo que podían almorzar, para disgusto del permanentado este no había traído nada de comida, Tohru por otro lado también tenía las tripas rugiendo y para colmo ambos tenían un hoyo y una abertura en sus respectivas manos –esto no podría empeorar- musito Gintoki fijándose en como a lo lejos un niño se sacaba unos bocaditos de una máquina expendedora pero que por un mal gusto termino votando la comida a la basura para luego sacar otra cosa e irse feliz, Tohru solo veía eso con desagrado –los humanos son tan desconsiderados… ¿no Gintoki?- volteando su rostro vio que su jefe ya no estaba a su lado, si no en la misma máquina expendedora pero este tenía su brazo metido en la maquina intentando alcanzar cualquier comida –olvídalo Gintoki, así no funciona- proclamo esta acercándose hacia su jefe que metió su brazo por debajo de la maquina intentando alcanzar alguna moneda de por ahí y entre eso la gente solo lo miraba como a un vagabundo –no creerás que de verdad…- sin poder terminar Gintoki saco unas monedas y prosiguió a elegir su almuerzo –¿decías…?- canturreo este de manera divertida al tiempo que la rubia empezó a imitarlo pero sin resultado alguno –no es justo, te sacaste todas las monedas- Tohru solo esperaba que este le diese la mitad de su comida pero Gintoki solo se lo devoro de un bocado –no es mucho pero aguantare con eso- por otro lado la rubia solo se lo quedo viendo en shock por no haber tenido el resultado que pensaba –¿ y quién fue la que creyó que no lo lograría? Si fuiste tu- sermoneo este ante los berrinches de esta que empezaron a llamar la atención de todos – ¿si te doy de comer te tranquilizaras?- esta rápidamente paro su lloriqueo al ver que su jefe sacaba otra golosina como el que se comió el –debes aprender a tener más fe en mi Tohru- sin prestarle atención la rubia se lo comió de un bocado –gracias Gintoki- este estaba por responder si no fuera porque pronto empezó la segunda jornada del trabajo

_**JUSTO ESA TARDE**_

Ambos volvían de la construcción, al parecer el cliente les había solicitado reparar una casa deteriorado donde lo acabaron en menos de unas cuantas horas en lugar de días. Ya estando en el Yorosuya Gintoki prosiguió a bajar al Bar de Otose sin contar que Tohru lo seguía como su sombra –se puede saber qué es lo que pretendes- proclamo Otose fumando un cigarrillo viendo de reojo a Tohru que solo estaba sentada al lado de Gintoki con ese extraño vestido bebiendo jugo –de seguro tienes gustos enfermizos y la obligo a vestirse a si- opino Katherine notando el aspecto de Tohru mientras Gintoki se atragantaba con su bebida –les juro que no es nada de eso, tan solo se quedara un par de días, eso es todo- afirmo este sin siquiera ver como Tohru empezaba a lagrimear frente a todos –pero tu… dijiste que me darías una oportunidad- comento esta entre sollozos siendo consolado por Tama mientras que todas le dirigían una mirada de indiferencia hacia Gintoki –aparte de acosador, eres repulsivo- opino Katherine con disgusto cabreando a Gintoki –eres la menos indicada para decirme eso gata ladrona- contesto Gintoki con unas venitas sobresalientes de su mejilla, tal actitud la noto Otose que solo dio una gran bocanada a su cigarrillo –Gintoki, desde ahora ella es tu responsabilidad, al parecer no tiene un lugar a donde ir y no quiero que se quede a dormir conmigo- ordeno la vieja bruja de manera amenazante hacia el Samuray que solo asintió con miedo y reproche pues era eso o tener que hablar sobre el asunto de la renta vencida, mientras que Tohru solo saltaba de alegría –eso significa que podre quedarme en el Yorosuya- gritaba esta con entusiasmo en lo que Tama le aplaudía y Katherine solo se burlaba del permanentado –ahora váyanse, cerrare el bar un poco temprano- decreto está sacando a patadas a Gintoki junto con Tohru

Mientras ambos se retiraban Tama solo vio el enorme suspiro de su señora Otose –la noto diferente ¿pasa algo?- pregunta la androide con curiosidad de lo que pasaba –no crees que es un buen comienzo para el- indico Otose con desdén logrando que sus hijas guardasen silencio ante ese comentario –desde que esa malcriada y ese 4 ojos le dieron la espalda junto con todos, Gintoki no volvió hacer el mismo, ya ni siquiera era capaz de hacer un gesto de disgusto- dedico Katherine con asco cuando recordó lo sucedido hace un par de semanas –pero hoy… ese idiota se mostró diferente ¿acaso no vieron cuando le ordene que cuidara de esa muchacha?- dedico Otose analíticamente en lo que fumaba –no cabe duda, hoy se mostró diferente y la causa de eso fue esa joven- concluyo Tama recordando lo sucedido en la mañana pensando que quizás Tohru podría cicatrizar la profunda herida abierta de Gintoki

En todo ese tiempo Gintoki puso a prueba a Tohru en lo que ella podría hacer pero al parecer ella tenía una rara forma de hacer las cosas, desde destruir su casa entera por una mera mancha de suciedad y repararla como si de magia se tratase hasta cocinar su propia cola y ofrecérselo como comida, Gintoki solo suspiro con cansancio al ver que era una completa inútil en todas las cosas… igual que él. Pero la vieja de Otose le había ordenado cuidarla al menos por una temporada así que no tenía opción –bien, empecemos por el principio, te llamas Tohru y eres alguna especie de dragón ¿verdad?- pregunto Gintoki sentado en la sala frente a Tohru que solo se levantó señalándose hacia sí misma como la dragona más poderosa de todas –soy tan fuerte que podría producir un Armagedón- canturreo ella con orgullo recibiendo un leve golpe en su cabeza –lo tomare en cuenta a futuro- decreto el samuray sentándose en su escritorio notando como la joven le servía una taza de té y se sentaba en el sillón mirándolo atentamente, cosa que incomodo a Gintoki por lo que prosiguió a romper el silencio del ambiente –no es porque dude de tus habilidades pero… ¿sabes exactamente a lo que me dedico?- pregunto Gintoki encaminándose hacia la pequeña nevera en busca de preciado elixir de azúcar, un buen vaso de leche de fresa -es un negocio local el cual se ofrece a hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo a cambio de un pago, pero regularmente lo terminan realizando gratis- concluyo está logrando que su jefe escupa violentamente la leche por la nariz -¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunto esté con un tic en el ojo queriendo saber quién calumniaba sobre su pequeña empresa –pero si fue usted mismo- hablo está mirándolo confundida mientras Gintoki solo se quedó como piedra –bueno, pasemos al otro punto ¿sabes limpiar?- pregunto este sentándose frente a ella en lo que veía como la mandíbula de Tohru se formaban colmillos como de tiburón y disparaba una ráfaga que termino por destruir y desaparecer todo lo que había en el dormitorio dejando en shock a Gintoki quien lejos de reclamar por ese accidente, su aura se notaba pesada estando en una esquina en posición fetal por la destrucción de su nevera que contenía sus reservas de azúcar –no te preocupes Gintoki- dedico está conjurando pequeños círculos mágicos en el aire donde nuevamente todo volvía a la normalidad y para sorpresa del Samuray la nevera de sus dulces estaba totalmente lleno y con unos dulces que jamás había probado, prácticamente tenía una mueca feliz -¿Qué te parece? A que soy genia…- sin poder continuar miro como el permanentado abrazaba sus pies con devoción alagándola como si de una Diosa se tratase poniéndola muy contenta en lo que Gintoki se recuperaba por esa acción –bueno, pasaste la primera prueba pero ¿Qué tan buena eres lavando?- pregunto este sintiendo como su yukata (kimono de verano) de color blanco con decorativos en forma de olas azules por encima del cual solo usa la manga derecha se le era arrebatado y metido dentro de las fauces de Tohru –puedo producir saliva para borrar las manchas- concluyo está señalando sus babas en lo que Gintoki le golpeaba la cabeza con el periódico pero luego pensó en lo que podría ahorrarse si no compraba detergente –si vas a hacer eso asegúrate de que solo sea con mi ropa- recrimino este con sensatez recibiendo un si por parte de la joven –no se preocupe, no lavare la ropa de nadie que no sea usted- contesto esta en pose militar en lo que Gintoki escuchaba como alguien tocaba la puerta –bien, veamos qué tan buena eres recibiendo paquetes- ordeno Gintoki en lo que Tohru habría la puerta y veía como unos sujetos con uniforme negro y espadas estaban en la puerta al parecer con malas intenciones –habrán de una vez, somos los Shinsengumi y tenemos ordenes de apresar al criminal de guerra Sakata Gintoki- grito uno de los policías a punto de entrar por la fuerza poniendo en aprietos a Gintoki quien estaba por actuar hasta que uno de los policías salió volando por un tremendo golpe en su rostro que lo mando a volar contra el otro barrio demostrando que la culpable había sido Tohru quien encaraba a los demás miembros del Shinsengumi con una tétrica expresión –no tenemos interés en humanos tontos e inferiores como ustedes… basuras- susurro ella dejando a todos golpeados por los suelos en la esquina junto a la basura asustando a Gintoki por su fuerza –hoy, hoy, hoy si ella es así de fuerte. No quiero ni verla enojada- comento este para sí mismo en lo que Tohru aparecía por su detrás –decías algo- proclamo esta con su sonrisa que solo hizo palidecer a Gintoki –no nada, solo me preguntaba si podrías cocinar- dedico Gintoki logrando cambiar el tema viendo como su compañera iba a la cocina y regresaba con un enorme pedazo de carne que no parecía carne –eso fue muy rápido- grito Gintoki impresionado hasta que noto como la cola de Tohru había desaparecido –oye, de donde sacaste la carne, no recuerdo haber comprado nada de eso- hablo Gintoki mirando a Tohru a los ojos en lo que ella desviaba la mirada con nerviosismo –bueno… quizás yo… y mi cola- Gintoki sin dudarlo boto la carne por la ventana justo donde estaban los del Shinsengumi tirados por doquier

Tan pronto como Gintoki preparo huevo con arroz, ambos se dispusieron a comer en silencio –lamento si no tengo más por ofrecer pero es todo lo que tenemos- añadió Gintoki a punto de servirse el ultimo tazón de arroz notando algo… peculiar, Tohru en ningún momento le había reclamado sobre su porción o por qué él se comería el ultimo bocado, lejos de armar un alboroto aquella chica prosiguió a levantarse y lavar los trastes en lo que Gintoki analizaba la situación, ninguna chica había sido tan educada con el jamás y eso lo hizo sentir como si estuviera abusando de los servicios de la joven por lo que prosiguió a levantarse –deja que te ayude- decreto este vagamente junto a ella en la cocina limpiando los trastes llenando nuevamente el ambiente de un incómodo silencio hasta que un plato cayó al suelo alertando a Tohru –lo siento, aun soy muy torpe, he perdido practica en estos años- pidió está queriendo limpiar los vidrios rotos mientras Gintoki solo opto por ayudarla –no te preocupes, iba a botarlos de todas formas- respondió este sin interés alguno en lo que noto como por debajo de las mangas de Tohru habían cicatrices de hace mucho años, Gintoki solo pudo suspirar, al parecer la vida tampoco había sido muy justa con ella –escucha, saldré por unos momentos así que no me esperes despierta, puedes dormir en aquella habitación- advirtió este saliendo de la Yorosuya dejando a Tohru desconcertada, al parecer este quiso refrescar las cosas y que mejor que ir a beber un poco a solas, o eso hubiera querido ya que se había encontrado con Hasegawa y este lo había invitado a compartir unas copas en un pequeño puesto en el parque, ambos solo se la pasaron hablando de sus vidas entre risas y de cómo habían acabado así. Ya un poco borrachos Madao noto como su amigo había hablado más de la cuenta, incluso lo noto disfrutar la bebida de alcohol pidiendo otra ronda –Gintoki ¿seguro que estas bien? Pareces otra persona- comento este ajustando sus gafas en lo que su compañero solo tragaba un gran sorbo de su bebida –no hay de qué preocuparse, además tu eres quien pagara- contestaba este ya estando ebrio mientras el otro reclamaba –es bueno ver que tus ánimos volvieron, estábamos preocupados- Hasegawa sin querer se tapó la boca al hablar de algo que no debía, pronto vio como el gesto del Samuray se volvió sombrío y su expresión de pez muerto no ayudaba –si te refieres a por lo de Kagura…- en tono de furia, Gintoki estaba por romper la mesa con su puño pero… –todavía la extraño-decreto este con tristeza parando en el último momento, volviendo su aura depresiva, Hasegawa notando el cambio de humor supo que había cometido un error al recordarle esos recuerdos –deja de atormentarte por eso Gin, ella no te merecía en lo absoluto, si me lo preguntas ella fue quien se equivocó al elegir a ese idiota de los Shinsengumi- resoplo Madao ayudando a Gintoki a subir los escalones del parque en lo que ambos se pusieron a vomitar por todo el alcohol, incluso lograron hacer una competencia dejándolo en empate, pronto solo siguieron caminando tambaleándose en lo que Hasegawa sintió una mirada punzante en su espalda como si alguien lo quisiera matar, recuperando la cordura pudo apreciar a una jovencita de pelo rubio y traje de Maid que los miraba detrás de un árbol –oye Gintoki ¿la conoces?- Madao solo palidecía frente a esa chica pensando que era peligroso el acercarse hasta que observo como ella se acercó hasta Gintoki para ayudarlo a caminar –¿puedo saber quién eres?- Tohru solo lo fulminaba con la mirada hacia Madao como si hubiese tocado una de sus cosas favoritas, aun con el nerviosismo este solo tomo aire y le explico que fueron por unas copas, Tohru estaba entre creerle o hacerle desaparecer pero el olor a alcohol le dio la razón al vagabundo por lo que se dispuso a cargar a Gintoki sobre su espalda mirando como Madao lo miraba con una sonrisa -¿Qué tanto me ves?- preguntaba esta indiferente frente a las risillas del amigo de Gintoki –no es eso niñata, no te creas tan engreída solo por tener esos misiles contigo- señalo este hacia los pechos de Tohru que estaba hasta el límite y a punto de carbonizarlo mirando como el sujeto se retiraba –pero seras…- estando a punto de lanzarse para golpearlo miro como Madao se ponía a fumar –cuida de Gin San, ese tonto es muy lamentable cuando se pone triste- susurro este saliendo del parque dejando a Gintoki con Tohru quien solo se sonrojo por ese comentario mirando de reojo al samuray que dormía a su lado –pareces la versión masculina de Kobayashi- musito ella con una sonrisa triste al recordar que su fiel amiga ya no se encontraba con ella, después de todo los años no perdonaban a nadie, dejando esos pensamiento se centró en salir de ahí con Gintoki en su espalda mientras este balbuceaba cosas de su pasado, llegando a casa lo recostó en su cama del cuarto de al fondo y sin querer vio como este tenía la ropa sucia de alcohol. Ella como criada no podría permitir que su jefe durmiera así que prosiguió a desvestir al permanentado que despertó de golpe escondiéndose detrás de su escritorio mirando con una ojos acusadores a Tohru –pero que rayos estás haciendo, controla tus hormonas ¿pensabas violarme?- gritaba este asustado de que lo profanaran –para nada, solo quería limpiar tu ropa- respondió esta agitando las manos como si fuera un malentendido ante la calma de un Gintoki ebrio que luego vio cómo su compañera se ponía su ropa llena de alcohol en su hocico mientras Gintoki lo miraba con el rostro azul –si vas hacerlo asegúrate de que nadie te vea- ordeno este para recibiendo su yukata llena de babas pero increíblemente limpia y antes de darle un cumplido a la rubia ella ya estaba devorándole las piernas. Luego de "limpiar" la ropa de Gintoki este prosiguió a irse a dormir tranquilamente sin contar que Tohru yacía en su mismo cuarto observándolo en total silencio –no se supone que también deberías dormir- dedico este hundiéndose entre su sabana –bueno, aun no me has dicho dónde puedo dormir- señalo Tohru dando en la diana, logrando que Gintoki diera un suspiro, no podía mandarla al sofá y mucho menos hacerla dormir a fuera y tenía miedo de que la ONU entrara por la puerta a esa horas –Tohru ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto este parándose de su cama –bueno, la verdad es que soy mucho más vieja que tú, tengo más de 1000 años, aunque en tu cultura tendría algo de 20 años- respondió está sacando la lengua con nerviosismo mientras que el samuray solo sacaba otro futon que tenía guardado por hi –bueno, eres una dragona así que no debo preocuparme por eso… espera ¿Qué?- en un ataque cardiaco Gintoki empezó a sudar y a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Tohru llegando a la conclusión que era cierto –bien, no habrá problemas que duermas conmigo- anuncio Gintoki sin interés alguno hasta que de un momento a otro vio como Tohru se metía en su cama acomodándose como si fuera suya –hoy, en ningún momento dije que dormirías conmigo- reto este con una venita de enfado en su frente por la acción de la dragona –tu dijiste que dormirías conmigo- recrimino está saliendo de la cama con aparente tristeza y Gintoki parecía ser el malo en esos momento –bien, dormirás ahí pero yo tengo mi propia cama- declaro este resignado ante los caprichos de Tohru, juraba que era como tener a una niña pequeña, ya estando en la cama ambos solo se dispusieron a dormir –Gintoki ¿Por qué no quieres dormir conmigo?- pregunto esta inocentemente mirándolo con curiosidad mientras este solo se volteaba nervioso por contestar eso –porque está mal, soy un hombre y tu una mujer- contestaba este aun con las insistencias de la rubia –vamos, prometo ya no molestar- indico esta para alivio de Gintoki que solo fijo su vista al techo –escucha Tohru, los hombres somos basura, si alguien intenta hacerte algo patéale en la parte inferior hasta que sus ojos revienten, son nuestros puntos débiles- comento este de manera aburrida, al menos tenía que darle un buen consejo si se metía en problemas –pero Gintoki, tu también eres hombre- musito ella mirándolo fijamente –eso también me incluye Tohru- viendo como su compañera se levantaba y acercaba su futon más hacia la de él quedando parcialmente juntos –pero Gin Chan es diferente, yo lo sé- dedico esta con una enorme sonrisa juguetona que Gintoki supo apreciar –eres terriblemente inocente ¿lo sabias?- anuncio este volteándose para el otro lado –bueno, es que apenas te conocí ayer- comento está en lo que Gintoki solo frunció el ceño intentando dormir hasta que sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban por debajo asustándolo en el proceso -¿Qué se supone que haces? Pareces una acosadora- anuncio esté listo para sacarla de su cama y llevarla a la sala pero… -sé que jamás me harías daño… además que puedo doblegarte si me lo propongo- añadió esta con orgullo para sorpresa de Gintoki quien tenía varias venas resaltadas en su mejilla por culpa de Tohru pero fue interrumpido al ver nuevamente las cicatrices en el brazo de Tohru –bien, has lo que quieras pero asegúrate de descansar para mañana, desde ahora eres una Yorosuya- admitió este dejando soltar un gran suspiro de resignación al tener que afirmarlo abiertamente –yo pensé que ya era parte- dedico está estando a punto de dormirse en lo que Gintoki intentaba salir de ahí pero noto como la rubia aplicaba fuerza en su agarre hacia el –espero no me saques el relleno por una pesadilla- anuncio este con temor intentando forcejear hasta que noto como Tohru ya se había dormido a su lado, el verla asi de cerca por mera coincidencia lo tranquilizo, sus rasgos no eran tan bruscos como los de él, incluso su piel era cómodamente suave mucho más blanca que la piel de Kagura, sin poder evitarlo sus heridas nuevamente empezaron a arderle, los cortes en su piel ardían cual fuego pero la herida en su pecho sin duda alguna era la peor pues solo pudo recordar cuando ambos hermanos Yato lo habían atacado sin misericordia y como aquel mocoso de los Shinsengumi lo había atravesado por el pecho justo al lado del corazón frente a todos dejándolo a puertas de la muerte para botarlo en un callejón, sin embargo, sus recuerdos se esfumaron al sentir nuevamente el agarre de Tohru por la espalda tranquilizándolo de alguna manera, decidió ignorarlo y volver a dormir sin contar que Tohru aún se encontraba despierta, aun debajo de la ropa pudo apreciar las incontables cicatrices que Gintoki tenía esparcido por el cuerpo y al parecer eran recientes al sentir un poco del líquido escarlata que aún se escurría debajo de los vendajes –descansa… Gin Chan- susurro Tohru por lo bajo con una expresión preocupada quedando dormida al lado de Gintoki mientras que a unas cuantas cuadras de por ahí, una pequeña albina veía el enorme cráter en el suelo con una gran huella de animal –no hay duda, ella está por aquí- señalo la pequeña topándose con una señorita de pelo verde y ojos de color rojo oscuro llevando puesto un yukata azul y empuñando una escoba como un equipo de trabajo –¿estas perdida?- Tama solo veía como la pequeña no parecía expresar emoción alguna al verla -estoy buscando a alguien- fue lo único que dijo la pequeña ante la mirada de Tama que sin mucho esfuerzo la tomo de la mano –no puedo ayudarte a encontrar a esa persona pero conozco a alguien que se especializa en ayudar a los demás ¿te interesaría conocerlo?- ofreció la androide con una sonrisa maternal a la cual la pequeña albina no pudo negarse por lo que decidió aceptar la ayuda sin contar que ya había resuelto sus problemas


	2. NO HAY NIÑAS MALAS CON PERMANENTE NATURA

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR: _****_Seguramente se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué Gintama? Porque juntarlo con las dragonas de Kobayashi si ambas series no tienen nada en común ¿Quién sería el demente que cometería semejante locura al escribir sobre esos 2 animes? Bueno señores ese demente soy yo, hace mucho que termine de ver Gintama y como cualquier fan empecé con los ships, claramente desde un principio la pareja que shippeaba era el GinKagu, supongo que fue inevitable para mí, incluso me surgían diferentes ideas para unir a esta pareja en un fic a futuro… pero eso cambio, me obsesiones tanto con la pareja que empecé a buscar indicios sobre si el GinKagu seria Canon dentro del manga llevándome con gratas sorpresas… con todo el pesar de mi corazón y la información que leí, llegue a la conclucion que el GinKagu jamás seria Canon por obvias razones, dentro del fandom de Gintama la pareja más popular era el OkiKagu y eso sinceramente me desagradaba, al menos eso es lo que decía, cada vez que empezaba a buscar historias sobre Gintoki mayormente eran trágicas donde este moría o simplemente se sacrificaba por los demás, me dolía incluso leer algunas historias donde Kagura le hace NTR con Okita pero como el masoquista que soy seguía leyendo hasta que un día… fue cuando tuve esa maravillosa idea ¿Qué pasaría si yo escribiese una historia donde Gintoki tenga a otras compañeras? Siempre eh pensado que Gintoki se merecía más de lo que tiene, llegue a aceptar que el GinKagu jamás será Canon y es por eso que escribí esta historia. Y por supuesto sobre las Dragonas, todos sabemos que Kobayashi no es eterna y en algún momento morirá por su condición humana así que esta historia será a partir de muchos años después de la muerte de Kobayashi y después de la derrota de Utsuro. Sin nada más que explicar disfruta la lectura :v_**

NO HAY NIÑAS MALAS CON PERMANENTE NATURAL (NO ES LEGAL… AUN)

Gintoki solo podía disfrutar de la comodidad de su cama, había pasado un tiempo desde que pudo conciliar el sueño como lo había hecho a noche y todo parecía ser gracias a la chica dragón pero eso era algo que el Samuray nunca lo admitiría expresamente, pudo haber continuado con su sueño si no fuera por la tremenda explosión en su casa que venía de la cocina, pronto sus sentidos se fijaron en que Tohru ya no se encontraba a su lado y viendo la hora tan temprana decidió ignorarlo –no es nada, quizás un pequeño accidente- decía este cerrando los ojos hasta una segunda explosión –bien, se lo descontare de su salario- murmuro este yendo a revisar el desastre de su compañera topándose con su cocina hecha trizas y la poca comida que el quedaba hecha carbón sin rastro de la culpable –esa mocosa- de un momento a otro Gintoki golpeo la alacena a su costado rompiendo la puerta para encontrarse a una Tohru temblorosa del miedo con los ojos llorosos pensando en que iba a recibir un castigo o algo peor –perdón, pensé en utilizar mis llamas pero lo destroce todo- ante esa declaración Gintoki solo la golpeo en la cabeza con el periódico enrollado a manera de sermón –ahora tendremos que ir de compras- señalo el permanentado con flojera sin ver en qué momento Tohru se encontraba lista en la puerta con su Bokuto de madera y una amplia sonrisa –si no te conociera y ese es el caso, diría que lo planeaste todo- anuncio este poniéndose sus botas siendo seguido de Tohru quien sostenía su canasta para las compras.

Ambos se encontraban caminando por el distrito comercial de Kabuki donde Tohru disfrutaba del paseo observando los puestos diferentes de ventas que había por el alrededor mientras que Gintoki sufría una crisis existencial, de aquí cuando el madrugaba para hacer las compras a las 6 de la mañana, se suponía que a esas horas el debería estar en la comodidad y la calidez de su cama estando acurrucado como bebe pero en lugar de eso… estaba ahí siendo "Responsable" en lo que respecta a comida pero aun con todo eso ya no había vuelta atrás –viendo nuestro dinero solo compraremos agua, pan y un poco de dulces- afirmo el samuray notando que su dinero escaseaba hasta ver como Tohru a la distancia se encontraba comprando en una tienda un enorme pescado, pronto su columna sintió recorrer un frio que por poco y lo congela, corriendo lo más rápido posible para evitar la compra que no pudo evitar donde Tohru vio cómo su jefe llegaba con la cara pálida tartamudeando ante el vendedor que solo lo ignoro en lo que Gintoki no tuvo más opción que seguir con las compras -¿Por qué hiciste eso? Ahora apenas si tenemos para agua- rechino este desesperado mirando al cielo rogando que le cayera un millón del cielo –tranquilo, el vendedor fue muy amable al regalarnos el pescado, además nos puso un pescado de mas, mira- señalo está mostrando como tenían 2 enormes pescados bien fileteados sin mostrar una espina, Gintoki solo permaneció mudo unos segundos pensando que era un sueño pero el olor no mentía –dime, acaso lo sobornaste o algo así- dijo este monótonamente acusándola con la mirada hasta que llegaron a la siguiente compra –maldición, en momentos como este comer cerdo sería una bendición- comento Gintoki para sí mismo observando el puesto de comida en donde casualmente también estaba Tohru –ni se te ocurra- corrió Gintoki llegando justo cuando el señor de la tienda había otorgado a Tohru unos trozos finos de cerdo con costillas –oh señor Sakata, justo a tiempo, le estamos envolviendo su orden- anunciaba el vendedor felizmente –no, escuche tal parece que habido un error, vera ella…- sin poder proseguir Gintoki, pudo observar como su pedido ya estaba listo –bien señor Sakata, vuelva pronto, estos precios no se dan todos los días- contesto este dándole una boleta que el samuray leyó para averiguar el precio y el tipo de para cardiaco que le daría por la cifra de los números que curiosamente apenas llegaban a 10 Zenin -¿sucede algo malo Gin Chan?- preguntaba Tohru preocupada por el comportamiento extraño de su jefe que solo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par al mirar el recibo –(es una broma ¿verdad? Prácticamente nos está regalando la carne… acaso será)- pensaba Gintoki para mirar fijamente a Tohru que tan solo le sonreía donde llego a una teoría –Tohru, acompáñame por favor- pidió este tomándola de la mano ante la emoción de la dragona que sin resistirse siguió su camino, fue así que Gintoki pudo comprobar como todo vendedor "Masculino" le vendía sus productos a Tohru prácticamente a el precio de gratis, sin desperdiciar esa oportunidad Gintoki aprovecho el día al máximo paseándose por todo el lugar junto a Tohru ante la vista de todos ignorando el hecho de que Tohru le agarraba de la mano sin vergüenza alguna –es muy raro ver a jóvenes como ellos tan activos estos días- murmuraba una anciana de por ahí viendo la emoción del dúo que hacía de las suyas. Terminando las compras ambos sostenían enormes bolsas de comestibles mientras se sentaban en una banca de por ahí –ok debo admitir que este día no puede mejorar más de lo que ya está- anuncio el samuray chupando una paleta en su boca hasta fijarse en como su compañera miraba con curiosidad una tienda de dulces que curiosamente era la misma donde Gintoki comía sus preciados Parfait pero donde también tenía problemas de no haber pagado la cuenta. Gintoki iba por irse pero no podía ignorar la mirada embobada de Tohru hacia aquellos postres, bueno ¿Quién podría resistirse a un buen helado con fresas? Pensaba el permanentado notando que tenía el dinero justo para ambos –Tohru ve y cómprate lo que quieras- ordeno este dándole todo el dinero que tenía ante la incredulidad de la dragona que estaba por reprochar que eso era todo lo que tenían –encontraremos un trabajo antes de estar en problemas, además tu misma dijiste que no teníamos que preocuparnos por el dinero- contradijo Gintoki ante la mirada de Tohru quien aprovechó el momento para ir a comprarse un postre ante la vista del samuray que solo dio un gran suspiro de satisfacción –esto es demasiado bueno para ser cierto- susurro este haciendo memoria de las cosas buenas que le habían pasado desde que Tohru había llegado a su vida, y eso que solo había pasado un día, pudo seguir pensando en eso hasta que un ruido de vidrios romperse lo despertó, venían justamente de donde Tohru había ido a comprar –estará bien, es una dragón con el poder del apocalipsis ¿Qué podría salir mal?- añadió este temblando un poco viendo como del techo salía una tremenda llamarada hacia el cielo donde Gintoki palideció y más rápido que el viento corrió llegando hasta la puerta del local enfundando su espada más preocupado por los tontos que habrían hecho enfurecer a Tohru topándose con su compañera quien pisaba sin misericordia el cráneo de un hombre que yacía en un pequeño cráter –Tsk dame una buena razón por la que no debería matarte aquí mismo gusano- exigió Tohru con una mirada tétrica logrando que todo el mundo palideciera menos Gintoki quien no quería llamar la atención –oye Tohru, ya fue suficiente que importa si haya robado o matado a unos cuantos hombres- declaraba el permanentado mientras el hombre debajo del pie de Tohru se arrastraba con miedo detrás de Gintoki –esa niña está loca, solo dije que el Parfait no era tan bueno- declaro este señalando hacia Tohru quien solo desato unas enormes garras en sus dedos logrando un terror enorme en el hombre que solo se inclinó ante Gintoki quien se encontraba dándole la espalda pidiendo que controle a esa mujer –Tohru… me harías los honores- dedico este entregándole su Bokuto de madera a la rubia quien solo formo una sonrisa sádica junto a Gintoki quien rompía una botella de vidrio y lo apuntaba hacia el pobre hombre quien recibió su merecido, nadie desprestigiaba a tan exquisito postre frente a ellos y salía con vida

Llegando a casa ambos ordenaron las enormes compras que habían hecho, cabe decir que la refrigeradora del Samuray estaba al tope con toda tipo de comida pero Gintoki y Tohru solo suspiraron al mismo tiempo -¿ocurre algo?- pregunto el peli plateado ante la negación de Tohru quien sin poder controlarlo emitió un sonido de hambre al no poder comer el postre que quería observando como su jefe caminaba hacia la nevera y sacaba lo que a sus ojos era un milagro –este es el último, logre traerlo de la tienda sin que nadie se diera cuenta- ofreció este dejándoselo en la mesa con una cuchara para que la rubia comiese a gusto mirando la tele en lo que el salía al bar de Otose. Dejando a la rubia comiendo felizmente su postre Gintoki supuso que podría descansar un poco e ir a tomar unas copas pero… no estaba mentalmente listo para lo que vendría, ya en el bar todo era normal a excepción de una pequeña de pelo blanco y lavanda con ojos azules vistiendo un vestido de capelet blanco con un cuello peludo, una blusa rosa, una falda blanca con volantes y zapatos de muñeca rosa atándose el pelo en trenzas, cada una adornada con tres cuentas de color azul oscuro. Gintoki solo podía sentir la profundidad de aquellos orbes penetrarle hasta que Tama llego –oh Gintoki, espero no te moleste pero esta niña está buscando a alguien, le dije que ustedes podrían ayudarla- anuncio la peli verde trayendo de la mano a la pequeña albina que solo movió su pequeña nariz como si oliese al samuray –no hace falta, ya tengo lo que quería- murmuro esta por lo bajo ante la confusión de Gintoki quien solo siguió su camino –si ya tienes lo que quieres, regresa a casa te puedes perder por estos lugares- indicaba Gintoki sentándose en la barra a punto de ordenar algo pero solo vio como esa pequeña se subía a la silla de su lado –este no es un lugar para niñas como tú, regresa a casa- dedico Gintoki encontrándose nuevamente con esos ojos de la pequeña que no paraban de analizarlo hasta que escucho un susurro –¿qué? Dijiste algo- preguntaba este hasta notar como la pequeña tomaba aire para dirigirse hacia el –deja en paz a Tohru por favor- fueron las palabras que salieron de sus labios tomando por sorpresa a Gintoki que solo doblo los parpados creyendo entender las cosas –hubieras empezado por ahí, no sabía que Tohru tenía una amiga- dedico el samuray tranquilamente tomando un sorbo a su bebida ignorando a la niña quien no lo tomo muy bien por lo que se aventó contra el permanentado sentándose en su regazo para agarrarlo de su ropa y empezar a jalonearlo en lo que Gintoki intentaba sacársela de encima con delicadeza pero descubrió que la pequeña tenía más fuerza de lo que pensaba, pudieron seguir discutiendo sin contar que alguien abría la puerta del bar lentamente –esto se pondrá bueno- anuncio Katherine junto a Otose comiendo palomitas en lo que Tohru entraba felizmente esperando encontrar a su jefe –Gin Chan, ya ordene las compras restant…- sin poder seguir hablando observo como una pequeña estaba sentada en el regazo del samuray aparentemente abrazándolo como si fuera de su propiedad casi desvistiéndolo por los jaloneos que tenían –menos mal Tohru, tu amiga empezó a atacarme, dile que me suelte- pidió Gintoki recibiendo un pequeño golpe de la pequeña en la mejilla y uno que otro arañazo con patadas en las costillas mientras que todos en el bar solo veían la espeluznante sonrisa de la rubia en la puerta que emitía tendencias homicidas hacia el samuray peli plateado –tan pronto me despisto y ya me engañas con otra… Gintoki- decía está moviéndose a una gran velocidad llegando hasta su víctima sin poder ver el rostro de la niña puesto que Gintoki se encontraba de espaldas y casualmente cubría el rostro de la pequeña albina –nee Tohru, como que de pronto tu mano se puso más pesada- indico este sintiendo como el agarre de la rubia le destrozaba el cráneo para luego sacar sus enormes garras que terminaron por incrustarse en Gintoki donde empezó a azotarlo contra el suelo repetidamente y hubiera continuado de no ser porque reconoció a la pequeña de inmediato. Dejando el lio de lado, todos estaban sentados en la barra, claro que Tohru y la pequeña tomaban jugo ante el fastidio de Katherine –este lugar parece más una guardería- comento esta mientras Gintoki bebía su trago con el rostro cubierto de sangre pero al parecer no le importaba pues mucho peor era cuando Sadaharu le mordía –y bien Tohru, presentaras a tu amiga- indico Otose fumando su cigarrillo analizando a la pequeña de pies a cabeza, obviamente era conocido de Tohru –ella es Kanna Kamui es una amiga mía- pronuncio la rubia en lo que todos se quedaron callados mirándola –y supongo que era la señorita Tohru a quien buscabas- decía Tama resolviendo el asunto recibiendo una afirmación de la pequeña quien terminaba su jugo –supongo que la buscabas para llevarla a casa- anuncio Gintoki mirándola de reojo al ver que se trataba de una niña rondando los 8 años por lo que hizo lo más lógico del mundo darle un coscorrón a Tohru dejándole un gran chichón en la cabeza mientras ella se quejaba –debería darte vergüenza, hacer que una niña se preocupe por ti, pudiste haberla puesto en peligro Tohru- replico Gintoki llamándole la atención a la rubia que solo bajaba la cabeza al ser reprimida por el samuray que aprovechaba para vengarse por la anterior paliza que le había dado Tohru contra el piso notando como Kanna se acercaba hacia el con una mirada tranquila aparentemente molesta con el –tu morirás- anuncio esta con una enorme aura asesina pasmando a Gintoki que estaba por defenderse pero… solo recibía pequeños y débiles golpes que apenas si los sentía aunque por breves momento había sentido que su vida corría peligro después de todo aún era una dragona igual que Tohru –asunto arreglado, Kanna encontró a Tohru así que podrá retirarse de aquí- musito Gintoki tranquilamente notando un leve tic nervioso en la pequeña logrando lo que quería -¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso… no tienes adónde ir? Nee mírame cuando te hablo- preguntaba Gintoki tétricamente con su mirada de pez muerto detrás de Kanna que volteo su mirada con aparente nerviosismo por esas palabras mirando con suplica hacia Tohru para que la ayudase contra Gintoki –entonces se quedara contigo- ordeno Otose borrando la mirada mimada del rostro de Gintoki –que yo ¿Qué? Que no es más simple enviarla de regreso- reprochaba el permanentado con su pulso del corazón a full -Gin Chan, de hecho, será inútil regresarla, ella esta… exiliada- explico Tohru con delicadeza jugando con los dedos ante el nerviosismo de su jefe que pronto cambio su actitud de reproche para dirigir su mirada hacia una llorosa Kanna –¿me estás diciendo que la exiliaron por una travesura?- afirmo Tohru pensando que Gintoki haría lo correcto al ver su mirada de compasión hacia la albina pero… -hay unas bancas cerca del parque, toma este cartón será tu amiga desde ahora- indicaba el samuray recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Tama –discúlpenlo, como sabrán ha estado bebiendo- anuncio la peli verde con su habitual expresión neutral –Gintoki, de veras podrías dejar de lado a esta pequeña- preguntaba Otose sin reproche ante la actitud negativa de Gintoki quien solo bufo de mal humor para ver a Tohru decaída sabiendo cuál sería su decisión, luego giro su cabeza hacia la pequeña dragona que tenía su pequeño rostro lloroso intentándose hacer la fuerte ante su situación complicada y sin querer cruzo miradas con ella entrando en sus más antiguos recuerdos, específicamente cuando era un huérfano a la deriva en un mar de cadáveres frescos. Suspirando volteo su mirada con resignación ante la insistencia de todos –bien la cuidare, pero trabajara en la Yorosuya junto con nosotros, no me importa que sea una niña- anuncio Gintoki rendido ante todas mientras Tohru festejaba por la decisión tomada –gracias- dedico la pequeña dragona mirando hacia abajo aun con sus ojos un poco llorosos hasta ver como el permanente peli plateado se ponía a su altura al ponerse de cuclillas limpiándole las lágrimas con sus dedos –listo, te ves mejor así- opino Gintoki sin cambiar de expresión hasta recordar que tenía algo en sus bolsillos ofreciéndole un bocadillo a base de algas maceradas en vinagre –puede que no te guste así que…- antes de seguir explicando Gintoki sintió como toda su mano era engullida por la pequeña donde este la agito por todo el lugar pensando que lo comería –Tohru, llévate a estos 2, espantaran a mis clientes si siguen así- ordeno la vieja de Otose a lo que la rubia obedeció cargando a Gintoki en su espalda mientras este sostenía a Kanna en el aire quien devoraba el Sukonbu. El trio había llegado a casa y Tohru estaba más feliz que nunca al tener a Kanna nuevamente viviendo con ella mientras Gintoki solo permanecía en su escritorio tomando una taza de leche con fresas al ver como la pequeña dragona devora la comida de su refrigerador –supongo que se lo pasare por esta vez- dedico este cayendo dormido en su escritorio, el saber que tenía que cuidar a otra dragona de verdad lo había estresado así que decidió relajarse. Claro que eso fue imposible, todo el día Kanna se la pasó recorriendo toda la casa hasta aburrirse y apenas si era medio día –Tohru ¿acaso le diste azúcar o alguna jeringa de adrenalina?- preguntaba este por la energía de Kanna que parecía no tener fin –bueno, es normal para alguien de su edad, tan solo necesita estirarse un poco- opinaba Tohru arreglando la ropa de ambos en el armario desocupado –Tohru ¿no hay ningún pendiente para hoy verdad?- preguntaba Gintoki parándose de su lugar estirando los músculos ante su confundida compañera –no que yo sepa, tienes algo en mente- dedico esta intrigada ante su jefe que solo ajusto su cinturón –sacare a Kanna a jugar, al menos debe conocer los alrededores- indico este con su típica actitud aburrida ante la sonrisa de su compañera –genial, yo también voy y se exactamente dónde ir- esta declaración puso de los nervios a Gintoki que sintió como Kanna se agarraba a su mano en lo que Tohru conjuraba un portal que se habría en el suelo de su casa hacia otro lugar tragando al trio en una especie de vórtice donde el samuray quedo pasmado por la experiencia que estaba viviendo. Al abrir los ojos los 3 se encontraban en un gran colina debajo de un enorme árbol donde podían apreciar un enorme pradera de flores y pasto por todo el lugar, no parecía haber montañas alrededor y mucho menos un cielo común pues este tenía un tono de color arcoíris como si se tratase de una aurora boreal mientras el clima denotaba que se acercaba el atardecer –¿al menos seguimos en la tierra?- preguntaba este viendo como Tohru y Kanna lo ignoraban al estar jugando entre la hierba como si lo que les rodease fuera lo más común del mundo, de alguna manera el samuray permanentado solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se recostó contra el árbol admirando el paisaje, después de todo no todos los días uno tenía la suerte de poder ver la majestuosidad de una nebulosa en el cielo, pero sin poder cerrar los ojos vio como Tohru y Kanna se lo quedaron viendo fijamente -¿Qué raro? Pensé que estarías más sorprendido por viajar a otra dimensión- recalcaba Tohru notando como la mirada de su jefe no cambiaba en lo absoluto –vayan a jugar pero no se alejen demasiado, no quiero tener que ir a buscarlas más tarde- mando Gintoki cerrando los ojos mientras se ponía una hierba en su boca disfrutando el viento en su cara sintiendo como los pasos de sus compañeras se alejaban bajando la colina pensando que por fin podría descansar hasta que un fuerte estruendo agito todo el terreno –debe ser un temblor- susurraba este sin abrir los ojos en lo que otro movimiento violento resquebrajo la tierra –un terremoto, debe ser un maldito terremoto- decía este con unas venitas de ira en su rostro queriendo ignorar el problema sin contar como pronto todo el desastre paso a darse en el cielo donde fuertes vientos golpeaban el suelo violentamente colmando la paciencia de Gintoki quien abrió los ojos topándose con una descomunal pelea frente a él viendo como en el cielo aparecían ondas de choque producidas por dos bolas de energía que se movían a una increíble velocidad para descender al suelo fuertemente mostrando a Tohru y Kanna que forcejeaban en un campo totalmente destruido –ya se les pasara- opino Gintoki cerrando los ojos nuevamente no queriendo intervenir en un problema de mujeres mientras tomaba nota mental "jamás pero jamás de los jamases nunca de los nunca definitivamente no las haría enojar" fueron los pensamiento del peli plateados quien espero hasta que las dragonas quedaran satisfechas regresando aparentemente con una sonrisa en sus rostros al lado de Gintoki que no se molestó en mirarlas para saber que él tendría que lavar la ropa de ambas –fue un buen estiramiento, debiste unirte Gin Chan, habría sido más divertido contigo- hablo Tohru animadamente ante el rostro pálido de Gintoki que solo sudaba a cantaros –es que quieren matarme, pensabas matarme ¿verdad? Como podrías hacerle eso a tu querido Gin Chan- hablaba este con notorio nerviosismo agitando los brazos al cielo para luego ponerse de cuclillas y agarrarse la cabeza en lo que su saliva se escapaba de su boca actuando con paranoia, pudo seguir así hasta sentir como la pequeña mano de Kanna pasaba por su cabeza acariciando sus rizos plateados –parece que le caíste bien Gin Chan- opino Tohru yendo con ellos mientras los 3 se recostaban contra el enorme árbol descansando de todo el lio hasta que el estómago de Gintoki sonó por el hambre –ohh disculpen ahorita se caya- declaro el samuray golpeando su estómago sin mucho éxito hasta que la pequeña lo ayudo golpeándolo con tanta fuerza que este juraba casi le hace vomitar su desayuno –gracias, avísame la próxima vez que me ayudes Kanna- indico este con una delgada línea carmesí en sus labios notando como Tohru buscaba algo en sus bolsillos –tomen, vi que les gustaba mucho y me ocurrió traer un poco- anuncio la rubia ofreciéndoles Sukonbu a los dos que sin dudarlo los 3 se lo metieron en la boca para luego todos recostarse en la hierba tranquilamente –esa estrella se parece a Kanna- opino Gintoki señalando el firmamento con su dedo –cuál de todas, hay muchas- aclaro la rubia intentando buscar lo señalado –esa estrella se parece a Gin Chan- dedico Kanna imitando a Gintoki al hablar con la boca llena dejando pensativa Tohru al verlos, si no fuera por la diferencia de especies ella podría decir que Gintoki y Kanna parecía padre e hija pues ambos tenían el cabello del mismo color plateado, la misma expresión tranquila y por así decirlo los mismos modales o mas bien eso era algo que Kanna estaba aprendiendo de Gintoki pareciéndole divertido -¿así? Miren esa estrella se parece a nosotros- anuncio Tohru uniéndose al juego de ambos ante la puesta del sol siguiendo así casi toda la tarde hasta llegar la noche donde decidieron irse pero al regresar Gintoki noto algo raro, seguía siendo de tarde por lo que Tohru le explico que el tiempo en diferentes dimensiones es totalmente distinto por lo que apenas si habían pasado unos minutos en su mundo

Y para empeorar las cosas unas molestas invitadas tocaron la puerta para contratarlos en arreglar unos problemas en Yoshiwara y notando que aún faltaba para el anochecer aceptaron, además de que necesitaban el dinero ya que Kanna había devorado toda la despensa de Gintoki teniendo apenas agua y azúcar. Caminando por la calle Kanna hablaba con Gintoki sobre los diferentes tipos de dulce mientras este se sorprendía por ver que la niña también tenía cierta pación por los dulces en lo que Tohru sentía que alguien los seguía pero decidió ignorarlo, cual quiera que intentara dañar a Gintoki ella lo destrozaría sin piedad mientras miraba como aquellos 2 conversaban en lo que Gintoki le explicaba lo que había en cada calle, llegando las 2 dragonas miraron como ese sitio Yoshiwara pareciera ser un distrito subterráneo donde entraron. Apenas pusieron un pie en ese sitio Tohru pudo observar como su jefe la tomo de la mano atrayéndola hacia el mientras que cargaba a Kanna posesivamente en su otro brazo, no tardo mucho para que Tohru se diera cuenta el "porque" Gintoki había hecho eso, al parecer el trabajo de las mujeres no consistía plenamente en algo bonito pues veía como todas las cortesanas atraían a hombres hacia pequeñas habitaciones, así que sin querer saber lo demás Tohru solo se aferró al brazo de Gintoki con la mirada baja y cierto asco por ese trabajo –no tengas miedo, este lugar no siempre fue así- susurro este por lo bajo tranquilizando de cierta manera a la rubia llegando así por fin hacia una pequeña casa donde les esperaba un niño acompañado de una hermosa mujer en silla de ruedas -¿Quién es ella Gin Chan?- Kanna miraba como parecían estar relacionados con el samurái al saludarlos a la distancia –son unos conocidos, les debo un favor- indico el permanentado hasta que Hinowa les invito a pasar a tomar un té y discutir el problema notando las miradas amenazantes de Tohru y Kanna –y bien ¿Cuál es el problema? Algún criminal vendiendo droga, otro Yato con delirios de Hosen u otra fuga de poción del amor- mencionaba el samuray con aburrimiento mirando atentamente como Seita conversaba con Kanna, pareciera que su sentido paterno se activara con cualquier niño que se acercara hacia la pequeña dragona –no es nada de qué preocuparse, solo unos problemas con algunos clientes de por ahí, pensaba en pedirte ayuda pero… no pensé que estarías ocupado- dedico amablemente Hinowa mirando de reojo hacia Tohru que solo tomaba su bebida con aburrimiento y aparentemente molesta por perder tiempo -¿te refieres a ellas? solo están cansadas nada más, si ves que Tohru empieza a destruir la calle avísame- indico Gintoki ganándose una rabieta de su compañera ante los ojos de la cortesana que sin querer dio una risilla –y tú de que te ríes, no es mentira lo que dice si quisiera destruiría tu mund…- sin poder continuar Gintoki le tapó la boca con nerviosismo –ignórala, no durmió muy bien ¿verdad Tohru?- pregunto este con los ojos abiertos queriendo evitar esos temas del fin del mundo hasta notar como su compañera tenía su mano en su boca sacándola de sus fauces llena de baba –no es por nada pero sabes delicioso- comento la rubia relamiendo sus labios ante la paranoia de Gintoki que tenía el rostro azul alejándose de Tohru un poco –Gin Chan, tengo hambre- anuncio Kanna a un lado jalándole de su ropa para sorpresa de Gintoki que escuchaba como el estómago de la pequeña rugía por algo de comida –si gustan tú y tus amigas pueden quedarse a cenar- opino la cortesana con amabilidad la cual Gintoki acepto, después de todo tenía que calmar el hambre de la pequeña hasta que escucharon como la puerta de la casa era destruida y varios hombres armados salieron armados mientras un viejo calvo con lentes que era el líder salía de entre ellos –Hinowa, espero no hayas olvidado nuestro asunto a discutir- anuncio este con brusquedad ante la mirada temblorosa de la cortesana recordando que ese tipo tenia rehenes a su disposición –eres un monstruo- grito Seita ganándose una mirada demente del jefe de la pandilla quien ordenó matarlo, Tohru estaba lista para actuar de no ser porque vio como Gintoki tomo del rostro al sujeto que intento matar a Seita y enterrarlo en el suelo violentamente –ustedes deben ser nuevos en el vecindario así que les daremos la bienvenida- indico Gintoki en lo que Tohru y Kanna se ponían a su lado -¿y quién diablos son ustedes?- rugió un matón lanzándose con su espada hacia Tohru que solo utilizo sus dedos parando el ataque y golpearlo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente –somos los Yorosuya- enfatizo la rubia mientras se ponía a repartir golpes junto a Kanna y Gintoki contra aquella banda dejándolos tirados por los suelos de la calle

Hinowa solo estaba ahí petrificada, había conocido pequeños que sabían defenderse y veía que Tohru podía hacerlo sin ninguna dificultad pero el ver los movimientos de la pequeña la impresionaron, ninguna cortesana de Yoshiwara podría moverse con esa agilidad de Kanna –supongo que esos son todos- anuncio Gintoki mirando como los guardias femeninos de por ahí los apresaban y se los llevaban –eso fue demasiado fácil- admitió Kanna quien lo había tomado a manera de juego entrando a la casa de Hinowa junto con Gintoki –esperen, falta uno- concluyo Tohru levantando la mano atrayendo la atención de Gintoki quien vio cómo su compañera enterraba su puño en la pared de un edificio sacando a una mujer ninja que el samuray reconoció de inmediato –Tohru, deshazte de esa cosa y luego lávate las manos- ordeno el permanentado en lo que Tohru se preparaba para incinerarla mientras aquella mujer gritaba haciendo un escándalo en plena calle –si me tocas un solo cabello, Kagura jamás te lo perdonara- enfatizo la mujer ninja logrando detener la caminata de Gintoki en lo que Tohru noto ese cambio repentino de su jefe –seguro te preguntaras que estoy haciendo aquí, bueno pasaba por aquí y…- sin poder terminar su frase fue callada por una mirada sombría de Gintoki –no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que estés haciendo, Tohru, saca la basura- ordeno este mientras la rubia solo enfatizo una sonrisa por la expresión del samuray –a la orden Gin Chan- contesto está acumulando una gran masa de energía en su boca en dirección a Sarutobi quien silbo tan fuerte como sus pulmones lo podían, al parecer estaba pidiendo refuerzos –hubiera sido más gentil contigo Gintoki pero no me dejaste opción- anuncio Ayame hacia los presentes que pronto se vieron envueltos por varias cortesanas pertenecientes a la organización Hyakka de Yoshiwara, Sarutobi solo enfatizo una sonrisa burlona hasta sentir como su cuerpo era lanzado por los aires violentamente –muere de una vez- dedico Tohru a punto de carbonizarla, no tenía nada en contra de la mujer peli lila pero si le causaba problemas a Gintoki, ella no lo pasaría por alto más escucho un fuerte grito de mando –alto- tan pronto escucho eso cientos de Kunai llovieron sobre Tohru quien solo chasqueo los dedos tan fuerte que neutralizo el ataque por la presión del viento ante la impresión de las cortesanas que solo se alistaban para una segunda ronda de Kunai, mas fueron detenidas al ver como su líder pasaba en medio de todos ellas una mujer de cabello rubio con una cicatriz en la frente y la mejilla izquierda con un cuerpo delgado en forma de reloj de arena usando un kimono negro. Su cabello se hace como un paquete en la parte superior y se mantiene unido por dos Kunai pequeños.

Todo se mantuvo en un silencio sepulcral hasta que Gintoki decidió dar media vuelta cargando a Kanna que no se resistió, más bien le agarro el gusto de que la cargaran pues Gintoki desprendía un olor a dulcería –Hinowa, apreciamos su hospitalidad pero nos vamos- fue lo único que dijo empezando a salir de ahí seguido de su compañera hasta que varios Kunai les bloquearon el camino –temo que no es tan simple Sakata Gintoki, según el Bakufu tienes una orden de captura- anuncio la rubia con cicatriz ordenando a su subordinadas que apresasen al samuray –Gintoki es mi invitado, no te entrometas Tsukuyo- mando Hinowa con el ceño fruncido ante su antigua amiga que solo la veía con indiferencia –Oye Tsukki, solo apresa a esas 2 de ahí, a Gintoki déjamelo para mí- menciono Sarutobi lista para lanzarse sobre el permanentado sin esperarse como la rubia con traje de maid se empezaba a encabronar –nee Gin Chan, no quieres que las elimine- pedía Tohru con aburrimiento señalándolas mientras Gintoki empezaba a limpiarse las orejas donde varias cortesanas se acercaban a apresarlos pero todas fueron golpeadas quedando inconscientes por la mano de Kanna quien se había despertado –no puedo dormir, no hagan bulla- reclamo esta con indiferencia para volverse a acurrucarse en el pecho de Gintoki quien solo suspiro con cansancio –ustedes más vendrán con nosotras, cualquiera que esté relacionado con Sakata Gintoki será apresado- ordeno Tsukuyo notando como el samuray no le hacía caso por estar meciendo a la pequeña en sus brazos –¿y si nos oponemos?- comento Gintoki sin dirigirle la mirada causando el enojo de Tsukuyo quien a punto de dar la orden vio como Sarutobi se lanzó hacia el samuray con una soga –tu eres todo mío Gintoki- grito la ninja sin percatarse en como pleno cielo fue golpeada en la nuca cayendo al suelo inconsciente, no había sido Tohru pues esta la habría matado sin dudarlo, sin embargo un hombre salía al lado de Gintoki aparentemente inofensivo con un peculiar peinado –perdónenme si interrumpo algo pero… que no se supone que ustedes están a cargo de este lugar- comento el extraño hombre que se recostaba contra la pared seguido de una enorme explosión en la dirección de las cárceles de Yoshiwara donde varios presos escapaban -¿Qué significa esto Zenzou?- pregunto irritada la rubia líder que miraba con mala cara hacia el ninja quien solo se limitó a sonreír –Tic Tac Tic Tac el tiempo corre perras- menciono este con sarcasmo saliendo victorioso porque luego se escucharon más explosiones en esa dirección –maldito, ya nos las pagaras, Sarutobi, en marcha- ordeno Tsukuyo saliendo de ahí junto con todas ante los berrinches de su compañera quien insistía en quedarse para capturar a Gintoki hasta que finalmente desaparecieron –hubiera sido más fácil si yo me hubiera hecho cargo- indico Tohru estirando sus brazos sin perder de vista a el nuevo invitado –pensé que estarías encerrado en tu casa leyendo la Jump- menciono Zenzou tranquilamente ante el silencio de Gintoki que no apartaba la vista de Kanna –pues pasaron muchas cosas, ahora tengo que lidiar con estas 2- señalo el samuray hacia sus compañeras esbozando una pequeña risilla para alivio del ninja –bien, tendremos mucho que conversar adentro, claro si nos lo permite Hinowa- añadió Zenzou mirando a la cortesana que solo afirmo –por supuesto, Seita ve y prepara las bebidas- ordeno la madre hacia su hijo que solo obedeció en lo que todos entraban a la casa -¿otro amigo Gin Chan?- pregunto Tohru con clara desconfianza hacia el ninja que solo tenía dificultades para sentarse por su problema de hemorroides –en cierto sentido diría que si- contesto este mientras acomodaba a Kanna en su regazo pues la pequeña no quiso desprenderse de él, así pasaron toda la tarde donde Gintoki le hablo sobre sus nuevas invitadas y como ahora tenía que lidiar con ellas hasta que llego la noche donde antes que Gintoki se retirase Zenzou lo paro –escucha, esas 2 que vinieron por ti no son las únicas que van por tu cabeza, yo me quedare por aquí para asegurarme que a Hinowa y su hijo no le hagan nada, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- murmuro el ninja advirtiéndole del peligro hacia Gintoki que no cambiaba su expresión de pez muerto –se cuidarme- contesto este saliendo de ahí junto con Kanna en brazos –si te preocupa que nos vuelvan a atacar, la próxima vez yo los matare- hablo divertidamente Tohru siguiendo a Gintoki dejando pasmado a Zenzou –esa niña no sabe el rollo en el que se ha metido- proclamo el ninja viendo como el samuray y su compañera desaparecían a la vista –estarán bien, esas niñas son más duras de lo que parecen- añadió Hinowa con frescura ante el ninja quien solo suspiro –por lo que veo Gintoki ya olvido a la Yato- ante Hinowa quien solo negó con la cabeza –no lo creo, Gin San no es del tipo que olvidaría ese tipo de asuntos tan fácilmente- dedico esta decaída –pero… el que este cuidando de esas 2 es un cambio- enfatizo Zenzou con una ligera risilla recordando a Tohru y a Kanna –de alguna forma ya no se le nota la cara de tonto de antes- anuncio el ninja saliendo de ahí dejando a Hinowa con su hijo -¿Quién sabe? Capaz un clavo saca otro clavo- hablo la cortesana para sí misma –oye Mama ¿crees que Gin San venga de nuevo con su novia?- preguntaba Seita con entusiasmo ante su madre quien solo vio hacia la luna –si te interesa Kanna, Gintoki puede que no lo tome muy bien- comento está logrando que su hijo se asuste por imaginar al samuray queriendo matarlo por querer conversar con Kanna

Volviendo a casa Gintoki no pudo tener tiempo para ponerse a pensar sobre lo que sucedió en la tarde pues ahora tenía un problema, bueno ahora tenía dos problemas muy serios –Gin Chan no quiero dormir ahí- señalo Kanna con ojos llorosos negándose a dormir en el armario –Kanna, no hay más espacio en la habitación de Gin Chan, ahí dormimos nosotros- decía Tohru intentando que Kanna se desprendiese de la ropa de Gintoki –no se supone que tu deberías dormir en el armario y dejar a Kanna tomar tu cama, ya eres grande para dormir sola- comento Gintoki hacia Tohru quien sudaba a mares –eso no es justo, yo llegue primero- arremetió la rubia poniéndose su ropa de dormir y meterse a su cama negándose a salir dejándole el problema –por favor- suplico está mirando con ojos llorosos hacia el permanentado que no pudo mandarla al closet –tu ganas, dormirás con nosotros así que Tohru, compartirás la cama con ella- indico este hacia su compañera que estaba por protestar pero en eso Gintoki sintió como Kanna se aferró a su brazo –hoy, no me hagas esto ¿no querrás que el querido Gin Chan valla a prisión verdad? Suéltame, por favor suéltame, Tohru ayúdame- anuncio este agitando su brazo con desesperación notando como Tohru se molestó con él por querer mandarla a dormir al closet –no me dejaras aunque me arranque el brazo ¿verdad?- dedico Gintoki sin muchas esperanzas ante la monstruosa fuerza de la pequeña por lo que ante las burlas de Tohru que se divertía viéndolo luchar en vano decidió dormir con ella, no había nada de malo si solo le daba la espalda, ya acostado con Kanna a su lado solo pudo escuchar los reproches de Tohru sobre que ella también tenía el legítimo derecho de dormir con el tanto como Kanna, esto vasto para que Gintoki la reprendiese diciéndole que ella era una niña grande para dormir sola y además que ella no lo ayudo cuando Kanna se aferró a él mientras la pequeña solo le hacía gestos de victoria hacia Tohru que solo apretaba los dientes con impotencia al ver la sonrisa triunfante de su amiga al salirse con la suya y sus caprichos. Ya en media noche el permanentado seguía sin conciliar el sueño –nee Gin Chan, yo también tengo frio- añadió la rubia por enésima vez hacia su jefe que empezaba a tener ojeras sintiendo como Kanna se acomodaba en su pecho gentilmente para susto de Gintoki quien vigilaba la puerta por si la ONU entraba –ella puede ser muy despreocupada, a juegos enganchada, solo quiere dormir y comer en su almohada- Gintoki solo volteo ante esas palabras -al menos ahora sé que ella es como cualquier niña hiperactiva- fue la declaración de este mas Tohru solo sonrió ante esa respuesta –Kanna se caracteriza por ser muy tranquila de aspecto muy risueño y cara de chiquilla…- quiso continuar con la descripción de su amiga más su jefe la interrumpió –pelo como el mío y ojos muy hermosos, bajita de estatura con poca figura. Y para rematar es un Dragón- Tohru solo rio por lo bajo, no había pasado ni un día y este ya la había descrito casi igual a lo que ella pensaba –aunque no lo creas, contra su pereza ella solo quiere vivir, una buena vida y ser una niña feliz, la comida basura a veces la vuelve regordeta, vive así su mundo pero siempre respeta a todos, en especial a su familia- no tardo en que Gintoki pestañase ante esas palabras –¿tú crees?- su compañera tan solo asintió -ella te tiene gran aprecio, hoy intento hacer lo correcto, es solo que ella no quiere ver morir a sus amigos, es por ello de su actitud un poco fría- no hacía falta para decir que Kanna había tenido percances en su pasado, y no uno cualquiera pues con solo verle los ojos a la pequeña era más que suficiente, incluso su comportamiento. El y ella bromearon todo el día, busco a Tohru para su protección, mas la rubia a su lado tenia fe en que Gintoki sea más que un simple jefe para Kanna… un padre que la guie en cada acción –aunque es muy perezosa tiene un gran poder oculto, aunque a veces en las batallas se ha visto asustadiza pero si se viene arriba machaca con palizas- y es que era cierto, Gintoki había apreciado como la pequeña se había librado de todas sus atacantes sin ayuda de nadie, quizás su cara de póker esconda más que una simple tormenta, una fuerte relación que esa pequeña cimienta, pensando en ellos como su familia algo disfuncional pero como un engranaje lento que auxilia –cuando ha necesitado demostrar su poder, ha arrasado la batalla casi sin querer, cuando fue abandonada sus lágrimas caían, ella no pudo con lo que sus ojos veían- levantando el brazo para tranquilizarla, Gintoki demostró que no hacía falta decir otra palabra –esta pequeña tiene un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho, no puedo ni imaginar sus lágrimas cayendo en el cuerpo maltrecho de esa persona especial para ella que se le fue arrebatada, es triste pero lo ha perdido, nunca más la tendrá consigo… más a pesar de ese dolor y el tormento interno te prometo que ella seguirá luchando para salir de ese infierno- Tohru solo cayo al estar satisfecha con esa respuesta, tal parece que no todos los humanos eran malo hoy en día, tal vez si pudo encontrar uno que valiera la pena y de verdad que se sacó la lotería al encontrarlo solo para ella, puso seguir fantaseando de no ser porque una dormida Kanna empezaba a moverse entre las sabanas golpeando en el proceso a Gintoki –será una larga noche- comento este para sí mismo siguiendo con la conversación de Tohru hasta el amanecer


	3. LOS DULCES SON PARA COMPARTIR

LOS DULCES SON PARA COMPARTIR (TE ARREPENTIRAS DESPUES)

Llegada la mañana todos se levantaron habiendo dormido muy bien a excepción del señor samuray que maldecía a Tohru, de por si no saldría de la cama aun si ella lo amenazara con desintegrarlo pero el aromático olor de un desayuno hecho por la rubia y el hecho de sus tripas retorciéndose de hambre lo saco de la cama y valla que valía la pena, pues en la pequeña mesa veía como Kanna y Tohru lo esperaban para desayunar, un dato curioso fue ver como ellas no peleaban por la comida como él estaba acostumbrado en el pasado –veo que te luciste Tohru- comento Gintoki con la boca lleno de comida –esta delicioso- prosiguió Kanna imitando al peli plateado al hablar con la boca llena y pedir otra ronda para sorpresa de Tohru que solo acato a la orden sirviendo otra porción, así prosiguieron hasta terminar y limpiar la mesa, Gintoki por raros motivos se encontraba lavando los platos mientras ellas miraban la TV tranquilamente con el estómago lleno, debía demostrar que no era un inútil y mucho menos que una niña hiciera su trabajo, todo iba muy bien hasta que escucho un ruido extraño que provenía de la puerta, por lo general alguien tocaría la puerta pero esos lo estaban forzando, Tohru se percató de eso y apunto de aniquilar al sujeto vio como Gintoki se dispuso hacerse cargo, al poco tiempo un enorme sujeto de color blanco entro dejando con curiosidad a Kanna por ese ser hasta que vio como de una patada Gintoki mando a volar al animal cosa u objeto que sea eso hacia la calle –si ella está aquí él también lo está- concluyo Gintoki viendo por el agujero de su casa a Elizabeth quien aparentemente estaba encima de un sujeto aplastándolo –por lo visto tu animo ha mejorado, eso me alegra- musito el hombre debajo de Elizabeth hasta sentir como alguien caía encima de él y su pingüino mostrando a Tohru con el ceño fruncido –pensaba tener un día agradable con Gin chan, hasta que llegaron ustedes- indico la rubia mostrándose un poco enojada mientras Gintoki los miraba junto con Kanna quien veía a Elizabeth como un enorme peluche –Zura, yo que tu correría lo más rápido posible- proclamo este notando como Tohru se preparaba para lanzarse en cualquier segundo -Zura janai, Katsura da y solo he venido a ver como estabas- pronuncio este sin poder venir la patada voladora y los pisotones de la chica con cola de reptil, Elizabeth solo opto por mirar, ni loco intervendría en la pelea contra la sádica rubia. Después de una madreada Katsura era sanado por Elizabeth mientras Gintoki solo esperaba a escuchar las estupideces de su amigo mientras Tohru serbia un poco de té y Kanna comía Sukonbu mirando fijamente a Elizabeth como si de comida se tratase –Kanna, ni se te ocurra comerte esa cosa, te dará indigestión- advirtió el permanentado en lo que la pequeña solo bufo con notoria decepción –está bien- dijo la pequeña para alivio de la mascota de Katsura quien veía a su antiguo compañero de armas lucir más… feliz que como lo dejo hace unas semanas –¿a qué debemos su visita? Si no viene a ofrecernos trabajo puede largarse- comento Tohru sin guardarse nada mientras Gintoki alistaba a Kanna para salir a la calle en busca de Gengai, al parecer tenía que ir a recoger un paquete –Lo siento Zura pero estaré ocupado, regresa otro día- indico el permanentado siendo lo menos brusco pero había perdido la confianza en su amigo después de que este lo traicionase al unirse a los demás –Gin Chan ¿has visto mis caramel…?- sin poder continuar, Kanna veía como Gintoki tenía las mejillas hinchadas como si de una ardilla se tratase mostrándolo como el culpable –kanna… yo… no es lo que parece- decía este notando como la pequeña empezaba a formar pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos al ver que no quedaba ninguno de sus caramelos, por lo general Gintoki esperaría una tremenda paliza pero solo obtuvo un llanto silencioso de Kanna lo cual lo hizo sentirse más culpable que de costumbre y solo pudo ver como Tohru la consolaba –Gin Chan, tienes que devolverle sus dulces- mando la rubia extendiéndole la mano como si cobrase algo -¿Cómo puedes ponerte del lado de la glotona? Ella fue quien se tomó mi última botella de leche con fresas- señalo este hacia la pequeña quien tuvo un tic nervioso en su cola ante esa acusación volteando lentamente la cabeza –Kanna ¿eso es cierto?- pregunto Tohru mirándola tétricamente hacia la pequeña que veía como Gintoki tenía una sonrisa triunfante al ver como la pequeña era regañada –tu tampoco te salvas, ambos se disculparan y devolverán lo que robaron- animo Tohru con una sonrisa tétrica que ni el peli plateado quiso contradecir –ahora dense un abraso de reconciliación- pidió la dragona para mal gusto de Gintoki quien quiso replicar mas solo vio como la mirada de su amiga se ensombrecía y sin perder tiempo abrazo a Kanna y esta le devolvió el abrazo, ambos solo temblaban con temor mirando a Tohru para que quedase satisfecha mientras ambos albinos no paraban de sudar balas ignorando olímpicamente que Katsura tenía la boca abierta de par en par por estar viendo eso, fue como si lo de hace semanas nunca hubiese existido en la mente de Gintoki, hasta salir de ese aspecto al recibir un zape en la cabeza por Elizabeth quien tenía su cartel escrito en la mano –"no me avergüences"- donde Katsura veía como todos lo miraban como si fuese lo más raro de ahí –tus amigos dan miedo Gin chan- recalco Tohru con asco alejando a Kanna de los presentes donde Katsura sintió como su dignidad se desmoronaba por aquella rubia que se ponía detrás de Gintoki

Camino a Gengai el trio caminaba tranquilo, eso querrían decir si no fuera porque Katsura los estaba siguiendo por detrás –y si es un espía de esa mujer del otro día- comento Tohru sospechando del terrorista Joui –no tiene caso preocuparte por eso, solo ignórenlo y se ira, siempre lo hago- contesto Gintoki con aburrimiento mientras se limpiaba la nariz con su dedo como de costumbre en lo que Tohru estaba por replicar por el peligro –Tohru, estaremos bien, tranquilízate- dedico Kanna mientras también se hurgaba la nariz junto a Gintoki para sorpresa de la rubia que veía como la pequeña se parecía cada vez más al samuray –bien, llegamos- anuncio el permanentado ante el taller de Gengai quien estaba trabajando en algunos de sus proyectos de robot hasta notar la presencia ruidosa y escandalosa que Gintoki hacia junto a sus amigas que quedaron maravilladas con el lugar lleno de robot que había construido el anciano en su vida –no me digas que andas de niñero, esas mocosas van a romper mis cosas- indico Gengai viendo como ambas chicas levantaban las maquinas con una mano como si no fuese gran cosa el masivo peso que sostenían asustando al anciano por sus máquinas –oigan, no rompan nada que luego soy yo el que tendré que pagar- reclamo Gintoki desde lejos hasta que Tohru y Kanna regresaron a su lado –está bien ¿al menos puedo quedarme con esto?- preguntaba Tohru encima de una moto convencional –no veo porque no, además ese es el paquete que vengo a recoger- concluyo el permanentado revisando que la moto estuviese en buen estado siendo observado por Gengai que lo miraba de manera extraña -¿te encuentras bien Gintoki?- pregunto sin rodeos el anciano con su actitud neutral llamando la atención de los presentes –si es por lo que paso antes, te aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con ellas- contesto este seriamente saliendo de ahí pasando a un lado del viejo que solo dio una enorme sonrisa sin que nadie lo notase dirigiendo su mirada hacia las acompañantes del samuray que no sabían lo que pasaba hasta que el viejo les dirigió la mirada –ustedes… más les vale no hacerle daño- fueron las palabras dirigidas hacia Tohru y Kanna que no entendieron lo que les quiso decir hasta escuchar el llamado de peli plateado que ya arrancaba con la moto –las espero en casa- indico este acelerando su moto pensando que las dos podrían seguirle el ritmo, después de todo podían volar en su forma Dragón aunque realmente solo quería escapar a comprar la Jump de esa semana, pronto se dio cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar –Are ¿Qué extraño? Juraría ya estar por la esquina- volteando para atrás vio como Kanna agarraba la parte posterior de la motocicleta mientras Tohru le sonreía de manera amigable –espero no te vayas por ahí solo, puede ser peligroso- Gintoki solo palideció al verla de esa manera y concluyo que no podía hacer nada hasta ver como Gengai levantaba su brazo –no espero que me pagues pero al menos me harías un favor, lleva estos paquetes al Bakufu, esos perros pidieron una entrega y además puedes cobrar la paga, no es mucho después de todo- Gintoki estaba por rechazar la petición pero recordó que estaba bajo de dinero y no había tenido trabajo en los últimos días –bien, lo haremos, ya escucharon tenemos trabajo- indico este sin ver venir como ambas dragonas se subieron a su moto quedando algo apretados mientras Gintoki intentaba sacarlas a la fuerza –ustedes pesan demasiado y además pueden volar- replico este forcejeando con Tohru quien solo lo abrazaba por la espalda con fuerza –pero si lo hacemos toda la gente se dará cuenta que somos dragones- contesto esta fijándose en como Gintoki ceso en su agarre, había dado un buen punto y solo volteo hacia el anciano que no entendía de lo que hablaba, sin pensarlo mucho Gintoki tomo el paquete y arranco con ambas no queriendo dar explicaciones –más rápido Gin Chan- grito Kanna de la emoción pues estaba en la parte delantera justo debajo de Gintoki frente al timón mientras Tohru estaba sentada en la parte de atrás abrazando el estómago de Gintoki para sostenerse mientras el permanentado sentía como sus costillas eran trituradas sin fijarse que se había metido en el sentido contrario de los carriles de la calle para su susto pero adrenalina para Kanna y Tohru que vieron como Gintoki intentaba esquivar cada auto causando un desmadre en toda la calle

A fuera del palacio del Shogun los guardias jugaban cartas sin tener que hacer otra cosa hasta que vieron a lo lejos hubo una cadena de explosiones que venía hacia el castillo, tomando precauciones cerraron las puertas enormes de madera con la seguridad de que se trataba de un ataque terrorista, todo permaneció en silencio y todos pensaron que el peligro había pasado, sin contar de que la enorme puerta de madera maciza seria desintegrada por un enorme rayo carmesí que desintegro todo a su paso casi destrozando el palacio del Shogun y entre todo esa destrucción salió disparado un objeto que se estrelló en el suelo dejando un gran cráter alrededor. Todo se llenó de silencio mientras los guardias se posicionaban por si se trataba de algún criminal Joui mas solo vieron como un peli plateado se encontraba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral mientras una pequeña le daba descargas en su pecho como si fuera un desfibrilador en lo que una rubia estaba de brazos cruzados –por eso dije que dobláramos a la izquierda, mi izquierda- recalco esta hacia el samuray que despertó al toque respirando con notaria rapidez recordando los sucesos de hace unos segundos mirando a Tohru y abalanzarse contra ella –cómo pudiste, casi morimos en esa explosión y todo solo porque viste a un conocido tuyo- regaño este viendo como Tohru señalaba como su cabello se quemaba mirando como Gintoki se revolcaba en el suelo pidiendo auxilio donde Kanna lo correteaba para ayudarlo –rápido Gintoki, metete aquí- señalo la rubia abriendo su boca con saliva –sabes, prefiero quemarme que meterme ahí adentro- comunico este tranquilamente sintiendo como Kanna lo roseaba con un balde de agua fría que había por ahí ante los ojos de los montones de guardias que los rodeaban pero siendo ignorados por el trio que solo discutía acerca de la ruta que debieron tomar. Antes de que Gintoki y Kanna discutieran en medio de ellas se plantó una lanza que se les fue lanzada como advertencia notando como cientos de guardias se preparaban para atacar para colmo del samuray que solo escupió a un lado, ese era uno de los motivos por el que no quiso venir –Gin Chan, entrégales el paquetes y vámonos deprisa, hoy vi oferta de pescado en la tienda- opino Tohru haciendo las cuentas en su mente por si alcanzaba para unos postres para Kanna y Gintoki, a veces le encantaba mimarlos de alguna manera –ya la escucharon, solo venimos a dejar un paquete y nos iremos para que nadie salga herido- anuncio Gintoki frente a toda la caravana del shogun que lo miraban con malos ojos en especial a Gintoki pero no tenían motivos para apresarlos así que solo abrieron un camino donde Gintoki pensó que los dejarían pasar más vio cómo dos siluetas aparecían caminando lentamente hacia el las cuales el samuray reconoció de inmediato –estaba teniendo un espléndido día con Otae hasta que apareciste, pensé que estabas muerto con la herida en tu corazón- musito una chica con un parche en su ojo mirando fijamente hacia el trio al lado de una chica visiblemente plana –tranquila Kyuubei, Gin Chan no sería tan tonto para venir así nada más, quizás solo quiera que lo encerremos en la celda- opino la peli café con una sonrisa hacia el samuray que tenía una notoria expresión de ira en sus ojos y esto fue notado por Tohru que no comprendía muy bien la situación hasta ver como el puño de Gintoki ejercía tanta presión que parecía iba a explotar, este por el contrario considero el abalanzarse sobre todos esos guardias y hacerles escupir la ubicación de Kagura y Okita mas su mano fue envuelta por otra más pequeña y tibia que la de el –Gin Chan, regresemos a casa- dedico Kanna aplacando la ira de Gintoki que solo suspiro y formo una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Tohru observando como su jefe arrojaba el paquete de Gengai frente a Kyuubei y Otae –el viejo dijo que habría una paga por entregar el paquete, denos nuestra paga y prometo no destruir su fortaleza- anuncio Tohru de manera seria ante todo el ejercito que rompió en risas frente a Tohru que por poco y se carga a todos los presente si no fuera porque Gintoki la sujetaba por la cintura con fuerza -¿de veras creen que llegarían tan lejos? Tenemos al clan más fuerte del universo en las filas de nuestro ejército, además el legendario Umibouzu está de nuestra parte, ustedes no son nada- eran los comentarios que se escuchaba del ejercito del Shogun riéndose del trio del medio mientras Gintoki sujetaba por la cintura a ambas dragonas ya que Kanna también se molestó por esos comentarios y quiso liquidarlos –¿acaso son tus nuevas amigas? ¿Qué se supone que son, acaso las recogiste o algo así?- pregunto Kyuubei mostrando interés sobre las nuevas compañeras de su enemigo –para tu información enana, soy una dragona y vivimos con el- contesto la rubia sin lograr cambiar la expresión de la chica en su delante –¿una dragona? Gintoki no cabe dudas que vas por ahí recogiendo a cualquier chica que vive en fantasías- Tohru estaba con muchas ansias de asesinarla y Kanna solo se la pasaba mirando a la castaña para luego voltear hacia Gintoki señalando a Otae –Gin Chan, creo que ese gorila se escapó del zoológico- Tohru no entendió mucha esa descripción pero Gintoki solo estaba que se aguantaba la risa, por lo que esta solo prosiguió a analizar a la castaña llegando a la misma conclusión –tienen razón, parece más una gorila que una persona- concluyo la rubia logrando que Gintoki explote de risa ganándose una mirada asesina de la mencionada –di lo que quieras pero soy mucho más madura y mujer que tu- Tohru estaba por contestarle, sin embargo sintió como uno de sus senos era apretado y masajeado por la mano de Gintoki mientras que este con su otra mano señalaba los grandes bultos de Tohru que solo rebotaban entre sus manos además de que cabían a la perfección en la enorme palma del permanentado –Gin Chan, no tan fuerte- pedía Tohru dejando salir pequeños gemidos, entre tanto Otae solo miraba la escena estando totalmente enojada de por ver las indirectas que Gintoki le mandaba –podrás lardear que eres una Dama de cuarta, pero Tohru tiene algo que tu o tus amiguitas jamás tendrán- proclamo Gintoki dando un último apretón al busto de Tohru que solo tenía una mirada lasciva en su rostro dándole plena confianza de que avance al siguiente nivel si no fuera por un pequeño paquete que cayó del cielo a los pies de los Yorosuya –esto es…- Gintoki sin poder creerlo vio a lo lejos en la cima de una torre del castillo a Katsura –es la paga por completar el encargo de Gengai- anuncio este al lado de Elizabeth que levantaba su letrero "buen trabajo" era lo que decía mientras Gintoki solo veía el fajo de dinero junto a Tohru y Kanna que sonrieron de par en par a excepción de la primera que solo pudo quedarse con las ganas de sabroseare a Gintoki -¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Katsura? Acaso planeas revelarte y convertirte nuevamente en criminal- proclamo Kyuubei con fuerza hacia el otro samuray –no sé de qué hablas, en lo que a mí respecta siempre he sido un noble criminal en busca de la restauración de su país, nunca me uní a ustedes- Katsura solo dirigió su mirada hacia Gintoki que lo veía desde el suelo con notoria seriedad –esto no cambia las cosas Zura- replico Gintoki cargando a Kanna entre sus brazos preparándose para escapar junto a Tohru - _Zura janai, Katsura da. _Nos volveremos a ver Gintoki- enfatizo este con una sonrisa saltando de la torre junto a Elizabeth en paracaídas siendo perseguido por todos los guardias dejando a Tohru y los demás solos –tu amigo sí que es popular- anuncio Tohru estirando sus músculos al notar que no habría a nadie a quien enfrentar –primero vayamos a comprar la Jump- indico el permanentado ante la felicidad de Kanna quien se había vuelto aficionada a aquella revista –bien, pasaremos por el mercado y preparare la cena- pronto fueron interrumpidos por un sable que apunto hacia el cuello de Gintoki por la espalda –no puedo dejar que una rata como tu este libre por Edo, vendrás conmigo quieras o no- amenazo Kyuubei junto a Otae que se limitaba a observar –si eres inteligente bajaras esa espada y te retiraras, de lo contrario no seré responsable de lo que llegase a pasarte- advirtió el samuray sin siquiera mirarla encolerizando a la mujer que con un fuerte agarre estuvo a punto de cortar la garganta del permanentado si no fuera porque unos delicados dedos sujetaban la filosa hoja como si nada dejando con la boca abierta a Kyuubei pues según ella había entrenado con tanta fuerza que podría estar a la par con el primer oficial del Shinsengumi pero ahí mismo aquella chica con traje de sirvienta la detuvo con los dedos mientras que sus flequillos le tapaban el rostro impidiendo ver su expresión –te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿Qué planeabas hacerle a Gin Chan?- decía una Tohru penetrando con su mirada de muerte hacia la atacante de su jefe que sin mucho jaloneo cayo sentada hacia atrás sin poder articular ni una palabra por el miedo intenso que vivió frente a la rubia siendo rápidamente auxiliada por su compañera Otae -¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Gintoki? Responde animal- anuncio con notorio enojo la castaña fijándose que su amiga lucia muy pálida y sin contenerse quiso abofetear al samuray pero en lugar de eso recibió un golpe en su mejilla que la mando a revolcar en el suelo a varios metros ¿el culpable? Tohru le había asestado un fuerte golpe sin remordimiento para sorpresa de Gintoki que se quedó estupefacto por lo sucedido viendo como Otae pese a ver recibido un golpe de Tohru se levantaba con dolor agarrándose su mejilla hinchada –tan bajo has caído que dejas que las mujeres hagan el trabajo sucio por ti Gintoki- amenazo esta con ira sin notar como la pequeña albina se posicionaba frente al samuray –si te metes con Gin Chan, te metes conmigo y si te metes con los yorosuya entonces te metes con nosotros- proclamo Kanna sosteniendo su mirada tranquila ante la impresión de Otae que no se tragaba lo que escuchaba –lo que oíste, somos los Yorosuya- indico Tohru con orgullo hasta sentir como su cabeza era acariciada por el permanentado mientras este revoloteaba con sus mechones rubios –puedes ser orgullosa cuando te lo proponen ¿no?- comento este con una sincera sonrisa que Tohru no había visto hasta ahora pero pronto vio cómo su jefe era tacleado por detrás por la pequeña Kanna que por poco y le quebraba las vértebras de la espalda –si esto es por los dulces te prometo que te daré Sukonbu llegando a casa- añadió este encorvándose como anciano para sentir como la pequeña le pedía que la cargase –bien tu ganas- indico este sintiendo como Kanna se acurrucaba en su pecho mientras su otro brazo era tomado por Tohru –vayamos de compra, esta vez pienso prepararles mi especialidad- proclamo esta con entusiasmo ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de muerte de Otae y las amenazas que esta lanzaba como veneno

El resto del día la pasaron mejor que como comenzaron, Gintoki junto a las dos dragonas habían comido hasta llenarse y ahora se encontraban en la pequeña sala mientras Kanna leía la Jump tirada en el sofá, Tohru aparentemente miraba la TV y Gintoki se preparaba para darse un baño relajante –no entren, estaré ocupado- indico este cerrando la puerta y meterse a la bañera, no era la mejor pero al menos era lo suficientemente grande para el así que sin más se hundió en el agua de la bañera, todo estaba en calma, ni siquiera recordó su encuentro fastidioso con Otae y su amiga, podría quedarse todo el día así pero pronto escucho como la puerta del baño crujió y eso no significaba nada bueno –Gin Chan- se escuchó una voz bastante familiar para el Samuray que sin perder tiempo tranco la puerta aplicando fuerza para que Tohru no entrase golpeando a alguien en el proceso -¿Por qué hiciste eso? Solo quería entrar- recrimino la rubia fuera del baño tapándose la nariz roja por el golpe con la puerta del baño –y encima lo preguntas, estoy desnudo ¿Qué otra razón existe para que no entres?- Regaño el permanentado rojo de la vergüenza por lo que pudo haber pasado hace unos momentos –pero podría serte de utilidad, podría limpiar tu espalda además, no diste lo mismo cuando me tocaste los senos- clamo esta con entusiasmo logrando que su jefe se avergonzara más de lo que ya estaba queriendo salir del baño lo más rápido posible –ni se te ocurra entrar aquí, solo ve con Kanna y haz otra cosa, mis Kintama y yo te lo agradeceremos- pidió este con una venita de cólera haciendo notar su incomodidad –pero Kanna está justo aquí, fue ella quien sugirió que podríamos bañarnos todos juntos para ahorrar agua- declaro Tohru con naturalidad mientras la pequeña albina ya se encontraba como vino al mundo frente a la puerta del baño, Gintoki solo tenía el rostro en shock por esa declaración, jamás pensó en que aquella niña haría eso pero tenía que regresar a la realidad –no importa de quien haya sido la brillante idea de meterse al baño, solo váyanse y olviden que tuvimos esta conversación- pidió este martillando la puerta con madera y clavos tratando de prevenir que esas dos entrasen más fue inútil al ver como la fuerza inhumana de la pequeña destruía la puerta en pedazos –lo siento por la puerta, enseguida la reparare- dedico Tohru con una sonrisa reparando el daño ante los berrinches de Gintoki que pedía que salieran mientras les arrojaba lo que tenía al alcance sin salir del agua para no mostrar su "dignidad" aunque fue inútil pues estas solo empezaron a desnudarse como si fuese lo más normal del mundo para infarto de Gintoki que en pánico estuvo a punto de arrancarse los parpados de los ojos pero era detenido por Tohru contra quien forcejeaba inútilmente mientras Kanna se acomodaba en la pequeña bañera sentándose entre las piernas de Gintoki en lo que este se cubría los ojos con una vergüenza que jamás había tenido en su vida, había pasado por todo tipo de humillación pero esa sin duda lo marcaria de por vida y más aún se encontraba con su problemas más letal, le costaba mucho trabajo controlar a su amiguito de abajo al tener que imaginarse a la vieja de Otose en bikini pero sabía que eso no funcionaría para siempre y la opción de escapar corriendo se fue al caño al sentir como Tohru con una palmada en su espalda le incapacito las piernas –listo, con eso no podrás moverte por un tiempo- indico Tohru con una sonrisa al inmovilizar a su jefe que solo peleaba por irse de ahí –acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que hacen ¿nunca les dieron "la plática" que se supone que sus padres debieron decirles- contradijo Gintoki en su berrinche hasta sentir un codazo en su estómago que lo tranquilizo –Gin Chan haces mucha bulla- atino Kanna demostrando ser la culpable al estar cansada de los lloriqueos de su jefe –no es tan grande pero diría que encajamos los 3 perfectamente- anuncio Tohru entrando a la tina con una toalla sentándose en la espalda de Gintoki quien empezaba a tararear la canción de "Doraemon" con los ojos abiertos de par en par por lo que estaba sucediendo más fue callado al sentir los generosos pechos de la rubia contra su espalda, al menos tenía una toalla pero eso no le quitaba la incomodidad que el samuray sentía y que por poco pierde la cordura si no fuera porque pronto noto que Kanna levantaba su cabello hacia un lado logrando mostrar su pequeña espalda –Gin chan, creo que quiere le laves la espalda- indico la rubia como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y antes de que su jefe replicase sintió otro codazo por parte de la pequeña que por poco y le sacaba el relleno –quizás es la forma en como quiere que le pagues por haberte comido sus dulces- dedico la rubia fregando la espalda de un ya más tranquilo Gintoki que solo trago duro por la posición en la que se encontraba –bien lo hare, pero prometan que no dirán nada de esto a nadie, maldición el solo decir eso pareciera que las estuviera chantajeando- lloriqueo este al escuchar lo que salía de su boca poniéndose a lavar la espalda de Kanna. Tohru lo lavaba por detrás y el bañaba a Kanna, hasta tuvo que lavarle la cabeza porque según Tohru la pequeña no sabía hacerlo correctamente, según Gintoki tuvo que enseñarle correctamente para que lo haga sola mientras Tohru hacia que el agua de la regadera los limpiara queriendo evitar el tema de las desagradables cicatrices aun frescas que marcaban a su jefe mientras teñían el agua del baño con un tono carmesí producto de la sangre que aun se filtraba por las heridas pero la curiosidad gano más que el silencio –Gin chan, sobre tu espalda… tu- de inmediato el permanentado solo bufo por ese comentario –si es muy grande para que lo laves lo hare yo después- contesto este sin saber de lo que hablaba su compañera –no es eso, esas marcas que tienes ¿Cómo te las hicistes? No es normal que no cicatricen… - proclamo está bajando su tono de vos al último momento al ver que había tocado un tema delicado por como Gintoki guardo silencio, incluso Kanna se quedó más quieta de lo normal al escuchar eso –no es que no quiera contarles sobre mi pasado, pero no necesito tu lasrima- contesto este tratando de formar una sonrisa falsa que Tohru lo tomo a modo que no quería seguir con la conversación –entiendo- fue lo único que dijo Tohru dejando el ambiente en total silencio, la incomodidad y la vergüenza pronto abandonaron los pensamientos de Gintoki que sin querer vio como los ojos de su compañera se llenaron de culpa y Gintoki se fijo que era demasiado sensible para ser una dragona del apocalipsis así que sin más opto por animarla al menos en lo que podía –Tohru… serias tan amable de lavarme la cabeza, estoy un poco ocupado con Kanna así que…- tratando de sonar lo más desinteresado no pudo ver venir cuando la rubia se levantó en sus rodillas para tener más acceso a su labor sin percatarse en como sus pechos se acomodaban en lo hombros de Gintoki que seguía con su expresión aburrida demostrando un claro dominio sobre sus más bajos instintos… o eso se podría decir hasta que una leve línea roja salió de su nariz

Terminando el baño Tohru se puso a cocinar la cena mientras Gintoki enseñaba a Kanna sobre las calles de Kabuki para que esta no entrase a sitios malos a través de un mapa mal dibujado por el adicto del azúcar de su jefe –no te preocupes por ella, si se pierde puede transformarse y venir volando directo aquí- atino Tohru sirviendo la comida en la mesa –lo sé, pero me preocupan más los niños tontos que quieran meterse con ella- respondió este recordando a los mocosos de los brabucones que había por el barrio –en todo caso ella les dará una golpiza para que nunca se les olvide- anuncio la rubia levantando a Kanna apreciando como la pequeña tenía un pedazo de pan en la boca –nhe Kanna ¿ese pan no será…?- un ligero shock golpeo el pecho de Gintoki al apreciar como toda la comida de la mesa se lo había comido la pequeña mientras Tohru veía como la cara de su jefe en vez de estar furioso le resaltaba una sonrisa de niño y no podía comprender el ¿Por qué? A su lado Kanna solo estaba satisfecha por su travesura hasta que su rostro empezó a sudar de golpe cuando Gintoki se acercó a la nevera y abrió un compartimiento que se suponía solo Kanna conocía –ya que estas llena, supongo que Tohru y yo comeremos esto, después de todo esto no es de nadie ¿verdad?- arremetió Gintoki con una sonrisa sádica hacia la pequeña que miraba hacia otro lado con los ojos llorosos no queriéndole dar el gusto a su jefe de mofarse hasta que de un zape Tohru tranquilizo a Gintoki plantándole en el suelo –gracias Tohru- decía la pequeña con brillo en sus ojos que desapareció al escuchar un sorbo que provenía del permanentado, al acercarse vio como este tomaba su preciada leche de fresas con desesperación terminando con una sonrisa burlona –yo gano- fue lo que dijo hasta ver como Tohru encajo su brazo en el piso de madera sacando una notoria cantidad de chocolates y caramelos dejando a su jefe frio como el alba ¿Cuándo lo había descubierto? Mas pálido se puso cuando se los ofreció a Kanna que sin dudarlo los devoro frente a Gintoki que solo era contenido por la espalda por Tohru que reia por el espectáculo de su jefe, era como si cuidase a un niño –si tanta hambre tienes, podemos retomar lo de esta mañana Gin Chan- clamo está desabrochando su vestido mostrando su pecho al descubierto mientras este solo la roseo con agua –controla tus hormonas degenerada- replico este tratando de contenerla con lo que fuera. En la hora de dormir Gintoki solo permanecía en posición fetal en su cama susurrando tan bajo que parecía que maldecía a alguien aunque poco le importo a Kanna que se metió entre las sabanas del samuray para acomodarse mientras Tohru solo sonreía un poco nerviosa al sentir que las maldiciones eran más para ellas que para Kanna, Tohru no pudo cerrar los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de su jefe -¿Cómo fue tu vida… Tohru?- fue lo que dijo Gintoki que no quitaba su vista del techo mientras Kanna utilizaba su brazo como almohada, la rubia solo suspiro en lo que se acomodaba en su cama –te lo diré… solo si tu también me cuentas tu pasado- contesto esta con una sonrisa a lo que Gintoki acepto –pues bien… como empezar, nada se acerca de mis padres biológicos asi que supongo que soy huerfano. Cuando era niño, siempre iba de un lugar a otro. En una ocasión, fui encontrado por un hombre que más tarde se convertiría en mi maestro- indico Gintoki recordando su infancia con Shouyou notando como Tohru lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos –ohhhh tu infancia se parece mucha a la mía, yo también crecí en campos de batalla, para ser más exacta peleaba contra los arcángeles de Dios, eran unos tipos molestos hasta que fueron eliminados por la facción oscura- comento está tocándose el mentón pensando como su padre los había acabado en un instante –bueno, tu turno ¿Cómo fue tu vida? ¿Tienes padres?- pregunto este ante la rubia quien solo esbozo una sonrisa decaída –no puedo quejarme, he tenido una buena vida, pero…- pausando un momento Gintoki se dio cuenta de la reacción de Tohru –si no quieres continuar lo entiendo, quizás haya sido un trago muy amargo- indico este cerrando sus ojos hasta que un brusco movimiento lo despertó viendo como la rubia estaba frente a su rostro con determinación –no fue un trago amargo, fue el mejor trago que tuve en mi vida, ella… era especial para mí pero mi familia… - añadió está recordando a su vieja amiga de antaño –con que también perdiste a alguien especial, tranquila, con el tiempo te acostumbraras- comento este llamando la atención de Tohru –acaso tu… también- mirando a su jefe que se volteaba para el otro lado con Kanna regresando a su expresión de pez muerto –no solo yo… todos en algún momento de la vida, han perdido a alguien querido la mayoría en la guerra, ninguno es la excepción- proclamo este secamente ante la confusión de Tohru –nunca tuve problemas con las guerras, mi problema era mi papá siempre queriendo decidir por su cuenta sobre mi futuro, pocas veces lo he escuchado decir que me quiere comparado con lo que me hizo- contesto esta con cierto desprecio escuchando como el samuray esbozo una sonrisa de burla ante las palabras de la rubia –no es correcto burlarse de la opinión de la gente- comento está seriamente pero Gintoki seguía con su burla que no termino hasta unos segundos después –puede que tengas razón respecto a tu familia pero…- pronto su actitud despreocupada enfatizo una triste sonrisa –si tienes a alguien a quien decir papá ¿Qué más puedes desear? Yo siempre he querido una familia quizás como la tuya… es irónico ¿no? La gente que no tiene algo lo aprecia más que el que lo tiene- contesto este como si nada cerrando los ojos poco a poco queriendo dejar la plática ahí mismo dejando muda a su compañera que no supo que decir pues no pudo argumentar contra esa lógica, mas no pudo hacerlo al sentir como Kanna tiraba de su polo penetrándolo con la misma mirada de pez muerto que la de el –para ser una niña puedo decir que tú también has sufrido, incluso más que yo- Kanna solo bajo la mirada pues su jefe de alguna manera tenía razón, había odiado las guerras desde que nació y una razón para hacerlo era que Tohru siempre quedaba envuelta y resultaba herida, para ella ver a su figura de hermana mayor en peligro era una sensación terrible y parecía que Gintoki había experimentado de primera mano el conflicto de una guerra. Tohru por otra parte notaba como era excluida de la conversación viendo como Gintoki le prestaba más atención a Kanna, el permanentado estuvo por acomodarse hasta sentir otra tirada de su manga –Tohru, si quieres ir al baño puede ir sola, ya estas grande para que Kanna o yo te acompañemos- la rubia solo negó con la cabeza notándose un tanto triste casi como si sufriera al hablar –es solo… yo… sobre lo que hablábamos- sin poder continuar Gintoki solo empezó a acomodarla en su cama como si de una niña se tratase, cual quiera que viera eso diría que era como ver a un padre arropando a su hija que se había asustado con alguna película de terror, ya estando tapada Tohru solo miro con curiosidad como su jefe terminaba de acomodar su enorme cola de Dragón entre las sabanas –escucha, en vez de verte sufrir a causa de como eras, preferiría verte sufriendo por el esfuerzo a cambiar- Tohru solo se quedó quieta estática al escuchar eso, nadie la había hablado así en su vida, no percibió ni una pisca de malicia en las palabras de Gintoki quien solo se paraba hacia la cocina por agua dejando a las 2 dragonas. Pronto Tohru sintió como una pequeña mano la acariciaba la cabeza tratándose de Kanna quien parecía consolarla –Gin Chan no lo hizo de mala gana, el solo se preocupa por ti- indico esta también yéndose a la cocina a tomar agua en lo que su amiga recordaba sus experiencias del pasado, sin duda alguna Gintoki era todo lo contrario a Kobayashi pero a la vez tan igual, casi como los lados de una moneda y eso de alguna manera… la hizo sentir mejor. Ya en la cocina Gintoki había mentido y se encontraba pelando mandarinas para él y para Kanna quien no paraba de mirarlo –si seguimos así no tendremos nada para el invierno- comento este mientras le arrojaba a la pequeña albina pedazos de la fruta que ella atrapaba en el aire con agilidad, justo en el último bocado Kanna y Gintoki pararon cuando vieron como una ya recuperada Tohru se la paso un buen rato en el teléfono antiguo de la casa aparentemente hablando con alguien para luego venir hacia ellos con una sonrisa fuera de lo normal inclusive un tanto escalofriante –hoy, ¿te encuentras bien?- ambos albinos solo sudaron por lo que podría pasar porque inclusive Kanna no había visto esa faceta de la rubia –Gin Chan se me ha ocurrido algo increíble, creo que ya estás listo para conocer al resto de mi familia, vendrán mañana- en ese momento Gintoki sintió el verdadero terror, tendría a mas dragones en su casa y posiblemente unos nada amistosos y por mero instinto cogió unas maletas –voy por unos cigarrillos, enseguida vuelvo- intentando abrir la puerta noto que esta no cedía por más fuerza que aplicase y en desesperación mando un punta pie que apenas si rasguño la madera –debe ser un chiste, pareciera que estuviera en una jaula- mirando hacia Kanna quien solo comía su mandarina con tranquilidad mientras Tohru solo sonreía –no tienes por qué alarmarte, la señora Otose me dio permiso de remodelar la casa y puse un hechizo para que en las noches nadie pudiese entrar o salir, así ningún ladrón podrá entrar- terminando en una gran pose, Gintoki solo podía asentir con la cabeza riendo de manera nerviosa mientras aplaudía velozmente –no crees que es muy pronto como para que vengan, digo, ni siquiera hemos preparado una bienvenida adecuada ¿verdad?- pálido cual fantasma Gintoki buscaría cualquier excusa para salir de ese problema –ya me encargue de eso, Tama se ofreció para ayudarme en la bienvenida y Otose me dio permiso, creo que quiere conocerlos- con las esperanzas por los suelos procedió a sentarse en el Kotatsu y comer junto a Kanna la fruta en frente –Nee Tohru, son felices viviendo aquí conmigo- fue el comentario que hizo el samuray totalmente asustado por la respuesta pues de eso dependía su vida ya que si los "amigos" de Tohru pensasen que la trataba mal quizás no vería el siguiente amanecer, pero no pudo darse cuenta que sin querer había tocado un tema algo sensible para ellas que guardaron silencio y eso significaba peligro –me robas mis dulces- acuso la pequeña albina mirando hacia otro lado logrando que Gintoki emanase pequeñas venas en su cara, de todo lo que le podía acusar tenía que ser justo de eso –créeme que lo volvería hacer y a propósito… estas engordando- todo se llenó de un enorme silencio, Gintoki solo permaneció tranquilo de la misma forma que Kanna quien prosiguió a pararse y caminar pero justo en el movimiento de sus pies se escuchó el chirrido de la madera que parecía crujir bajo los pies de la albina que pronto cedieron dando lugar a un enorme agujero –te lo dije- fueron las palabras que Kanna escucho desde abajo hecha bolita con los ojos llorosos por el estado de su cuerpo –menos mal que Otose salió esta noche, diremos que fue un mapache- comento Gintoki ayudando a Kanna a salir y si podía quizás arreglar su autoestima. Tohru veía todo esto y sin querer se le formo una sonrisa al poder apreciar los nuevos gestos que Kanna hacia al lado del señor samuray, ya sellado el agujero Gintoki no soporto ver como la pequeña pasaba todo el rato en la balanza con los ojos lagrimosos al ver que si había aumentado unos kilos de más que para desgracia del samuray veía como la albina era apaciguada por Tohru quien la engreía con unos vasos de leche de fresa que los había encontrado por ahí –no te preocupes, te comprare más mañana- comento esta mientras Gintoki solo suspiro por el cansancio parpadeando por la molestia en sus ojos fijándose en como el sol ya había salido –que bien, nos pasamos toda la noche jugando- describió este escuchando las risillas de su amiga –te vez gracioso con ese maquillaje- Gintoki sin comprender nada se tocó el rostro y se fijó en como sus ojos ahora tenían ojeras demasiados vistosas –¿te has visto en un espejo? Pareces un payaso- señalo el samuray hacia las pequeñas ojeras que la rubia también tenía, no tan notorias como los de su jefe pero si vistosas para los demás –al menos ella sí pudo dormir, la llevare a su cuarto- pronto Tohru se llevó a la pequeña dejando a Gintoki en la sala con las cuentas del mes pero con la flojera se le quito las ganas y pensó en salir a comprar la revista de la Shonem Jump de esa semana –Tohru, saldré por unos momentos, quedas a cargo- indico este acomodándose sus botas y su Bokuto de madera como siempre lo hacía, saliendo a la calle todo era de lo más normal, gente con sus negocios y uno que otro brabucón peleando en los callejones de Kabuki, un día como cualquier otro para las personas excepto para Sakata Gintoki quien ahora pensaba en cómo lidiar con los amigos de Tohru, si eran amigos de ella quizás no podrían ser tan malos ¿verdad? Todo eso lo pensaba sentado comiendo un helado en las bancas de algún parque de por ahí, sin darse cuenta en como varias personas empezaron a rodearlo por todo el perímetro desenvainando sus espadas para atacar apenas escuchen la orden, sin embargo sus presencias eran tan monotoma que Gintoki ni se molestó en darle en importancia, tenía mejores cosas que hacer y ese era quizás evitar el Armagedón a causa de Tohru y sus amigos, pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los sujetos que lanzó un dardo tranquilizador –lo tengo- fueron los susurros de esta persona que vio como la aguja se clavó en el pecho del samuray mientras todos los escondidos salían dejando ver a varios uniformados de color negro y blanco –se lo dije capitán, no era necesario que ustedes viniesen y se ensucien las manos, nosotros el Shinsengumi y el Mimawarigumi pondremos tras las rejas a este sucio perro traidor- hablo uno de los oficiales ordenando a los demás que recojan el cuerpo del samuray mientras los 3 oficiales de alto rango miraban como procedía la operación de captura –parece ser que se ha vuelto débil, antes nos hubiera querido matar apenas nos hubiese visto- corrigió un hombre fumando un cigarrillo con un encendedor con forma de mayonesa –no, observa bien Toshi, el aún no ha perdido- señalo un hombre fornido demostrando ser el comándate del Shinsengumi hacia los subordinados encargados de levantar al samuray, no se movían, solo permanecían ahí sin moverse para que poco a poco cayesen al suelo inconscientes –con que aún no pierdes tus colmillos… Shiroyasha- dedico una hermosa joven con ojos tan cortantes como los de Gintoki siendo ella la líder del Mimawarigumi viendo fijamente hacia la figura del líder del Yorosuya que ni levanto el rostro, solo se escuchaba el silbido del viento, nadie decía nada, pocos tragaban saliva al tener que enfrentarse al legendario Shiroyasha quien tenía fama de ser un Samuray tan fuerte como para rivalizar con el clan Yato, mas solo vieron como este les devolvió la mirada con una mirada aburrida y muerta parándose de su lugar para estirar los músculos –a la próxima que intenten sedarme procuren en apuntar- anuncio Gintoki señalando la revista de la Shonem Jum en su pecho que lo había protegido de la aguja para luego darles la espalda y retirarse más fue detenido por las espadas de los subordinados que le cortaron el paso –mi problema no es con ustedes- Gintoki solo ponía su brazo listo para desenvainar su espada de madera hasta sentir como una fría hoja de metal estaba posicionada en su espalda apuntando su corazón desprotegido –creo que si es nuestro problema, cuando te metiste con Sougo te metiste contra el Shinsengumi- indico Hijikata con notorias ansias de venganza que el permanentado veía –ten cuidado donde tocas, no querrás una lucha a muerte con espadas- Hijikata sintió como el arma de su contrincante ya estaba a solo centímetros de su pulmón izquierdo y antes de que siquiera reaccionar ente el tajo de Gintoki que venía desde arriba una tercer espada irrumpió el conflicto demostrando ser el capitán de Hijikata… Kondou Isao quien junto a su compañero habían detenido el mortal tajo de Gintoki quien salto hacia atrás por instinto tocándose la parte afectada sintiendo como tenía un pequeño corte en su garganta –Nobume… - apenas susurro ese nombre Gintoki empezó a chocar espadas contra la joven que mantenía la serenidad igual que su rival, ella sola no representaba una amenaza para Gintoki a pesar de su habilidad con la espada pero contra esos 2 más que se unieron contra él, contando con que su cuerpo aun no había sanado del todo tenía las de perder –que pasa Shiroyasha, no me digas que tu cuerpo llego a su límite- rugió Hijikata dando una potente estocada junto a Kondo que Gintoki apenas si pudo bloquear a tiempo con sus débiles brazos que aún tenían los cartílagos desgarrados produciendo que su cuerpo saliese volando por los aires a gran fuerza –maldición, fue un mal momento para confiarme- susurro este pestañando para encontrarse a Nobume a solo milímetros de su rostro –es el fin- proclamo está golpeándolo en el estómago sacándole todo el aire para luego sentarse en sus hombros enroscando sus piernas en el rostro de Gintoki que empezó a asfixiarse donde Nobume aprovecho la inercia de su cuerpo para aplicar un suplex hacia Gintoki que salió disparado al suelo levantando una cortina de humo –ni eso pudo matarlo- analizo Hijikata viendo como el peli plateado permanecía en pie apoyándose con su Bokuto de madera respirando muy agitado –su cuerpo no resistirá mucho más, captúrenlo de inmediato- ordeno Kondo a sus hombres que con un grito de guerra fueron a por un debilitado demonio blanco que solo apretaba los dientes con impotencia, quizás si su cuerpo aun estuviese en óptimas condiciones los habría acabado con un poco de esfuerzo –debemos irnos, nuestro trabajo termino- recalco Hijikata fumando un cigarrillo como de costumbre junto a Kondo que con una mirada de pena empezaron a alejarse del lugar –yo no estaría tan segura- fueron las palabras que ambos hombres escucharon por parte de Nobume quien observo como los brazos de sus hombres fueron cruelmente mutilados, pronto solo se escucharon gritos de agonía e intentos por parar el sangrado de todos sus hombres –apenas si tenía fuerza para levantarse, no es posible que haya hecho eso- corrigió este alterado desenvainando nuevamente al igual que sus compañeros –tranquilízate Toshi, debe estar muy herido para continuar- dedico Kondo apuntando su espada hacia el polvo –no… no fue el, mire fijamente- todos hicieron caso a Nobume fijando su vista hacia una silueta de una joven rubia con traje de sirvienta quien tenía sus brazos manchados de sangre al lado de una pequeña albina quien ayudaba a Gintoki a permanecer en pie a pesar de su pequeño tamaño, todos veían estupefacta do como esas civiles habían interrumpido en asuntos del Gobierno, los únicos al tanto de la situación eran los capitanes y comandantes de cada división al escuchar el informe de Yagyuu Kyuubei de como 2 civiles con características de Amanto siempre acompañaban a Gintoki Sakata y eran extremadamente territoriales

Tohru solo los veía con una expresión sombría, solo pocos resistieron mientras que el resto o bien quedaba petrificado por el terror o mojaron sus pantalones por el tremendo deseo de sangre de la rubia mayor en lo que Kanna se aseguraba que Gintoki no estuviese seriamente dañado dando un asentimiento con su cabeza que Tohru entendió –Kanna, regresa a casa con Gin Chan en lo que me ocupo de este problema- mando está provocando que de sus dedos sus uñas se tornasen garras tan largas como navajas –si hubiese acompañado a Gin Chan nada de esto hubiera pasado- amenazo la rubia dando un paso al frente provocando un presión de aire que destrozaba el piso junto a la vegetación a su alrededor se marchitaba asustando a los hombres del Shinsengumi y Mimawarigumi que tenían el presentimiento que esta vez no solo iban a perder un brazo –no retrocedan, tenemos la ventaja- grito Hijikata estando al frente junto a Kondo mientras Nobume observaba desde la rama de un árbol los movimientos de Gintoki –bien, si todos se avientan tan solo los partiré a la mitad- antes de que Tohru diese un zarpazo Gintoki le agarro el brazo con fuerza deteniendo la posible muerte de todos ahí –cálmate y analiza tu entorno- anuncio Gintoki sin quitar la vista de sus enemigos en lo que Tohru escuchaba los gritos de niños jugando alrededor del parque y el sonido de los animales dispersados por el lugar, sin querer hubiera asesinado a inocentes de no ser porque Gintoki la detuvo a tiempo –solo son unos amigos, vamos a casa- indico Gintoki levantando a Kanna en sus brazos viendo la notoria frustración de su compañera –como puedes decirme eso Gin Chan, como puedes llamar amigos a esos malditos, estuvieron a punto de matarte- replicaba Tohru con notorio odio hacia Kondo y su escuadrón que aparentaban mantenerse firmes –dijiste que tus amigos vendrían a visitarnos, pues que estamos esperando- contesto Gintoki sin voltear su rostro sin percatarse como Hijikata mordió su cigarrillo irritado –crees que los dejaremos escapar así como así, te llevaremos ante el Shogun vivo o muerto- grito encolerizado el Vice Comandante del Shinsengumi que a los 3 pasos sintió como sus pulmones empezaron a fallar sintiendo como tenía un corte profundo en su pecho –(¿Cuándo fue que…?)- pensando cayó al suelo con dificultades para respirar viendo borroso desde el suelo la imagen gigante de la espalda de Gintoki –no son los únicos con ganas de matar a alguien, no tengo nada contra ustedes pero… - volteando poco a poco mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos carmesí Gintoki dejo escapar sus verdaderas intenciones –Okita Sougo… a ese maldito lo atravesare con mi espada, eso se los prometo- hablo dejando helado el ambiente, ni siquiera Tohru hablo al percatarse que su jefe guardaba un profundo rencor contra el dueño de ese nombre –vámonos Tohru- ordeno Gintoki mientras la rubia caminaba a su lado. Pronto uno de los policías del Mimawarigumi escondidos entre los arboles salto con su espada listo para matar a Gintoki que ni se inmuto ante el ataque sorpresa pues la pequeña entre sus brazos atrapo al atacante estrangulándole la garganta con su agarre estando parada en una rama no permitiendo que el oficial respirase al no poder tocar tierra, ante la mirada de todos que veían como la pequeña escondía tanta fuerza solo pudieron indagar que se trataba de un amanto –debe tratarse de una Yato, no, los Yato tendrán la piel pálida y una enorme fuerza pero jamás una cola- analizaba Nobume con su mano en el mentón mientras los demás estaban horrorizados por el estado de su compañero en manos de la pequeña, tanto así era la agonía del policía que los dedos de Kanna penetraban su carne fácilmente permitiéndole gritar todo lo que quisiese ante los ojos de Kondo –bájalo de una vez mocosa- grito el comandante del Shinsengumi poseído por el odio ante la mirada de pez muerto de la pequeña que ni se inmutaba por esos gritos –si tú lo dices- contesto esta para alivio de Kondo y Hijikata que veían como su camarada caía al suelo más su alivio se convirtió en miedo al ver el estado de su compañero –lo solté como me dijeron pero… no especularon si sea vivo o… muerto- señalo está sosteniendo la espina dorsal y el cráneo del policía del Shinsengumi como un trofeo para horror de todos que quedaron con la boca abierta al ver de lo que una niña era capaz, pronto Kanna arrojo los restos a los pies de Hijikata –eres una…- intentando verla a los ojos se topó con la misma mirada muerta de Gintoki, parecía una copia exacta del samuray peli plateado en una versión más pequeña –vuelve a lastimar a Gin Chan y destruiré todo lo que amas en esta vida- amenazo Kanna bajando del árbol para acomodarse entre los brazos de Gintoki quien solo la acogió –no la castigaras Gin Chan ¿verdad?- preguntaba Tohru temerosa de que su jefe haya visto la naturaleza posesiva de Kanna -¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Los actos de un niño… siempre serán las de un niño- proclamo este saliendo de ahí junto a una conforme Tohru que lo acompaño no sin antes sacarle la lengua como insulto a los policías mientras Hijikata apretaba sus nudillos con odio y la poca paciencia de Kondo desaparecía al haber visto el brutal asesinato de su compañero frente a sus ojos y no haber podido hacer nada, solo Nobume se mantuvo al margen y pudo entender que aun si Shiroyasha estuviese débil y desprotegido, mientras estuviese con esas chicas sería casi imposible el acercársele

Camino a casa Tohru se la paso revisando los órganos a Gintoki con su visión mágica para visualizar el interior de su jefe –déjalo ya, no me golpearon tan fuerte, estoy perfectamente bien- continuo este picándole los ojos a Tohru –solo me percataba que estuviese bien- lloriqueo esta cómicamente en el suelo –debes tener más fe en mí, se requiere mucho más para matarme- respondió este con una sonrisa ridículamente grande señalando la billetera de uno de sus atacantes que pronto fue devorada por la pequeña en sus brazos para colmo del permanentado –vamos Kanna escúpelo, no puedes comerte todo lo que veas- decía este metiendo su mano en la boca de Kanna buscando lo que quedaba del dinero sin fijarse en como sus palabras habían afectado a Tohru pues apenas escucho "muerte" muchas imágenes del pasado golpearon su conciencia –Tohru… Tohru responde; Kanna ayúdame a ver si está bien- ambos albinos se le acercaron al rostro de la rubia quien despertó del trance pegándose al brazo del peli plateado mayor que no entendía lo que sucedía –te protegeré… - susurro esta apenas audible para ella sin que Kanna o Gintoki pudiesen escucharlo -¿Qué? Perdón no escuch… - sin poder continuar Tohru lo corto –dije que te protegeré- contesto esta con más fuerza mirando al suelo sobresaltando a Gintoki que sudo un poco por esa declaración –bien, bien haz lo que quieras- concluyo este rascándose la cabeza siguiendo su camino dejándola un tanto triste mirando el suelo, tal parece que sus palabras se lo había tomado a broma hasta que sintió como su mano era tomada por alguien –solo procura no lastimarte, la medicina de hoy en día es muy cara- añadió Gintoki cogiendo de la mano de la rubia para seguir caminando mientras que con la otra cargaba a Kanna, este acto basto para que Tohru quedase satisfecha, su jefe no podrá ser el más responsable o mucho menos el más atento con los demás pero tenía cierta faceta en su ser como si se tratara de un brillo plateado y para Tohru el que Gintoki mostrara esa brillo de su ser la hacía sentir especial. Ya llegado al Yorosuya el samuray noto como su compañera había decorado el ambiente un tanto… ¿medieval? y hasta Tama se encontraba terminando los arreglos –Tohru Sama, lo hice tal y como me dijo- la rubia solo asintió en agradecimiento invitándola a quedarse más esta rechazo por esta ocupada en atender el bar de abajo -iré a recostar a Kanna en el mueble ¿Qué tanto demoraran tus amigos?- pregunto este acomodando a la pequeña en el sofá notando como Kanna agarraba con fuerza su yukata –no deben tardar mucho, de hecho deben estar a la vuelta de la esquina- respondió esta con alegría ante Gintoki que agitaba su brazo para soltar a la albina menor hasta que escucharon unos golpes en la puerta –deben ser ellos, yo abro- indico Tohru con determinación, Gintoki por otro lado solo seguía peleando con Kanna hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando a un enorme Dragón negro con cuernos cual toro que bufo en la puerta; Tohru pensó en cerrar la puerta rápidamente para que su jefe no se alterase y luego ordenarle a Fafnir que se transforme en su versión humana mas no pudo hacerlo al ver como Gintoki había salido disparado contra la puerta producto de que Kanna lo lanzara al estar peleando por el único Strawberry de la mesa. Tohru solo los miraba con los ojos cerrados abriendo la puerta dejando ver a un hombre de cabello largo y lacio con traje de mayordomo teniendo ojos rojos que pueden cambiar de color y tamaño dependiendo de su rabia y su rostro ligeramente sombrío –es por estas razones que quisiera acabar con este mundo- musito este ante la vista de Gintoki que al verlo pudo ver que si era amigo de Tohru, supuso que se le pego eso de vestir como mayordomo -¿con que tú eres el nuevo compañero de Tohru?- Gintoki pudo sentir lo pesado que eran sus palabras con cierta hostilidad hacia su persona –y debo suponer que tú eres uno de sus amigos- contesto Gintoki chocando miradas con Fafnir, pudo ocurrir un duelo de miradas si no fuera porque se escuchó nuevamente unos golpes en la puerta –yo abro- indico Tohru dejando pasar a una mujer alta, voluptuosa y de piel clara, con pechos enormes teniendo el pelo largo, ondulado y rubio de un color turquesa en los extremos. Ella tenía heterocromía, donde un iris tiene una coloración diferente de la otra. Su ojo izquierdo es negro en el exterior y amarillo en el interior, con una pupila verde, hendida. Su ojo derecho es verde en el exterior con diseños y negro en el interior con una pupila amarilla, con hendidura. Como Tohru ella mantiene sus cuernos en su forma humana pero no retiene su cola o decide mantenerla oculta, un tanktop negro que expone su estómago, pantalones cortos de jean, unos calcetines altos y negros con zapatos rosados.

Fafnir solo vio a su vieja amiga por instantes para luego percatarse en como Gintoki nunca quito su vista de el –supongo que gano- comento el peli plateado burlándose de Fafnir quien maduramente suspiro en derrota al subestimar que Gintoki voltearía por la presencia de la nueva invitada –mucho gusto, soy Fafnir amiga de Tohru- se presentó este –claro, yo soy Sakata Gintoki su Tutor- contesto este generando una sonrisa apenas visible de Fafnir por ese comentario para luego sentarse en el sofá, el samuray al menos había arreglado las cosas con él y ahora veía a la nueva amiga de Tohru –ella es Quetzalcoatl- hablo Tohru presentando a la rubia mayor –mucho gusto, Lucoa también está bien- agrego está ante un choqueado Gintoki que comparo a Lucoa con Tohru –ustedes los dragones deben comer mucho, apoko Kanna crecerá así de… grande- comento este con un tic en el ojo queriendo borrar esa imagen de su cabeza, pronto todos se instalaron y Gintoki aun tenia aquel tic en su ojo notando como su pequeño hogar ahora estaba un tanto… lleno por así decirlo –debí saber que esto pasaría- comento el samuray escuchando otro sonido en la puerta –Tohru, no me digas que invitaste a mas amigos- recibiendo una negativa se fijó en cómo eran Otose junto a Katherine y Tama que venían a saludar a los invitados –ustedes deben ser los amigos de Tohru- comento Otose fumando un cigarrillo como de costumbre saludando a Lucoa que devolvió el saludo de manera amable sin ver la enorme envidia que Katherine le tenía por su cuerpo –hey tú, debes tener mucho ego para no saludar a los ancianos- proclamo Otose hacia Fafnir que estando molesto por aquella actitud mostro una sombría expresión hacia Otose que fuera de estar asustada o pasmada dirigió una mirada de mando que ni Fafnir pudo competir mientras los presentes solo veían con incredulidad que el oscuro y casi siniestro Dragón que había aniquilado razas enteras y destruido civilizaciones solo por entrometerse en su camino estaba siendo adiestrado por aquella anciana –mucho mejor, el respeto debe ir por delante mocoso- hablo una Otose con los ojos rojos ante peli negro que sudaba un poco por la presencia de Otose –ni los Dragones pueden con la vieja- comento Gintoki ganándose un golpe por parte de Otose que le abrió el cráneo –no creas que no me he olvidado de ti vago- resoplo esta audazmente ante las féminas que vean como aquella anciana impartía orden –tienes muy buenos amigos Tohru- dedico Lucoa con una sonrisa sincera viendo como su amiga le devolvía el gesto como si fuese lo más común del mundo. Pasaron las horas y en todo ese tiempo la mayoría había contado anécdotas de sus pasados en especial Otose de sus días de juventud cuando conoció a su marido y demás cosas, fue ahí cuando Fafnir y Lucoa vieron lo que jamás pensaron ver en Tohru nuevamente "alegría" de vivir en un humilde hogar con personas normales y lo más notorio que en todo ese tiempo no se había separado del peli plateado, pronto la noche llego y con ello el sueño –bien, supongo que debemos irnos- ordeno Otose a sus hijas –esto no cambia nada, tendré mi revancha- decía un Gintoki todo borracho quien había perdido un juego de video que Fafnir había traído consigo –tienen algún lugar donde quedarse- preguntaba Tohru hacia sus amigos que negaron –no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien- respondió Lucoa amablemente sin darse cuenta que Otose los había escuchado –si no tienen un lugar a donde quedarse…- esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para poner cuerdo a Gintoki que se paró de golpe frente a todos –ni hablar, ya tengo 2 bocas que alimentar- grito este paranoico de lo que sucediese ante la risilla de la vieja de su casera –pues yo les iba a ofrecer quedarse conmigo pero ya que estas tan animado también ayudaras- musito esta –maldita vieja- resoplo un Gintoki queriendo abalanzarse sobre ella siendo retenido por la espalda por Tohru –me vendría bien un poco de ayuda en el bar- propuso Tama levantando unos platos de la mesa pero tropezando sin querer al piso donde rápidamente fue atrapado por Fafnir de manera elegante –ten más cuidado- dijo este ayudándola a levantarse y siendo el quien la ayude a limpiar la mesa –pues yo me quedare con el mayordomo, podrá ayudar en el bar junto a Tama ¿estás bien con eso mocoso?- pregunto Otose hacia el peli negro que solo asintió –bueno entonces yo…- Lucoa quien estaba alegre de poder quedarse junto a Tohru para cuidarla mas veía como Gintoki le extendía un cartón con plásticos –si te apresuras en el parque puedes ganar un buen lugar debajo de la banca pero no se lo digas a Madao, él no sabe de ese lugar- decía Gintoki recibiendo un zape en la cabeza por parte de Katherine –se quedara contigo, considera esto el pago de la mitad de tus rentas atrasadas- dedico Otose pisando la cabeza de Gintoki ante las negativas de este mientras Tohru consolaba a Lucoa –en todos mis años de existencia los hombres siempre me adoraban como una Diosa aun si no se los decia pero el… - nuevamente rompió en llanto en el hombro de su amiga que solo le daba palmaditas en su espalda –tranquila, con el tiempo te acostumbraras a Gin Chan- hablo Kanna comiendo los dulces de Gintoki observando como esta peleaba sobre la situación de Lucoa, tal parece que el Yorosuya crecía y las peleas y risas que Gintoki extrañaba volvían –poco a poco parece que los va olvidando- señalo Tama con una sonrisa -¿dijiste algo Tama?- pregunto Fafnir recibiendo una negativa de esta al escuchar como Gintoki perdía la discusión contra Otose –no puedo creer que ese humano pueda siquiera discutir y aguantar tanto contra la señora- anuncio Fafnir con respeto hacia Gintoki en lo que este solo vomitaba por la ventana por mucho alcohol siendo ayudado por Kanna –bienvenida a los Yorosuya Lucoa- grito una alegre Tohru de como su familia crecía más y más.


	4. LA WAIFU HA LLEGADO

LA WAIFU HA LLEGADO (MENUDA PRESENTACION)

Apenas abrió los ojos aun con la visión borrosa Gintoki se dirigió al baño por notorias urgencias de todo hombre por la mañana –la cabeza me duele ¿Qué paso ayer?- decía este orinando en la tasa tranquilamente sobándose los ojos sin percatarse en como la regadera estaba abierta –maldición, le dije a Tohru que cierre el caño si iba a bañarse- hablo este terminando su trabajo para ponerse a cepillar los dientes pero sin poder encontrar su cepillo por todo el sitio y su visión borrosa no ayudaba -¿estás buscando esto?- pronto Gintoki recibió en sus manos el cepillo ya con el dentífrico listo –gracias…- Gintoki estaba por seguir con su rutina si no fuera porque a su lado estaba Lucoa vistiendo solo una toalla mientras se secaba la cabeza después del baño –disculpa si utilice tu cepillo sin permiso, pero como recién me instale Kanna me lo dio- contesto esta tranquilamente con los ojos cerrados en lo que el permanentado procesaba la información de la noche pasada –Lucoa… - la dragona mayor solo asintió con una sonrisa -¿acaso esa es mi toalla?- pregunto este con un tic en el ojo mirando como la rubia tubo un tic nervioso como si se tratase de un niño a quien le hubiesen descubierto su travesura mirando como el peli plateado llevaba su mano a la frente frotándose la cien –ok, para la próxima avisa que te estas bañando- comento este siguiendo con su trabajo de cepillar sus dientes impactando a Lucoa –(me vio medio desnuda y aun así no tiene la reacción que yo espere)- Gintoki terminando de limpiarse miro a Lucoa con sus ojos de pez muerto –ahora dirás "¿acaso mi cuerpo no tiene ninguna reacción en ti?"- musito el samuray con su mano en el mentón en una pose JOJO –¿acaso mi cuerpo no tiene no tiene ninguna reacción en ti?- repitió Lucoa asombrándose en como ella dijo lo mismo que Gintoki dijo mientras Gintoki se retiraba tranquilamente cerrando la puerta y cuando ya no pudo verla su cuerpo dio un fuerte espasmo donde muchos litros de sangre salieron por si nariz y boca –eso estuvo cerca, no creo haber podido durar mucho con ella ahí dentro- decía este con notoria vergüenza en sus mejillas por haber visto a la rubia en una prenda hasta que sintió como Kanna y Tohru ya despertaban saludando al permanentado quien traía corchos de papel en su nariz diciendo que se había golpeado con la puerta. Pronto Tohru empezó a hacer el desayuno como de costumbre en lo que Kanna leía la Shonem Jump y Lucoa junto a Gintoki miraban la TV hasta que se escuchó unos toques en la puerta donde Gintoki atendió a una señora de avanzada edad pidiendo un trabajo en el campo que Gintoki hubiera rechazado pero el ver que sus bolsillos solo contenían aire no tuvo más opción

-buenas noticias, iremos al campo- comento Gintoki hacia las demás que estaban sentándose en la pequeña mesa del centro -¿al campo?- pregunto Kanna curiosa del nuevo trabajo que le ofrecieron a su jefe –bien, es hora de lucirme, Gintoki no es por presumir pero como Diosa antigua también se me da muy bien la cocina- comento Lucoa con determinación en su ser sin percatarse en como Tohru había guardado un profundo silencio con la cabeza gacha donde Gintoki solo trago duro por lo que vendría a continuación –ohh, entonces crees cocinar mejor que yo… Lucoa- la ex diosa solo volteo topándose a una Tohru con su brazo demostrando poderío junto a una espeluznante aura en su atrás, Lucoa fuera de intimidarse solo abrió los ojos lentamente adornada de su sonrisa –no lo creo, afirmo que Gintoki y Kanna degustara más de mi comida que la tuya- declaro está chocando su frente con la de su vieja amiga mientras Gintoki solo sudaba a cantaros sin poder decidirse en quien daba más miedo de aquellas 2, solo Kanna aprovechaba el Bug comiéndose el desayuno de todos de un solo bocado –que dé comienzo… la competencia de almuerzo- dijeron ellas al unísono dando por iniciado la prueba que según ellas Gintoki tendría que ser el juez junto a Kanna. Ambos albinos solo contemplaron como por arte de magia Tohru modifico la Yorosuya en un sitio apto para la competencia –hacer tanto problema por un simple almuerzo… de ser así no hubiéramos llevado nada- comento Gintoki bostezando ganándose una reprimenda por parte de Tohru a lo lejos –claro que si a ustedes se les antoja yo no soy nadie para interferir- anuncio este nerviosamente, seguidamente Kanna le entrego un folleto que decía que el concurso sería de solo 1 ronda –bien, si es un concurso de almuerzo que gane la mejor- Gintoki pronto se alzó como comentarista mientras Kanna toco la campana –el plato será de libre elección- un eufórico samuray dio por comenzado el torneo donde una gran ventisca inundo el cuarto para poco después desaparecer –sigámoslas- dijo la pequeña transformándose en un Dragón blanco para subir a Gintoki en su cabeza y perseguir a las otras 2 hacia el mercado más cercano. Era bien sabido que los mercados del distrito de Kabuki no eran para nada tranquilos y mucho menos los días de oferta pues la gente se amontonaba como si se tratase de hormigas a la miel en especial las madres y amas de casa que peleaban por los mejores ingredientes para la casa pero eso no bastaría para frenar a las dos nuevas invitadas que estaban paradas frente a las tiendas que más bien parecía una guerra en las trincheras –puedes renunciar si es que aún lo deseas- Tohru solo giro hacia Lucoa frunciendo el ceño –y permitir que Gin Chan sea envenenado, ni hablar- contesto está logrando generar una vena en la frente de Lucoa que solo vio como Tohru empezó a moverse a grandes velocidades mientras ambas eran observadas desde el cielo –increíble, la concursante Lucoa está dejando muy por atrás a la concursante Tohru, pareciera la carrera de la liebre y la tortuga- grito Gintoki desde el cielo ganándose la atención de Tohru que lo miro con cara de muerte –¿acaso dijiste que voy perdiendo… Gin Chan?- pero sin inmutarse Gintoki solo señalo hacia la figura de Lucoa que poco a poco desaparecía como niebla –todo este tiempo estabas hablando con su imagen reflejada- contesto Kanna dejando pasmada a Tohru que abrió sus pupilas de par en par –pero para lograr eso ella tendría que… - la rubia menor solo pudo voltear hacia la sección de frutas pegando sus ojos en la veloz figura de Lucoa que le sonreía a la distancia como vencedora en lo que Tohru habría sus parpados –correr a la velocidad de la luz- concluyo esta con asombro al ver como su amiga se lo había tomado tan apecho para usar su máxima velocidad sin dudarlo –te lo dije ¿no? Que yo ganaría- De inmediato Tohru solo apretó sus colmillos con notoria frustración al subestimar a su amiga generando grandes ondas de aire comprimido que destrozaban el suelo donde estaba parada –esto se pondrá feo- dijo Gintoki por lo bajo al ver como la expresión de su amiga cambio drásticamente logrando igualar la velocidad de Lucoa corriendo por todo el centro comercial ante la vista de todos los clientes que no sabían lo que pasaba con aquellas 2 extrañas siluetas que arrasaban con todo en su camino llevándose lo mejor de lo mejor entre los ingredientes de cada tienda –si no fuera por esto no podría verlas- susurro Gintoki acomodándose los lentes de contacto en sus ojos que Kanna había hecho para el a base de sus propias retinas de Dragón, ya abajo ambas rubias se veían fijamente. Por un lado Tohru respiraba con un poco de dificultad al tener que moverse a la misma velocidad que Lucoa mientras que esta estaba tan normal como en una carrera amateur –haz mejorado desde nuestra última carrera pero todavía tienes que controlar los latidos de tu corazón y mejorar la capacidad de tus pulmones, pierdes mucho oxigeno con cada paso que das- musito Lucoa aconsejando a la menor que solo tenía una sonrisa –solo debo aguantar un poco más- decreto esta para sí misma, a lo lejos en los tejados Gintoki y Kanna comían helado disfrutando del escándalo de todas las señoras que veían con asombro hacia ambas rubias al descubrir que ellas habían causado todo el alboroto –si no mal recuerdo lo último en una comida viene a ser el… postre- proclamo Gintoki generando una sonrisa confiada en el rostro de Tohru que para Lucoa significaba problemas y antes de siquiera emprender la carrera ambas observaban como un gran número de policías del Shinsengumi y el Mimawarigumi formaban dos enormes filas formando un camino extenso hacia una tienda de postres apartando a las demás compradoras que no se atrevieron a intervenir al saber lo que se avecinaba, se trataba de gente muy poderosa relacionada con el Shogun y otros políticos así como la misma policía que daba paso hacia distinguidas mujeres que caminaban de lo más natural frente a las demás mujeres que solo rechinaban de ira al ver como aquella creída se quedaría con las mejores cosas del mercado jugando de manera sucia –vaya, a pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra última visita ¿no? Kyuubei- pregunto una sonriente Otae hacia su confiable amiga que solo caminaba con los ojos cerrados –no debimos venir, en casa tenemos los mejores condimentos y las más finas carnes, aquí solo encontraras basura. Tampoco sé porque trajiste a esos buenos para nada- respondió esta de mala gana señalando hacia Hijikata y Kondo que lideraban a sus escuadrones -pero también trajiste a las Hyakka- nuevamente la chica con parche en el ojo bufo al ver como Tsukuyo las vigilaba desde atrás –me pareció bien invitar a todos, para que puedan divertirse antes que vengan Okita y Kagura de su viaje, después solo serán puras obligaciones formales, vamos hay que disfrutar del presente- Otae solo codeaba a su amiga que tenía las mejillas infladas para pronto carcajear, pero de un momento a otro varios de los policías del Shinsengumi y el Mimawarigumi salieron volando contra las paredes quedando inconscientes alertando a todo el mundo por un presunto ataque terrorista -¿se tratara de Katsura?- opino Kondo con su espada lista para pelear –no, no es su estilo pelear a mano limpia y más aún cuando le superan en número, se trata de alguien diferente- tan pronto fijaron su vista en dirección de donde salieron volando sus compañeros divisaron la figura de una mujer voluptuosa con una vestimenta demasiado provocativa que solo se limpiaba las manos –no era mi intención dejarlos así pero ellos quisieron arrebatarme mis compras- declaro esta de manera tranquila agarrando sus cosas para marcharse hasta que un gran puñado de policías la rodeo apuntándole con la espada –no tan deprisa, quedas arrestada por insubordinación y revelarte contra la ley… - grito uno de los policías que trago duro al verla tan de cerca con esas ropas –y también por ir contra la moral- Lucoa solo volteo preocupada por no querer llamar la atención fijándose en cómo estaban por arrestarla recordando que Tohru podría ganarle. Otae solo suspiro al ver que se trataba de una simple alborotadora nada mas –parece que Tsukuyo está de buen humor- contemplo Kyuubei hacia la cortesana que detuvo la mano del policía que estaba por arrestar a la rubia voluptuosa –no tan rápido, dada su condición de mujer nosotras seremos quienes actúen- aclaro Tsukuyo intimidando al hombre que solo se puso a un lado para no meterse con la cortesana de la muerte, Lucoa pensó en estar a salvo hasta que Tsukuyo fijo su vista en su pecho –esto, muchas gracias por todo pero mis ojos están aquí- señalo la Dragona sintiendo como la cortesana la miraba de manera siniestra en especial en su busto apretando uno de sus pechos que no cabían en su mano –debes ser muy popular con los hombres ¿verdad?- interrogo esta con molestia poniendo incomoda a Lucoa que no sabía lo que pasaba –no sé de qué hablas, solo vivo con un hombre- añadió la Dragona poniendo verdaderamente furiosa a Tsukuyo por tales dote desperdiciado en una mujer casta y virgen como la mujer en frente pero más encabronada estaba Otae a lo lejos quien no paraba de mirar el busto de Lucoa con irritación tanto así que su brazo se encajó en la pared asustando a todos –tranquilízate Otae, no importa tus pechos pequeños lo que cuenta es tu interior- indico Kyuubei logrando que su amiga la mirase con malicia –no estoy enojada ¿Por qué debería estar celosa de aquella vaca virgen con pechos enormes? ¿Por qué parece una buena esposa y ama del hogar?- contesto está armando un escándalo siendo contenida inútilmente por su amiga que la jalaba por la espalda a su amiga que se acercaba de manera peligrosa hacia Lucoa que sudaba por la incomodidad del momento hasta que una de las tantas puertas de helado se habría dado paso a dos albinos que cargaban un barquillo de helado de fresas cada uno –recuérdame descontártelo de tu paga- dedico Gintoki caminando con Kanna de la mano para no perderla de vista, todos los oficiales estaban mudo de ver como uno de los criminales más peligrosos del Shogun actual caminaba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo frente a toda la policía de Edo, ni siquiera Katsura lo haría pues siempre se movía con disfraces -¿Lucoa? ¿Qué haces ahí? Ya terminaron de hacer las compras- dijo Gintoki con su notoria tranquilidad lamiendo su helado ignorando olímpicamente la presencia de Tsukuyo y la de las demás –Gin Chan, si, ya casi terminamos solo que me topé con un pequeño problema- contesto está rompiendo con suma facilidad las esposas de sus manos poniéndose al lado del samuray y salir de ahí, o eso hubieran querido si no fuera porque Hijikata y Kyuubei se lanzaron sobre el permanentado con intenciones homicidas pero siendo frenados por una corriente de aire que arraso con todos los policías demostrando a otra chica con traje de sirvienta –eso no es justo Lucoa, persuadir a los jueces va en contra de las reglas- Tohru solo lucia molesta también ignorando a la multitud de policías del Shinsengumi mientras Hijikata y Kondo cambiaron a una expresión seria al tener en frente a aquella chica que casi los acaba el día anterior. Gintoki por otra parte solo veía como los comestibles que ambas dragonas compraron a pesar de ser muy pocas eran de las más caras del mercado logrando generarle un tic nervioso en su ojo al pensar en su escaso dinero –ustedes 2 ¿de dónde sacaron el dinero para comprar?- preguntaba un Gintoki con una vena en sus cejas logrando que Tohru solo sudo por esa pregunta mientras que Lucoa admitió que por una extraña razón todo se lo dieron gratis sin pagar –esto… yo… veraz… ¿dinero?... – tartamudeaba Tohru sudando a mares presenciando como los ojos de Gintoki se ensombrecieron mientras la pequeña albina le pasaba una correa –Kanna ¿Por qué haces eso?- Tohru sin poder replicar fue perseguida por Gintoki quien pensaba en castigarla ante las miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes hasta que varios Kunai casi impactan en Gintoki quien los desvió con su Bokuto de madera descubriendo que la causante de ese ataque era Tsukuyo y su escuadrón de cortesanas –o eres muy valiente o muy tonto para venir a la boca del lobo- proclamo Hijikata percatándose de cómo Gintoki volteo lentamente hacia ellos como si no fueran las gran cosa -¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?- pregunto el permanentado hurgando su nariz agachando la cabeza por el ladrillo que le fue arrojado –Gin Chan ¿conoces a estas personas?- pregunto Lucoa mientras Gintoki solo afirmo con la cabeza –son unos conocidos- contesto este ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de todos en especial de Otae –tu… después de lo que hiciste… aun tienes cara para decir eso- bufo esta con notorio odio hacia el Samuray que solo volteo a verla con aburrimiento y luego a darle la espalda –pero que perra más escandalosa- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios del samuray los cuales Kyuubei no se los tomo muy bien estando ya detrás lista para rebanar al samuray de un solo tajo, sin embargo rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás -¿pero porque? Ya lo tenía- susurro Kondo alerta por el movimiento de Gintoki –no, fue esa mujer- alerto Hijikata hacia Tohru que estaba frente a Gintoki con la guardia baja –para ser una simple humana pudiste eludir mi ataque- contemplo Tohru sonriente al ver como las manos de la chica con el parche no dejaban de temblar mirándola con miedo en sus ojos –(si no me hubiera apartado me habría matado sin dudarlo)- pensó esta detenidamente siendo auxiliada por los del Shinsengumi –díganme una cosa ¿acaso son Amanto?- pregunto Hijikata apuntándola con la espada llamando la atención de Tohru y las demás –eso explica su comportamiento, no son de por acá y no conocen lo que ese sujetó hizo- indago el adicto a la mayonesa mientras Gintoki solo suspiro por ese comentario de el –no solo eso, sino que además obligas a esas chicas a vivir contigo para protegerte, de verdad que eres un cobarde- profundizo Otae con veneno en sus palabras –lo más seguro es que se alejen de él, es un tipo muy peligroso, será mejor que vengan con nosotros para enviarlas a casa- indico Kondo extendiéndoles las manos hacia ellas perdonando incluso a la pequeña pensando que había actuado bajo órdenes del peli plateado para luego escuchar una carcajada profunda proveniente de Tohru -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Tsukuyo sin comprender ese acto vio como la risa de Tohru paro dando a conocer su enorme risa espeluznante adornada con sus dientes filosos –¿de verdad creyeron que Gin Chan nos obligaría a vivir con él?- contesto Tohru tranquilizándose en su risa –vivimos con él por voluntad propia- esta vez fue Kanna quien parecía algo molesta por toda las palabrerías en contra de Gintoki mientras Lucoa veía como esas 2 defendían al peli plateado sin dudarlo y sin querer so rostro genero una sonrisa sincera

Tsukuyo estaba por rematar hasta que vio como la mujer voluptuosa salió frente a Tohru con una actitud seria dejando su naturaleza tranquila pasmando a todos –puedo ver que ustedes son conocidos de Gin Chan y lo conocen quizás mejor de lo que nosotras lo conocemos ahora- anuncio Lucoa con sinceridad mientras Tohru intento replicar más fue interrumpida por su mayor –pero… somos nosotras quienes ahora vivimos con él, por lo tanto ustedes no tienen de que preocuparse- Hijikata sin aguantar las burlas de esa mujer corrió en dirección de Lucoa para someterla y arrestarla fijándose en como esta mantenía bajo control sus emociones a pesar de tener la hoja de la espada a milímetros de su cuello hasta sentir la razón de la actitud de la rubia mayor -¿Quién te dijo que podías molestarla?- fueron los susurros que Hijikata escucho teniendo a Gintoki detrás suyo con una semblante amenazador recibiendo un golpe en su mejilla que lo mando a estrellar con el muro de al lado alertando a los oficiales que estaban por actuar más fueron detenidos al ver como Kanna los miraba fijamente y ellos ya sabían de ante mano lo aterrador que podía ser la niña del Shiroyasha –no sé porque vinieron pero nosotros solo venimos por unas compras… ah, y mucho cuidado, no dejen que Otae les cocine a no ser que quieran intoxicarse- sin nada más que decir Gintoki se retiró con todas dejando mal humorados a todos ahí a excepción de la gente con su negocio y las demás señoras que circulaban la calle, después de todo querían ver como el ego de a mocosa de los Shimura se destrozaba. Por el camino Gintoki cargaba las compras mientras Lucoa parecía verdaderamente feliz en lo que Tohru y Kanna caminaban por delante –te noto diferente, acaso piensas que ya ganaste- comento Gintoki por el comportamiento de su nueva compañera –lo he comprobado- fue lo único que dijo mientras Gintoki no comprendía nada –ahora sé porque ocurrió el cambio repentino de Tohru, pensé que solo eras un capricho más de ella pero… hoy me demostraste porque ella esta tan interesada en ti- contesto la Dragona mayor generando un sonrojo leve en su acompañante riéndose por esa expresión de su nuevo jefe –te vez lindo cuando te sonrojas- opino Lucoa ganándose una riña de Gintoki que solo volteaba el rostro con vergüenza al caer en los juegos de ella. Finalizando el torneo ambas competidoras tenían muy buenos platos presentes ante Gintoki y Kanna que disgustaron de la comida -¿y bien? ¿Quién gano?- preguntaron ambas al unísono ante la creciente duda de ellas –ninguna- articulo Gintoki para posteriormente ser agarrado del cuellos por una sonriente Tohru que escondía sus malas intenciones -¿Qué? Acaso dijiste que no gane- replicaba esta un tanto enojada percatándose en como Gintoki señalaba hacia Kanna –la ganadora de este concurso somos nosotros- indico Gintoki ganándose un coscorrón por parte de Lucoa –eso acaso no va en contra de las reglas Gin Chan- dedico esta de manera espeluznante mientras Kanna negó con la cabeza –nosotros ganamos- contesto esta de manera tranquila al lado de un postre enorme con una extraña forma –Admiren… nuestra obra de arte… el cañón Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong- confirmo Gintoki con una sonrisa triunfante mirando la cara de asombro de ambas mujeres, después de eso hubo un silencio que para Gintoki no era nada bueno –(caray metí la pata)- pensó rápidamente ideando un plan de fuga –es increíble, ni siquiera a mí se me hubiera ocurrido- pronuncio Tohru con estrellitas en los ojos admirando la forma del postre ante la incredulidad de su jefe que volteo con una mirada acusadora hacia Lucoa que solo atino a sacar la lengua confirmando las sospechas del samuray al saber que Tohru no había recibido la "Charla" con sus padres que todo niño quiera o no tenía que tener, fue ahí cuando Lucoa codeo a Gintoki llamando su atención –quería ponerte a prueba pero creo que no será necesario así que…será un gusto vivir contigo… jefe- susurro está formando una amigable sonrisa que Gintoki devolvió –al menos puedo decir que serás útil, aunque te advierto que de vez en cuando la pasaremos mal- indico Gintoki con burla queriendo lucirse, sin embargo sus oídos escucharon como un objeto rompió la barrera del sonido acercándose hacia ellos –y aquí es donde tú dices "Todo es parte de la prueba" ¿verdad?- siseo Gintoki con carisma levantando su dedo al techo donde una masa cual proyectil se estrelló contra su pequeña casa casi demoliéndola, menos mal el impacto solo destrozo el piso no pasando hasta el primer piso de Otose, pese a que el cráter humeante se encontraba a espaldas de Gintoki este no volteo teniendo una idea de lo que se trataba –después de tanto tiempo no pensé encontrarte nuevamente en estas condiciones… Tohru- declaro una figura femenina saliendo de la madera del piso con un físico muy notable casi igual al de Tohru confrontándola con la mirada donde la rubia contesto de la misma manera, el ambiente era tan silencioso que se podría cortar la tensión con un cuchillo, aunque fue interrumpido por el tremendo zape que la nueva invitada recibió en su cabeza quedando enterrada en el piso de madera ante una impactada Tohru al ver que el culpable era su querido Gin Chan quien no estaba de buen humor -¿Qué rayos…?- apenas levantando la vista se topó con la enigmática figura del permanentado con aura de los mil demonios –escucha, no me importa si seas amiga de Tohru pero eso… - señalando hacia el enorme agujero de su techo –no se quedara así mocosa- añadió este enfatizándolo con sus labios mientras apretaba con su mano las mejillas de aquella chica que solo se helo por esa mirada pues le recordó a la de su padre cuando ella cometía una travesura de pequeña, Gintoki pudo someterla si no fuera porque Lucoa lo tranquilizo contándole que en realidad se trataba de una vieja amiga suya. Ya estando más calmado el ambiente todos se encontraban sentados frente a la nueva Dragona que solo había clavado su mirada en el suelo no queriendo levantarla pues si no se encontraría con la sonrisa triunfal de su Amienemiga frente a ella y para empeorar las cosas aquel hombre con cabello plateado la comía con los ojos -¿y bien? Al menos dinos tu nombre- ordeno Gintoki penetrándola con los ojos mientras esta se paraba como soldado –sí, mi nombre es Elma, un placer…- se presentó esta agachando su cabeza por mero instinto ante la mirada escarlata del hombre frente a ella –tranquilo Gin Chan, si te preocupas por los daños puedo volver todo a la normalidad- indico Lucoa tocando su mano como buen gesto logrando su cometido mas no teniendo la reacción que quería en Gintoki pues este solo seguía mirando a Elma como si quisiese despojarla de todos sus ahorros -¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? si no mal recuerdo la última vez dijiste que estarías ocupada por lo menos durante 500 años- pronuncio Tohru golpeando la mesa con una amplia sonrisa ante su enemiga que solo apretaba los dientes con frustración por el miedo que la invadía pero más aún por su orgullo destruido por un simple humano frente a su rival, sin embargo rápidamente la cara de Tohru quedo incrustada contra la mesa demostrando ser que Gintoki lo había hecho al agarrarla de la cabeza choqueando a Elma que se puso pálida –Tohru… espero no olvides que este desastre se debe a que tu AMIGA vino a visitarte por lo tanto también es tu responsabilidad- ordeno un Gintoki un tanto encabronado ante la rubia que solo temblaba por la mirada de padre furioso de su jefe mientras este era calmado por Lucoa poco a poco pero pudo lograr que las 2 dragones más jóvenes se escabullan a la esquina de la casa escuchando las maldiciones de Gintoki hacia ellas hasta que se tranquilizo

Tan pronto la ira de Gintoki se fue Elma paso a explicar sus intenciones en ese mundo –déjame ver si entendí, estas aquí para llevarte a Tohru de regreso a casa porque según sus leyes ustedes los dragones no pueden alterar el orden de las cosas y el que estén aquí significa peligro- proclamo Gintoki recibiendo un si por parte de Elma quien solo sudaba junto a Tohru esperando la respuesta de aquel hombre que se hurgaba la nariz mientras Kanna lo imitaba estando sentada en su regazo –me niego- fue lo que escucho Elma que demostró preocupación por esa respuesta –pero… es primordial que ella regrese, está rompiendo la ley- reclamo está siendo botada a un lado por Tohru que se abalanzo contra Gintoki para abrazarlo con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos –muchas gracias Gin Chan, prometo no defraudarte, te quiero Gin Chan- eran las palabras de Tohru que dejaba escapar en su delirio estando a punto de aplastar a su jefe que se quedaba sin aire –lo siento pero eso no podre aceptarlo, Tohru vendrá conmigo aun si eso requiere la fuerza- proclamo esta desafiante apuntándolos con su tridente en mano, Tohru estaba por ponerse a la defensiva aunque rápidamente Gintoki se posiciono frente a ella con su mano descansando en su yukata –pues empieza cuando quieras- Gintoki solo bajo su mano lentamente hacia su Bokuto de madera en su cintura –no creas que será sencillo conmigo humano- respondió esta de manera bizarra, lamentablemente el ruido de su estómago quito la seriedad del acto cayendo al suelo con un dolor de estómago muy evidente por el hambre y eso lo sabía Gintoki después de tantas hambrunas en su vida, Tohru estaba que se partía de risa frente a una debilitada Elma que solo se hizo bolita para escapar de las burlas de su rival hasta sentir como una vara la picaba en la cabeza –oye, no ensucies mi piso, ten- decía el permanentado entregándoles una caja de Sukonbu que había encontrado entre las ropas de Kanna –¿me estas ayudando?- esa respuesta solo fue respondida por un golpe con los dedos en la frente por parte del samuray –no, te estoy envenenando, por supuesto que si tonta- Elma solo recibió aquel bocado un tanto amargo pero lo suficiente como para engañar el hambre por un buen rato –pero Gin Chan, ella podría atacarte por la espalda, yo la conozco- replico Tohru señalando hacia Elma que se molestó por esa descripción –pero bueno, que clase de imagen tienes de mi Tohru- recrimino está molesta chocando sus frentes como tales rivales ante la mirada de Lucoa que solo comía los dulces de Gintoki y Kanna, después de todo era lo único comestible que abundaba en la casa –(si sigo así me convertiré en una adicta a los dulces)- pensó la Dragona mayor tomándose una jarra de leche con fresas mientras Kanna la miraba a lo lejos con la boca abierta apretando su vaso de agua que termino por romperse, por otro lado Gintoki solo se alistaba para cumplir con el encargo que acepto en la mañana –oigan- llamo este hacia todas que lo miraron –van a venir o que… tenemos trabajo- anuncio este para luego ser seguido por todas a excepción de Elma que solo agacho la cabeza pensando que se quedaría esperando hasta que terminen con su trabajo –suerte para la próxima- susurro Tohru por lo bajo hacia su rival que solo hizo un mohín con molestia hasta escuchar unas extrañas palabras de aquel sujeto -¿Qué?...- pregunto Elma incrédula por esas palabras –dije que vendrás con nosotros, no tengo con quien dejarte así que nos acompañaras- proclamo este de manera natural mientras Tohru apretaba sus colmillos con enfado con su jefe –ya cálmate, quizás hasta ayude mucho más que tu- Gintoki sin querer hirió el orgullo de Tohru que quedo petrificada por ese comentario de su jefe pero logrando de alguna manera arreglar la autoestima de Elma –apresúrate o te dejaremos- saliendo del trance Elma se apresuró a pararse y seguir a todo el grupo de Gintoki que se dirigía hacia el campo pero para eso tendrían que pasar por varias calles, calle donde el grupo del permanentado era observado de mala manera pues este escuchaba a las viejas chismosas susurrando sobre cómo era posible que tan bellas señoritas estuviesen con un vago como él, que de seguro las habría amenazado con algo íntimo para que trabajasen para él. Pero sin duda lo que lo sacó de quicio fueron los comentarios de los hombres que miraban a las Dragonas como si se tratase de carne fresca porque al parecer ellas eran nuevas por el vecindario y sus ropas no ayudaban para nada hacia su imagen, Gintoki sin querer volteo hacia atrás topándose con la gran vista que su grupo le otorgaba donde veía como los pechos de todas rebotaban con solo dar un paso –lo juro, apenas tenga dinero tengo que comprarles ropa- comento este para sí mismo llamando la atención de Elma –sucede algo- pronuncio está muy cerca del samuray que sin querer queriendo sus ojos pasaron frente al busto de Elma –nada, solo me preguntaba si tu cola también era comestible- mintió este con lo primero que se le vino a la mente dando un golpe mental a Tohru que lo escuchaba desde atrás con sus agudas orejas –bueno, no sabría decirlo pero… supongo que si- contesto esta un tanto apenada por esa pregunta, después de todo nadie en su vida le había dicho si ella era comestible y sin notarlo en su mano ya tenía un pedazo de su cola muy parecido a los pescados –(maldición ¿en qué momento lo hice?)- pensó esta con su brazo extendido hacia Gintoki que sudaba a mares pues no pensaba que su conversación se saliese de control –(esto pinta mal, no puedo decir que no, si lo hago puede que sea recienta y por su aspecto apuesto a que hará un drama, espero no sea venenoso como el de Tohru)- nerviosamente acepto la carne que Elma le ofrecía y estando a punto de darle un mordisco Tohru salto del aire notando el trozo de la mano del peli plateado –Gin Chan, si tanto quieres carne de Dragón yo con gusto te la daré- Gintoki palideciendo ante esa advertencia tosió lo más fuerte que pudo al punto de sacar algo rojo de su garganta –es una pena, acabo de resfriarme así no podre comer adecuadamente- a lo lejos Kanna y Lucoa veían con facilidad a través del engaño de Gintoki quien traía Kétchup escondido en su brazo –al menos intenta resistir- comento Lucoa percatándose en como Kanna a su lado ejecutaba la misma táctica –por favor, ayúdame- murmuro esta mientras Lucoa tenía algunas gotas de sudor en su frente –aprendes mucho de Gin Chan- comento está cargando a la pequeña que solo quiso descansar antes del trabajo por ya tener experiencia en los problemas que solía meterse junto a su jefe y que pronto Lucoa y Elma experimentarían junto a ellos.

Ya siendo alrededor de las 2 de la tarde el grupo entero salía de entre las entrañas de la tierra que Tohru y Elma habían cavado –no puedo creer que existan ese tipo de criaturas en este mundo- pronuncio Elma al recordad a esos bichos asquerosos gigantes que a pesar de destrozarlos aparecían más, era como cortar una cabeza pero dos más la reemplazaban –bienvenida a mi mundo- añadió Kanna pasando a su lado con su habitual mirada como si eso ya fuese algo natural en su día a día mientras Gintoki cargaba en su espalda a Lucoa que más que asustada parecía perturbada por lo que vivió ahí abajo –esa vieja, se olvidó de decirme que tendríamos que lidiar con un ejército de insectos para limpiar esta zona- declaro este saliendo a la superficie junto con todas que respiraban agitadas, pese a tener el poder de destruir el mundo no estaban aún acostumbradas a hacer trabajos de esa categoría pero ese era la definición de la Yorosuya la cual Gintoki había creado –a comer- fueron las palabras que alegro a todos que pronto se sentaron a los pies de un gran árbol con una vista a la ciudad de Edo, Tohru se encargó de servir el almuerzo a todos mientras Elma tenía la saliva que se le escapaba por su boca al ver la cantidad de comida que hicieron Tohru y Lucoa por la mañana, lamentablemente Tohru le había servido poco más que una miseria –lo siento ¿querías más?- pregunto esta con sarcasmo riendo por lo bajo hasta sentir un jalón de orejas por parte de Gintoki –Tohru… - replicaba un Gintoki regañando a la rubia que en un último intento devoro toda la comida llenándose la boca hasta las mejillas –pero si serás una… - sin poder hacer nada el permanentado vio una oportunidad ante la risa triunfal de Tohru que sin sentir nada vio cómo su jefe reia como un ganador al sostener en sus manos gran parte de la cola de Tohru –tengo entendido que para mí esto quizás sea venenoso pero para ustedes debe ser como comer cualquier cosa ¿verdad?- Lucoa solo asintió dándole la razón mirando como Gintoki prendía una hoguera asando la carne de Tohru –puede que no sea el mejor sabor pero al menos no tendrás hambre- anuncio este hacia Elma que solo trago duro pues jamás pensó en siquiera comer algo del cuerpo de su rival, de verdad, jamás de los jamases ni en 1 millón de años pero ahí mismo un simple humano lo había logrado en menos de lo que ella podría hacerlo –no te quejes Tohru, fuiste tú quien me obligo a hacerlo- la rubia solo lloraba a aluviones por ese acto –no estoy llorando por eso, si no que quería que fueras tu quien probara mi cola- respondió esta de manera infantil. Un buen rato después Elma y Gintoki se quedaron asando la carne en lo que Kanna y las demás se aseguraban de cobrar su trabajo en la granja a lo lejos –bien, ya debe de estar, asegúrate de no atragantart… - Gintoki solo vio como Elma devoraba la carne como si no hubiese un mañana demostrando su hambre ante Gintoki que si querer también sintió más hambre, saliendo de sus pensamientos noto como Elma con notoria vergüenza le ofrecía algo entre sus manos –toma, no quiero tener que deberte un favor- susurro esta por lo bajo entregándole un pedazo de su propia carne a Gintoki quien solo lo recibió con tranquilidad empezando a comerlo de la misma manera que ella acabándolo rápidamente -¿sabes? No sabes tan mal, no sabía exactamente que ustedes los dragones eran venenosos- opino este con su mirada perezosa logrando generar un gran sonrojo que Elma escondió con su cabello recapacitando en lo dicho –espera ¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que tú tampoco sabias si la carne de Tohru era venenosa?- pregunto esta con incredulidad y nerviosismo -¿Cómo les fue? Esa vieja les dio la paga completa ¿verdad?- grito un Gintoki lleno de alegría queriendo cambiar de tema ante las notorias intervenciones de Elma –no puedo creer que me hayas usado como experimento Gintoki- gritaba Elma en su arrastre agarrando la pierna del peli plateado –no digas que no lo disfrutaste mientras comía, además, todavía estas viva- replico este corriendo por todo el campo queriendo desligarse de Elma quien botaba lágrimas de lo asustada que estaba por haber ingerido algo peligroso, todo eso mientras Tohru yacía en posición fetal en el árbol siendo consolada por Lucoa –así que ellos piensan que soy venenosa ehhh- repetía esta mientras Lucoa solo tenía unas gotitas de sudor en su cabeza por las acciones de Tohru –parece que se lo tomo a pecho- Kanna solo miraba como su jefe no paraba de correr con Elma pegada a sus piernas pensando que no llegarían a tiempo para su Dorama de las 9

Había llegado la noche y todo el grupo estaba en la sala pensativa mientras Elma sudaba a cantaron por la respuesta de Gintoki –ni hablar- repitió este por enésima vez para luego sentir como Elma saltaba a su pecho llorando como nunca –por favor, no tengo a donde ir, con mi experiencia no podre ser capaz de aguantar en este mundo- suplicaba está poniendo ojos de cachorros siendo jalada por Tohru de los pies –ya lo oíste, no es no- Lucoa solo los miraba con atención pareciéndole muy divertido el espectáculo frente a ella y el ver como Gintoki manejaría la situación –prometo ser de ayuda, hare lo que sea- decía Elma a los pies de Gintoki, después de todo no tenía muchas opciones y sería mejor quedarse con conocidas que vagar por ahí sola y a pesar de su experiencia viviendo sola en el mundo humano ese lugar no era para nada amigable, lo pudo ver solo al contemplar como Otose y Katherine habían doblegado a Fafnir como mesero en el bar de abajo, siendo así ¿qué posibilidades tenia ella de sobrevivir en Kabuki? –solo fíjate en cómo vivimos, estoy atrasado en la renta y además estaremos muy apretados en el cuarto para dormir- señalo Gintoki viendo como Elma no se rendía al sujetar con fuerza su pierna –por favor no me abandones- dijo esta en un último intento sin saber que esas palabras fueron algo muy delicado para Gintoki que se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos recordando las últimas palabras que le dedico a Kagura estando en el suelo al borde de la muerte

**_FLASH BACK_**

Era un día lluvioso y el ambiente demostraba ser la estación espacial de Edo donde solo habían 4 personas, 1 de ellas se arrastraba por los suelos lentamente pese a su lamentable estado queriendo llegar a los pies de la única mujer presente –Kagura… tienes… que escucharme- intentaba hablar el pobre hombre aun con el profundo corte en su garganta parándose poco a poco en sus débiles piernas destrozadas mientras se apoyaba con su espada junto a la lluvia que corría por su melena plateada –Jefe, pensé que había quedado claro que ella no quiere volverte a ver nunca más, acaso ese agujero en tu pecho no fue suficiente- decía un hombre peli café con uniforme negro –Gin San, haz caso a Sougo y retírate de una vez, tus palabras no cambiaran nada- contesto un joven con gafas con paraguas parado frente al hombre que alguna vez admiro –quítate… Shinpachi- ordeno Gintoki respirando entre cortado sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento, los golpes de Kamui por poco y le destrozaban la espinar dorsal –no lo hare, tu rostro solo hará que Kagura se ponga triste- Shinpachi sin contenerse mando un fuerte golpe al rostro del peli plateado que salió volando contra las barandas pero sin caer al suelo su mirada firme no se apartaba de la puerta de la nave donde Kagura lo veía con lágrimas de odio hacia su persona, sin perder tiempo Sougo se lanzó en contra de Gintoki acertándole varias cortadas por su cuerpo sin que este pudiese defender siquiera, su cuerpo ya no daba para más pues su cuerpo ya había superado su límite de resistencia hace mucho tiempo, el solo ver que se sostenía con su Bokuto era un verdadero milagro, este por el contrario pensaba en todo lo que tuvo que hacer para llegar hasta ahí, la vida se le acortaba desde que empezó, lo sabía en el momento en que comenzó ya que fue traicionado por sus aliados, amigos y hermanos que nunca creyó, sus suplicas no se oían en el fervor de la batalla pues a él le dolía como le dejaron tirado e indefenso dejándolo a merced de sus ataques sin pretexto, el recuerdo que tenia de todos esos traidores, el primero en saber de esos moradores, de sombras que abarcan esta deshonra. Dejar a un amigo solo entre las hordas entre las espadas de amigos que truenan, hubo tantas cosas que quiso hacer, tanto momentos que no pudo tener, aunque para Sougo eso no le importaba quien seguía acertándole cada cuchillada sin llegar a matarlo demostrando su sadismo al ver como aquel gran guerrero se retorcía de dolor frente a sus ojos, ya no ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones al querer acabar con Gintoki; queriendo matarlo en el próximo movimiento con un tajo por la espalda, sin embargo al último momento el peli plateado contesto la estocada con su brazo que casi fue rebanado pero aguantando lo suficiente para agarrar la hoja con fuerza inmovilizando a Okita quien solo aprecio el rostro de una bestia que lo miraba con sed de sangre a punto de perforarle el cráneo con su Bokuto… sin embargo la espada de madera no alcanzo a dar en el blanco al chocar con un paraguas generando una risilla en Okita que aprovechando el instante enterró su espada en su adversario que no podía creer lo que veía, la dueña de aquel paraguas había sido Kagura quien había ayudado a Okita, sin poder si quiera pensar cayó al suelo resistiendo su peso en una sola rodillas levantando el rostro poco a poco hacia la chica que alguna vez considero una hija –debes escucharme… Kagura… Sougo… el… - sin poder terminar de decirlo sintió como un cálido brazo perforaba su corazón hasta el fondo abriendo los parpados de par en par al divisar la figura bermellón de su pequeña que en esos momentos le dedicaba una fría mirada de odio y rencor –no vuelvas a acercarte a mi… asesino- fueron las palabras que esta le otorgo destrozando el corazón a Gintoki con sus propias manos dejando atrás el sonido de los latidos mientras que este sin poder si quiera explicarlo empezó a llorar como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho, lejos de sentir dolor en su pecho hizo un último esfuerzo en ver la figura de la única mujer por la cual sintió algo en su vida "Amor" por su pequeña Kagura que se alejaba de él subiendo a la nave dejándolo a merced de Okita quien veía como el temible Shiroyasha había caído hasta el fondo, verlo en la humillación absoluta siendo el quien se lleve todo lo que Gintoki había trabajado por años. Sus amigos, rivales y hasta la mujer que amo –¿sabes? Es la primera vez que te veo llorar de esa forma tan patética, si te sirve de consuelo apenas lleguemos de nuestra luna de miel prometo invitarte a la boda… jefe- Okita preparando su espada para rematarlo, en ese tejado se preguntaba el ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo merecía? No lo sé tal vez, se sentía como un inútil, indefenso y callado. El miedo de él se había apoderado, de repente noto como lo apuñalaban uno de sus enemigos que se regocijaba, le pidió ayuda a Shinpachi mas solo miraba como unos deudores, los ojos de Gintoki habían perdido ya su vida, en la espada de su enemigo la esperanza ya no tiene cabida, fue sintiendo la presión en el lado derecho de su corazón, su sangre brotaba entre sus desechos, cuando lo empalo aún estaba vivo, Shinpachi lo vio y solo dijo "Lo siento" fue perdiendo la visión poco a poco, se priva del aire y así va muriendo lento quien con aun último aliento susurro "por favor… no me… aban… dones" hacia la Yato que solo le daba la espalda yéndose de ahí sin mirar hacia atrás donde de un pequeño empujón, Okita mando a Gintoki por el vacío directo a caer a un basurero de algún callejón alrededor… así perdió su espada, le cortaron sus alas para quedar en la nada, su vida si pasaba mientras lo asesinaban pues los traidores desertores aquí lo dejaban

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _**

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente con gran pesar y no pudo evitar sentir esa misma sensación con Elma, no sabía nada de ella pero inconscientemente no quería que nadie pasase por esa terrible experiencia que el paso. En el mundo real Tohru chasqueaba los dedos frente a Gintoki que despertó de golpe como si hubiese visto un fantasma fijándose como todas lo veían esperando su respuesta, logrando tranquilizarse y calmando sus emociones con un gran suspiro entre dientes miro a Elma que solo lo miraba con esperanzas en los ojos –tu ganas, puedes quedarte- hablo este hacia Elma que sin soltar su pierna empezaba a botar lágrimas de agradecimiento hacia el permanentado que solo movía sus piernas queriendo sacársela de encima mientras sin fijarse en como Tohru dejaba salir su instinto asesino hacia Elma por apegarse demasiado a Gintoki -¿Por qué tu… ?- Lucoa percatándose de que algo malo pasaría decidió actuar rápido –Gin Chan ¿quizás Elma y tu deberían ir a hacer el encargo que yo acepte?- comunico esta hacia ambos que la miraron al mismo tiempo –rápido- hablo Kanna desviando un mortal rayo que salió de la boca de Tohru alertando a Gintoki que levanto a Elma con una mano saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

Ya por las calles todos miraban al dúo en especial a Elma al confundirla con alguien de la realeza por como vestía y agarraba su tridente -¿Gin Chan? ¿Adónde vamos?- preguntaba esta curiosa del nuevo trabajo al ver que ya era de noche –ustedes sí que son rápidas en llamarme así ehhh, bueno, según Lucoa es ahí- apunto esta hacia unos callejones donde no pareciese que había nadie –buenas, vinimos por el trabajo- indico el permanentado gritando a todo los sitios oscuros mientras Elma levantaba su tridente con alerta a cualquier cosa –quédate detrás mío, yo me ocupare- pronuncio la dragona con un semblante amenazador, Gintoki solo suspiro al ver como de un solo movimiento Elma había cortado en 2 perfectas mitades el enorme edificio ante su jefe que tenía un tic en el ojo –espero nadie nos haya visto, no creo poder pagar los daños- ambos solo escucharon como un hombre salía de entre los escombros junto a una criatura que parecía un enorme pato –alto, alto solo soy yo… -gritaba un asustado hombre que Gintoki reconoció de inmediato en lo que Elma lo apuntaba con su tridente y antes de interrogarlo vio cómo su jefe lo pateaba sin parar dejándolo en el suelo –mátalo Elma- señalo este con su dedo mientras la Dragona aparecía por atrás como si se tratase de un Stand espiritual –tranquilo Gintoki, soy yo Katsur…- sin poder terminar su frase Gintoki enterró su bota en la cara de este –Elma, él es Zura un criminal, Zura, ella es Elma- presento este saliendo de ahí con la intención de no meterse en los asuntos de Katsura siendo seguida por la peli negra - Zura janai, Katsura da- añadió este escupiendo a un lado lo que se suponía eran unas cuantas muelas mientras Elizabeth miraba todo comiendo unas palomitas –No sé cómo engañaste a Lucoa pero estas mal si piensas que te ayudaremos en tus golpes de Estados- comento el permanentado ante el Jouishishi que solo aclaraba su garganta –bueno, admito que no fue nada fácil engañarla, ni con mi mejor disfraz lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque dije que era tu amigo- admitió este ganándose una severa mirada de Gintoki que estaba por desenvainar su espada -¿Qué quieres Zura?- pregunto este sin rodeo viendo como este señalaba hacia Yoshiwara no sin antes sentir como una afilada arma estaba posicionada en su pecho –no lo entiendo muy bien pero está claro que no eres un amigo de Gi Chan, intenta algo en nuestra contra y borrare tu mera existencia de esta Dimension humano- fueron la amenaza que Katsura recibió de los fríos ojos de Elma que reflejaban un vacío eterno dejándolo paralizado.

Pasaron varios minutos de explicación por parte de este, Gintoki y Elma aceptaron solo por la paga escuchando el plan de Katsura el cual consistía en destruir una vieja planta de químicos que se había instalado en Yoshiwara ¿la razón? Eran una amenaza para las tropas de Katsura pues descubrieron que estos comercializaban con el Shogun, a Gintoki no le sorprendió la corrupción del Estado pero si el saber que Katsura se lo había tomado personal el trabajo –esto es ridículo, Elma puede destruir esos almacenes sin necesidad de hacer esto- reclamo Gintoki negándose a hacer el trabajo sucio de Katsura -ya lo hubiera hecho pero dado que para este plan necesitamos a dos la mejor opción es que tú y ella hagan de señuelo en lo que yo coloco las minas- ordeno Katsura mirando hacia un callejón como Elma no paraba de temblar al escuchar el plan –es demasiado vergonzoso, que hay de malo en que lo destruya desde el cielo- añadió esta con las mejillas a rojo vivo –si fuera así de sencillo no necesitaría vuestra ayuda, si la planta de químicos es destruida sin cuidado dispersara una airé toxico que acabara con todo aquel que lo respire- respondió Katsura, Elma solo cayo al saber que de esto dependían vidas inocentes así que sin más acepto; el plan era muy sencillo, Katsura destruirá la planta de químicos perfectamente mientras Gintoki y Elma actuaban como cebo al pasear por Yoshiwara siendo vigilados por las fuerzas del Shogun desde las sombras al tener puesto el ojo en Gintoki quien era altamente peligroso para el gobierno desde el punto de vista de Katsura ¿el problema? Era que Elma y Gintoki debían actuar como una pareja que estuviese interesado en pasar un buen rato en Yoshiwara y para golpe de gracia Hinowa se había enterado del plan al ser Katsura quien se lo había contado requiriendo de sus servicios como cortesana de alto rango –vamos sal de ahí, no tenemos toda la noche- gritaba Gintoki a fuera de la casa de Hinowa comiendo Dangos junto a Seita –te reirás de mí, estoy segura- contesto esta con notoria vergüenza en sus palabras no queriendo mostrarse en público –por favor ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- Gintoki ya estaba llegando hasta su límite de paciencia al estar ahí por más de media hora y si no terminaban el trabajo rápidamente Tohru vendría a por él y el resto solo sería historia -¿prometes no reírte?- propuso Elma recibiendo un si por parte de su jefe escuchando como su compañera salía poco a poco de la otra habitación acompañada de Hinowa –listo Gin San, ella ya está lista para ti- indico Hinowa en lo que este volteaba su rostro topándose con la figura de Elma que vestía un hermoso vestido de cortesana que solo Hinowa podía utilizar, los ojos de pez muerto de Gintoki no cambiaron de expresión aunque no podía negar que Elma era atractiva teniendo un físico envidiable para cualquier chica y esa actitud de inocencia y vergüenza en su rostro la hacían ver aún más hermosa -¿no piensas elogiarla? Vamos Gin San admite que al menos te dejo sin aliento- jugueteo Hinowa causando que el samuray tenga un leve sonrojo apenas visible pero que desapareció al ver como Seita miraba embobado a la Dragona –bien, admito que hiciste un buen trabajo con ella- fue lo único que dijo este mientras Elma era guiada por Hinowa hacia Gintoki –hagan su mayor esfuerzo- pronuncio la dama en silla de ruedas viendo como Gintoki y Elma se alejaban en lo que Seita temblaba en la silla preguntándose si lo que vio fue una ilusión, el niño juraría que por breves momento Gintoki lo miro con una cara desquiciada solo por haber estado mirando a Elma. Sin saber a dónde ir ambos solo caminaban por las calles de Yoshiwara sin saber a dónde ir pues Elma no sabía a donde caminar y los lugares que Gintoki conocía no eran para menores de edad, aunque lograron su cometido al estar siendo vigilados desde los tejados por varias cortesanas del Hyakka y la policía militar, sin embargo solo el permanentado se había dado cuenta y no su compañera al estar sumamente nerviosa –Elma, tranquilízate si no, no funcionara- susurro Gintoki al oído de su acompañante que solo dio un fuerte tirón hacia arriba demostrando que nunca había hecho eso y para empeorar las cosas algunas guardianes de Yoshiwara estaban pasando por ahí y Gintoki no podía permitirse toparse con ellas o de lo contrario estarían rodeados en menos de un segundo por lo que de un movimiento jalo a Elma a un callejón tomándola por la cintura escondiéndose entre las sombras que lo hacían parecer una pareja más de las tantas en ese lugar, la improvisación había funcionado –bien, parece que logramos burlarlas- hablo Gintoki percatándose como se alejaban los guardias mas no contaba como Elma estaba con los ojos llorosos sonrojada a mas no poder por la acción de su jefe –ni siquiera hemos formalizado y ya quieres… hacerlo- decía esta con vergüenza confundiendo las cosas ante un nervioso Gintoki que solo tenía una vena en su ceja –no lo malinterpretes, acabo de salvar nuestros pellejos- contesto este al mismo instante en que un Kunai pasaba muy cerca de su cabello arrancándole unos cabellos callando a ambos –me pareció haber escuchado a una rata pero solo eres tu… Gintoki- pronuncio Tsukuyo desde los tejados bajando ágilmente llamando la atención de la pareja en frente suyo mientras Gintoki solo maldecía su suerte –escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto, solo haz que no nos vistes- con esperanzas, Gintoki solo pensaba salir de ahí antes que las demás viniesen a ese lugar –me crees lo suficientemente estúpida para dejarte ir- rugió esta de manera agresiva sosteniendo varios Kunai en sus manos –bueno… eso es debatible- contesto el samuray en lo que recibía el ataque de la mujer con cicatriz –Gin Chan cuidado- el ataque pronto ceso con el sonido de las armas de Tsukuyo que caen al suelo siendo Elma quien lo había hecho –tu ¿Cómo conseguiste ese vestido?- pregunto la rubia teniendo una idea de lo que diría –fue Hinowa ¿algún problema con eso?- respondió Elma luciendo amenazante, mas Gintoki las interrumpió al cargar a Elma de la cintura y saltar sobre Tsukuyo para llegar a los tejado al escuchar los pasos del escuadrón que venía como apoyo de Tsukuyo -¡Gintoki!- fue el grito que la pareja escucho aun estando un poco alejados –si peleamos con ellas el plan de Zura se ira al diablo- indico Gintoki sintiendo como era perseguido por varias patrullas desde el suelo -¿Qué vamos a hacer Gin Chan?- esto no era parte del plan- señalo está observando como varias cortesanas los perseguían en especial aquella rubia que la miraba de una manera abrupta –Gintoki ¿Cuántas mujeres necesitas para calmarte maldita bestia?- grito una enojada Tsukuyo que le arrojaba sus Kunai a diestra y siniestra hacia Gintoki que solo corría como alma que lleva al diablo llegando a una ruta sin escape donde solo saltar y arrojarse al suelo a más de 50 metros era la única opción –Elma, dime puedes transformarte en Dragón y volar- preguntaba Gintoki hacia su compañera que solo asintió y antes de si quiera hacerlo se escuchó un ruido a la distancia demostrando que Katsura había logrado su cometido, las Hyakka llegaban y se habían topado también con la tremenda explosión a la distancia empezando a culpar a Gintoki y Elma que solo los habían esperado sentados al borde del precipicio de casas, pronto Tsukuyo llego y no le fue muy agradable ver a Gintoki abrazando a Elma –¿Qué hacen aquí? no deberían estar allá investigando la explosión- indico el permanentado con mirada aburrida –sí, lo que él dijo- esta vez fue Elma quien se unió a la conversación estando nerviosa al sentir el brazo de un hombre por su cuello –Gintoki ¿explícame esto?- preguntaba Tsukuyo con ira señalando a Elma que miraba a ambos lado asegurándose que fuera ella la que señalaban -¿yo?- Elma solo se señaló así misma con interrogantes en su cabeza mientras su jefe solo escupió a un lado por ese comentario –pues yo…- sin poder terminar su amiga lo interrumpió –teníamos una cita- grito una avergonzada Elma que se había desahogado ante ese grito dejando en silencio el lugar en especial a Tsukuyo que apretó sus dientes ante esa respuesta y con violencia se abalanzo sobre Elma quien estaba por reaccionar si no fuera por Gintoki quien se interpuso parando el ataque de la cortesana al tener enterrado el Kunai en su mano –no la involucres en esto Tsukuyo- hablo Gintoki fríamente ante la mujer enojada que no paraba de mirarlo con furia, rápidamente Gintoki la empujo cogiendo a Elma para lanzarse hacia atrás ante la mirada incrédula de todas que pensaron que el samuray pensaba en suicidarse –es un buen momento para transformarse Elma- grito Gintoki sujetando sin querer uno de sus pechos sin querer por la tremenda velocidad con la que caían, Elma perdiendo los estribos dejo salir su verdadero ser ante los ojos de miedo y pánico que veían, frente a ellos una colosal bestia de gran tamaño emprendía vuelo hacia las nubes con Gintoki sentado en su cabeza –me despido y les deseo suerte… brutas- grito Gintoki de la emoción al estar por los cielos dejando de ser visto al mezclarse con las nubes desapareciendo junto a Elma mientras Tsukuyo y las demás tenían abierta las bocas con el rostro pálido por lo que habían visto -¿Qué rallos… fue eso?- decía la rubia lentamente con asombro y miedo al pensar que las demás amigas de Gintoki también podían transformarse, solo pensarlo le helo la sangre.

Por las nubes Gintoki solo se aferraba a Elma no queriendo caer al vacío –agradecería que te tranquilizaras Elma- pidió esta a los oídos de una avergonzada Dragona por los gritos que hizo hace unos momentos –lo siento, casi arruino el plan- contesto esta con pena mientras Gintoki solo la miraba con sus ojos de pez muerto, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que lidiar con gente inocente y de buen corazón –date más crédito, si no fuera por ti en estos momentos me estarían sacando del pavimento con una espátula- propuso el samuray desviando su vista hacia las nubes que se abrieron como un telón mostrando la enorme ciudad de Edo adornada con las innumerables luces por la noche dejándolo en silencio por unos momentos –¿Gin Chan?- Elma solo vio cómo su jefe volvía en si con una risa -¿te llamas Elma verdad?- recibiendo un si por parte de esta que trago duro por el cambio repentino del permanentado –gracias- fue lo único que escucho mientras esta sin querer queriendo se emocionó tanto que sin querer volvió a su forma humana teniendo a Gintoki sentado en sus hombros saliendo del banco de nubes –te cansaste- dijo el samuray con su vista al frente –no- contesto esta con la misma actitud -¿Cuántos metros?- pregunto este con una sonrisa nerviosa -¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- Elma sin querer admitirlo había perdido el control de su poder al no tener bajo control sus emociones –va a doler- fue lo único que Gintoki pudo articular cayendo en picada junto a Elma perdiéndose nuevamente en el cielo sin notar que se habían estrellado frente a casa llegando en un instante al Yorosuya, pronto Elma ayudo a Gintoki mirando como su jefe tenia los pelos de punta por el viaje improvisado –recuérdame ponerte cinturón para la próxima- confirmo este con los ojos abiertos de par en par siendo guiado por Elma a casa, todo parecía normal mirando como las luces estaban apagadas, después de todo ya era algo tarde, entrando poco a poco de puntillas escucharon como la silla de Gintoki giraba lentamente para luego escucharse un chasquido que dio paso a la luz que mostro a una Tohru cruzada de brazos y piernas mirándolos de pies a cabeza –Gin Chan ¿adónde fuiste?- lejos de ser una conversación normal Gintoki podía sentir como su vida dependía de lo que dijese y para colmo empezó a tartamudear –dije… ¿adónde fuiste… Gin Chan?- enfatizando su pregunta, las pupilas de Tohru se afilaron con una expresión sombría que paralizo al samuray sin saber que decir –fuimos a una cita- fueron las palabras que Elma respondió ante las amenazas de Tohru dejando helado el ambiente -¿Qué tu que… ?- Tohru estaba por asesinar a Elma al ver que no mentía ya que esta venia vistiendo un hermoso vestido que asumió Gintoki debió comprárselo –espero lo hayas disfrutado porque no volverás a gozar de eso- arremetió Tohru chocando en fuerza contra Elma que tampoco se quedaba atrás, Lucoa que se había despertado por el alboroto calmo el alboroto explicando que ese había sido el trabajo que ella había aceptado, Gintoki sin mucho que decir se preparó para dormir si no fuera por un problema, nuevamente Tohru empezó a pelear con Elma diciéndole que ella dormiría en el sofá porque la habitación era muy pequeña ante la irritación de Gintoki que las tranquilizo con un zape en la cabeza de ambas –dejen de pelear, Tohru, ella dormirá aquí con nosotros, Elma, evita cualquier pelea con Tohru. Acaso no pueden ser como Kanna que ya está dormida- hablo este para ambas que solo asintieron mientras miraban como la pequeña dormía cómodamente esperando a Gintoki en la cama, Lucoa apago las luces yéndose todas a dormir generando un gran silencio de tranquilidad para el permanentado, o eso quiso pensar hasta sentir como Kanna lo jalaba de la manga –Gin Chan ¿quiero ir al baño?- añadió la pequeña moviendo las caderas con energía ante el permanentado que tenía clavada su mirada en el techo sin mirar siquiera en como todas las demás lo habían dejado a su suerte al fingir que habían dormido. Pensando en cómo su vida había dado una vuelta de 360 grados en menos de una semana al conocer a Tohru en un bar –Gin Chan…- suplico Kanna sobando sus piernas al aguantarse las ganas siendo tomada en los brazos de Gintoki rápidamente –no mojes las sabanas Kanna- grito un eufórico Gintoki llevándola al baño rápidamente ante las risillas de sus amigas que solo prosiguieron a dormir, vivir con el señor Samuray no era tan malo después de todo.


	5. LA CONSENTIDA DE PAPÁ

LA CONSENTIDA DE PAPÁ SIEMPRE SERA LA CONSENTIDA DE PAPÁ (NO IMPORTA QUE TENGAS MAS DE 500 AÑOS)

Los días pasaban con normalidad y pese a que todo aparentaba estar normal es que aún no conocían a sus nuevos integrantes, las dragonas junto a Gintoki hacían cualquier trabajo que se les presentase por la puerta, desde buscar a un gato perdido hasta aceptar trabajos de ayudar a familias británicas en otras ciudades o continentes en busca de objetos antiguos y malditos como una máscara que transforma en vampiros a la gente, trabajar para gremios mágicos en otro mundo, visitar el Santuario de Athena para ayudar al patriarca, viajar por el espacio a Namekusei, llegar por accidente a la sociedad del alma al competir por quien aguantaba más la respiración y hasta perderse en una guerra ninja por un loco de ojos rojos que recibió su merecido al meterse con la princesa de la luna y sus sailors guardianes. Sí, todo era un desmadre al lado de ese grupo para nada parejo, para empezar Tohru y Elma siempre discutían sobre cualquier cosa como si fueran hermanas siendo Tohru la que casi siempre iniciaba las peleas mientras Elma la acusaba con Gintoki, Kanna que aparentaba ser la tranquila del grupo pero que en realidad era quien más energía tenia al estar siempre en el regazo del permanentado siendo considerada la mini Gintoki al ser una copia casi exacta de él al imitar cada uno de sus hábitos como el hurgarse la nariz en cualquier lugar y compartir el gusto por la lectura de la Shonem Jump junto a sus ojos de pez muerto todos pensaban que era la hija del Shiroyasha, y por último Lucoa quien era la otra adulta del grupo quien era calmada y gentil con la que Gintoki salía a tomar siendo ella misma la encargada de traerlo de sus borracheras para cuidarlo siendo casi como la madre que todas acudían para defenderse del samuray que al contrario de Lucoa parecía el típico padre enojón con más canas que arrugas pero que gracias a su cabellera se le era imposible ver. El distrito de Kabuki había recuperado al Yorosuya, el Yorosuya que siempre debió ser mientras que el bar de Otose había ganado buena reputación gracias a Fafnir, un dato curioso era que todas por extrañas razones se habían vuelto adictas al azúcar casi como su jefe, no era de extrañar que al entrar a la casa el aire este impregnado de un suave aroma a caramelo. Justo ese día todos estaban haciendo lo suyo pero la diferencia era que Kanna se la pasaba viendo a los niños que acudían a la escuela y eso Gintoki lo pudo notar, antes de siquiera pensar en eso un cliente toco el timbre donde fue atendido por Tohru para luego proseguir a explicar su problema –sé qué hacemos cualquier trabajo… pero esto- Elma solo bufaba con molestia por ese pedido –aunque me duela admitirlo esta vez estoy deacuerdo con ella, esto es ridículo- Tohru solo se giró hacia la cocina mientras Lucoa conversaba con Gintoki en una esquina sobre el repentino trabajo –que se le va hacer, oye viejo aceptamos- proclamo Gintoki junto a Lucoa que solo asintió; sin mucho que decir ambos dejaron a cargo a Elma y a Tohru en lo que ellos salían a realizar el trabajo. Solo consistía en asistir a clases y hacerse pasar por la hija de aquel anciano por un tiempo para engañar al sistema, fue una buena oportunidad que el permanentado aprovecho en beneficio de Kanna quien se mostraba más hiperactiva de lo habitual –con que ya has asistido a las escuelas antes, al menos diré que tienes experiencia para lidiar en esos lugares- expreso Gintoki con aburrimiento leyendo la lista de útiles tan caras que la institución pedía, personalmente él pensaba que las escuelas y las empresas conspiraban para sacarle dinero a los padres –debe ser divertido ir a aprender ¿a qué escuelas fuiste Gin Chan?- pregunto Lucoa curiosa si por lo menos su jefe había asistido a esos sitios viendo como este poso su vista de pez muerto en el cielo –lo poco que recuerdo es que siempre dormía en clases- contesto este hurgando su nariz tranquilamente llegando a una tienda antigua cubierta de polvo –solo compraremos un cuaderno y un lápiz- rompiendo la lista de útiles pronto Gintoki se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Kanna que no estaba para nada contenta -¿creo que ella no está muy convencida que digamos?- señalo Lucoa poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña –esos no son lindos- indico la albina mirando los diseños tan simples de los útiles de esa tienda -¿de verdad? Recuerdo que a mí me gustaba el lápiz que pintaba negro, era la moda en mis tiempos- sin nada más que decir, Gintoki y Lucoa siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una gran tienda repleta de niños malcriados que pedían a diestra y siniestra los útiles de aquella tienda –ni hablar- hablo el permanentado intentando correr sin mucho éxito al estar siendo sujetado por Lucoa que lo agarraba de su ropa –no les parece un poco caro, no es que quiera comprar en otro lugar o algo así es solo que…- con solo ver el precio del cuaderno, Gintoki palidecía al imaginar el monto total que tendría que pagar por todos los útiles de la escuela –si es por el dinero, no te preocupes Gin Chan, yo pagare- añadió Lucoa deteniendo los pensamientos suicidas de Gintoki que la miro de reojo al escuchar esas palabras -¿tu? La que siempre se la pasa comprando pasteles y dulces ¿tu?- seguía señalando Gintoki sospechando de algo en ella –por supuesto, encontré este dinero en uno de tus cajones, con esto pagaremos- finalizo Lucoa con una sonrisa que duro unos segundos en silencio donde ambos miraron como Kanna se había escogido unas crayolas nada baratas alertando de inmediato a Gintoki que salto hacia la pequeña por la espalda para detenerla en sus comprar más fue detenido por Lucoa que lo sujetaba por la espalda con ambos brazos asombrándose por la fuerza sobre humana que su jefe tenia al tratarse del dinero, Gintoki ni siquiera quiso acercarse a la caja a ver la factura prefiriendo quedarse a llorar en un rincón en posición fetal al pensar en los ahorros de su corta vida. Camino a casa el permanentado llevaba bolsas de útiles mientras Kanna y Lucoa caminaban al frente –maldición, para la próxima vez esconderé el dinero bajo tierra, ni un gracias recibí- se quejaba este pateando una botella en el suelo hasta sentir como Kanna lo tomaba de la mano llamando la atención de su jefe que solo volteo hacia ella que mantenía su vista al frente –ella quiere decirte gracias- grito a lo lejos Lucoa agitando la mano al tiempo que Gintoki se percató en el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza de la pequeña que se incrementó al ver la risa engreída de su jefe que la miraba con burla –G… R… A… C… I… A… S…- deletreo este a los oídos de la pequeña ocasionando que Kanna agarre con fuerza la mano de Gintoki mientras se retorcía en el suelo como un niño malcriado por sentir como su mano era destrozada por la pequeña que lo llevaba a rastras hacia la casa al paso de Lucoa que solo los miraba tranquilamente preguntándose que haría de cenar Gintoki. Mientras ellos caminaban no se percataron que estaban siendo vigilados a gran distancia con lo último en tecnología por los policías del Shinsengumi al comando de Hijikata y Nobume quienes habían sido asignados para capturar a Shiroyasha vivo o muerto –no parece que la otra rubia este con él, todo normal por el momento- comento Hijikata siguiendo vigilando notando algo distinto en el ambiente, había perdido de vista a aquella mujer voluptuosa que acompañaba al par de albinos –joder ¿Dónde está? ¿Estaba ahí hace solo un segundo?- decía este siguiendo con su búsqueda inútil al ver que no podía haberse escondido o subir a algún edificio, aquella calle era totalmente abierta y nadie podía esconderse, o eso quería creer el al no poder localizarla a aquella mujer –todos, buscad a la mujer lasciva de inmediato ¿no es posible que haya desaparecido tan fácilmente?- ordeno Hijikata que no quitaba su vista de los binoculares, mas nadie le hizo caso al quedar paralizados por lo que estaba sucediendo -¿Cuál mujer lasciva?- susurro una voz a los oídos de Hijikata que de inmediato tuvo un escalofrió que le sacudió la medula espinal, ignorando el miedo intento atacar a la persona de atrás inútilmente al ver como aquella mujer que buscaba había parado su espada con un dedo rompiéndola, por instinto salto hacia atrás pero no por temor, sino por cautela –(logro burlarnos a todos y se escabullo a mi espalda y logro parar mi espada, todo eso con aquella sonrisa)- pensó el comandante demoniaco que recibió otra espada de sus subordinados –no vine para luchar, solo a conversar- describió Lucoa con su habitual expresión tranquila que si bien no era amenazador si era sospechoso -¿Por qué debería creerte? Es mas ¿Por qué siquiera deberíamos tener esta conversación?- Hijikata pese a no conocer la naturaleza de la mujer al frente reconocía cuando alguien era fuerte y sus instintos gritaban que meterse con aquella mujer era peligroso –bueno, solo pido unos minutos de su tiempo. La verdad es que desde hace un buen rato me ha estado molestando algo, sentía como nos observaban y en lo personal no me importa pero… les pido que no lo vuelvan a hacer, es molesto para las demás y para Gintoki- proclamo Lucoa sentándose en el borde del edificio –primero que nada ¿Qué tienes que ver con ese imbécil?- dijo sin rodeos Hijikata apuntándole con su espada ganando un silencio que solo el viento podía romper… sin darse cuenta se encontraba incrustado en el piso del techo ante la mirada incrédula de todos que pronto vieron como el cuerpo de su comandante dio una retorcida de dolor demostrado que su cuerpo no estaba para nada bien mientras Lucoa seguía con su habitual sonrisa materna –(imposible, no pude ver sus movimientos nuevamente)- pensaba Hijikata escupiendo sangre apretando sus dientes para callar el mas mínimo sonido de dolor y no mostrarse débil ante la mujer en frente –no te preocupes, no es nada grave, tan solo te di una advertencia- proclamo Lucoa parándose de su sitio –tú no eres normal, esos cuernos en tu cabeza ¿acaso eres de algún clan como los Yato?- el adicto a la mayonesa pese a estar lastimado se las arregló para mantenerse de pie y preguntar recibiendo una risa pequeña de la rubia que no pudo evitar carcajear un poco enojando a los policías –ni siquiera vale la pena explicarte de dónde vengo, solo soy una yorosuya nada más y nada menos pero… - contesto esta como si nada con notorio orgullo en sus palabras –no puedo permitir que lastimen o si quiera se acerquen a Gin Chan mucho menos tolerar que hablen mal de el frente a mí- todos los presentes empezaron a insultarlo como a cualquier criminal basura callándose al toque por orden de su comandante que fijo su vista en la rubia -¿Por qué?- fue lo esté pregunto curioso mirando con atención como poco a poco los ojos cerrados de aquella rubia se habrían lentamente dejando atrás su personalidad calmada siendo reemplazada por una seria –porque de lo contrario tendría que matarlos- fue lo único que dijo, sin embargo fue suficiente para callar a los subordinados de Hijikata por aquellos ojos tan peculiares de la rubia, sin duda eran hermosos y el tono de color diferente de cada uno adornaban la expresión seria de Lucoa –o al menos eso querría decir… pero Gintoki se molestaría conmigo si llegara a hacerles algo- el peli negro pese a estar hipnotizado por aquellos ojos regreso a la compostura al fijarse en como la rubia dio un leve toque con su pie al suelo que se destruyó por completo haciendo que la parte del techo donde toco se viniera abajo alertando a todos pues ahí se encontraba Kondo que salía de los escombros herido en el hombro por una roca –deberían entrenar más su sigilo, podía escuchar la respiración de ese hombre todo el tiempo y el sudor de tus hombres no ayudaba para nada… aunque… tu no lo haces nada mal niña- de las sombras a espaldas de Lucoa la figura de Nobume estaba posicionada para desenvainar y ejecutar su esgrima -¿Cuándo fue que… ?- ni siquiera Hijikata y los demás de su escuadrón se percataron que Nobume estaba por atacar a la rubia. A pesar de ser descubierta, la peli azul mantenía su posición desafiante mirando como poco a poco los ojos de Lucoa volvían a cerrarse recobrando su expresión alegre –creo que ya debo irme, Gin Chan necesitara ayuda en la cocina aunque… - expreso Lucoa dándoles la espalda al Shinsengumi y estando a punto de saltar del edificio giro su rostro cruzando miradas con Nobume –un par de manos extras nos vendría bien- en menos de un segundo Lucoa y Nobume habían desaparecido sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pronto los campaneros de Hijikata empezaron a gritar a los 4 vientos sobre cómo la comandante del Mimawarigumi había sido capturada por orden de Shiroyasha –acaso se burla de nosotros- el adicto a la mayonesa solo rompió su cigarrillo por la ira al sentir como aquella civil lo subestimaba más tuvo que despejar su mente y ayudar a su comandante herido

Tan pronto ambas desaparecieron Nobume solo parpadeaba queriendo aclarar su visión y fijarse si no estaba alucinando al mismo tiempo que el hombre en su frente lo imitaba -¿acaso no conoces el espacio privado?- fue la pregunta de Gintoki hacia la mujer que estaba a solo centímetros de el gracias a Kanna que cargaba en su pecho, ambas miradas escarlatas chocaron en confrontación con la misma expresión muerta, pudo seguir así si no fuera porque Lucoa apareció atrás de Gintoki tocándole el hombro –perdona la demora, tuve que encargarme de algo- fue la respuesta de la rubia ante el suspiro de su jefe –siempre y cuando no perturbes a los niños por mi está bien pero porque la trajiste- indico este hacia Nobume que no paraba de mirarlos con la misma expresión muerta –bueno, pensé en invitarla a cenar, espero no sea mucha molestia— el peli plateado fuera de estar furioso por esa respuesta tan solo hecho un reojo a la chica de uniforme blanco –y si intenta matarme- Lucoa solo se apuntó con su pulgar hacia su pecho –estas en buenas manos- aun con ello Gintoki no estaba muy convencido de esa propuesta y antes de reprocharle a Lucoa esta solo saco de su escote unos boletos para el evento de "Candy Candy" de la próxima semana donde estaría presente el creador de la leche de fresa, al menos eso era la información que Nobume alcanzo a leer sin poder sentir en que momento la pequeña que Gintoki cargaba en su brazos la agarraba de su mano –Gin Chan, acepta esos boletos- no hizo falta decir eso pues Gintoki ya estaba guardando esos boletos en su bolsillo mientras Lucoa sonreía por su victoria –(es rápida para ser una niña)- analizo Nobume observando a Kanna pensando que detrás de esa cara tierna se encontraba alguien peligroso, sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir como la pequeña empezaba a caminar al lado de Gintoki y Lucoa en compañía de ella, en ese momento tenía varias opciones como el de negarse a ir con ellos y enfrentarlos, negarse y escapar o seguirles y obtener información acerca de las demás chicas que Shiroyasha había adoptado. Las 2 primera parecían imposibles al no poder enfrentarse a solas con el peli plateado y mucho menos con aquella rubia –por cierto Nobume… a ti te gustan estas cosas ¿no?- señalo Gintoki llamando la atención de la asesina que con solo olerlo se le hizo conocido el aroma dulce, se trataba de una caja de donas que Gintoki sacaba de sus compras ofreciéndole aunque dudando un poco acepto –no está envenenado si es lo que crees- señalo este adelantándose a la chica que sin revisar si quisiera las condiciones de las donas las devoro como una ardilla –Gin Chan ¿Qué acaso hoy Tohru no dijo que cocinaría donas para la noche?- con tan solo oír a la rubia mayor, Nobume no pudo evitar un tic en el ojo, por otro lado las pupilas de Gintoki se abrieron de par en par al saber lo que eso significaba –lo siento mucho pero Nobume no podrá acompañarnos, quizás ella quiera regresar a cas…- volteando poco a poco veía como Nobume era quien cargaba a Kanna con una mueca de felicidad mientras humo como vapor salía por su nariz –sería muy descortés de mi parte negarme a su invitación- fueron las primeras palabras que esta dijo encabronando a Gintoki que puso su brazo en el hombro de esta –¿que no debes estar en otro lugar golosa? ¿Quizás con papeleo o cualquier otra cosa que te aleje de nuestras donas?- Nobume solo volteo con una tétrica mirada que competía con la de Gintoki y antes de que inicie una riña Lucoa cargo al permanentado en su hombro como un costal –aquí el único goloso eres tu Gin Chan- replico está agarrando con fuerza por los pataleos que hacia su jefe con justa razón, pues solo mirar la sonrisa arrogante de Nobume fue suficiente para sacarlo de quicio –no la conoces Lucoa, ella es casi tan glotona como Kanna, las donas están en peligro- repetía una y otra vez este sin resultado alguno ante las miradas de los demás que los miraban como si fuese lo más natural del día -¿ahora que hicistes Gintoki? ¿Cuántas veces vas a perder contra Lucoa? ¿Pareces un bebe cargado por su madre?- eran los comentarios de algunos que pasaban por su lado mientras Gintoki solo parecía maldecirles mientras la rubia mayor solo reia por las muecas de disgusto de su jefe que a pesar de aplicar toda su fuerza Lucoa no parecía si quiera inmutarse, caminando de regreso al Yorosuya Nobume vio como varias personas salían del bar de Otose totalmente ebrias –parece que a Fafnir le va bien con el negocio- comento Lucoa viendo de lejos a su amigo peli negro vestido de mayordomo mientras atendía la barra del bar en compañía de Tama –últimamente ese lugar está muy lleno, es muy difícil disfrutar un trago con tanta gente- formulo Gintoki para proseguir a abrir la puerta de su casa pero parando en el último momento donde los presentes vieron como algo con la potencia de un proyectil empujo al permanentado hacia la calle encajándolo contra la pared donde este logro atrapar el objeto con sus manos para pronto escuchar el rugido de una bestia que provenía de la casa –Elma… vuelve aquí que aún no termino- grito una Tohru hecha una furia revelando sus notorios dientes de Dragón hacia su amiga que se encontraba de la misma forma queriendo devolverle el golpe a la rubia pero era retenida por Gintoki quien la sujetaba por su estómago mientras Tohru se mofaba ante Elma que estaba por disparar un láser de su boca que fue desviado al cielo gracias al peli plateado que se tumbó al suelo junto a Elma para apuntar hacia el cielo dejando a Kabuki como si de fuegos artificiales se tratase –se puede saber que está pasando- comento Gintoki cargando a Elma de su vientre mirando hacia Tohru que solo trago duro junto con su amiga, seguidamente empezaron a relatar el conflicto encabronando más aun a Gintoki que les dejo un chichón a ambas en la cabeza que solo estaban arrodilladas ante su jefe que las comía con la mirada –casi destruyen el lugar solo porque Elma se vistió con mi ropa… de verdad que ustedes no tienen remedios, ambas dense la mano y discúlpense- mando este hacia las asustadas dragonas que pensaban en negarse hasta que vieron como Gintoki se sacaba su cinturón mirándolas directamente al trasero así que sin perder el tiempo ambas se abrazaron con una sonrisa enorme de miedo al recordar cómo se ponía Gintoki con esa arma en sus manos, y ni que decir cuando este tenía alguna chancla –bien, supongo que eso basta, Elma sobre lo de mi ropa lo hablaremos más tarde- finalizo este ante el enorme sonrojo de la dragona que solo miraba hacia el suelo –Gin Chan, tengo hambre- hablo Kanna a un costado del permanentado que veía como esta ya estaba comiendo su quinta caja de chocolates que juraba lo había escondido entre el armario –iré por la cena, tal vez quiera ponerte cómoda para comenzar- indico Lucoa confundiendo a Nobume que miraba con atención el nuevo comportamiento de Shiroyasha, no era para nada igual a la que solía tener antes de conocerlo y mucho menos a la actitud depresiva que tuvo cuando ocurrió el problema con Kagura y Shinpachi, era alguien completamente nuevo pero igual a la vez, el solo verlo regañando a aquellas 2 chicas junto a aquella pequeña albina se sentaba en su regazo mientras que Lucoa yacía en la cocina manteniendo su sonrisa maternal –parecen una familia- fueron los susurros de Nobume que llamaron la atención de todos los presentes que la veían con cara extraña. Pronto Tohru y Elma empezaron a mirar con ojos de muerte hacia Nobume –Gin Chan ¿Quién te dijo que podías traer a tus amiguitas?- el permanentado solo estaba siendo arrinconado en una esquina, literalmente. Y antes de que le rompan uno que otro hueso Lucoa levantó la mano contando como se le había ocurrido la idea de invitarla, aunque eso no evito las miradas asesinas de Elma y Tohru que sonreían con gran esfuerzo jurando que sus mejillas se les acalambrarían observando como la desconocida se sentaba en el medio de Lucoa y Gintoki para alejarla de aquellas 2, todas frente a un enorme plato vacío en la mesa -¿debo suponer que la cena está ahí?- pregunto Nobume ante la risilla de Lucoa que con solo chasquear los dedos, varias donas aparecieron en el plato vacío como si se tratase de una montaña que casi tocaba el techo, Tohru solo estaba con el pecho inflado con orgullo por su creación culinaria mientras Nobume tenía la misma expresión que Kanna al ver todas esas bolas de masa para ella –(un momento, algo anda mal)- fue el pensamiento de Nobume quien veía como nadie había movido un dedo, apenas si respiraban –Nobume, si quieres comer no te contengas- grito un eufórico Gintoki abalanzándose sobre la comida pero rápidamente tacleado por Elma quien lo arrojo a la pared donde Tohru aprovecho para meter su mano que sin mucho esfuerzo fue detenida por Lucoa que la levanto y la arrojo hacia la ventana obteniendo la oportunidad de tomar su premio sin contar que de sus pies Gintoki y Elma la habían jalado con tal fuerza que ella salió casi volando de la casa si no fuera porque se agarró de la puerta de madera que se destrozó, sin quedarse atrás Kanna tomo por el cuello a su jefe y encajarlo en el piso mirando desafiante a Elma que solo chasqueo con la lengua mientras Gintoki forcejeaba con la pequeña al tiempo que Tohru salió disparada junto a Lucoa mostrando un ambiente donde era comer o perder –Nobume, déjame aquí… salva las donas- reclamo este con poco aire por la presión de la pequeña albina, sin embargo, esta ya se encontraba comiendo el dicho dulce como ardilla sin percatarse en como todos la veían con ojos rojos, queriendo atacar todos se quedaron quietas al ver la mirada siniestra que Nobume tenía en su rostro, era demasiado grotesco tanto como para desalentar a Tohru y Kanna que solo miraban entre lágrimas como aquella chica lo devoraba todo sin dejar nada, Lucoa solo se fijó como Gintoki no paraba de verlo con una mirada acusatoria con cierto aire de "Te lo dije" que la rubia solo sudaba a mares sin poder imaginarse que las cosas se le saldrían de control, ni ella quiso interferir para detener a Nobume que parecía una serpiente devorando lo que había preparado. Pasaron los minutos y Nobume solo suspiro al tener el estómago lleno limpiándose sus dientes con un palillo mirando en dirección de una esquina como todos los demás tenían un aura depresiva mientras el estómago les rugía –acabo que ni queríamos- susurro Elma acompañando en el llanto a Kanna que no había probado bocado alguno, La comandante del Mimawarigumi solo se avergonzó por cómo había actuado, aunque de por si se sentía un poco culpable al ver las lágrimas de la pequeña albina que no paraba de reclamar a Gintoki por sus donas en lo que este solo escupía sangre al sentir las "caricias" que la pequeña daba a sus pulmones al golpearlos con fuerza, aunque todos vieron con sorpresa como Nobume se ataba el cabello en una cola vistiendo un delantal en la cocina –quizás no sea mucho pero quiero devolverles el favor- indico esta ante la mirada incrédula de Gintoki –al menos compra los ingrediente tu misma- mas este fue callado por un cuchillo que rozo su entre pierna siendo Nobume la culpable –aunque pensándolo mejor, nuestra cocina alguna vez fue el centro de químicos raros por lo que no habría diferencia…- esta vez el cuchillo se encajó en su frente dejando pequeños hilos de sangre que chorreaban –puedes intentarlo pero no será mejor que la mía- arremetió Tohru con ego –daría lo que fuera para que alguien te haga pisar tierra- mando Elma con desgana empezando nuevamente la riña entre las dos, Nobume solo las veía pelear notando como la pequeña Kanna traía un pequeño banco para ponerse a su altura y verla cocinar, a esta no parecía importarle que la mirasen aunque esos ojos tan expresivos de la pequeña quedaban embobados por como mesclaba la crema y el azúcar –eres sorprendente- fue el elogio de Kanna que llamo la atención de la otra que paro su acción -¿quieres ayudarme?- pregunto está viendo las estrellas de emoción de la albina que solo asintió ayudando a la asesina a cocinar en lo que Lucoa y los demás limpiaron la mesa, sin siquiera proponérselo Nobume parecía una más del lugar al hablar con normalidad con Elma y Tohru, estas 2 solo contestaban cada pregunta que la Mimawarigumi les hacía, hasta le rebelaron que eran Dragonas de otro mundo, al principio no les creyó para nada pero luego de ver cómo estas se transformaban en aquellas criaturas de los cuentos de hadas Nobume comprendió la realidad, ni todo el Bakufu o el ejercito de la tierra o los piratas del espacio podrían capturar a Shiroyasha mientras este estuviese con aquellas chicas, lejos de tener miedo por ellas sintió simpatía con todas ellas al sentir que confiaban en ella al contarle tremendo secreto, fue Kanna quien mejor empezó a llevarse bien con ella mostrándole varias cosas acerca de ella mientras Nobume le ponía toda la atención del mundo, incluso Elma y Tohru se encontraron a una nueva rival al ver que no se trataba de una simple humana, quizás podían superarla en fuerza y velocidad pero cuando se trataba de inteligencia Nobume demostraba ser más experimentada al poder ganarles en varios juegos de mesa. La tarde paso y Nobume miro el reloj de la casa –ya es tarde, debo irme- hablo esta encaminándose a la puerta volteando una última vez hacia todos que solo la miraban irse –Gracias… - fueron las únicas palabras que esta dijo apenas audible para las dragonas en especial para Lucoa que solo formo una sonrisa por la faceta de Nobume que ya se retiraba –Gin Chan ¿vendrá a visitarnos?- pregunto Kanna esperanzada de ver a la amiga de su jefe –quizás… algún día- fue la respuesta de este que solo se paró a recoger y limpiar el lugar en lo que las demás se habían puesto su ropa de dormir para ponerse a ver la TV excluyendo a Gintoki que no se encontraba presente.

En otro lugar Nobume llegaba a su apartamento, el ser comandante de una fuerza policial de Edo traía sus ventajas, entrando a su casa todo parecía de lo más normal si no fuera por un extraño objeto pequeño en su mesa, en su trabajo lo común seria que fuera una bomba de algún grupo criminal, hasta que prendió la luz y vio que se trataba de una bandeja de donas con una carta pintada con crayones de manera infantil –pero cuando…- apenas se dio cuenta, alguien se encontraba sentado a unos metros de ella mirándola fijamente –yoooo- fue lo que dijo Gintoki levantando su brazo mientras leía una revista de por ahí, pronto Nobume dirigió su mano hacia su espada en la cintura luciendo amenazante –¿Qué quieres?- Gintoki solo dejo su lectura luciendo aburrido pese a ser posiblemente atacado –unos minutos de tu tiempo- Nobume solo levanto 3 dedos de su mano indicándoles que tenía 3 minutos y contando –no sé cuáles sean tus razones para hacer lo que hicistes hoy, lo más lógico sería pensar que tienes ordenes de matarme y que quieres información sobre nosotros pero… - caminando hacia la nevera saco un bote de helado que lucía nuevo para ponerse a comer –eso sería lo último que quisiera pensar- dijo este llamando la atención de la otra -¿Qué quieres decir?- Gintoki solo prosiguió a abrir la ventana del balcón sin perder de vista a la chica –Kanna se mostró muy entusiasmada contigo, hasta diría que le fascinas. Lo que quiero decir es que Kanna cree que eres su amiga y no solo ella sino todas las demás- la mirada de Nobume de pronto se suavizo bajando la mirada por breves momentos, momentos donde los ojos de Gintoki se afilaron logrando intimidarla, quizás lo había visto pelear con anterioridad pero en esos momentos ella era su objetivo –no te pediré que te alejes de ellas puedes ser su amiga si así lo quieres… sin embargo…- de un momento a otro Nobume palideció al ver una extraña sonrisa en Gintoki que no parecía para nada natural aquella expresión, simplemente parecía otra persona –haz llorar a Kanna y te matare- el ambiente era pesado, no solo eso, el cuerpo de Nobume no podía siquiera respirar al ver como Gintoki la había amenazado con una sonrisa sincera pero lo más escalofriante es que vio la imagen de aquel ser que había infundido el miedo tanto en la tierra como en el espacio, aquel hombre que Shiroyasha había derrotado así como también había sido su maestro, cayendo al suelo tratando de respirar sintió como el peli plateado la ayudaba a levantarse poco a poco –¿estás bien? Parecía que viste a un fantasma- indico este notando como Nobume recobraba el aliento poco a poco siendo recargada en el mueble –en fin, solo vine a dejarte eso, Kanna quería dártelos pero supongo que no pudo, en fin, solo…- sin siquiera terminar su frase Nobume lo arrincono contra la pared agarrándolo de sus hombros con fuerza –espera un minuto ¿dijiste que solo viniste a dejarme algo? ¿Qué acaso no viniste a amenazarme?- preguntaba está seriamente con el sudor que caía por su frente –¿de qué hablas? En ningún momento recuerdo haberte amenazado, solo te encontré en el suelo sin aire- contesto este con la cara azul impactando a la mujer en frente que lo soltó para caer sentada hacia atrás –dime algo ¿enserio no recuerdas lo que paso hace unos momentos?- Gintoki solo puso una cara de no entender nada confirmando las sospechas de Nobume que solo dio una débil sonrisa mientras Gintoki la miraba con nerviosismo –creo que ya debería irme… Tohru me matara si no sabe dónde estoy- a punto de salir por la terraza hacia el otro techo Nobume lo detuvo –Gintoki, sé que eres un mal ejemplo de hombre pero nunca harías llorar a tu familia así que dime…- este solo volteo con una venita que resaltaba en su frente –pero que imagen tienes de mi- resoplo este agitando su brazo hacia ella -¿de verdad lastimaste a Kagura?- este pregunta fue un poco amargo para el peli plateado que solo agacho su vista con pesar generando en Nobume un poco de alivio –no tienes que contestar, tu silencio me basta…- Gintoki queriendo explicar las cosas con desesperación vio como Nobume levanto su brazo ofreciéndole el mango de su espada –considera esta mi disculpa por no creer en tu palabra, mi espada no volverá a apuntarte nunca más, si es necesario peleare a tu lado- confirmo esta con decisión ante un Gintoki en Shock por lo que pasaba, de aquí cuando la temible asesina del Mimawarigumi le hablaba con un tono tan sumiso y arrepentida –¿eso quiere decir que tú crees en mí? ¿De verdad?- Nobume solo asintió en confirmación ante la alegría de Gintoki que solo saltaba de alegría gritando que todo se resolvería si ella y el hablaban ante el Shogun y los demás políticos hasta ser interrumpido –que yo te crea no quiere decir que los demás lo harán, quizás conmigo pudiste hacerlo pero no será tan sencillo con todos los demás, recuerda que Sougo les lavo el cerebro con sus palabras para que te odien- pronto la alegría de Gintoki fue reemplazada por un semblante apagado haciéndose bolita en el suelo, después de todo recién era el principio y con Nobume al menos era algo, después de todo ella jamás lo ataco en el pasado y mucho menos en aquella ocasión donde todos lo intentaron matar, por supuesto que ella estaba en otro lado –sin embargo…- Gintoki solo volteo su vista con Nobume que se puso de rodillas para ponerse a su altura –yo seré tus ojos y oídos en el palacio, cuenta con ello- hablo esta con determinación confundiendo al permanentado -¿Por qué haces esto por mí? De todos los que creí que me ayudarían no había pensando en ti?- Gintoki de repente se fijó en como esta partía por la mitad una dona para entregársele –este es un gesto que solía hacer con Isaburo, si te comparto mis donas… considérate importante en mi vida- Gintoki solo acepto con un poco de dudas aun sin entender como de repente ella decía que le creía de un día para el otro –además… no eres el demonio que me contaron que eres, un padre amoroso que se preocupa por sus niñas y esposa jamás podría ser un demonio- sin comprender esas palabras Gintoki solo se rascaba su cabeza con su mirada de pez muerto –está bien que parezca viejo pero aun no consigo formar una familia- contesto este aburrido ante la risilla de esta –quizás no te hayas dado cuenta, pero al verte actuar de esa manera frente a Tohru y Elma parecías un padre regañando a sus hijas, el cómo dormía Kanna en tu regazo con total libertad luciendo tan indefensa te hacia ver como un abuelo junto a su nieta y el cómo hablabas y llevabas la contraria con Lucoa era la viva imagen de un marido discutiendo con su esposa sobre el nombre de su bebe- Gintoki pronto tuvo un leve sonrojo de vergüenza al escuchar esa declaración de como ella lo veía y posiblemente de como el resto lo veía, Nobume solo paso a retirarse a adentro tranquilamente ante los gritos de Gintoki sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta que entre las nubes Lucoa lo había visto todo quedando satisfecha por haber incluido a aquella jovencita, a excepción que no pudo ver lo que sucedió dentro del apartamento de Nobume –no fue mala idea confiar en ella ¿verdad Fafnir?- de pronto el otro Dragón solo bufo con molestia –pensé que tendríamos que matarla- resumió este ante las risas de su amiga volviendo con ella al Yorosuya mientras Nobume yacía en su cocina apreciando el dibujo que Kanna le había hecho de ella sentada junto a todos en la mesa generándole una risilla pegando el dibujo en su nevera, aunque no podía quitarse de la cabeza la silueta de ese hombre que había aparecido atrás de Gintoki –Utsuro…- fue el nombre que esta susurro en profundo silencio

Al día siguiente Gintoki tuvo que madrugar un poco más temprano por el estúpido horario de las escuelas, se suponía que los niños debían dormir más para crecer grandes y fuertes ¿Qué acaso el no merecía dormir un poco más? Eran los pensamientos de este que sentía envidia hacia Tohru y las demás por aun estar durmiendo sin ninguna preocupación bien calientitas en su cama sin despertador o trabajo pendiente que las molestase, solo él tuvo que despertarse a las 4 de la mañana para preparar la lonchera siendo Kanna quien lucia entusiasmada al estar siendo peinada por su jefe que le hacía los últimos retoques a su cabello –con eso debería bastar, ahora apresurémonos no querrás llegar tarde en tu primer día- Kanna solo miraba las enormes ojeras de Gintoki que parecía un zombi. Tras llegar a la escuela todo lucia normal con el ambiente lleno de niños y niñas corriendo y jugando –vendré a recogerte a la salida, aléjate de los mocosos ellos son basura, si alguien te hace algo tu regrésale el doble de daño, si vas a dormir en clase pon un libro en frente siempre funciona, si te metes con pandillas derrota al más grande, si tienes problemas toca este silbato y vendré enseguida, si te sientas al último nadie te molestara, recuerda… solo son 8 horas de tortura y luego serás libre- fue el discurso de Gintoki hacia la pequeña que solo asintió enseñando el pulgar para seguido entrar a su aula dejando a un Gintoki tranquilo pero que apenas dejo de verla corrió lo más rápido hacia un árbol para subirse y ver por la ventana donde era el salón de Kanna; afortunadamente el árbol estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que sucedía adentro y mucho mejor al tener una piedra que según Lucoa lo hacía invisible por casi 20 horas hasta para los dragones pero solo en caso de emergencia y que mejor emergencia para usarlo en ese momento –solo me quedo porque me preocupa que termine incendiando la escuela, nada más, solo eso- se repetía este una y otra vez sin quitar la vista del salón, hasta ahora todo marchaba con normalidad. Adentro en el salón los niños solo veían con estrellitas a la nueva ingresante –atención todos, tendremos una nueva compañera, su nombre es Sakata Kanna- con solo decir ese nombre de pronto todo mundo se le quedo viendo con asombro y admiración ganándose alabanzas, Gintoki solo tocaba su mentón pensativo –apoko mi apellido es tan genial- hablaba este para sí mismo mirando con aburrimiento como las clases seguían con normalidad, Kanna respondía casi todas las preguntas que la profesora hacia a los demás mientras Gintoki se la pasaba criticando al sistema educativo alegando que en sus tiempos era mucho mejor la educación, estirando sus brazos sin fijarse en cómo había golpeado algo que cayó al piso, no hubiera importado si no fuera porque se trataba de Tohru quien miraba a todos lados queriendo encontrar al culpable hasta que Gintoki se hizo visible para que esta lo viese y le explicase porque estaba ahí, así que decidieron ver en secreto que tal le iba a Kanna en la escuela. Pasaron los minutos y ahora tocaba clases de deporte, para empezar los niños tenían que realizar pruebas físicas para nada exigentes donde Kanna rompía los records al ganarles a todo en velocidad y fuerza al poseer más resistencia que ellos, todo eso mientras Gintoki y Tohru la espiaban detrás de un matorral de arbustos –así que tú también querías ver como estaba Kanna, eso es lindo- estas palabras solo avergonzaron al peli plateado que miro para otro lado queriendo ocultar su sonrojo hasta escuchar el grito de ovación que provenía de los niños –es increíble, su cuerpo es demasiado ágil, no por nada debe ser hija de ese Samuray, sin duda se parece a su papá, es muy fuerte, miren ese potencial- eran los comentarios de los demás al ver como la peli blanca esquivaba con destreza cada balón que le aventaban del equipo contrario que constaba de los jóvenes de años superiores –toma esto- lanzo un joven más alto y corpulento lanzando el balón tan rápido que cualquier niño hubiera resultado con la nariz fracturada pero Kanna no era cualquier niña, sin esfuerzo alguno detuvo el balón para devolvérselo con el doble de fuerza logrando que aquel joven salga volando al otro extremo del campo inconsciente ante la sorpresa de todos que quedaron mudos por tal fuerza –Gin chan dijo que si me hacían algo se les devolviera el doble- pronto todos sus compañeros la cargaron como una campeona al poder vencer a los más grandes de la escuela, por otro lado Gintoki tenía un semblante de orgullo hacia la pequeña mientras Tohru hacia lo mismo al ver que Kanna se había establecido en la cima de la jerarquía de la escuela –esa es nuestra niña- hablaron ambos con el pulgar arriba. Culminando las clases con la despedida de la profesora Kanna estaba alistando sus cosas para marcharse –parece que nos preocupamos por gusto, Kanna parece tener todo bajo control- indico Tohru estirando sus brazos que estaban medio adormecidos junto a su jefe que estiraba sus piernas –quizás tienes razón, solo debí confiar en ell…- sin siquiera terminar sus palabras Gintoki quedo mudo por un buen rato preocupando a Tohru que lo miraba extraño -¿sucede algo? De repente te quedaste callado Gin Chan- comento está mirando en la misma dirección que el samuray topándose con un grupo de jóvenes de años superiores que rodeaban a Kanna con notorias intenciones de hacerle daño –al fin, pagaras por lo que nos hicistes en la clase de deporte- hablo uno de los jóvenes corpulentos crujiendo sus nudillos junto a los demás que reían sin parar ante la mirada aburrida que Kanna tenía, eso los molesto aún más donde un chico la levanto del cuello apuntándole con su puño asustando a las demás compañeras de Kanna que no podían hacer nada más que mirar –esa mirada tuya, es idéntica a la de tu papá pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos lastimarte- concluyo uno de ellos con una risa arrogante ante las demás niñas que solo temblaban por aquellos brabucones, mientras tanto, Tohru solo miraba divertida la situación –pobres tontos, no saben en lo que se meten ¿verdad Gin Chan?- opino esta no obteniendo respuesta nuevamente hasta fijarse en como Gintoki tenía su Bokuto en su brazo con sed de sangre hacia aquellos mocosos, nadie tocaba a su pequeña no señor no en su guardia, a punto de lanzarse a cortar a aquellos jóvenes hubo la intervención de un niño que se las arregló para golpear al más grande de los bravucones tumbándolo en el suelo -¿ya decía yo que algo andaba mal?- Tohru que también estaba por intervenir se le hizo conocido la imagen de aquel niño -¿Qué acaso ese niño no es de Yoshiwara?- señalo la rubia hacia Seita que estaba parado frente a Kanna, Gintoki que a pesar de ver a Seita su rabia no disminuía al ver en peligro a la pequeña –deberían tener vergüenza, meterse con niñas pequeñas no es muy maduro- Seita a pesar de no poder con todos al menos quiso intentar defender a la pequeña al reconocerla aunque fue en vano sino hasta recibir un golpe en su mejilla que lo hizo caer para atrás –quítate Seita si no quieres salir herido tú también- dijo un joven alto y delgado hacia el castaño que solo los miraba desde el suelo quien por instinto cerro los ojos fuertemente al ver que otro golpe se dirigía hacia él, lo curioso fue que el doloroso golpe nunca llego, al abrir los ojos se topó a la pequeña albina deteniendo el puño de bravucón con un dedo -¿estás bien?- pregunto esta hacia el castaño que no creía lo que veía, los demás mocosos al ver esa acción solo tragaron duro mas todos se lanzaron para golpearla, antes de que Seita si quiera le advirtiera los cuerpos de los bravucones cayeron al suelo con varios chichones en su cabeza donde la pequeña Dragona solo se limpiaba las manos como si hubiera sacado la basura ante las miradas de asombro de sus compañeras y la de Seita que solo la felicitaron al haber enfrentado a ese grupo de tontos -¿puedes caminar?- pregunta Kanna extendiéndole una mano a hacia Seita quien con solo verla quedo petrificado por la figura de la pequeña y aquella luz de la ventana solo la hacía ver más… ¿hermosa? Fueron pocos los segundos donde este quedo embobado hasta que Kanna lo ayudo a levantarse fijándose en como Seita no paraba de mirarla –disculpa, ya puedes soltar mi mano- pidió amablemente esta donde el castaño solo tiro un grito nervioso soltando de inmediato a la albina con las mejillas rojas pidiendo disculpas.

Seita sin querer queriendo se había ganado un poderoso enemigo que quería destriparlo de inmediato con su espada de madera, lo único que evitaba una masacre en la escuela era Tohru que lo sujetaba por la cintura mientras Gintoki agitaba su espada gritando maldiciones y lisuras contra el castaño por querer ligar son su pequeña niña, Tohru tuvo que usar gran parte de sus fuerzas para frenar y llevarse a su jefe a la estrada del colegio y esperar a Kanna; pasaron los minutos y vieron como Kanna venia junto a un gran grupo de compañeras conversando con Seita, de repente Tohru sintió la presencia asesino de Gintoki que no podría soportar un solo segundo más el ver como ese mocoso de Hinowa coqueteaba con Kanna y antes de cometer una locura Tohru lo tomo de su mano ejerciendo fuerza para tranquilizarlo poco a poco al punto de que el permanentado fingía una sonrisa que parecía la de un psicópata, tan pronto Kanna diviso a los 2 adultos fue corriendo hacia ellos saltando a los brazos de Gintoki que la recibió con tranquilidad y cierta felicidad de ver que aún era ella, pero de repente Seita llegaba para saludarlo topándose con la mirada de pez muerto que Gintoki le dirigía mientras se ponía posesivo sobre Kanna al envolverla en su brazo ante la risilla nerviosa del castaño que no comprendía lo que pasaba –discúlpalo, aun no supera la etapa de padre celoso- confirmo Tohru alegremente como de costumbre notando como una pequeña se acercaba hacia Seita como una amiga de confianza –pensé que no saldrías ¿todo bien?- pregunto una pequeña de ojos verde oscuro que no obtuvo respuesta de Seita que seguía comparando a Kanna con Gintoki llegando a la conclusión de que Kanna era la hija perdida del samuray, la mirada de ambos albinos era la prueba absoluta hasta que regreso a la realidad por los chasquidos de su compañera –Izumí eres tú, perdón no te preste atención- concluyo este pestañeando ante su compañera que con curiosidad miro a Kanna, era todo lo contrario a fea y lo mejor parecía ser su pequeña cola en su cintura y cuernos en su cabeza que la hacían ver adorable, no tardo un segundo en ganarse la atención de Izumi que quedo embobada con la albina, pudo seguir con eso si no fuera por la mirada agresiva de Gintoki –veraz que conversar con Kanna no será tan fácil- comento Seita hacia su amiga que solo tenía las mejillas infladas –no puedo creerlo, acaso ella es tu hija- pregunto esta hacia el permanentado que deshacía su mirada de muerte siendo reemplazada por una de shock sin saber que responder –pues yo… eh… ella- sin tener una idea de lo que decir su compañera decidió intervenir –ella es nuestra hija, me presentare soy la madre de Kanna, la señora Sakata- termino de decir Tohru con una amplia sonrisa que dejo mudo el ambiente y más aun a Gintoki que sintió un golpe en su moral ante tal declaración, antes de poder reclamar Seita e Izumi se quedaron embobados por tal revelación de la rubia en frente de ellos mientras comparaban cada centímetro del trio –no es por ser mala pero pudiste haber encontrado algo mejor que eso- señalo la pequeña hacia Gintoki que solo se encabrono un poco por esa afirmación –Tohru ¿de verdad lo elegiste a él o solo perdiste una apuesta?- dedico Seita con una expresión de pena hacia Tohru, Gintoki sin poder aguantar encaro a los niños con una sonrisita de demente en su rostro con varias venas en su cara amenazando con estallar –haber mocosos ¿Qué tiene de malo que Kanna sea mi hija? Piensan que no podría darle varios hijos a Tohru, si me lo propongo podría repoblar un continente solo con Tohru en una noche sin protección alguna- arremetió este hacia los pequeños que tenían una expresión de aburrimiento ante los parloteos de Gintoki mientras que por otro lado Tohru tenía la baba que se le caía del hocico al imaginarse a ella reproducirse con Gintoki durante toda una noche mientras su jefe le daba duro contra el muro sin compasión alguna donde esta gritaría solo su nombre hasta el amanecer –Gin Chan, no te molestes en esperar. Podemos hacerlo en estos momentos- indicó Tohru sacándose poco a poco los tirantes de su vestido alertando al permanentado que salto sobre ella para impedir que haga una escena así en público, aunque a vista de todos no parecía ser nada decente pues parecía que Gintoki estaba desvistiendo a Tohru –los jóvenes de hoy en día cada vez son más calientes, parecen conejos en primavera- eran los comentarios de las madres con sus niños que pasaban por ahí tapando los ojos de sus hijos, Gintoki solo hervía de vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando hasta sentir como Seita y su amiga le clavaban los ojos –pervertido- dijeron ambos pequeños rompiendo el poco orgullo del permanentado que prosiguió a agitar a Tohru con nerviosismo en lo que Tohru parecía disfrutarlo –esto de ser madre es divertido- anuncio Tohru ante los jaloneos de su jefe que sin percatarse sintió como era tomado de la cintura por alguien que lo levanto de su cintura hacia una columna –lo escuche todo, no tiene caso que me mientan- reclamo una voz familiar para Gintoki que solo volteo mirando a Elma que parecía tener algunas lagrimillas cómicas de sus ojos –escucha, no sé de qué hablas así que si podrías bajarme con cuidado- pidió este ante Elma que solo lo apretó más a su cuerpo de manera posesiva –aquí la única madre de Kanna soy yo- anuncio esta tan fuerte que sin proponérselo había llamado la atención de todos alrededor –un momento ¿Qué no se suponía que la madre de Kanna era ella?- señalo Izumi hacia Tohru que tenía una mirada de pocos amigos dirigida a Elma –eso quiere decir que ella es…- Elma solo interrumpió a Seita completando la frase –así es, yo soy la amante de Sakata Gintoki… soy la verdadera señora Sakata- pronuncio esta con nerviosismo ante la sorpresa de todos que tenían la jeta de la boca hasta al suelo por la tremenda noticia anunciada –Elma, se suponía que estarías realizando las compras no aquí arruinando mi momento- reclamo Tohru hecha una demonio –si alguien va a reproducirse con Gin Chan y repoblar un país entero he de ser yo, mi época de apareamiento está cerca además de que mis caderas son más grandes que las tuyas, así podre resistir los partos de mis hijos- contesto está hecha un manojo de nervios confrontando a Tohru que solo alargo sus garras de sus brazos al tiempo que Elma le apuntaba con su tridente en mano, pudo haber ocurrido una lucha terrible si no fuera por la intervención de alguien inesperado que entraba a escena –ustedes 2 actúan como unas niñas, aquí la verdadera madre y matriarca Sakata soy yo- proclamo Lucoa levantando su dedo al cielo como victoriosa mientras Elma se fijaba que ya no sostenía a Gintoki al fijar su mirada en como Lucoa estaba cargando al permanentado como una princesa –no estaría mal darle unos cuantos de miles de hermanitos a Kanna, las dragonas maduras de mi especie como yo tendemos a capturar a un macho sano y fuerte para no soltarlo durante un mes entero, por otra parte no me molestaría darte mi virginidad- añadió la rubia mayor susurrando lo último con un toque sexy hacia el samuray –mátenme por favor- suplicaba este tapando su rostro en el pecho de Lucoa que sin querer hicieron "Boing" una y otra vez por el llanto de Gintoki ya con su orgullo por los suelos ante las miradas desaprobatorias de todas las mujeres que pasaban por ahí y los constantes halagos e insultos de los hombres al considerarlo un feo con mucha suerte o un tonto muy afortunado al poder elegir entre aquellas bellezas en especial con la rubia de ropa muy apretada que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación con su ropa tan diminuta, claro que eso les costaba una golpiza por sus esposas que estaban a su lado –que acaso yo no tengo voto- dedico Gintoki entre sollozos recibiendo una mirada de muerte de las Dragonas –duérmete cariño en lo que tú "Esposa y amante" arregla las cosas- decía Lucoa hundiendo el rostro de Gintoki en sus pechos. Volviendo al tema de discusión Izumi y Seita junto a todos los padres de la escuela estaban con la intriga de quien era la verdadera madre de Kanna y que mejor que preguntarle directamente –Kanna ¿solo tú puedes aclarar la verdad ¿Cuál de ellas es la esposa de Gin San?- pregunto Seita con fervor –no dudes, una de ellas deber de ser la auténtica señora Sakata- reclamo el director de la escuela a lo lejos donde todos voltearon con la mirada punzante callando al director de inmediato, Kanna solo poso su mirada sobre las 3 dragonas que le sonreían con confianza pensando que Kanna elegiría a una de ellas sin contar que la pequeña caminaba lentamente hacia Gintoki ante la mirada de todos que solo tragaban duro por lo que estaba por pasar. Mas nadie de los presentes vio venir lo que paso a continuación, se trataba de Kanna quien había saltado a los brazos de Gintoki que aún se encontraba siendo cargado con Lucoa –yo shoy su esposha- fueron las palabras de la pequeña que dejo mudo a todo el mundo que tuvieron un licuado de nervios en cadena al escuchar esa frase mientras Gintoki no sabía lo que pasaba al estar fuera de la realidad por breves momentos –halo, policía, tenemos un lolicon en las puertas de nuestra escuela- llamo la profesora de Kanna por el teléfono alertando al permanentado que solo empezó a ser golpeado por todas las madres de alrededor mientras Tohru, Elma y Lucoa discutían sobre quien iba a reproducirse primero con Gintoki con un juego de "piedra, papel o tijera" donde siempre salían en empate en lo que Kanna era entrevistada por la prensa que no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre sus situación con el líder de la Yorosuya –yo duermo con el- contesto esta sin querer empeorando la situación del permanentado que se ganó la golpiza de su vida por todos los hombres casados presentes en ese momento aunque uno que otro lo miraba con estrellas en los ojos a lo lejos demostrando orgullo con su pulgar al cielo y pena por otro Lolicon mas en Edo. No fue hasta que el Shinsengumi llego en estado de alerta pensando en encontrar a uno que otro terrorista más no un montón de problemas sobre lolicones, un hombre infiel y problemas de moralidad por parte de Lucoa –haber ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- reclamo Hijikata entrando a escena con su cigarrillo buscando al causante del problema topándose con aquellas mujeres problemáticas que parecían estar discutiendo algo, aquella pequeña albina que parecía ocupada lidiando con la prensa y con la figura de Gintoki que escapaba de una horda del FBI, no podía creer que incluso tuvo que pelear con la ONU para no permitir que los se llevasen al criminal número 1 de Japón.

Tan pronto termino de pelear con el FBI Hijikata y los demás del Shinsengumi notaron como Gintoki no opuso resistencia, asumieron que algo malo le había pasado al ver la expresión en su rostro que reflejaba decepción de si mismo –acabemos con esto- pidió el permanentado extendiendo sus brazos para ser esposado mientras las demás solo continuaban con su competencia de reproducción –señor, no parece que las otras interfieran- opino uno de los policías ante Hijikata que solo estaba irritado por lo que pasaba agarrando del cuello de la ropa a Gintoki -¿crees que esto es un chiste? Crees que somos unos inútiles para que te entregues así como así- rugió con fuerza el adicto a la mayonesa ante aquellos ojos de pez muerto siendo tranquilizado por Kondo quien había llegado de inmediato al recibir la noticia que habían capturado a Shiroyasha fácilmente –no hagas nada tonto Toshi, yo tampoco puedo creer esto pero solo míralo, no parece que quiera resistirse- Hijikata solo dejo su agarre escupiendo a un lado dando la orden de que arresten a Gintoki pero fue inútil pues estos quedaron inconscientes apenas dieron un paso ¿la razón? Una joven se había entrometido al estar parada en la rama de un árbol –no se molesten en tocarlo, nosotros nos haremos cargo- mando Nobume chasqueando los dedos donde el Mimawarigumi apareció tomando la custodia de Gintoki -¿Qué estás haciendo Nobume? Él es nuestro prisionero- corrigió Kondo mirando fijamente hacia la otra comandante que le dirigió el gesto –corrección, él es nuestro prisionero- señalo está subiendo a la patrulla donde tenían a un Gintoki que tenía la vista clavada en el piso, a simple vista parecía que quería morirse –no importa, de todas forma estará tras la rejas- comento Hijikata yéndose junto a todos sus compañeros y Kondo perdiendo de vista a la patrulla de Nobume

-se puede saber que estás haciendo, entregarte a esos tontos es tu sentencia de muerte- opino Nobume quien yacía conduciendo mientras Gintoki solo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido –si no fuera porque escuche el anuncio de tu captura no hubiera podido ir por ti, ahora el problema es cómo sacarte de este rollo- Nobume solo pensaba en las circunstancias en la que se encontraba hasta ver como Gintoki estaba por cometer Harakiri –perdóname Kanna, no quería que esto terminase así- grito este siendo detenido por la otra que por poco y se estrellaban en dirección al cuartel que el Shinsengumi y el Mimawarigumi compartían.

Llegado ahí Gintoki no tuvo más opción que entrar en una reja ubicada en el sótano más profundo que imagino, aunque eso no le importo mucho, después de todo antes de bajar Nobume le dijo que lo ayudaría a escapar pasase lo que pasase, queriendo cerrar los ojos para descansar y dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado en la tarde se dio con la sorpresa de una voz irritante –no esperaba verte tan pronto Gintoki, veo que te atraparon- comento un criminal Joui familiar –de verdad que eres molesto zura- respondió Gintoki abriendo sus ojos perezosamente en dirección de la otra celda en frente -Zura janai, Katsura da- Gintoki sin prestarle más atención solo se volteo queriendo conciliar sueño si no fuera por la interrupción de una ninja peli morada –genial, lo que me faltaba, la maldita acosadora- replico este hacia la pared agradeciendo mentalmente que estaba dentro de aquellos barrotes -¿Cómo pudiste engañarme Gintoki? Pensé que teníamos algo especial ¿Qué tienen esas mujerzuelas que yo no?- lloriqueaba la ninja frente a la celda de este que solo rogaba por un momento de silencio pero esto basto para llamar la atención de Katsura –quizás un poco de dignidad… esa sería la respuesta Ayame- respondió Katsura ganándose una mirada asesina de la ninja –como te atreves, soy lo suficientemente digna para estar con Gintoki- replico esta ante la risa de Katsura quien veía como su oportunidad de escapar se aproximaba al ver como la peli morada estaba por abrir la puerta de su celda si no fuera por la presencia de Hijikata y Tsukuyo quienes entraban bajando las escaleras –ni se te ocurra Sarutobi ¿Qué no ves que está engañándote?- fue Tsukuyo quien hablo deteniendo a su compañera mientras Katsura solo chasqueaba la lengua –admito que fue muy astuto de tu parte Katsura pero… sigo sin entender porque él no hace nada- dirigió Hijikata hacia Gintoki que solo yacía recostado hacia la pared –vaya sorpresa, no pensé que tendría el privilegio de tener visitas tan amigables- contesto este secamente donde Hijikata quería entrar a molerlo a golpe pero según las reglas no podía y si lo hacia este se defendería y quizás escaparía –solo vinimos a avisar que mañana será su ejecución publica- indico Tsukuyo siendo interrumpida por Gintoki y Katsura –oye Zura, mañana saldré con Lucoa a tomar y apostar con Hasegawa ¿te apuntas?- pregunto este como si nada –déjame ver mi agenda… creo que estaré libre por las 8- esto solo enfureció a los otros 2 fuera de la celda –no actúen como si no estuviéramos aquí- Hijikata estaba por perder la paciencia con aquellos 2 si no fuera por Tsukuyo quien lo sujetaba –bien, le diré a Fafnir también, quizás luego pasemos por el Arcade y juguemos unas rondas- recalco nuevamente la conversación Gintoki rebalsando la paciencia incluso de Tsukuyo quien abrió la celda para ir e frente al permanentado y agarrarlo del cuello contra la pared –hey, esto es abuso de autoridad, quiero un abogado- menciono el permanentado –creo que Elma menciono haber estudiado Derecho unos cuantos años ¿quizás ella quiera ser tu abogada?- contesto Katsura frente a Tsukuyo que perdiendo la paciencia por los juegos estúpidos de esos 2 le mando una bofetada a Gintoki que resonó por todo el lugar, después de eso solo hubo silencio –deja de jugar idiota ¿te parece esto un chiste? Para mañana en la tarde estarás muerto, deja de hablar de esa tales Elma o lo que sea porque no vendrán a rescatarte- recalco esta ya harta de las estupideces del samuray frente suyo –entonces quienes son las que están bajando las escaleras- señalo este hacia atrás donde Tohru y las demás bajaban tranquilamente admirando el lugar para sorpresa de Hijikata quien pensaba que los guardias darían alerta si un intruso entraba a la fuerza –Gin Chan, volvamos a casa que mañana es sábado- indio Tohru queriendo descansar el fin de semana sin más trabajos -¿Qué haces ahí Zura?- pregunto Elma viendo al terrorista que las saludaba –pensé que estarías con Ikimatsu a estas horas- Lucoa solo prosiguió a comer un Sukonbu que tenía por ahí -Zura janai, Katsura da- Hijikata solo alerto a las demás por medio de su radio sin obtener respuesta –no te molestes, a estas alturas deben estar durmiendo- comento Elma sin muchas molestias –ahora… te importaría quitar tus sucias manos de prostituta de mi Gin Chan- amenazo Tohru hacia Tsukuyo que ni se inmuto por el insulto al ya estar acostumbrada a esas palabras desde niña –como que tu Gin Chan, no es tuyo- añadió Elma con una vena en su frente hacia su amiga rival –calma, calma no olvides a lo que vinimos, solo tomaremos lo que es nuestro y nos iremos- Lucoa logro parar la pelea reclamando al samuray que solo tenía un tic en el ojo -¿Cómo que soy de ustedes? No soy propiedad para que lo sepan- gritaba un Gintoki pataleando cayendo al suelo al ver que Tsukuyo sacaba sus Kunai de su yukata siendo detenida por Hijikata –es inútil, solo morirás en vano…- menciono este sabiendo de ante mano lo aterrador que podía ser la pequeña albina que solo tallaba los ojos somnolienta, no quería ni imaginar de lo que eran capaces las mayores hasta que se le vino una idea –si quieren tanto a este tío ¿Por qué no jugar por su libertad?- fue lo que dijo el adicto a la mayonesa ganándose la atención de las chicas en especial de la pequeña –si, jugaremos y nosotros venceremos, de seguro deben tener miedo- fue la estrategia de Hijikata al querer manipularlas –miserable humano, debería enviarte al Hades- indico Elma ofendida que un humano que no sea Gintoki le hable así –espera un momento Elma, esto se pone interesante- proclamo Lucoa abriendo sus ojos haciendo galas de sus pupilas que ponían nervioso a Hijikata pero recuperando la compostura prosiguió a explicar que el juego se basaría en jugar en equipo conformado por el número de personas que quieras donde el objetivo era golpear con el balón a los del equipo contrario hasta que no quedase nadie, fue asi que Lucoa acepto en nombre de las demás –como gusten, gloria eterna al vencedor, vergüenza eterna para el perdedor- concluyo la rubia mayor ante la mirada triunfal de Hijikata que no sabía en lo que se metía –si ya acabaron salgan de aquí, intento dormir- replico Tohru dentro de la celda acurrucándose con Gintoki ante la mirada en shock de Tsukuyo y Hijikata –si no mal recuerdo la razón por la que lo arrestaron fue por cargos de ligar con menores… que bajo Gintoki- comento Katsura al otro extremo de la celda –no es como si pudiese evitarlo, siempre se escabulle en las sabanas- dijo este hacia sus antiguos compañeros que tenían cara de "WTF" mientras Elma y las demás prosiguieron a meterse a la celda –hazme campo que yo también debo dormir, no empujen que no hay sitio para todas, Gin Chan puede estar sobre mí- eran los comentarios de las chicas que se acomodaban para dormir junto al samuray que tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza –si saben que pueden irse a dormir a casa y venir al otro día, este sitio no es muy grande que digamos- decía Tsukuyo aguantando las ganas de matar a esas chicas inclusive a la pequeña sin excepciones al ver que las dragonas lo habían atrapado en un abrazo de oso –ni se molesten en querer sacarla, es inútil ya lo intente- proclamo Gintoki con notoria pereza en sus palabras al tener a Elma y Tohru en su izquierda y derecha, a Kanna en su regazo y por ultimo estaba sentado en las piernas de Lucoa mientras su cabeza utilizaba los pechos de esta como almohada, a decir verdad para el eran los suficientemente acogedoras para confundirlas como almohadas –me consta, cuando quieren algo siempre lo consiguen- fue Katsura quien hablo al recordar el empeño de esas chicas en especial la de Elma –como pensé solo eres una bestia que quiere tener placer sexual- grito una roja Tsukuyo saliendo de ahí muy encabronada por lo que había visto, no porque estuviera celosa –oye Hijikata… sabes algo de Kagura- esta fue la pregunta del millón de dólares que solo congelo el ambiente donde el adicto a la nicotina prosiguió a retirarse –lo último que me informaron era que estaba en un crucero por el espacio junto a Umibouzu, su hermano el pirata Kamui y…- sin poder decirlo Gintoki lo dijo por el –Sougo… ¿verdad?- concluyo este ante la afirmativa de Hijikata que solo cerró la puerta de la celda dejando un ambiente muy tenso –lolicon…- aclaro Katsura molestando a Gintoki que cambio de expresión –cállate Zura, al menos no soy fetichista con mujeres casadas- reclamo este queriendo darle sus pataditas en la cabeza –si pero al menos voy por lo legal, tu corrompes a menores- dijo este en defensa suya ante la furia de Gintoki que solo lo miraba con los parpados bien abiertos más fue tranquilizado por un golpe de Kanna que le indico que no se moviera dejándolo inconsciente ante la mirada divertida de Katsura, ese era el Gintoki que había conocido y que había extrañado, de alguna manera dejarlo al cuidado de aquellas dragonas fue una sabia decisión y Katsura les estaría profundamente agradecido por ayudar a su amigo a superar ese trauma en el que él había participado hace unos meses, Lucoa solo vio ese comportamiento tan extraño de Katsura pero le restó importancia al dormir plácidamente utilizando a Gintoki como frazada mientras lo acomodaba entre sus pechos para mayor comodidad.

Ya de mañana algunos guardias bajaron para despertar al prisionero y sus compañeras topándose con la dolorosa sorpresa de que a la pequeña no le gustaba ser despertada tan de madrugada, aunque ese tiempo les sirvió al Shinsengumi de prepararle para el juego. Fue así como el tiempo paso hasta las 10 de la mañana donde Gintoki y las demás subían las escaleras de la prisión quejándose sobre qué tipo de prisión era esa si ni desayuno le daban a los prisioneros, Katsura ya no se encontraba cuando despertaron así que asumieron que había escapado durante la noche. Al salir a la superficie exactamente en el patio se toparon como todos los policías de las divisiones se encontraban alrededor del campo como espectadores ante el juego de sus capitanes y comandantes –atención todos, a continuación se realizara el juego por la cabeza de Shiroyasha, el equipo militar del Shogun contra… los Yorosuya- aclamo Nobume siendo ella la que intervendría como árbitro en ese juego –al menos no nos quejaremos que el árbitro esta comprado- comento Gintoki hurgándose la nariz como todas las mañanas viendo que el equipo enemigo se constituía de Hijikata, Kondo, Tsukuyo, Kyuubei, Sarutobi y una decena de policías, de repente Gintoki sintió como una cadena salía del suelo agarrándolo del cuello siendo jalado hacia al lado de Nobume –Por cuestiones de reglas Gintoki no podrá participar por ser calificado como premio- ordeno Nobume ante las riñas del permanentado que intentaba zafarse de esas cadenas quien solo podía escuchar las burlas de todos los presentes al ver que unas simples civiles se enfrentarían a la elite de la policía de Edo, Tohru solo se contenía para no destruir el lugar, Elma se debatía si todavía quería pertenecer a la facción de la luz, Kanna que solo miraba con atención los balones en frente suyo mientras Lucoa solo sonreía como de costumbre donde las 4 escucharon un pedido de Gintoki por el alta voz –hagan lo que hagan no los vayan a matar, controlen su fuerza- pidió Gintoki sentándose junto a Nobume ante la frustración de sus amigas que no podían matar a sus rivales –que comience el juego- tan pronto dio inicio el juego varios balones salieron disparados del suelo al aire donde sin perder tiempo Tsukuyo los atrapo a todos en el aire para pasárselas a sus compañeros de equipo que con gracia y firmeza agarraron los balones teniendo la iniciativa del juego –vamos Kyu Chan- gritaba una animada Otae apoyando a su amiga que solo sonrió por ese gesto donde junto a los otros 3 lanzaron los balones por diferentes ángulos que para los demás parecía imposible esquivar y mucho menos detener, solo si contabas con un buen entrenamiento quizás se podría salir de esa situación, o al menos eso pensaba la mayoría hasta ver con sus propios ojos como aquellas chicas esquivaban todos los tiros como si se tratase de respirar –nuestro turno- proclamo Tohru lanzando un balón con tal fuerza que nadie logro ver como la esfera había rozado la mejilla de Kondo impactando en algunas oficinas de su atrás dejándolas destruidas –perdón, creo que falle, aunque no volverá a pasar- dedico Tohru con una sonrisa fingida junto a las demás que también agarraban sus balones sin percatarse en como Hijikata formaba una sonrisa al apretar un interruptor en su mano dando paso a máquinas de artillerías pero que estas disparaban balones, en total 4 –sabía que algo como esto podría pasar, debieron acabar con nosotros cuando tuvieron oportunidad- reia el adicto a la nicotina al apretar el gatillo junto a todos disparando una ráfaga de pelotas que sería casi imposible de evadir para una persona, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Lucoa se posicionaba frente a todas –creo que nos estas subestimando humano- deleito está rechazando cada pelota con solo el desliz de sus dedos a una mayor velocidad impactando a los presentes por tal demostración de habilidad de la rubia que termino por desviar los proyectiles a todo el lugar destruyendo los alrededores del cuartel dando así fin a la munición de las armas y a una tranquila Lucoa que tenía el dedo botando vapor pero que lo calmo con un soplo –esos balones no eran comunes, estaban hechos de plomo, ellos no querían ganar solo querían matarnos- analizo Gintoki seriamente al fijarse del material de las pelotas –fue entretenido aunque ahora es nuestro turno- proclamo Elma junto a las demás que estaban a punto de lanzar si no fuera porque Nobume bajo la bandera para el lado de las dragonas –se acabó, los Yorosuya son los ganadores- decidió está dejando a todos en silencio por esas palabras, no falto para que Hijikata reclamase hasta ver a aquellos ojos escarlatas de Nobume que lo miraban sin expresión –el resultado está más que claro, ellas los superaron en todo, si esto continua terminaras con agujeros en tu cuerpo- mando esta ante la risilla triunfal de Lucoa que solo suspiro al ver que todo termino –acabo de recordar- proclamo Tohru sacando un paquete de su bolsillo -si no mal recuerdo Otose nos dio un encargo que entregar a las aguas termales, debemos darnos prisa- Gintoki al escuchar a Elma solo bostezo de cansancio pero sin tener muchas opciones lo acepto –quizás podamos usar las aguas termales, escuche que son buenas para la piel- opinaba Lucoa caminando con todas al tanto que le agradecía con una sonrisa a Nobume por haber detenido el juego, esta solo devolvió el gesto volviendo a sus actividades de papeleo –¿Qué son baños mixtos?- fue la pregunta de Kanna que Gintoki quiso evitar a toda costa a pesar de la insistencia de la pequeña –hay cosas que aún no debes saber- fue la respuesta de este caminando a la par de todas saliendo del rango de visión de los policías que no creían lo que habían visto

–lo teníamos, estuvimos tan cerca de capturar a Gintoki- susurraba Hijikata decepcionado de los resultados de la disputa –si no podemos ganarles en fuerza ni en inteligencia… nuestra única opción es jugar sucio- fueron las palabras que expreso Otae quien se puso a un lado de Kondo para ayudarlo a levantarlo –al menos hasta que Kagura y los demás regresen, será imposible acercarnos a Gintoki- completo esta con una mirada fría y calculadora

**_ALGUNOS DIAS DESPUES_**

Gintoki se encontraba tomando en el parque comiendo un helado hasta que de repente algo se le vino a la cabeza –maldición, nos olvidamos de zura- pensó este con preocupación para luego restarle importancia a su compañero mientras que este yacía en la misma celda de la prisión -Zura janai, Katsura da- dijo este sin pensar estando cavando un túnel bajo tierra llegando al otro extremo de Edo donde Elizabeth lo esperaba con un letrero que decía "¿lo lograste?" a lo que el otro solo contesto con una afirmación –objetivo cumplido, ese lugar será destruido en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…- de repente se escuchó un fuerte explosión que provenía del cuartel general del Shinsengumi donde casi todos quedaron tostados con el lugar hecho cenizas y una encabronada Otae que se había estado duchando maldiciendo a Katsura por ser el único capaz de hacer algo como eso. A lo lejos Elma y Tohru sonreían por los fuegos artificiales en plena mañana junto a Gintoki que solo sonrió al tener una idea de lo que había pasado –al menos debería invitarle la siguiente ronda de tragos- comento el peli plateado regresando a su descanso


	6. SI LA VIDA TE DA DRAGONAS NO HAGAS LIMON

SI LA VIDA TE DA DRAGONAS NO HAGAS LIMONADA (EN SERIO NO LO HAGAN)

Las horas transcurrían con normalidad por el Yorosuya donde las Dragonas no hacían más que estar en la sala viendo la TV, leyendo la Shonem Jum o comer Sukonbu debido a que el permanentado no se encontraba por ninguna parte y es que les había dicho que debía terminar un trabajo que un viejo amigo le había solicitado urgentemente y al parecer la paga era muy tentadora como para dejar ir esa oportunidad -¿Por qué Gin Chan no habrá querido que vayamos con él?- decía Elma con el trozo de alga en su boca y la mirada perdida en el techo al lado de Kanna que solo apoyaba sus brazo con flojera en su mentón –quizás se trataba de algo muy peligroso- contesto esta con sus ojos de pez muerto mientras Tohru no hacía que sacar hipótesis sobre que Gintoki le era infiel –debe estar en alguna esquina revolcándose con alguna vieja barata, apenas llegue lo someteré y veré en sus recuerdos más profundos y oscuros- declara esta sin vergüenza alguna -¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Él? Gin Chan no sería capaz de eso- Elma solo termino por defender al samuray al ponerse a la defensiva encabronando aún más a Tohru –¿y de cuando aquí te preocupa lo que le pase… Elma?- preguntaba con notorio tic en su ojo la rubia que logro que su amiga se pusiese un poco colorada al actuar así –bu… bue… bueno es nuestro jefe, si algo le pasa quien nos alimentara- fue lo único que dijo esta al estar más nerviosa de lo usual –por eso digo que Gintoki nunca se fijaría en alguien como tú, el necesita a una mujer fuerte y trabajadora que pueda estar a su lado, no una que se coma todos sus dulces- declaro Tohru con cierto ego ante la notoria molestia de su amiga -¿así? Pues Gintoki no se enamoraría de un fenómeno que aparte de acosarlo en las noches huele su ropa interior cada vez que la lava mientras se lo pone como mascara- recrimino Elma dando un golpe bajo a Tohru que solo quedo en shock al escuchas pues se suponía que nadie debía saber eso, Kanna solo podía soportar la discusión al estar en medio de ellas; por otro lado Lucoa solo dejo la revista a un lado al tener una idea para levantarles el ánimo –se me ocurre algo- comento esta hacia las 2 dragonas que ya estaban agarrándose de los cabellos –que tal si vamos a verlo en su trabajo, pero con la sorpresa de que no se entere, así sabremos lo que hace a nuestras espaldas- indico este con cierta malicia en sus palabras ante el asombro de todas que sin nada más que hacer solo asintieron. Caminando por las calles era Lucoa quien guiaba al grupo entero que solo la miraban confundida, claro que querían espiar al permanentado bueno para nada de su jefe pero algo iba mal –Lucoa ¿se puede saber cómo buscaremos a Gin Chan? Con el tamaño de esta población y su peculiaridad de meterse en lugares que no conocemos sería algo muy difícil para nosotras- declaro Tohru con los hombros encorvados –es cierto, ni con el buen olfato que tenemos lo podremos encontrar, huele a dulcería pero… no ayuda en nada que nosotros también desprendamos el mismo olor que Gin Chan- fue Elma esta vez que ya se notaba rendida por la situación solo Kanna caminaba con normalidad escondiendo las ansias de encontrar al samuray –respecto a su ubicación, solo digamos que es mi intuición femenina- añadió la rubia mayor guiñando el ojo escondiendo la verdad sobre que había dibujado una runa en el cuerpo de Gintoki, poco después habían llegado a un lugar que al parecer parecía ser un burdel con cierta diferencia a la de los demás, aquí habían hombres que actuaban como si fuesen mujeres hasta en la vestimenta dándoles un escalofrió profundo a Tohru junto a las demás a excepción de Kanna que no sabía lo que pasaba –es imposible que Gin Chan este aquí ¿verdad?- Tohru no se podía creer que su jefe tenia aquellos fetiches tan extraños mientras Elma solo tenía un semblante oscuro por lo que veía, ante los ojos de todos se mostraba un Bar de Okamas donde se suponía debía estar Gintoki –que clase de enfermo entraría aquí, es imposible- dijo Elma toda alarmada sacudiendo los brazos con paranoia sin ver como un grupo de hombres entraban como si nada haciendo comentarios sobre lo bien que la pasarían ahí adentro, Elma solo tenía la mandíbula que se le caía por los suelos en lo que Tohru golpeaba su cabeza contra el pavimento de la calle como loca asustando a los que pasaban por ahí –bueno, bien dicen que no debemos juzgar a la gente por cómo piensan- decreto un poco nerviosa Lucoa junto a las demás que dudaban si debían en entrar –voy a entrar- decreto Kanna dando el primer paso alertando a las demás que quisieron agarrar a la pequeña que solo se escabullo entre los brazos de todas entrando al bar, sin muchas opciones todas decidieron entrar a sacar a la pequeña antes de un posible trauma irremediable mas solo tropezaron con un trabajador de lugar ganándose un pequeño choque –disculpa, no nos fijamos por donde… íbamos…- Elma al fijarse bien quien era pudo divisar junto con todas que se trataba de Katsura pero… parecía algo… diferente –Zura ¿eres tú?- decía Tohru nerviosa al tener al frente al terrorista vestido de mujer -Zura janai, Zurako da- respondió este algo distinto a su frase de siempre mientras Kanna se lo quedaba viendo maravillada por el cambio repentino de aspecto -¿Qué hacen aquí? pensé que Gintoki les había dado el día libre- añadió este hacia las demás que solo temblaron por ese afirmación a excepción de Lucoa que ya venía preparada –solo venimos a ver en lo que trabaja Gin Chan, pensé que sería algo bueno para que a futuro nosotras también podamos ayudarlo- logrando su objetivo, Lucoa vio como el ceño de Zura cambiaba –supongo que es válido, aunque no creo que sea buena idea, en este lugar las mujeres no son muy bien recibidas- señalo este hacia el fondo donde los hombres tenían como compañeras de mesas a otros con el mismo aspecto y características de Zura –sí, ahora veo porque no somos muy bien recibidas- relato Elma con un tic en el ojo considerando destruir ese lugar por perturbar la moral más de lo que hacia los demás establecimientos –pero si buscan a Gintoki… él está en el segundo piso atendiendo a un cliente, justo iba para allá- indico este poniéndose labial en los labios mientras se relucía las pestañas dejando con un mal sabor de boca a todas que solo retrocedieron con una sonrisa algo forzada –bueno, al menos sabemos dónde está, lo malo es que no podemos dejar que nos vea- dedico Elma un tanto nerviosa de seguir viendo a Katsura con ese aspecto, juraría que el personaje de mujer le quedaba como anillo al dedo incluso la dragona llego a pensar que se veía mucho más femenina de lo que ella podría llegar a ser –tendremos que usar "Bloqueo de percepción" así Gin Chan no nos vera- pronuncio Tohru realizando la magia en lo que todas se volvían invisibles –entonces síganme- mando Zura yendo a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso seguido de las Dragonas que tragaron duro por lo que podría esperarles. Al abrir la puerta el olor a alcohol se hizo presente con un toque de velas aromáticas que acompañaba el ambiente; varios hombres seguramente negociantes muy bien reconocidos se encontraban en la sala de invitados tomando alcohol mientras en el centro de todos estos hombres se encontraba una figura parecido a Gintoki que estremeció a las Dragonas al verla –Oh Zura, trae las bebidas que ya no puedo entretenerlos más tiempo- replico el de cabellera plateada pateando a un empresario borracho en la cara por pasarse de listo al querer levantarle la yukata en sus piernas -Zura janai, Zurako da- reclamo este aventando el alcohol a la cara de su compañero quedando cubierto de alcohol –olvide decirles que su nombre ahora es Paako- señalo este hacia Gintoki que yacía en una esquina golpeando a todos los hombres que se le acercaban con caras enfermas, si las miradas matasen las Dragonas hubieran matado a todos los que estaban presentes por el simple hecho de tener fantasías eróticas con Gintoki, Zura a pesar de no verlas si podía sentir donde estaban al notar la intensa sed de sangre de las amigas de Gintoki que solo seguían en su sitio por no querer que su jefe las viera en esos lugares, por otro lado Zurako veía la escena comiendo palomitas mientras en el techo Elizabeth grababa lo que pasaba para venderlo y sacar ganancias de los degenerados con esos fetiches, pudo seguir así si no fuera porque la mirada maliciosa de Lucoa se posara en Katsura indicándole de manera indirecta que lo ayudase de inmediato si no quisiese quedar peor que el permanentado, pronto Zura trago duro y sin más alternativa silbo lo más fuerte que pudo llamando la atención de los empresarios depravados logrando que Gintoki tomase la oportunidad y saliese de aquel rincón pisando las caras de los clientes dejando a la mayoría inconsciente –si arman alboroto tendremos que llamar a Saigou Tokumori- con solo mencionar ese nombre los pocos Negociantes se asustaron al oír esas palabras guardando la compostura por si acaso el gerente del bar andaba cerca, Katsura suspiro de alivio al sentir que las Dragonas se tranquilizaban poco a poco hasta sentir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Paako –no pensabas en dejarme a mi suerte ¿verdad?- replico este hacia su compañero de trabajo que solo asintió estando en el suelo para levantarse poco a poco –no hubiera podido hacerlo aunque quisiera- contesto este limpiándose el polvo de su ropa -¿Qué dijiste?- Gintoki solo volteo su cuello un poco al no haber podido escucharlo con claridad –que me choque con un piedra- indico este ya más tranquilo junto a Gintoki hasta que un pequeño sismo sacudió el piso para después tranquilizarse si no fuera porque unas manos salieron del suelo agarrando los pies de Zurako y Paako saliendo de entre los escombros del suelo un hombre alto y fornido que azoto las cabezas de ambos contra el piso –perdonen a nuestras Okama, están un poco oxidadas desde su retiro- declaro Saigou Tokumori haciendo una reverencia de disculpa junto a Zurako y Paako que tenían la cabeza enterrado en el suelo, las cosas no pudieron ponerse peor si no fuera porque Tohru estaba a punto de estallar en cólera queriendo sacar a Gintoki de ahí lo más rápido posible y eso era fácil de detallar al ver como esta rasgaba la pared de al fondo con sus garras reprimiendo sus impulsos aunque no duraría mucho más aun cuando Lucoa la jalaba de la espalda pese a que esta estaba tentada de hacer lo mismo, sin embargo uno de los clientes queriendo aprovecharse de la situación rodo su brazo por el cuello de Paako mientras le enseñaba un fajo de billetes poniendo de los nervios a este que solo tenía fría la mirada, eso fue la gota que desbordo la paciencia de Elma que estando a punto de destruir el lugar sin importarle las reglas de su clan, vio como la pequeña Kanna ya no se encontraba a su lado, más bien estaba cerca de la escena donde posiblemente iban a violar a Gintoki pero que afortunadamente Kanna evito al patear al sujeto donde más le duele dejándolo en el suelo con una expresión algo horrorosa al no poder gritar si quiera dejando a todos asustados por lo sucedido a excepción de Zurako que tenia una idea de lo que había pasado. Falto poco para que los otros clientes reclamasen por el trato ofrecido hasta que Saigou decidió tomar cartas en el asunto abatiendo a todos los clientes sacándolos por los aires con su fuerza –no sé lo que le paso al otro sujeto pero… nadie se mete con mis compañeras- añadió este con ferocidad mientras abrazaba con fraternidad a los otros 2 que solo resistían inútilmente ante la vista de las Dragonas que no sabían si estar furiosas o tranquilas por la situación del permanentado –Chicas, sé que les he pedido mucho este día pero tengo que ir a recoger a mi hijo, pero les encargo el lugar hasta que vuelva- declaro este saliendo del local sin siquiera dejarles elegir a los otros 2 que solo suspiraron –porque no me sorprende… Paako, yo atenderé abajo tu limpia este lugar- mando Zurako ante su compañero que solo se le genero unas venitas en su mejilla por el disgusto sujetándolo por el vestido –no pienso limpiar este lugar y mucho menos hacerte caso después de que me rociaras con la bebida, ahora por tu culpa apesto a alcohol- recrimino este ante la mirada tranquila de Zurako –bien, baja tú mismo y atiende a todos esos pervertidos, estoy seguro que te ira bien- con solo oír eso Paako quedo helado al tener que pasar por ese infierno –pensándolo mejor, eres mucho más femenina que yo- confirmo el permanentado arreglándole el vestido empujándole por la puerta quedando aparentemente sola en la enorme habitación, por otro lado las demás que observaban se tranquilizaron al saber que La virginidad de Gintoki lucia sana e intacta –seguimos sin saber porque Gintoki se ofreció a este tipo de trabajos- todas afirmaron ante las palabras de Elma que solo lucia pensativa, aunque de pronto vieron como su jefe empezaba a levantarse de su sitio para empezar a limpiar el lugar a la antigua como todo un experto ante sus compañeras que lejos de intervenir solo lo observaban en silencio como este seguía con sus rutina dejando el lugar reluciente junto a la reparación del techo roto –con eso debe bastar- menciono este cansado de tanto restregar sentándose en el suelo apoyándose contra una columna del lugar mientras en su frente todas lo veían fijamente en especial las palmas de sus manos que lucían muy demacradas por el trabajo –debió esforzarse para terminar así- añadió Elma fijándose en las ampollas que este tenía demostrando que había estado trabajando horas extras sin ellas estos días, quizás en trabajos pesados pensó Tohru – deberíamos volver a casa- sintiéndose culpable todos estaban por voltear más vieron como la pequeña albina se acercaba a Gintoki para acariciarle la cabeza lentamente donde sin querer el permanentado esbozo una diminuta sonrisa que alarmo a las presentes creyendo que las había descubierto –oye Paako, ya puedes irte- grito una voz desde abajo para alivio de las Dragonas que vieron como Gintoki prosiguió a retirarse de ahí cogiendo un sobre de la mesa que tenia escrito su nombre, saliendo del local Gintoki prosiguió a retirarse del lugar no sin antes tomar un pequeño desvió por unos callejones siendo seguido de cerca por sus amigas que lo espiaban desde una distancia segura –no creen que es raro que todavía siga usando ese traje- indico Elma con una gota en su nuca ante la afirmativa de Tohru pero Lucoa y Kanna eran otro cuento, la dragona mayor tenia tapones en su nariz por el simple hecho de ver a Gintoki vestido de esa forma mientras que la pequeña parecía tener estrellas en sus ojos al ver como su jefe tenía casi el mismo aspecto que Zura, de repente alguien cubierto con una capucha apareció delante de Gintoki aparentemente siendo otro Samuray al tener una espada en su cintura –es necesario el disfraz- pregunto de manera irónica el peli plateado hacia el misterioso hombre que solo le lanzo un pequeño paquete –no creo que estés en posición de decirme eso- contesto este viendo el aspecto de Gintoki para nada masculino –acabo de salir del trabajo, no me culpes- Gintoki solo se rascaba la cabeza saliendo de ahí –Trabajar horas extras no es lo tuyo y mucho menos el tener que hacer trabajos pesados- pregunto este ante el suspiro del permanentado que con pereza estiraba sus brazos –no le veo el problema, yo trabajo para ti y todos ganamos- contesto este saliendo de ahí no sin antes agarrar otro objeto que el desconocido le aventó –considéralo una paga extra por tu trabajo, no todos los hombres que conozco trabajan hasta romperse las manos- indico la figura quitándose la capucha revelando una larga cabellera azul mientras Gintoki veía que aquel objeto era un ungüento para sus heridas de las manos –ohhh, ¿pero que tenemos aquí? la comandante del Mimawarigumi… la sádica, nada amable, maltratadora, malvada y peligrosa Nobume se preocupa por mí. Eso es tan tierno- decía este con burla cubriéndose la boca con su brazo para ocultar su risa no sin antes ver como la peli azul lo agarraba del rostro y lo encajaba contra la pared donde Gintoki cayo sentado recostado contra la pared mirando con miedo como Nobume recostaba su pierna contra el muro acercando su rostro escalofriante hacia el de Gintoki que no paraba de tartamudear pensando que se había ganado una paliza o quizás un castra miento gratis por cabrearla –di que lo sientes- ordeno está cruzando sus ojos con los de este mientras que sujetaba su barbilla obligándolo a verla fijamente que sin perder tiempo asintió con la cabeza al no poder siquiera hablar por el terror que vivía en esos momentos –bien, con eso basta, ahora desaparece de mi vista- con solo oír eso Gintoki se entumeció –si mi capitán- contesto este en pose de general saliendo de ahí a paso lento pero firme como si se tratase de un robot dejando a Nobume que solo bufo molesta por el comentario de Gintoki retirándose de ahí dejando un poco pasmadas a las Dragonas por lo sucedido –podrá ser una humana pero hasta a mí me asusto- decía Elma a espaldas de Lucoa junto a Kanna mientras Tohru solo trago duro, no pensó conocer a otro humano con esa personalidad en aquellos sitios, aunque por el momento todas tuvieron que regresar a casa para no levantar sospechas y sobre todo para confrontar a Gintoki por los trabajos extras que hacía a sus espaldas.

Por otro lado Gintoki caminaba con toda la calma del mundo contando las ganancias del día pensando si había sido sabio comprar lo que llevaba en una bolsa, aunque primero tendría que ir a cambiarse y en buena hora ya había llegado a la puerta de su casa donde apenas abrió noto que todo estaba oscuro –al parecer salieron, al menos podre descans…- sin poder continuar las luces se prendieron revelando a todas las Dragonas con los brazos cruzados mirándolo con reproche, a pesar de ello Gintoki solo tenía una expresión perezosa pasando de largo tomar su preciada leche con fresas topándose con que Kanna se la estaba tomando en sus narices –ok, voy a ignorar eso- restándole importancia fue a por unos dulces en la cocina pero estos solo explotaron ante el permanentado que tenía la boca abierta por perder su suministro de pudin para el mes viendo hacia el fondo que fue Tohru quien lo había hecho mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa malvada casi rozando lo retorcido logrando intimidar más que enojar a Gintoki que ya trazaba un plan de escape pero sin verlo venir, Elma ya se encontraba bloqueando la puerta en lo que las piernas del samuray se llenaban de adrenalinas por lo que vendría –¿Dónde estabas?- fueron las palabras que Lucoa expreso con extrema autoridad hacia su jefe que de inmediato se arrodillo ante la mayor de todos los presentes –¿Qué?... yo solo- sin poder continuar su palabrería Kanna le arrebato de su bolsillo el sobre donde contenía todo su dinero entregándosele a Lucoa –¿a qué se debe tanto dinero Gin Chan? Espero no hayas olvidado las deudas de este mes- recalco Lucoa abriendo lentamente sus ojos intimidando a Gintoki pues la rubia mayor lo hacía cuando de verdad se cabreaba y eso era todo un logro para el permanentado ya que según Tohru fueron pocos los que hicieron perder toda la paciencia de Lucoa en el pasado, pronto las demás empezaron a rodear al samuray viéndolo con una mirada juguetona pero a la vez macabra que para muchos significaría peligro, Lucoa solo observaba la escena con diversión hasta notar una bolsa yacía en el mueble –esto es…- al observar se veía la foto de algunos vestidos que al parecer Gintoki se aseguró de marcar con un diferente color –esperen un momento- todas al escuchar eso voltearon hacia la rubia mayor que se acercaba hacia Gintoki que yacía en el suelo sangrando por la cabeza donde Kanna lo mordía –Tohru, Elma miren esto- Lucoa les arrojo el sobre y ambas dragonas vieron lo misma que ella, Gintoki no entendía lo que pasaba pero agradeció por el descanso que le dieron, si no fuera porque pronto vio como aquel trio de chicas se juntaron en círculo empezando a susurrar por lo bajo mientras el peli plateado las observaba aun con Kanna que le mordisqueaba por la cabeza. Finalizada la conversación de aquellas 3 estas empezaron a saltar por todo el lugar con una notoria sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras le daban las gracias a Gintoki sin parar, por el contrario, este ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba –No debiste haberte molestado Gin Chan, si nos hubieses avisado te hubiéramos ayudado en tu trabajo con… - anuncio Lucoa con el brazo hacia arriba deteniéndose en su última palabra tapándose la boca con nerviosismo mientras que todas las demás se petrificaron, Gintoki al parecer quería escuchar nuevamente esa afirmación por estar un poco sordo –puedes repetírmelo… por favor- Gintoki sin poder oírlo recibió no obtuvo respuesta y antes de siquiera poder reclamar Kanna lo tacleo por la espalda poniéndose a revolcar en la espalda de este con la misma expresión de siempre aunque se mostraba ansiosa por otra parte. Las Dragonas quisieron aprovechar la intromisión de Kanna intentando salir de ahí sin contar en como la Espada de madera de su jefe pasaba por la mejilla de Elma clavándose en la puerta –así que… espiando a la gente y no debe ser la primera vez- recalco Gintoki la veces en las que caminaba por las calles o incluso cuando se bañaba pensando que no había nadie en casa, todo eso lo pensaba con varias venas resaltadas por su mejilla –Fue idea de Elma, ella quiso acosarte todos los días- delato Tohru señalando hacia su amiga que pego un fuerte chillido de desesperación quien tomo por el cuello a su amiga rogándole para que diga la verdad y no la metiese en problemas pero Gintoki solo ignoro eso y las paso de largo bajándoles el susto de ver como caminaba hacia Lucoa que se hacía bolita conforme el permanentado se le acercaba –puede que ellas 2 sean capaces de hacer todo esto pero… la forma tan organizada en cómo se movieron todo el día solo pudo ser obra tuya, Tohru y Elma no son ni capaces de ir a hacer un recado- las otras al oír ese comentario de su jefe solo bajaron la cabeza en señal de que era cierto, a pesar de tener ya experiencia haciendo recados y convivir con los humanos; los terrícolas de ese mundo eran un tanto bruscos al expresarse y eso para ellas era hostilidad por lo que Gintoki en la mayoría de veces tenía que ir junto a ellas para que la situación no se saliese de control. Mientras pensaban en eso, Lucoa solo miraba a su jefe sudando un poco en el proceso al tener en mente que Gintoki no era un simple humano que dejaría pasar por alto lo que hizo aunque… su comportamiento serio de repente cambio, solo vio como este le dedicaba una sonrisa pasando a retirarse al cuarto donde dormía, Lucoa pensó que todo se había acabado hasta que un gran escalofrió se produjo en su columna vertebral corriendo lo más rápido posible viendo como los tablones de madera en el techo estaban abiertos, pronto escucho el sonido de varias botellas abriéndose. En la mesa pequeña de la sala Lucoa encontró a todas sentadas junto a Gintoki que terminaba por destapar la última botella de Sake que había encontrado por accidente hace unas semanas –ohhhh Lucoa Chan, ven y acompáñanos en familia, estamos por empezar a ver la película que Kanna eligió para nosotros y no te preocupes por lo que paso, estas perdonada- proclamo este con una risa infantil ante la alegría de las demás que solo comían palomitas de maíz que Gintoki les había preparado –Gin Chan nos trajo algo de tomar, tenemos el mejor jefe del mundo ¿cierto Lucoa?- repitieron todas al mismo tiempo mientras una sonrisa sádica adornaba el rostro del permanentado que bebía el Sake que exclusivamente la rubia mayor había comprado de la otra parte del mundo específicamente de Escocia –(bien jugado Sakata Gintoki)- pensaba Lucoa sin prestarle atención a las demás que la rodeaban que al voltear en dirección hacia donde Lucoa miraba solo vieron a un sonriente Gintoki que les agitaba la mano –(es el demonio)- pensaba está viéndolo tomar su propiedad y lo peor es que ella no podía decir nada sin exponerse a ser ella quien lo había comprado con el dinero que todos ganaron en el trabajo –¿Qué ocurre Lucoa Chan? Si no quieres acompañarnos no importa, será más para nosotros- arremetió el permanentado mofándose de la rubia mayor que tenía un tic involuntario en su ojo al presenciar como un simple humano había logrado lo que ningún otro ser pudo… sacarla de quicio sobrepasando sus límites, juraría que era como tener en frente a un niño pequeño que se burlaba de ella al cometer su travesura sin que lo atrapasen aunque este era un niño con algo más de 20 años que se había salido con la suya, de alguna manera quería agarrarle del cuello y ahogarlo en el alcohol que se tomaba si no fuera porque Tohru que estaba a su lado rio por lo bajo al ver la cara que tenía su amiga -¿Qué es tan gracioso Tohru? ¿Qué Gin chan estará a 3 metros bajo tierra o que lo dejare sin descendencia?- decía este con una sonrisa algo espeluznante que solo hizo reír mas a Tohru –no es eso, si no que ahora te noto más feliz que antes- declaro está yéndose a sentar con todos en el sofá dejándola pensativa por esas palabras -¿Feliz?... – mirando de reojo como donde estaba el permanentado con todas se encontraba Elma y Tohru peleando por el control donde Gintoki intervenía cual Padre amargado reprendiéndolas cediéndole el control remoto a Kanna siendo la consentida de la casa… reflexionando lo escuchado por su amiga solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa dejando todo su mal humor para encaminarse hacia los demás que la esperaban sentadas guardándole su sitio preferido.

Varios días después Gintoki se hallaba caminando solo por unos barrios bajos medio ebrio después de ir a jugar al Pachinko y beber uno que otro trago perdiendo casi todo su dinero mientras reia de oreja a oreja que al menos la suma de su deuda en las apuestas sobrepasaban lo que había pagado así que de cierta manera había jugado gratis casi todas las partidas, volteando a la esquina choco con una persona que cargaba varios suministros al parecer para un bar, al aclarar la vista Gintoki de repente vio la figura de un hombre con cabellos negros y ojos rojos –ahhhh eres tu… pensé por un momento que era la vieja de Otose, te digo que has adoptado incluso su manera de caminar- la extraña figura solo bufo ante la insolencia del Samuray –me sorprende que Otose te permita vivir, honestamente yo en su posición te exterminaría- contesto este fulminándolo con la mirada mas no parecía surgir efecto al ver que el permanentado se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo como todo buen borracho después de visitar un bar Mientras el otro sujeto solo tenía venas de ardor ante el insulto del humano por dejarlo con la palabra en la boca. En el Yorosuya las 3 dragonas se encontraban esperando que su jefe regrese pronto, solo Kanna se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón de Gintoki estando tapada con una manta –ya es muy tarde ¿y si esos sujetos volvieron a atacar a Gin Chan?- declaro una Elma con el ceño fruncido rompiendo el lápiz que tenía en su mano pensando en aquellos sujetos molestos con trajes negros –no te preocupes, Gin Chan debe estar por ahí tomando con Hasegawa- indico Tohru planchando la ropa de Gintoki y ordenándola con la de los demás –a Gin Chan no le alegrara que su ropa este con tu baba- recrimino Elma viendo la acción de su amiga que solo continuaba con su labor, por otro lado Lucoa solo se divertía viendo lo que pasaba hasta oír los golpes de la puerta –supongo que yo abriré- la rubia se paró a atender notando que las otras 2 estaban muy ocupadas discutiendo sobre la ropa, al abrir la puerta se topó con su jefe y un conocido. Ya adentro Lucoa dejo el cuerpo tieso de su jefe durmiendo en su cama junto a Kanna en el cuarto de atrás –de verdad apreciamos que hayas traído a Gin Chan a salvo… Fafnir- agradeció Elma haciendo una reverencia ante el otro Dragón que solo paso a tomar la bebida caliente que le ofrecieron –deberían tener más cuidado por donde dejan a su humano- reprendió este hacia todas que solo se rascaron la cabeza con despreocupación –bueno… la próxima vez me asegurare de acompañarlo- Tohru paro ahí mismo al ver que el traje de Fafnir tenía una pequeña gota de sangre –maldición, uno de esos gusanos me ensucio- Fafnir solo prosiguió a limpiarse con magia notando el repentino cambio de sus compañeras –por casualidad no te habrás topado con…- y antes de seguir con la afirmación Fafnir solo afirmo con la cabeza –en efecto, camino aquí tuve un encuentro con un grupo de humanos, los hubiera dejado vivir pero actuaron de una manera tan engreída y arrogante que me enfermaba solo con verlos, aparte intentaron matar a su humano- añadió el peli negro dando en el clavo del disgusto de las presentes –no cabe duda, son ellos- interfirió Elma apretando sus nudillo con fuerza ante la irritación de Tohru que se paró de golpe con notoria irritación –tranquilízate Tohru- ordeno de inmediato la rubia mayor ante los impulsos asesinos de su amiga que solo apretaba sus mandíbulas con irritación al no poder hacer nada –somos Dragones, yo sola puedo exterminarlos a todos, no veo problema con matarlos- arremetió esta con ira en sus palabras hacia la fuerza policial de Edo –no eres la única que quiere atacarlos, pero si lo hacemos Gin Chan jamás nos lo perdonara- indico Elma tranquilizando la ira de su amiga que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento, después de todo lo que dijo Elma era cierto, Gintoki aún tenía la idea de recuperar la confianza de esos sujetos que una vez fueron amigos suyos. Fafnir sintiendo que ya no tenía motivo para estar ahí prosiguió a retirarse agradeciendo por el café, una vez a fuera siguió su camino hacia la taberna de Otose notando que aún seguía con las luces prendidas, al llegar se encontró al humano de sus compañeras bebiendo unas copas mientras era reprendido por Otose y sus hijas hasta que todos lo vieron llegar –se supone que Tohru te dejo durmiendo con Kanna ¿Cómo saliste?- pregunto este sin mucho interés pero sabiendo que la fuerza de la pequeña era superior a la de los humanos –buena pregunta, aquí tengo la respuesta- señalo el permanentado hacia su pecho donde había un pequeño bulto escondido debajo de su yukata –de veras que eres un idiota, traer a esa pequeña a estas horas de la noche- grito Katherine arrojándole una botella al permanentado que se rompió en su cabeza –abuela, esto no se ira a mi cuenta ¿verdad?- indico este con nerviosismo ante la mirada fulminante de su casera que solo fumaba estando más molesta con él por lo que hizo con Kanna que con la bebida –bueno, pensaba venir solo pero ella no se despegaba, apretaba tanto que pensé que me iba a sacar mis órganos, incluso ahora me está apretando- decreto este hacia Kanna que se aferró más a su pecho provocando que Gintoki soltase sangre como grifo abierto por la boca ante todas –es normal su reacción, después de todo apestas a alcohol dulce- opino Fafnir acomodando algunas cajas del almacén –Elma tenía razón, pareces un amargado solo relájate un poco- contesto el Yorosuya con pereza sin quitar la vista de su vaso vacío mientras arrullaba a la albina en su pecho para que no lo estruje como muñeco de trapo hasta que todos vieron como por la puerta entraba Tama que venía desde el taller de Gengai con algunos repuestos para la barra del bar, Gintoki estaba por saludar a su amiga hasta que de un soplo Fafnir se encontraba ayudando a cargar los materiales que la peli verde traía consigo –debes descansar, viniste de muy lejos- añadió Fafnir como si fuese una orden que Tama acepto, y en menos de unos segundos el peli negro ya había acomodado los repuesto para la barra para ponerse a atender a Tama en todo sentido. Le servía agua, acomodaba su asiento, limpiaba el polvo de su rostro, la peinaba y un sinfín de cosas que Tama se lo permitía y que dejaban a Gintoki incomodo mientras su bebida caía al suelo –bueno… al parecer se llevan muy bien- opino el peli plateado no queriendo involucrarse con aquellos 2 hasta que vio como Otose le aventó un ladrillo a la cabeza de Fafnir –no empieces a exagerar, recuerda lo que paso la última vez- ordeno Otose con un genio de mil demonios hacia el Dragón que por extrañas razones trago duro al recordar la golpiza que le dio Otose demostrando que meterse con esa mujer a esa edad no era para nada recomendable; increíblemente mientras Otose gritaba sus maldiciones al aire hacia Fafnir, era Tama quien intercedía por el al contradecir a Otose con su vocabulario diciendo que esa no era manera de tratarlo, al finalizar Tama solo regresaba a su asiento junto a Fafnir dedicándole una sonrisa diciéndole que ya todo estaría bien mientras ella estuviese ahí y que Otose a pesar de ser como es también era una muy buena madre con ella y Katherine.

Más al fondo se encontraba Gintoki con un tic nervioso en ambos ojos por lo que sucedía, en primera y las más notoria era ver como aquel Dragón oscuro que según Elma era uno de los más poderosos y crueles de su mundo temido y respetado por ambas facciones capaz de traer el Armagedón y una maldición tan oscura que acabaría con la raza humana… se encontraba con la expresión de un niño con su madre y en segunda como era posible que Otose lo había sublevado en tan solo unos meses, con cara de WTF miro con malos ojos al alcohol en su vaso –creo que ya bebí demasiado- queriendo salir de ahí justo antes de pasar por la puerta Tama le dedico un "adiós" simple como a cualquier amigo, todo parecía bien si no fuera porque la dócil mirada de Fafnir regreso a ser la misma de siempre con aquellos ojos rojos rasgados que empezaron a intimidarlo solo por el hecho de entablar conversación con Tama lanzándole una esfera oscura que hizo palidecer a Gintoki pensando que sería muy peligroso si lo recibía así que empezaba a esquivarlo como pudiese impresionando a Fafnir por esos reflejos tan buenos del jefe de sus amigas a pesar de no poseer ninguna magia y en un último disparo Gintoki retrocedió hasta ponerse detrás de la barra gritándole que se detenga y antes de seguir nuevamente con la correteada Gintoki cayó al suelo inconsciente con pequeñas líneas de sangre en su cabeza dejando ver a Otose con una jarra de vidrio rota al estamparlo con la cabeza del permanentado –eso sí que ira a tu cuenta… imbécil- reprimió Otose hacia el peli plateado tirado en el suelo mirando el techo, Fafnir solo trago duro al saber que él seguía… pero de repente el pequeño bulto en el pecho de Gintoki se movía revelando a Kanna quien despertaba al compás que se tallaba los ojos mirando su entorno y a su jefe inconsciente en el suelo –Fafnir, quiero ver el lugar impecable para el amanecer y sin magia- amenazo Otose con la mirada hecha una furia para que este aprendiese a valorar el trabajo a mano. A penas empezó a limpiar junto a Tama que se ofreció a ayudarlo vio como Kanna agarraba una escoba y empezaba a barrer –tu puedes irte, fue el inútil del permanente quien causo esto- anuncio Otose viendo como la pequeña la ignoro para seguir con su actividad con la escoba, Otose solo bufo y salió del lugar indicando que cerrasen apenas terminasen de limpiar –Kanna Chan, no te preocupes por nosotros, puedes irte a dormir- dedico Tama neutralmente ante la negativa de esta quien solo levanto el brazo señalando hacia su jefe inconsciente para luego dirigir su dedo hacia su pecho –los amigos se ayudan- anuncio esta con energía siguiendo con su trabajo, Tama solo sonrió para ponerse a ayudar a la pequeña pero Fafnir solo se quedó ahí en silencio llegando a una conclusión. Tras haber terminado de limpiar Tama se ofreció a preparar Leche con chocolate para Kanna antes de que vaya a dormir dejando a ambos dragones solos por unos momentos que parecían eternos. Kanna solo jugueteaba con sus dedos impaciente de probar esa bebida dulce aunque el peli negro a su lado no se hallaba muy bien sin dejar de pensar en la situación de ese mismo instante hasta que decidió dejar de callar sus preocupaciones –Kanna… crees que es lo correcto- pregunto este llamando la atención de la pequeña que al instante dejo su juego con los dedos -¿Qué quieres decir?- Fafnir sin cambiar expresión solo suspiro en señal de decepción –sabes bien de lo que hablo, la convivencia con ese humano… temo que se le están apegando demasiado- proclamo este mirando de reojo hacia Gintoki que parecía aun dormir por el golpe en la cabeza –en menos de un siglo ese humano morirá… no… ni siquiera llegara a la siguiente década… lo sabes ¿verdad?- Kanna solo quedo en silencio ante esas palabras pero su expresión tranquila no había cambiado en lo absoluto, mantenía los mismos ojos de pez muertos que su jefe los cuales Fafnir noto y pensó que sería inútil hablar sobre un tema delicado con alguien tan pequeña como ella –estas equivocado- fue la respuesta de la pequeña quien levanto la vista dejando inmóvil a su compañero que ni se molestó en voltear -¿en qué te basas para afirmar tus palabras?- pregunto este girando su cuello viendo que la pequeña seguía en su sitio –porque él me lo prometió- fueron las palabras de la pequeña que abrieron los ojos de Fafnir pero que nuevamente volvieron a la normalidad tras asumir lo escuchado -¿y en verdad le crees? ¿Qué siempre estará contigo?- arremetió este queriendo que la pequeña albina comprendiese la realidad de la situación -¿Qué acaso esa no fue la misma promesa que te hizo Kobayashi?- dijo este tocando un punto muy sensible de la pequeña que con solo oír eso agacho la cabeza cubriendo sus ojos con sus flequillos no queriendo recordar los hechos del pasado mientras acumulaba pequeñas lagrimas junto al apretón de sus nudillos –¿acaso quieres volver a perder a un ser querido nuevamente… Kanna?- menciono el dragón negro esperando que la pequeña recapacite sobre sus acciones más solo logro que esta soltase toda el agua que se había acumulado en sus ojos mientras apretaba los dientes intentando no dejar salir los gemidos de su llanto ante Fafnir que solo suspiro pensando que quizás había sido muy duro con ella, después de todo aún era una niña y antes de retractarse sintió un leve soplo en su nuca volteando de inmediato sin ver a nadie pero fijándose en como el rincón donde se suponía debía estar el peli plateado se encontraba vacío, girando su cuello velozmente veía como aquel humano se encontraba consolando a la pequeña en su pecho que no paraba de llorar –(increíble, por solo un instante pudo moverse más rápido que mis ojos)- analizo el azabache afilando su mirada ante la entrada de Tama que llegaba con la bebida de Kanna. Gintoki los acompaño por unos momentos pero viendo que ya era media noche prosiguió a retirarse de ahí con Kanna en brazos que dormía tras haber bebido su chocolate con leche y justo cuando estaba pasando al lado de Fafnir se detuvo en seco -¿quieres algo?- pregunto este ante el permanentado quien le devolvió la mirada afilada –la verdad no me importa lo que hablaban tú y Kanna o sobre quien era esa tal Kobayashi pero… no vuelvas a hacer llorar a mi pequeña- concluyo este saliendo de ahí dejando a ambos solos, Tama se preparaba para cerrar el local, sin embargo Fafnir seguía pensativo sobre lo último dicho por Gintoki, esas palabras las diría cualquier humano pero… aquel tono, esa presencia, ese porte y aquella expresión eran muy diferentes al de Gintoki. Era casi como si otra persona hubiera dicho esas palabras tan siniestras que incluso las tomo como amenaza, una amenaza que quizás podría convertirse en realidad –creo haber escuchado ese nombre antes ¿Sakata Gintoki?… no… Shiroyasha- concluyo este formando una leve sonrisa de afecto. Dentro de la Yorosuya se encontraba Gintoki arropando a la pequeña en su cama junto a él sin despertar a las demás –si quieres puedes dormir hasta tarde, mañana no tenemos trabajos pendientes- proclamo Gintoki metiéndose a la cama junto a ella, después de todo no había suficiente espacio e irse a dormir al sofá era una pésima idea sabiendo que de todas formas la pequeña se escabulliría para dormir con él, en recelo Tohru haría lo mismo, Elma la seguiría por competencia y Lucoa por no aburrirse también se les uniría así que quiso evitarse malentendidos y antes de cerrar los ojos sintió como la pequeña lo jalaba de su manga -¿Qué pasa Kanna?- esta solo se quedó en silencio sentada en sus rodillas mirándolo fijamente –Gin Chan…- este solo habría los ojos con ardor en sus pupilas al querer mantenerse despierto –ya hemos hablado sobre el baño, debes ir siempre antes de dormir o tendremos un accidente que me involucrara a mí- Kanna solo negó con la cabeza logrando que su jefe se sentase en su sitio hurgando su nariz como de costumbre hasta sentir como Kanna chocaba su cabeza con su hombro –siempre estará conmigo… con nosotras… ¿verdad?- Gintoki no movió ni un dedo ni aparto la vista de en frente manteniendo su mirada de pez muerto teniendo al menos una idea de lo que hablaron Fafnir y ella –ya te lo dije ¿cierto? Los Samuray no hacen promesas que no puedan cumplir- fue lo único que dijo este siendo las palabras que esta quería escuchar –entonces, yo también seré una Samuray- anuncio esta enérgicamente cambiando la expresión de sus ojos a unos orbes más alegres y cristalinos –lo que tú digas, solo durmamos- ordeno este cayendo para atrás quedando seco en un instante siendo sus ronquidos una prueba de eso, Kanna solo palmeaba sus mejillas con ánimo cambiando su mirada hacia el Bokuto de madera de su jefe con estrellitas en los ojos. Llegando el amanecer Gintoki seguía con sus ronquido hasta que abrió los ojos por mero instinto viendo su despertador que apenas eran las 6 de la mañana –maldición, esas mocosas de verdad que me han influenciado- comento este a la deriva sintiendo que ya no podía atrapar el sueño y mucho menos ponerse cómodo en la cama por lo que obligatoriamente tuvo que levantarse de la cama fijándose en cómo era el único en el cuarto –algo anda mal- se dijo así mismo al recordar que hoy era el día en que él se encargaría de levantarlas y tratándose de ellas no podía significar nada bueno para su ser, al encaminarse a la sala se topó con algo fuera de los límites de lo normal al menos desde punto de vista –buenos días Gin Chan- saludaron todas inclinando la cabeza ante su sonriente jefe con rostro azul que de inmediato les dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a todas en fila –veo que te diste cuenta, honestamente no pensé que lo harías tan rápido- se reia Lucoa con el chichón humeante en la cabeza –y quien no se daría cuenta, están usando mi ropa sin permiso- grito este muy histérico por la que pasaba ante sus ojos viendo como las dragonas usaban su característica yukata blanca y botas negras. Técnicamente usaban su misma ropa aunque versión femenina pues en la parte del pecho Gintoki se dejaba abierto el cierre un poco por problemas de ventilación y ellas lo tenían abierto de la misma manera obteniendo una buena vista de su busto apretado en especial el de Lucoa que parecía iba a romper el cierre en cualquier momento y ni hablar de la parte trasera que las Dragonas poseían donde resaltaba sus finas curvas que si querían podrían ir a presumirlo, inclusive tenían una réplica exacta de su sable de madera atada a sus cinturas pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos ante la risilla de Tohru y eso no pasó desapercibido por el permanentado que volteo su mirada hacia el cesto de ropa sucia donde se suponía debía estar llena para lavarlo pero… no había ni una prenda a la vista –Tohru, puedo preguntar en ¿Dónde está mi ropa interior?- ordeno este con las cuencas de sus ojos saliéndose mientras agarraba por las mejillas fuertemente a la rubia menor que solo mantenía su sonrisa bajándose levemente su pantalón dando a la vista su prenda íntima color rosado con adorno de fresas logrando palidecer al peli plateado que paro la mano traviesa de Tohru arreglándola como la encontró –no sientas pena Gin Chan, tu olor es tranquilizante y un tanto embriagador- comento Lucoa sentada como siempre en el sofá de la sala –no me digas que tu… todas están…- su vista se posó en Kanna que no comprendía la gravedad del asunto y en Elma quien estaba roja como un tomate mirando hacia otro lado mientras friccionaba ambas piernas con vergüenza –pero puedo saber de quien fue esta brillante idea- indico este con venas muy resaltantes en su frente siendo Tohru quien señalaba a Kanna que posaba con su propio Bokuto de madera ante el espejo –ya en serio ¿Quién fue?- volvió a preguntar recibiendo la misma afirmación –esta mañana Kanna despertó más temprano de lo usual y dijo que tú le diste tu aprobación para ser una Samuray y luego sucedió una cosa que llevo a la otra y ahora estamos aquí- resumió Lucoa como si nada –puede que sea cierto, no recuerdo muy bien a qué hora dormí pero eso no les da derecho de vestir toda mi ropa y cuando digo toda es toda- Todas solo dieron un paso atrás excepto Kanna quien solo lo miraba a los ojos siendo un duelo de miradas, las otras solo estaban nerviosas por como resultaría eso hasta que ambos empezaron a hurgarse la nariz con la misma mirada de pez muerto -es como si Kanna fuese la hija ilegítima de Gin Chan- opino Elma sudando por la situación provocando que Tohru empezase a golpear a su jefe -¿con quién me estas engañando maldito demonio pervertido?- rugió esta encima de este que solo recibía los golpes sin entender la situación siendo interrumpidos por el timbre –yo atiendo- Lucoa se encamino hacia la puerta topándose a unos viajeros que sin ninguna palabra le dieron un rollo para después salir dejando a la rubia confusa por esa acción –¿Qué es esto?- poniéndose a revisar el rollo esta llamo a todos los presentes leyendo en voz alta ante la despreocupación de Gintoki –parece ser un cartel de trabajo, aquí especifican que necesitan los servicios de un Samuray con experiencia- de inmediato Kanna tomo el pergamino con asombro pensando que sería una buena oportunidad para recorrer el camino del Samuray, los demás solo veían como la ilusión de la pequeña crecía con creces para luego mirar fijamente hacia el peli plateado que estaba intentando escabullirse más solo se resbalo justo antes de salir por la puerta por la intervención de la cola de Tohru que lo sujeto por la pierna –vamos Gin Chan, será divertido nosotras nos encargaremos de todo esta vez- pidió Tohru jalando de la ropa de su jefe que solo intentaba apartarla con las manos pero claramente era imposible –aquí dicen que nos pagaran muy bien si logramos cumplir el trabajo- recomendó Elma sosteniendo el monto de la paga logrando que el interés de Gintoki despierte –solo será un día y además Kanna tiene ganas de ser una Samuray ¿Qué mal podría pasarnos?- dijo irónicamente Lucoa ante las quejas de su jefe que finalmente aceptó a regañadientes.

Más tarde Lucoa se arrepentiría de sus palabras al ver en la situación en la que se habían metido –debiste leer quien era el cliente- indico Tohru con enojo en sus palabras al descubrir quiénes eran los que solicitaron el encargo –mientras paguen lo prometido supongo que no habrá problemas- Elma se encontraba en la misma posición que Tohru queriendo realizar el trabajo rápidamente y salir de ahí, todos estaban de mal humor a excepción de Kanna quien era la más motivada de todas dando pequeños brincos –sigo sin entender porque vinieron vestidas así, se ven demasiado… - viéndolas de reojo Gintoki no pudo evitar tener un leve sonrojo en las mejillas al ver como las Dragonas hacían gala de su figura provocativa al estar vestidas como el –no me molestaría que me vieses un poco más…- dedico una ronroneante Lucoa poniendo nervioso a su jefe que con toda la voluntad del mundo aparto la vista de su amiga que parecía divertirse con las reacciones de su jefe –eso no es justo…- y antes de que siquiera Tohru pueda hacer una de sus escenas donde involucraba celos por Gintoki este rápidamente abrocho los cierres de todas las dragonas al notar que había varios hombres al acecho en aquel lugar que no paraban de ver a las Yorosuya. Después de todo se encontraban a las a fueras del palacio del Shogun que contaba con una gran campo abierto para las prácticas de su ejército donde al parecer una gran multitud de personas que se hacían llamar Samuray vinieron por la oferta del trabajo pero al parecer para Gintoki esto le resulto de lo más normal del mundo actuando de una manera relajada más de lo usual –no deberíamos prepararnos para una prueba o algo así- Elma veía como los demás practicaban con sus espadas o meditaban en su lugar como un pequeño calentamiento –es verdad, no podemos dejar que esos sujetos nos lleven la delantera Gin Chan, debemos entrenar- proclamo Tohru jalando de la manga a su jefe arrastrándolo por todo el campo llegando al centro, cosa que llamo la atención de los demás sujetos que los veían con muy mala cara –oigan, ustedes 2 par de fenómenos, vuelvan a casa, aquí no hay lugar para ustedes- indico un hombre de gran corpulencia sosteniendo un enorme sable en su hombro –mire eso jefe, al parecer pertenecen a un circo de tontos- proclamo otro sujeto más enano señalando hacia las otras dragonas que llevaban el mismo atuendo que Gintoki –que hayas traído mujeres a este lugar quiere decir que eres más tonto de lo que supuse- hablo otro de la multitud que se iba formando alrededor de Gintoki y Tohru –aunque… ¿Cuánto por la rubia de allá? sabes soy un hombre generoso así que solo danos a tus hembras y hare como si nada hubiese pasado- añadió este señalando a Lucoa mientras acercaba su horrible rostro hacia Gintoki para intimidarlo pero este solo mantenía la misma cara aburrida de siempre, solo volteo su rostro hacia Kanna que estaba con Elma y Lucoa indicándole que venga, la pequeña solo obedeció saltando entre las cabezas de tantos hombres llegando hasta su jefe ocasionando la risa de todos los hombres al ver a la niña –Kanna ¿quieres aprender a ser una Samuray?- pregunto este poniéndose a su altura viendo como los ojos de su pequeña se iluminaban como estrellas –enséñame Gin Chan- decía esta con asombro al ver como Gintoki desenfundaba su Bokuto de madera para que luego Kanna hiciese los mismo movimientos –el alcance de nuestras espadas… indica la extensión de nuestro reino- Tohru solo quedo pasmada por esas palabras que decía su jefe –nuestro… propio reino- esta solo miraba la espada en sus manos extendiéndola por encima del cuello de Gintoki –si eso es cierto, entonces estas dentro de mi reino y por lo tanto me perteneces- recalco Tohru con una amplia sonrisa poniendo nervioso a este –espera, eso no fue lo que quise decir- tan pronto dijo eso sintió como Kanna extendía su espada por un lado de su pierna –pero bueno, es que acaso me están escuchando- Gintoki les llamaba la atención pero al parecer era ignorado por ambas dragonas que se miraban fijamente como si se peleasen por una presa, sin verlo venir Tohru lanzo un tajo tan fuerte que la presión del aire se encargó de hacer volar a todos los que estaban en esa dirección, seguidamente Kanna empezó a imitarla logrando el mismo resultado, así continuaron por unos buenos momentos dejando a todos muy mal heridos a excepción de Gintoki que se las arreglo usando el cuerpo de los demás como escudo –vámonos de aquí, el dinero no paga por estar con estas locas- gritaron los pocos consientes cargando a sus compañeros saliendo de ahí a toda prisa dejando el campo totalmente desierto. A los pocos segundos apareció un helicóptero que descendió mostrando a unos hombres de traje negro –bien señores ¿Dónde están los maestros espadachines?- rugió con alegría un gorila que salió disparado esperando encontrar varios candidatos topándose solo con una gran capa de humo y todo el sitio destruido –Kondo ¿seguro que este es el lugar?- pregunto el Hijikata prendiendo un cigarrillo como de costumbre ante la afirmativa de su comandante –para colmo Nobume está retrasada y este polvo no ayuda para nada- reclamo el azabache enojado con el culpable de haber destruido el campo de práctica, al terminar la polvareda vio como dos siluetas cansadas y agitadas se miraban entre si y apenas reconoció la figura del medio tuvo idea de lo que pasaba -¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- pregunto de inmediato Hijikata hacia Gintoki que se encontraba en el suelo con toda su ropa hecha harapos –si, a mi también me da gusto verlos- contesto este levantándose del suelo –más importante aún…- Kondo había entrado a la conversación con voz neutra pero de mando sorprendiendo a Hijikata por la iniciativa que había tomado -¿Por qué están disfrazadas como tú?- fue la pregunta que hizo este señalando hacia Elma y las demás que venían hacia ellos con suma cautela –en serio no tengo ganas de decirlo- y como por arte de magia Kanna apareció frente a ellos –Gin Chan me está enseñando a ser una Samuray- proclamo está levantando la mano como un gesto de afirmación ante los Shinsengumi que solo parpadearon con incredulidad -¿enseñarte… el?- enfatizo el adicto a la mayonesa mirando de reojo al jefe de la Yorosuya encambronándolo en el acto para luego dirigir su mirada hacia las demás notando que se habían vestido igual que el permanentado –crees que no puedo enseñarle, estás pensando eso verdad- Gintoki solo rechinaba los dientes por ver como lo subestimaban –eso no viene al caso, se suponía que hoy habría una reunión de varios sujetos que entrevistaríamos para hacerse cargo de nuestros escuadrones por un día- Lucoa estaba por contestar pero Gintoki le tapó la boca de inmediato pero no puedo evitar que Elma lo contase todo sacando de quicio al azabache –solo esto nos faltaba ¿Qué piensan hacer al respecto? Tengo hombres a punto de entrar por esa puerta esperando a unos verdaderos maestros para que los entrenen- declaro Kondo desesperado por lo que haría hasta sentir la confianza que Tohru emanaba a su atrás –sé que no estamos en buenos términos pero… déjenos hacernos cargo de esto- arremetió la rubia menor señalándose con el pulgar al pecho rebotando un poco en el acto logrando que Hijikata por breves momentos perdiese la cordura –prometemos que la Yorosuya se encargara de formar buenos soldados- esta vez fue Elma quien lucía emocionada que incluso modifico su tridente para que pareciese una espada de un auténtico Samuray dejando muy pensativos a los oficiales del Shinsengumi que meditaban sobre la oferta pero fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano en el hombro –yo estaré supervisándolas, así que pueden irse tranquilos- los dos solo voltearon el rostro viendo a Nobume que había llegado al lugar y lo pensaron nuevamente –bien, si tú te quedas no creo que nada pase- afirmo Kondo con energía fijándose como de repente la otra rubia mayor de las Yorosuya abrazaba cariñosamente a Nobume hundiéndola entre sus pechos –creo que ya he fumado demasiado- dedico el adicto a la mayonesa botando su tabaco al ver como su compañera temida incluso en el Bakufu lucia tan normal con esa acción –vendremos mañana por la mañana- relato Kondo despidiéndose a secas siendo Hijikata quien solo paso a un lado de Gintoki que se había limitado a estar en silencio –esto no cambia nada- fueron los susurros que Gintoki escucho para sí mismo sintiendo como ambos oficiales se marchaban a otro lugar y en lugar haber contestado la amenaza solo tomo a Kanna por la cintura para correr lo más rápido hacia unos árboles de la zona confundiendo a los presentes, Nobume no entendía la situación al observar como Elma, Tohru y Lucoa se pusieron a comer a gusto unos dulces muy familiares pero que inoportunamente tenían una forma esférica con un hoyo en el frente -¿acaso es una… dona?- Nobume solo podía quedárselas viendo como degustaban el sabor de aquel manjar acabándoselas en el transcurso –lo siento, Kanna y Gin Chan se antojaron unas donas por el camino y compramos unas cuantas más para esta tarde- respondió Elma tocándose su mejilla con delicadeza al saborear el azúcar en su boca –si no mal recuerdo Gin Chan y Kanna tienen la caja quizás ellos te den una…- más rápido que el viento Nobume se lanzó en dirección a donde estaban Gintoki y la pequeña encontrándolos con una escena demasiada lúgubre desde su perspectiva, en su presencia ambos albinos se habían estado devorando todas las donas quedándose quietos al verla con un tic en el ojo –Nobume, que bueno encontrart…- intentando sonar convincente con una amplia sonrisa Gintoki no logro su objetivo al sentir como la comandante del Mimawarigumi se subía encima de él tumbándolo en el suelo para ponerse a golpear el estómago de este sin que este pudiese defenderse al tenerla sentada encima suyo como animal salvaje ante la vista nerviosa de Kanna que pensaba que sería la siguiente al tener las manos temblorosas por la golpiza que su jefe recibía, poco tardo para recibir la fría mirada de esta indicándole solo una cosa. Seguidamente Kanna estaba desenterrando las donas que había querido esconder mientras Nobume seguía con la tortura hacia Gintoki al tenerlo con una correa en el cuello como perro estando este en 4 y peor aún el tener que estar cargándola en su espalda –te juro que iba a convidar, solo que…- su mirada se fijó en Kanna que nerviosamente desvió la mirada siguiendo su trabajo con la pala dejando a Gintoki a su suerte que de repente sintió como Nobume se posiciono en una buena pose para darle un sentón tan fuerte que por poco y le rompía las vértebras de su espalda –los perros como tú no hablan, solo ladran cuando sus dueños les ordenan- decía está a la par que una aura oscura la rodeaba –ya basta Nobume, de todas formas ni sabían tan bien- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la cordura de la peli azul oscuro que sin decir nada enrosco sus piernas alrededor del estómago del permanentado con tanta fuerza que este juraba poder vomitar sus órganos internos –muy bien, serás mi perro hasta mañana ¿alguna objeción?- Gintoki no pudo objetar nada al sentir como el filo de una pequeña daga se posicionaba en su garganta muy cerca de su yugular logrando que este se ponga azul como el cabello de esta, Kanna al presenciar todo eso obtuvo una nueva experiencia que creyó nunca olvidaría mientras estuviese viva. Al breve rato el trio volvió hacia las demás que no creyeron lo que veían, Gintoki solo les hacía señas para que estas lo ayudasen mas solo obtuvo otro resultado -¿y cómo hago para que yo lo tenga así?- era la pregunta de Tohru que anotaba todas las indicaciones de Nobume –enséñeme maestra- pidió Elma haciéndole una reverencia dejando a Gintoki como tonto al dejarlo hablar solo –estaremos bien… creo- añadió Lucoa ante la desesperación de su jefe que solo soportaba el berrinche de Nobume. Más tarde las puertas se abrieron dando paso a varias tropas del Shinsengumi así como el Mimawarigumi y como si faltara también se encontraban el escuadrón completo de Cortesanas encargadas de velar por Yoshiwara –valla que son artos, me recuerda a las tropas Germánicas del Este que elimine en el pasado- rápidamente Gintoki y Nobume voltearon sus rostros hacia Tohru que fue callada por un golpe en el estómago por parte de Elma –lo siento, ella solo hablaba de cuando éramos niñas ¿no es verdad Tohru?- la rubia recuperaba poco a poco el oxígeno en sus pulmones –sí, solo recordaba cosas de mi vida, no es como si hubiese extinguido civilizaciones enteras solo por capricho- nuevamente Tohru se ganó otro golpe de Elma en la cabeza dejando a Gintoki y Nobume y al resto de las 3 facciones en silencio, Gintoki solo miro hacia Lucoa que sudaba con una risa nerviosa afirmándolo de manera indirecta que si era cierto pero fue devuelto a la realidad cuando sintió como Nobume aplicaba fuerza en su agarre a las costillas de este al seguir sentada sobre él.

Como si fuera por obra de arte, todos los policiales tanto del Shinsengumi como el Mimawarigumi e incluso las cortesanas de Yoshiwara veían con suma impresión y asombro como el poderoso y temido Shiroyasha había sido sometido por la Comandante de la tropa de los Oficiales del Mimawarigumi, estos solo se sentían orgullosos de pertenecer a esa facción ante el talento y valor de su comandante mientras que los pertenecientes al Shinsengumi tenían la boca abierta por tal escena, ni siquiera sus superiores habían logrado ganarle un duelo al permanentado pero aquella chiquilla lo había doblegado hasta el punto de tratarlo como su perro y no solo eso, también había reclutado y puesto bajo su mando a las amigas del Shiroyasha las susodichas "Amanto de alto peligro" que habían ocasionado varios problemas por todo Edo, sin más fueron interrumpidos cuando Nobume llamo la atención –bien caballeros, como ya sabrán sus jefes están en otro lugar haciendo quien sabe qué y la verdad a mí no me importa, pero eso no quiere decir que se tomaran el día libre como los vagos que son. Estas señoritas se han ofrecido como voluntarias para entrenarlos por un día, puede que no sea mucho pero créanme… que desearan que solo haya sido 1 hora de entrenamiento- pronto hubo murmureos entre las tropas sobre el grupo de Elma y Nobume estaba por callarlos hasta que vio a Kanna dar un paso adelante dando la cara a todos manteniendo su mirada de pez muerto, los del Shinsengumi ya habían tenido experiencia al lidiar con ella en el pasado pero los del Mimawarigumi solo la vieron como una niña más del montón -¿y tú que haces aquí? vuelve con tu Madre mocosa- replico uno de los hombres burlándose de la pequeña mas no consiguió ninguna reacción de esta enfureciéndolo en el acto -¿es que no me oíste? Este no es lugar para las niñitas que piensan en princesitas y castillo- el hombre desenvaino la Espada como amenaza pero Kanna seguía con la misma expresión cosa que ocasiono el ataque brusco del hombre, algunos intentaron detener a su compañero al utilizar la fuerza bruta con solo una pequeña pero de que si quiera pudieran moverse una gran presión se hizo presente levantando una gran cantidad de polvo en el ambiente, al disuadirse la mayoría de los presentes solo sudaba por lo que veían, el puño de la pequeña estaba extendido mientras que en esa dirección se hallaba una gran destrucción dirigida hacia las montañas incinerando todo lo que habia estado en su paso menos al hombre que había retado a Kanna que solo yacía inmóvil aunque consiente, no podía expresar ni una reacción de asombro o miedo, solo estaba ahí como si su mente se hubiese desconectado del mundo

De todos los presentes El grupo de Gintoki y Tohru permanecían como si nada, incluso Nobume permanecía callada por la habilidad de la pequeña y solo pudo imaginarse el poder superior de las otras mayores, agradecía en lo profundo de su corazón que aquellas niñas estuviesen con el tonto y despreocupado de Gintoki que con alguna influencia negativa para ellas –si hacen todo lo que ellas digan, puede que algún día sean capaces de hacer lo mismo- indico Gintoki aun estando como perro llenando de una mínima esperanza a los que habían presenciado el acto –no creo que lo hagan en un día pero… si les prometemos que serán más fuertes de lo que son ahora- musito Elma de manera seria ante Tohru quien lo tomo como una competencia –ohhh, entonces ¿quieres ver quien entrena mejor?- pregunto Tohru como un reto que Elma estaba por negar –que sea así, cada una de ustedes tendrá sus propios batallones para entrenar. Tohru estará a cargo del Shinsengumi, Elma se responsabilizara del Mimawarigumi y Kanna con Lucoa entrenaran al escuadrón de Yoshiwara- afirmo Nobume con voz de mando ante la afirmación de todas –esto ¿y que pasa conmigo? Que acaso el buen Gin Chan no debería entrenar a alguien, me conformo con solo mirar- decía este de manera graciosa sintiendo como esta se levantaba de su espalda poco a poco, pronto sus esperanzas de pararse se vinieron abajo cuando sintió un sentón en su espalda por parte de las caderas de Nobume que aplico más fuerza a sus piernas sujetándose a las costillas de este –no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para hablar- añadió está sujetando su correa con fuerza mientras que la mayoría de los hombres presentes tuvieron un accidente en su nariz al presenciar por primera vez en su vida el comportamiento sádico pero sexy de la comandante Nobume que expresaba con Gintoki, alguno que otro tuvo envidia de ser pisoteado por los tacones de esta mientras Lucoa solo asentía con la cabeza como una especia de orgullo hacia la peli azul. Fue así como cada una de las dragonas se llevó a su batallón a un diferente lugar pero… Gintoki no contaba con que se los llevarían a otro lugar del mundo mediante esos portales dejándolo a él con Nobume solos en el lugar –Nobume, sé que no tengo permiso para hablar pero… de verdad me urge ir a un baño, tome demasiada leche de fresa esta mañana así que… si podrías…- intentando zafarse de su jinete esta solo bufo y le estrecho la mano, Gintoki solo quedo como hielo al ver lo que esta le ofreció –una buena dueña se preocupa por su perro- indico Nobume con una botella de plástico mientras el permanentado solo quedo en Shock por el comportamiento de su amiga, de modo que todo el día tuvo que aguantar los caprichos de está sirviéndole como silla hasta que llego el otro día.

Era de mañana y todo el lugar permanecía en calma, Hijikata junto a Kondo llegaban de la larga reunión con los altos mandos seguidos de Tsukuyo quien había sido invitada como parte de la fuerza militar de Edo pero no encontraron nada de nada por todo el lugar, los 3 pudieron explotar de ira por la impertinencia de haber dejado a Gintoki a cargo del entrenamiento de sus hombres –se los dije, no debieron involucrar a ese vago bueno para nada, de seguro se encuentra durmiendo en alguna banca del parque- Tsukuyo arremetió con todo inhalando su vicio de fumar, Hijikata también la siguió –maldición, debí saber que esto pasaría, solo un tonto contrataría a los Yorosuya hoy en día- maldijo el adicto a la nicotina masticando el cigarrillo ante el suspiro de decepción de Kondo –porque esa cara, no me digas que de verdad esperabas algo de el- pregunto secamente Otae quien venía llegando junto a Kyuubei que solo se limitó a sonreír por lo sucedido -te lo dije, ese sujeto escaparía a penas se fueran así que…- extendiendo su mano hacia Kondo este solo saco algo de su bolso arrojándoselo, se trataba de un pequeño fajo de dinero -¿y ahora que haremos? No sabemos dónde se los llevo ese idiota- decía Otae con tono acido pero preocupada lo cual Kondo noto y solo guardo silencio. Pudieron seguir hablando tonterías y suposiciones sobre Gintoki hasta que notaron como a lo lejos del recinto del Shogunato en el sexto piso una de las puertas del se habría rebelando a una figura muy familiar para los presentes

Se trataba de Nobume quien había salido a la terraza para estirar sus extremidades tras la larga noche en el palacio, todo podría decirse que era normal si no fuera porque la peli azul solo traía puesto una camisa blanca que cubría apenas lo esencial, esta sin pudor alguno estiraba sus brazos tan alto como podía dejando ver sus tonificadas piernas junto a sus largos muslos y pequeños pies, como si no fuera poco los movimientos de Nobume eran lo suficientemente necesarios para dejar ver su ropa interior de tono oscuro logrando una vista de sus hermosos pechos que no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños que adornaban su escote y la cereza del pastel era el ver como Nobume hacía gala de sus impresionantes caderas angostas que hacían ver muy bien su pequeña cintura siendo sus caderas anchas las más resaltantes que se recorrían hasta sus muslos, sin duda alguna una hermosa joven con buenas proporciones y que lo mejor era que aún estaba en su etapa de crecimiento por lo tanto su cuerpo aún estaba inmaduro. Todo eso lo pensaban los hombres presentes que no apartaban la vista de la increíble vista que tenían –de aquí cuando esa mocosa creció tanto- proclamo Hijikata dejando caer su tabaco mientras Kondo solo tenía la boca abierta por lo que veía hasta que de un palmazo en la cabeza lo obligo a regresar a la realidad siendo Otae la responsable quien le pisaba el rostro con una sonrisa espeluznante –estoy segura que me comparabas con esa mujerzuela en tu cabeza ¿verdad maldito gorila?- reia está siguiendo con sus pisotones, Hijikata pudo zafarse de sus fantasías sintiendo como las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban con decepción hiriéndolo de alguna manera su orgullo –la próxima vez que nos encontremos le hablare sobre el pudor, no es correcto que esa jovencita se exhiba de esa manera- comento Tsukuyo con desinterés guardando su pipa –pues yo creo que es el milagro de la pubertad- cerca de ellos se encontraba Katsura usando unos binoculares para una mejor vista alertando a todos por su aparición –pero cuando fue que…- Kyuubei estaba por desenvainar su espada hasta ver la mano en señal de alto por el criminal Joui –no estoy de ganas para ver tus pechos planos así que porque no vas a jugar a otra parte- tan pronto como dijo eso, Katsura fue envuelto en pisotones junto a Kondo por menospreciar sus proporciones, solo Hijikata se mantenía sereno ante la circunstancia –todos actúan como niños, da igual si aquella niña tenga un buen cuerpo o no, eso no la hace más mujer que ustedes, además… no pensé que te gustaban las menores de edad, por lo general siempre te veía detrás de la chica del puesto de Ramen- se dirigió Tsukuyo hacia Katsura que dejo de ser pisoteado sosteniendo una sonrisa como el solo podía hacerlo –no me malinterpretes, es cierto que tengo un fetiche con las viudas pero… de verdad creíste que solo miraba a Nobume- contesto este confiadamente ante la impresión de los demás, Tsukuyo tomo los binoculares para ver la misma imagen de Nobume pero esta vez había algo diferente, había algo o mejor dicho alguien que estaba a su lado y no era precisamente la persona en el lugar oportuno, tras los binoculares se veía una permanente plateada dándole unos masajes a la espalda de la comandante del Mimawarigumi y se veía que esta lo disfrutaba pues estaba recostada en una larga silla exponiendo su espalda desnuda

Tsukuyo solo seguía mirando al par mientras sus manos destrozaban los binoculares con notorias represalias en contra de Gintoki –ese animal, no puedo creer que se atreva a estar con otra mujer- susurro la rubia apretando los dientes ante la confusión de los presentes que solo veían como la ira hervía por la cabeza de su compañera hasta que un fuerte chillido los saco de ese trance al fijarse en la pervertida de las gafas que también había estado viendo la escena -¿Cómo se atreve esa zorra de quinta? Gintoki es solo mío- irónicamente todos supusieron lo peor al ver el estado de ánimos de aquellas 2 y más aún por el comportamiento de Sachan que parecía un perro rabioso al cual le habían quitado su hueso, por mera curiosidad todos se turnaron para mirar por los binoculares reaccionando de diferentes maneras, sin embargo Katsura solo miraba su reloj –ya va siendo hora de que lleguen- de repente 3 agujeros aparecieron de la nada de donde salían las compañeras del Yorosuya con normalidad con la misma apariencia del día anterior –ya llegamos- saludo Kanna levantado el brazo ante la incredulidad de Hijikata que salió disparado listo para reclamar el paradero de sus hombres –si te refieres a los inútiles de tus subordinados, ya están llegando- decreto Tohru haciendo un chasquido donde el pelotón del Shinsengumi salía ordenadamente como una tropa formal realizando un saludo militar muy icónico –me tome la molestia de llevarlos a una Dimension post apocalíptica donde la humanidad se ha visto obligada a refugiarse en murallas para sobrevivir de unos seres enormes que ellos llaman titanes. Ahora por lo menos puedo decir que tienen una visión de la vida y créeme, alguno de ellos tiene tendencias suicidas así que mantenlos observados en especial a el- proclamo Tohru con orgullo señalando hacia Yamazaki que lucía paranoico pero alerta a su alrededor, Hijikata solo los inspecciono de pies a cabeza analizando que por la firmeza en la mirada de sus ojos debieron haber pasado por mucho –es como el batallón que siempre quise, casi parece un regalo de navidad- murmuraba Hijikata con gran orgullo hacia su tropa. Elma a lo lejos solo tosió gravemente para llamar la atención –sí que bueno, aprendieron la importancia de la vida pero no se compara con lo que yo logre- se señaló esta hacia sí misma señalando hacia los Mimawarigumi empapados de sangre y vísceras desprendiendo un olor a putrefacción –no tenía idea de que capacidad podían desarrollar los humanos en un solo día así que opte por llevarlos al máximo, los arroje a una ciudad repletos de muertos vivientes come carne, haber como sobrevivían, la verdad pensé que solo unos cuantos iban a sobrevivir pero me sorprendieron cuando actuaron como equipo y escaparon de los bombardeos- declaro Elma con notoria inocencia, Katsura solo se tocó el mentón pensando en su estadía por aquella ciudad, Kyuubei se acercó hacia los hombres vestidos de uniforme blanco que parecían tener la vista perdida –tranquila estarán bien después de que borre de sus mentes el canibalismo- Kyuubei solo parpadeo ante esa afirmación pensando que solo lo decía para quedar genial –dejando eso de lado ¿Qué se supone que hicieron ustedes 2?- pregunto Tsukuyo hacia la rubia mayor que venían con Kanna –nada fuera de lo común, todo tranquilo y pacifico… los llevamos a la 2 guerra mundial de otro mundo… esa civilización era casi a la vuestra con muchas leyes y todo eso, además Kanna se divirtió mucho con la otra niña que vestía como soldado ¿no es así Kanna?- la mencionada solo asintió con delicadeza –la próxima vez invitare a Tanya a tomar él te- proclamo la albina recordando a su nueva amiga Loli Nazi que conoció en la guerra, Tsukuyo solo trago duro por esa respuesta percatándose de cómo sus compañeras de Yoshiwara traían puesto uniforme de alguna república. Todos estaban por hacer preguntas acerca del entrenamiento hasta que Nobume venía llegando calmando a sus compañeros con el azote de unas correas largas –no se suponía que estarías vigilándolos, era tu deber que todos ellos…- Otae no pudo terminar su reproche porque esta lanzo un cuchillo rápidamente por la mejilla de la castaña directo hacia la cabeza de su subordinado que rápidamente bloqueo el objeto punzante con la espada sorprendiendo a todos por lo sucedido, Kondo y Hijikata habían estado a punto de detener el ataque por ver que era demasiado rápido para alguno de sus subordinados pero al parecer estaban equivocados –¿eso responde a tu pregunta? Porque a mi parecer ellos están en optimas forma- dedico esta fríamente -¿o tu qué opinas… Gin Chan?- susurro está jalando la cadena y con ello apareció el permanentado amordazado y envuelto en cadenas con los ojos abiertos de par en par acompañado de notables ojeras con su cuerpo tieso como el cemento -¿Cómo que Gin Chan? ¿Desde cuando tienes tanta confianza con él?- preguntaba con sospechas Tsukuyo hacia su compañera que le devolvió una gélida mirada –eso a ti no te incumbe, yo llamo a quien quiero como quiero o es que acaso estarás celosa- arremetiendo con todo la rubia de los Kunai iba a responder si no fuera porque Kondo la detuvo –ya basta, lo único que importa es que ellos cumplieron con su trabajo- añadió el gorila logrando apaciguar las cosas –y bueno ¿Dónde está la paga?- pregunto inocentemente Lucoa extendiéndoles el brazo logrando que Kondo sude por esas palabras –un trato es un trato, Kondo… dale la paga por el trabajo- resumió Hijikata sin señal alguna de su comandante –seguimos esperando la paga- fue esta vez Tohru quien tenía una sonrisa con sus ojos cerrados logrando incomodar a Hijikata puesto que estaba muy cerca de él y el traje que llevaba no ayudaba mucho al ser idéntico a la vestimenta del permanentado. Kondo por otra parte rebuscaba su cartera con temor sin resultado alguno –verán, el dinero que tenía aun lo tengo pero no aquí, si regreso puedo…- siendo callado por el enorme tridente que lo rozo en la mejilla que envió Elma estando en el mismo estado que su amiga –que desafortunado, no tienes nuestra paga ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- propuso está caminando lentamente hacia ellos si no fuera porque un fajo de billetes salió hacia el cielo donde Kanna por instinto lo atrapo revelando que era la paga acordada –eso debería bastar ¿no?- decreto Nobume siendo ella quien lo había lanzado sin percatarse de que Gintoki había logrado zafarse de las cadenas y a punto de escapar por el muro varios Kunai se clavaron en su cabeza como advertencia -¿Dónde crees que vas animal? Aun no explicas que hacías masajeándole la espalda a Nobume- Gintoki con solo recordar eso se estremeció de pies a cabeza, no podía ni siquiera responder esa acusación y para empeorar las cosas Tohru y las demás se unieron a la conversación –ohhh ¿acaso no quieres que tus amiguitas se enteren de lo que andabas haciendo?- preguntaba esta de manera maliciosa mientras Gintoki solo pensaba en cómo salir de esa situación, no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás pero si Tohru o Elma se llegasen a enterar de lo que Nobume lo obligo a hacer

-yo le dije a Gin Chan que ayudara a Nobume a relajarse- proclamo Lucoa entrando a la charla sorprendiendo a Nobume por esa afirmación –hace días que visitaba a Nobume en su oficina y note que sus articulaciones estaban muy rígidas así que pensé en que debería recibir unos masajes- añadió la rubia mayor como si nada ante los demás que aún no se tragaban el cuento -¿con que eso hacías cuando salías?- Gintoki fue silenciado por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Otae que aun quería escuchar más de Lucoa –se ve que eres nueva por estos lados, pero aquí no le creemos a las mujerzuelas como tú- respondió la castaña con su característica sonrisa asustando a Gintoki por lo que había dicho, con solo levantar la mirada vio que su amiga estaba realmente ofendida por el insulto de Otae –nosotras mejor nos vamos, Gin Chan será mejor que te cubras- dedico Tohru agarrando a Kanna por la cintura y cogiendo a Gintoki mientras Elma hacia lo mismo con Nobume para empezar a correr lo más rápido que podía asustando a los demás por esa reacción –esperen un momento, no nos dejen su problema o lo que sea- grito un eufórico Hijikata sudando por la situación, si esas 2 corrían de esa manera con el tonto de Gintoki por temor a la rubia mayor significaba que Lucoa era la más fuerte de ellas por Jerarquía de poder. Pronto Lucoa tomo aire amenazando con hacer explotar toda la ciudad… sin embargo esta solo dejo salir el aire por su boca como si intentase controlarse volviendo a su sonrisa natural –con que mujerzuela ehhh… es la primera vez que me lo dicen de esa manera- enfatizo está mirando el cielo –debe ser una forma de insulto en vuestra cultura pero… al menos soy la mujerzuela de un solo hombre- contesto esta ante la duda de todos que no entendían sus palabras más solo vieron como el brazo de esta se levantaba poco a poco en dirección de Tohru y los presentes lo tomaron como una amenaza -¿Qué intentas hacer?- Kyuubei estaba por desenvainar ante el mínimo movimiento de la rubia en su frente que solo genero un pequeño orbe negro en la palma de su mano como si fuese un pequeño vórtice que de inmediato arrastro el cuerpo de Gintoki hacia ella exactamente a su mano –de verdad creyeron que destruiría el lugar, aunque quisiera no podría- delato está mirando hacia Nobume como si fuese ella el motivo del control de sus emociones –lo único que hice fue atraer el cuerpo de Gin Chan, después de todo soy SU Mujerzuela ¿lo recuerdan?- esto lo dijo mirando directamente hacia Tsukuyo mientras sostenía a Gintoki como su trofeo personal, esta acción hizo enfadar a Tsukuyo que sin importarle mucho se abalanzo sobre Lucoa pero siendo retenida por Hijikata sabiendo de ante mano que no duraría contra ella –(controla la gravedad, es peligrosa)-, de repente fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Tohru y Elma que venían con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos –Lucoa por el amor de Dios no le hagas nada a Gin Chan, si quieres exterminar este mundo al menos déjanos llevar a Gin Chan a otro lugar- pedía Elma a rastras suplicando a Lucoa de manera graciosa mientras el Permanentado no entendí nada de nada –creo haber escuchado mal o destruirás todo el planeta Lucoa Chan- decía este sudando a full por la adrenalina –por supuesto que no, al menos no por el momento- Gintoki al escuchar eso se relajó hasta que dio un fuerte grito -¿Cómo que por ahora? ¿Sabes lo difícil que es conseguir la Jump? piensa en los escritores y el maldito degenerado que escribe esta historia- pedía este desesperado por lo que sucedería –Gin Chan, no es un buen momento de romper la 4 pared, podrían demandarnos por derechos de autor- decía Tohru con una gota en su nuca -¿Qué no se supone que este es solo un fanfiction? Lo único que se destruiría seria esta historia- hablo Elma cruzado de brazos por la situación recibiendo un coscorrón en la cabeza -¿y donde se supone que estamos? Si la historia se acaba es el fin para nosotros así que no hagas enojar al estúpido autor- grito Gintoki aun siendo sujetado por Lucoa –Gin Chan…- pronuncio Nobume señalando hacia el cielo –creo que te escucho- dedico Kanna mirando como el cuerpo de su jefe ahora contaba con algo extra -¿pero qué narices me hicieron?- grito este mas asustado que de costumbre notando que en su trasero ahora tenía una cola de reptil y su cabeza tenían un par de cuernos como si fuera un carnero –no lo sé, te ves lindo cuando pareces uno mas de nosotras- replico Lucoa babeando con solo verlo muy cerca de el –eso te pasa por insultar al autor, fijo que ahora nos termina por tu culpa y nos manda a una temporada inconclusa- relato Elma tocándose el mentón –o quizás nos mate a todos para darle más trama a la historia, eso es muy común hoy en día- decía Tohru chocando sus puños –pues yo creo que se quedó sin ideas, ya sabemos cómo es el gorila de flojo, no me sorprende que nuestro autor no sepa de lo que nos pasa- esta vez fue Nobume quien intervino –lo que sea ¿Qué no se supone que ya deberíamos cortar el episodio? Esto solo parece relleno- decreto Gintoki pataleando a esa altura desde el suelo –yo puedo resolver ese problema- indico Nobume golpeando a Gintoki en su estómago dejándolo inconsciente –listo, si no hay protagonista no hay continuación- mando está tranquila siguiendo así con la discusión de las dragonas mientras los demás solo veían expectantes la situación -¿de quién diablos se supone que hablan?- pregunto Otae con una venita en su frente –ni siquiera tuvimos tanto tiempo al aire como ellos- menciono Kondo desilusionado por lo que pasaba –pues yo estoy feliz, ahora sí que tenemos a un verdadero ejercito- señalo este hacia sus tropas que no se habían movido ni un milímetro –creo que ya se van- relato Kyuubei mirando con todos como la pequeña albina de Gintoki rompía el muro para salir caminando con todos los Yorosuya –vayamos a casa y preparemos unos dulces- grito con entusiasmo Tohru seguida de los demás que la siguieron a toda carrera mientras Gintoki solo forcejeaba por el agarre de Lucoa que lo llevaba como a un bebe entre sus brazos -¡¿pero qué clase de autor tenemos?!- grito el samuray de cabello plateados siendo sus gritos escuchados en todo Kabuki.


	7. HAY COSAS QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER

HAY COSAS QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER (INCLUSO ENCONTRANDOLAS)

Otro día mas era otro día más de trabajo para los Yorosuya que estaban trabajando en una zona de construcción menos Kanna quien se había tomado el día libre por órdenes de Gintoki así que había decidido asistir a la escuela y justamente se había encontrado con Seita que la acompañaba de regreso a casa –vaya que la maestra es muy mala, mira que dejarnos tanta tarea para el fin de semana- Kanna solo asentía en afirmación con su mirada de pez muerto –sí, es mucha tarea- Seita solo la vio mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire armándose de valor –te vez muy bonita con esa ropa, veo que decidiste copiarle a tu papá- sin entenderlo mucho Kanna solo se fijó en su vestimenta que consistía en la misma que el tonto de Gintoki pero a su medida aunque con el cierre hasta el cuello por orden del mismo permanentado que le había dicho que ella aún era muy joven para tener el pecho al descubierto –gracias- se limitó a decir está haciendo una pose muy Guay al tocar su espada de madera que yacía en su cintura mientras Seita tuvo un pequeño derrame nasal por lo linda de su compañera –estaba pensando, si te gustaría… salir mañana… ya sabes… como amigos- con solo decir eso logro que los pasos de la albina se detuvieran en seco asustando al castaño que creyó haber echado a perder su oportunidad de salir con ella –está bien- fue lo único que dijo la albina logrando que Seita recobrase su seguridad de golpe –te espero en el parque de aquí cerca, mañana a las 10 de la mañana, es una promesa- sin importarle mucho Kanna solo acepto en silencio notando como ya había llegado a su casa…

-y eso fue lo que paso- había dicho Kanna quien había relatado su historia no pudiendo notar la sonrisa fingida de su jefe que la había escuchado con toda la atención del mundo al tiempo que el pudin en sus manos se destrozaba por la fuerza que este hacía en sus puños. Todas las otras dragonas solo permanecían expectantes por la situación –bien por ti Kanna, asegúrate de pasarla en grande- enfatizo Lucoa queriendo molestar a su jefe en el acto –sí, sería bueno demostrar que eres toda una señorita, después de todo es tu primera cita con un chico- esta vez fue Tohru que no había pensado muy bien las cosas al hablar –no sé qué decir, pensé que ella sería la última de nosotras en tener una cita- añadió Elma rascándose la cabeza, solo Gintoki permanecía en silencio poniendo nerviosa a Lucoa que ya sabía el motivo –con que así son las cosas… pero mañana tenemos mucho trabajo por lo que no creo que puedas ir ¿verdad?- soltó este con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como lo más normal del mundo si no fuera porque sus parpados estaban hinchados de cólera y las venas en su rostro no ayudaban en nada, viéndolo venir Lucoa salto de su sitio ante todos –que yo sepa no tenemos ningún trabajo para mañana, además… nosotras 4 seriamos más que suficientes para arreglar un trabajo, así que puedes divertirte todo lo que quieras- Gintoki estaba por replicar pero vio como Tohru y Elma se la llevaron hacia el baño para prepararla para su cita dejando a Gintoki y Lucoa en el cuarto donde este mantenía su sonrisa hasta que vio como Kanna cerraba la puerta del baño –crecen tan rápidos- susurro Lucoa para sí misma con una sonrisa maternal sin venir la embestida que Gintoki realizo dejándola arrinconada con la pared –se puede saber ¿qué estás haciendo?- grito Gintoki poniendo sus brazos en la pared impidiendo que la rubia pueda escapar mientras la miraba desde abajo puesto que él era relativamente más alto que ella –ara ara pareciera que estas celoso Gin Chan- se burlaba esta por las acciones que involuntariamente su jefe hacia –¿celoso yo? No me vengas con eso, no quiero que ningún mocoso de mierda se acerque a Kanna ni ahora ni nunca- contradijo este levantando la voz –y… se puede saber ¿Por qué? Exactamente, tal y como estamos ahora tu pareces el acosador- pregunto esta como ronroneo plantándole cara a Gintoki quien podía ver fijamente los ojos de colores de Lucoa tan de cerca –que pregunta es esa, quiero proteger su inocencia y no me importa matar a esos mocosos calenturientos que solo ven a Kanna como un pedazo de carne. Mejor aún, los castrare yo mismo si se atreven a tener pensamientos sucios con mi pequeña y para quedar claro esta pose no significa nada- grito este casi como lunático logrando imaginar al bastardo que había tenido la osadía de haber invitado a la pequeña albina a una cita respondió este con una sonrisa desquiciada perdido en sus fantasías homicidas sin ver venir el empujón de Lucoa, Gintoki solo forcejeaba con ella tratando de quitarla de encima olvidando que ella lo superaba en fuerza –no niegues que estas celoso, pareces un padre que no quiere que su hija tenga un novio- este sin querer aceptarlo seguía con sus forcejeos –mientras este con vida nadie va a desflorar a mi niña- contesto este chocando frentes con Lucoa mientras apretaba sus dientes por la fuerza que hacia –entonces prométeme una cosa y te ayudare a sabotear la cita de Kanna- planteo está llamando la atención de su jefe que aún no se rendía –si lo que dices es correcto eso quiere decir que mientras tu tengas rostro yo tendré donde sentarme ¿correcto?- con esa declaración Gintoki quedo mudo y sin querer pozo su vista en los glúteos de esta que resaltaban más de lo debido gracias a que llevaba su misma ropa y los pantalones negros se pegaban demasiado a la parte trasera de Lucoa realzando sus enorme, redondos y firmes glúteos, Gintoki resistió como un campeón hasta el final pero de todas formas cayo desmayado por la situación y la excitación que tuvo –aún tengo el toque femenino- comento Lucoa para sí misma llevando el cuerpo de su jefe a la cama

Fue así como la noche pasó y mientras dormían Gintoki tenía las pestañas abiertas de par en par con grandes ojeras en su rostro pensando en el desafortunado al que le meterá su Bokuto de madera por atrás y sin querer se durmió con los ojos abiertos de tantas formas de pensar sobre esconder el cadáver de un niño. Una vez despierto se levantó bruscamente de la cama al recordar que hoy era el día, rápidamente se vistió esperando aun encontrar a Kanna desayunando en la mesa pero… en ese momento Gintoki sintió el verdadero terror, estaban todas haciendo sus cosas pero Kanna no se encontraba –buenos días Gin Chan, dormiste mucho- señalo Tohru hacia el reloj donde faltaban 5 minutos para las 10 de la mañana –tu desayuno estará listo en unos minutos así que…- velozmente Gintoki salió pitando de ahí dejándolas con duda por sus acciones -¿y ahora que le pasa? Hoy no sale la Jump y tampoco hay oferta en el súper mercado- decía Elma tratando de razonar siendo Lucoa la única que lo sabía –Tohru, Elma saldré a hacer unas cosas, no me esperen para el almuerzo- con calma Lucoa se ajustó su yukata y el Bokuto de madera a su cintura para salir de la casa –bien, tenemos la casa para nosotras solas- dijeron al unísono ambas dragonas empezando a rebuscar las cosas de Gintoki como secretos íntimos y vergonzosos

En otro sitio Kanna estaba sentada alrededor de una fuente mirando como las madres paseaban con sus hijos logrando que esta solo suspirase con neutralidad –disculpa la tardanza, no pensé que llegarías más temprano que yo- de entre la gente salió Seita vistiendo algo más formal observando como Kanna seguía usando la misma ropa que el Samuray de pelo plateado –estoy bien, llegue hace poco- contesto Kanna con simpleza sin percatarse de cómo era observada a la distancia por su jefe que estaba listo para desmembrar a Seita –así que ese pequeño de Yoshiwara cree que le pondrá un dedo a Kanna, pues no en mi guardia Hijo de put - con grito de guerra salto de unos arbustos hacia el par de niños, sin embargo una fuerte tacleada lo mando hacia unos arbustos que por fortuna no llamo la atención de los niños que ni lo notaron, al abrir los ojos Gintoki solo sintió que le faltaba el aire mirando cómo era asfixiado por el enorme par de melones que Lucoa tenía firmemente en su pecho –no intentes detenerme, que sea hijo de Hinowa no me importa- recalco este con los caninos de sus dientes muy notorios –venga Gin Chan, son solo niños socializando eso no puede ser tan malo- indico la rubia tratando de persuadir a su jefe para que no cometa una locura en plena vía civil, este a regaña dientes miro desde lejos como Kanna y Seita solo conversaban amigablemente –está bien…- susurro este por lo bajo logrando zafarse del agarre de su amiga que solo sonreía victoriosa –pero si ese chiquillo se pasa de la raya yo mismo lo castrare- Lucoa solo le respondió con la mejor de sus sonrisas –entonces seremos el policía malo y el policía bueno- Gintoki estaba por reclamar pero acepto de inmediato la propuesta –vamos, esos 2 se están alejando- indico Gintoki saliendo del arbusto junto a Lucoa y antes de que siquiera esta diese un paso su jefe se paró delante suyo metiendo sus manos en el pecho de esta que por reacción agacho la mirada con vergüenza –Gin Chan… estamos en público, al menos espera a que lleguemos a casa, todavía no estoy lista- decía esta sonrojada a mas no poder regresando a la realidad sintiendo como el permanentado la miraba con cara extraña –deja de delirar solo te subía el cierre, no quiero que te empiecen a mirar con caras extrañas- contesto este mientras la rubia miraba que su pecho estaba cubierto –no te atrases… tonta- añadió este dándole un pequeño golpe con los dedos en la frente a esta –supongo que… gracias- Gintoki solo bufo por el comportamiento sumiso de esta y la tomo de la mano para empezar a correr tras los niños –eres muy lenta, vamos que se nos están escapando- menciono el samuray sin poder ver como Lucoa lo miraba, casi como un padre que se preocupaba por ella, irónicamente se suponía que ella era mayor que él pero decidió no pensar en eso.

Ambos adultos se la pasaron todo el día espiando la cita de Kanna desde lugares estratégicos que Gintoki usaba a la perfección hasta que finalizo en un almuerzo donde Seita y Kanna regresaron al parque sentándose en una de las bancas –fue muy divertido pasar el día contigo- explayo Seita con cansancio pero feliz –fue divertido- se limitó a decir Kanna volteando su rostro mientras Seita la fija que era la primera vez que apreciaba detenidamente los ojos de su compañera –Kanna… te… tengo… tengo algo que decirte- apenas audible la pequeña albina solo le prestó atención en lo que este tardaba en expresarse, y pudo haber sido así si no fuera porque un hombre extraño vestido con cajas los interrumpió –ohhh, pero si es la pequeña de Gin San ¿Qué haces por estos lugares?- Seita solo lo maldecía por haber echado a perder su valor de declararse a Kanna –hola Madao- contesto Kanna levantando el brazo como saludo –ya se conocían- decía Seita con asombro –sí, él es amigo de Gin Chan y Lucoa, los 3 siempre salen a beber y apostar aunque siempre pierden- Seita solo se quedó gélido por esa afirmación de la albina –creo que interrumpí su cita, salúdame a tu Papá de mi parte, y tu chico. Si yo fuera tu tendría más cuidado, a Gin san no debe gustarle que se metan con su hija- grito este a la lejanía teniendo toda la razón del mundo pues el mencionado se encontraba a solo unos metros de ahí con una máscara de hockey conocida mientras Lucoa lo contenía como podía. Kanna solo se paró de su asiento para retirarse dejando a Seita cabizbajo por la reacción de esta –supongo que… adiós- declaro este casi como un susurro viendo como la sombra de esta se daba vuelta –el paseo no termina hasta que te acompañe a tu casa ¿cierto?- fue lo único que dijo Kanna logrando que el castaño recuperase la moral –tienes razón, aunque debería ser yo quien te acompañe a tu casa- así, ambos prosiguieron a platicar sobre la escuela y demás cosas llegando hasta la casa de Seita donde este la invito a tomar al menos un vaso de agua, apenas abrió la puerta una espada de madera estuvo por incrustarse en rostro si no fuera porque Kanna lo evito a tiempo –ohhh pero que descuidado soy, pensé que era un ladrón- señalo Gintoki mientras se forzaba a reír cómicamente al lado de Lucoa que solo se mantenía al margen mientras su brazo rodeaba la cintura de su jefe para impedir que este se mueva de su lugar y mate al muchacho –Seita, no me dijiste que tendrías una CITA- recalco esta cada letra de esa palabra odiosa logrando que Gintoki se ganase su atención –basta mamá, solo Salí un rato con Kanna, eso es todo- pedía este sonrojado mientras que el permanentado trataba por todos los medios soltarse de su amiga -¿Qué te parece? Los niños crecen tan rápido, muy pronto Seita podría ser tu Yerno- con esas palabras Gintoki escupió la bebida de la boca tratando de no atorarse –pero que mal chiste Hinowa, pensé que tenías sentido del humor- decía este deslizando su mano hacia un Kunai de por ahí para arrojárselo a Seita –creo que mejor nos vamos, gracias por todo- dedico Lucoa jalando a rastras a Gintoki que miraba con ojos rojos hacia Seita que solo sudaba por las probabilidades de sobrevivir a su primera platica con el, Kanna por otro lado se despidió formalmente para unírsele a su jefe dejando a Hinowa más que satisfecha por las reacciones de Gintoki

Por el camino a casa Gintoki solo gritaba y maldecía al mocoso de Hinowa alegando que al encontrarlo solo y desprevenido le cortaría la cabeza, mas solo sintió como la pequeña albina lo tomo de la mano mientras este se calmaba y miraba hacia atrás –creo que ella solo tiene ojos para alguien- la afirmación de Lucoa encabrono al permanentado que se puso a la altura de la pequeña –vamos Kanna, solo dime quien es esa persona que te gusta en secreto, prometo llevarme bien con ese tipejo bueno para nada- pidió este casi suplicando mientras Lucoa solo tenía una gota de sudor en su nuca –no parece que seas muy listo Gin Chan- susurro esta por lo bajo al ver que su jefe no era capaz de ver en las emociones de Kanna.

Caminando unas cuantas cuadras más, el trio estaba pasando por un pequeño puente encima del rio donde pudieron proseguir su camino de no ser porque Kanna miro algo que flotaba en el agua –Gin Chan mira- señalo la pequeña hacia un enorme perro color blanco que flotaba a la deriva por el canal del rio, Lucoa apenas se percató del animal vio como Gintoki le entrego a Kanna para aventarse y salvar al perro logrando sacarlo del rio –esto está mal, no parece que este muy bien y por su aspecto parece que no ha comido en semanas- confirmo Lucoa al analizar al enorme perro -¿puedes curarlo?- pregunto este alarmado por el estado del animal observando como su amiga empezaba a curar las heridas del enorme perro que cambio las expresiones de dolor por la de tranquilidad –Lucoa ¿Por qué no despierta?- seguía preguntando este paranoico de lo que le podría pasarle –tranquilo, está fuera de peligro, solo se desmayó- confirmo esta al ver como Gintoki cargaba al enorme perro para llevárselo a casa. Ya en casa Tohru y Elma los recibieron y obedecieron de inmediato las ordenes de Gintoki de preparar un lugar acorde a las necesidades del perro en su espalda; después de eso solo quedaba esperar la reacción que haría el animal, Gintoki paso el resto del día cuidándolo en silencio para sorpresa de las demás que solo lo acompañaban en la sala, con solo ver la expresión de Gintoki se podía ver que el enorme perro era muy especial para este –¿todo bien Gin Chan?- decía Tohru preocupada por su jefe, este solo asintió en silencio suspirando con una rabia inmensa al ver el estado de su fiel amigo –antes de que me pregunten algo, este perro que ven aquí salvo mi vida en muchas ocasiones y estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos, su nombre es Sadaharu- relato este cabizbajo -¿pero cómo acabo así? Aunque Lucoa sano sus heridas, debajo de su pelaje aún hay muchas cicatrices algunas incluso son recientes- Gintoki solo frunció el ceño por las palabras de Elma, después de todo era cierto –lo sé, y eso es lo que más me molesta. La última vez que lo vi estaba perfectamente bien pero… después que me contaron que lo habían capturado y llevado con esos malditos… no pensé que esto acabaría así… debí ir por él y rescatarlo… todo es mi culpa- decía este apretando los dientes con frustración, Tohru estaba por hablar hasta todos vieron como el enorme perro empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente como si inspeccionara el lugar donde estaba hasta toparse con la figura de Gintoki generándole un gran alivio –Sadaharu ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? ¿Quién te hizo eso?- preguntaba el permanentado con la esperanza de que este hablara pero este simplemente empezó a lamerlo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía alargando su cuello lo suficiente como para dejar ver una correa común y corriente pero que para Gintoki fue más que suficiente para hervirle la sangre –ese canalla… como pudo- decía Gintoki arrancando la correa de Sadaharu que siempre Utilizaba Okita para someter a otros, sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamiento al ver como la cabeza de Sadaharu caía al suelo sin energía –aún está muy débil, necesita comer y descansar- proclamo Elma acomodando al enorme perro en la cobija de la sala, Kanna solo acariciaba al enorme animal mientras hundía su rostro en el pelaje de este –podemos quedárnoslo- Gintoki solo asintió iluminando la mirada de la pequeña quien se acomodó con Sadaharu, el permanentado estaba preocupado de que las Dragonas se quejarían de tener a un animal tan grande en casa pero… este veía como estas empezaron a cuidar a Sadaharu con cuidado y cariño –Gin Chan, podrías pasarme las vendas que están encima del estante- pedía Lucoa para sonrisa de Gintoki que también se unió al cuidado de Sadaharu. Pasaron las horas y la tarde llegó acompañado de una torrencial lluvia que caía como diluvio, Mientras Sadaharu dormía Gintoki y las demás permanecían alertas por cualquier reacción que tuviese este –es muy bonito cuando duerme, casi hasta parece un peluche- comento Elma fascinada por el perro que dormía en su frente –ahora que tenemos una boca más que alimentar deberemos trabajar más- añadió Lucoa con entusiasmo ante las energías de todas alegrando al samuray por la aceptación que todas le dieron a su antiguo amigo –aunque por el momento tendremos que quedarnos en casa, la lluvia no cesara hasta mañana-indico Gintoki para luego poner su dedo en la boca de Tohru que estaba lista para despejar el cielo –que tal si vamos a la cabaña de mi padre, está en unos bosques hermosos- anuncio Elma logrando que el grupo entero se anime –incluso podremos llevar a Sadaharu con nosotras- Gintoki solo formo una sonrisa a lo que todas aceptaron la propuesta donde Tohru ayudaba a abrir un portal a Elma ya que esta aún era inexperta sobre la ubicación exacta de esa cabaña –esperen, me olvide de Nobume se suponía que hoy debíamos encontrarnos en el parque para jugar- Gintoki solo miro el clima -¿de verdad crees que estará esperando? Está lloviendo mucho no creo que este en el parque- comento este para berrinche de la pequeña –escucha, Nobume no ira al parque con este clima, mira como está el cielo- decía este abriendo la puerta sin siquiera mirar quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta pero la reacción de alegría de Kanna le dio la respuesta –está aquí ¿verdad?- Tohru y Elma solo asintieron mientras este sentía como Nobume le botaba su gabardina blanca mojada a la cara como si nada –no te desaceras de mi tan fácilmente tonto- dicto Nobume hacia Gintoki que solo exprimía el atuendo de esta –ya que estas aquí porque no nos acompañas- pidió Lucoa generándole dudas a la mencionada.

Cruzando el portal de otra Dimension todos entraron a otro mundo donde abundaba la vegetación en especial la de enormes pinos que cubrían las vastas montañas que sobresalían en la punta donde estaban adornados con el blanco de los hielos y para mejorar las cosas la cabaña de Elma era sumamente moderna aunque solo tenía un piso de altura pero se situaba encima de un inmenso lago cristalino sostenido por gruesos troncos que hacían ver que la casa flotaba por encima del agua que ante la vista de Gintoki y Nobume era una completa maravilla de la naturaleza, no había rastro alguno de presencia humana al ver que ningún área estaba depredada por el hombre siendo ellos los únicos en ese mundo con los animales que Vivian por ahí… -Elma, si sabes que por estas zonas llueve en esta época del año ¿cierto?- de repente las nubes fueron tornándose grises para desgracia de ellos dándole la razón a Tohru, Elma estaba cabizbaja al olvidar ese pequeño detalle hasta que vio la sonrisa maravillada que tenían Nobume y Gintoki por el gran paisaje que sus ojos veían, después de todo como lugar de fantasias –a veces les envidio chicas- comento este ante la confusión de todas –poder ver este tipo de lugares, es algo que muy pocos humanos han hecho ¿cierto? Visitar y conocer lugares con los cuales la gente solo sueña- proclamo la peli azul sintiendo como las gotas de la lluvia le caían al rostro –a decir verdad… eres el primer hombre al que traigo a casa- susurro por lo bajo una sonrojada Elma que jugaba con los dedos sin ver venir el abrazo fraterno que el permanentado le dio entre la lluvia mientras Nobume caía de rodillas sin poder creer aun en donde estaba parada –lo siento, es solo que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo, la verdad es que… muchas gracias- Gintoki solo levanto su rostro hacia las demás –gracias a todas, si no las hubiera conocido no estaría parado aquí con ustedes- Tohru solo ladeo la cabeza ante el comportamiento sentimental de su jefe –si tanto les preocupa ese detalle, los llevaremos a ti y a Nobume a muchos lugares más, todavía falta visitar la casa de la playa que tengo en otro sitio- mostro la rubia con energía un holograma de una rara estructura de piedra que sobresalía en medio del inmenso mar teniendo una casa en la punta de la piedra a base de maderas y lianas –yo también los llevare a mi sitio favorito, está por mis dominios así que no habrá problemas si nos alocamos- anuncio Lucoa formando la silueta de un humilde hogar hecho de maderas y piedras que estaba al borde de una enorme catarata rodeada de una abundante vegetación con un pequeño muelle –lo vez, con nosotras podrán visitar cientos de lugares maravillosos como este- Nobume solo negó la cabeza por las palabras de Tohru –no es eso, si Gintoki les da las gracias es porque le dieron algo que pensé nunca obtendría… una familia… una verdadera familia, por darle la oportunidad de vivir estos momentos- respondió esta con sinceridad al tiempo que Gintoki enfatizaba su abrazo hacia Elma que estaba muy colorada por la posición en la que se encontraba sintiendo como su ropa empezaba a hacerse transparente por culpa de la lluvia y sus hormonas no la ayudaban para nada, pronto sus brazos por mero instinto se colocaron alrededor de la ancha espalda del samuray que no opuso resistencia –abrazo familiar- grito una feliz Kanna, donde todas formaron un pequeño círculo mientras jugaban a ver quién era el que abrazaba más fuerte mientras Elma solo maldecía por lo bajo por haber interrumpido su momento con Gintoki hasta que un pequeño lengüetazo de Sadaharu la despertó –tú también eres parte de los Yorosuya… Sadaharu- anuncio Gintoki feliz de que su mascota ladre con energía y el ver lo bien que se llevaba con todas al lamerlas en la cara como gesto de amabilidad. Solo Nobume se mantenía al margen al no querer interrumpirlos hasta que se fijó en como Gintoki le habría los brazos, no, no solo él lo hacía –no nos dejes aquí esperando, tu también eres una de nosotras- anuncio Lucoa atrayéndola de la mano hacia todos –somos una familia- respondió Kanna abrazando las piernas de Nobume quien se alarmo por el acto pero al verla solo la levanto entre sus brazos –es irónico, nunca pensé que tú me considerarías parte de tu familia- se burlaba esta del permanentado que choco su frente con la de ella dejándole un chichón por burlarse de el –¿Qué paso con eso de decirme Gin Chan? Supongo que no tienes las agallas suficientes para llamarme así en público- está por lo contrario solo le piso el pie con fuerza mientras el samuray se aguantaba el dolor –si tanto quieres que te llame así, por mí no hay problema… Gin Chan- contesto la peli azul sin percatarse de la mirada desquiciada de Tohru por la confianza que tenía con Gintoki –será mejor pasar adentro- comento Lucoa corriendo hacia la cabaña junto con todas para cubrirse de la lluvia.

Ya adentro Gintoki no podía creer lo lujoso que ere ese sitio al contar con varios dormitorios y ni que decir de la elegancia de la sala o la cocina que aunque carecían de la tecnología de su mundo lo compensaban con lo bien implementada que estaba, casi parecía como si el padre de Elma fuese el presidente de los –se te ve más animado Gin Chan, eso me gusta- alardeo Tohru trayendo la fruta preferida para comer en tiempos de lluvia –yo quiero mandarina- pidió Kanna quien ya había secado a Sadaharu mientras el perro blanco corría por la casa jugando con la pequeña, Elma solo prosiguió a acomodarse dentro del Kotatsu junto con todos mientras pelaban mandarinas pasando una agradable tarde mirando por la enorme ventana como la lluvia caía en el lago y los arboles como si se tratase de una de las maravillas de la naturaleza –no hay lugar como el hogar- dijeron todos al unísono finalizando con un ladrido de Sadaharu

**_JUSTAMENTE ESA TARDE EN KABUKI_**

Específicamente en el bar de Otose también seguía la lluvia y por lo visto solo tendría los clientes habituales de siempre –en la televisión dijeron que iba a estar soleado- anuncio Otose decepcionada de la chica del tiempo, los otros 3 solo atendían a los clientes como de costumbre, solo Fafnir se mantenía limpiando en la barra junto a Tama que organizaba las bebidas –es todo por hoy, Katherine se encargara de lo demás- proclamo Tama para disgusto de la mencionada que rechinando los dientes acepto, después de todo había perdido la apuesta de la otra noche y ahora tenía que pagar horas extras –Otose, iré a comprar algunas cosas- Fafnir solo veía como la peli verde tomaba un paraguas mientras salía, pronto su vista se pozo en Otose que solo asintió ante el pedido de este –no se metan en problemas- corrigió esta hacia Fafnir que ajustaba su traje, este solo proseguía con cautela vigilando que a Tama no le pasase nada y así fue, todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad hasta fijarse que esta se detuvo en medio de la calle –puedes salir Fafnir- el peli negro solo abrió los ojos ligeramente saliendo de su escondite por la espalda de este -¿lo sabias?- pregunto este secamente a lo que ella solo asintió –puede que no pueda distinguir el olor de la cosas, pero la fragancia de tu cabello es igual a la mía- indico está sacando un champú de sus bolsas –pensé que te gustaría así que Salí a comprar para los 2- el peli negro seguía con su mirada de siempre acercándose hacia ella –dame las bolsas, deben estar pesadas- Tama solo asintió para luego ambos ponerse a caminar -¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto este por el acercamiento de su compañera hacia el –no traes un paraguas y estas mojado, te resfriaras- contesto está compartiendo el paraguas con Fafnir y para ello necesitaba acercársele un poco, el azabache se lo permitió para darle el gusto a Tama de ayudarlo -¿sabes? Eres más fácil de entender que el resto de los humanos- comento sin querer Fafnir siguiendo con su caminar concentrado sobre las amenazas que podría haber a la vuelta de la esquina –tienes miedo- esas palabras frenaron los pasos del Dragón que volteaba su rostro hacia Tama que no quitaba la vista de en frente –¿de qué?- la peli verde solo le dirigió su mirada tranquila ante los ojos fríos de Fafnir que esperaba una respuesta –de morir…- ambos solo se quedaron ahí parados pero Fafnir frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta que no tenía lógica –no soy un humano que se preocupe por esas tonterías, mi longevidad es mayor a la de ellos incluso a la tuya- con esa respuesta pensó haber ganado la discusión, pero la sonrisa de Tama no lo hacía ver así -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto este a la defensiva mientras Tama lo veía con ojos de compasión por el –los humanos son raros, creen que el orden y el caos son fuerzas opuestas y quieren controlar lo incontrolable- Fafnir no estaba a gusto y la mirada que Tama hacia no ayudaba para nada, sentía como si lo insultasen –los humanos son solo la lacra que Dios creo, esas patéticas criaturas nunca debieron existir solo mira lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Donde quiera que vayan solo causan destrucción y son las únicas criaturas que disfrutan matándose entre sí, son parásitos comparados conmigo, su mera existencia no es más que un simple parpadeo para mí- pero a pesar de todo su argumento Tama seguía dirigiéndolo esa mirada de compasión acompañada de esa sonrisa maternal logrando impacientar a Fafnir que luchaba por aplacar su ira –tienes razón…- con esas palabras todo rastro de ira dentro de Fafnir cesaron viendo como Tama bajo la mirada acariciando un gato callejero que le maullaba –pero hay gracia en sus fallas… y es lo que tú no vez- la peli verde no necesitaba ver a su amigo para saber que este estaba completamente enojado o peor aún –no, estas equivocada, los humanos son solo basuras que engañan y explotan a los suyos para obtener sus objetivos… son una raza condenada- inconscientemente el peli negro había levantado la voz al punto de gritarle a Tama y lograr que la gente al alrededor se aleje de ahí mientras Tama acariciaba al felino para tranquilizarlo –si… están condenados- contesto está dejando ir al felino hacia un callejón para encarar al peli negro que estaba al borde de hacer algo que después lamentaría, nadie en todos sus años de existencia lo había contradicho de esa manera tan absurda sin fundamento y aun así Tama seguía con toda esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba –pero algo no siempre es bueno porque dure… creo que los humanos son especiales porque… ellos mismos son lo que hacen que su vida sea especial, le dan un sentido a su existir que ni tu ni yo podremos hacer jamás. La vida es difícil lo reconozco, siempre enfrentándonos a miles de circunstancias, cuanta tolerancia y maldita arrogancia. Que me hizo comprender que tengo que crecer… quiero ser algo mas y que el mundo sepa que soy capaz… de surgir y luchar… porque jamás me rendiré, pueden decir lo que quieran, no me quedare a escuchar su pensar pues sus palabras no me hieren- contesto esta impecablemente dejando mudo a Fafnir, cerrando los ojos al ver que no podría coincidir con ella, este solo prosiguió a ponerse al lado de Tama –eres terriblemente ingenua… Tama. Yo más que nadie sé que la vida es dura y que se quiere libertad debemos cortar nuestras ataduras. No basta con tener un sueño e irse en contra del sistema. Se debe trabajar más fuerte para cumplir nuestros ideales sin dejar que los prejuicios sociales nos calen- describió este mientras su compañera solo asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa prosiguiendo a retirarse del lugar dejando a Fafnir con la sombrilla viendo como la peli verde desaparecía a la distancia, de repente un sonido obligo a sus ojos a ver hacia el callejón donde el gato se había metido, ahí mismo vio como una pequeña niña de 6 años le daba al animal lo único que tenia de comer que consistía en un pedazo de pan y un poco de leche que el minino consumía poco a poco. A la distancia el peli negro veía con atención la acción de la pequeña, en ningún momento sintió que la niña se arrepintiera de su acción o divagase en darle de comer al felino, en lugar de eso estaba sonriendo con solo ver que el animalito le agradecía al pegarse a su pierna con ronroneos y eso era lo que Fafnir no entendía ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Acaso la niña no sabía que ahora ella era la que tendría que pasar el hambre? ¿Tendría más comida con la cual sustentarse? Eran las preguntas que surgían en su cabeza tratando de analizar la situación y hallar un resultado lógico pero no había nada, la niña al parecer era huérfana al no encontrar otros humanos con esos rasgos y por su complexión se demostraba que no había tenido una buena alimentación desde que nació demostrando síntomas de anemia y desnutrición crónica pero aun así… esa pequeña lo había dado todo y parecía disfrutarlo –los humanos son demasiado tontos- fue lo único que dijo este saliendo del callejón confundiendo a la pequeña que no entendía lo que pasaba hasta notar como las grandes bolsas llena de comestibles y suministros fue abandonada ahí por el azabache que se retiraba tranquilamente no sin antes escuchar a la distancia como la pequeña le agradecía el gesto de amabilidad mientras agitaba su mano en compañía del minino, Fafnir solo siguió con su caminar ignorando a la niña hasta cruzar por unas cuantas calles sintiendo como Tama estaba justo a su espalda con una notoria sonrisa triunfal ante su compañero que solo suspiro con derrota –¿lo viste verdad?- la femenina solo asintió en señal de afirmación –es en tiempos de crueldad y desesperación, donde la verdadera naturaleza cruel y sanguinaria del humano surge- su compañero solo escuchaba con atención hasta sentir como Tama se aferraba a su brazo con delicadeza alarmando al Dragón –pero también es el preciso momento donde las personas demuestran su amor por los demás, donde demuestran la fortaleza de los vínculos que los unen como familia y que ni nada ni nadie puede romper… y es por ellos que quiero superarme y tener un futuro pleno, a su lado mis amigos siempre han sido mis soportes y si es que están conmigo no hay barrera que me importe solo conozco a una persona de ese calibre; es tonto, despistado, vago, mal educado y casi siempre se la pasa holgazaneando… fueron sus virtudes las que lo llevaron a la perdición y la traición- describió está siendo más clara que el agua ante Fafnir que solo pensó en el tonto de Gintoki –él lo dio todo por los que el considero su familia y amigos sin esperar nada a cambio pero al final… la vida le escupió en la cara- relataba esta con melancolía sobre los sucesos del pasado mientras Fafnir imaginaba las circunstancias que Gintoki tuvo que haber vivido –por fortuna… hoy conocí a otra persona de ese calibre- indico la peli verde mirando a los ojos rojos de este –tengo fe en que cambiaras tu forma de pensar Fafnir Dono- esas palabras parecieron que tuvieron un gran efecto en este que solo abrió los ojos de par en par al recordar a alguien que pensó haber olvidado hace mucho tiempo –Takiya…- susurro este por lo bajo al recordar a su viejo compañero que le había enseñado tanto y que no pudo hacer nada por el –espero que no creas que mi concepto de los humanos cambio por esa niña- Tama solo suavizo la mirada y bufo muy cerca de él que este sintió como si ella tuviera una respiración como el de las personas -¿entonces porque estas llorando?- pregunto inocentemente está muy cerca de él viendo como una lagrimilla se había escapado del ojo derecho de Fafnir que abrió sus ojos con sorpresa sintiendo como Tama le limpiaba con suavidad viendo como Fafnir regresaba a su actitud fría mientras Tama entendía la indirecta de su amigo, así ambos emprendieron el camino a casa –fue divertido- fueron las palabras que este dijo sin quitar la mirada del camino llamando la atención de Tama -¿Por qué?- pregunto esta con inocencia siguiendo el ejemplo de este de mirar hacia el frente –descubrí que puedo llorar- Tama solo sonrió por esa afirmación mientras se pegaba al brazo de este con comodidad acomodando el paraguas para ambos caminando por las calle desiertas de Kabuki debido a la torrencial lluvia pero que para ambos fue algo agradable estar en ese momento solo ellos sin interrupciones de nadie.

**_EN LA CABAÑA DE LA OTRA DIMENCION_**

El tiempo seguía con parcialidad y el grupo entero seguía estando cómodamente en el Kotatsu frente a una enorme chimenea que Tohru había creado sin permiso de Elma pero que esta no le prestó atención –no puedo creer que el tiempo sea relativo en este mundo con el de nosotros- decía una impresionada Nobume al escuchar que podría quedarse años en ese sitio y que apenas si pasarían horas en Edo –créelo, es más rápido cuando lo aceptas- musito Gintoki echado boca arriba sin apartar la vista de la ventana de cristal donde la lluvia caía al lago, Kanna estaba de la misma forma acompañándolo mientras estaba sentada sobre el estómago del Permanentado –¿Por qué no armamos un Teruterubouzu? Escuche que son muy buenos para alejar a la lluvia- opinaba Tohru ante todos que solo voltearon para verla por como había saltado de su sitio con la idea en mente –Yo no…- sin si quiera poder replicar Gintoki sintió como Tohru empezaba a jalarlo del pie hacia la mesa para empezar con las manualidades de aquel muñeco –empiezo a creer que no tengo voz ni voto- dijo este sarcásticamente obligado a participar en esa actividad, como adulto que era fue el que obtuvo más cortes con las tijeras pese a ser un trabajo inicial –he visto tus destrezas con la espada pero esto…- indicaba Nobume reprochando las habilidades del peli plateado que usaba una simple tijera de preescolar –ya estoy oxidado para estas cosas- decía este al compás que las agujas de coser se hincaban en sus dedos. Finalizado los muñecos la mayoría podía presumir que había hecho un muy buen trabajo siendo el de Kanna el más notorio, Gintoki por el contrario se la andaba comparando su trabajo con el de las demás teniendo como resultado un tic nervioso en su ojo al ver que su trabajo parecía haberlo sacado de la basura –ahora solo falta colgarlos- indicaba Tohru recogiendo el trabajo de todos y amarrarlos en un pequeño lienzo bajo el techo cerca de la enorme ventana con vista al lago –no esta tan mal, se parecen a nosotros- dedico Lucoa con tranquilidad al lado de todos viendo a los muñecos que tenían cierta apariencia con sus dueños hasta había una que se parecía a Sadaharu –me gusta la lluvia- fue lo único que dijo Kanna volteando hacia los demás que disfrutaban del goteo incesante del cielo mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del permanentado


	8. SI TIENE TETAS ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA?

SI TIENE TETAS ¿CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA? (EL CAPITULO DE LA PLAYA POR SUPUESTO)

Volviendo de un pequeño trabajo, Gintoki caminaba tempranamente por las 6 de la mañana al tener que ir a ser turno por la noche a una fábrica de explosivos para reemplazar el puesto de Katsura –De veraz necesito unas vacaciones, ni yo mismo puedo creer que esté trabajando hasta estas horas- reclamaba este pateando las latas vacías de refrescos tirados por la calle hasta que varios periódicos guiados por el viento se pegaron a la cara de este que empezó a luchar con los papeles para quitárselos de encima fijándose que uno se atoro en una de sus botas, mirándolo más de cerca pudo ver que después de todo el cielo lo había escuchado –no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho- viendo a ambos lados de la calle se aseguró que no hubiera nadie para luego correr rápidamente para la casa. Mientras tanto Tohru y las demás despertaban perezosamente notando como el lugar de su jefe faltaba pero había uno nota al lado de Kanna –"tomare prestado a Gintoki ATT: Katsura Zura- Elma suspiro con cansancio al leer la nota y antes de que siquiera vayan a buscar a Gintoki este ya estaba a la entrada de la casa al parecer muy agitado pues tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire -¿sucede algo Gin Chan?- se preocupó Elma de ver el estado de su jefe pero cambio de opinión cuando vio como este formaba una sonrisa confiada –buenas noticias… nos vamos a la playa- grito este con notoria alegría saltando de un lado para el otro como loco sosteniendo un papelito en su mano -Kanna con solo escuchar esas palabras también empezó a saltar al ritmo de su jefe destruyendo casi la sala –no quiero arruinarles el momento pero… no tenemos dinero suficiente para ir- indico Tohru cabizbaja mostrando como salían polillas de la caja fuerte de la casa pero solo recibió un pequeño papel en sus manos –Gin Chan ¿a quién asesinaste para obtener estos boletos?- Lucoa no podía creer que su jefe tuviera tanta suerte como para encontrarse 5 boletos exactos para ellos –para serte sincero esto es como un Dejabu o debería decir Karma, hace tiempo estuve a punto de ganar la lotería pero mi boleto fue destruido en una persecución policial- comento este ya estando vestido con solo su Short rojo y una camisa roja al lado de Kanna que también vestía ropa de baño de su edad –está decidido, vamos a la playa… lastima por el tonto que perdió estos boletos –mando Tohru, al mismo tiempo en el cuartel del Shinsengumi Kondo estornudo de la nada –debo estar resfriándome, ahora… ¿dónde abre dejado los boletos de Otae?- decía este rebuscando su cuarto como loco por terror a la mujer

Mientras tanto Gintoki y las demás solo estaban apretados en el tráfico y eso que aun era las 8 de la mañana –lo que nos faltaba, ahora no llegaremos a tiempo- replicaba Elma maldiciendo y gritando groserías para que los conductores de adelante avancen –yo podría destruir todo lo que está en frente pero alguien… no quiere que lo haga- Gintoki solo capto la indirecta de Tohru dándole un zape en la frente –el que destruyas todo para mi también es tentador, pero al menos piensa en lo que nos perjudicaras- Lucoa solo sonrió por la palabrería madura de este –no sabía que también considerabas el bien común de los demás Gin Chan- por lo contrario solo vio como Kanna junto a Gintoki estaban con papel y lápiz sacando cuentas -¿sabes cuánto tendríamos que pagar por la morgue de esos inútiles? Por mi los votaría al rio pero es muy difícil deshacerse del cadáver- decía este mientras Tohru asentía como comprendiendo la situación ante Lucoa que solo se retractaba de sus palabras –a todo esto ¿Qué no se supone que pueden volar? ¿Por qué no solo se trasforman?- replicaba Gintoki limpiándose el sudor de la frente sintiendo como Tohru apoyaba sus brazos en su cabeza –porque así es más divertido- el permanentado solo volteo viendo como todos se encontraban montando la pobre moto que Gintoki había hecho reparar, no habían podido traer a Sadaharu debido a que el gran perro no habia querido moverse de la casa decidiendo descansar todo el dia hasta que Gintoki y las demás volvieran –creo tener la solución, vi que en la Televisión los humanos suelen darle más prioridad a los vehículos que llevan a algún herido con lesiones muy graves o quizás…- de repente todas voltearon hacia su jefe que apenas si había escuchado algo al estar hurgándose la nariz –no me gusta para nada esa mirada- al poco rato se amontonaron entre ellos llamando la atención de los conductores por el terrible escándalo de estos que superaba al del tráfico. Poco después una camilla turbo salió disparada por los aires mientras Kanna sostenía un micrófono –habrán paso a una emergencia- de repente todos veían como una joven estaba tendida en la camilla mientras destrozaba con fuerzas la muñeca de un permanentado al compás que inhalaba y exhalaba exageradamente siendo atendida por raras enfermeras que estaban sentadas en la enorme camilla –esta madre está por dar a luz- añadió Lucoa vestida como enfermera junto a todas excepto Elma quien se había ofrecido "voluntariamente" para ese papel -¿es que acaso no se les ocurrió nada mejor que esto?- gritaba un perjudicado Gintoki al tener que aguantar el agarre de Elma quien miraba con malicia a Tohru –¡tú! ¿En qué diablos pensabas al inyectarme eso?- gritaba una eufórica Elma con dolores en el vientre observando como la rubia menor sostenía una jeringa –esto es un líquido que simula los dolores de parto, deberías agradecérmelo, ahora lo pensaras 2 veces antes de traer a un niño a este mundo- se defendía está riendo de manera malvada, mas no veía como Gintoki era quien la pagaba caro -¡y tu maldito permanentado!- la mirada punzante y amenazante de Elma pronto se pozo en un asustado Gintoki que al parecer olvido todo el dolor de su brazo por ver que ahora el peligro se posaba en el –¡si algún día me haces pasar por esta situación al menos espero que me des unas quintillizas que no pienso parir por gusto a un solo hijo!- gritaba está jaloneando a Gintoki exigiéndole que sus futuros partos sean en cantidad –pero yo solo…- como si hubiera cavado su propia tumba sintió como los finos dedos de Elma empezaron a estrangularlo –¿¡dijiste pero!? ¡Escúchame animal, si algo sale de mis entrañas y tiene tus ojos de pez muerto entonces tú tendrás que hacerte responsable de mi hijo!- Elma solo parecía un animal rabioso empezando a golpear a su jefe que no hallaba el momento para siquiera poder replicar, entre tanto los carros de toda la carretera les habrían paso sintiendo lastima por el peli plateado –aguanta un poco más, desde aquí ya veo el mar- aclaraba Tohru divirtiéndose del estado de Elma. Terminado el ajetreo, hacer todo el espectáculo en la carretera había valido la pena al haber podido llegar a la playa con notoria facilidad, salvo que Gintoki se encontraba siendo atendido por una avergonzada Elma que apenas si podía dirigirle la mirada después de todo lo que le había dicho y el sentir como Tohru se mofaba solo lo empeoro –ahora por tu culpa ya no podre casarme- la rubia menor solo sonrió por esa respuesta -¿pues cual crees que fue el plan?- Lucoa estaba por interrumpir pero el despertar violento de Gintoki interrumpió la discusión –soñé que tomaba un café con unos ponis satánicos y que Doraemon me quería matar. Kanna estaba ahí pero era toda una adulta y…- decía este paranoico al no poder recordar lo sucedido –solo fue un sueño Gin Chan, solo eso- añadió Kanna neutralmente mostrándose tal cual niña de primaria entre tanto Tohru guiaba a su jefe y a todas al Hotel donde se quedarían por una noche. Al llegar al enorme lugar Gintoki estaba con toda la jeta que se le caía hasta el suelo, se le era imposible creer que el papel en sus manos era un boleto todo pagado en el mejor hotel de la zona y lo mejor era que tenía zona VIP –Gin Chan, solo di donde escondiste el cuerpo- señalaba Lucoa mirándolo acusatoriamente a su jefe que no paraba de temblar por lo que había obtenido, Tohru y Elma solo veían las edificaciones como si fuese lo más normal del mundo –no está mal el lugar, pero yo los hubiera llevado a un mejor lugar- decía Tohru alardeando de sus zonas que ella había conquistado en la guerra a lo que Elma solo asentía para no empezar una pelea –Gin Chan… mira- señalaba Kanna hacia un gran tumulto que se había originado en la recepción donde al parecer había una gran discusión –sería más conveniente venir más tarde. No creo que podamos…- Lucoa dejo de hablar cuando Gintoki mando a volar de una patada a varias personas que estaban alrededor de la discusión como chismosos –Gin Chan, no creo que deberías…- sin terminar su regaño Lucoa se percató en como Kanna también había empezado a mandar a volar a la gente a diestra y siniestra hasta que ambos alvinos abrieron un camino hasta la recepcionista que más que discutir y dialogar el problema con el cliente esta se encontraba siendo gritada e insultada por una mujer muy conocida para las presentes. De un solo tirón la repisa de atención se quebró por el enorme puño que una castaña le había dado -¿Cómo es eso de que no me van a devolver mi dinero?- la señorita recepcionista aun siendo intimidada por la mujer gorila parada al frente empezaba a tartamudear –pero señorita, el que haya perdido sus boletos fuera de nuestros establecimientos corre por su propia cuenta- contestaba está ganándose una espada en el cuello por una chica con parche en el ojo –ten más cuidado cuando te la dirijas- indicaba Kyuubei a lo que la encargada solo asentía con temor a ese par de lunáticas –se supone que debo estar asegurada en el sistema, nosotros somos conocidos del Shogun- impartió Otae empezando a descontrolarse, solo Kondo trataba de tranquilizarla pero parecía empeorarlo con cada palabra que salía de su boca, solo Hijikata y Tsukuyo permanecían neutrales a la situación y antes de que Otae empezase a destruir el hotel, una cabellera plateada hizo acto de presencia a solo unos metros de ahí, la castaña y los demás solo se le quedaron viendo estáticos por verlo en ese tipo de lugares -¿Qué tanto me ven? Resuelvan el problema que la cola se está alargando por aquí- señalo este hacia atrás donde la gente empezaba a hartarse de tanto esperar -¿y se supone que estás trabajando aquí?- pregunto sin ninguna pisca de sensibilidad Tsukuyo que lo veía de pies a cabeza llegando a la conclusión que estaba ahí por motivos del trabajo –si estas como conserje del hotel, será mejor que vuelvas luego de que Otae termine de romper las cosas- concluyo Hijikata sin mirarlo si quiera –Toshi, ya déjalo, no tiene nada de malo barrer los pisos por un poco dinero- defendió Kondo quien a pesar de no estar en buenos términos con Gintoki respetaba el trabajo honesto pero las chicas del permanentado no estaban para tener que aguantarlos un minuto más –Gin Chan, será mejor que tomes las llaves de nuestro cuarto y salgamos de aquí si no quieres asistir a un velorio mañana- demando con una sonrisa forzada Tohru que era sostenido por Lucoa para que esta no cometiese algo violento. Rápidamente Gintoki planto sobre lo que quedaba de la mesa 5 boletos VIP que la recepcionista tomo temblorosamente entregándoles las llaves de la habitación –su habitación está en la última planta del edificio, disfruten su estadía en nuestras Suites recién inaugurada- Gintoki estaba con un tic en su ojo con solo escuchar esas palabras –eso quiere decir que…- de repente varios mozos y sirvientas aparecieron de la nada formando un camino hacia un ascensor privado que conducía al último piso ante todos que solo miraban con atención lo que sucedía, al parecer se trataba de gente muy importante eran los pensamientos de la mayoría –por aquí caballero- dedico una hermosa sirvienta hacia Gintoki que apenas dio un paso sintió una enorme presión en su hombro que por poco y se lo destroza –Gintoki ¿de dónde obtuviste esos boletos?- siendo Otae la culpable, a la distancia Tsukuyo revisaba los boletos y esta solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa –desgraciado ¿Cuándo robaste esos boletos?- Hijikata estaba por contestar con espada ante el permanentado que no paraba de sudar al pensar en algún plan para salir de ese lio, pero de repente otra espada hizo acto de presencia justo en el cuello de Hijikata como amenaza -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo… Nobume?- la mencionada no tenía ni una expresión en su rostro siendo sus ojos afilados los únicos con algo de vida en ella –eso debería preguntártelo yo ¿Qué tenían pensado hacer con tu espada?- Lucoa solo se mantenía al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo mientras que con ambas manos sostenía a Elma y Tohru por sus colas –no hace falta una investigación para saber que los boletos de este tipo fueron robados, el nunca podría pagar esos boletos y que curiosamente a nosotros se nos perdió- el comandante del Shinsengumi solo trago duro al escuchar las palabras de su compañero sin percatarse que Tohru se había liberado del agarre de la rubia y estaba lista para mandar un zarpazo hacia Otae de no ser porque Nobume la detuvo al cortar el suelo viviéndolo frenando a la dragona –Tohru, permíteme que sea yo quien arregle este problema- ordeno la comandante del Mimawarigumi ante la rubia menor que estaba por replica hasta que sintió como Kanna la tomaba de la mano pidiéndole de manera silenciosa que confiara en ella –es acaso esto una traición… Nobume- reclamo Tsukuyo a lo lejos fumando su pipa –no, solo hago lo que cualquier policía haría, frenar una discusión pública por unos tontos boletos- contesto está devolviéndole la misma mirada que ellos le dirigían –además, no tienen pruebas suficientes para acusarlo de ese crimen y no puedo permitir que involucren a civiles por sus tontas suposiciones- esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Kondo y los demás recapaciten sobre la situación –tuviste suerte- Hijikata solo envaino su arma yéndose de ahí mal humorado con los otros –tomaremos las habitaciones restantes del 3 piso- Kondo solo suspiro por el resultado pero al menos no se irían con las manos vacías, Otae solo era jalada entre Tsukuyo y Kyuubei para que no ocasionase más problemas de los que ya tenían dejando a Nobume en ese lugar. Una vez se fueron la peli azul solo suspiro de alivio al poder frenar a sus compañeros de trabajo pero solo recibió un pequeño abrazo en sus piernas siendo Kanna la causante –ohhh ¿tu también eres una Samuray?- preguntaba la pequeña con estrellas en sus ojos al verla blandir su arma a lo que esta solo miro hacia Gintoki que asentía desesperadamente con la cabeza –si… también soy una… samuray- concluyo esta mientras Kanna pasaba a su rostro de contemplación sacando su Bokuto de madera de quien sabe dónde -¿sabes? Gin Chan también me está enseñando a ser una Samuray- con solo decir eso los ojos de Nobume se abrieron con asombro por esa declaración, Elma sujetaba fuertemente a su jefe que estaba por reclamarle a la peli azul por si fuera a reírse de el mas solo obtuvo algo inesperado –entonces tienes un grandioso maestro, y espero estar ahí cuando te conviertas en una gran samuray que me supere- por tal declaración Kanna saltaba de alegría blandiendo el Bokuto de madera alocadamente mientras que en su imaginación ella era una grandiosa guerrera Joui dentro de una gran guerra para salvar su país. Entre tanto Nobume solo sintió como la mirada del permanentado se pozo en ella -¿Qué?- declaro esta secamente, Gintoki la observo de pies a cabeza y solo bufo mirando a otro lado molesto –sé que lo hicistes para hacerme enojar- la peli azul solo paso a pararse a su lado –solo dije la verdad, después de todo ambos compartimos también al mismo maestro- Gintoki con solo escuchar esas palabras esbozo una diminuta mueca de nostalgia mientras que Tohru empezaba a impacientarse –no nos dejen fuera de la conversación ¿y quién era ese humano al que llamaban maestro?- decía Tohru exigiendo respuestas con las mejillas infladas –a juzgar por como hablan de él, debe ser un gran hombre, me gustaría conocerlo- admiro Elma curiosa del hombre que educo y enseño a su jefe pero solo vieron como la mirada de Nobume negó a sus peticiones –el falleció hace mucho tiempo- fue la respuesta del permanentado que dejo mudas a las demás por haber preguntado algo tan delicado –lo siento mucho, no debimos… preguntar sobre eso- añadió Lucoa queriendo calmar la situación que había en el ambiente –yo me retiro a mi cuarto- Nobume solo paso a irse hacia el ascensor dejando al Yorosuya un tanto cayados por lo que habían dicho –dense prisa, luego de dejar las cosas quiero ir a la playa- señalo Gintoki cargando a Kanna en su hombro siendo seguido de las otras que salieron de sus pensamientos al pensar como habría sido conocer al maestro del tonto de su jefe, quizás hubiera sido una buena experiencia para todas

**_EN LA PLAYA _**

No tardaron mucho al desempacar, todas solo siguieron el ejemplo de su jefe quien boto sus cosas al sofá de la habitación por lo que ahora se encontraban frente al inmenso mar rodeado de gente en la mayoría jóvenes calenturientos e irresponsables que venían ahí para huir de sus responsabilidades en la humilde opinión de Gintoki que solo yacía tirado en la arena debajo de una sombrilla intentando descansar si no fuera porque de repente un pequeño codo se encajó en sus entrañas despertándolo abruptamente –¿Kanna? Pensé que estarías nadando o algo así- se limitó a decir este limpiándose la delgada línea de sangre de sus labios viendo como la pequeña luchaba para abrocharse su lazo del traje de baño en la espalda que curiosamente tenía el mismo diseño de olas con blanco y celeste que el usaba en su yukata –este mar no es muy diferente de los de los demás mundos- se fijó Elma al oler el aroma salado de las aguas por toda la costa –por lo general me agrada más el mar de la sangre, hay muchas bestias para cazar y lo mejor es que ahí no hay tanta gente como aquí- la declaración de Tohru había acertado, mucha gente se encontraba por el alrededor ¿y quién los culparía? Con tremenda calor quedarse en casa era lo mismo que ir a un Sauna. Por otro lado Gintoki solo tenía puesto el ojo en el cielo ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que Elma y Tohru tenían puesto sus trajes de baño con aquel mismo diseño de olas blancas y celeste luciendo muy provocativas ante la mirada de cualquier hombre a excepción de Gintoki que solo sentía los ojos pesados por la jornada nocturna por culpa de Katsura –necesito ayuda Gin Chan- pedía Kanna al no poder amarrarse el agarre de su traje de baño por debajo de la espalda y no pensaba dejarlo descansar si este no la ayudara –está bien, date la vuelta y sujeta tu cabello- ordeno este arreglando a la pequeña para que no tuviera problemas durante el resto del día añadiéndole una cola de caballo para gusto de la pequeña –listo- afirmo el permanentado mientras Kanna empezaba a mirarse a un espejo que creo en la palma de su mano admirando la habilidad de Gintoki con el cabello, este por el contrario quiso volver a dormir pero solo sintió como una mirada aplastante lo perforaba por la nuca a solo unos metro –Tohru ¿dejarías de verme con esas ganas de matar? No le hecho nada malo a Kanna… aun- susurro este por lo bajo porque lo único malo que le haría a la pequeña sería dejarla sin ningún pretendiente o algún amiguito de por ahí, aunque Tohru no lo tomo tan bien como digamos –ohhhhh entonces ahora dices que te gustan las pequeñas- Gintoki solo salto de su sitio para poner su frente con la de Tohru en una pelea por ver quien tenía la razón –que yo no soy ningún lolicon mocosa, a mí me gustan las mujeres mayores y con pechos, mucho pecho- contesto este ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Tohru –¿ahhhh si? ¿Qué hay de mí? Tengo todo lo que tú quieres en este par, si lo pides amablemente serán todos tuyos incluso te dejare estrujarlos y apretarlos tan fuerte como quieras y como bono extra podrás frotar tu cosa en ellos- declaro Tohru agachándose lo suficiente para lograr que sus pechos rebotasen en su lugar mientras sus caderas resaltaban más por cómo estaba parada, eso solo logro que Gintoki tuviera unas cuantas venas resaltantes en su rostro ante la actitud de la rubia menor y eso lo vio Elma que estaba a solo unos pasos de ver como Gintoki iba perdiendo la discusión con Tohru –ya chicos, no hemos venido a pelear si no a divertirnos, quizás un poco de helado ayude a calmar la situación- propuso Elma para que la situación no se saliese de control, solo noto que Gintoki bufo con sarcasmo para luego inflar su pecho y ponerse firme ante Tohru que la veía desde más abajo al ser Gintoki más alto que ella –no me hagas reír…- Tohru solo rechino con los dientes por esa respuesta por parte de su jefe –presumes que tienes buenos atributos, eso es cierto y no te lo negare, cualquier mujer desearía tener la voluptuosidad que tú tienes pero olvidas una cosa- la rubia sin percatarse vio como el permanentado se encontraba apretando uno de los bustos de Elma que estaba tan sorprendida como su amiga –no eres la única con un buen cuerpo… si dependiera de mi diría que el pecho de Elma es mucho más grande que el tuyo- con solo decir eso Tohru en vez de dirigirle una mirada de muerte a Gintoki se la mando a Elma que empezaba a agitar las manos en negación pero deteniéndose al dar un pequeño gemido por lo bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para Tohru que contaba con unos oídos extremadamente sensibles -¿presumes de tener unas buenas caderas? Es claro que incluso Elma las tiene más redondas y firmes que las tuyas- como si no fuera poco el agarrar uno de los senos de la dragona, Gintoki cargo a Elma en su hombro como un saco logrando una buena vista de las nalgas de esta que solo se tapaba la cara con vergüenza al tener las mejillas coloradas aunque por otro lado le gusto que Gintoki dijera que su cuerpo era más sexy y hermoso que el de su amiga y rival, por otro lado Tohru apretaba sus dientes queriendo descargar toda su ira… pero con Elma, esta solo rogaba que la bajasen y fuesen por lo menos a un lugar más privado, al menos ahí si dejaría que Gintoki le hiciera lo que quisiese como cualquier fantasía sexual.

Y antes de que las cosas se saliesen de control, un gran tumulto de gente empezaba a rodear a una persona que caminaba libremente sin vergüenza con la poca ropa que llevaba puesto exponiendo mucha piel –así que a mi Gin Chan le gusta las mujeres con muy buenas proporciones…- Tohru y Gintoki dejaron de pelear para mirar en dirección de aquella persona –esa voz… tu…- de todo el tumulto de gente salía una hermosa rubia que llevaba puesto un micro bikini que dejo a casi todos los hombres muertos o mutilados por sus esposas por ver a otra mujer –resulta que yo tengo todo lo que tú quieres… Gin Chan- arremetió está guiñándole un ojo hacia su jefe que sintió escalofríos recorrerle su espina dorsal. Felizmente fue salvado cuando sintió como un Kunai se clavaba en su cabeza botando sangre como si de una pileta se tratase, la culpable se hallaba a solo unos cuantos metros de ahí actuando como si no hubiera hecho nada, siendo acompañada por otros a los que no le cayó nada bien para Tohru el verlos ahí –siendo enorme la playa y tenían que venir justamente aquí… roba impuestos- Tohru con notoria molestia queriendo descargar su rabia con ellos pero Gintoki no lo tomaría muy bien sin fijarse como los oídos de Hijikata se movían a voluntad propia -¿Cómo fue que me dijeses?- el adicto a la mayonesa se había encabronado no por toparse con los Yorosuya sino de que las chicas del permanentado habían adoptado las costumbres de este e inclusive la manera de insultarlo como lo hacía Gintoki –lo que escuchaste hombre mayonesa, o es que acaso aparte de estúpido eres sordo- contesto la rubia menor logrando encabronar a Hijikata que era retenido por Kondo que le decía que ese no era un buen lugar para entrar en discusión, mientras tanto, Otae a lo lejos no podía ocultar su envidia por el busto que tenían las chicas del Yorosuya en especial el de la rubia mayor que se llevaba la mirada de todos los hombres al mismo tiempo que se le insinuaba a Gintoki.

El permanentado solo prosiguió a sacarse el arma que se incrusto en su frente para mirar hacia la culpable –se que no te caigo bien, de hecho a nadie de ustedes le caigo bien…- con solo decir eso una pelota de playa le dio de lleno en su mejilla tumbándolo en la arena con el ardor en su cara por el impacto –corrección, a casi todos les caigo mal- corrigió este mirando como Nobume se hacia la despistada silbando hacia otro lado tranquilamente –pero eso no significa que me estén arrojando sus cosas a la cabeza- exploto un encabronado Gintoki harto de que Tsukuyo o cualquier otro tonto le arrojase algo a la cabeza. Menos mal Elma quiso aliviar las cosas y que mejor que pedirle a su jefe un favor –Gin Chan ¿podrías ponerme bloqueador solar?- pidió esta gentilmente para ser empujada violentamente por Tohru –el hecho de que actúes posesiva conmigo no quiere decir que te pondré bloqueador- recrimino Gintoki viendo venir la indirecta de Tohru que solo sonrió con malicia -¿Quién dijo que tú me pondrías bloqueador solar?- contesto esta para levantar a su jefe del suelo, voltearlo y arrancarle su polo dejando su espalda al descubierto mientras que este luchaba por salir de ahí pero solo era recompensado por los golpes que Tohru le mandaba a la cabeza –Lucoa… ayuda- este solo abrió los ojos notando como la mayor empezaba a recostarse a su lado tranquilamente –después de que terminen contigo, yo si necesitare tu ayuda- Gintoki solo poso su mirada en la espalda de Lucoa y por unos instantes tuvo una imaginación lasciva pero fue devuelto a la realidad cuando Tohru se tronaba los nudillos lista para "arreglar" la espalda de su jefe y que quizás no vuelva a caminar –Elma…- volteando hacia la otra dragona, esta solo yacía inconsciente tirada en la arena por la tacleada de su amiga –prometo ser gentil- declaraba Tohru pero… en vez de aplicar cuidadosamente la crema en la espalda de su jefe, esta parecía aplicarle un poco más de fuerza tanto como para hacer sonar los huesos de este que aguantaba el dolor de sus articulaciones apretando los dientes –ehhhhhh si dices que mis pechos son más grandes que los de Elma quizás te perdone- Gintoki solo miro hacia la otra dragona inconsciente en la arena para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la rubia y empezar a reírse con descontrol con algunas lagrimillas provocando que Tohru empezase a saltar sobre su espalda, de todas formas ya estaba cabreada por las burlas de Gintoki, Lucoa seguía en su sitio junto a Kanna quien también quería jugar de esa manera con su jefe, pronto la rubia mayor sintió un suave tirón de su ropa de baño -¿no crees que ya fue demasiado? A ese paso le destrozara las vértebras- siendo Nobume la que le pregunto, Lucoa solo contesto con una sonrisa –tranquila, Tohru no hará nada que atente con la vida de Gintoki… supongo- con solo decir eso Tohru dio un fuerte pisotón a la cabeza de su jefe que quedo inconsciente por varios minutos. El tiempo en el que estuvo fuera de sí, vasto para que Tohru se las ingeniase en crear un buen castigo para su jefe al haberla comparado con Elma, al abrir los ojos Gintoki, lo primero que noto era que no podía mover su cuerpo y que al parecer todo el mundo había crecido -¿muy cómodo… Gin Chan?- decía arrogantemente Tohru al tiempo que este habría los ojos abruptamente notando como la mayoría de su cuerpo a excepción de su cabeza estaba bajo arena, y como a unos metros Kanna se encontraba con los ojos vendados mientras agarraba un palo de madera –no me gusta para nada a donde lleva esto- volteando su mirada hacia Nobume y Lucoa que solo parecían disfrutar el espectáculo -¿es que acaso no piensan hacer nada? La cabeza de su querido Gin Chan corre peligro- a pesar de los gritos de este ambas mujeres no movieron un musculo –lo haces muy bien- añadió Nobume extendiéndole el pulgar y justo antes del reclamo del samuray Tohru ya había dado por iniciado el juego de aplastar la sandía mientras la desesperación de Gintoki aumentaba, ser golpeado por otras razas superiores era una cosa pero… tener que aguantar las madrizas de esa pequeña… ni siquiera quería pensarlo –Kanna, soy yo, quítate esa venda de los ojos- gritaba sin resultado alguno al ver como la pequeña tenía en los oídos algodón –no te escuchara- Tohru solo se mofaba mientras Kanna ya estaba a solo centímetros de Gintoki –¡lo admito!- fue el grito del permanentado que ceso el avance de la pequeña para confort de Tohru que solo lucia satisfecha por el resultado –sabía que harías lo correcto- por otro lado Gintoki respiraba agitadamente al ver muy de cerca su muerte pero Lucoa solo chasqueo la lengua silenciosamente –escuche eso- grito un insultado samuray que estaba siendo liberado por Kanna que habría sido parte de la broma –y ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo recapacitar Gin Chan?- Tohru no podía aguantar más la duda y solo pregunto sin pensar –pues… en algo tienes razón. En estos momentos tú no eres para nada plana- con solo oír esa respuesta Tohru formo la sonrisa de una niña que se había salido con la suya empezando a saltar de emoción mientras presumía sus pechos ante el resto del público femenino, eso y que Elma empezaba a despertar preguntando de lo que se perdió, Gintoki por otro lado solo suspiro en alivio de no tener que ir al hospital –supongo que pensaste en aquella chica de allá al decir que Tohru no era la más plana de aquí ¿verdad?- indico Lucoa hacia Otae que estornudo al mero instante en que la mencionaron –no, la verdad solo mire lo más cercano a mí y pues… mire a tu costado- fue la respuesta de este sin percatarse de lo que había dicho –Gin Chan, creo que será mejor que te disculpes- este sin poder verlo venir, sintió como un pie se clavaba en su cabeza enterrándolo más de lo que ya estaba –justo por eso…- menciono Lucoa viendo como Nobume restregaba su pie en la cara de Gintoki con tanta fuerza que este salpico sangre desde su nariz –ohhhh entonces dices que los míos no son lo suficientemente grandes para ti- Gintoki con venas marcadas en su cara fijo su vista en ella -¿y eso que? No es como si te importase el cómo este tu cuerpo o lo que yo piense de ti- con solo decir eso, la comandante del Mimawarigumi desenvaino su espada de quien sabe dónde lo habrá sacado apuntando hacia el permanentado que sudo por lo que vendría después –ya menciones que desde aquí te vez muy linda con ese traje de baño- fueron las últimas palabras de Gintoki después de que Nobume empezase a azotar su espada en la cabeza de este que solo dio un fuerte grito de horror por toda la costa. Tras la brutal golpiza que el Yorosuya sufrió, este solo yacía debajo de una sombrilla con el rostro censurado, siendo cuidado por Elma que estaba a su lado leyendo un libro, mientras que por otro lado…

Tohru se encontraba haciendo cola para comprar helados para todas pero… para mala suerte de ella se encontró con Hijikata y Tsukuyo que estaban ahí por la misma razón para luego empezar a pelear por los últimos helados que quedaban. A la distancia Kanna miraba con curiosidad debatiéndose si debería ir a jugar con Tohru y las demás o quedarse y jugar con Gintoki al doctor, hasta que de repente Lucoa llego con una gran idea entre manos –¿quieren acompañarnos a jugar un juego?- pidió amablemente Lucoa hacia Kondo y los demás de su grupo que dudaron en aceptar –tranquilos, solo jugaremos en aquel lugar- indico esta hacia un lugar donde había un campo abierto y una red en el medio –si es un juego, supongo que está bien- fue la contestación de Kondo siendo regañado por Otae y Kyuubei al aceptar un juego amistoso contra ellos en Voleibol –para emparejar las cosas jugaremos algunas de nosotras jugaran en su equipo y viceversa- decreto Lucoa con una sonrisa maternal siendo muy difícil para Kondo el retractarse. Así empezaron a repartirse por equipos llegando al total de 2 -¿Por qué me toco en el equipo de este fumador empedernido? Apesta a Mayonesa- Tohru solo estaba que rechinaba los dientes por su mala suerte y más aún al ver que a Elma le toco junto a Gintoki que no sabía lo que pasaba ahí -¿Cómo te a través mocosa? Te hare cometer Seppuku- contesto este con enfado hacia Tohru que solo le sacaba el dedo del medio en respuesta logrando sacar de las casillas a Hijikata mientras Gintoki miraba a la distancia con una pisca de orgullo hacia la dragona –el equipo que haga 5 puntos será el ganador- fue lo que anuncio Lucoa siendo esta el árbitro del juego junto a Kanna pues no se mostraba muy interesada en jugar con algo tan frágil como ellos, al menos así lo veía la pequeña. Dando paso al primer encuentro donde el primer equipo era formado por Tsukuyo, Gintoki, Elma y Kondo contra el equipo enemigo que era conformado por Tohru, Hijikata, Nobume y Kyuubei –si… yo me voy- fue la respuesta rápida de Gintoki al dar media vuelta pero, pronto sintió como varios Kunai se clavaron en su cabeza –acaso tienes miedo de perder una simple ronda- fueron las palabras de Tsukuyo que el permanentado escucho fuerte y claro –veo lo que tratas de hacer y te diré que eso no funcionar…- sin terminar sus palabras, Gintoki sintió el terrible impacto de una pelota en su mejilla que lo mando a varios metros hacia atrás –punto para el equipo Mayonesa- anuncio Lucoa mientras Kanna anotaba el punto en un pizarrón al tiempo que Gintoki levantaba su mirada aburrida hacia Tohru, aunque esta señalo con su dedo hacia Nobume que tenía el balón en sus manos –el juego ya empezó- botando el balón hacia el cielo, Nobume lo pateo en dirección de Gintoki que seguía con la expresión aburrida a pesar de tener el objeto redondo a solo centímetros de su rostro cuando… el balón salió disparado hacia arriba con tal fuerza que la arena alrededor se levantó por el impacto -¿estás bien Gin Chan?- el samuray solo suspiro con desdén al lado de Elma –muy bien, si quieren jugar… jugaremos- fue lo único que dijo llamando la atención de Kondo –oye gorila, necesito tu ayuda- apenas escucho este entendió lo que Gintoki quería hacer –es todo tuyo Yorosuya- fue la respuesta rápida de Kondo al golpear el balón hacia Gintoki que lo esperaba con su Bokuto de madera –te lo regreso- justo después con espada en mano golpeo el balón en dirección de Tohru que solo esperaba en su sitio tranquila, aunque… de un momento a otro el balón cambio de dirección hacia Nobume que estaba por contestar el lanzamiento –tonto, aun con la fuerza que golpeaste ella te lo regresara sin ningún problema- eran los pensamientos de Hijikata hasta ver la sonrisa burlona de Gintoki a lo lejos; tan pronto como Nobume estaba por tocar el balón, este se movió dándole de lleno en la cara tumbándola en el piso dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes por lo sucedido –punto para nosotros- fue lo único que dijo Gintoki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo retorcida –Nobume ¿estás bien?- Tohru intentaba que esta recapacitase dándole pequeñas bofetadas en la cara hasta que de golpe esta se paró con firmeza y una mirada amenazante hacia el equipo contrario en especial a Gintoki –genial, ahora sí que estamos muertos- proclamo Tsukuyo al notar el comportamiento de su compañera –nhaaa, ella está bien, además… le arregle la cara- fueron las palabras que sacaron de quicio a Nobume quien pronto sintió como su mejilla se hinchaba –Kyuubei, lánzame el balón, Tohru tu vienes conmigo- ordeno esta seguido de que la chica con el parche obedeciese sin rechistar al no querer llevarla la contraria en esos momentos para luego ver como Nobume y Tohru saltaban y ya en el aire ambas patearon el balón con tal fuerza que el objetivo ya era claro –no te preocupes Yorosuya, yo me encargo- añadió Kondo poniéndose al frente con ambos brazos cruzados mientras Elma volteo hacia Gintoki que levanto los hombros en respuesta de no saber nada. De un solo impacto el balón choco contra la hombría de Kondo que ni se inmuto puesto que seguía en su posición retrocediendo unos pocos metros hacia atrás logrando parar el ataque de sus adversarias impresionando a todos ahí -¿pero qué diablos tiene ahí abajo?- decía Tohru rechinando los dientes con impotencia al ver que un humano había detenido su lanzamiento –oye Kondo ¿estás bien?- preguntaba Gintoki con un tic en el ojo por ver como su compañero seguía de pie aparentemente sin cambiar su posición –Yorosuya… te encargo el resto- declaro este cayendo al suelo botando una gran cantidad de espuma por la boca dejando en claro que si había recibido daño en una parte muy pero muy delicada para los hombres -¿aun quieres seguir con esto?- esta vez fue Tsukuyo quien solo se limitó a levantar el balón –alístate Elma, esto se volvió personal- tan pronto como dijo eso está solo asintió en positivo, pronto Gintoki sintió como Tsukuyo se posicionaba a su lado –no lo malinterpretes, solo ayudare en el juego- Gintoki solo sonrió por esa respuesta, cosa que no le agrado a Tohru ni a Elma, en especial a Elma quien se suponía que era la debía ayudar a su jefe en esos momentos –pues vamos allá- con solo decir eso Tsukuyo arrojo unas bolas de humos creando una cortina muy densa para la vista humana pero no para la de una Dragona que podía verlos claramente detrás de todo ese espectáculo –aquí vienen- Tohru jalo del brazo a Hijikata impidiendo que este quedara hecho brochetas por los Kunai que por poco y le daban –se suponía que esto solo era un juego- el adicto a la nicotina se fijo que esos Kunai llevaban papeles explosivos que detonaron al instante creando una gran distracción -¿Dónde estas?- Nobume intentaba ver a todas partes pero nada funcionaba hasta que de un gran soplo la cortina de humo desapareció dando a la vita que Gintoki y las demás ya no se encontraban -¿desapareció?- decía Hijikata mirando a todos lados pero de repente Tohru poso su vista en el cielo donde se encontraba una gran bola de agua condensada que Elma había creado con ayuda del mar a sus espaldas –espero que les guste…- grito un eufórico Gintoki mirando directamente a Nobume que solo trago duro por lo que veía –porque no hay devoluciones- termino de decir Elma, pero esta miraba a Tsukuyo, así ambos dejaron caer la enorme cantidad de agua sobre todos –como si fuera a dejarlos ganar- en ese momento Tohru concentro magia en su boca que se abrió disparando una gran llamarada que termino por dividir la esfera acuática que de todos formas cayo en la playa pero no en el lugar de juego creando un gran arcoíris en todo el lugar mientras varias gotas caían como si de lluvia se tratase en pleno día soleado. Hijikata que estaba tirado en la arena contemplando el espectáculo en el cielo no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Tohru que se encontraba mirando el cielo mientras las gotas del agua salada recorrían por todo su cuerpo voluminoso, eso y contando que Hijikata se encontraba maravillado por la vista tan erótica que tenía desde su posición en el suelo admirando por primera vez en su vida una figura femenina fuera de lo normal que poseía Tohru sintiendo lo que unos dirían "Amor a primera vista" –oye… oye inútil reacciona… ¿ya te moriste?- decía Tohru una y otra vez hacia Hijikata que volvía a la normalidad pestañando varias veces sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo así –te quedaste como tonto mirándome- anuncio esta disgustada con el policía que volvía en "si" –te equivocas, estaba mirando otra cosa- contesto esté intentando prender un cigarrillo pero su encendedor se había estropeado –dicen que un 70% de los humanos desarrolla cáncer en los pulmones por culpa de esto- Tohru levanto su brazo hacia el cigarrillo de Hijikata prendiendo una pequeña mecha en su dedo logrando que el tabaco prenda –no queremos que dejes de fumar por mucho tiempo ¿verdad?- aclaro la rubia con mirada maliciosa hacia este que solo estaba perdido en la mirada de Tohru notando como esta proseguía a retirarse y separar la pelea de Gintoki y Nobume

Desde el otro lado de la cancha había una disputa por decidir quien había ganado el partido amistoso siendo Nobume quien lucía tranquila pero siendo Gintoki el que estaba fuera de sus casillas –saben que… técnicamente el partido fue anulado, nadie gano- intervino Lucoa logrando que la miradas de ambos se posaran en ella –Lucoa Chan, ya mencione lo linda que te vez hoy- canturreaba Gintoki acercándose hacia la mayor logrando lo que quería al ver como se sonrojaba -¿acaso vas diciéndole eso a cada chica que se te cruza por el camino?- pronto las orejas de Gintoki se movieron ante esa acusación por parte de Nobume –eso no es cierto- respondió este agitadamente con ciertos hilos rojos en las iris de sus ojos -¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que me dijiste lo mismo?- pronto los pataleos de Gintoki cesaron por esa respuesta, su mirada se tornó aburrida como era de costumbre y miro en dirección de Lucoa, para nuevamente mirar a Nobume haciendo lo mismo por varios segundos –no lo sé, es como comparar un niño con un adulto- opino este mirando más que todo como el Pecho de Lucoa sobrepasaba con facilidad al de Nobume, sin embargo fue sacado de su evaluación al sentir como Nobume le agarraba del rostro con su típica actitud fría –espera Nobume, recuerda que después de lo que le hicistes quizás haya perdido la memoria- comento Elma recordando que su jefe deliro varias veces cuando estuvo al cuidado de este, Nobume deshizo su agarre –debo haber estado muy asustado como para haber dicho eso- comento Gintoki con alivio intentando recordar lo que había hecho pero sin saber en lo que se había metido, pronto sintió como Nobume posiciono su pie en la cabeza de este con tal fuerza que se escuchó el crujido de los hueso –ahora ya lo recuerdas- decía esta secamente pero pronto sintió un dolor agudo en sus pies, al disiparse la arena se veía como Gintoki le estaba mordiendo su pie –pues como olvidarlo, pero ahora no estoy debajo de la arena- fue la respuesta de este que intento levantarse pero solo pudo divisar la sonrisa burlona de Nobume que con gran fuerza introdujo una pequeña parte de sus dedos en la boca de Gintoki que abrió los ojos con sorpresa –desde esta posición diría que lo disfrutas, hasta me atrevo a decir que eres el mejor perro guardián que he tenido y el primero que tiene el privilegio de hacer eso conmigo, vamos solo di que lo disfrutas- decía esta de manera sádica dejando salir su verdadera naturaleza hacia Gintoki que retiro el pie de su boca para tomar aire rápidamente pero dejando una delgada línea de saliva, mirando hacia un lado noto como Elma lo miraba ensombrecida –no es lo que parece, no soy uno de esos fetichistas de los pies- grito este queriendo calmar la situación más solo vio como Elma empezaba sonrojarse mientras le estiraba la pierna derecha –si eso te gusta, entonces yo…- Gintoki sintió como el poco orgullo que tenia se derrumbaba y todo por culpa de esa mujer –y nisiquiera tuve que esforzarme- decreto Nobume con una sonrisa satisfactoria viendo como Gintoki se abalanzó sobre ella pero detenido por Lucoa –calma, calma el que tengas gustos tan raros como esos no cambia quien eres- Gintoki solo hervía al ver que también Lucoa pensaba de esa manera –pero si serás una…- su mirada aún seguía fija en Nobume que se mofaba y se divertía por cómo se comportaba Gintoki con las demás –bien parare, pero ninguna palabra de esto a Tohru- menciono Gintoki frustrado de no poder desquitarse con Nobume –tienes mi palabra- contesto Elma junto a Lucoa pero… el silencio de Nobume no dejaba tranquilo al permanentado –al menos le podemos coser la boca- pidió este amablemente mientras Lucoa negaba con la cabeza

Ya era el medio día y todo el grupo del Yorosuya salía de un restaurante, al parecer todas estaban satisfechas por el almuerzo, todas caminaban con normalidad hablando de lo que harían a continuación pero… de entre toda la multitud, Gintoki pudo reconocer una silueta, casi igual de familiar que Katsura y Sakamoto o quizás… alguien peor. No queriendo pensar en eso solo lo olvido, vino a descansar no a preocuparse por lo que solo prosiguió a caminar con las demás –esperen ¿Dónde está Kanna?- las demás solo voltearon a ver a su jefe que buscaba con la mirada preocupada a la pequeña albina –no te preocupes, estará bien- Tohru solo trataba de tranquilizarlo pero Gintoki no cambio de expresión –Gin Chan, ella estará bien, tal vez se fue a explorar un poco por la playa- analizo Elma con una sonrisa de confianza que contagio al samuray quien solo suspiro, Kanna estaría bien, después de todo ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para meterse con la pequeña?. Mientras tanto al otro lado de la playa, Kanna caminaba en solitario comiendo los crustáceos que salían de la arena tranquilamente, hasta que algo a la distancia le llamo la atención, en un gran puente de madera se encontraban varios hombres corpulentos rodeando a una persona sentada en medio del puente

–se ve que no eres de por aquí, pero por estos lugares los extraños como tu deben pagar para poder deambular-

-Este lugar es nuestro territorio, será mejor que no hagas nada estúpido si no quieres problemas-

-qué bonita espada, parece muy costosa-

Eran los comentarios de todos esos pandilleros que tenían puesto su mirada en el forastero queriendo intimidarlo al superarlo en números pero era muy difícil ver la expresión del extraño puesto que llevaba un sombrero de paja que le cubría casi todo el rostro a excepción de su mentón –debes mirarnos cuando te dirijamos la palabra maldito engreído- antes de que siquiera lo agarrase de su ropa, el pandillero sintió como un roca lo golpeo en la cabeza lo que lo forzó mirar hacia el culpable, pronto sus compañeros y el miraron hacia el otro extremo del puente donde había una pequeña albina sosteniendo una diminuta piedrecilla –fuiste tú quien me lanzo eso mocosa- el pandillero solo camino hasta estar frente a la culpable que lo miraba desde arriba –esa pobre niña no sabe en lo que se ha metido- comento uno de los agresores riendo a carcajadas por esperar a ver como la niña lloraría –no creas que me contendré solo porque seas mujer, te destrozare ese hermoso rostro, puedes culpar a tu padre por no haberte educado- este solo tronaba sus nudillos viendo como la mirada de terror a la que estaba acostumbrada por parte de sus víctimas, no aparecía en el rostro de la pequeña, en lugar de eso solo tenía la mirada aburrida comparable a la de un pez muerto –Gin Chan me dijo que si me topaba con hombres como tú, no los matara- Fueron las palabras que dijo Kanna mirando como los demás pandilleros a la distancia se morían de risa –esa niña está más que muerta- declaro un hombre feo y gordo que se burlaba al ver que la niña seria brutalmente golpeada por su compañero –pero regresando a lo nuestro, espero que cooperes y nos des todo lo que llevas, de lo contrario quedaras igual que aquella niña- añadió un viejo con la nariz puntiaguda amenazando al hombre sentado que solo extendió su brazo agarrando suavemente su Katana a punto de intervenir pero… de repente todos escucharon un crujido grotesco, al voltear todos miraron con asombro como aquel pandillero enorme estaba incrustado en una casa con todo su cuerpo maltrecho y la mirada en blanco producto de una severa contusión cerebral. Todos miraron hacia la culpable que lucía de lo más normal mientras se hurgaba la nariz como cualquier niño –quizás no tenga permitido matarlos… pero Gin Chan me dijo que si alguien me hacía algo se le regrese el doble de daño- Todos solo miraban con miedo como la niña caminaba hacia ellos lentamente, inclusive el forastero sentado en el puente se tomó la molestia de mirar hacia la niña con su único ojo visible, a simple vista parecía como cualquier niña de 9 años vistiendo un traje de baño común y corriente, sin embargo… aquellos cuernos en su cabeza y la cola que traía en su parte trasera la delataban –solo es una niña, todos a ella- grito uno de ellos para que todos los demás se abalanzasen con violencia sobre la pequeña que sin pestañar, se deshizo de todos ellos al golpearlos con un golpe ascendente para que luego los cuerpos inconscientes de sus agresores cayeran pesadamente sobre el suelo o al rio, solo uno quedo consiente que yacía tirado frente a la pequeña mirando con horror como una menor de edad poseía tal fuerza -¿Quién demonios eres monstruo?- El forastero sentado a solo unos metros solo se mantuvo al margen de lo que sucedía pero por mero interés volteo su rostro para prestar atención a la respuesta –mi nombre es Sakata… Kanna Sakata- quizás para el maleante esas palabras no significaran mucho, pero para el otro que había estado escuchando tuvieron un gran impacto, la sonrisa espeluznante debajo de su sombrero era prueba de ello con solo mirar la pequeña figura de Kanna que se retiraba de ahí -dijiste que te llamabas Sakata ¿verdad?- la albina solo volteo su mirada con curiosidad mientras el hombre con su ojo izquierdo vendado se paraba de su lugar, a simple vista solo llevaba un yukata púrpura con mariposas amarillas fumando una pipa delgada –de casualidad tu padre no será… Sakata Gintoki- ante la afirmación, Kanna solo guardo silencio al pensar que ese hombre seria algún conocido de su jefe, y como ya había tenido experiencia lidiando con los amigos del permanentado solo se limitó a observarlo -¿Quién eres?- tras la pregunta, Takasugi solo bufo con pesadez al ver que la niña no era tan inocente, mas sin embargo, seguía siendo solo una niña – ¿tu padre no te hablo de mí? Que descortés de su parte, pero seguro debes de conocer a Zura. Los 3 éramos viejos amigos- al hacer memoria, Kanna recordó que Katsura en alguna ocasión le hablo sobre un hombre que lucho codo a codo con Gintoki y él en el pasado, pero que por desgracia se perdió en un mal camino –Shinsuke Takasugi, ese es tu nombre. El tío Zura me conto un poco sobre ti- el samuray tuerto solo exhalo al fumar su pipa dándose caminando hacia la pequeña hasta estar frente a ella –entonces creo que yo… vendría a ser tu tío- con solo verla a los ojos, no había duda que esa enana era la hija de Shiroyasha; la expresión, el temple, la cabellera plateada, la mirada de pez muerto e inclusive el maldito olor a caramelo que la niña desprendía le hacía recordar a su viejo compañero de armas, sin embargo… aun tenia duda de quién podría ser la madre de la pequeña, sus ojos eran azules y no rojos como los de su padre por lo que las opciones se reducían a muy pocas mujeres, estaba tan concentrado en ese tema que no se dio cuenta cuando el resto de su tripulación del Kiheitai estaba a su espalda –Shinsuke Sama, el barco esta por partir- Takasugi solo dio media vuelta mientras que Kanna se fijaba como los demás le hablaban con respeto al peli negro, incluso pudo percibir el miedo en aquellos hombres –Kanna ¿cierto?- la mencionada salió de su mundo percibiendo como la sonrisa demente de aquel hombre se posaba en ella –no te interesaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo- propuso este esperando que la albina accediera de buena manera, de lo contrario recurriría a acciones más violentas. Felizmente eso no ocurrió gracias a la intervención de uno de los compañeros de Takasugi que salió de entre los hombres a espaldas del líder del Kiheitai, por su apariencia, Kanna lo califico como alguien normal y simple, llevaba un peinado Mage y usa un Kimono de color gris con bordes sepia –Señorita, espero que considere la oferta de acompañarnos, una niña como usted no puede andar sola por ahí. Somos conocidos de su padre así que todo estará bien- todo los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio, inclusive Takasugi que solo esperaba el resultado –comida- fue lo único que dijo Kanna confundiendo al resto de la tripulación a excepción de Takechi Henpeita, quien era el estratega del Kiheitai y sabia lidiar con las niñas mejor que nadie –si esas son tus demandas… que tal esto- sacando unos dulces de su bolsillo para ofrecérselos a la pequeña que los observo con anhelo y los devoro de un solo bocado –si vienes con nosotros habrá más que solo unos simples dulces- arremetió el viejo Takechi logrando que los ojos de la niña brillasen al imaginarse todo lo que podría comer, pero Takasugi solo rio por lo bajo al obtener lo que quería –si no te conociera diría que si eres un lolicon- Takeshi movió las orejas al oír esa acusación –No soy un lolicon, soy un feminista eso es algo muy diferente Shinsuke Dono- el mencionado solo volteo para dar indicaciones diferentes a las previstas, al parecer tendrían una nueva invitada a bordo –alisten el cargamento restante y preparen a los demás. Y por favor… sean amables con Kanna- todos los subordinados asintieron y partieron a prepararse para abordar el barco y salir de la tierra por órdenes de Takasugi –será mejor que me sigas pequeña, odiaría si tu padre se enterase que te lastimaste- Kanna por compromiso solo asintió y empezó a seguirlo sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo

Ya a bordo de la tripulación del Kiheitai, el barco empezó a zarpar por los aires metiéndose mar adentro para perder a los que les estaban siguiendo, al parecer Takasugi había asesinado a unas personas importantes de la mafia y el Bakufu, por lo que su cabeza tenía un alto precio vivo o muerto; las cosas a bordo podrían haber sido de las más normales pero cierta rubia tenía intenciones homicidas hacia Kanna que por órdenes de Takasugi estaba en una habitación enorme engullendo todo lo que Takeshi le mandaba para comer –maldito enfermo, tenías que pegarle tus degenerados deseos a Shinsuke Sama- decía está disparando al cuerpo de su superior mientras la rubia vaciaba todo el cargados de sus pistolas en el ante Bansai que tocaba su shamisen reflexionando sobre las acciones de su líder, tomar como rehén o prisionera a la hija de Shiroyasha no era para nada conveniente en esos momentos cuando nuevamente todo el gobierno iba tras ellos, aunque el ver a Matako mas cabreada más de lo normal no era usual –ya basta, piensa en lo que hemos obtenido, no todos los días puedes capturar la hija de Shiroyasha- Matako dirigió su enojo hacia Bansai pero este uso como escudo a su compañero caído en el suelo –a quien diablos le importa si es hija de ese estúpido permanentado o no, lo que me enfurece es ver que esa enana se pase de lista con Shinsuke Sama- los dos hombres no entendían a lo que esta se refería hasta que por la ventana dos figuras le llamaron la atención, se trataba de Takasugi sentado en la proa del barco viendo fijamente como la pequeña albina que ahora llevaba puesto un Kimono antiguo pero normal casi parecido al de Takasugi y como esta miraba maravillada como aquel barco surcaba los cielos en lugar del mar ignorando olímpicamente como cierta rubia a la distancia planeaba su asesinato con lujo de detalle mientras arañaba la pared metálica como si fuese papel –cálmate Matako, es solo una niña. No te puedes comparar con ella- aunque Takeshi intentaba ayudar, la rubia no lo tomo tan bien esas palabras –esa maldita enana, si cree que puede quitármelo está muy equivocada- los celos por parte de esta eran tan evidentes que hasta un ciego podía verlos –ahora que lo recuerdo, Shinsuke fue quien ayudo a cambiarle de ropa cuando llegaron- indico Bansai tranquilamente sin siquiera mirar como el enojo de su compañera crecía –te equivocas en eso, Shinsuke la trajo de la mano para que Kanna no se perdiera o intentara escapar- todas esas declaraciones estaban empeorando la capacidad de razonar de la rubia que empezaba a desenfundar sus pistolas sintiendo como Takeshi la agarraba por la espalda inútilmente –todo es tu culpa, no sé cómo introdujiste a Shinsuke Sama en tus fetiches por las niñas pero me encargare de aquella mocosa yo misma- Bansai solo miraba con la situación sin mucho interés, ya que su total atención estaba centrada en Takasugi ¿Qué planeaba con secuestrar a aquella niña? ¿Acaso atraer al samuray peli plateado para una última lucha? ¿O quizás… algo más? Eran las interrogantes que pasaban por su mente. A fuera del barco, donde se encontraban Takasugi y Kanna, el mayor no perdía detalle de los movimientos de la pequeña; la estudiaba con la mirada su respiración, sus pasos, sus latidos, todo en general. En busca de algo para utilizarlo en contra de ella, la idea de asesinar a la hija de su viejo amigo era muy tentadora pero… que tal… si la pequeña se unía a su bando y trabajase para él. Lavarle el cerebro para moldearla a su viva imagen adoctrinándole en todas sus ideas sobre este mundo corrupto, la niña había demostrado habilidad al poder vencer a esos pandilleros en el puente por cuenta propia a pesar de su estatura y edad, con un poco de entrenamiento en la espada por parte de él, Takasugi crearía una perfecta arma de guerra para combatir contra el Bakufu. Más de la nada volvió a la realidad cuando se fijó como Kanna tenía toda su atención en una pequeña mariposa que estaba atrapada en la red de una araña que se acercaba para devorar a su presa, antes de que el arácnido inyectase su veneno la albina había liberado a la mariposa -¿Qué haces?- Kanna solo volteo hacia el hombre mayor que le dirigía una mirada siniestra acompañado de unos ojos despiadados que chocaron con los ojos de pez muerto de la pequeña –te acabo de hacer una pregunta, responde- ordeno este mientras Kanna se paraba de su lugar teniendo en el extremo de sus dedos a la pequeña mariposa –acaso ¿debía dejarla morir?- Shinsuke solo contesto con un profundo "Si"

-si alguien va morir de todas formas ¿me pides que no haga nada?- el mayor solo respondió con un silencio sepulcral dejando en claro su respuesta –efectivamente, no tiene ningún sentido, ya tenga sueños y esperanzas… ya sea que viva una vida feliz… o mueras asesinado por aquellos a los que consideraste familia alguna vez… todos deben morir- Kanna solo abrió los ojos por tales palabras, a pesar de haber vivido más que cualquier persona promedio, seguía teniendo la mentalidad de una niña por lo que esas palabras de alguna manera la golpearon inconscientemente en su razón nublando su juicio por breves momentos, después de todo desde que era muy pequeña la dañaron, desde que sus padres la abandonaron y el ver como una madre se la arrebataron, nunca fue la misma su carisma de princesa la hizo ser alguien tan fuerte que ni la justicia le pesa, ya no besa ni acaricia a su madre por las noches, una vida sin sentido y de tiempo un derroche. Kanna ya no reia ni tampoco lloraba, los recuerdos compartidos le hicieron sentir especial, codiciada por las facciones considerada letal, lo mejor de ambas razas en una sola persona, aunque era muy pequeña pudo crecer y seguir, coseguir una vida… algo por lo que vivir pese a todo siendo una chica que quería aprender, ella alguna vez pensó en lo mismo cuando era atacada por otros humanos –entonces ¿la vida no tiene sentido? ¿Nacer no tuvo sentido? ¿Nuestros compañeros caídos tampoco? ¿Acaso no sirvieron de nada? Piensa en la gente perversa que controla este país, seres codiciosos que no dudarían en vender a su madre por poder. Date cuenta de la realidad, este es un mundo cruel donde solo sobreviven los más fuertes, aquellos que quieren la cabeza de tu padre- esas palabras bastaron para romper la cordura de Kanna, sin la experiencia y la edad adecuada, ella era fácilmente influenciable por los demás, y para mala suerte Takasugi era aquel con el dominio perfecto de las palabras capaz de persuadir incluso a la gente más preparada. Kanna solo agacho la mirada encontrando interrogantes y hechos de los cuales todos concordaban con lo que Takasugi decía, desde que empezó a vivir con Gintoki, nunca se preguntó la razón por la que la gran mayoría odiaba a su jefe de manera injustificada, o porque al menor descuido aquellos de la policía intentaban matarlo o capturarlo alegando que este había hecho algo atroz, su mente estaba tan perturbada que buscaba confort en cualquier recuerdo feliz pero que de inmediato era reemplazado por una agria bofetada de la realidad, estuvo a solo milímetros de cruzar la línea de la razón y la locura… si no fuera porque entre los miles de recuerdos, uno especial se posó en su conciencia, aquel recuerdo tan triste que la pequeña intento olvidar hace tantos años, el día en que una preciada amiga murió frente a sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada, aquella noche cuando una anciana Kobayashi cerraba los ojos con una gran sonrisa al estar satisfecha con la vida que había tenido.

Ese recuerdo fue el que tranquilizo y calmo el ataque de pánico que Kanna padecía a causa de Takasugi, este por el contrario lucia satisfecho de haber logrado su objetivo pero… de repente se fijó como la respiración de la pequeña se volvía estable -¡no es así!- como si se tratara de alguien completamente nueva, Kanna levanto su rostro con la misma mirada inexpresiva pero son cierto brillo inusual -¡somos nosotros quienes le damos sentido! ¡Solo los vivos podemos pensar en los que perecieron! ¡Cuando llegue nuestro turno, moriremos y entregaremos nuestro sentido a los vivos!- Takasugi escuchaba con la mirada ensombrecida sin mover ningún musculo moviendo su brazo hacia su Katana estando arto de seguir escuchando a esa niña frente suyo -¡esa es la única forma de resistirse en este cruel mundo!- fueron las últimas palabras de la albina pues aunque era muy pequeña creció con un apoyo, Gintoki la ayudo a salir de ese hoyo, de diferente raza y sangre pero casi como hermanos, sintiendo lo que sienten los seres humanos, apoyándola con todo enseñándole el perdón pudiendo despertar y ver de nuevo el sol, poco a poco fue tomando una decisión, hechos que la fueron cambiando, haciéndola fuerte se fue encariñando con ese humano siguiéndolo por cualquier callejón, perdiendo del tiempo toda la noción. Nunca perdería su esencia verdadera, da igual las influencias, por eso decidió vivir bajo el manto de aquel Samuray porque nunca perdió lo que ella guardaba -¿quieres decir que deben ser perdonados? Gente como la que intento matar a tu padre… ¿deberían seguir vivos?- esas palabras pegaron un fuerte golpe emocional en Kanna que abrió los ojos un poco por tal sorpresa pero rápidamente recobro su mirada tranquila –sí, incluso gente como ellos, merecen una segunda oportunidad- a pesar de haber sonada convencida, las palabras de Kanna sonaron con gran duda en su garganta -4 años- susurro por lo bajo el samuray tuerto llamando la atención de la pequeña que levanto la vista con intriga –en 4 años la vida como la conoces cambiara, el 10 de octubre la vida de Gintoki correrá peligro- tal afirmación puso a la defensiva a la pequeña que afilo la mirada provocando que sus ojos azules mostraran su iris rasgada como la de los reptiles –¿es una amenaza?- pregunto esta amenazantemente que incluso Takasugi noto y vio el aura asesina de la pequeña impresionándolo, que a esa edad pueda desprender un olor a muerte significaba que era toda una prodigio –es una advertencia, pensaba decírselo en persona pero ya que me tope contigo, me ahorraste las molestias de ir hacia el- respondió este dándole una bocanada a su pipa al momento en que la nave empezó a ser atacada por cañones, se trataba de naves enemigas pertenecientes a las distintas mafias a las que Shinsuke visito en su estadía en Edo, y al parecer los superaban 100 a 1. Grandes navíos de guerra surcaban los cielos apuntando al Kiheitai listo a la orden de disparar sus cañones y abordarlos; mientras que Takasugi lucia de lo más normal a pesar de la situación crítica en la que estaba, notando como sus subordinados hacían todo lo posible para alejarse del rango de fuego de sus enemigos –esto es malo, si seguimos así pronto nos alcanzaran- contemplaba el estratega del Kiheitai, Takechi sabía que solo podían contestar el fuego enemigo al parecer la situación no era favorable –Shinsuke Sama, sus órdenes- pidieron varios subordinados que se habían reunido en la proa del barco esperando instrucciones de su líder, y antes de que este pudiese hablar, todo el mundo veía como aquella niña se subía al borde del barco casi al precipicio con total tranquilidad –bájate de ahí niña, es peligroso- grito uno que otro de los tripulantes de la nave al ver que la mocosa no tenía sentido común, mas esta solo volteo para mirarlos a todos que lucían paranoicos por la situación en la que se encontraban, la desesperación era algo muy calificable para ellos pensaba Kanna, pero dejarlos morir en ese lugar no era una opción, no después de que esa gente la había alimentado y eso lo valoraba ella, al menos eso es lo que le había dicho el samuray permanentado "si te dan algo, asegúrate de devolvérselo el doble" y eso aplicaba tanto para los golpes como para las buenas acciones -¿Qué crees que haces… niña?- todos se helaron por esas palabras, la tripulación entera veía como su líder no estaba de buen humor y eso era malo… para ellos –me encargare de esas naves- fue la simple respuesta de esta que hizo tragar en seco a los oyentes ¿acaso esa enana no sabía a quién se estaba dirigiendo? Todos supusieron que la niña era valiente o muy tonta por lo que hacía, por otro parte Takasugi tenía el ceño fruncido, por mucho que Gintoki haya entrenado a esa pequeña, el acabar con toda esa flota de guerra por su cuenta era casi imposible para alguien como ella pero había algo en aquellos ojos muertos de la albina que la hacían diferente al resto de tontos imprudentes que atacaba sin un plan a lo loco, más bien se trataba de alguien que ya había pasado por esa situación cientos de veces, como si ya estuviese acostumbrado a esa situación desde el momento de su nacimiento, sin embargo, pronto salió de sus pensamientos al fijarse en como la albina se echó para atrás cayendo al gran vacío frente a todos que quedaron mudos pensando que la niña se había suicidado al estar aterrada por la situación mientras Takeshi quiso impedir que la niña cometiese ese acto inútilmente al no poder llegar a tiempo –tal parece que… no era tan especial como creíamos- eran las palabras de Bansai que se acercaba hacia su líder que no había quitado su vista del borde donde Kanna se había lanzado fuera del barco, pese a eso todos los presentes seguían esperando ordenes de su líder quien solo esbozo una sonrisa –Shinsuke Sama, si no hacemos algo destruirán la nave- pedía Matako obteniendo la misma respuesta, hasta que se escuchó una fuerte explosión a lo lejos que llamo la atención de la tripulación entera del Kiheitai, veían como uno de aquellos navíos de guerra era destruido y consumido en llamas desde el interior –La hija de un demonio… siempre será un demonio- proclamo Takasugi con una sonrisa retorcida al mirar a lo lejos a la culpable de toda esa destrucción, en toda esa destrucción era notable la silueta de una figura pequeña teñida de sangre, se trataba de Kanna quien a diestra y siniestra aplastaba a sus oponentes como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo, por mero instinto pensaba contenerse contra sus agresores pero no pensó que esos humanos fueran tan blandos como para que uno de sus pequeños golpes los atravesase por error, ella se basaba en que la mayoría de personas tendrían cierta resistencia ya que ella de vez en cuando golpeaba a su jefe y este aguantaba fácilmente, pero bueno… para eso estaba la practica -15 barcos, quedan 85- añadió esta para luego desprender unas pequeñas alas de su espalda y emprender vuelo hacia su siguiente objetivo donde la esperaban armados. A lo lejos todo el Kiheitai estaba en Shock, una simple niña estaba eliminando toda esa flota y al parecer no habia sudado ni una gota, la mayoría festejaba de que se habían librado de un enfrentamiento, algunos se quedaron en silencio por la situación, pocos entendieron la gravedad del asunto mientras que Takeshi, Matako y Bansai miraban con asombro y terror el espectáculo a sus ojos, pronto todo el Kiheitai se quedó en silencio, ya no celebraban ¿la razón?

Fueron los gritos que inundaron los cielos, la mayoría era de hombres suplicando clemencia o rogando por su vida, todos los presentes se suponía que debían estar acostumbrados a ese tipo de sonido, después de todo habían torturado y asesinado una que otra vez pero… que una niña de 8 años cause esos gritos en un combate no era normal, las naves enemigas hacían explosiones en cadena sin siquiera poder incendiarse por completo, uno que otro cuerpo se veía que caía por la borda pero que de inmediato era desmembrado por Kanna, quien a la lejanía dedujo que si dejaba evidencia de cuerpos o alguien vivo podrían ir a por ella y las demás. Estar tantos años en guerra con lo humanos de alguna manera la influencio en los otros mundos donde había estado, solo quedaba el buque de guerra, la nave ms grande quien preparaba un enorme cañón de energía con dirección al barco del Kiheitai donde toda la tripulación quedo helada, aquella arma los incineraría en unos segundos y escapar ya no era una opción. Casi todos entraron en pánico a excepción de su líder quien miraba complaciente la actitud de Kanna en batalla –Shinsuke ¿de verdad tienes tanta fe en esa niña?- había sido Bansai quien lo interrumpido de sus pensamientos, no era normal que su jefe actuara así –solo mira y observa, estamos en presencia de una verdadera bestia- Matako y los demás no pudieron ver cuando la pequeña albina estaba parada en la punta del barco del Kiheitai esperando el momento en que aquella gente dispare –oye no te quieras lucir frente a Shinsuke Sama, baja de ahí- gritaba Matako algo preocupada por la niña, pese a ver visto su naturaleza seguía siendo una niña. Y sin más avisos una enorme ráfaga de energía purpura se disparó de aquel cañón con gran potencia por todo el vasto cielo que estaba por impactar con el Kiheitai… pero nunca pensaron en que toda esa energía había parado en seco, se trataba de Kanna quien estaba reteniendo toda aquella energía con ambas manos mientras utilizaba la nave como soporte para sus pies que se hundieron un poco debido a tal enorme presión del disparo ante la vista de toda la tripulación que a su atrás miraba incrédulo de que alguien sea capaz de poder detener la energía pura con la palma de sus manos desnudas. El barco contrario que había disparado con tremenda potencia, agoto casi toda su energía por lo que termino por disipar el disparo de energía quedándose con una terrorífica sorpresa, una niña, una simple niña había detenido su ataque y para empeorar las cosas había condensado la energía del disparo en una esfera de energía pura que se iba achicando poco a poco -¿pero qué… está haciendo?- era la pregunta de todos los presentes que veían como la esfera de energía había alcanzado el tamaño de una simple manzana en la palma de la mano de la albina que sin dudarlo se la comió dejando a todos boqui abiertos y en un estado WTF. Esa mocosa se había metido a la boca energía pura y actuaba como si estuviera satisfecha al botar un pequeño eructo –Takeshi, golpéame si esto es un sueño- hablo la rubia de las pistolas queriendo regresar a la realidad topándose que su superior miraba con lágrimas de alegría hacia la pequeña como si hubiese encontrado a la niña definitiva –al parecer, no es un sueño- describió Bansai quien ya se había hecho un corte en su mano al haber pensado en lo mismo –esto aun no termina- añadió Takasugi fríamente a lo que los demás volvieron a mirar a la pequeña que saltaba en su lugar sin razón aparente –destruyo una flota entera ella sola, detuvo el disparo de un arma de energía como si nada ¿Qué más puede hacer esa mocosa?- grito eufóricamente Matako sin poder ver venir como a la distancia Kanna abrió la boca dejando ver unos pequeños colmillos dejando salir un enorme rayo eléctrico mucho más grande y potente que termino por cubrir todo el cielo cegando a los presentes por varios minutos. Al terminarse todo el Kiheitai habría sus ojos poco a poco con el alma que se les salía por su boca, toda la flota enemiga había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, no había la menor presencia del enemigos mientras Kanna descendía tranquilamente hacia la proa del único barco en el cielo quedando al medio de todos –ahora estamos a mano- fue lo único que dijo mirando directamente hacia Takasugi que se había mantenido en silencio, no era tan tonto como para pelear con la pequeña después de haberla visto en acción, pero al menos una duda se le quitó de encima, esa niña no era humana por lo que dedujo que su amigo se había relacionado con algún Amanto muy fuerte, incluso más poderoso que el clan de los Yato, Takasugi sin poder evitarlo recordó al joven Yato que lo había acompañado durante un tiempo en su viaje de destruir Edo; pero si se ponía a comparar a Kamui con Kanna la diferencia era muy lógica. Tener a esa pequeña de su lado sin duda sería una muy buena estrategia, pudo haber seguido pensando en eso pero uno de sus subordinados alarmo a todos al señalar que una segunda flota se aproximaba a lo lejos, Kanna solo parpadeo al escuchar eso sin embargo su atención se la llevo aquel samuray de un ojo que la sujeto por el cuello de su yukata –nuestra conversación tendrá que posponerse, por ahora… ve y cuida que el tonto de tu padre no muera- decreto Takasugi arrojándola por la borda ante todos que quedaron impactados por esa acción de su jefe –Shinsuke Sama ¿Por qué hizo eso? Con su ayuda pudimos haber vencido fácilmente al enemigo- decía uno que otro subordinado ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Takasugi –tan bajo hemos caído como para hacer luchar a una niña nuestras batallas. El Kiheitai no se esconderá detrás de una niña, alisten la nave que partimos de inmediato- hablo este con autoridad hacia sus hombres que obedecieron sin rechistar, antes de partir Takasugi dio un último vistazo al cielo despejado fumando su pipa ejerciendo su retorcida sonrisa pensando en solo una cosa… Kanna… -seria descortés de mi parte no ir a saludar a mi sobrina… cierto Gintoki- murmuro por lo bajo este último nombre al momento en que la nave se dirigía hacia el espacio para escapar de sus perseguidores

Con Kanna, esta seguía cayendo hasta que toco el mar hundiéndose poco a poco pensando en lo dicho por Takasugi, por más que trataba no podía dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras que ese Samuray tuerto le había dejado clavado en su memoria, sin duda las amistades de su Tutor eran muy raras, pudo haber seguido inmersa en esos pensamientos de no ser porque un pequeño pescado paso cerca suyo logrando agarrarlo con su boca sin fijarse que una pequeña cuerda venía con aquel pez, al mero rato sintió como su cuerpo era levantando a la superficie.

Llegado arriba, Kanna se encontraba colgando de una caña de pescar mientras sus ojos de pez muerto se cruzaban con otro par de ojos de su mismo calibre –Gin Chan…- sin poder decir nada más el peli plateado la lanzo nuevamente al mar –negativo, no es ningún pez- proclamo este hurgándose la nariz perezosamente sin ver la expresión nerviosa que tenían las demás –Gin Chan, esa era Kanna- indicaba Elma con unas gotas de sudor en su nuca –tal vez por eso no hay peces por esta zona- añadió este poniendo sus dedos en el mentón a manera de pensar sin poder ver venir el enorme golpe de la pequeña que salió dispara del agua dejándolo sin aire -¿Dónde estabas Kanna? Pensábamos que te quedaste en la playa- decía Tohru convertida en Dragón siendo ella el único punto firme donde las demás estaban paradas –hace pocos sentimos que liberaste un poco de tu Energía ¿estás bien?- Lucoa se encargaba de registrar que esta no tuviese ningún daño en lo que Kanna contaba su historia mientras que Gintoki se revolcaba encima de Tohru por el dolor del golpe pero paro en seco cuando cierto nombre se hizo presente -¿Takasugi?...- decía Elma confundida junto con todas al no saber quién era ese hombre pero… Gintoki sabía perfectamente quien era –Gin Chan ¿sucede algo?- pregunto deliberadamente Tohru preocupada por su jefe quien había cambiado su respiración para luego levantarse de su lugar y posar su mirada en el cielo –Kanna, cuéntame más- añadió este sin quitar la vista de la puesta del sol.

Pasaron varios días desde la aventura de Kanna a bordo del Kiheitai donde Gintoki se había mostrado… raro, y justamente en ese momento se había dado una pequeña escapadita a beber en un puesto solitario debajo de un puente, tenía que meditar sobre el hecho de que Takasugi había estado en Edo y no lo haya querido matar, desde su último encuentro Gintoki juraría que su viejo amigo intentaría algo en su contra pero… que no le haya hecho nada a Kanna demostraba lo contrario, quizás se debió a que él no sabía la relación que tenía con Kanna o quizás… eran tantas las ideas que se hacía Gintoki que no pudo fijarse que una persona no agradable se había sentado a su derecha pidiendo un trago y unas botanas con mayonesa extra, tuvieron que pasar unos buenos segundos para que ambos se diesen cuenta de quién era el que estaba a su lado –Jefe, pido mi orden para llevar- declaro Gintoki queriendo salir rápidamente de ahí, ya tenía suficientes problemas al pensar en lo que Takasugi le haya dicho a Kanna y no quería tener que lidiar con Hijikata, sin embargo fue detenido por el hombro –si sabes que esto no terminara bien ¿verdad? Tengo muchas cosas pendientes y no me encuentro muy bien que digamos- decía Gintoki bajando su mano hacia su Bokuto de madera y rápidamente voltear hacia el policía y atacarlo, sin embargo este se encontraba agachando la cabeza hacia Gintoki que tenía un tic nervioso por lo que sucedía. Pasaron varios minutos donde Hijikata explico su problema hacia el permanentado que tenía su mirada pegada a su bebida –así que… quieres mi ayuda para cubrirte en el evento de Anime de mañana y no puedes pedírselo a tus subordinados por miedo a la vergüenza, a la pareja de gorilas porque solo empeorarían las cosas, a la loca de los Kunai y tampoco a la gorda de las donas- resumió Gintoki aburrido de hasta respirar –sí, básicamente, mañana es un día importante en mi vida, mejor dicho en la vida de Toshi y necesito de tu ayuda- pidió Hijikata casi suplicante, Gintoki odiaba cuando la otra personalidad del policía salía a flote, un apasionado con el tema Otaku o Idols que no tiene nada que ver con el –no lo sé, mañana es nuestro día libre y pensaba ir con Tohru a ser unas compras…- sin poder seguir hablando Hijikata le paso un fajo de billetes ante la mirada perezosa del otro –no soy alguien que se mueva con el dinero ¿sabes?- pronto el adicto a la nicotina paso otro rollo de dinero -¿con quién crees que estas tratando? Puede que sea pobre pero conservo mi dignidad- nuevamente Hijikata paso un rollo más grueso de dinero – ¿a qué hora empieza tu evento?- decía Gintoki poniéndose a contar todo el fajo de billetes mientras que Hijikata lo miraba con acusación –de verdad no comprendo como Tohru no puede ver tus artimañas- Gintoki solo volteo mirándolo con indiferencia -¿Qué tanto me miras?- el permanentado solo lo ignoro y volvió a contar su dinero –acaso ¿quieres que lleve a Tohru a la convención con nosotros?- anuncio este bebiendo un poco de su trago notando la reacción nerviosa de su compañero –bueno… yo…- tartamudeaba este por lo bajo sin poder articular palabra alguna –la llevare con su vestido de sirvienta- confirmo Gintoki al momento en que Hijikata le habría un maletín lleno de dinero –si por favor- Gintoki no entendía las intenciones del general del Shinsengumi pero decidió ignorarlo, dinero era dinero –bien, solo espero no hagas que me arrepienta de esto- saliendo de ahí se dirigió a casa, tenía el presentimiento de que mañana sería un día muy agotador.

Y así fue, Gintoki estaba con Tohru a las a fueras del evento y ya veían como los puestos estaban listos para vender -¿Por qué teníamos que venir Gin Chan? Se suponía que hoy seriamos tu y yo- señalaba la rubia haciendo un puchero infantil ante la indiferencia de su jefe que veía como todos esos jóvenes desperdiciaban su dinero en diferentes artículos, lo gracioso era que le recordó cuando acompañaba Shinpachi a comprar los discos de aquella idol Terakado Tsuu, sin duda le traía viejos recuerdos pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la espalda por parte de Tohru –perdón, te veías como un fantasma y pensé que estabas muerto- aclaro está cargando al permanentado en su hombro como saco –lo mejor será irnos- aclamo está feliz hasta que se tropezó con alguien –fíjate por donde vas ¿estas ciego o qué?- gritaba Tohru malhumorada por el accidente viendo que se trataba del adicto a la nicotina de los Shinsengumi pero… algo diferente, más bien su vestimenta era diferente a lo usual de su uniforme –no sé si esto es divertido o triste- Gintoki despertaba del golpe y noto a Hijikata vestido como Toshi –Tohru, hagas lo que hagas no lo mates, está en una etapa… algo complicada- fue lo único que dijo el permanentado mientras la rubia solo bufo con indiferencia ante Hijikata que parecía nervioso ante ella –lo que sea- contesto este bajando a su jefe para luego seguir a Toshi en su modo hikkikomori, llegado a un gran puesto donde habían varios artilugios basados en la Idol Tsuu que Toshi admiraba con gran pasión –Gintoki, tu hazte cargo de las ventas en lo que yo y Tohru controlamos el orden de las colas- fue la orden de este que para nada le agrado al permanentado –espera, yo quiero estar con Gin Chan- pedía Tohru alarmada de irse a otra parte, después de todo la única razón por la que estaba ahí era por petición de Gintoki –bueno, supongo que será por unas cuantas horas- dijo el permanentado moviendo la mercadería que vendería al público, asqueándose de una que otra cosa preguntándose como la juventud compraba esas cosas –está bien, solo cuídate- pronuncio Tohru cabizbaja retirándose con Toshi a hacer los otros labores. Ambos se encargaban de controlar la enorme cola de fanáticos que había en el lugar para mantener el orden durante el evento –no sé porque estamos haciendo esto, solo basta con uno de nosotros- arremetió la rubia sosteniendo una pancarta que indicaba el fin de la cola mientras a su lado Hijikata fumaba como de costumbre –no creas que esto será trabajo fácil, se pondrá peor es por eso que le pedí a tu jefe que te trajera- susurro este por lo bajo sin percatarse en como Tohru se ahogaba con el olor a nicotina debido a su nariz más sensible que el de los humanos -¿Cómo podría ponerse peor? Todos aquí están muy tranquilos- contesto esta sin saber que había involucrado la mala suerte, de repente el suelo empezó a temblar mostrando a un gran Tsunami de personas que venían por la puerta principal como si de animales se tratase –¿tenías que hablar?- pronto ambos fueron engullidos por el mar de gente que se esparcía por todo el sitio mandando a volar a todos los presentes, Hijikata sentía como toda esa gente empezaba a aplastarlo tanto así que incluso lo obligaban a cerrar un ojo por la apretadera que había dificultándole la visibilidad –quítense y respeten la fila malditos, los hare cometer Seppuku- gritaba el azabache queriendo liberar sus extremidades sin mucho éxito pero de un empujón lo logro, pero aún muy alto costo -¿pero qué? Se siente muy suave, como si de unos bollos se tratase… y de los grandes- decía este recobrando la vista poco a poco para toparse con algo que le helo la sangre, ahí mismo estaba tocando uno de los pechos de Tohru, está por el contrario no podía darse cuenta debido al tumulto de gente mientras Hijikata tenía cierta línea de sangre bajando por su nariz, pronto dejo esos pensamientos al recibir un codazo en su cabeza desmayándose por el momento vivido. Más tarde este despertó agitadamente tumbado en un banco viendo para todos lados -¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- decía este tocándose el rostro como si tuviese un fuerte dolor para luego ser empapado por un balde de agua fría cortesía de Tohru –te caíste y te tuve que traer aquí ¿de verdad no eres un inútil?- preguntaba está acomodándose las manos en su cadera mirándolo con desaprobación –por supuesto que no soy un inútil- reclamo este notando como el enorme disturbio se había calmado, ya no era una lucha campal por los artículos que se vendían -¿adónde me trajiste? Este no es el lugar- indico el azabache con los dedos en su mentón –solo los tranquilice, fue difícil pero nada que un buen golpe no resuelva ¿verdad chicos?- pregunto esta hacia todo el público que voltearon el rostro asustando a Hijikata, casi todos tenían el rostro desfigurado e inclusive algunos estaban censurados –esos malditos, si pudiera los destruiría a todos pero… Gin Chan se enojaría conmigo si lo hiciera- hablo la rubia estando de mal humor -¿pero qué rayos pudieron hacerte para que los golpees así?- sin saberlo, esa pregunta irrito más aun a Tohru que apretó sus nudillo con tal presión que las venas en su cuerpo se resaltaron violentamente al oír eso –uno de esos bastardos me toco el seno, no pude ver quien era así que me encargue de cada uno, pero si llego a encontrar al maldito…- Tohru estaba con ansias de matar, le habían tocado una parte sensible que solo un hombre tenía el derecho de poder meter su cara o estrujarlo, el solo pensar que Gintoki se enterase la llenaba de vergüenza como si una esposa engañase a su marido cuando este salía a trabajar –sí que se pudran, son unos degenerados- gritaba Hijikata a lo loco aventando basura a todos mientras palidecía por haber sobrevivido a una muerte segura de milagro, si no se hubiese desmayado Tohru lo habría desmembrado como a un animal –(mierda, si se entera que fui yo estoy acabado, no solo yo si no la reputación del Shinsengumi)- pensaba este totalmente alterado pero mejor seguir fingiendo que haber muerto. Así pasaron unas buenas horas donde ambos se mantuvieron avanzando con la fila hasta el cansancio, los 2 estaban deshidratados y ya era medio día, sin lugar a dudas era un horno el estar parados ahí mismo

**_AL OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD_**

Se encontraban Katsura y Elizabeth ayudando a Kanna en su tarea de la escuela, al parecer la pequeña tenía una tarea de investigación sobre insectos y el ver que su jefe y Tohru habían ido a ser otra cosa decidió pedirle ayuda a su Tío Katsura como ella lo llamaba, el Joui sin mucho que hacer aparte de dar un golpe de estado al gobierno aceptó la invitación de la pequeña y justamente se encontraban en un gran parque –Kanna, creo que encontré lo que buscabas- la mencionada salió de unos arbustos para mirar que se trataba de unos escorpiones debajo de una piedra, tenía que admitir que Katsura era bueno encontrando insectos mejor que ella, Zura por el contrario se mostraba orgulloso de lo que hacía –"abre bien la boca"- decía el cartel de Elizabeth mientras Katsura aventaba al cielo los insectos que encontraba y Kanna los atrapaba en el aire devorándolos de un mordisco por casi 3 minutos. Al terminar notaron que ya no había ni una mendiga cigarra por los alrededores –"de alguna manera eso es perturbador"- decía el cartel del pelicano mirando como la pequeña masticaba lo que parecía ser unas arañas de por ahí para luego sacar su libreta –las arañas son más suaves que los escorpiones- anotaba esta con unos pequeños dibujos en su cuaderno, Katsura incluso le daba observaciones y consejos, solo Elizabeth verificaba que Kanna no se enfermase –listo, al siguiente parque- señalo Katsura junto a Elizabeth que llevaba de la mano a Kanna para que no hiciese algún desmadre, no se arriesgaría con la niña del samuray plateado

**_EN EL EVENTO HIKKIKOMORI_**

Tras un largo día de actuar como pastores de un rebaño de ovejas, Hijikata y Tohru estaban sentados en una banca con la lengua hacia a fuera, sin duda alguna necesitaban agua en especial Tohru debido a su condición de Dragón/reptil –acabo de recordar por qué estos eventos no deben ser subestimados- concluyo Tohru estando sin energía alguna, agradecería que Gintoki la llevara luego a alguna fuente de agua –ya terminamos aquí, será mejor ir a buscar a ese inútil- propuso el hombre mayonesa logrando que Tohru frunciendo el ceño –no es un inútil y su nombre es Gin Chan- defendió esta rápidamente olvidando la calor que tenía –si como digas- contesto el otro poniéndose en marcha junto a la rubia al puesto donde se suponía debía estar el permanentado topándose con la sorpresa que ya no se encontraba ahí logrando irritar a Hijikata –ese maldito, solo tenía una cosa que hacer- Tohru solo busco con la mirada logrando reconocer cierta cabellera plateada a lo lejos, sin poder ver en qué momento Hijikata se encontraba golpeando a Gintoki por haber dejado el puesto abandonado –no te pedí mucho, solo una cosa y tenías que fallar- arremetía Hijikata hacia Gintoki que señalo hacia su alrededor enseñando que la mayoría iba con la mercadería que se suponía Gintoki iba a vender –hace mucho que termine de vender tus cosas tarado- reprendía Gintoki intentando zafarse al azabache de encima –lo siento ¿pero que hacías aquí?- fue lo único que dijo el azabache intentando desviar el tema al notar que Tohru se acercaba viendo a alguien más –Fafnir, no sabía que volviste a esos gustos, honestamente pensé que los habías dejado- declaro esta hacia su compañero que se intrigo al verla –¿se conocen?- decía Hijikata viendo como Tohru conversaba amigablemente con el otro azabache del puesto –trabaja en el bar de Otose, es conocido nuestro- respondió Gintoki limpiándose el polvo para luego recoger sus compras –si necesitas otro tomo solo avisa- aconsejo Fafnir tranquilamente, después de todo era el único cliente que tenía en todo ese lugar –a todo esto ¿Qué se supone que vendes?- Hijikata cogió uno de los libros del puesto para quedar en silencio por varios segundos –hagas lo que hagas no los leas en voz alta, son maldiciones reales y efectivas- advirtió la rubia con paranoia de que el adicto a la Nicotina elevase la voz, mientras que este miraba en estado de Shock aquellos escritos diabólicos, incluso podía sentir la maldad en esas páginas, comparadas a las maldiciones que Sougo le hacía de pequeño, las de aquel sujeto llamado Fafnir era mucho mejores e incluso decía como hacerlas paso a paso, hasta por ahí creyó ver una libreta con un título extraño que decía "Death Note" –oye que esto no es peligroso, si alguien los comprase sería muy peligroso- reclamo Hijikata preocupado de que esos libros se distribuyesen por todo Edo, en manos equivocadas seria el fin de una era pero en eso… un sudor frio recorrió su vertebra al mirar a lo lejos como Gintoki se iba caminando con varias bolsas en sus manos –Fafnir ¿cierto? Que se llevó ese idiota- señalo hacia Gintoki que apresuraba el paso –se llevó mis mejores libros, dijo que les daría un buen uso, hablo algo acerca de destruir al Shinsengumi, al Mimawarigumi y a cierto clan. Lo normal- contesto el azabache para ver como Hijikata empezaba a corretear a Gintoki para incinerar esos libros. Al final de cuentas todo lo que compro Gintoki termino hecho cenizas a manos de Hijikata que respiraba agitadamente con un lanzallamas en su espalda –vamos Gin Chan, si te preocupa eso en casa Elma y yo haremos más maldiciones para ti- trataba de consolar Tohru logrando que su jefe levantase la mirada ya más tranquila –qué más da, supongo que será a la antigua- Tohru no entendió la indirecta pero pronto sus sentidos la avisaron de algo, hecho que su jefe noto –Tohru, hoy me escuchas- llamaba este viendo como la rubia señalaba hacia varios jóvenes disfrazados –Gin Chan ¿Por qué no me dijiste que había seres de otros mundos?- Gintoki no comprendió la respuesta así que solo parpadeo unas cuantas veces mirando en la misma dirección –apoko esa bruja es real- menciono este mirando detenidamente a una jovencita que vestía provocativamente ante los ojos de los hombres –quizás quiera una foto conmigo- añadió Gintoki pensativamente para luego sentir como su cabeza era estrellada con el suelo violentamente varias veces –la única mujer que puedes ver soy yo, esa es solo una bruja fea con un hechizo de ilusión- gritaba Tohru con voz de ultratumba que alejaba a los que pasaban –entonces que me dices de esa chica disfrazada de zorro- señalo el permanentado hacia una señora voluptuosa que era nada más que menos una mitad humana mitad Kitsune y que no era para nada fea, solo un poco mayor que Tohru, pero claro que la rubia no lo tomo nada bien pues levanto a Gintoki del suelo para ejecutar un suplex Alemán que por poco y destroza a Gintoki que seguía con la misma mirada –que tiene esa vieja que no tenga yo, si yo soy tu leal esclava sexual- solo bastaron esas últimas palabras para que todo el mundo quedase callado, mirando detenidamente hacia Gintoki que poco a poco se ponía nervioso por lo escuchado –Tohru, no es un buen momento para hablar sobre eso, no aquí por favor- pidió este amablemente sintiendo como Hijikata lo agarraba del cuello furiosamente –así te quería atrapar puerco, ya se me hacía extraño que vivieras con ella y no intentases nada maldito degenerado- pronto varios hombres empezaron a insultar a Gintoki sobre cómo era posible de tratar a alguien tan hermosa como Tohru mientras las mujeres consolaban a la rubia que parecía como si hubiese sufrido un gran trauma; no hace falta mencionar que la reputación de Gintoki se fue al caño después de la escena que hizo Tohru, ahora al menos lo pensaría 2 veces antes de ver a otras mujeres en compañía de Tohru. Esta por el contrario lucia satisfecha al lograr que su jefe pasara tiempo de calidad con ella sentados en un banco, claro que agradecería que Hijikata no estuviera ahí mirándolos de reojo –así que… eres una Amanto- dedico el hombre mayonesa al momento en que Gintoki le tapó la boca a su amiga para que no hablase sobre que era una dragona, no quería lidiar con más problemas –Tohru, dijiste que aquí hay harta gente parecida a ti, porque no sacas tu verdadera forma- propuso el permanentado alegrando a la rubia que solo asintió para despegar un par de alas y su cola de Dragón, cosa que sorprendió a Hijikata que se cayó para atrás por la sorpresa –no me dijiste que podía hacer eso- replico este levantándose del suelo –nunca preguntaste- fue la rápida respuesta de Tohru sin percatarse en cómo estaba llamando la atención de la mayoría del publico

-disculpa, puedo tomarte una foto-

-yo también-

-y yo-

Eran las peticiones de una larga cola de aficionados que por poco y aplastaban a Tohru nuevamente si no fuera por Hijikata que los intimido con la mirada manteniéndolos a l margen –si quieres sacarse una foto con ellas, tendrán que hacer una muy larga fila, entendieron mocosos- añadió este severamente mientras Gintoki empezaba a cobrar a los fotógrafos por cada foto de Tohru –son 5000 por cada foto, tómalo o déjalo- fue la ganga de Gintoki que hizo hacer crecer aún más la fila por una foto de Tohru –pero si serás un…- decía Hijikata cabreado por el comportamiento del permanentado, pero el ver que Tohru se esforzaba posando para las fotos lo cayo, si ella lo aceptaba quien era el para impedírselo. Después de 6 horas de arduo trabajo el trio lucia cansado por todo lo que tuvieron que hacer, menos Gintoki que lucía feliz por los billetes en sus bolsillos –será mejor regresar a casa Gin Chan, Lucoa debe estar preocupada- afirmo la rubia cansadamente saliendo de ahí junto a su jefe –esperen- Hijikata solo miraba al suelo debido a lo que estaba a punto de pedir -¿Qué quieres ahora? Si quieres el dinero de las ventas lo deje en tu puesto- contesto el permanentado perezosamente limpiándose la nariz con unos billetes –no es eso tonto, yo solo… quería…- el comandante a la nicotina no podía creer que cayera tan bajo, hablar de esa manera tan ridícula por algo como eso, sin duda su escuadrón se burlaría de el por cómo se comportaba –habla rápido, nuestro Dorama está a punto de comenzar- recalco Tohru con prisa mirando como el azabache sacaba una cámara –pido una foto contigo- hablo formalmente haciendo una reverencia el general del Shinsengumi asustando al par que lo miraba –todo ese alboroto por una foto, de verdad que eres extraño- analizo Tohru llevando su mano a la cara por lo que tenía que soportar –bien, dame la cámara, así terminaremos más rápido- pidió Gintoki calibrando la cámara mientras Tohru se posicionaba junto a Hijikata que solo se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, el solo quería una foto de Tohru, nunca pensó que su petición fuese una foto con Tohru –bien, miren a la cámara- ordeno Gintoki posicionándose en lo que Hijikata se daba bofetadas mentalmente por su comportamiento tan absurdo frente a la rubia de coletas y traje de sirvienta –ni se te ocurra ir mostrando esa foto por ahí- fue el único comentario de Tohru cruzada de brazos mirando a otro lado, entre tanto Hijikata solo suspiro, aquella chica sí que era directa en lo que decía –si tú lo dices- contesto este para luego ver venir el flash de la cámara.

Luego de eso Gintoki y Tohru se marcharon dejando a Hijikata que ordenaba las cosas de su puesto de venta estando sentado mientras fumaba un cigarrillo como su costumbre manda, molestosamente después su teléfono sonó, al parecer se trataba de Kondo que lo necesitaba urgentemente en el cuartel, ya colgando solo disfruto el olor del tabaco para luego posar su mirada en su teléfono móvil –no hay nada de malo, en esto, solo es una amiga, si solo una amiga- se repetía este una y otra vez dejando el móvil a un lado dejando su ver su fondo de pantalla donde estaba la foto que se tomó con Tohru hace unos momentos.


	9. EL MATRIMONIO SIGNIFICA

EL MATRIMONIO SIGNIFICA QUE TENDRÁS MALOS ENTENDIDOS (TODA TU VIDA)

Siendo un día viernes, Kanna había asistido a clases por órdenes de Lucoa, si quería seguir yendo a la escuela tendría que asistir por lo menos unas 4 veces al mes y al parecer había ido en un buen día. La profesora de turno les informo a la última hora que el fin de semana habría un festival deportivo y que todos debían traer a sus padres, específicamente a Papá y a Mamá, no falto un segundo para que todos los niños saltasen de sus asientos para ir directo a sus casas y avisar a sus padres. Solo Kanna se había quedado sola en el salón con la interrogante sobre ese evento, había asistido a uno que otro evento como ese en el pasado pero… aún seguía sin comprenderlo del todo, con mucha ilusión decidió contarle la notica a las demás Dragonas y a su jefe. Pero llegando a casa no escucho las palabras que quería escuchar –Lo siento Kanna, mañana estaré ocupada en Yoshiwara. Hinowa me llamo para hablar sobre unos asuntos importantes- fue la declaración de Lucoa que yacía organizando unos documentos en un sobre. Si la rubia revisaba papeles firmados significaba que el asunto debía ser serio; cuando se lo pidió a Tohru solo pudo ver como esta estaba postrada en la cama con la temperatura muy alta inclusive para una Dragona como ella, al parecer había agarrado un resfriado que la dejaría en la cama durante unos días –no te preocupes, todavía puedo…- queriendo pararse de la cama inútilmente, Tohru dio un fuerte estornudo que delataba su estado médico, simplemente mal y por mucho que quería salir de la cama se le dificultaba el hacerlo. Gintoki por otra parte solo veía sentado desde su sillón como la pequeña lucia cabizbaja mientras se acurrucaba sobre Sadaharu al no conseguir lo que quería –tranquilízate Kanna, no es para tanto. Mañana nos divertiremos solo nosotros 2- intento este animarla inútilmente porque el semblante decaído de la pequeña seguía en su rostro hasta que escucharon como la puerta de la entrada se habría, al parecer Elma había salido por unas hierbas para hacer la medicina de Tohru, después de todo la medicina convencional de los humanos no era para nada efectiva en los Dragones como ellas –ya llegue- tan pronto entro a la sala se topó con la mirada suplicante de Kanna mientras el permanentado dormía en su sillón con una revista en su cara como de costumbre. Poco después Kanna prosiguió a informarle su problema a Elma sobre el festival deportivo –por favor, te lo suplico- pidió Kanna haciendo sus mejores ojos de cachorro esperando una respuesta afirmativa de Elma que solo trago duro, después de todo parecía que la pequeña tenia puesta todas sus esperanzas en ella por alguna razón –no creo poder ir Kanna, tengo que preparar la medicina de Tohru y ver que su estado mejore en los próximos 3 días. Lo siento- la excusa era válida, después de todo alguien debía encargarse de Tohru mañana pero eso era algo que a Gintoki le molestaba –Kanna, no entiendo porque quieres traer más gente, acaso no es suficiente con el querido Gintoki- decía este en su misma posición con la revista en la cara hacia la albina que estaba hecha bolita en una esquina siendo lamida por el enorme perro blanco como único consuelo –bueno, el asunto es que me dijeron que debía llevar a mis padres y… solo tengo a Gin Chan… así que me falta una…- sin poder terminar sus palabras Elma la tenía agarrando de las manos con delicadeza y mirada firme –por supuesto que te acompañare- pronto los ojos de Kanna se agrandaron de alegría levantando el pulgar hacia Gintoki que las miraba de forma acusatoria –que no se suponía que debías cuidar a Tohru… ¿Elma?- la mencionada solo escupió hacia un lado con oír ese nombre –la verdad no sé porque me impresiono, lo que quiero saber es porque cambiaste de parecer, hace poco parecías muy dedicada a cuidar a Tohru-

Elma solo inflo su pecho con orgullo –ella siempre dice que no necesita de mi ayuda o que estoy muy gorda, siempre se la pasa insultándome- arremetía esta con varias venas de ira que resaltaban de su rostro asustando un poco a Gintoki que solo sudaba a cantaros en su sitio, jamás pensó que una simple pregunta lo llevaría a esa situación –tranquilízate Elma, quizás ella no lo quiso decir… de esa manera- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente al permanentado que estaba por saltar por la ventana debido a la situación nada cómoda –pero eso ya no importa, mañana será mi gran día y nadie ni nada lo arruinara- dedico esta con energía misma que su jefe no sabía de donde sacaba, así que solo volteo su atención hacia la otra Dragona –Kanna ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- esta solo prosiguió a informarle sobre lo que necesitaba y el asunto del festival deportivo, de alguna manera Gintoki entendió las circunstancias de la pequeña y el ¿Por qué? Estaba tan insistente –¿y si decimos que soy padre soltero? Las familias de 2 son muy comunes hoy en día- con solo decir eso sintió como una enorme aura depresiva inundaba el ambiente, mirando hacia la cocina estaba Elma a punto de clavarse un cuchillo en su garganta alertando a Gintoki que se lanzó sobre está impidiendo la acción de Elma que lloraba desenfrenadamente casi inundando la casa. Pasaron unos buenos momentos en los que Gintoki la tranquilizo aceptando que ambos llevarían mañana a Kanna –Elma, Kanna. Vayan a dormir si quieren despertar temprano, yo hare unas cosas para mañana- dedico el permanentado saliendo a la calle junto a Sadaharu, las mencionadas solo obedecieron y fueron a dormir, o eso quisieron hacer si no fuera porque Tohru se la pasaba pataleando toda la noche, Elma la hubiera golpeado para que se tranquilizase pero la felicidad del siguiente día gano sobre sus pensamientos homicidas. Al día siguiente Elma fue la que se levantó primero despertando cuidadosamente a Kanna para no despertar a Tohru y Lucoa que dormían plácidamente, después de todo eran las 6 de la mañana y Elma quería que ese día fuera perfecto, solo se preguntaba dónde estaba Gintoki, no lo encontró durmiendo así que tal vez ya se había levantado antes que ellas, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que este se encontraba durmiendo mientras usaba a Sadaharu como almohada en la sala, estuvo a punto de darle un sermón bien merecido si no fuera porque a la vista, justo en la cocina se encontraba barios Bentos de comida ya listos, incluso la ropa deportiva de Kanna y un vestido estaban ordenados y planchados para que ambas los usasen, Elma solo esbozo una sonrisa hacia Gintoki que roncaba como abuelo con una enorme burbuja en su nariz que crecía y se achicaba con su respiración –no tenías que hacerlo… tonto- susurro esta por lo bajo mientras tapaba a este hasta su cuello con una cobija.

Pasaron un par de horas donde Elma se encargó de alistar lo demás, Gintoki solo despertaba bostezando, después de todo no estaba al 100% al dormir tan tarde, solo vio como Kanna y Elma estaban ya listas en la puerta platicando sobre como seria ese evento –oh Gin Chan, date prisa o llegaremos tarde- pedía Elma gentilmente pero con cierta vergüenza hacia su jefe que se le quedo viendo por unos buenos momentos aun con los ojos somnolientos, todos los días lo saludaba de la misma manera pero esa mañana, tenía algo peculiar –Elma ¿de dónde sacaste ese vestido?- pregunto este confundido, es cierto que le había dejado las prendas para que ella se los pusiera pero no exactamente esas. Elma vestía un mini vestido Cheongsam oriental color negro con un escote considerablemente apretado y un pequeño agujero que resaltaba la línea entre sus 2 senos que le cubría desde su cuello hasta un poco más abajo de su intimidad apretándole un poco la cadera resaltando en el transcurso sus delgada figura dejando muy poco a la imaginación y unos tacones negros con unas medias transparentes tan largas que la cubrían hasta la mitad de sus muslos. No hacía falta resaltar que la Dragona se moría de la vergüenza por estar vistiendo ese atuendo tan revelador y atrevido, Gintoki por instinto mismo volteo hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban durmiendo Tohru viendo por unos instantes a Lucoa que sea reia detrás de la puerta –(esa degenerada…)- pensaba Gintoki detenidamente pensando en la rubia mayor que se partía de la risa en la otra habitación al ser ella la culpable de su situación actual, no importa como lo mirase Elma vestia lencería… y al parecer una muy proocativa. Pero decidió ignorarla para resolver el problema en frente –quítate ese traje Elma, si sales así a la calle parecerás una exhibicionista o una pervertida- mando este perezosamente mientras pasaba a un lado de ella, pensando que había despertado a tiempo para impedir que Elma saliese en esas ropas diminutas y ahorrarse las miradas de lobos hambrientos de los hombres que caminaban por todo Edo, mas su tranquilidad se fue al tacho cuando escucho la declaración de Elma –¿perdón?- pregunto este hacia la Dragona que por obra de un milagro, tenía la respiración tranquila y al parecer toda la vergüenza se esfumo de ella –¿estas consiente de cómo estas vestida? Pareces una pervertida, oye ¿me estas escuchando?- decía este un tanto desesperado de ver como sus palabras no tenían efecto alguno al ver como Elma tenía un rostro serio –ya te dije que no, siempre que quiero usar algo lindo para ti me dices que no. Pero cuando Tohru lo hace tu no le dices nada, no es justo- recrimino está molesta por el comportamiento de su jefe que tenía una gota en su nuca y antes de siquiera contestar esa acusación Elma paso por su lado ligeramente molesta agarrando de la mano a Kanna –iré al festival vestida así, te guste o no te guste- enfatizo está saliendo de ahí malhumorada dejando a Gintoki ligeramente consternado, de aquí cuando ella se mostraba así; por lo usual era amable y gentil como una hermana mayor con las demás y como una hija obediente para el pero… al parecer había amanecido con el pie izquierdo, al menos ese era el punto lógico del samuray que prosiguió a seguirlas, dejarlas solas no era una opción y más aun con el cambio hormonal de Elma.

Tal y como predijo Gintoki, por las calles donde caminaban este veía como Elma se llevaba las miradas de todos el público masculino y la de la mayoría de las mujeres que veían con envidia y celos como la dragona presumía su figura con aquel atuendo revelador y para rematar daba la impresión que ya había tenido una hija al tener de la mano a Kanna que lucía feliz por como todo había salido como ella quería, al menos en un sentido. Pero no duro mucho la felicidad de la pequeña hasta que unos hombres mayores les cerraron el camino, claras eran sus intenciones sucias con solo observar como los viejos miraban lascivamente el cuerpo de Elma –dime preciosa ¿no quieres que tu hija tenga un nuevo padrastro?- a continuación la mayoría empezaba a silbar mientras babeaba con cada movimiento que hacia la azabache –estoy casada- fue la única respuesta de esta que ponía a Kanna mas cerca de ella mientras levantaba su brazo enseñando una sortija de oro puro adornado con pequeños diamantes, el grupo entero de en frente salto de entusiasmo al momento en que llamaron a los demás de sus compañeros que salían de los callejones o basureros –veras preciosa, mis muchachos y yo necesitamos compañía, pero tal parece que encontramos más de lo que buscábamos, así que ¿Cuánto cobras por hora?- fue la burla de uno de los tantos hombres que no tenían pensado hacer nada bueno con Elma –a mi marido no le gustara para nada el cómo me hablas, así que pide perdón o te ira muy mal- ordeno esta hacia el sujeto que le había dirigido la palabra pero que se reia descontroladamente –eres el tipo de mujer que me gusta, está decidido, te hare mía maldita mujerzuela… todos a ella- grito este como loco mientras se reia pero… nada pasaba, el repugnante hombre volteo hacia atrás topándose con una desagradable escena, todos sus compañeros tenían el rostro desfigurados, algunos tenían espuma en su boca debido a la fuerte lesión que recibieron, sin tener la oportunidad de gritar, este recibió un fuerte golpe en su entrepierna dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente igual que el resto. Pronto una de las vecinas que había presenciado lo ocurrido empezó a marcar a la policía, entre tanto Elma lucia satisfecha por cómo habían resultado las cosas al ver a su jefe en frente como miraba con pereza hacia los degenerados en el piso –maldición, es por esto que no quise que vistieras así- fueron las únicas palabras de Gintoki mientras se rascaba la nuca de su cabeza notando como Elma y Kanna pasaban a un costado suyo –¿ni un gracias? Al menos pueden esperarme para caminar juntos- proclamo este con los ojos entrecerrados queriendo alcanzarlas más solo escucho la risilla de Elma -¿Qué es tan gracioso? Por si no te has dado cuenta, aparecerán más como ellos queriéndote hacer cosas malas… tonta- recrimino el permanentado llegando a alcanzarlas más solo se sorprendió por la expresión de su amiga, no estaba ni molesta ni feliz, simplemente estaba tranquila como si se tratase de otra persona –eso nunca pasara- fue la simple respuesta de esta que hizo que la ceja de Gintoki se levantara en señal de no comprender nada –porque tu estarás ahí para protegerme… después de todo… soy tu esposa ¿recuerdas?- indico está levantando su mano izquierda enseñando la sortija de compromiso que llevaba en su dedo anular mientras el permanentado por instinto mismo miro hacia abajo dándose con una gran sorpresa –¿cuándo fue que…?- se había dado cuenta que también traía un anillo de matrimonio en mano derecha igualito al que tenía puesto Elma –Otose me dijo que toda pareja de recién casados debe tener un anillo de compromiso, si vamos a ser los padres de Kanna hay que hacerlo bien- recalco esta con una mirada sincera lo cual petrifico a su jefe, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de reclamarle o negarse como él siempre lo haría. De hecho, Gintoki estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por aquella declaración, pero solo vasto con ver la mirada inocente y curiosa de Kanna para que se tragase su orgullo, después de todo había escuchado por propias palabras de Tohru que Kanna no tuvo los mejores padres del mundo; a no ser que el que te abandonen a penas nazcas sea un gran mérito fraternal. Esa niña al menos se merecía un ambiente familiar para que creciera por un buen camino y no terminase hecho una basura de la sociedad que todo mundo odie… como él.

Con un gran suspiro de derrota, atrajo a Elma a su costado para enrollar su brazo derecho con el de ella sorprendiéndola por esa acción -¿Gin Chan?- decía esta con un notorio sonrojo al sentir como su jefe voluntariamente la había acercado hacia él –tu misma lo dijiste ¿no? Somos los padres de Kanna, así que iremos al festival de esta forma te guste… o no te guste- dedico este maliciosamente queriendo devolverle las mismas palabras que esta le dijo justo antes de salir pero… Elma se había pegado tanto a su cuerpo que el brazo de Gintoki se había hundido entre los 2 pechos de su amiga que lucía totalmente satisfecha con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas al tener lo que quería –que no se suponía que debías enojarte o algo así, esto no es lo que tenía en mente- indico Gintoki algo nervioso por la situación –a veces cuando planeas una cosa, te sale totalmente diferente- añadió está dirigiéndole una mirada mucho más hermosa que alguien le haya dado; claro que la gente que pasaba no dejaba de mirarlos en especial a Elma por como vestía ese atuendo mientras abrazaba del brazo al permanentado que mantenía la vista al frente para no desmayarse, solo Kanna se mantuvo al margen por no saber lo que pasaba –los adultos son complicados-

**_FESTIVAL DEPORTIVO_**

Apenas llegaron, la envidia del público no se hizo esperar al mirar como Elma había venido vestida, en especial el público femenino que estaban que devoraban con los ojos a la Dragona mientras esta tenía una gran sonrisa, poco o nada le importaba lo que las demás piensen de ella, estaba con Gintoki y eso le era más que suficiente; de hecho, de alguna forma le gustaba ser el centro de atención en todo ese lugar lleno de familias. Pronto las competencias darían inicio ya que se escuchó por la alta voz de la escuela que ordenaba al alumnado para prepararse para el festival –ve y diviértete, nosotros estaremos apoyándote desde las gradas ¿cierto Gin Chan?- decía Elma poniéndose de cuclillas para estar a la altura de Kanna sin percatarse de que el vesido pegado a su cuerpo, ahora estaba completamente unida a ella resaltando su figura sexy y mejor aún para el jefe de la Yorosuya que tenía una vista perfecta de la parte posterior de su amiga que parecía querer tentarlo o provocarlo intencionalmente al posicionarse de esa forma –Elma, creo que sería mejor irnos a sentar- proclamo este estando detrás de ella viendo a todos lados como los hombres querían asaltar sobre su amiga, quería llevársela de ahí hacia las gradas al ver que llamaban la atención de la mayoría de gente que pasaba –los veré en el almuerzo- pronto Kanna prosiguió a retirarse dejando al dúo que la miraba desde lejos entrar al Gimnasio con sus compañeros –supongo que nosotros nos sentaremos por allá- señalo Elma hacia unos lugares vacíos entre las gradas donde podrían ver perfectamente las actividades de los niños, entre tanto, el permanentado tenía perdido la vista como si estuviese concentrado en encontrar a alguien con la mirada, alguien sumamente peligroso no solo para el sino para Elma y Kanna, rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir que era jalado de su brazo por su compañera –vamos rápido, nos ganaran si no nos apresuramos- repitió está yendo junto a su jefe que solo ladeo la cabeza queriendo olvidar lo que pensaba, había venido para acompañar a Elma y Kanna y eso es lo que haría, pasado los minutos todos los padres de familia vieron el desfile de cada Aula junto a una pequeña ceremonia de inauguración donde el representante de su aula diría un juramento, cosas de las escuelas que no le interesaba a Gintoki que solo comía el algodón de azúcar que había comprado, solo cuando Kanna salió como representante de su aula para juramentar fue cuando Gintoki puso su máxima atención, eso sería lo más normal para un padre al ver a su hija adoptiva realizar algo en público, solo que Gintoki se veía como uno de esos fanáticos de Idols pero con la característica de que traía puesto mercancía con el rostro de la albina mientras que Elma a su lado, para sorpresa de todos realizaba los mismos movimientos de su "Esposo" con una sonrisa levantando unos pompones de colores como si fuese una animadora en apoyo de Kanna que miraba a lo lejos levantando su pulgar en afirmación –tus padres sí que son divertidos- declaro Seita que había estado viendo desde hace un buen rato el comportamiento tan alegre de su amiga –sí, son los peores- contesto esta con energía viendo como aquel dúo seguía con sus porras. Finalizado la pequeña ceremonia prosiguieron con la temática principal de los deportes que realizarían los niños; cuando le toco participar a Kanna no se hicieron esperar las porras por parte de Gintoki y Elma en especial con esta última que cada vez que hacia un movimiento el mini Cheongsam oriental recalcaba sus pechos y las caderas para la buena vista del público masculino que prestaba más atención a la Dragona que a sus hijos, claro que luego eran brutalmente madreados por sus esposas por ver a otras mujeres jóvenes y peor aun cuando esta estaba "Casada" a la distancia Kanna participaría en carrera de 3 piernas y para ello tuvo que juntarse a un compañero que curiosamente el único disponible era Seita –demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- declaro este a lo que la albina solo asintió con la cabeza sin darse cuenta que a la distancia Gintoki los miraba con unos binoculares rompiéndolos en el proceso –ese maldito mocoso…- viendo a todos lados pudo divisar cierta figura familiar que le metió los dedos en sus ojos, se trataba de Hinowa quien había asistido al evento deportivo con ayuda de Zenzou que estaba inmerso en su revista de la Jump de esa semana –parece que nuestros hijos participaran juntos ¿Qué ironía no?- decía Hinowa mofándose de la actitud de Gintoki que apretaba los dientes con una gran sonrisa –ya se me hacía raro que Kanna terminase con Seita- recrimino Gintoki uniendo cabos sueltos, todo era plan de esa mujer –Gin Chan, ya le toca a Kanna- señalo Elma jalándolo de su ropa para luego dirigir su mirada hacia donde estaba la albina aparentemente compitiendo en equipo junto a Seita, sin embargo eso no le era de agrado al permanentado que estaba por saltar de las gradas para separar al hijo de Hinowa de su pequeña –tranquilo Gin Chan, solo es un juego- decía Elma tratando de tranquilizarlo al sostenerlo de la cintura mientras Zenzou asomo sus ojos para ver qué era lo que pasaba –por otro lado, que curioso que estés con tan bella señorita. El evento decía que los alumnos tenían que traer a sus padres- canturreo por lo bajo y antes de que siquiera Gintoki diese una respuesta coherente, Elma se paró frente a el –es un placer volverla a ver, mucho gusto somos los padres de Kanna- dedico esta con una reverencia formal ante los ojos de Hinowa que miro el tamaño de los pechos de la dragona, concluyo que habían crecido desde la última vez que la vio –no es lo que parece, solo estamos…- pronto todos los hombres alrededor lo miraron a muerte si se atrevía a ser llorar a tan bella dama como la azabache a su lado que lo miraba preocupada por lo que diría –estamos… estamos casados- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente por cómo iban las cosas y no era un buen momento para armar un escándalo con los otros padres de familia, Hinowa solo miro el anillo que tenía Gintoki al igual que Elma –bien por ustedes 2, Gintoki asegúrate de tratarla como se merece. Si tienes a una compañera tan bella como ella debes serle fiel y en tu caso agradecer- fue la declaración amigable de Hinowa hacia Gintoki que por alguna razón se sintió insultado ¿Cómo que dar gracias? Pero al menos debía admitir que Elma era la chica más inocente que había conocido para la edad que tenía aunque empezaba a cambiar de parecer al verla de reojo, no tenía un mal cuerpo y tampoco era como las otras viejas gorilas u obsesionadas que le lanzaban cuchillos a la cabeza o que te golpeaban sin ningún arrepentimiento –por cierto Elma ¿Dónde conseguiste esa ropa?- fue la pregunta del millon que la hizo sonrojar –vera, fue Gin Chan quien…- con solo decir eso el mencionado que estaba perdido en el análisis de la dragona recibió un fuerte golpe en su estómago que lo dejo en el suelo mientras humo salía del puño de Hinowa -¿sabes? El hecho de que sea tu esposa no significa que puedas hacerla vestir con tus gustos tan enfermizos en público- recrimino esta con su típica sonrisa pero con ciertas venas en su rostro, mientras Zenzou asomo sus ojos para ver qué era lo que pasaba –parece que todo volvió a la normalidad- comento este tranquilamente volviendo a su lectura tranquila.

Desde ahí todo transcurrió con normalidad donde Kanna por extrañas razones siempre terminaba siendo la pareja de Seita en cada deporte que era de 2, Gintoki agitando su espada a diestra y siniestra con Elma a su lado que lo mantenía a raya abrazándolo por la cintura mientras aprovechaba el momento para manosear a su jefe en lo que este hacia su berrinche, después de todo una Dragona tenía sus necesidades que debía satisfacer cada cierto tiempo. Hinowa por otro lado lucia serena pero por lo bajo escondía los sobornos que le hizo a los profesores para juntar a esos 2 a la distancia –(Seita, debes aprovechar cada momento para cortejar a Kanna)- eran los pensamientos de Hinowa observando como un nuevo evento iba a empezar, al parecer se trataba de "La búsqueda de un tesoro" que era en grupos de 2 –si logramos encontrar el tesoro, nuestra clase ganara ¿estas lista Kanna?- pregunto este hacia su compañera que le devolvió la mirada determinada al mismo tiempo en que sonaba el silbato –hagámoslo- contesto está yendo junto a Seita para recibir el papel que indicaba lo que debían encontrar, la mayoría de niños rápidamente lo leyeron y salieron en búsqueda de su respectivo objeto más Seita y Kanna seguían en el mismo sitio –sucede algo… Seita- el mencionado solo trago en seco por lo que decía el dichoso papel, Kanna lo tomo y no le vio ningún problema, solo ladeo su cabeza en busca de lo que se requería para ganar hasta toparse con lo más cercano que buscaba, solo requirió para que levantase la mano hacia Gintoki que miraba a ambos lados para ver si era el a quien llamaba –creo que nos está llamando Gin Chan- dedico Elma curiosa de lo que pasaría por lo que tuvo que ir junto a su jefe llegando hasta el profesor que revisaba si el tesoro coincidía con lo que el papel pedía –ustedes 2, esto no es lo que pedía el papel, debían traer algo que representase a un demonio y a un ángel- mando el profesor logrando que Kanna bajase la cabeza en señal de haber fracasado en la búsqueda, cosa que no iba a dejar pasar por alto Gintoki que miraba con ojos de desquiciado al profesor mandando una señal indirecta que si no la hacía ganar a su pequeña no volvería a ver el amanecer otra vez, por otro lado La señorita de cabello corto que venía con el loco del permanente lucia de lo más feliz junto a un aura tranquilizadora, muy diferente a la del sujeto que lo miraba con desquicio –ustedes ganan, el demonio es el señor y el ángel es la señorita- fue la declaración del profesor al revisar nuevamente lo que pedía el papel en sus manos siendo agarrado por la camisa por Gintoki que lo jaloneaba en lo que Elma lo controlaba por atrás. Trascurrido unos juegos más, se informó por el alta vos que tomarían un receso para que todos descansasen, Seita se retiró alegremente con su familia mientras Kanna buscaba con la vista a Gintoki y Elma, hasta verlos a lo lejos debajo de un árbol donde el peli plata traía los bentos de comida en cantidad.

Ya sentados, Gintoki prosiguió a repartir la comida equitativamente como siempre lo hacía, sin embargo todo el mundo miraba asombrado como toda esa comida iba a ser devorada por esos 3 –no podrá acabar, perderá su figura si come tantas calorías- fue el comentario de una madre a la distancia viendo con satisfacción como aquella mujer de cabello corto con cola de reptil y cuerno en su frente estaba por entrar al mundo de las "Grasas" sin embargo, pasado algunos minutos ambas dragonas habían devorado todo como si fuese una merienda borrando la sonrisa de las demás que fue vista por Gintoki que poco a poco formaba una sonrisa maliciosa –que ¿celosas?- dijo este maliciosamente ante todas las presentes, si las miradas matasen Elma estaría en grave peligro. Después de todo, la comida que Elma había ingerido no había hecho ningún cambio en su cuerpo, su voluptuosa y fina figura seguía intacta –necesito una de esas- fueron las últimas palabras de un pobre hombre que miraba hacia las dragonas sin saber que su esposa estaba detrás.

Finalizado el almuerzo de todas las familias, Gintoki junto a las dragonas estaban satisfechos con la comida, menos mal que este se había anticipado una noche antes para preparar la comida sabiendo de antemano como comía Kanna cuando se emocionaba, rápidamente la pequeña estaba por retirarse al escuchar la campana que daba aviso para las finales del festival de deporte –los veré después- Gintoki solo alcanzo a esbozar una sonrisa –acábalos, no tienes por qué reprimirte- seguidamente Kanna desapareció entre la multitud de personas dejando al dúo recostado en el árbol –si utiliza toda su fuerza el festival acabara demasiado rápido- el peli plata a su lado solo ladeo la cabeza suspirando en el proceso, después de todo tenía razón, Kanna debía contenerse al jugar con esos mocosos, quizás había sido irresponsable de su parte el haberle dicho eso a la albina… espera ¿Qué? De cuando aquí él se preocupaba tanto por haber tomado una decisión, él no era del tipo de personas que actuaba con responsabilidades a no ser que la situación lo demande pero… pronto volteo su cabeza mirando atentamente donde se encontraba, no era su oficina de trabajo ni mucho menos la guerra. Se encontraba en el patio de una escuela rodeado de niños y familias, un lugar completamente al que siempre estaba acostumbrado como lo era su trabajo o sus ratos de ocio; sin querer volteo sus ojos hacia su compañera que no hacia otra cosa más que ordenar y limpiar las cosas que él y Kanna habían ensuciado al comer. Viéndola detenidamente; ella sería la mujer ideal de cualquier hombre, un buen partido como dirían todos; ella era lista, amable, razonable, atenta y todo lo que un hombre querría… pero ahí estaba, al lado de un bueno para nada que apenas tenía para comer o pagar la renta, había veces en las que se preguntaba el ¿Por qué? Todas seguían con él, ellas eran mil veces mejor y venían de mundos completamente ajenos a los que una vez imagino, de seguro habría cientos de sujetos más fuertes y apuestos que podían usar magia y que venían de familias adineradas o prestigiosas, o cualquier cosa por el estilo eso era seguro. Hasta el día de hoy seguía haciéndose esa pregunta no pudiendo encontrar una respuesta clara… estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando no se dio cuenta de que tenía a Elma recostada en su hombro desde hace un buen rato, fue la respiración de esta que lo saco del trance en el que se encontraba, quizás en el pasado le habría exigido su espacio personal pero ahora, por descabellado que suene, tenerla así se le había hecho costumbre desde hace 5 años, era increíble cómo había volado el tiempo desde que las conoció por accidente, desde aquel día su vida había cambiado radicalmente en todos los aspectos, tal vez en el pasado había vivido aventuras que muy pocos podrían contar como anécdotas de su vida… sin embargo, solo el podría decir que conoció a seres de otros mundos, decir que conocía lugares con los cuales solo la gente podía imaginar o soñar como inmensos castillos que levitaban por los aires sin tener nada abajo más que nubes claro que aparte estaba Nobume que siempre los acompañaba en aventuras a través de otras dimensiones, nunca podría agradecerles lo suficiente por estar con alguien tan mediocre como el, pero no podía decírselos o de lo contrario Tohru, Elma y las demás se les subiría el ego hasta las nubes hasta actuar de manera engreída, con solo pensar en eso su rostro formo una sonrisa involuntaria

De repente Elma lo tomo de la mano apretándola con cuidado, acto que desconcertó al peli plata por el comportamiento de esta, solía ser cariñosa y gentil con el pero aquel ambiente que se había formado era muy distinto a los anteriores, solo el silencio era presente –¿sabes?... Jamás creí acabar de esta forma- dedico esta con cierta melancolía en sus palabras, Gintoki por su parte solo guardo silencio escuchando con atención –hubo una vez en la que viví una vida pacifica como esta, fue hace mucho tiempo en otro mundo parecido al tuyo, recuerdo que Tohru y las demás estaban en la misma situación que yo aunque… ellas tenían a una persona especial con la cual siempre compartían momentos juntos, al contrario de mi- declaro esta cabizbaja mientras Gintoki la miraba de reojo, había escuchado que Tohru y las otras habían convivido con otros humanos antes que el pero Elma, ella jamás menciono que había vivido con otro humano aparte de el mismo –de alguna manera… tenia envidia… en el momento en que llegue, yo pensé que eras igual a las demás personas que habitaban por toda la faz, no me sentía un Dragón ni tampoco un humano, me sentía un juguete por el que nadie preguntaría si desaparece, tanto tiempo en soledad perdí la ilusión. Pensé que el mundo era cruel que no tenía compasión- fueron las palabras de esta al momento en que abrazaba sus piernas y hundía su cabeza entre ellas –contigo fue diferente… yo… sentí calor, el abrazo de una persona es tan acogedor, conseguiste calentar mi corazón que estaba helado por el maltrato y por todo lo que he pasado. Pensé que nunca sería capaz de querer a nadie pero me demostraste que aún hay personas que valen, me acogiste cuando estaba sola y eso lo valoro… pudiste calmar mi dolor… sacarlo todo. Era todo tan distinto como si fuera otro mundo, no paro de pensar que estar contigo ha sido suerte… siento que no lo merezco, no estoy acostumbrada a esto, tengo miedo que te vayas y me dejes… por supuesto, pero cuando pienso en eso tú me abrazas por las caderas y siento que no pasara nada y mi tranquilidad regresa. Nos compras ropa incluso cuando no la pedimos… quiero serte de ayuda aunque no tenga muchas fuerzas, así que trabajera mucho para ayudarte cuando pueda… me has dado un hogar, un sitio donde estar tranquila, sentirme a gusto, tener otra vida… las marcas en mi mente no son mas que un recuerdo de todo lo que pase para llegar a este momento… siento que al fin soy capaz de sonreir- era la primera vez que lo hablaba con alguien y de alguna manera le hizo sentir bien que sea el permanentado quien la haya escuchado, por el contrario este solo había estado jugando con las plantas a su alrededor molestando a Elma en el proceso –te estoy contando algo personal, puedes por lo menos prestarme atención- riño está viendo que su jefe seguía en el mismo juego con las flores así que volteo su rostro molesta cruzada de brazos, no era como Tohru que al molestarse lo arreglaba con golpes a la primera, aunque tenía ganas de molerlo a golpes por ser tan insensible con ella. No tardo mucho su enojo hasta sentir como era tomada de la mano por su acompañante –déjame ¿Qué haces?- en un intento por deshacer el agarre, empujo al permanentado hacia atrás con tanta fuerza que incluso este choco con el árbol fuertemente cayendo sentado –me iré a casa, puedes decirle a Kanna que me encontraba mal- indico está molesta dando media vuelta para salir de ahí dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido por cómo había actuado, Gintoki solo suspiro con cansancio bajando su vista a lo que agarraba en su mano –¿y ahora qué hago yo con esto?- sin mucho más que hacer se retiró en dirección de Kanna para ver lo que quedaba del evento deportivo, por mucho que querría arreglar las cosas con Elma no podía dejar sola a la pequeña en un día tan importante para ella, de lo contrario Otose lo correría de su departamento por como trataba a Kanna.

Mientras que por otro lado, por las calles de Kabuki caminaba Elma con el ceño fruncido, había compartido algo muy íntimo y personal con la persona que creyó la reconfortaría pero pareciera que solo la ignoro o no le importo lo que ella dijo –es un tonto, y todavía con lo bien que pensé que lo pasaríamos hoy- refunfuñaba está pateando las latas de bebidas por el suelo a diestra y siniestra hasta que sin querer visualizo el rostro de su jefe en la siguiente botella ocasionando que su ira aumente al grado de patearla fuertemente sin pensar en las consecuencias, pues apenas toco la lata en el piso esta salió disparada a tal velocidad que chocaba con los muros y rebotaba por todas partes poniendo en peligro a todos –creo que me excedí- a punto de detener lo que inicio vio como el pequeño proyectil estaba por impactar en la cabeza de un bebe en los brazos de su madre a la distancia que no veía el peligro, Elma solo palideció al ver eso y estando a punto de saltar hacia el pequeño, paro en seco al ver como un sujeto con capucha salió de la nada parándose en frente de la madre deteniendo en el acto el proyectil que ella había lanzado golpeándolo con una especie de paragua, la madre del pequeño solo le agradeció al extraño por haberla salvado a ella y a su bebe, no obstante Elma se acercó hacia ellos pidiendo disculpa por ser ella la culpable de haber pateado la lata, pronto todo siguió con normalidad por la calle –lamento haberte involucrado- dedico Elma haciendo una reverencia hacia el extraño encapuchado que solo ladeo la cabeza sin comprender nada –¿fuiste tú la que lanzo esa cosa?- Elma avergonzada de sus actos solo golpeo su cabeza contra el pavimento al exagerar en su reverencia como si la hubiesen descubierto en un delito –lo siento mucho, actué sin pensar- el desconocido solo la miro de reojo, no parecía ser alguien normal por como vestía –pareces muy divertida… y fuerte ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- la otra solo levanto su rostro confundida por la petición –bueno mi nombre es Elma… - esto último lo dijo casi susurrando al recordar lo que paso hace unos minutos, pero todas las dragonas del yorosuya habían aceptado llevar el apellido de su jefe por petición de Tohru, al parecer su amiga quería crear un ambiente familiar donde Gintoki se sienta cómodo con ellas, el sujeto desconocido pese a tener el rostro cubierto por la capucha y vendas se notaba una gran sorpresa y sonrisa retorcida que apenas podía disimular –Elma ehhh… de casualidad ¿no conocerás a un tal samuray de pelo plateado? Vive por aquí- Elma solo quedo atónita por ese comentario ¿Qué tan popular era ese permanentado como para que casi toda la gente lo conociera –no, yo vivo sola… - instintivamente paro al último momento deteniendo la palabra que estuvo a punto de salir de su boca, después de todo aún estaba molesta con Gintoki por cómo había actuado con ella –solo eh escuchado sobre el- termino de decir esta mientras el desconocido bajaba la adrenalina que su cuerpo sentía en esos momentos –ahora es tu turno ¿Quién eres? No pareces ser de por aquí- pregunto Elma mirando como este empezaba a desenvolver las vendas de su rostro lentamente, poco a poco se veía como caían unos mechones naranjas por su rostro pálido como si fuera de porcelana –normalmente no suelo decirle mi nombre a nadie pero tú serás la excepción, muy pocas personas son capaces de patear con tremenda fuerza- al finalizar se veía el rostro de un chico de 24 años de piel cristalina, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo naranja algo largo por lo que lo llevaba recogido con una trenza teniendo un solo mechón de pelo que sobresale de la parte superior de la cabeza llevando una vestimenta de origen oriental. Lo más característico que Elma podía notar era esa sonrisa que tenía –Solo llámame Kamui- indico el joven peli naranja acomodando su paraguas al sentir que eran las 12 del mediodía –no está lloviendo ¿Por qué el paraguas?- este solo exhalo de cansancio –pues no me agrada mucho el sol que digamos- fue lo único que respondió, Elma se le hizo raro esa respuesta, pero a ella como que no le importaba mucho esas cosas –bueno, yo me tengo que retirar- a punto de salir de ahí, Kamui empezó a seguirla por unas 3 cuadras –Kamui ¿necesitas algo?- el mencionado solo seguía con esa sonrisa hasta caer de espaldas alertando a la dragona que lo miraba debilitado –a decir verdad no he comido en algunos días, mi viejo me castigo por pelearme con mi hermana- contesto este sintiendo como su cuerpo era levantado hasta ser puesto bajo la sombra de un puesto de comida –no soy doctora pero puedo decir que tu fatiga no solo se debe a que no hayas comido nada, debe ser el sol ¿cierto?- Kamui solo miro el cielo y viendo donde se encontraban no dudo en aprovechar la oportunidad que tenía –disculpe camarera, queremos ordenar todo lo del menú y una jarra enorme de agua- pidió este llamando la atención del cocinero que solo levanto el pulgar en afirmación de su pedido asustando a Elma con esas palabras –espera un minuto, no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar todo eso- por el contrario Kamui disfruto el verla tan asustada –te tengo, dijiste que no tenías suficiente para pagarlo, así que deduzco que desde un inicio me ibas a invitar a comer- dedico este con una sonrisa de niño al haberse salido con la suya, Elma por el contrario estaba que hervía de ira por tener que pagar la comida de un extraño cuando apenas si ella y las demás tenían dinero para comer en la noche hasta que… recordó que ese dinero era el que Gintoki había ganado trabajando como chofer hace algunos días por la noche, aun podía recordar como Gintoki termino con unas ojeras tan grandes que parecía un zombi –sabes que, la comida corre por mi cuenta- contesto esta con una sonrisa maquiavélica al imaginar el tipo de expresión que pondría Gintoki al perder todo el dinero que había ganado, quería darle una cucharada de su propia medicina por no haberla escuchado durante el almuerzo –señor, que sea doble porción, yo también quiero lo mismo- el chef que anteriormente se mostraba tranquilo paro en seguida hasta que unas poderosas llamas se apropiaron de sus ojos, clara características de su pasión como cocinero al tener que hacer su trabajo para sus clientes, la gente alrededor solo podía ver como esos dos jóvenes devoraban a diestra y siniestra todo ese cerro de comida y para finalizar ambos tomaron cada uno una enorme jarra de agua hasta el fondo sin pudor alguno quedando ambos totalmente satisfechos –la comida de la tierra sin duda es la mejor, estoy que reviento- decía Kamui con una gran barriga limpiándose los dientes con un palillo de madera percatándose que Elma no estaba en su mis situación, a decir verdad ambos ingirieron la misma cantidad de comida pero al parecer ella seguía con la misma figura que antes, de hecho, el traje negro ajustado que llevaba no parecía estar queriendo romperse, ni siquiera su vientre parecía haber crecido después de todo lo que había comido –de verdad eres impresionante, no engordaste nada después de todo eso- fue el comentario de este hacia su compañera que lucía feliz por como había pasado la tarde, había pasado tiempo desde que comió algo así y poco o nada le importaba si Gintoki la regañara, si las demás decían algo diría que fue Gintoki quien se gastó el dinero en el Pachinko –viendo por lo pálido y delgado que estabas, dude si podías comer todo el Menú pero al parecer no tienes fondo- indico esta al ver que Kamui recuperaba su estado normal con unas cuantas flexiones, viendo la hora, Elma se percató de que ya eran alrededor de las 2 y las 3 de la tarde, quizás debía volver a casa pero no pudo por sentir como era jalada de su muñeca hacia otra dirección –ven sígueme, te enseñare algo espectacular- fue el único comentario de Kamui hacia Elma que no pudo hacer mucho debido a su naturaleza amable por pertenecer a la facción de la luz –no puedo, debo regresar a casa pronto o se preocuparan por mí- indicaba esta gentilmente para no ofenderlo –descuida, solo nos estamos divirtiendo- contesto este dando un gran salto para llegar a unos tejados junto a Elma al sostenerla de la mano, esta tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido al gran ocaso del sol a la lejanía, después de todo se encontraban a una gran altura del suelo donde se podía ver un pequeño festival por parte del Shogun, Elma por otro lado tenía el rostro de niña al ver tantas luces de colores y dulces que veía a la lejanía –no sabía que habría un festival- Kamui solo rio por lo bajo levantando su paraguas para taparse del sol como era costumbre –es normal, a este festival solo ingresan unas cuantas personas, al parecer es una celebración de bienvenida para la tonta de mi hermana- con solo escuchar eso, Elma se desilusiono al pensar que no podría ingresar como los otros –supongo que no importa- seguidamente vio como el peli naranja bajo al suelo dirigiéndose hacia dicho festival dejándola sola –vamos, que estas esperando ¿una invitación?- tan solo escuchar eso, Elma no tardo en ingresar al festival junto a Kamui notando que era algo diferente a los que habia asistido… ¡Todo en ese lugar era sumamente lujoso! Desde los simple puestos de juego hasta los puestos de comida todo parecía ser parte de la realeza, incluso juraría que el premio de consuelo si perdías en un juego era el equivalente al salario que Gintoki podía reunir en un mes –y eso que aún no has visto lo mejor, mira por ahí- señalaba Kamui hacia una gran carpa donde la comida era gratis si vencías a los competidores en lucha a puño limpio, al parecer los de la clase fina disfrutaban de ver pelear a otros desde sus asientos, ambos no tardaron en inscribirse en dicho evento donde por obvias razones arrasaron con todos competidores con suma facilidad, después de eso solo empezaron a recorrer el festival buscando más eventos como ese donde Kamui se sorprendía de que la chica era tan fuerte a diferencia de las demás que había conocido, no era para nada delicada y al parecer tampoco nada aburrida. Ella no podía estar quieta en el mismo lugar, al parecer era demasiado hiperactiva cuando se trataba de comer gratis.

Pasaron las horas y a juzgar por la posición del sol eran las 5 de la tarde y ambos jóvenes habían dejado por los suelos todo el festival destinado a la inauguración de bienvenida de una persona aparentemente importante –no puedo creer que golpeaste a ese tipo solo por un camarón- se reia Kamui al recordar que unos tipos de fina vestimenta intentaron agarrar unos bocados de la mesa donde él y Elma habían estado comiendo –no me culpes a mí, tu eres quien dijo que cada persona tenía su propio banquete, además, no todos los días tengo esta oportunidad- decía esta acusatoriamente –a decir verdad, debo darte las gracias. De verdad necesitaba distraerme- añadió está más relajada con la vista perdida en el ocaso del sol sin importarle lo demás -¿con que un día malo? Si… a todos nos pasa- este solo se limitó a relajarse en la banca con tranquilidad notando como Elma empezaba a alejarse del lugar –gracias por todo Kamui, pero debo volver o si no Gin Chan me castigara- fueron las únicas palabras que alcanzo a decir esta mientras Kamui seguía en lo suyo con una sonrisa tranquila hasta procesar lo que había escuchado "Gin Chan me castigara" muy pocas personas usaban ese honorifico y solo había una persona a la cual podía pertenecerle ese apodo, sin perder tiempo logro alcanzar a Elma en la esquina encontrándola confundida por como había corrido tan rápido hacia ella –ese tal Gin Chan… no será acaso un samuray- susurro este por curiosidad lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella lo oyera –bueno, si… trabajamos en el Yorosuya- proclamo esta nerviosamente por ver como el muchacho se acercaba tanto hacia ella –eso quiere decir que ustedes son conocidos ¿verdad?- Elma solo asintió con incógnitas en su cabeza ¿Qué querría un desconocido de su jefe?

Kamui por otra parte, no podía creer la suerte que tenía al haberse topada con esa joven, sin duda alguna el viento soplaba a su favor y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad de poder tener su revancha contra el Señor Samuray –¿sabes dónde se encuentra?- la otra solo asintió señalando hacia donde iba, al parecer el festival de deporte de Kanna estaba terminando justo a esas horas –sí, de hecho me dirigía hacia ellos- contesto está llamando la atención del peli naranja -¿dijiste ellos?- sin mucho que pensar, este solo pudo pensar que el Señor Samuray se encontraba acompañado de Katsura o Jirocho, de ser así el trabajo se le complicaría mas al tener que enfrentarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo –la verdad, es que Gin Chan se encuentra con Kanna, hoy era su festival en la escuela y Gin Chan y yo la acompañamos pero…- sin poder terminar si quiera su oración sintió como Kamui la tomo por los hombros con una expresión que se le hizo extraña a Elma, juraría que por breves momentos sintió un ansia de matar muy grande por parte de Kamui –entonces solo esta con una niña ¿cierto?- más contento no podía estar, mas tendría que ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones hasta que ella lo guiara hacia el –te parece si te acompaño, a decir verdad hace mucho que no veo al señor Samuray, el cuido a la molestia de mi hermana por algunos años y la verdad es que quisiera darle las gracias como es debido- la otra al escucharlo, solo se entusiasmó más de lo que esperaba, desde que conoció a Gintoki nunca lo vio como alguien que tuviera muchos amigos pero en su delante estaba lo que podría ser un posible "Amigo" del cual ni su jefe sabia –entonces deberías acompañarme, si eres amigo de Gin Chan, también eres mi amigo- ofreció esta gentilmente hacia Kamui que solo le contesto con una sonrisa típica de él rozando el sadismo. Pasaron algunos minutos y estaban por llegar a la escuela de donde varias familias salían con sus respectivos hijos, a decir verdad, Elma se sentía un poco mal por como había abandonado a Gintoki y Kanna desde el mediodía cuando fue ella la quien quiso acompañarlos, Kamui noto la preocupación de esta y sospechoso que algo había pasado como para que alguien como ella dejara a Gintoki en este sitio, lo que no entendía era que hacia el samuray en un lugar como este, la única explicación posible era que estaba haciendo algún trabajo en ese lugar como conserje o profesor aunque lo último era menos probable, pero Elma había mencionado a una tal Kanna que estaba siendo cuidada por el señor samuray ¿quizás…? No… sonaría muy loco pensar que el samuray de pelo plateado tuviese una hija a esas alturas y además no podía imaginarse a la loca de la madre por haber escogido a alguien como el samuray de pelo plateado –te noto decaída, que tal si le hacemos una broma al señor samuray, de esa forma quizás se le quite la cara de aburrido que siempre trae- indico este divertidamente hacia su compañera que cambio su rostro triste por uno total lleno de energía al pensar hacerle una broma a su jefe, de esa forma no estaría tan enojada con ella al irse de esa manera tan irresponsable. Pero se había olvidado que Kanna estaría con Gintoki y ella lo alertaría de cualquier cosa que Kamui intentaría –no creo que podamos hacerlo Kamui, Kanna tiene muy buenos sentidos y nos descubrirá cualquier tipo de broma- decía este cabizbaja por el plan fallido aunque a Kamui no le importo mucho si esa tal Kanna lo descubriese, con tal, solo era una niña pero nuevamente vio como Elma pareció recordar algo importante –casi lo olvidaba, con esto ella no podrá utilizar adecuadamente sus sentidos como el olfato, la vista o el oído- declaro está sacando un polvo blanco que servía de somnífero para los de su especie y en casos extremos como Droga que las dejaría inconsciente por un buen tiempo, el peli naranja sin dudarlo mucho tomo la bolsa entera que tenía Elma –con esto funcionara, tu solo debes traerlo a este sitio, mientras tanto yo prepare todo, cuando de la señal tendrás que salir de ahí, no querrás mancharte en pintura- mencionaba Kamui sonando muy convincente para la ingenuidad de Elma que no capto la indirecta de este –de verdad que eres muy listo, Gin Chan jamás se lo esperara. Si todo sale bien volvamos a salir un día de estos- anuncio está felizmente de haber encontrado a un nuevo amigo con cual pasar el rato, Kamui por el contrario solo quedo en silencio por unos segundos pero nuevamente regreso a su sonrisa habitual –claro- fue lo único que dijo para salir de ahí rápidamente mientras Elma buscaba a su jefe y Kanna que se encontraban limpiando algunas cajas de balones en el salón de la pequeña –ohhh Kanna, ya regrese- dedico está sintiendo como la albina se pegaba a sus piernas en un abrazo aguantándose unas pequeñas lagrimas mientras Gintoki seguía ordenando algunas cajas para luego ponerse a consolar a la pequeña –tranquila Kanna, Elma solo fue a casa porque se sentía un poco mal- a Elma solo se le formo un nudo en la garganta al ver como Gintoki mentía para cubrirla y que Kanna no se enojara con ella -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Gintoki solo señalo por la ventana hacia unos carteles donde decía "carrera de madre e hija" solo bastaba con leer eso para tener una idea de cómo pudo haberse sentido Kanna toda la tarde –tranquila, de todas formas ambos ganamos todos los primeros puestos ¿no es así?- proclamo enérgicamente Gintoki levantando a Kanna de la cintura hasta el techo mostrando las medallas de primeros puestos de la carrera y de otros juegos -¿Cómo lo hicieron? Quiero decir… yo no estuve… aquí- indico esta con culpa en sus palabras siendo notado por Gintoki –no fue nada fácil pero, tengo mis métodos- de repente algunos maestros pasaron al lado del salón platicando sobre un buen padre que se había disfrazado de mujer para participar con su hija durante toda la tarde. Segundos después la cara de Gintoki se puso roja como el tomate sudando a mares por como ahora la gente lo veía –entonces tu…- Gintoki solo se puso a suplicar que no le dijera nada de eso a Tohru o Lucoa, no quería que esas 2 se burlasen también de él; la dragona mayor lejos de estar riéndose de él, estaba conmovida por el acto de su jefe y aunque pareciera estúpido y ridículo ante los ojos de cualquiera lo que había hecho Gintoki, para ella fue algo muy noble el hacer eso por Kanna después de todo no todos los padres se disfrazaban de mujer por sus hijas –quizás deberíamos volver a casa, ya es un poco tarde- señalo Gintoki hacia el sol que se empezaba a ocultar en el atardecer hasta que Elma despertó de su trance para reponer su sonrisa en su rostro al recordar la travesura que había preparado con Kamui –casi me olvido, necesito de tu ayuda para mover unas cosas detrás de la escuela- proclamo esta con energías llevando de la mano a su jefe en lo que este cargaba a la albina en su hombro. Caminando por unos pasillos Gintoki se detuvo para ponerse a buscar algo en sus bolsillos –espero no se haya arruinado, ten- Elma solo miro como Gintoki le entregaba una cadena de flores que él y Kanna tenían en sus muñecas –esto es…- Kanna salto encima de ella en un sorpresivo abrazo hacia Elma que correspondió con cuidado –te lo quería dar en la hora del almuerzo pero te enojaste y te fuiste, hice 3 para cada uno de nosotros, como me dijiste que a veces sentías envidia de Tohru y las demás pensé en que esta vez ellas sintiesen envidia de nosotros… quiero decir nosotros, si nosotros. Pero por favor no se lo digas a las demás o empezaran a molestarme que haga más para ellas y la verdad es muy complicado hacer una de ellas- dedico este mirando a otro lado nerviosamente con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro por ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones, no quería parecer más afeminado de lo que ya se sentía al hacer ese acto, mientras Elma solo había quedado en silencio por tal declaración. Estaba equivocado con él, Gintoki siempre la escucho desde el principio hasta el final, se sentía como una estúpida por haberlo tratado de esa manera y abandonarlo a él y a Elma en un día tan importante para ellos 2 ¿Qué clase de esposa hace eso? Se suponía que ella quería ser mejor que Tohru o Lucoa si es que estas algún día se declarasen ante el peli plata para poder quedarse con Gintoki ella sola pero… sus acciones de hoy habían demostrado lo contrario tanto que sentía una punzada en su pecho, quizás eso era a lo que los humanos llamaban "culpa" pronto sintió como el permanentado la agarraba de la muñeca para ponerle la cadena en su brazo –listo, no me culpes si luego nos confunden como pareja- anuncio este galantemente queriendo sacarla de las casillas pensando que ese comentario la molestaría pero… en lugar de hacerla enojar solo sintió como esta lo empujo contra los casilleros robándole su primer beso… la sensación era indescriptible como para que Gintoki lo explicase, solo podía sentir los carnosos labios de Elma presionando contra los suyo fuerte y torpemente, se podía notar como ambos eran principiantes en cuanto a besar se refería el caso pues no hubo lujuria ni pensamientos pervertidos de por medio, solo un beso sincero y limpio. Lo que casualmente las mujeres llamarían "un sentimiento puro" siempre se había burlado de Shinpachi llamándolo virgen cuando él también lo era pero ahora… podía presumir que había perdido la virginidad de sus labios con una chica, y no una simple y cualquiera, sino una tan hermosa como lo era Elma; esta por el contrario no encontraba tampoco palabras para expresar su gran amor, tan solo quería vivir toda la eternidad estando en aquellos brazos con ansias de despertar para volver a mirar otra vez esos ojos que brillaban como la sangre llenando todo su corazón, era su sol que iluminaba su ser que alimentaba su alma de amor y deber –(quiero vivir en tus brazos… llevarte con mis alas a un futuro en donde estén nuestros nombres tallados en un corazón)- pensó está sintiendo instintivamente como era rodeada por la cintura atrayéndola hacia el para ayudarla a llegar a sus labios al ser ella más pequeña que el con su única mano disponible por estar cargando a Kanna en la otra que los miraba con estrellitas en los ojos preguntándose si algún día ella también podría intentarlo con Gin Chan que miraba divertido como Elma se ponía de puntas para alcanzarlo, pasaron algunos minutos donde Elma tuvo que dejar respirar a Gintoki por tal repentino beso, se lucia que ambos estaban agitados y con un leve hilo de saliva que los unía. La dragona lo miraba con una rostro suplicante y sonrojado pidiendo más de lo que había sentido, quería volver a sentir ese sentimiento del cual solo Gintoki podía ofrecerle, rodeándolo con sus brazos el amplio cuello del permanentado, Elma lo obligo a verla directamente a los ojos –quiero vivir a tu lado… quiero morir en tus labios… tomar de tus manos, decir que te amo hasta el último día- sin nada más que decir, Elma empezó a besarlo con más energía mientras Gintoki le correspondía cada caricia que la Dragona le ofrecía, inexplicablemente conforme pasaba el tiempo este sentía como las manos de Elma se ponían más atrevidas al manosearlo por todo su cuerpo y este no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, aún tenía un brazo libre el cual lo guio hasta posarlo en uno de los enormes glúteos apretados que Elma traía en su parte posterior donde consumo cuidado paso a pellizcarlos, acariciándolos y amasándolos como si se tratase de preparar la masa de la harina para mandarla al horno atrayéndola hacia si mismo provocando que la Dragona cesase en sus caricias para concentrarse en el placer que su cuerpo experimentaba por el simple contacto de las manos de Gintoki, ni siquiera tomo en cuenta que estaba dejando salir esos extraños ruidos frente a Kanna que solo se limitaba a mirar por no saber nada de eso, tan solo miraba como Elma hundía la mitad de su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Gintoki con los orbes de sus ojos mirando por completo hacia arriba intentando ahogar sus gemidos en las ropas de su pareja mientras sus brazos se sostenían del cuello de este al no poder soportar su propio peso en sus piernas que temblaban a mas no poder, incluso podia jurar que algo mas salía de ella y que no era sudor pues sentía como su entrepierna se humedecia conforme las caricias de Gintoki se incrementaban –quiero imaginar una vida contigo, cuando sienta frio que seas mi abrigo… derrite la escarcha de mis emociones porque si te marchas no habrán ocasiones que me hagan sentir el calor del amor, el máximo elixir de un dulce sabor- yendo más allá de un simple beso, tanto Elma como Gintoki aumentaban el frenesí de sus labios siendo Elma la que más dominaba pues sus manos se encargaban de memorizar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Gintoki mientras sus labios devoraban los de su pareja que poco o nada podía hacer frente a Elma quien parecía estar en celo por como lo besaba de una manera desenfrenada como si su vida dependiese de eso mas esta sabía que el tiempo con él la hizo más sabia pudiendo comprender que no basta con quererlo, ella tan solo quería verle feliz para siempre. Gintoki por otro lado quería plasmar su sonrisa y sentir como lo hipnotizaba su solo existir pero este se separó lentamente… no se había separado por falta de aire, sino por haber recordado a otra persona, la primera mujer que le había robado el corazón, la niña luchona e inmadura de cabellera bermellón… Kagura

Gintoki salió del trance volviendo en si –Elma, ya es tarde, vayamos a recoger lo que está detrás de la escuela y volvamos- este solo prosiguió a caminar junto a Kanna mientras Elma los seguía con la cabeza gacha, había imaginado que Gintoki la volvería a besar y la despojaría de su ropa para proceder con el ritual de fertilidad que los humanos llamaban "relaciones sexuales" aunque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar en eso y por otra parte claro se sentía frustrada por no continuar lo que empezaron, pero como dijo Gintoki, ahora ella tendría algo que solo ella podía presumirles a las demás "haberle robado el primer beso a Sakata Gintoki" era la única mujer viva que había logrado tal hazaña llegando al extremo de casi haberlo "Hecho" con el así que poco o nada le importaba los berrinches o quejas que Tohru haría a futuro, sentía que era capaz incluso de enfrentarse al mundo con solo tenerlo a su lado, concluyendo, en esos momento no se arrepentía de nada, estando absorta en sus pensamientos olvido que lo llevaba hacia una "broma" que Kamui había elaborado detrás de la escuela y ya estaban a punto de llegar a dicho lugar donde sin querer pasaron al lado de una habitación oscura donde una mano misteriosa jalo a Elma hacia el salón tapándole la boca alertándola a tiempo para que esta neutralizase a su atacante que termino en el suelo sorprendido de la fuerza de la chica, su capitán le había dicho que era fuerte pero no tanto como para ganarle en fuerza a un Yato como el –tranquila, el capitán me ordeno mantenerte a salvo, soy Abuto el subcomandante- añadió este sorprendentemente relajado aun por cómo se encontraba -¿Subcomandante? ¿Mantenerme a salvo? ¿Qué?- eran las preguntas de esta hacia el susodicho Abuto que lo miraba perplejo, que tan grande seria la broma como para necesitar ayuda de tantos hombres… tras razonar detenidamente, Elma se percató que podía oler a otros sujetos a parte de Gintoki y Kanna -¿Qué acaso no te dijo nada del plan?- nuevamente la cabeza de la dragona toco suelo al sujetar fuertemente por el brazo al Yato –¿plan? ¿Cual plan? ¿Explícate?- ordenaba está torciéndole el brazo lo suficiente como para romperlo pero la expresión de Abuto no cambiaba –ya sabes, sobre asesinar al samuray del permanente, el tipo que pasaba cargando a una niña- tan pronto escucho eso los latidos de Elma cesaron, había escuchado bien, no podía ser un error. Ahora todo encajaba, la insistencia de Kamui por acompañarla a ver a Gintoki, el que lo llevase a una parte alejada, todo… -el somnífero…- con solo pronunciar eso, sus piernas se movieron lo más rápido posible en dirección de los 2 sin embargo… una mano lo sujeto el tobillo lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla perder el equilibrio por unos segundos mas no la detuvo –es muy peligroso que vayas niña- grito fuertemente Abuto en un intento de detenerla más esta lo superaba en fuerza pudiendo llegar a salir del edifico topándose con la figura de Gintoki y Kanna que caminaban en medio de todo el terreno tranquilamente sin percatarse del peligro en el que se encontraban, fue a partir de ahí donde todo iba en cámara lenta para Elma, a pesar de sus capacidades físicas ya era muy tarde como para que ella llegase al lado del Samuray, ni siquiera Lucoa hubiera podido ir mucho más allá que la velocidad de la luz, y en un intento de alcanzarlos estiro su brazo desesperadamente observando como Gintoki la miraba por el hombro impactado y asustado por lo que sus ojos presenciaban, se trataba de Kamui quien yacía a un costado de Elma apretando un botón rojo en la palma de su mano con una sonrisa sádica digna de él.

A continuación hubo una gran explosión tan fuerte que término por destruir el sitio entero junto a los vidrios de las casas alrededor generando un gran cráter atrás de la escuela que de milagro se sostenía en pie aun después de recibir el tremendo impacto del fuego, ahora solo el humo se levantaba hacia el cielo despejando la zona desierta donde no se miraba más que enormes piedras levantadas del suelo tiradas por doquier –(esas bombas tenían la potencia suficiente como para reventar el bunker de seguridad del Shogun, el capitán de verdad lo quiere muerto)- pensaba detenidamente Abuto analizando la situación y el comportamiento tan extraño de su superior, Kamui siempre fue un hombre de pelea justa y a mano limpia pero… el que haya planeado todo eso no era propio de el –sospeche que intentarías ayudarlo así que tome precauciones. Abuto hizo un muy buen trabajo al mantenerte lejos de la explosión y el polvo que me diste fue más efectivo de lo que pensé, ni siquiera tú te diste cuenta de la pólvora y los explosivos que puse por todo el campo, aunque… me sorprendió mucho que ese polvo tapase todo olor, incluso nuestros sentidos se vieron afectados con solo olerlo- Abuto que se recuperaba del jaloneo que tuvo que pasar paso a acomodar su prótesis del brazo del cual Elma por poco destruye, está por el contrario yacía en Shock por lo que había visto hace apenas un segundo, la última mirada que Gintoki le dedico fue una como si lo hubiesen apuñalado por la espalda. Y para empeorar las cosas, unas pequeñas flores caían de la nada las cuales Elma reconoció al instante, eran las mismas que Gintoki había hecho para ella y Kanna. No cabe decir que una furia indescriptible se había acumulado dentro de ella y sabía perfectamente con quien descargarla, presa del odio y antes de que asesinase a Kamui un objeto salió disparado de entre el poco humo que quedaba con la suficiente potencia insertándose en la pared de la escuela rozando el hombro del peli naranja que apenas pudo ver venir el ataque y esquivarlo a tiempo, de lo contrario ahora sería brocheta, esa espada de madera por poco y le atravesaba el corazón –sabía que con eso no ibas a morir…- como si de un juego del destino se tratase, el viento soplo fuertemente alejando la polvareda de la explosión revelando la figura demacrada y cansada del samuray peli plateado que cayó al suelo apoyándose en una rodilla mientras respiraba agitadamente sosteniendo a Kanna inconsciente en sus brazos, ni siquiera el sabia como ambos estaban vivos pero… si sabía que en esas condiciones no le ganaría al joven Yato que lo miraba con sed de sangre. Sus condiciones de por sí ya era muy lamentables: la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba completamente quemada incluyendo la mitad de su cara dejándolo con un solo ojo para ver, el brazo con el que sostenía a Kanna estaba completamente roto, ambas piernas tenían el tejido musculoso desgarrado con heridas abiertas, sumándolo a eso estaba perdiendo sangre rápidamente debido a sus heridas.

Felizmente Kanna no había sufrido ningún daño pues la explosión no la había alcanzado al ser Gintoki quien la cubrió con su cuerpo, solo se había desmayado pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que Gintoki no estuviese más rabioso que un perro con el hermano de Kagura que lo miraba divertido a la lejanía –de seguro estarás pensando "¿Cómo paso esto?"- Gintoki solo lo fulminaba con la mirada queriendo darle una paliza tan grande que al verlo nadie lo reconocería, sin perder el tiempo vio como Elma se acercaba hacia el ayudándolo a reincorporarse al poner el brazo de Gintoki por su cuello –Gin Chan yo…- siendo interrumpida, Kamui arrojo a los pies de estos la bolsa que se suponía debía contener el polvo que Lucoa había creado para usar en caso de emergencia contra otro Dragón que apareciese por ahí –bueno, todo esto no se hubiese podido realizar sin la ayuda de tu amiguita- Elma solo abrió los ojos de par en par por tal acusación llegando a tener un pequeño tic nervioso, Gintoki por otro lado no dejaba de tener la mirada pegada en la bolsa que Kamui le había arrojado, era la misma que Elma poseía –Gin Chan, no es cierto, él…- nuevamente Kamui la interrumpió al sacar de sus bolsillos unas fotos donde aparecían él y Elma disfrutando y jugando en algún festival de por ahí, eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría –me rompes el corazón Elma ¿pensé que éramos amigos?- este solo prosiguió a botar las fotos delante de Gintoki que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Qué había pasado después de que ella se fuera? Elma por el contrario estaba completamente avergonzada como si una esposa hubiera engañado a su marido con otro hombre, a simple vista pareciera que ella lo había abandonado en el almuerzo para irse a divertir con el –no lo pienses mucho, date cuenta ¿Quién fue la que te guio a este lugar sabiendo que era una trampa? ¿Quién me dio aquella droga para ocultar el olor de los explosivos y el material inflamatorio? La respuesta la tienes a tu costado- sin aguantar las mentiras, Elma estaba a punto de disparar energía pura de su brazo en dirección de Kamui pero… toda su ira y desprecio por el Yato se esfumo en un segundo. Ahora solo el miedo la carcomía cuando se dio cuenta del como Gintoki la miraba, no era una de Shock, simplemente la veía como una completa desconocida a la cual nunca debió acoger en su hogar, poco a poco la desesperación fue llenando a Elma que no encontraba la forma de explicarle a Gintoki que ella nunca tuvo la intención de hacerle daño mucho menos lastimarlo, tanto era el estrés de la Dragona que la energía en la palma de su mano desaparecía lentamente –no es lo que tú crees… puedo explicarlo... ¿Gin Chan?...- sin previo aviso la bolsa que Kamui había arrojado a los pies de estos, exploto en una nube de humo denso que alerto a Gintoki que de un rápido movimiento, empujo fuertemente a Elma separándola de él, para cuando esta se dio cuenta, Kamui estaba frente a ella con el Bokuto de madera encajado en la pierna izquierda del peli plata, por instinto propio, Elma se lanzó a reventarle la cabeza al Yato pero… su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba como antes por lo que esta cayo pesadamente al suelo con notoria dificultad para respirar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su visión se distorsionaba al grado en que ya no era capaz de ponerse de pie ni de distinguir la silueta de su enemigo -¿sorprendida? Fue bueno idear un plan para neutralizarte si es que acaso quisieses ayudarlo ¿Qué crees que tenía la bolsa que exploto hace unos segundos?- Elma abrió los ojos de par en par al unir los cabos sueltos, eso explicaba la razón por la que Kanna había caído inconsciente y el que ella apenas si pudiese mantener la conciencia, el ambiente mismo estaba infectado de la droga y hace poco ella había respirado directamente la sustancia de la pequeña explosión de la bolsa, sorpresivamente su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo más y cayó al suelo apenas consiente, al parecer Kamui pudo mejorar la droga en unos pocos minutos, lastimosamente ya no le quedaba nada de esa sustancia. Había caído por completo en su trampa y ahora se encontraba pagando las consecuencias -¿adónde crees que estas mirando maldito?- el cuerpo de Kamui salió volando 20 metros hasta chocar con un árbol pero recomponiéndose en el acto mientras se tocaba la mejilla lastimada –no esperaba menos de ti, después de todo esas heridas no deben representar nada en comparación con nuestro anterior encuentro, para ser franco no esperaba que siquiera pudieses caminar tras romperte la columna- reafirmo este sacando su paraguas sabiendo lo que se avecinaba –lamentaras no haberme matado aquel día- de un solo tiro, Gintoki se desincrusto su Bokuto en la pierna para mirar hacia Kamui que se relamía los labios por haber estado esperando esa oportunidad

Pronto, varias presencias aparecieron por doquier con la misma vestimenta que Kamui mientras le apuntaba con algo parecido a un paraguas. Gintoki sin perder tiempo golpeo fuertemente el suelo donde estaba parado provocando que grandes rocas sobresaliesen del suelo debido a la presión del golpe de Gintoki con su Bokuto, aunque las rocas bloquearon la mayoría de los proyectiles, algunos habían impactado en el samuray que empezaba a sentir como sus venas estaban por estallar debido a la presión sanguínea que tenía su cuerpo –con eso te desangraras más rápido, no creíste que vendría sin un plan cierto. De entre todos mis enemigos solo tú me has obligado a tener que elaborar un plan para matarte- involuntariamente, el peli plata cayo de rodillas mientras que sus venas empezaban a reventar violentamente esparciendo aquel liquido rojo por todos lados llegando incluso al rostro de Elma que yacía a unos pasos de el en un estado catatónico al oír el grito de dolor de Gintoki, este por el contrario solo apretaba los dientes fuertemente para disimular el dolor y no darle el gusto al Yato de verlo en esas condiciones. Solo podía sentir como este se acercaba hacia el lentamente llegando a estar al frente de el –debiste saber que esto pasaría cuando casi mataste a mi madre- con esas últimas palabras, Kamui estaba a punto de encajar su puño en el pecho de este que no podía hacer nada en las circunstancias en la que estaba, ni siquiera Elma podría ayudarlo pero… como si de un milagro se tratase, una fuerte embestida mando a impactar a Kamui contra la escuela, Gintoki abrió los ojos con sorpresa y jubilo al escuchar esos ladridos de rabia del único perro capaz de hacer eso –¿Sadaharu?...- el enorme perro se puso a la defensiva frente a su dueño mirando en dirección donde el Yato se levantaba tranquilamente mirándolos con una sonrisa -¿con que aquí estabas? Kagura se pondrá feliz de verte cuando te lleve con ella- apenas dio un paso, este paso a escuchar un sonido raro que provenía del permanentado que se mecía de un lado a otro como si su cuerpo se fuese a caer en cualquier momento. Sin importarle mucho, este se abalanzo con la idea de destrozar al peli plata aunque para ello tenga que aplastar primero al enorme perro blanco que le bloqueaba el camino, de un solo movimiento el Yato golpeo al animal apartándolo de su vista pero… grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que Gintoki ya no se encontraba arrodillado en ese lugar –atrás de ti- fue la única advertencia de Abuto que este escucho volteando lentamente topándose con unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre a solo centímetros de su rostro; a pesar de haber puesto el paraguas como su defensa, este no pudo soportar el tremendo impacto de la Katana de madera que termino por destruir el arma de Kamui de un solo tajo pero que este logro parar con ayuda de sus manos –patético- en menos de un segundo, Gintoki sentía como una enorme presión en su caja torácica le rompía algunas costillas mandándolo a encajar contra el muro violentamente, la patada de Abuto realmente le había causado un gran daño pero no había tiempo de quejas, con solo escuchar un chasquido de Kamui, vio como varias sombras salían de entre los escombros dispuestos a matarlo –maldición- fue lo único que pudo decir al tener que bloquear varios ataques con su único brazo disponible, pues en el otro sostenía a una inconsciente Kanna. Al verlos detenidamente, este se percató que sus atacantes también eran Yatos y que pertenecieron al Harusame, las cosas se habían complicado para él pues cada vez que golpeaba y derrotaba a uno de ellos, la velocidad de su cuerpo se reducía lentamente –si tan solo mi brazo…- por un desliz de sus pies, uno de sus atacantes estaba por perforarlo por su lado izquierdo y lo peor es que en ese costado llevaba a Kanna, sin mucho que pensar, este recibió a propósito el ataque siendo su estómago el cual sea perforado en lugar de a Kanna. Sin terminar ahí, Gintoki sintió como una tremenda punta pie se encajó en su mandíbula mandándolo al cielo sin haber tenido la oportunidad de ver a su atacante –todavía no- con mucha agilidad, Kamui ya estaba por detrás del peli plata que recuperando la conciencia a tiempo. Pudo bloquear con su Bokuto el golpe devastador del joven que si bien no lo alcanzo si tuvo la suficiente potencia para hacerlo retroceder algunos metros –así es como debe ser Shiroyasha- reia un incontrolable Kamui que no daba tregua alguna a Gintoki que solo podía defenderse y esquivar los mortales golpes del Yato que gracias a una brecha de su oponente, logro atinarle un tremendo cabezazo que el peli plata lejos de caer hacia atrás, le devolvió el favor con la misma fuerza donde ambos quedaron con sus frentes destrozadas mientras se miraban amenazantemente –si soltaras a la niña, esto podría haber sido más divertido- rápidamente Gintoki logro encajarle un codazo en el cuello de este no sin antes romperle una pierna con una poderosa patada que el samuray no logro soportar y termino siendo mandado al lado contrario de su oponente que sin muchas dificultades se había incorporado para seguir con su ataque contra un ya debilitado Gintoki que apenas podía seguirle el ritmo, eso y que también tenía que lidiar contra Abuto y los demás Yato que no dejaban de atacarlo a diestra y siniestra –ya no puedo ver…- al parecer la suerte no había estado de su parte, el único ojo que le quedaba termino siendo cubierto por la sangre que se escurría entre su cabellera plateada -¿sucede algo?- reconociendo esa voz, Gintoki solo logro cortar el aire escuchando como provenía una risilla por su espalda –te has vuelto lento señor samuray- rápidamente sintió como la poca resistencia que le quedaba se desvaneció al sentir un poderoso golpe en su pecho que si bien no le perforo si le quito todo el aire de sus pulmones logrando que su cuerpo saliese disparado como un proyectil contra toda la escuela destruyendo lo poco que quedaba de la estructura no sin antes haber soltado a Kanna que termino tendida en el suelo a merced del escuadrón de Yatos. Kamui solo miraba a la niña de arriba hacia abajo, no había duda. Esa mocosa compartía similitudes idénticas a las de Shiroyasha causándole gracia por lo que estaba sucediendo, que mejor que lastimar a esa niña para romper psicológicamente a su adversario que yacía tirado entre los escombros. Lo que vino a continuación fue una de las escenas más insólitas que alguien pudiera contemplar en su vida. Sadaharu, a la velocidad que su cuerpo se lo permitía, había bloqueado con su cuerpo la munición disparada por el paraguas de Kamui, Sin embargo, lo más increíble de todo fue que el enorme perro aún seguía gruñéndole mientras su enorme cuerpo cubría al pequeño cuerpo de Kanna –perro tonto, pensé que los perros protegían a sus dueños no a desconocidos- con ese comentario, el peli naranja prosiguió a seguir disparando el resto de su munición en el cuerpo de Sadaharu que seguía en el mismo lugar sirviendo como escudo. Poco después el enorme animal solo cayó tendido al suelo con los ojos pesados pero habiendo cumplido su cometido y prueba de ello era su débil sonrisa en dirección de los escombros. Uno de los sicarios lanzó la pierna para darle una fortísima patada hacia el perro pero… todo se tranquilizó cuando vieron una figura caminar hacia ellos tranquilamente contra el viento -¿Qué creen que le hacen a mi perro?- todos quedaron atónitos con lo que veían, se trataba de aquel samuray con pelo plateado pero había algo diferente en él, sus heridas eran mucho peores que antes sin embargo, su piel entera estaba cubierta por manchas purpuras que asemejaban a garabatos, pronto uno de los Yato se aventó contra este pensando derrotarlo por lo débil que estaba pero solo vasto un golpe con su pie de manera que la pierna del sicario rebotó hacia atrás pegando de lleno a uno de sus compañeros y lanzándolo contra un montón de basura. El tipo debió de quedar inconsciente porque ya no se movió y el de la patada, que había perdido el equilibrio, fue dando tumbos y moviendo los brazos en el aire hasta ir a estrellarse contra una gran roca que le dio de lleno en la cabeza y le hizo rebotar hacia atrás como una pelota. Mientras tanto, un tercer esbirro había tomado velocidad e intentaba propinar, en plena carrera, un terrible puntapié a Gintoki por la izquierda. Pero este paró el golpe con su Katana de madera, descargándoselo sobre el empeine. El tipo emitió un grito horrible y, al tiempo que su pierna izquierda empezaba a sangrar abundantemente, su mano y su pie derechos colgaban, exánimes, como los animales desollados que se veía en las carnicerías suspendidos de un gancho. Mientras, otros dos sicarios se echaban a la carrera contra el peli plata con los puños extendidos; el primero se llevó un tremendo golpe de la estocada en las costillas que lo dejó sin respiración y, el segundo, en el brazo con el que iba a batir, de manera que ambos quedaron a un tiempo vacilantes permitiendo que este aprovechara esos breves segundos para propinar, a uno, un tremendo cabezazo en la cabeza que lo hizo desplomarse contra el suelo como un pelele sin conocimiento y, al otro, una patada brutal en el estómago que lo catapultó hacia atrás encogido sobre sí mismo. Ninguno volvió a moverse.

Kamui estaba sorprendido por como su enemigo había realizado esas acciones pero más le impactaba esas extrañas marcas por el cuerpo del samuray que no lo dejaban tranquilo, se había enfrentado a él en el pasado pero nunca había demostrado esa peculiaridad, y antes de que la pelea se alargara. Kamui levanto su brazo dejando las cosas claras para sus subordinados, esa pelea ahora solo era del capitán y de nadie más, Gintoki capto la idea y estaba más que satisfecho, pero tendría que darlo todo en ese último ataque o de lo contrario perdería definitivamente contra ellos –un solo golpe, eso lo definirá todo- ambos solo tomaron impulso quedando cara a cara. Cada quien tenía sus motivos para matar al otro pero para Gintoki, ese solo era el principio del mismo infierno, acorralado por una trampa que en el pasado lo había marcado; estaba obligado a combatir descontrolado y actuar como un demonio inclemente y despiadado, sacrificando aquel tranquilo corazón en contra de una masacre que no tenía razón. La admiración total y la confianza dada a sus compañeros lo hicieron batallar en un sangriento terreno insano creyendo ciegamente en ellos lo daría todo y pelearía junto a sus camaradas codo a codo… pero un vil embustero, con un plan rastrero se escondió sigiloso entre sus compañeros y en su pecho una cruenta puñalada fue enterrada por aquellos hermanos que tanto amaba.

Y fue esperando 5 años. Un periodo feliz y largo pero al fin llegaría a ese momento anhelado en su boca el amargo sabor de aquella traición y el odio en su corazón se volvía una explosión, sus pensamientos se ahogan en un tremendo rencor que fructifica con creces hacia ese maldito traidor. Pues este mismo juraría vengarse de la humillación hacia lo cual el atesoraba y darle muerte sin piedad aquel malnacido rufián, viviendo sin hacer estragos estaba decidido a recuperar de una vez todo el tiempo perdido mas no esperaba que esos demonios vinieran a destruir la calma tendiéndole una trampa atacándolo y sembrando miedo por todo el alrededor. Y finalmente llegaría la hora que había esperado, ya frente a frente con su adversario el duelo ha comenzado queriendo cuestionarle el comportamiento de sus anteriores camaradas cuando en el todos confiaban. Con su fría mirada esperaba el ataque enemigo para desatar su furia y al fin comenzar con el castigo donde se dispondría seriamente a hacerlo pedazos. En solitario se enfrentó a todo ese escuadrón recibiendo un golpe destructor con rencor y vigor, infringiendo gran dolor seria acorralado sin ningún pudor. Atravesándole su cuerpo, lo torturaron y sin dejarle tener más opciones él tendría que asesinarlos y así Gintoki daría el primer paso para cumplir su anhelada venganza sin dejarle a sus rivales la más mínima esperanza.

Sin contenerse más, el Samuray cargo con todo hacia Kamui pero gracias a que dominaba la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Kamui lanzo su puño queriendo acertar un buen golpe en su oponente para luego rematarlo, no tardo mucho para que Gintoki contestase el ataque defendiéndose con su Bokuto y empujar con tal fuerza a Kamui a 4 metros y luego arrojarse sobre el azotando su espada contra la palma de la mano de Kamui pues este lo había agarrado a tiempo como para conectar un potente izquierdaso en la mandíbula de su oponente mandándolo contra los escombros del segundo piso de la escuela, todos simplemente miraban a la distancia esperando ver como el edificio se destruía mas solo escucharon el resonar de la espada de Gintoki que hacía eco por todo lado, no se podía ver nada pero los sonidos a la distancia eran suficientes como para decir que ambos contrincantes estaban en una brutal pelea donde al parecer era Kamui quien llevaba la ventaja, pues poco después se vio como un fuerte estruendo termino con un objeto que salió despedido por todo el lugar atravesando los muros hasta quedar insertado en la última pared del lugar donde el humo dejo ver al samuray agotado y cansado por haber tenido que seguir el ritmo del Yato, aunque Kamui tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, tenía varias varios fierros incrustados en su espalda pero su mirada no había cambiado y como toda una bestia, se abalanzo contra el samuray que solo sonrió por esa acción, de un solo pisotón, las tablas debajo de Kamui se despegaron en dirección a golpear al Yato que tuvo que defenderse para no quedar como brocheta debido a que todo en el lugar parecía ser filoso y peligroso si no percibía el ambiente al alrededor, en un arranque de furia cogió un enorme peñasco lanzándoselo con la intención de que este la aplastase, sin muchas opciones, Gintoki no tenía a donde escapar, era un corredor angosto y su única opción era parar el pedazo de concreto o ser aplastado por este, haciendo hasta lo imposible, Gintoki dio una fuerte estocada en contra de la enorme roca esperando destruirla más lo único que consiguió fue destrozarse por completo su brazo derecho, sin importar cuanta fuerza le puso, la enorme piedra siguió su camino con aplastarlo y en un último intento por sobrevivir a la situación, utilizo la única extremidad disponible que aún faltaba por romper… su cabeza, dio de lleno con la roca frenándola en el proceso pese a la enorme fuerza con la cual había sido lanzada, incluso Kamui estaba impresionado por como había respondido su rival, y con una sonrisa sádica dio de lleno un poderoso golpe impulsando la piedra tan fuerte que termino por romperse transmitiendo toda la energía de quiebre directamente en la cabeza del permanentado que ni su cabezazo pudo soportar tal presión terminando estampado con la enorme pared en su espalda como si de un trapo se tratase, por inercia su cuerpo cayó al suelo pesadamente acompañado de la desintegración de la enorme roca y la pared de atrás que se hacía añicos, Kamui formo una sonrisa arrogante aunque… por alguna extraña razón veía que la sonrisa burlona de Gintoki no desaparecía, es más, este se ponía de pie nuevamente apoyándose en su Bokuto temblando al no poder controlar sus músculos debidamente –prefiero el Harakiri antes que morir frente a mi rival- siguiendo de pie tras la batalla, con su Katana se dispuso a destruir a ese canalla manteniéndose frio en situaciones tensas junto al filo de su espada cortara todas las puertas… quizás pierda la vida algún día, pero le da igual luchar es su alegría. Pelear contra rivales poderosos lo tensa más debe defender a los que de verdad le importan siendo un guerrero noble de los que ya no quedan. Ama a su familia y no le frena cualquiera, lo llaman Shiroyasha… el demonio blanco, su Katana como arma y su campo de batalla la misma vida

Kamui solo apretó los dientes con notoria ira y se lanzó dispuesto a terminar lo que él había comenzado, más el permanentado solo formo una sonrisa burlona mientras Kamui se acercaba más y más sin percatarse del aliado natural de su oponente "El sol" Kamui sabía perfectamente que el sol era enemigo de todos los Yato, y que esa fue la única razón por la que Gintoki pudo derrotar a Hosen, pero nunca considero en que donde y cuando estaba parado, tarde fue su reacción al ver la figura demacrada de Gintoki que le sonreía mientras el sol en el ocaso a su espalda hacia acto de presencia, como una destellante granada cegadora, los rayos del sol habían golpeado directamente las retinas del Yato obligándolo a cerrar los ojos por breves segundos, segundos donde Gintoki estampo una poderosa estocada contra el pecho de Kamui corriendo por todo el lugar con el honor por delante y la Katana a su lado. Demostrando la fuerza del samuray que nunca ha sido derrotado peleando con todo contra los que lo desafiaron, la nobleza de sus actos acabara con lo malvado pues la victoria es lo de menos, el sonido de metales chocando lo eleva al cielo obligando a los Dioses a ponerse de su lado, con una fuerza así jamás será derrotado, recuerden… lo bueno siempre gana a lo malvado -Todo principio tiene un fin y eso es lo que hay, tomad esta estocada como el legado de un Samuray- con un último empujón Gintoki termino arrastrando consigo al Yato que no se puso en la posición correcta para frenar la estampida de su oponente que lo lanzo por la ventana hacia donde los demás se encontraban observando, el cuerpo de ambos había caído pesadamente contra el suelo, ambos estaban cansados pero para Gintoki, el poder levantarse en esas condiciones de verdad fue una proeza y sin importarle nada prosiguió su camino queriendo terminar ya con ese encuentro, al parecer ambos habían coincidido en ideas, ambos simplemente lanzaron un tajo con sus respectivas armas con tal fuerza que ambas terminaron hechas pedazos lo que significaba una cosa, la victoria de Kamui estaba asegurada al ver que su contrincante ya no podría atacarlo, es así como este velozmente arremetió con un golpe directo confiado de tener la batalla ganada al ver que este cerro los ojos resignado sin contar la serenidad del peli plata que antes de recibir el golpe de lleno en su cara, este abrió los ojos de par en par contestando de la misma manera, Kamui no podía creer lo que pasaba, aquel débil humano se había atrevido a atacarlo mano a mano pues ambos habían chocado sus puños violentamente a tal velocidad que el único sonido presente fue un CRACK desagradable dando a entender que ambos se habían destrozado el brazo por completo pero… todos los presentes quedaron atónitos al ver cómo había terminado el encuentro pues solo vieron un cuerpo salir disparado quedando gravemente herido. Aquel sonido tan grotesco pertenecía a Kamui quien tenía el brazo a punto de ser mutilado frente a su adversario que lo miraba con superioridad con el brazo extendido quedando Gintoki como ganador de ese enfrentamiento. Tal estruendo había alertado a Elma y a Kanna que empezaban a despertar y ver el terreno destrozado, fue ahí cuando todos los sucesos de la tarde golpearon las mentes de ambas dragonas, donde buscaron con la mirada a su jefe topándose con una desagradable imagen. Poco a poco las marcas moradas en su cuerpo fueron creciendo hasta cubrir su rostro y extremidades dándole un aspecto demoniaco frente al resto de su escuadrón. Abuto quien se había mantenido al margen, siempre había visto a ese Samuray como alguien diferente al resto pero ahora… hasta el mismo podía ver que Shiroyasha ya no tenía un corazón tranquilo sin maldad, solo lleno de odio y tempestad corrompido por una traición, que buscara venganza sin dudar, todo su rencor lo iba a descargar con la estúpida humanidad.

-¿Qué están esperando? Vengan a atacarme o si lo prefieren, yo iré a por ustedes- con solo dar un paso al frente, los demás Yatos retrocedieron asustados de lo que veían, su comandante había sido vencido y al parecer al Samuray todavía le quedaban fuerzas para pelear pese a su condición y por si faltaba, aquellas dos mujeres habían despertado y al parecer la mayor se disponía a ayudar al samuray aunque… antes de que siquiera Elma pudiese hacer algo, la fría mirada de Gintoki se posó en ella indicándole solo una cosa –esta no es tu pelea- Elma se quedó petrificada con esas palabras, no era el mismo Gin Chan que ella conocía y quería, era como alguien completamente diferente pero igual a la vez, como si en el cuerpo de su jefe habitasen más de una entidad, Kanna por el contrario solo se quedó inmovilizada por el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, ver a su figura paternal tan herido y con esa sonrisa sádica en sus ojos realmente la habían perturbado, pues pese a ser ella una dragona seguía siendo una niña y como toda menor, su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado por el pánico –tranquilos, sabía que algo como esto pasaría- al levantar la mano, Abuto había dado la señal del plan "B" poco después, del cielo bajaba un enorme barco con un gran cañón que apuntaba hacia ellos pero su blanco era Gintoki que miro asombrado el colosal tamaño de aquel buque de guerra –realmente quieren matarme- atino a decir este con sarcasmo mientras daba una pequeña risilla –nada personal Shiroyasha, pero las ordenes vienen de muy arriba. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- Gintoki solo bajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste al sabes de quien se trataba, al parecer las cosas con Kagura no se habían calmado desde la última vez que la había visto –ella… ¿está bien?... ¿Dónde está?... ¿Cuándo volverá?- eran las preguntas de Gintoki hacia Abuto que lo miraba con pena y lastima, no lo había conocido lo suficiente como para decir que él era responsable y culpable por los cargos en su contra pero… podía decir plenamente que ese hombre jamás haría algo que lastimase a su familia, mas sin embargo, tenía la responsabilidad de al menos contestar esa pregunta. Por el contrario, Elma que no estaba al tanto de la situación, no sabía quién era dueño de aquel nombre que Gintoki preguntaba pero al verlo con esa preocupación supuso que era alguien importante para el permanentado –respóndeme por favor- pedía Gintoki casi a suplicas dando pequeños paso hacia el Yato mayor que tenía el rostro tapado por la sombras de su cabello hasta ser agarrado fuertemente de la ropa de su cuello por el samuray que lo miraba directamente a los ojos exigiendo una respuesta aumentando la fuerza de su agarre esperando intimidarlo, aunque su enojo le duro poco al sentir como un pequeño cuerpo se aferró a su pierna lastimada, al bajar la mirada, pudo ver a Kanna quien estaba abrazando su pierna mientras lloraba desconsoladamente –por favor Gin Chan… detente… vamos a casa- rogaba está derramando lágrimas de dolor haciendo sentir a Gintoki peor de lo que se sentía en esos momentos, había hecho llorar a Kanna y eso era algo imperdonable pues él se sentía responsable con ella, mucho más que con las otras dragonas ya que Kanna era la menor del grupo y siempre estaba a su lado porque ambos se necesitaban. El para tener a alguien que siempre lo necesite y ella porque no quería estar nuevamente sola –será mejor que te olvides de Kagura- esas palabras le devolvieron a la realidad a Gintoki que volvió a mirar con enojo y preocupación a Abuto –no, ella… ella… solo esta confundida, si le explico las cosas quizás…- decía Gintoki desesperado por escuchar algo positivo de su situación –ella tiene un hijo- fue la simple respuesta del Yato. Le había dado el golpe de gracia que definitivamente acabaría con las esperanzas de Shiroyasha y así lo hizo. Gintoki solo deshizo su agarre con los parpados caídos con el rostro pálido, y no era para menos, en menos de un segundo le habían arrebatado todo sueño y esperanzas de poder recuperar su vida pasada. Abuto solo dio media vuelta retirándose de ahí no sin antes mirar una última vez hacia ese gran guerrero temido y respetado por todos aquellos que sobrevivieron a la gran guerra Joui considerado como un guerrero –valora lo que tienes Shiroyasha, sal de aquí y huye lejos. No permitas que esa niña… termine como tú, ese es mi único consejo- declaro Abuto retirándose de ahí esperando volver a encontrarlo pronto si es que sobreviviese al disparo del barco que estaba a punto de disparar

Con Gintoki, este yacía en el suelo abrazado de Kanna mientras que su mirada perdida estaba encajada en el suelo, sus ojos ya habían perdido el brillo, el único consuelo que tenía era Kanna quien permanecía a su lado llorando sin parar, ya no le importaba nisiquiera que aquel rayo de energía lo golpease en esos momentos. Solo quería cerrar los ojos, solo eso… y fue así que sin más, el buque de guerra disparo en contra de él, un rayo de energía tan enorme que aunque lo evitase, este terminaría por arrasar con todo el distrito de Kabuki y una buena parte de Edo… parecía ser el fin y este lo aceptaba con una sonrisa, solo deseaba que Kanna saliese de ahí junto a Sadaharu y lo abandonase para que se salvasen… después de todo… ya no tenía motivos para empuñar la espada…

Hasta que de repente… una persona se había parado frente a Gintoki interponiéndose entre él y el mortal ataque aéreo -¿Qué crees que haces? Has algo útil y saca a Kanna y Sadaharu de aquí- ordeno un frio Gintoki mas solo fue ignorado pos esta persona –oye ¿me estas escuchando? Te dije que te fueras de aquí- grito un encolerizado Gintoki que termino por asustar a Kanna que se aferró más a él –los protegeré- inconforme por la respuesta, Gintoki solo apretaba los dientes con ira por esas palabras –¡es que no me escuchaste, te dije que te largues, coge a Kanna y salid de aquí!- grito este desesperado y asustado de que algo le pasase a Kanna o… inclusive a ella – ¡y yo te dije que los protegeré!- Elma lo había cayado gritando más fuerte que él – ¿que acaso ya lo olvidaste?- Gintoki solo abrió los ojos con ingenuidad a lo que se refería –dijiste que sería tu esposa por un día… y como tal debo responder- tras decir eso… el recorrido del enorme rayo ceso por la intromisión de algo, mejor dicho alguien. Se trataba de Elma quien había detenido el enorme rayo de energía con ambas manos mientras todo alrededor salía volando por los cielos, incluso a la distancia se veía como si fuese un gran resplandor, Gintoki miraba asombrado como toda esa energía era detenida por esta pero aun así era notoria su preocupación, no sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo le dolía a mares y ya no le respondía como antes puesto que aquellas marcas en su cuerpo desaparecieron de la nada, estaba por tirar la toalla si no fuera porque Elma y el chocaron miradas –Gin Chan… puede que no entienda por lo que estés pasando y quizás nunca lo sepa… pero… incluso alguien tan tonta como yo puede hacer esto. Si tu caes yo te levantare, si lloras te hare reír, si te sientes solo estaré contigo, si sufres entonces te confortare, si te hacen daño te protegeré, si te enfermas te sanare, si te odias yo te amare, si mueres entonces te acompañare, si eres feliz con otra… entonces… te apoyare- reuniendo la suficiente fuerza, Elma desvió el mortal ataque hacia el cielo donde termino por explotar en medio del firmamento llevándose consigo media nave enemiga que los había atacado. Las fuerzas enemigas no podían creer que existiera alguien con esa fuerza, solo les quedo retroceder y retirarse, la nave no podría disparar nuevamente debido a los daños y aun si pudiese, esa mujer podría redirigirlos hacia ellos.

Mientras las naves enemigas desaparecían, el lugar donde se encontraba la escuela ahora solo eran escombros y entre las piedras se encontraba Elma, esta habría poco a poco los ojos topándose con un claro desierto con montículos de piedra por doquier, pero algo no encajaba, pese a estar tirada en el suelo este se sentía algo extraño, no estaba ni duro ni rocoso, era más como una sensación suave y acolchonada, sentía como alguien respiraba muy cerca de su cuello y como algo la rodeaba por la cintura, al abrir completamente los ojos grande fue su sorpresa al ver en donde estaba, su cuerpo entero estaba sobre Gintoki quien había servido como amortiguador para ella y Kanna, que estaba entre los pechos de Elma y el pecho de Gintoki, la dragona mayor por instinto intento moverse mas solo sintió como el brazo de su jefe no la dejaba alejarse por más que ella intentara pararse –si sigues moviéndote así, de verdad que me voy a desmayar- Elma se percató que este tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y la mayoría eran letales para un ser humano como el, sintiendo que su cuerpo ya no estaba bajo los efectos de la droga amordazadora, esta intento curarlo con los pocos conocimientos básicos que tenía a su disposición quedando anonadada por lo que estaba presenciando, el cuerpo de Gintoki se recuperaba rápidamente más sin embargo, no se debía a la magia que ella estaba utilizando. El cuerpo mismo de Gintoki estaba regenerando el tejido muerto y reparando los cartílagos dañados colocando cuidadosamente las articulaciones en su lugar, era como una especie de regeneración de la cual solo el samuray poseía –que raro, imagine que dolería más de lo usual- fue lo único que pronuncio este sentándose poco a poco con ayuda de Kanna que lo miraba de arriba abajo para ver que su cuerpo ya no se encontraba tan grave como antes –Gin Chan ¿te sientes mejor?- pregunto Kanna mirando como el peli plata estiraba su brazo para ver cómo se encontraba –pues yo creo que Elma hizo un muy buen trabajo- fue lo único que este pronuncio para sentir como la pequeña albina se abalanzo a su pecho rompiéndole un par de costillas, Gintoki estaba por reclamarle por hacer eso pero… con solo sentir los latidos de esta, se notaba que había estado muy preocupada por el más de lo que podría imaginar, quizás podría dejárselo pasar por esta vez –tranquila Kanna, estoy bien… al menos mucho mejor que tu escuela- añadió este mirando cómo había sido destruido por ese disparo, la menor solo se limpió los ojos al escuchar un sonido reconocible solo para ella, se trataba de un libro que había estado buscando hace ya algunas semanas, se trataba de un libro para colorear de su serie favorita –si dejas de llorar, te llevare a Yoshiwara para que lo termines de colorear con Seita y tus demás amigos- declaraba este enérgicamente tratando de tranquilizarla pero solo recibió murmuras por lo que se acercó más hacia esta –deja de fingir… por favor- dijo por lo bajo está logrando que su jefe abriera sorprendido los ojos no obstante recupero su semblante serio –creo que estas malentiendo las cosas, no estoy fingiendo, estoy bien. Elma sano la mayoría de mis heridas así que…- este solo paro de hablar al ver la reacción de la pequeña, estaba apretando sus nudillos fuertemente mientras temblaba con impotencia por como actuaba el peli plata –si estás bien… ¿Por qué estas llorando?... Gin Chan- este simplemente las miraba extraña, hasta que sintió como algo goteaba, al mirar su mano, vio pequeñas gotas de agua como si de lluvia se tratase, no lo podía creer. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había puesto a llorar, a pesar de ello se lo limpio con su manga rápidamente escondiendo su rostro –maldición, esos tontos de verdad me golpearon muy fuerte- empezó a reírse este mientras aún seguía tallándose los ojos queriendo detener el agua que salía de su cara… Elma, esta simplemente se había quedado callada por como su jefe estaba actuando, no había duda de que estaba haciéndose el fuerte cuando en realidad estaba totalmente destrozado por dentro y lo peor, no podía hablar debido a la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara, todo ese problema había sido culpa suya, ni siquiera encontraba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, quería gritarle y decirle la verdad, que ese maldito la había engañado y utilizado para acercarse a él, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y sentimientos de culpa que no se había dado cuenta cuando se fijó que Kanna acariciaba la cabeza del permanentado, tal y como una pequeña hermana lo haría con su hermano mayor, Gintoki por el contrario no decía nada, solo aceptaba ese pequeño confort que la dragona le brindaba, la pequeña por el contrario giro su rostro encarando a Elma que solo pudo bajar la mirada, después de todo, le había arruinado el día a Kanna a pesar que dijo que ella sería su madre por un día. Pero la mirada de la albina no demostraba ni ira o enojo con ella, el mensaje era claro, si no arreglaba las cosas con Gintoki en esos momentos… quizás nunca más se le presente esa oportunidad, si quería hacerlo era el momento… pero ¿Cómo?… haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, esta se le acerco lentamente hacia los 2, Gintoki por otra parte, seguía con ambos brazos en su rostro, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase, no quería aceptar la verdad ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que Abuto le haya mentido? Si, quizás haya sido una mentira de mal gusto para que se molestase y ellos se riesen de él, quizás solo lo dijo para fastidiarlo o burlarse como le habían indicado, sin embargo, la tranquilidad como había hablado Abuto no era normal en el ¿y si resultaba que Kagura ya había tenido un hijo? Eso querría decir que Sougo le haya hecho…

Con solo pensar en eso, sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta que no le dejaba respirar, no podía si quiera tomar una bocanada de aire. La imagen de Kagura siendo profanada por ese Sádico le golpeaba su conciencia, tanto así que sus propias manos empezaban a rasguñar su propio rostro queriendo arrancarse la piel como si esa acción solucionara todo, incluso Kanna empezó a asustarse por el comportamiento de Gintoki, estaba por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, incluso estaba tentado en ir personalmente a preguntar a Otae y las demás sobre el paradero de Kagura aunque para eso tenga que cortarlos o romperles algunos huesos. Su cabeza era remolino de emociones negativas donde la menor palabra podría incitarlo a hacer algo de lo que quizás se arrepienta toda su vida pero…

En un instante todo se esfumo, no sentía nada, ni dolor, odio u amargura. Solo sentía un confort que su cuerpo jamás experimento, era como tocar la mejilla de Dios, si tendría que describir la emoción que sentía, la paz era lo más cercano que en esos momentos, al abrir sus ojos… se topó con lo que pensó era algo suave y en efecto lo era, su cara estaba entre los pechos de Elma quien lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras ella también lloraba junto a el empapando la melena plateada de su jefe –te lo dije. Que si tú sufrías yo te confortaría- esas simples palabras bastaron para romper algo muy dentro de Gintoki, la burbuja en la que se había refugiado todo este tiempo se había reventado y sin poder contenerlo más… Gintoki empezó a llorar como nunca antes en su vida pudo haber imaginado, sus quejidos eran acompañados de lamentos y penas que se había estado aguantando todo ese tiempo y ahora por fin… era libre de poder expresarlas, nadie podría juzgarlo ni señalarlo. Sumándole a eso, Kanna se abalanzo sobre Gintoki esperando poder ayudar en algo, por más mínimo que sea… y así fue. El samuray que siempre se había mostrado desinteresado con aquellos ojos de pez muerto carentes de emociones que todo el mundo malinterpretaba, ahora estaba completamente indefenso ante 2 dragonas dejando salir todas las emociones negativas que había estado guardando por no haber querido mostrarse débil ante todos. Los 3 siguieron así por unos buenos momentos donde Gintoki había mojado por completo el pecho de Elma por lo que sin querer su mejilla había resbalado hasta dejarse caer sobre los muslos de Elma mientras que esta jugaba con sus ondulados cabellos bajo la luz del único poste de luz que había quedado en pie por todo el campo. Pese a que la noche ya estaba sobre ellos a ninguno de los 3 le importo, Kanna que se las había arreglado para terminar en los brazos de su jefe con la excusa del frio mientras Elma solo disfrutaba el tacto con el permanentado aparte de que la respiración de este se encontraba muy cerca de su parte intima, no lo podía evitar, después de todo ella también era mujer.

Poco a poco Gintoki fue rodando entre los muslos de Elma para terminar boca arriba contemplando la dulce mirada materna de la dragona que apenas podía ver debido a que sus enormes pechos le tapaban un poco el rostro desde esa posición –Elma yo… lo siento… yo…- tartamudeando en sus palabras, no sabía que decir frente a la mayor, había llorado en su pecho por más de una hora y eso fue algo embarazoso para él, no sabía que figura ahora ella tenía de él, jamás se había mostrado como lo había hecho hoy, y eso era testigo Sadaharu, el enorme perro se había acurrucado con los 3 brindándoles calor gracias a su pelaje, Elma lo había curado en el proceso -¿podemos estar así? Solo un momento más- pidió este mirando hacia otra parte recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de esta, pasaron algunos minutos y los 3 seguían en la misma pose pero… Elma tenía muchas preguntas ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos? ¿Por qué lo habían querido matar? Y lo más importante ¿Quién era aquella mujer por la cual Gintoki perdió todo uso de razón con solo escuchar ese nombre? ¿Quién era Kagura? Sin embargo, no podía tocar ese tema, no al menos por ahora…

-tu siguiente frase será "¿Quién es Kagura?" ¿Verdad?- está sin poder creerlo, solo bajo la cabeza en afirmación ¿tan fácil era leer sus expresiones? Gintoki no perdía tiempo exhibiendo esa habilidad, incluso esto llamo la atención de Kanna quien seguía recostada en los brazos de este –hace mucho, antes de que las conociera. Yo también vivía con alguien especial, tenía muchos compañeros de todo tipo, teníamos nuestras diferencias pero siempre terminábamos riendo. Creo que a eso se le llamaba familia- con esa declaración, Elma no pudo evitar pensar en Hijikata y los demás con los cuales casi siempre se topaban al salir de casa –hasta que ese día ocurrió…- de repente, las imágenes de cuando se enfrentó a sus compañeros y a Sougo por un crimen que él no cometió, lo golpearon sin piedad en la conciencia provocando que este cerrase sus ojos por tan agrios recuerdos, hasta que sintió el tacto de Elma, recordó que no todo había sido malo hasta ahora –sabes… tengo envidia- declaro este sonriendo tristemente por haber tenido una imagen a futuro -¿envidia? ¿A qué te refieres Gin Chan?- Elma solo paso a tener un rostro de curiosidad por el comportamiento tan repentino de este –le tengo envidia al hombre… que algún día te robe el corazón- fue la simple respuesta de este acompañada de una sonrisa burlesca, y no solo a él, sabía que algún día aparecería alguien más joven, inteligente, fuerte mucho mejor que él o algún típico viejo amigo de las dragonas. No podía evitarlo, de alguna manera, el haberlas tenido bajo su cuidado todo este tiempo le creo un sentimiento paterno. Y como todo padre sentía celos de que sus hijas dejasen el nido para irse con otro hombre, lo había aceptado, él no pudo evitar que Kagura creciera, tampoco podía obligar a las Dragonas a quedarse siempre con el. Ellas tenían el derecho a ser felices con el hombre que ellas quisiesen, su único deber era el de apoyarlas y guiarlas, sonaba gracioso, pensaba en Lucoa como la hermana mayor que nunca dejo la casa de sus padres por no querer trabajar, en Tohru como la rebelde e hiperactiva chica que podía hacer amigos donde fuera, en Kanna como la menor y más adorable a la que tendría cuidar de los viejos buitres asalta cunas y finalmente Elma, la típica niña de buenos sentimientos e ingenua como pan de Dios que todo hombre querría corromper. Sí que se había vuelto viejo, pensaba como todo un anciano y no pudo evitar dar una risilla por lo bajo, o eso quiso hacer si no fuera porque de repente, unas gotas le cayeron al rostro -¿pero de que estas hablando?… tonto… si el hombre que me robo el corazón está en mis muslos- dijo esta finalmente echándose a llorar en silencio, se le había confesado al peli plata sabiendo de ante mano que él no la correspondería, al parecer esa tal Kagura era muy importante para Gintoki y eso ella no podría borrarlo. Gintoki por otra parte no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que se le confesaban y a pesar de que era un adulto no tenía experiencia alguna. Kanna que había estado siendo testigo de todo eso, tuvo que intervenir o de lo contrario su jefe haría algo estúpido y lastimaría a Elma o viceversa. Lo había visto un par de veces en los doramas pero siempre funcionaba, sin mucha delicadeza, agarro las manos de Gintoki y Elma siendo ella la que estuviera en el centro –el deber de los padres es cuidar a su hija ¿cierto?- ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por como actuaba Kanna, pero Gintoki solo dio una sonrisa por lo bajo, seguidamente dio un gran suspiro y cargo entre sus brazos para sentar a Kanna en su cuello y enroscar su brazo con el de Elma apegándola más a él sonrojando en el proceso a la dragona mayor mientras Sadaharu caminaba al lado de ellos ladrando como todo buen perro –¿Gin Chan?- confusa por esa acción, Elma sentía latir a mil su corazón aun si eso no era posible, pero dentro de su ser agradecía el gesto –el día aún no ha terminado ¿verdad… señora Sakata?- esta solo pudo ver como Gintoki enseñaba el anillo de compromiso entre sus dedos frente a Elma, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, de alguna manera Gintoki correspondía a sus sentimientos, no del todo pero si eso significaba que tenía alguna oportunidad de ser la mujer de ese Samuray bueno para nada… entonces sería la mujer de ese Samuray bueno para nada.

Estaba tan feliz que había perdido la noción del tiempo y ahora se encontraban caminando por el centro de Kabuki rodeada por los brazos del único Hombre que de verdad se había ganado su corazón aunque aún se sentía culpable por las cosas que habían sucedido esta tarde -¿estás seguro de esto Gin Chan? Quiero decir, por mi culpa tú casi…- como si se tratase de una ilusión, Elma había sido silenciada al tener sus labios siendo presionados por los de señor Samuray, el beso ya no era tan puro como lo había sido en la escuela, ahora se podía apreciar un poco más de pasión en los movimientos de Gintoki que había cerrado los ojos al hacer eso, no estaba seguro de lo que se hacía en esas circunstancias y eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pronto su preocupación paso a sorpresa al sentir como Elma fue mucho más atrevida que él, esta le había metido la lengua en su boca y ahora ella exploraba todo su interior mientras esta lo manoseaba con lujuria, quizás la calentura del momento se le había subido a la cabeza porque no le importo que la gente que pasaba los viera a plena luz de la noche y las pocas ropas no ayudaban mucho que digamos. Y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, el adicto a la nicotina junto a Otae y las demás como la cortesana de Yoshiwara, la mujer del parche en su ojo y el comandante que parecía Gorila en vez de humano. Estaban prácticamente con la boca abierta por lo que veían, Tsukuyo estaba por entrometerse al querer matar a Elma pero una mano brusca la detuvo –será mejor no intervenir, no es un buen momento- exclamo Abuto quien traía consigo a Kamui en su brazo, la rubia estaba por reclamar pero todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, con esa evidencia era más que seguro que Gintoki jamás recuperaría a Kagura… o al menos eso era lo que pensaban por lo que prosiguieron a retirarse como si hubiesen ganado la guerra, solo Abuto se quedó allí unos momentos notando como ultrajaban al permanentado hasta que Kanna, a la distancia, giro su cabeza cruzando miradas con Abuto enseñándole su pulgar como si fuera un "Gracias" este solo sonrió por lo bajo y paso a retirarse, pensar que esa niña fuese un monstruo que podría enfrentarse a un batallón completo del Harusame o la mafia, quizás lo que le había dicho Takasugi no parecía mentira del todo. Kanna por otro lado solo miraba como Elma dejaba sin oxígeno a Gintoki por seguir con el beso a lenguas –(me debes una grande Elma)- termino de pensar está soñando que cuando ella también sea grande, Elma y las demás también la ayudarían a robarle un beso a su querido "Padre" solo tendría que ser paciente hasta entonces


	10. LO QUE QUIERES NO ES LO QUE CONSIGUES

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR: _****_Antes que nada de seguro se estarán preguntando ¿Qué marcas son esas que tiene Gintoki en su cuerpo? ¿Son un Power Up? De seguro estarán pensando que esa parte no tiene sentido, pero… los que vieron la película "Gintama Kanketsu-hen - Yorozuya yo Eien Nare" sabrán de lo que hablo, alerta de spoilers desde aquí… como sabrán Gintoki fue infectado por ese virus en la guerra JOUI y que fue evolucionando y como tal elimino a la humanidad en un 95%. Llegando al extremo de hacer una máquina del tiempo para traer a su yo pasado y así morir en manos de este, bueno, en esta historia si paso todo eso salvo por un pequeño detalle, Gintoki aún conserva rastros de esa enfermedad en su cuerpo ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué por cambiar un acontecimiento del pasado el presente y futuro no se iba a cambiar? Seamos sinceros, los viajes en el tiempo son muy complicados y de ante mano sabemos que no siempre funcionaran a nuestro favor tal es el caso de aquí donde Gintoki pese a que cambio el futuro aun tiene rastros de Emmi en su cuerpo, solo quería dar eso para aclarar… y si aún no has visto la película de Gintama ¿Qué esperas? Ve a haberla _**

LO QUE QUIERES NO ES LO QUE CONSIGUES (HAS EL ESFUERZO)

Desde el incidente en el colegio de Kanna, todo se había puesto patas arriba, todo el distrito Kabuki fue testigo de cómo una de las naves del Shogun disparo a quema ropa contra todos ellos sin importarles las vidas que se perderían en el proceso, así como el heroico acto de Elma de protegerlos al desviar el mortal rayo hacia el cielo, al parecer alguien había grabado y difundido el video por todo Kabuki en una enorme pantalla, aunque no fueron todos, la mayoría si pudo ver lo que sucedió esa tarde más la grabación no incluía la disputa entre Kamui y Gintoki, solo reprodujo cuando Elma actuó, seguidamente el Shinsengumi y el Mimawarigumi habían destruido la enorme pantalla dado que eso crearía represalias en contra del Shogun, pero ya estaba hecho. Todo Kabuki intento levantarse en un golpe de Estado contra la familia real de Edo por lo sucedido, si no fuera porque Elma y las demás los tranquilizaron de alguna u otra manera explicando que todo fue un mal entendido, que aquel rayo de energía fue un error de sistema y por azares del destino ella se encontraba por ahí e hizo lo que tuvo que hacer. Felizmente esa explicación basto para bajar las llamas de todo el pueblo pero aun así no cambio mucho la imagen que tenían del Shogun. Por el otro lado, no se hicieron espera las alabanzas y Gracias por parte de todos hacia la dragona de un solo cuerno por haberlos protegido dejándola como una heroína frente a todos tanto como viejos como a niños, aparte de que todos especularon que Elma y las dragonas eran Amantos. Todo el mundo empezó a respetarla no solo a ella, sino que la misma Yorosuya había ganado reputación gracias a Elma y sus actos. Cada día los trabajos eran más frecuentes con muy buenas pagas, ni Otose podía creer que el tonto del permanentado le había pagado todos los meses de renta atrasados, casi incluso pensó que lo habían reemplazado otra vez con algún otro androide rubio, ni siquiera el Shinsengumi o el Mimawarigumi tenía tanta influenza como lo tenían Gintoki y las dragonas en esos momentos, aunque claro no todo fue risas y halagos hacia Elma quien tarde o temprano tenía que confrontar a Tohru sobre lo sucedido con Gintoki aquella tarde y que mejor momento que una agradable cena donde todos habían estado sentados en la mesa de la sala disfrutando la comida que Lucoa preparo, todo parecía ser de lo más normal si no fuera por una cosa, debido a que Gintoki y Kanna habían ganado el concurso de Madre e Hija la escuela le entrego unas medallas a la pequeña en esos momentos que sin ningún tipo de delicadeza se lo puso para luego ofrecérselo a Elma quien por ese acto paso a atorarse con la comida dándose fuertes golpes en el pecho intentando pasar lo que había comido junto a Gintoki que estaba en las mismas condiciones mientras sudaban a balas por lo que estaba haciendo Kanna en esos precisos momentos, después de todo Elma había acordado con este decir la verdad en el momento adecuado a diferencia de Gintoki quien opino que sería mejor no decirles nada mas solo se resignó al ver la cara de desaprobación de la dragona, quería evitarse tener que salvar a Kamui de Tohru si se enteraba que lo enfrento a puño limpio el otro día, claro que Elma pensaba diferente a su jefe pensando que Gintoki estaba demasiado avergonzado como para contar que ambos se habían besado, el primero por pedido de Elma y el segundo por voluntad de Gintoki. Estaba más que obvio que ambos pensaban diferentes pero no esperaban que fuese Kanna quien empezase con aquel tema delicado, no se hizo esperar las preguntas de la rubia menor quien empezó a preguntar y de ser necesario revisar los recuerdos de esos 3, sin tener más opciones Gintoki paso a explicar las cosas tal cual sucedieron; desde que Kanna llego de la escuela pidiendo que la acompañasen al evento deportivo hasta la disputa que tuvo con Kamui que se terminó arreglando con una "Agradable Conversación" no estaba tan loco como para firmar la sentencia de extinción de todos los Yatos a mano de Tohru, de eso se encargaría él personalmente, con forme iba narrando los hechos no hizo falta mencionar que Tohru estaba que se contenía las ganas de lanzarse sobre Elma para descuartizarla de la peor manera posible que alguien pudiese pensar, solo podía imaginarse los gritos de esta mientras que le arrancase las entrañas tajada por tajada; y no, no era porque se hubiese enterado del beso entre ambos, sino que mientras Gintoki narraba la historia a su lado yacía Elma sentada muy pegada a este con las mejillas rojas y el rostro mirando hacia abajo como si se sintiese culpable como si ella también hubiese tenido algo que ver en esa historia pero lo que más le cabreaba a Tohru era ver como Elma sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Gintoki mientras que este al parecer… también contestaba de la misma manera presionando la mano de Elma o… quizás no se había dado cuenta y solo actuó por instinto dado que estaba muy concentrado en detallar lo que paso evitando tocar el tema de su pelea con el hermano mayor de Kagura con el fin de no tocar nada que involucre su pasado y… lo que sucedió entre Elma y el, claro que a esta última no se lo tomo muy bien por ver como Gintoki no explico nada del beso entre ambos y su agarre en la mano del Samuray era prueba de eso.

Al final todo parecía bien mas no esperaban que Tohru se abalanzase sobre Elma con intenciones para nada buenas donde Gintoki tuvo que intervenir separándolas en el momento pero la gota que derramo el vaso de la cordura de Tohru fue el enterarse que Elma estaba inscrita en el registro de Hogares como la madre biológica de Kanna y por ende también pasaba a ser la esposa y cónyuge de Gintoki; y para meterle mas candela al fuego, esos 2 llevaban anillos de compromiso en sus manos de oro puro con una sortija de diamante que fue cortesía de Elma quien era la más feliz en esos momentos por haber ganado terreno sobre Gintoki quien desde un principio no se opuso en la idea de ser el padre legal de Kanna pero para ello debía cumplir el requisito de tener una mujer que sea su esposa y como aquella noche cuando regresaban del festival de deporte, la escuela asumió que Elma era la madre de una de sus estudiantes por lo que lo anotaron en la ficha de vida de Kanna y así la información se subió al sistema de Edo. Ahora el estado civil de Gintoki paso a ser de soltero a Casado, ni el mismo podía creer que eso pasara pero ¿Quién era el para juzgar? Además, no tenía muchas ganas de ir a reclamar a una organización por algo que le afectaba directamente, después de todo, su vida seguía con normalidad, claro que Tohru se hundió en las bebidas pasando casi todo el día en el bar de Otose maldiciendo la maldita gripe que le dio justo ese miserable día donde pudo haber acompañado a Kanna y Gintoki al festival y quedar inscrita en los registros públicos como Esposa de Gintoki, de verdad que le fue un trago amargo el digerir que ahora Elma estaba casada con Gintoki… SU Gintoki, seguía con la mentalidad de que eso no era justo, ella lo había visto primera, Elma llego al último, simplemente no era justo, aunque no todo era malo, pese a que Gintoki y Elma estaban casados la actitud del permanentado no había cambiado mucho que digamos, seguía comportándose igual que siempre, a diferencia de Elma quien cambio radicalmente al saber que ella ahora era la señora Sakata, fue desde ese momento que ella empezó a actuar más madura de lo usual llegando al extremo de siempre estar pendiente de las necesidades de Gintoki como lo era su alimentación, vestimenta, economía y muchas cosas más que haría una mujer por su hombre tanto así que llego al extremo de aprender a dormir con él en las mismas sabanas debido a que alguien con cola de dragón verde esmeralda y rubia… había destrozado la cama de Elma esperando que su plan funcione y que Elma se fuese a dormir a la sala pero no, Kanna tenía que sugerir que un Papá y una Mamá debían compartir la cama como se dictaba en las sagradas escrituras "o al menos eso es lo que le habia dicho Hinowa cuando visito Yoshiwara" claro que Gintoki se negó desde un principio pero el ver la desilusión de la pequeña albina lo hizo sentir culpable al destrozar sus iluciones de tener la familia perfecta por lo que al final habia cedido y que mejor para Elma a quien se le hizo una eternidad el tener que esperar la noche para dormir junto al permanentado nervioso por tener que hacer eso, pero si se trataba de Kanna el haría todo lo que se encuentre a sus manos y eso fue algo que Tohru tomo en cuenta pero no podía borrar esa sonrisita de su rival al acomodarse en los brazos de su Gin Chan, inclusive esta había adoptado el comportamiento maternal con Kanna quien por extrañas razones también contesto con la misma alegría y eso era algo lógico, la única figura materna que alguna vez tuvo fue Kobayashi pero ella ya no estaba entre ellos. Sin embargo Elma estaba ahí y al parecer lograba un excelente trabajo como figura materna para Kanna, después de todo ella solo veía a Tohru como su hermana mayor… si… todo parecía haber tomado un rumbo diferente… muy diferente para Lucoa quien también se había visto afectada por lo sucedido, jamás pensó que una inocente broma se saliese de control hasta tal punto donde ella misma fuese quien le entregase en bandeja de plata a Gintoki para Elma.

No podía pensar en otra cosa más que Hackear el registro de viviendas del sistema de Edo para ponerse a ella como madre biología de Kanna, y para colmo solo faltaba unos días para la fecha a la cual los humanos llamaban Navidad donde varias familias pasaban por su costado rodeando todo el centro comercial, al parecer le había tocado hacer las compras y Lucoa acepto de buena gana pero solo para poder distraerse del tremendo problemón que había causado encontrándose en medio del centro comercial y sin poder evitarlo la imagen de aquellos 3 se plasmó frente a ella mientras Elma actuaba de manera muy acaramelada pegada a Gintoki y sosteniendo a Kanna dulcemente pero lo que casi le dio un infarto fue ver el pequeño bulto que Elma traía en su vientre donde residía una nueva vida. Sin poder evitarlo Lucoa pego un fuerte grito hacia el cielo llamando la atención de los que pasaban por ahí quienes la miraban raros al ver el comportamiento de esta, Lucoa por otro lado agradecía que esa imagen fuese solo parte de su imaginación pero como iban las cosas esa escena empezaba a cobrar vida y no estaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad.

Para esos momentos aun no era tarde el rectificar sus acciones, solo tendría que encontrar el momento perfecto y todo volvería a la normalidad y que mejor momento que el día festivo de Navidad, así Elma no le guardaría rencores si es que ella se quedase a Gintoki como suyo, estaba tan distraída pensando en una estrategia que no se dio cuenta cuando choco con alguien conocido –disculpa, no mire por donde camine- tratando de sonar lo más arrepentida posible, Lucoa se fijó que era Nobume con quien había tropezado –oh Lucoa, es raro verte sola por aquí- era común que estas 2 se encontrasen, la mayoría de veces por petición de la dragona pero Nobume no esperaba verle ese día tan especial del año y en especial al verla un tanto deprimida, Lucoa sin tener muchas opciones y queriendo contarle a alguien lo que sentía termino por redactar todo lo que había sucedido dentro del Yorosuya mientras estaban sentadas en una banca, al principio Nobume no lo creyó para nada, inclusive lo tomo como un chiste ¿Cómo podría creer que ese bueno para nada, tonto, irrespetuoso, vago, apestoso, oportunista, sin modales y poco Ético podría contraer nupcias con alguien. Claro que ella lo respetaba como amigo y un verdadero hombre pero no podía creer que alguien se fijase en él y mucho menos Elma que era como un pan de Dios, era todo lo contrario al Samuray del permanente, ambos eran polos apuestos pero aun así… es que no podía asimilarlo, se suponía que la única mujer en la que Gintoki pensaba era en… Kagura… para infortunio de este, Nobume había recibido noticias sobre que la peli naranja estaría en Edo en estos días acompañado de toda su familia y no sabía cómo explicárselo a Gintoki sin llegar a lastimarlo, después de todo el objetivo de Gintoki era recuperar a todos… ¿cierto? –así que ese tonto ya tiene pareja, bien por el- a pesar de sonar fría, la voz de la asesina no parecía normal a como Lucoa lo recordaba –parece que no estás muy convencida con lo que te conté ¿sucede algo?- Nobume seguía con la misma expresión seria pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño frente a la rubia que obtuvo la respuesta que quería –debes tranquilizarte, si no te conociera bien diría que estas… ¿celosa?- solo vasto esas palabras para que el filo de la espada de Nobume estuviese tan cerca de la yugular de la dragona que la mas leve respiración provocación provocaría un corte limpio seguido de una hemorragia masiva –por favor ¿de verdad crees que me fijaría en alguien tan patético como el?- anuncio esta con notoria frialdad en sus palabras envainando su espada mientras Lucoa mantenía su inusual sonrisa, después de todo, sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito además de que el tajo fue muy débil como para provocarle la muerte o herirla, la rubia estaba por comentar algo más si no fuera porque se escuchó un fuerte estruendo del otro lado del distrito comercial llamando la atención de la dragona –nada inusual, solo derribaran un viejo restaurante- proclamo esta al mismo tiempo en que a Lucoa se le prendía un foco en la cabeza –creo que ya sé cómo solucionar este problema- Nobume actuaria con tranquilidad pero ver a la dragona abrir los ojos realmente le daba escalofríos, hasta donde ella sabía Tohru y Elma eran poderosas, no quería imaginarse el nivel superior que tendría una dragona adulta ya experimentada en el campo de batalla, sin mucho más por lo que pensar, sintió como Lucoa la jalo del brazo en dirección de aquel enorme ruido, tal parece que quedaría involucrada en otra aventura de los Yorosuya nuevamente.

Mientras tanto con Gintoki y las demás, estos acababan de llegar de un trabajo jornalero en las montañas al oeste de Edo, para las dragona quizás no fue mucha demanda en esfuerzo debido a su condición sobre humana pero de aquí a que estés eliminando arañas y gusanos en cavernas oscuras era otra cosa, solo Gintoki estaba en el mueble agotado por el sobre esfuerzo pensando en las cantidades de veces que estuvo cerca de ser convertido en comida para larvas si no fuera por la ayuda de Tohru y Elma, si quizás eso del aumento de los trabajos les había caído bien pero eso no quitaba que ya no tenía tantas libertades como antes, no podía quejarse, ahora podía comprarles ropa y comida a todas por igual, aunque claro, Kanna siempre se llevaba la mejor marca aunque esta no lo supiese, quizás la estaba malcriando o mimando más de la cuenta pero… si ella era feliz el también lo era. Solo que para esos momentos estaba tumbado en el mueble sin fuerzas como para siquiera ponerse a leer la revista Jump de esa semana, apenas cuando agarraba sueño la puerta del frente termino explotando como si una bomba se tratase –atendemos de lunes a viernes así que vayan a molestar a otra parte- dedico Gintoki sin molestarse en abrir los ojos, Tohru salió del baño un tanto encabronada por el tonto que los molestaba a tan temprana hora de la mañana incluyendo a Elma –¿adivinen que?- todo mundo se le quedo viendo raro pues había traído a Nobume y eso solo significaba algo –no quiero viajar a otra Dimension… en especial con ella- dirigió Gintoki hacia Nobume para luego voltearse en su sitio dándoles la espalda sin poder ver como esta le dirigía una mirada de muerte –vamos Gin Chan no tienes que comportarte así, Nobume es una gran amiga- trato de animarlo Elma sentándose a su lado poniendo la cabeza del permanentado en su regazo gentilmente –como si convertirte en Tanuki y abandonarte en un mundo lleno de depredadores fuera algo de amigos- anuncio este recordando la vez que se convirtió en un mapache de pelaje plateado por culpa de Nobume quien le roció una extraña agua de un manantial para seguido ocultarlo en una bolsa y terminar en otro mundo ajeno, aun recordaba cuando tenía que escapar de tiburones que caminaban en 4 patas y correr de enormes bestias que lo miraban como un aperitivo –pero al final pudimos encontrarte y traerte a la normalidad y todo gracias a Nobume quien nos dijo tu paradero- hablo Elma mientras la mencionada silbaba mirando a otro lado como si no supiese nada acerca de eso –pero si serás una… ¿acaso también no les dijiste que la culpable de que se destruyera el Santo Grial fue culpa tuy… ?- sin poder continuar en su acusación Nobume le metió una enorme dona en su boca para que se callase y no terminase el cuento, no quería que todas se enterasen que también había sido la culpable de haber revivido a un tal Freezer pensando que era una refrigeradora, tanto así quería acultarlo que ya incluso estaba amordazando a Gintoki al asfixiarlo por el cuello con ambos brazos por atrás hasta que fue Elma la que al final tuvo que separarlos agarrando por atrás a Gintoki que agitaba su espada en contra de una tranquila Nobume que lo miraba con superioridad sin notar como una mirada punzante por parte de Tohru iba dirigido hacia Elma que no sabía cuánto tiempo más duraría ese calvario, ella daría lo que fuera por ser la que tenga tanta confianza con el permanentado, desde que volvieron los 3 de ese festival surgieron esas confianzas entre esos 2. Nobume por otro lado seguía sin poder creer lo que veía, en frente de sus ojos aquel intento de hombre era atendido por Elma que parecía disfrutar el momento sin tener en cuenta o quizás ni se daba cuenta de cómo Tohru afilaba sus garras –antes de que se maten, tengo algo que decirles- proclamo Lucoa interfiriendo con una venita en su cabeza harta de que no la prestasen atención, no tardo un par de minutos máximo donde termino por aclarar lo que tenía en mente para esa noche en navidad donde Gintoki y las demás estaban indecisos por hacer eso aunque no es que tuviesen muchas opciones después de todo –déjame ver si entendí, hay un festival en el distrito comercial y la tienda que logre tener mejores ganancias recibirá un súper regalo de navidad ¿verdad?- sin muchas ganas, Gintoki volvió a su lugar cómodo entre las piernas de Elma –ni hablar, no tenemos nada que vender y mucho menos un local para participar, además todos están ocupados- siendo este el único negativo sobre la idea, a Nobume no le quedó otra que intervenir, de las únicas presentes ella era la única quien lo ponía en su lugar cuando actuaba como un niño malcriado o se negaba a levantar de la cama, casi siempre que se encontraban ella actuaba como su niñera y ese momento parecía ser uno de esos –vas a participar y punto- ordeno sombríamente la asesina a lo que el permanentado contesto con un rotundo no sin saber que Nobume no andaba muy de buenas ese día, pronto su cuerpo fue envuelto en sogas sin siquiera poder mover las piernas para ser cargado por Tohru en su hombro –esta es una de las muchas razones por la cual deseo que te de una intoxicación de comer tantas donas- comento este empezando a discutir con Nobume mientras Tohru solo seguía caminando un tanto nerviosa por la discusión de esos 2, debía admitir que algunos humanos daban miedo cuando se enojan pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos hasta toparse con Elma en su delante –Tohru, puedes dejarme a Gin Chan a mí, debe estar un poco pesado desde que comió aquel pescado la otra semana- dedico Elma gentilmente como siempre lo hacía pero como que Tohru no se lo tomo muy bien –¿ahhh? La que está cargando a Gin Chan soy yo no tu- a pesar de saber que Elma no lo hizo con intenciones negativas de alguna manera sentía que le quitaban lo que por derecho le pertenecía, como si un león joven le empezase a quitar el territorio y las hembras a otro león ya viejo, no quería admitirlo pero se sentía amenazada por Elma por primera vez –pero el…- intentando replicar, Tohru se puso a la defensiva al extender sus garras de la palma de las manos como si ya estuviese esperando ese momento -¿el qué? ¿Ibas a decir que él es tu esposo?- incluso para Tohru decir esas palabras le dejaban un agrio sabor en la boca, por otro lado con Elma, quizás sea muy ingenua con ciertas cosas pero sabía cuándo alguien le buscaba pelea y con Tohru casi siempre lo era, quizás en el pasado ella hubiera cedido ante su amiga pero si se trataba del samuray del permanente ella no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, antes muerta que permitir que Tohru le ponga sus garras a SU esposo –oh ho ¿tienes algún problema con eso? Agradecería mucho que le quietaras las manos a MI marido… Tohru- indico esta tajantemente enseñando el anillo de compromiso en su dedo aguantándose las ganas de restregarle en la cara como había disfrutado ser la primera en saborear los labios sabor fresa de Gintoki mientras le metía la lengua hasta la garganta siendo rodeada por los fornidos brazos de este bajo la noche… sin embargo tenía que ser cautelosa de lo contrario Gintoki podría enojarse con ella, según Katsura y Madao, a las parejas no les gusta que vayan por ahí contando sus intimidades por lo que supuso que su jefe tampoco, al parecer se había tomado las molestias de investigar las tradiciones humanas donde convivían la hembra y el macho, antes de que se arme la bronca Gintoki desapareció del hombro de Tohru –ya que discuten tanto por quien lo lleva, seré yo quien lo cargue- ambas dragonas miraban como Lucoa tenía en su hombro a Gintoki que al parecer seguía discutiendo con Nobume sobre que no debería comerse la comida de él cuándo lo visitase, ambas solo se resignaron pues sabían que discutir con Lucoa era en vano ya que la rubia mayor era algo así como el predador máximo dentro y fuera de la Yorosuya por lo que las más jóvenes tenían que cederle la presa que en este caso vendría a ser el samuray aunque claro, Lucoa sabía que esa carta no siempre la podría usar, con solo ver que esas 2 hervían de celos con verla tenían que tener en cuenta que tarde o temprano Elma y Tohru intentarían quitarle la corona y el puesto en la jerarquía

Caminando unas cuantas cuadras más, llegaron a lo que parecía ser su destino, todo el grupo se encontraba frente a un enorme edificio en ruinas que apenas si se sostenía en pie a pesar de los años, a simple vista se podía ver que la madera estaba totalmente desgastada y ni hablar del lúgubre ambiente que tenía el lugar –¿Lucoa? Esta casa se parece a la de esa bruja harpía que vive en el pantano- decía Tohru pasando sus dedos por la puerta de la entrada notando como la entrada cayo en pedazos con solo tocarla –llegamos a tu casa Nobume, al menos invítanos a pasar- la mencionada sabía que el peli plata solo quería sacarla de quicio pero aun así no toleraba sus insultos mas noe era una dragona para estar soportándolo y sin ninguna delicadeza tomo el cuerpo de este para arrojárselo contra la estructura que no tardo mucho para venirse abajo aplastando el cuerpo del permanentado –eso solucionara el problema de limpiar- de un chasquido, Lucoa hizo desaparecer los escombros del edificio quedando solo un gran terreno vacío donde Gintoki se limpiaba el polvo –no crees que los dueños se enojen- todas empezaron a ver a Lucoa con un rostro de acusación mas esta solo mostro un documento que alguien le había dado acreditando que ese lugar le pertenecía –no quiero saber cómo fue que lo obtuviste- declaro Gintoki mirándola como si ya no fuera una dragona y mucho menos como un ser humano bajándole los ánimos a la dragona mayor que tenía el rostro azul por tal acusación –pero si fue Nobume quien me los dio- Gintoki volteo su rostro lentamente hacia la mencionada que empezaba a molestarse por como la veía -¿con cuánto te estafo?- tras decir eso la cabeza de Gintoki fue a parar contra el suelo quedando enterrado a manos de Nobume mientras Kanna intentaba sacarlo del pavimento –supongo que eso resume el cómo lo obtuviste- y antes de que siquiera Tohru tronase los dedos para que un nuevo local apareciera Gintoki apareció rápidamente deteniendo a la dragona –por lo general no tendría problemas con que hicieses aparecer mágicamente un edificio nuevo pero… no es un buen momento- Tohru volteo hacia todos lados percatándose en como un pequeño puñado de personas los veía de reojo desde diferentes ángulos como si tratasen de espiarlos o algo parecido –será acaso… ¿Kamui?- Elma estaba por actuar si no fuera porque Gintoki la detuvo a tiempo, las dragonas no sabían actuar con delicadeza y no estaba de humor para tener que enfrentarse a un país entero nuevamente –Lucoa, si vamos a empezar con esto, lo haremos a la manera antigua… con sangre, sudor y capaz un poco de mocos- rápidamente sintió como su cabeza era golpeada por la vaina de la Katana de Nobume –lo que dijo el idiota, desde que sucedió lo de Kamui los altos mandos han dado órdenes de vigilarlos- de un solo movimiento todo el cuerpo de Nobume fue enterrado dejándola solo con la cabeza a fuera -¿y no serás tu una espía? Es mucha coincidencia que estés con nosotros después de decir eso- proclamaba Gintoki en cuclillas frente a la comandante del Mimawarigumi que a pesar de su rostro sin emociones era muy notorio las venas marcadas en su mejilla alertando que en cualquier momento explotaría contra Gintoki que no dejaba de picarla con un pedazo de madera –si no hay de otras, supongo que un poco de trabajo duro no hará daño- rápidamente Tohru hizo aparecer muchos materiales de construcción recibiendo las miradas acusatorias de Gintoki y la otra desde el suelo, al parecer Tohru no había captado la idea de no usar magia –será un largo día- tras decir eso Gintoki y las demás se pusieron a trabajar como mulas en pleno invierno, quizás el frio no era un problema para las dragonas pero para esos 2 si que lo era. Martillar, golpear, cargar, barrer, cortar, atornillar, etc. Eran muchas de lo labores que todos tuvieron que hacer incluido Kanna que se mantenía con energía al comer los insectos que había por ahí, al parecer las arañas eran sus favoritas y en más de una ocasión Gintoki termino como una lata de soda con fugas debido a que "Nobume no sabía usar la pistola de clavos" que siempre terminaban insertados en el cuerpo del Samuray que temía por su vida, esa mujer realmente era terrorífica si se lo proponía; sin darse cuenta que mientras todas trabajaban eran observadas por el Shinsengumi a cargo de Hijikata que pasaba de rato en rato tratando de adivinar los negocios en los que se metía el grupo de Gintoki pero disimuladamente no apartaba la vista de Tohru quien trabajaba como es debido sin distraerse con el resto, algo que Hijikata respetaba en ella pero notaba como no podía llevarse bien con aquella otra muchacha de pelo corto, indirectamente le recordaba a el y a Okita cuando apenas el Shinsengumi empezaba a cobrar vida por aquellos años –debo de dejar de pensar en eso, volveré más tarde- con esas palabras se retiró del lugar con celular en mano donde tenía varias fotos de Tohru trabajando –son solo para investigación, no hay nada de malo en tener unas cuantas de mas- se decía este mentalmente tratando de tranquilizarse sin fijarse en como Tohru desde lo alto de la construcción lo veía raro –Gin Chan, ese tipo a estado observándonos un buen tiempo ¿lo elimino?- este por el contrario miro a Hijikata alejarse suspirando en el transcurso –mala hierba nunca muere Tohru- esta capto el mensaje y lo dejo pasar, lo que había entendido era que Hijikata era como las plantas y aunque lo eliminase otro más surgiría del suelo –los humanos sí que son raros- así pasaron los días de trabajo donde a pedido de Kanna la construcción debía ser algo más llamativo y pues, como no era la única con mentalidad infantil Gintoki también la apoyo afirmando que los perros también pudiesen entrar o inclusive trabajar dentro del local, así Sadaharu también estaría con ellas, así fue como el tan esperado día llego y para mejorar las cosas era el 24 de diciembre.

Pudieron haberlo terminado antes pero debido a las "maravillas" que se les ocurrían a esos 2 de Kanna y Gintoki tardaron un poco más de lo esperado, inclusive Nobume se vio en vuelta en todo eso faltando varios días al trabajo por ayudar a los Yorosuya, solo había una cosa que no habían pensado –nhe Gintoki, planearon como hacer que la gente viniese ¿verdad?- ambos humanos estaban parados frente a la puerta preguntándose el "¿Por qué?" nadie venía a comprar a la tienda, digo, los acabados del local eran perfecto, los trazos de la pintura en los dibujos de los dragones eran divinos pero al parecer no era suficiente –con esa cara no los culpo por no intentarlo- hablo Gintoki mirando la fría e inexpresivo rostro de su amiga que ahuyentaba a todo posible cliente –mi rostro no tiene nada de malo, es tu cara de pez muerto lo que los ahuyenta- ambos empezaron a chocar frentes con fuerza para ver quién era el que tenía la razón –por si no lo has notado, los hombres huyen de ti con solo olerte ¿has probado siquiera la ducha?- esas palabras no hicieron más que enardecer la ira de la otra que empezó a agarrarlo del cuello –para que lo sepas, muchos matarían por estar en la posición en la que estas, no muchos han podido ser mis perros por un día- el permanentado solo bufo con arrogancia ante esa declaración –¿lo dice alguien que ha estado con las mismas ropa interior por 3 días seguidos? Por eso era el olor ¿no?- sin poder evitarlo las mejillas de esta se colorearon de rojo suave muy visible para un día nevado donde el blanco lo cubría todo, por instinto propio cerro las piernas dándole la razón a Gintoki que sonreía triunfal aunque fue recompensado por un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo tumbo en el suelo donde apenas abrió los ojos sintió como esta se ponía encima suyo para ponerse a golpearlo salvajemente adornando la nieve con la sangre de este mientras espantaba a la poca gente que pasaba por el lugar donde las madres tapaban los ojos a sus hijos para pasar rápidamente por ese lugar, minutos después Nobume estaba exhausta por moler a Gintoki a golpe limpio en lo que este a pesar de tener el rostro deforme tenía la sonrisa de triunfador, Lucoa y las demás solo los veían como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, tenían que hacer algo o de lo contrario ni podrían competir en el concurso del distrito comercial –podemos intentar algo, lo vi en otros lugares- Tohru había llamado la atención de todos con esas palabras –pero… necesitaremos de un chivo expiatorio para lograrlo- tras decir eso todas centraron su mirada en Gintoki que convulsionaba debajo de Nobume, minutos después el samuray se encontraba frente a la puerta aparentemente como siempre sin embargo… -de verdad creen que lograremos atraer cliente con esto- y no era para menos pues Gintoki traía puesto un vestido corto con mini falda mostrando su abdomen, quizás para una chica eso si se vería bien pero para alguien como el... como decirlo sin ofender al protagonista "repulsivo" inclusive su cabello plateado estaba recogido en 2 coletas con el rostro maquillado –hmp creo que el rojo es mi color- comento para si mismo Gintoki aplicándose un pinta labios color escarlata mientras Elma y Tohru tomaban fotos a diestra y siniestra desde cualquier Angulo de este –sí, tu sigue así, esto va para el álbum- declaro Tohru con la nariz sangrando por ver a su jefe en esas ropas y ni hablar de Elma que estaba en las mismas circunstancias pero esta se encontraba fotografiando por debajo de la falda del permanentado –NICE- termino de decir está sacando su pulgar en aprobación –veo que no les va muy bien, quizás con nuestra ayuda puedan…- sin poder terminar su frace Katsura recibió una patada voladora en el rostro por parte de su viejo compañero de armas -¿zura? Pensé que estarías en prisión para estos momentos- el mencionado solo se limpiaba la nieve e encima mirando al grupo de Gintoki -Zura janai, Katsura da- Kanna solo paso a saludar y jugar con Elizabeth para entretenerse en lo que los adultos resolvían el problema. Tras una breve explicación Katsura entendió el plan y tenía la estrategia perfecta para llamar la atención de los clientes –muy bien, manos a la obra- llamando a Elizabeth para que lo ayudara, el dúo de los Joui se había encerrado junto a todos en el local dando un tremendo portazo a la puerta que termino por dar la curiosidad a unos cuantos que de milagro se encontraban por ahí. Pasado unos minutos al parecer el plan había dado frutos, el enorme restaurante tenia algunas personas aunque… no todo les había venido en bandeja de plata -¿Por qué tenemos que vestir así?- fue la declaración de Nobume viendo como las demás dragonas se miraban al espejo fascinadas del tremendo trabajo estético de Katsura por haberlas maquillado al punto en el que ni se reconocían puesto que si antes eran hermosas naturalmente ahora parecían Diosas caídas del cielo y testigo de eso era Gintoki que traía tapones en la nariz al igual que Katsura pues el solo verlas en esas prendas los llevaba por las nubes y en especial a Gintoki que no sabía cómo reaccionar, la brillante idea de vestir a todas de sexys Mamanuelas había rendido frutos –Gin Chan… ¿Qué tal… me veo?- Elma fue la primera en preguntar con notoria vergüenza por el conjunto que le toco usar…. Y Gintoki guardando toda la compostura del caso se dio una bofetada mental para recapacitar y ocultar su perversión sin saber que dentro de su ser agradecía el estar cazado con alguien del calibre de Elma, Tohru sin quedarse atrás fuera de actuar tímida adopto una actitud más coqueta con el permanentado que no podía cambiar la vista de sus ojos –Gin Chan, mis ojos están aquí pero si quieres… después nosotros 2…- decía Tohru pegándose al cuerpo de Gintoki demostrando su enorme voluptuosidad en su pecho arrinconándolo poco a poco contra el muro a Gintoki que tenía la mirada de un ciervo frente a una loba que lo único en lo que pensaba era en devorárselo mental y físicamente –(piensa, di algo por el amor de Dios)- pensaba este mientras temblaba al tener muy de cerca a Tohru que ya de por sí solo faltaba que se bajase la falda porque más claro que el agua no podría ser excepto que su jefe no se encontraba en sus cabales como para si quiera respirar hasta que Tohru fue apartada por Elma –suéltalo Tohru- pidió seriamente esta mientras la rubia la miraba con desdén como si hubiese esperado ese momento –¿ahhh? no recuerdo que tuviera que pedirte permiso para hablar con Gin Chan- Elma por el contrario se notaba que ahora si estaba furiosa más que celosa -¿hablar? De aquí cuando hablar se convirtió en coquetear con mi Marido- Tohru sonrió por lo bajo con lo dicho –tu misma lo dijiste porque en lo que a mi respecta yo puedo ser su amante, el amante posteriormente puede convertirse en pareja de Gin Chan así que no me vengas a decir que no lo sabias- ambas estaban por encambronarse más de la cuenta si no fuera porque Lucoa que las hecho a un lado poniéndose frente al permanentado que se encontraba mirando hacia arriba debido a que por el momento se había encogido y ahora Lucoa parecía ganarle en estatura –estoy segura que prefieres a las Milfs que a las niñas ¿Qué me dices? Gin Chan… - esto último lo dijo en susurro cerca de la oreja de este que sudaba a balas por lo que vivía en esos momentos, en su libreto jamás decía que eso iba a pasar –no recuerdo que el Gorila nos haya convertido en un Ecchi, si seguimos así terminaremos como un Hentay- decía Katsura mirando a lo lejos con notoria preocupación sobre el rumbo de la historia hasta que Elizabeth le mostro su pancarta de Ikimatsu en lencería –bueno, el Hentay no es tan malo cuando te le acostumbras- el enorme pingüino solo veía como su compañero se apoderaba de su pancarta pero saco uno nuevo –"enfermo"- era lo escrito en este nuevo pancarta mirando a Katsura y las demás que estaban por violar al permanentado solo el y Kanna se mantenían al margen, claro que Kanna estaba tomada de la mano del enorme pingüino por petición de este, sabía que si la dejaba libre esta era capaz de hacer lo mismo con el idiota del permanente natural provocando que la historia se vaya al caño por culpa del FBI y los asuntos legales para luego sacar nuevamente su letrero –"a las Lolis se las mira pero no se toca, recuérdenlo muchachos"-

Pues la estrategia de Katsura era simple, las chicas se encargarían de atender a los clientes como camareras tomándoles la orden, claro que esto podría verse como si fuera algo normal como en cualquier restaurante pero la diferencia de este local yacía en que la persona que pasaba las puertas del enorme local era transportado a una Dimension donde lo único que había era un inmenso océano tranquilo color cristalino donde incluso se podía ver los enormes peces que albergaba este ambiente rodeado de hermosos y coloridos arrecifes de coral ¿pero cómo podría la gente disfrutar de su comida sin caer al agua o tener tierra firme? Pues la respuesta era muy simple, ya que las aguas del océano permanecían tranquilas estas funcionaban como si fuese un suelo o soporte que con un poco de magia funcionaban como un suelo normal permitiendo que la gente caminase por encima del agua sin llegar a mojarse, las mesas solo constaban de una gran pieza de vidrio que levitaba en el aire a suficiente altura para que la persona disfrutase de su plato mientras se sentaba en una elegante silla también de cristal que podía soportar el peso de las personas. Todo parecía haber salido de un cuento de Hadas donde la gente se quedaba maravillada con esa nueva experiencia, no todos los días podías ser atendido por tal bellas meseras con cola de reptil y cuernos en la cabeza en lo que se podría decir "Un restaurante de otro mundo" claro que la gente no comprendía que ya no se encontraban en Edo si no que pensaban que La Yorosuya había invertido en efectos de realidad muy costosos que Gintoki no podría pagar, Kanna junto a Sadaharu funcionaban como el entretenimiento principal y bien que les funcionaba, cada gesto que hacia la pequeña, el público entero se derretía de ternura, los hombres rudos no eran la excepción y más aún cuando se trataba de una niña manipulando el agua a su antojo con un toque especial de hielo que hacia parecer que Kanna era una sirena. Todo salía tal y como Katsura lo había planeado, y más aún cuando el Chef designado era Gintoki quien apenas si sabía cocinar arroz con huevo, hubo algunos problemas para que este aceptase pero nada que una "buena Motivación" por parte de Nobume no arregle, ahora se encontraba cocinando las ordenes de varias familias enteras con ingredientes que ni él conocía –¿de verdad creen que comerán esto? Creo que ni Madao lo haría- opinaba el permanentado agarrando algo como si de ostras se tratase –no te preocupes Gintoki, con tus manos y mi ingenio este lugar llegara muy lejos, además… lo único que sabes cocinar son huevos con arroz así que ponte a trabajar- Katsura prosiguió a retirarse del lugar dejándolo a su suerte –vuelve aquí, esta fue tu brillante idea Zura- reclamaba este en vano viendo que no le hacían caso – Zura janai, Katsura… Elizabeth y yo tenemos cosas que hacer pero vendremos en unas horas. No puedes derrocar un gobierno con el estómago vacío- dicho eso, el Joui se retiró del local dejando a su viejo amigo encabronado por como había actuado –genial, nos da órdenes y luego se va ¿Quién se cree que es? Para colmo me dejo con las demás y esa cosa- con solo decir eso este sintió como su hombría casi era tajadeada por un cuchillo de cocina que por poco y se clavaba en los pantalones de Gintoki –que quieres decir con "Eso" ¿Gin Chan?- la dueña de esa voz no era otra más que Nobume quien estaba a solo centímetros de la espalda de este con una voz mucho más tétrica como si de ultra tumba se tratase a punto de dejar sin herencia al Yorosuya que lejos de temer por su vida solo expreso aburrimiento –¿no tienes cosas que hacer? no sé, como ir y tomar ordenes- respondió este mientras se hurgaba la nariz ignorando olímpicamente a la asesina detrás suyo para después sentir como su cara era estampada contra un sarten que por poco y le volaba los dientes tirándolo al suelo pero que seguía con su misma expresión –lo vez, es por eso que apenas si tienes amigos, ni con ese traje lograrías que un chico se fije en ti- Nobume por otro lado perforaba con la mirada al permanentado echándole la culpa por como había acabado vestida así, la comandante del Mimawarigumi vestía un tipo de lencería demasiado provocador que solo contaba con una gorra navideña, unas botas negras largas hasta el muslo, una pieza pequeña que cubria tanto su busto como su parte intima como si de un bañador escolar se tratase adornada de campanas en la punta de sus senos, unos guantes negros largos en los brazos y por si fuera poco tenia puesto un collar donde decía "Propiedad de la Yorosuya" y dado que Gintoki era el dueño de la Yorosuya a la gente le hizo parecer ciertas cosas que no eran ciertas –en primera no me mires así, fuiste tú la que se puso voluntariamente el traje, yo no te obligue- decía Gintoki mientras cocinaba con la sartén y atendía las ollas, estaba tan absorto en sus deberes que no noto que la carne estaba por quemarse y antes de poder voltearla Nobume interfirió que si bien no sabía cocinar por lo menos si podía darle vuelta a la carne para no quemarla –no es como si hubiese querido ponérmelo, tu hija me hizo esa mirada y no podía decirle que no- fue la simple respuesta de esta para luego ver como Gintoki volteaba su rostro hacia Kanna en un gran escenario de hielo para volver a sus quehaceres –bien, ponte esto y has todo lo que te diga- Nobume estando un poco absorta recibió un mandil blanco como el que usaba Gintoki para darle una mirada incrédula –no queremos otro cliente en coma solo porque te dio un piropo así que estarás conmigo en la cocina en lo que las demás atenderán como meseras- recalco este recordando como Nobume mando al hospital a un hombre que se estuvo pasando de listo al querer tocarlas sin saber con quién se metía -¿y qué hay de las otras? No tienes miedo de que alguien les haga algo mientras yo estoy aquí contigo?- Gintoki solo parpadeo un par de veces pensando en ese escenario pero con tranquilidad volvió a cortar los condimentos –para serte sincero me preocupan más los tontos que lo intenten- Nobume solo entendió el mensaje, era difícil pensar que existiera un humano o Amanto que les hiciese frente, a no ser que con una potente droga y un gran ejercito de última generación las dragonas les llevaban la delantera –¿Qué es lo primero que debo hacer?- sin previo aviso Gintoki le dirigió una mirada analítica donde la miraba de pies a cabeza para luego volver a su trabajo –pervertida- fue lo único que dijo este ganándose un piquete en los ojos que lo hizo rodar por el suelo para calmar el dolor –eres el menos indicado para decirme eso… basura- Gintoki solo pudo lavarse la cara tratando de salvar su vista –¿y cómo se supone que debería llamarte? ¿te has visto en un espejo?- Nobume paro un momento para tratar de verse en el reflejo del agua en sus pies llenándose de una gran vergüenza por cómo estaba vistiendo frente a un hombre, claro que no gritaba ni se exaltaba como todas las mujeres pero su sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos llorosos pero furiosos en dirección de Gintoki disimulaban su estado mental –no se ni porque te molestas, ni que fueras tan hermosa- esas palabras chocaron de alguna manera a Nobume que lejos de enojarse volvió a su mirada muerta e inexpresiva, esas palabras eran ciertas después de todo pues comparada con Elma, Tohru, Lucoa hasta con Kanna ella no resaltaba mucho que digamos, les daba competencia pero en cuanto a atributos físicos ella salía perdiendo, Gintoki un poco asustado por ver que su amiga ya no contestaba lo tomo como algún berrinche temporal por lo que solo prosiguió a levantarse y seguir en la cocina sin esperarse que Lucoa lo había visto todo desde la lejanía y al parecer no le gusto para nada el como Gintoki trato a Nobume, claro que sabía que el permanentado no lo había hecho de mala gana pero tampoco era excusa como para haberle dicho eso a Nobume que solo se limitó a ayudar a Gintoki en la cocina

Eso no se iba a quedar así, Lucoa interferiría y lo haría a su manera, después de unos momentos donde el ambiente en la cocina era total silencio, Tohru llego con más de 40 órdenes de comida para Gintoki que tenía ya las manos acalambradas de tanto cortar, pelar, despellejar, ETC. No podía siquiera creer que las personas lo pudiesen comer a gusto, estaba por agarrar el cuchillo cuando Elma le gano el utensilio –yo te reemplazare por unos minutos, Lucoa dice que debes de descansar, mientras puedes ir ayudarla a ella y a Tohru con los pedidos- sin comprenderlo muy bien, una sonrisa retorcida adorno la cara de este pues apenas escucho que Elma lo sustituiría por unos minutos provocaron que los dedos de sus manos rechinasen como las tuercas de un reloj ya oxidado y en mal estado –quizás deba reemplazarte por unas horas- contemplo Elma viendo como su jefe caminaba encorvado agradeciendo el descanso, así fue como prosiguió a tomar los pedidos de los clientes que entraban al restaurante, claro que a algunos les dio su tremenda Putiza ya que se quejaban de que Elma no fuese quien les tomase la orden proclamando que habían entrado solo para ver a Elma y las demás, no hacía falta decir que el rostro de Gintoki tenía ya varias marcas de venas muy resaltadas por la presión que hacía para no matar a esos sujetos, inclusive estaba muy tentado por gritar que todas las dragonas Vivian con el bajo el mismo techo y que una de ellas era SU ESPOSA con la cual había "tenido una linda hija" la cual era la estrella del Show acuático y es que a pesar de que la había adoptada la idea de que Kanna sea su hija le gustaba, incluso le daba cierta satisfacción que las personas saludasen a Kanna llamándola por su apellido. Pudo seguir en sus pensamientos si no fuera porque uno de los clientes le chasqueo los dedos en su rostro para que despertase, saliendo del trance se dirigió a la cocina donde yacían Elma y Nobume hasta que a la distancia Lucoa lo llamo pidiendo ayuda, haciéndosele extraño su petición, Gintoki sin muchas opciones fue hacia donde la dragona que lo llevo de vuelta a Edo para ayudarla a descargar varias cajas de vino que Otose les había dado –de cuando aquí la vieja da ese tipo de regalos, supongo que es a lo que llaman el milagro navideño- comento este mirando como empezaba a nevar con los primeros copos de nieve que caían sobre Edo –vamos, no seas así. Quizás solo quiera ayudarnos- contesto Lucoa a la distancia sentada mirando como Gintoki hacia todo el trabajo, terminando de descargar las cajas ambos estaban apoyados en el balcón del segundo piso admirando toda la ciudad cubierta de nieve mientras Gintoki tomaba una taza de café, a diferencia de los Dragones los humanos no eran a prueba de frio y eso era evidente pues Lucoa seguía con aquellas diminutas prendas que todos los hombres veían embobados desde abajo aunque para Gintoki eso era de lo más natural, después de todo tenerla semi desnuda a un lado de su cama mientras dormía se le había hecho costumbre al punto en que era lo más natural del mundo –tenemos que hablar Gin Chan- tras esas palabras el mencionado solo pestañeo mientras temblaba en su sitio por como el viento golpeaba su cara provocando que su nariz se tornara roja ya aun paso de la gripe –si hablas de tu ropa interior, no te preocupes. Las lave hace 2 días con la de todas las demás, están en el armario debajo de mi ropa- la rubia solo suspiro en alivio por esa noticia pero negó con la cabeza al desviarse del tema –no hablo de eso, quiero hablar de Nobume- Gintoki solo abrió los ojos de manera espeluznante junto a sus pestañas congeladas –no pienso lavar la ropa interior de ella- el solo pensar en hacer eso provocaba que este se irritase, él no era su criado para hacer eso y mucho menos un perro que Nobume podía usar a su gusto… bueno a veces trabajaba como esclavo y era tratado como perro pero de ningún modo lo haría con esa mocosa, no señor, hasta un Samuray patético como el tenía un poco de dignidad –no es a eso a lo que me refiero, aunque ya que lo mencionas las hormonas de Nobume han estado alborotadas últimamente, quizás este en la etapa de la Menopausia y su ropa sufra uno que otro accidente así que…- con solo ver el rostro azul del permanentado sabía que debía parar ahí –iré al grano… escuche todo lo que le dijiste en la cocina- Gintoki sin mucha sorpresa solo bebía su taza de chocolate caliente como cualquier conversación manteniendo el silencio –¿crees que Nobume es hermosa?- esas palabras sacarían lo más vergonzoso de un típico personaje princesa de un típico Harem de un típico Anime de romance con más clichés que con Trama pero… Gintoki no era un princeso, fuera de agitar las manos y avergonzarse de esas palabras solo respondió con silencio aunque sabía que Lucoa no estaría satisfecha con esa respuesta. Como si de verdad lo intentase, trato de pensar en la relación que había surgido con Nobume desde hace ya 5 años siendo ella la única que confió en sus palabras cuando todos los demás le dieron la espalda. A decir verdad si se ponía a pensar detalladamente Nobume era la única amiga que le quedaba y que de alguna manera intentaba ayudarlo a recuperar la confianza de los demás, habían vivido aventuras en otros mundos donde habían conocido un sinfín de personas que una que otra vez los confundieron como pareja, quizás en el pasado no habían sido tan cercanos como lo eran en estos momentos pues lo máximo que los había unido fue la relación que ambos tuvieron con su difunto maestro Yoshida Shouyou, lejos de ahí solo eran conocidos –¿a qué quieres llegar?- Lucoa solo abrió sus ojos lentamente y eso no era nada bueno para Gintoki, sabía que cuando ella hacia eso significaba que la situación era seria –no hace falta decirte que yo también viví la misma experiencia que Tohru al convivir con Kobayashi ¿verdad?- pronto la nieve empezó a caer por todos lados mientras Gintoki mantenía la misma mirada de pez muerto que lo caracterizaba –¿hablas de ese niño que te invoco? ¿Shouta?- la rubia solo afirmo con la cabeza al recordar a su viejo amigo de otro mundo –como sabes… el tiempo para nosotras transcurre de manera diferente a la de ustedes los humanos y eso no es la excepción para los magos- la dragona solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire para disuadir esos pensamientos –lo siento por eso, supongo que el tiempo no perdona a nadie- fue la simple respuesta de Gintoki que se limpiaba la nariz que le goteaba debido al frio –coincido contigo, el tiempo suele ser como la muerte, es imparcial con todos. Quita más de lo que te da- ambos solo quedaron callados por esas palabras pues cada uno había sufrido diferentes eventos a lo largo de sus vidas –pero…- Gintoki solo giro la cabeza al llamarle la atención las palabras de esta –gracias a eso también tuve la oportunidad de verlo crecer desde que tan solo era un niño, tuve la alegría de poder contemplar como formaba una familia con una hermosa mujer y llegar a convertirse en un gran mago. Si quieres puedo mostrarte las fotos de los niños cuando aún eran bebes- Gintoki solo puso los ojos en blanco arrojándole una bola de nieve en el rostro de esta –arruinaste el momento- la dragona solo sonrió mientras se limpiaba la nieve del rostro –fueron buenos tiempos. Yo era como la nana en esa familia, los años pasaron y cada uno de los hijos de Shouta fue creciendo y formando su propia familia, al final solo quede yo… ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de él, para cuando me entere el ya había fallecido postrado en una cama rodeado de sus hijos, nietos y esposa- Gintoki solo suspiro con cansancio, al parecer a Lucoa tampoco le había ido tan bien en la vida pero había algo que no encajaba para el –supongo que ni tu ni yo hemos tenido suerte, sin embargo… ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Nobume?- la rubia solo formo una sonrisa sincera mirándolo directamente –ella es descendiente de esa familia de magos. En pocas palabras ella es la Tataranieta de Shouta- Gintoki abrió los ojos de par en par con solo escuchar eso, había escuchado por parte de Isaburo que adopto a Nobume cuando apenas era una niña que solo se dedicaba a seguir ordenes funcionando como una asesina -entonces ella…- Lucoa solo sonrió como si contestase a esa respuesta –correcto, tampoco lo creí cuando la vi pero tras observarla detalladamente, no había duda alguna. Desconozco como llego a esta Dimension o quienes fueron sus padres- Gintoki dejo su asombro a un lado y solo esbozo una sonrisa diminuta para posteriormente sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo, al parecer le había agarrado el vicio desde hace unos meses aunque siempre lo hacía a escondidas de ellas –eso lo explica todo ¿no? Le agarraste afecto y te sientes responsable por ella, de la misma manera que lo hiciste con aquel mago… a decir verdad actúas de manera muy maternal cuando ella está cerca… como si ella fuera tu hij… - el suspiro de esta lo detuvo ahí –no, ella no es mi hija. Si te preguntas el "Porque" actuó así cuando ella está cerca, es por esto- la dragona le paso una hoja que esta hizo aparecer de la nada donde apenas miro Gintoki trago duro por lo que veía –Lucoa… esto es…- en aquella hoja había varias fotos de diferentes personas desde niños hasta ancianos, sin embargo cada rostro estaba tachado con una "X" encima –Nobume es la última sobreviviente de su familia, los demás murieron debido a las guerras de las facciones- tras eso, el ambiente se volvió lúgubre para ambos, Lucoa se sorprendió que Gintoki seguía con su típica mirada sin saber que el ya había pasado por eso y por lo tanto ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de noticias –lo siento- fueron sus únicas palabras de consuelo mientras aspiraba la mitad del cigarrillo, tampoco era un desalmado que no sentiría empatía con aquellos que habían perdido un ser querido –yo no pude hacer nada y créeme que me lamento cada noche el no haberlos ayudado, sin embargo… ahora la vida me ha dado una oportunidad de rectificar mi error- dedico está muy convencida de sus palabras tocando levemente la conciencia de su amigo, después de todo el también buscaba desesperadamente esa oportunidad para rectificar su error

Tras una última bocanada, Gintoki paso a retirarse de lugar dejando a Lucoa sola en el balcón del lugar –iré a ayudar- dicho y hecho Gintoki desapareció de la vista de Lucoa llegando justo a tiempo para el concurso que Tohru y las demás habían organizado, mientras el había estado fuera al parecer el sol dentro de aquella Dimension ya se había postrado dando a continuación a un anochecer muy peculiar pues las estrellas brillaban con más intensidad que las de la tierra –que empiece la votación, recuerden que no habrá segundas oportunidades, la ganadora será la que más votos haya acumulado- gritaba el comentarista que no era otro más que Katsura quien era ayudado de Elizabeth para presentar a Elma, Tohru, Kanna y a Lucoa que llegaba por detrás de Gintoki –tienen 30 segundos para votar- fue el grito final de Katsura dando por iniciado la votación por la mejor chica del restaurante, nada podría salir mal solo había un problema que nadie había notado a excepción de Gintoki que solo se limitaba a mirar al escenario con el cigarrillo en sus labios. Las dragonas por otro lado solo hacían poses para ganar favoritismo en el público con la intención de llamar la atención de Gintoki al ganar el concurso –de seguro Gin Chan votara por mí, no hay duda de eso, está mirando para acá- los oídos de Elma se agrandaron tras esa declaración por lo que solo tomo una bocanada de aire tratando de contenerse –creo que estas malinterpretando la situación, él me está viendo a mí- fue la declaración de Elma que comenzó una rabieta por parte de Tohru que empezó a aplicar fuerza al agarre que ambas habían hecho con sus manos para ver quien tenía la razón, Kanna por el contrario tenía fijada la mirada en el rostro decaído de Lucoa, no era normal que el rostro alegre de la rubia mayor se viese tan forzado por lo que hizo lo único que una niña podía hacer, tomarla de la mano y mirarla a los ojos expresándose mejor en silencio –todo va a salir bien, Gin Chan lo arreglara- aunque su intención fue buena, Lucoa pensó que tal vez había hecho mal en hablar con Gintoki sobre ese tema, pronto dejo de pensar en eso cuando escucho la cuenta regresiva para decidir quién sería la ganadora. La mayoría de la gente se había dividido en 4 bandos donde cada uno apoyaba a su Dragona favorita. Unos decían que Tohru era la mejor por su increíble manejo de palabras en cuanto a una sirvienta correspondía y es que lo años vivido con los fetiches de Kobayashi no habían sido en vanos, otros afirmaban que Elma era la Besto Milf pues por ahí circularon los rumores de que estaba casada pero eso hizo que ganara popularidad entre el público que la veía como una mujer demasiado humilde pues en todas las veces que hablaba desprendía un tono amable y a la vez materno, otros alegaban que la inocencia de Kanna opacaba a todos y es que las Lolis eran una dura competencia hoy en día, aunque no por eso Lucoa quedaba fuera ya que ella era una dura rival en cuanto a popularidad pues su tono coqueto le daba muchos puntos a favor. Había muchas declaraciones sobre quien sería la ganadora, fue así como la cuenta regresiva llego a cero y pronto una pantalla de agua dio los resultados. Todo había quedado en un gran empate, solo un voto haría la diferencia y a Katsura no se le ocurrió otra mejor manera que hacer lo siguiente –bien señores, no cabe duda que todos queremos una ganadora y no un empate ¿cierto?- el público entero grito como una tropa espartana afirmando las palabras de Katsura que solo rio por lo bajo –pues vaya coincidencia, todos ustedes botaron pero hubo uno que no lo hizo, esa persona decidirá quién será la ganadora- Tohru y las demás estaban por ir a sobornar a ese tal sujeto que no participo pero como por arte de magia, Elizabeth apunto con un enorme reflector hacia una cabellera en particular -¿Gin Chan?- dijeron al unísono todas las dragonas que miraban como su jefe yacía parado sin mucha emoción, pronto Tohru y Elma quisieron reprocharle al permanentado que botara por ellas, una porque era su deber apoyar a su esposa y la otra porque de no hacerlo lo golpearía tan fuerte hasta que se enamore de ella, Lucoa por el contrario solo esperaba que eso acabase pero no contaba con lo que haría Gintoki a continuación, el permanentado fuera de actuar maduramente solo atino a limpiarse los oídos con su meñique –si piensan que votare solo porque me lo ordenan están muy equivocados- pronto la multitud se le echó encima en especial el público masculino casi al extremo de golpearlo pero Gintoki ni se inmutaba por los insultos o burlas sobre su dirección sexual –bla bla bla ¿están en época de celo o algo? No votare por ninguna de ellas- el enfado por parte de las dragonas no se hizo esperar incluso el de Kanna que poco le importaba los votos del resto pero si tenía el de Gintoki se le era más que suficiente –no hasta que todas las participantes estén presentes ¡¿cierto?! Participante número 5- declaro este fuertemente en dirección a la cocina donde alguien estaba mirando desde la sombra, la gente empezó a preguntarse quién más podría ser, no había muchas mujeres que hicieran competencia contra las dragonas, pero nada pasaba, nadie aparecía y la gente empezaba a impacientarse, fue así como uno de los tantos hombres perdió los estribos y le mando un derechazo al rostro de Gintoki que lejos de esquivarlo no hizo nada para defenderse recibiendo el golpe de lleno, por la emoción del momento otro hombre más se unió al juego golpeando al samuray que no hacía nada, pronto varios hombres empezaron a rodear a Gintoki empezando a golpearlo por como actuaba. El temple de las dragonas no se hizo esperar y antes de que actuaran, una persona salió volando por los cielos con el rostro desfigurado, el montón de gente que rodeaba a Gintoki pronto fue dispersándose para no quedar igual que aquel hombre

-te tardaste demasiado… tonta- fue lo único que dijo Gintoki tirado en el suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre que caía por su nariz. Frente a él, yacía una Nobume para nada contenta y es que sus ojos rojos abiertos de par en par no eran una buena señal para nadie a su alrededor –¿Quién de ustedes bastardos… se atrevió a tocar mi juguete?- apunto esta con su espada a todos que solo callaron mientras tragaban saliva al ver a esa chica, no es como si no la conocieran porque después de todo ella era la comandante del Mimawarigumi, es solo que… jamás imaginaron verla en esas ropas tan diminutas que dejaban volar la imaginación de cualquier adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas y es que el cuerpo de Nobume siempre había estado cubierto por su gabardina blanca pero… nadie se imaginó que tras toda esa ropa se encontraba el cuerpo de una verdadera mujer y el que se llevaba la mejor parte era aquel samuray de cabellera plateada que podía ver por debajo de la falda de esta debido a que estaba tirado –con que blancos ehhh- fue lo único que dijo este hasta notar como todos empezaron a retroceder -¿estás bien?- Gintoki solo asintió ante la pregunta de esta pero no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse en esos momentos, no por la buena vista que tenía en esos momentos –como si fuese a caer por esos golpes- tan pronto dijo eso este se puso de pie pero no contaba con que Nobume lo ayudara al poner su brazo por encima del cuello de esta a pesar de no que era necesario –estoy bien, ya suéltame- indicaba este haciendo fuerzas para soltarse del agarre de esta que sin mucho esfuerzo domo al samuray al presionar más fuerte en su agarre pegándose al cuerpo de este como si fuese goma de mascar pegada al banco de un parque mientras hacia un puchero como si tuviese lo que había querido –el voto está más que decidido ¿no es así Gintoki?- confirmo Katsura por el micrófono hacia su amigo que solo bufo con pesadez –pues tu qué crees…- con un poco de fuerza, Gintoki logro cargar el cuerpo de Nobume entre sus brazos mientras esta lo miraba confundido con más interrogantes que antes –pero necesitamos un desempate, lo que haces no está permit… - Katsura rápidamente fue silenciado por Tohru quien tomó el micrófono mirando a Gintoki amenazadoramente –Nobume… tienes 5 segundos para soltar el cuello de Gin Chan si no quieres perder los brazos- la mencionada ni se había dado cuenta cuando había hecho eso al fijarse en como tenia abrazado al permanentado que sudaba a balas por como terminaría eso –así que a esto se le llama infidelidad- esta vez fue el turno de Elma quien traía consigo un cuchillo en mano –vamos, déjame ver si tienes a alguien dentro de ti- dedico Elma con claras intenciones asesinas –creo que te equivocaste de escena… no estamos en School Days- respondió un tímido Gintoki que empezaba a temblar por la situación notando como Kanna lo miraba con rabieta desde el lomo de Sadaharu que estaba por embestirlo, solo faltaba que Lucoa se uniese a la locura pero esta no se encontraba en ninguna parte, solo pasaron unos segundos cuando un enorme pez emergió de entre las nubes con dirección hacia el dúo de Gintoki y Nobume, así como lo leen, de las nubes –ese es el espíritu, pero no crean que cederé tan fácilmente al voto de Gin Chan- grito una emocionada Lucoa montada en una enorme ballena que surcaba los cielos y es que no era la única pues toda una manada de enormes ballenas volaban por el cielo nocturno entre las estrellas como si fuese el gran océano para la vista incrédula de la gente de Edo que no creía lo que veía, inclusive si te fijabas bien podías ver como un gran barco a vela acompañaba a los grandes cetáceos por todo el firmamento comandado por un pirata peculiar encima de su adorado "Perla negra".

Gintoki que solo traía gotas de sudor por la nuca de su rostro trago duro por querer ver como terminarían las cosas, o así hubiese querido si no fuera porque pronto sintió como el cuerpo de Nobume se apegó más hacia el como si no quisiese separarse de ese confort que le brindaba ese samuray, eso y que Nobume le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que si bien para algunos fue como un saludo o una despedida en estos casos, para las dragonas no fue tan bien recibido en especial Elma que empezó a rechinar los dientes teniendo su blanco ya fijado –No… Bu… Me…- deletreo esta con su tridente ya en mano mientras Gintoki salía del trance del roce de los labios de Nobume, a diferencia de los tímidos y gentiles labios de Elma, el beso de Nobume fue cálido y firme a la vez con decisión –no me sueltes- fue lo único que dijo está enterrando su rostro en el pecho del permanentado que solo sudo a montones por ver como Nobume prefirió recostarse en su pecho que ayudarlo en contra de todas esas locas que venían por el…

Y por ella, pero lo que no sabían era que el tenía una técnica definitiva mucho mas poderosa que un Bankai o un Kame hame, la técnica que había aprendido de un viejo amigo en su aventura por el Egipto de otro mundo, capaz de igualar el poder de los dragones e inclusive superarlos, dando media vuelta enseñando la espalda hacia las dragonas se puso en posición –Nigerundayou- rápidamente empezó a correr con Nobume en brazos por todo el sitio con el fin de evitar a todas sus asesinas mientras que sin darse cuenta por la entrada venían Otose junto a los demás como Madao, Gengai, Fafnir, Tama, Zenzou, Hinowa, Seita y casi todo Kabuki para pasar la noche de navidad. Claro que al entrar todo fue un caos por cómo iban las cosas pero eso no era problema, no para Otose –¿Qué están esperando? Esto es una fiesta, vallan a divertirse que mañana hay que volver al trabajo- con esas palabras, todo Kabuki se puso a festejar en el lugar como si no hubiese un mañana, risas por ahí, cantos por acá, niños corriendo y jugando con los peces que venían del cielo por la curiosidad. Todo mundo se divertía en especial con las tonterías que hacia Gintoki para esquivar a Tohru y las demás hasta llegar al límite tras esconderse detrás de Otose que como toda buena madre defendió al inútil de su hijo de sus posibles homicidas, fueron pasando las horas pero nadie se daba cuenta que el tiempo corría más lento en ese lugar y con las bebidas la diversión no acababa. Tras unas cuantas copas de más y una buena cantidad de alcohol en competencia con Katsura y Zenzou, Gintoki se encontraba recostado en el suelo mientras la fiesta aún continuaba, a lo lejos Tohru y las demás yacían en una competencia de quien podía tomar más alcohol compitiendo contra todos siendo ella la favorita de ser la vencedora, eso le genero unas carcajadas que no paraba de reír al verlas desde la distancia, inclusive Elma competía contra Tohru, Kanna yacía jugando con Seita en compañía de otros niños alrededor de Hinowa y Zenzou que actuaba como niñero de todos, de alguna manera Gintoki se sentía en paz, como si hubiese recuperado lo que había perdido aquel fatídico día hace ya 5 años…

Una familia… una muy Bizarra pero que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, quizás eran los efectos del Alcohol pero… su rostro formo una sonrisa que hace mucho no formaba y era la expresión pura de un hombre que veía los resultados de sus cosechas listas para alimentar a su esposa e hijos y es que para Gintoki el sola verlas vivir, reír e interactuar con otras personas le era más que suficiente y que mejor que celebrar el momento que un buen cigarrillo, tras prenderlo quiso disfrutar el sabor del tabaco y es que una Navidad no era una Navidad sin un buen Tabaco, entre sus bocanadas sin querer llamo la atención de Lucoa quien había aparecido mágicamente a su lado –fumar es malo para tu salud- Gintoki solo esbozo una sonrisa con esas palabras –prometo que será el último- tras decir eso se dispuso a apagarlo pero en eso el cigarrillo de sus manos fue tomado por Lucoa que con gran confianza tomo una gran bocanada de aquel humo frente a Gintoki que la miraba raro, de aquí cuando ella fumaba así, sin previo aviso Lucoa le planto un beso en los labios que sorprendió a Gintoki por el repentino acto abriendo sus ojos de par en par por lo que sucedía, su suerte sí que había aumentado pues ahora era Lucoa quien le había robado un beso y no uno cualquiera ya que tras aspirar el mismo cigarrillo Lucoa dejo salir todo el humo dentro de Gintoki que acepto el aliento de esta, tras separarse Lucoa solo abrió uno de sus ojos fijándose en la expresión del permanentado que estaba entre la duda y la satisfacción –para haber besado un par de veces no lo haces nada mal Gin Chan- este solo se sonrojo al grado de voltear su rostro a otra parte pues no soportaba que lo viesen así, de aquí cuando él era el juguete sexual de todas.

Lucoa no era una mujer normal así como cualquiera, una belleza deslumbrante es lo que en ella se reflejaba con una fuerza abrumadora capaz de golpes letales, vigor y fortaleza con poderío incomparable. Sonrisa sobresaliente y una actitud diferenciable sin ningún objetivo pues esa era la clave donde sin sudor y sin empeño se terminó uniendo a un grupo para nada parejo. Conservando sentimiento instruidos en su pasado, viviendo sola pues no era lo anhelado más encontraría a la persona que su vida cambiaria donde con un beso se despidió… y así daría su partida -¿a qué vino eso?- la rubia solo se retiró de ahí meneando sus caderas como si quisiese provocar al permanentado y vaya que lo logro pues los ojos de Gintoki no se despegaban de sus enormes glúteos aun vistosos con el traje de Mamanuela, una chica tan atractiva ¿a quién no enamoraría? Su capacidad en la lucha que también fascinaría, una mujer discreta digna que encantaría a un pobre demonio con los colmillos rotos, encanto resplandeciente con una mirada tranquila, cabello rubio y ojos de colores que al arcoíris se parecía. Un tanto materialista seria e impertinente, una chica muy sensual que llevaba un carácter fuerte; a pesar de sus pérdidas no perdió su humanidad, sin interés en sus propósito se mostraba neutral, la Dragona no podía comprender la decisión de Gintoki cuando quiso responder, la decisión de incluir a Nobume dentro de aquel juego… aquella acción toco su corazón dentro de su pecho al darse cuenta que aquella persona la cuido en los hechos… hizo que se percatara de sus sentimientos y en la magia del amor ella termino cayendo –solo diré que es mi agradecimiento, lo que hicistes por Nobume… de verdad te lo agradezco- dicho eso ella prosiguió a retirarse a la barra para charlar con Otose y las demás Dragonas sin darse cuenta que ahora tenía una perspectiva sobre su jefe, de igual manera Gintoki la tenía. Fuerza y firmeza de hermosa mujer que insensata suele ser… que a pesar de las circunstancias pudo encontrar y sentir aquello que llamamos felicidad.

Gintoki solo permanecía en su sitio y tras procesar la información solo bufo con cansancio –qué más da, no es como si fuese algo malo besar a tus amigas ¿verdad?- con solo decir eso Kanna había estado a su lado todo ese momento mirando las acciones de su jefe –eres muy afortunado Gin Chan- el mencionado solo parpadeo un par de veces sin entender nada –ese fue el primer beso de Lucoa con un hombre- Gintoki solo se quedó azul por lo que había escuchado por parte de la pequeña y es que esta no le iba a decir que el primer beso de Lucoa fue con su pequeña hermana tras haberla violado, pero bueno, eso seria una historia para otro día.

Así todos prosiguieron a seguir festejando como dicta las leyes y es que para Fafnir y Tama no era la excepción, el Dragón quería aprovechar el momento pasar el rato con la Androide y que mejor que aquellas fiestas de los humanos para interactuar con esta. Todo había salido bien pero como en toda fiesta, no a todos les gustaba los gritos y el olor a alcohol, así que la pareja se encontraba a las a fueras del establecimiento más específicamente frente al local apreciando las calles llenas de nieve junto a todo el distrito comercial apagado y sin vida como si en todo Kabuki no hubiese ni un alma y pues no era para menor pues todo Kabuki se encontraba festejando la Navidad del otro lado de esa puerta así que toda esa tranquilidad era solo para ellos 2. Fafnir al no ser un hombre de muchas palabras solo prosiguió a acercarse a Tama tal y como había leído en un Manga de Romance, era raro para este el hacer eso, incluso se había cuestionado el "porque" lo había hecho pero ya no iba a dar marcha atrás, si Tohru y las demás podían vivir con Gintoki teniendo una relación muy cercana… ¿porque no él? Y es que le agradaba la actitud de esta, una mujer de pocas palabras pero recta en sus decisiones con un corazón más noble y amoroso que una humana tenga y al parecer a esta también le interesaba el Dragón a su lado, no había entendido el concepto del amor y nunca lo había experimentado pero estar en compañía de Fafnir de alguna manera la hacía sentir tranquila, más de lo normal, inclusive había reemplazado la imagen de su Rey Leucocito en su interior por la imagen de Fafnir al considerarlo como alguien capaz de hacer muchas cosas con un buen motivo. A pesar de que el silencio era lo único que reinaba en esos momentos para ellos no había mejor momento que ese donde la única compañía eran ellos 2… pero como en todo buen romance, siempre había algo que arruinaría el momento entre ellos 2, de repente los ojos de Tama se agrandaron de par en par debido a la señal que sus sensores habían captado, rápidamente se puso de pie alertando a Fafnir por ese comportamiento, había visto a Tama preocupada pero nunca la había visto así, tras meditarlo unos momentos no había muchas cosas que la pusieran así y la única posible explicación eran aquellas señales de vida que había sentido desde hace un buen rato que deambulaban por todo el sitio. Tama por otro lado no sabía que hacer debido a las circunstancias, pero el sentir el tacto de aquellas manos la devolvió en sí, tras visualizar bien se encontró con el rostro de Fafnir muy cerca de ella lleno de determinación… a su manera fría por supuesto –¿son esas personas las que te preocupan?- Tama solo afirmo con la cabeza y es que no podía vocalizar una palabra debido a la desesperación, Fafnir solo tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dispuso a ser lo necesario para tranquilizarla, a juzgar por su reacción esas personas que se acercaban no eran amigos de Otose y mucho menos de Tama, no sabía leer las expresiones humanas pero los de Tama eran como un libro abierto pues convivir con ella durante tanto tiempo le había beneficiado de alguna manera –los eliminare- con solo decir eso una ráfaga de energía se presentó en la palma del dragón dispuesto a eliminar a esos sujetos que se acercaban más fue detenido por Tama que negó con la cabeza, Fafnir a regañadientes tuvo que hacerle caso, así que solo se puso a idear una buena estrategia para deshacerse de ellos sin llegar a lastimarlos, nadie le arruinaba una noche tranquila a un Dragón con la futura madre de sus hijos y salía ileso. Por lo que supuso que Tama no quería que esos extraños ingresaran a donde Gintoki se encontraba con todos festejando y pues era claro que los desconocidos querrían ingresar debido al decorativo que tenía el restaurante ya que era el único iluminado de toda la zona, concluyo que solo se trataba de una familia que había salido a pasear en plena Navidad para comer algo y como no había otro local abierto se acercaron al único disponible, el problema era deshacerse de ellos y contaba con muy poco tiempo al sentir como estos ya estaban solo a la vuelta de la esquina

Al parecer solo eran un grupo de 5 personas como cualquier otra familia, sin embargo… había algo curioso con esta familia. Todos los presentes llevaban una sombrilla mientras utilizaban vestimentas chinas con vendas en sus brazos –parece un pueblo fantasma- fue el comentario del hombre mayor del grupo pareciendo ser el esposo –es como si la tierra los hubiese tragado- esta vez fue el hijo mayor que estaba en alerta por si algo sospechoso sucedía, y nadie podría culparlo, todo el lugar estaba desierto siendo el restaurante en su delante el único en funcionamiento, el más pequeño del grupo solo pudo apegarse mas al vestido de su madre como si buscase seguridad por como lucia el ambiente llegando así a la puerta del enorme local topándose con viejos conocidos, no cabe decir que la atmosfera se llenó de un enorme silencio sepulcral donde la mirada afilada de Fafnir chocaba con el del mayor del otro lado –Tama…- con esas palabras la mencionada solo parpadeo un par de veces, no iba a perder los estribos solo por esa persona y ese comportamiento fue notado por su compañero azabache que fijo su vista en aquella mujer de cabellera naranja que parecía desesperada por hablar con Tama –buenas noches ¿Qué se les ofrece?- con decir eso Fafnir dio un paso delante de Tama encarando a toda la familia entera que prosiguió a cerrar sus paraguas para dejar ver sus rostros después de tanto tiempo, se trataba de una de las razas más poderosas de todo el universo, temida y respetada en todos los lugares donde hayan puesto un pie… eran los Yato.

-al parecer mi familia y yo salimos para una velada, pero tal parece que todo el mundo cerro ¿comprende lo que quiero decir?- Fafnir entendió la indirecta, aquella mujer que se suponía era la esposa de ese sujeto solicitaba entrar con toda su familia al restaurante y por como habían ido las cosas dependía de él arreglar las cosas, con una sonrisa cínica le dirigió una mirada muerta a la mujer mayor que no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro pese a haber recibido esa respuesta, el hombre mayor tomo cartas en el asunto y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que agarrar por la camisa a Fafnir con la intención de amenazarlo –mocoso ¿sabes con quien estas tratando?- lejos de intimidarlo Fafnir solo ladeo sus ojos notando la preocupación de Tama por como saldrían las cosas –me temo que vinieron en mal momento, el restaurante está a su máxima capacidad, además, necesitan una reservación de un mes para ingresar… pero si gustan, podemos atenderlos cerca del baño- las ganas de pelear de Kamui no tardaron en presentarse y es que el no permitiría que nadie les faltase el respeto a su familia ni mucho menos… a su madre, Umibouzu también estaba por actuar en contra del azabache que solo esperaba el momento adecuado para actuar y dejar por los pisos a ese par, quizás para los demás los Yatos fuesen un gran peligro pero para alguien que ya había vivido ciento y cientos de guerras, haber sobrevividos a poderosos guerreros que iban tras sus tesoros y reclamar un puesto en la facción de la oscuridad que todos los dragones matarían por tener; los Yatos no eran más que simples aperitivos. El plan de Fafnir iba a la perfección si no fuera por aquella mujer –deténganse- con solo decir eso, ambos hombres se detuvieron a solo centímetros de golpear a Fafnir que chasqueo la lengua –parece ser que una de ustedes usa la cabeza- la mujer mayor solo formo una sonrisa digna de una asesina pues se le comparaba a la expresión de Lucoa cuando también planeaba algo –tienen un hermoso balcón- todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba y notaron que este se encontraba desocupado, la sonrisa triunfadora de esta no se hizo esperar –Kouka ¿estas segura? Podemos ir a otro lado- Kamui solo afirmo en lo dicho con su padre –ya es muy tarde para eso, además, no quiero que mi ñeto pase hambre esta noche, es navidad ¿cierto?- Tama solo abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar eso, aquel chiquillo era… -no pudiste haberlo hecho… no con el… Kagura- Tama afilo su mirada, jamás espero que Kagura se rebajara a ese nivel, la peli naranja paso de una mirada sumisa a una de total defensiva y antes de que las cosas se complicasen, Fafnir se interpuso entre ambas –deberán disculpar a mi compañera, hemos tenido una larga noche muy ocupada- sin querer queriendo el pequeño que se pegaba a las piernas de su madre cruzo miradas con el Dragón logrando que este se encogiese de hombros, había visto y hecho cosas que un Yato haría a su edad pero esos ojos… a pesar de no ser dirigidos hacia él pudo sentir un inmenso miedo por aquella iris rasgada de Fafnir –si gustan, pueden seguirme- Umibouzu fue el primero en entrar y lejos de encontrar una Dimension donde había gente festejando se encontró con un restaurante vacío, se le hizo extraño pero solo prosiguieron a seguir al azabache que había logrado anular la brecha dimensional solo para ellos. Tras llegar al balcón todos los Yato se toparon con un lugar VIP con vela y todo tipo de lujo, lo único malo… era la comida –como sabrán, como es navidad nuestras provisiones se redujeron drásticamente, lo único que tenemos por ofrecer es esto- los únicos alimentos presentes eran un tazón de arroz con un huevo encima –es una broma ¿verdad? Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido- Umibouzu estaba por estallar nuevamente, Tama tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa por lo que veía, lo que daría para que Gintoki viese esos rostros sin embargo… su alegría cambio a sorpresa cuando se fijó en el rostro de Kagura, esta lloraba al haber probado un bocado de la comida –Mamá ¿estás bien?- preguntaba el pequeño Yato hacia su madre junto a su abuela que lucía preocupada por el repentino cambio de su hija menor –este arroz… ¿Quién lo hizo?- Kamui solo se dispuso a probar el plato obteniendo una reacción diferente, pese a que solo era un plato simple, el sabor ridiculizaba a la de los demás platos que habían probado por toda la galaxia –respóndeme Tama- Kouka solo poso su vista en el alimento frente a sus ojos para probarlo junto a su nieto que por curiosidad también lo probo teniendo la misma reacción que su tío Kamui –el chef hace ya mucho que se retiró a casa, solo estamos nosotros- dedico Fafnir sombríamente callando la curiosidad de Kagura tras probar aquel plato que la lleno de una gran nostalgia que no pensó volver a sentir –pueden retirarse tras comer- esta vez fue Tama quien hablo recuperando la confianza perdida de hace un rato -¿adónde van?- esta vez fue el pelón de Umibouzu quien pregunto recibiendo una sonrisa arrogante por parte de Fafnir -¿pues adonde más? Es navidad, y la navidad se la pasa con la familia- finalizo Tama mirando directamente a Kagura que intento alcanzarla para obtener respuestas pero al querer hacerlo Tama ya había desaparecido tras pasar aquella puerta de madera… dejando con la boca abierta a los presentes por lo sucedido –es imposible, desaparecieron solo con pasar la puerta- decía Kamui abriendo y cerrando la puerta una y otra vez, Kagura solo expreso un rostro más ligero, y tras pensarlo un poco, aquel chico que había estado con Tama no lo había visto nunca, al parecer muchas cosas habían pasado en esos 5 años fuera de la tierra –mamá ¿Cuándo conoceremos a la abuela Otose, el tío Katsura y los demás?- era la pregunta del pequeño hijo de Kagura que solo le sonrió apuntando a que sería muy pronto mientras Kouka volteaba hacia la ciudad apagada –interesante, de verdad… que han pasado muchas cosas por aquí-


	11. UN PADRE Y UN HIJO COMPARTEN CUALIDADES

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_****_ No esperen que haiga GinKagu en esta historia, quizás un poco para variar pero no pasara de ahí, pero si eres un fan del OkiKagu continua leyendo que esta pareja si tendrá sus momentos, respecto a Utsuro que yace en el cuerpo de Gintoki, si quieres saber ¿Cómo termino ahí? Continua leyendo, a propósito ¿alguien por aquí en fan del Ship GinNobu? ¿Nadie? Bueno que se le va hacer, de hecho creo que ni existe ese Ship_**

UN PADRE Y UN HIJO COMPARTEN CUALIDADES NEGATIVAS (DE LEY LES HA PASADO)

Después de la gran fiesta que todo Kabuki tuvo gracias a los Yorosuya, la popularidad de estos había subido al tope que eran más conocidos por los desastres que hacían por todo el lugar pero también por las inusuales ocurrencias que sucedían cuando estos estaban cercas, y a solo unos días de año nuevo el distrito entero no podía esperar festejar nuevamente junto a Gintoki y las demás pero esta vez en el mismo distrito pues querían darles las gracias de alguna manera por lo que habían hecho por ellos durante navidad, los días pasaron y ya solo faltaba un día para año nuevo. Sin embargo, ellos no eran los únicos que planeaban algo grande para terminar el año.

En la sede del Shinsengumi todo era un alboroto, Kondo estaba al límite con solo lidiar el tener que dar órdenes mientras Hijikata supervisaba que estos los cumpliesen al pie de la letra y no solo el Shinsengumi, el Mimawarigumi también era un lio, sin Nobume para dirigirlos eran un caos total, al parecer su comandante había desaparecido hace unos días después de navidad, intentaron buscarla pero no dio resultado fue como si la misma tierra se la hubiese tragado y eso era algo que le tenía alterado a Hijikata, después de todo el y unos hombres fueron a la casa de esta para arrestarla por órdenes del Shogun más sin embargo no lograron atraparla a tiempo. Después de ahí nadie más volvió a verla, estando tan concentrado en cómo darle esa noticia a Gintoki, Hijikata no se percató que delante de él estaba el mismísimo Umibouzu –chico, como van los arreglos- el peli negro volvió a la realidad tosiendo un poco para apartar esas ideas –todo va bien lo previsto pero aún hay un problema- el Yato al escuchar eso estaba por desenfundar su paraguas en contra de este –quiere dejar de hacer eso, no es como si nos hubiese dado la noticia con anticipación- grito fuertemente Hijikata, no le importaba que fuese un reconocido cazador o lo que fuera pero por culpa de ese viejo calvo ahora sus vacaciones de fin de año se habían arruinado al tener que organizar ese evento de improviso –no puedo creer que se le ocurra realizar una boda de un día para el otro, para este punto pensé que esos 2 ya habían contraído matrimonio- Umibouzu solo rio por lo bajo por esa afirmación –créeme que lo hubiera mantenido así pero mi yerno insistió en que quería formalizar como es debido, y que mejor que aquí en Edo donde Kagura se sienta a gusto con todos sus conocidos. Al final mi esposa termino convenciéndome- rio este con orgullo ante la cara aburrida del comandante demoniaco que miraba los enormes chichones que este tenía en su cabeza, después de todo ni el hombre más fuerte puede con su esposa –como sea, espero que todo esté listo para esta noche de año nuevo, cuento contigo… "Padrino"- decreto Umibouzu retirándose del lugar dejando a un mal humorado Hijikata con un gran dolor en el culo –maldición, ese Sougo no pudo pedir un peor momento para casarse. Primero desaparece Nobume y luego esto. Con ese mocoso no puedo creer que ambos no lo hubieran pensado, meditándolo un momento, sabía que faltaba un montón de trabajo y que ninguna persona aceptaría trabajar para ese rato por motivos diferentes, sabía que todos estarían ocupados con la celebración en estas fechas y sin pensarlo mucho sus ojos se posaron en el cielo donde hubo una gran explosión por todo el hemisferio dejando a medio mundo ciego por unos segundos, tras limpiarse los ojos un momento Hijikata apreciaba como desde las nubes caía un gran pedazo de metal como si de un gran meteoro se tratase –veo que estas divirtiéndote perdiendo el tiempo- esa voz le dio un gran escalofrió a este, al voltear se topó con aquella figura femenina que tanto temía Umibouzu –si viene a ver sobre la boda, debo decirle que no creo que terminemos con lo que quieren para esta noche- Hijikata les guardaba respeto pero nadie se metía con sus preciadas vacaciones y menos cuando pensaba invitar a Tohru para pasar un buen momento a solas donde nadie los interrumpiese. Al final y al cabo había perdido la cabeza por aquella rubia de ojos naranjas, debía admitir que lo que sentía por ella era muy diferente a lo que una vez sintió por Mitsuba en el pasado, Kondo que estaba cerca y que había salido para salvar el día trato de explicar el "Porque! no podrían terminar con todos los arreglos que se les pidió debido al escaso tiempo. Kouka solo tomo un bocanada de su Kiseru como si las quejas de estos no representase nada –me habían dicho que eres muy aburrido pero no pensé que fuera cierto… Hijikata- el mencionado solo abrió los ojos y pensó en el único que calumniaría su imagen a la primera oportunidad… Sougo. Antes de que reaccionase hubo una segunda explosión en el cielo donde aquel enorme pedazo de metal termino por explotar formando una sonrisa inusual en el rostro de Hijikata por como la suerte le favorecía, con la moral más alta encaro a la Yato mayor –usted quiere que todo esté listo para esta noche sin importa como ¿cierto?- esta mantenía su cara de póker esperando como aquel humano reaccionaria, pero solo se fue pasando a un lado de este confirmando las palabra de este –Toshi ¿tienes alguna idea?- Kondo sabía que su amigo podría ser atrevido y a veces un tanto arriesgado por no decir que le sobraban agallas en cuanto a tomar decisiones se refería –solo diré que… nuestras cabezas dependen de ellos- Kondo sin comprender mucho vio cómo su amigo veía el cielo con una gran sonrisa con sus binoculares, posteriormente el hizo lo mismo y trago duro con lo que veía –no puedes hablar en serio… ellos solo lograran que nos maten al terminar el día además… ya olvidaste la relación que hay entre ambas familias- Hijikata solo sonrió por lo bajo –tú mismo lo dijiste Kondo- este no comprendió nada por como hablaba su amigo -¿Qué quieres decir?- Hijikata quito su vista del cielo para mirar a su comandante con una gran seriedad –en todos estos años no me digas que no lo pensaste si quiera por un momento ¿de verdad sigues creyendo que fue Gintoki quien intentó asesinar a la señora Kouka?- Kondo guardo silencio agachando la cabeza y es que era cierto, en varias circunstancias se había cuestionado si lo que paso hace 5 años fuera cierto –en todo este tiempo que lo tratamos como basura, intentando arrestarlo basándonos en hechos que nunca fuimos testigos. Él nunca nos miraba con odio ni mucho menos rencor por lo que le hicimos, siguió tratándonos como sus amigos- las palabras de este eran ciertas, inclusive algunos de sus hombre como Yamazaki aun creían en Gintoki –no me malinterpretes, yo tampoco estoy seguro de lo que paso aquella noche pero… un hombre que cuida de una niña como si fuera hija, que se haya casado y que mantenga un hogar con el sudor de su frente… ¿sea realmente culpable?- el silencio se hizo presente, Kondo también había tenido ese presentimiento y es que era absurdo el solo pensarlo pero al parecer les había tomado 5 años el darse cuenta de esa probabilidad puesto que ninguna persona que cuidase su familia como lo hacía Gintoki sería capaz de cometer ese crimen –dijeron que querían una boda con todo y gala sin importar el "como" pues eso tendrán, Toshi, quedas a cargo- con esas palabras Kondo paso a retirarse dejando a su amigo satisfecho con esa orden –ahora ¿Cómo hare para comunicarme con ellos?- el adicto a la nicotina pozo nuevamente su vista en el cielo donde los pedazos de aquel objeto seguían cayendo y que curiosamente aquel samuray del permanente se encontraba cayendo junto a las demás gritando a los 4 vientos el "¿Por qué había terminado así?"

Afortunadamente todas las dragonas habían caído en el mar junto a su jefe saliendo ilesas como de costumbre a excepción de Gintoki que con solo mover una extremidad esta crujía desde adentro, sin poder caminar Lucoa se dispuso a cargarlo en la espalda, la rubia mayor pensaba en llevarlo al estilo nupcial pero a pedido de Elma termino por llevarlo en su espalda, estando entre las calles de Kabuki a solo unas cuadras de su casa, notaron como la gente murmuraba palabras como si de algún evento se tratase para celebrar aparte de año nuevo –no vuelvo a subir en una nave espacial otra vez- eran los murmuras que Gintoki hacía para sí mismo recordando lo que había vivido hace un par de días en el espacio –vamos, fue agradable visitar a un viejo amigo, no digas que no te divertiste Gin Chan- Tohru intentaba animarlo, después de todo fue idea suya el de ir al espacio –pero no nos dijiste que tu amigo tenía la estrella de la muerte y que formaba parte del lado oscuro, si no fuera por Gin Chan en estos momento estaríamos en otra galaxia tonta- Gintoki solo afirmo ante las palabras de Elma pues todas se encontraban un tanto cansadas por lo que habían pasado pero Gintoki era un caso aparte, casi había perdido el brazo, termino enlistado en las fuerzas republicana y por si fuera poco tuvo que entrenar con un pequeño duende verde que le hablaba con rimas. No tenía ganas de separar a aquellas 2 que empezaban con sus típicas peleas por la mañana –en cuanto lleguemos pondremos esta foto en el álbum, no todos los días puedes decir que hiciste volar la Estrella de la muerte ¿cierto Kanna?- la pequeña solo salía por debajo de la yukata de Gintoki tallándose los ojos por el sueño –tomare eso como un si- estaban a solo una cuadra de llegar a casa cuando de repente Tohru piso algo en el suelo provocando que todo el suelo se viniese para abajo tratándose de una trampa que pronto los envolvió en una gran saco –primera parte listo- seguidamente una grúa levanto el bulto asegurándolo para que no escapasen –segunda parte listo, terminemos con esto- dando unos pequeños golpes al vehículo, la grúa empezó a moverse en dirección al centro de Edo mientras Fafnir veía como se llevaban a todos en ese saco –supongo que tardaran un poco más- sin importarle mucho entro nuevamente al bar, los deberes no se hacían por si solas y mucho menos cuando tenían de invitado a un viejo amigo de Otose

Tras llegar al destino final, la grúa desembarco el contenido en el piso dejando caer a Gintoki y las demás que venían durmiendo, al parecer no habían dormido por unos buenos días -¿Qué paso ya llegamos?- eran las palabras de una somnolienta Elma que miraba a su alrededor junto a Tohru que se estiraba –si ya terminaron, agradecería que se quitasen de mi espalda- solo Kanna seguía durmiendo entre los brazos de Gintoki, era el único lugar en el cual podía conciliar el sueño a parte de la cama, que casualmente compartía con Gintoki por capricho de esta y una que otra vez con Elma, después de todo ahora era su madre. Todos continuaban viendo el panorama frente a Yamazaki que pensaba que fue demasiado fácil el capturarlos por como actuaban. Sin perder el tiempo Hijikata paso por la puerta serio como siempre llamando la atención de toda la Yorosuya –no es un poco temprano para capturar a la gente- Gintoki apenas si podía abrir los ojos debido al cansancio pero eso termino al escuchar el chasquido de los dedos de Hijikata que dieron comienzo a varias mesas llenas de comida logrando la reacción que quería en todas –tenemos un trabajo que queremos encargarle, si lo hacen toda esto es suyo- Kanna sin prestarle atención al adicto a la nicotina se abalanzó contra la carne con solo oler su olor, Gintoki estaba por hablar hasta que fue Tohru quien encaro a Hijikata al ponerse muy cerca de el con sus frentes casi chocando –tu ¿Qué demonios es esto?- tenerla tan de cerca desactivo momentánea mente los controles motores de Hijikata, apenas si había entrado y ya la tenía así de cerca pero debía comportarse como el de siempre –si, también me alegra que llegaran- siendo lo mas monotoma posible –no trates de engañarnos maldito roba impuestos, estábamos a punto de llegar a casa para tomar una ducha con Gin Chan y ahora estamos aquí- Hijikata se quedó seco ante esas palabras y poco a poco volteaba su rostro para mirar como Gintoki se escondía detrás de Kanna mientras silbaba desorientada mente –no se de lo que habla- fueron las palabras en defensa de este -¿Qué no se suponía que estabas casado?- Gintoki solo volteo con un tic en el ojo –pues veras…- sin poder continuar la tos forzada de Elma lo interrumpió –debo suponer que tú eres su esposa ¿verdad?- Elma solo inflo el pecho con orgullo por como la llamaron –por supuesto- declaro está felizmente mientras Hijikata se fijaba en el anillo que esta traía en su dedo para luego mirar a Gintoki que tenía un sonrisa arrogante, Lucoa noto que las cosas se saldrían de control por como Tohru actuaba –no nos salgamos del tema ¿para que nos trajeron aquí?- Hijikata solo bufo con pesadez, era más difícil mantener la conversación de lo que había pensado –pues al parecer nos hace falta mano de obra así que me di la libertad de poner sus servicios a mi voluntad- Hijikata se agacho de improviso al esquivar el enorme pedazo de concreto que Tohru le había lanzado -¿estás de broma verdad? No haremos ningún trabajo de caridad- Gintoki solo veía como la factura por la pared era anotada por Yamazaki que miraba desde la puerta –bueno, solo creí que ustedes serían los mejores para este trabajo pero si no pueden con algo tan simple le diré a los chicos que los dejen en casa- esas palabras las dragonas no se lo tomaron para nada bien, Gintoki agitaba los brazos en desesperación como advertencia para advertir a Hijikata que retirara sus palabras o de lo contrario alguien saldría herido y en este caso sería el -¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que podrías provocarnos con esas palabras y un poco de comida de lujo?...- Hijikata estaba que iba explotar por haber sido arrinconado por una Tohru con dientes afilados -¡pues estas en lo cierto!- sin perder el tiempo todo el grupo se abalanzo sobre la comida, no habían comido nada de comida que no sea polvo hidratado desde Navidad y lo que Hijikata proponía fue tentador… para el estómago por supuesto.

Al final terminaron por aceptar el trabajo, tan solo se trataba de alistar las cosas para un matrimonio de uno de los amigos del Shogun, al parecer Hijikata olvido mencionar de quien era la boda, pero lo ignoro por completo, después de todo, que podría envidiar Gintoki que traía comiendo de la mano a tales bellezas que Vivian dentro de su casa y encima que una era su esposa. Regresando con el grupo entero, sus actividades no iban más allá de arreglar mesas, manteles, los instrumentos musicales, adornos por todo el lugar. Al principio ninguna de las integrantes del Yorosuya tenía ganas de hacer el trabajo, pero habían aceptado la comida como parte del trato y aunque Gintoki intento zafarse de ese lugar fue en vano debido a que las dragonas no querían ser la únicas que trabajasen, eso y que este no se enterase que había un enorme agujero en la casa que Fafnir debería reparar tarde o temprano a pedido de Lucoa sin embargo, con un poco de imaginación Tohru empezó a tener mayor motivación cambiando su actitud aburrida a una mucho más energética para despiste de las demás y es que la dragona empezó a fantasear con el día de su boda junto a su jefe rodeado de sus amigos y conocidos mientras Elma se moría de celos; para mala suerte de Gintoki, Tohru no fue la única en pensar sobre ese tema tan delicado. En lo que este acomodaba algunas fundas para los invitados no pudo evitar sentarse en una de las sillas para intentar descansar los ojos, las ojeras en su rostro eran clara de una falta de sueño constante muy larga, con solo un parpadeo sintió como a su lado Elma también descansaba los ojos como el, aunque las ojeras de esta y de las demás no eran tan vistosas como las de Gintoki que parecía tener maquillaje corriéndose por los ojos –Gin Chan ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- perezosamente este ladeo la cabeza para mirar el comportamiento de esta –solo para aclarar, fue Tohru quien le hizo los agujeros a todos tus sostenes- la espalda de Elma se puso recta ante tal información y solo pudo dirigirle una mirada de muerte a Tohru que ni cuenta se daba por andar en sus fantasías sobre su boda –si tanto te preocupa, luego iré a comprarte unos nuevos, aunque quizás deba comprarte unos más grandes, los que tenían te quedan muy pequeños- Elma solo quedo con la cara roja por la vergüenza de que Gintoki tenga que hacer eso por ella cuando ya era una adulta -¿pero cómo sabes eso? No es como si te los hubiera… enseñado- esto último lo dijo con pena ya que desde hace mucho pensaba en mostrárselas a Gintoki debido a que Tohru presumía el tenerlas más grandes que las de ella –pues si no te has dado cuenta, desde que dormimos juntos siempre has tenido la costumbre de aferrarte a mi estómago o subirte encima de mí. Y eso que ni tomo en cuenta las veces que todas se meten con solo una toalla cuando me estoy bañando- no hizo falta decir lo demás pues Elma solo se imaginó el escenario donde Gintoki le miraba su busto por las noches o cuando todas se bañaban en grupo con él, pero rápidamente alejo esas ideas para centrarse en lo que quería preguntarle, Gintoki por otro lado solo imaginaba llegar a casa para tomar un buen café cargado con harta azúcar y un poco de crema, tantos anhelos tenia de descansar que ni se dio cuenta que estaba babeando más de lo debido pero los murmuras de su amiga lo desconcentraban al punto de bajarle de las nubes –Elma, deja de murmurar y dime en que piensas- la mencionada solo tomo una gran bocanada y reuniendo todo su valor lo dijo, afortunadamente solo Gintoki lo había escuchado pero la sorpresa fue tanto que casi le genera un shock cerebral al punto de imitar a Elma en sus susurros –¿Qué fue lo que dijiste… Elma?- la dragona solo se ruborizo más por tener que repetirlo nuevamente pero no habría otra oportunidad si la dejaba pasar –legalmente ya soy tu esposa… Kanna es nuestra hija adoptiva… no me quejo de nada pero…- Gintoki solo la miro serio como si de un padre estuviese escuchando la petición de su hijo –aun así… yo también quiero eso que las hembras de tu especie llaman "Boda"- todo lo había dicho mirando al suelo con notoria timidez por como Gintoki lo tomaría, este lejos de sentirse avergonzado o nervioso por tal propuesta solo cruzo las piernas recostándose en el espaldar de la silla mientras Elma esperaba una respuesta –Elma…- con solo escuchar su nombre esta se puso más nerviosa de lo que había esperado –¿eres feliz a mi lado?- como si un golpe se tratase, todos los recuerdos de esos 6 años golpearon la cabeza de Elma, la preocupación de la dragona pronto se esfumo y dio paso a una simple pero radiante sonrisa que a Gintoki le gustaba ver en ella como a las demás –Desde el día en que te conocí tuve una razón para vivir. Vivo para protegerte; cuidarte lo es todo para mí- Gintoki solo bajo la mirada ante esas palabras sinceras –Elma, sabes tan bien como yo que mi vida es tan solo un simple destello comparado al de ustedes, en unos años yo estaré muerto y no quiero que estén llorando frente a una piedra con mi nombre escrito en ella. El sentimiento que tienes ahora se esfumara con el tiempo tal y como lo hacen las flores- está sin dudarlo apego su cuerpo junto al de su jefe –aun si pierdo ese sentimiento, estoy segura que me enamoraría de ti una y otra vez- a pesar de haber querido bajarle las esperanzas a esta, pareciera que solo logro avivar sus emociones por el pero Gintoki aún tenía un has bajo la manga y aunque esta lo odiase tenía que hacerlo, él las quería y estimaba como si de sus hijas se tratase pero su relación con ellas no podía ir más lejos que eso –seguirías queriéndome… aun si yo no te correspondiese- listo, lo había dicho, ahora solo faltaba esperar el tremendo golpe por parte de esta por no corresponderla pero nada pasaba, en lugar de una triste Elma se encontraba una alegre dragona que sonreía a su lado pese a ver escuchado eso, Gintoki solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa por lo que pasaba, pronto el rostro de esta volteo hacia el –lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, incluso si yo no te la puedo dar… es por eso que te amo para amarte y no para ser amada… nada me complace tanto como verte feliz- aun si su jefe no sentía lo mismo por ella, estar a su lado le era más que suficiente y aun si Gintoki se enamorase de otra hembra ella permanecería fiel a sus sentimientos sin embargo… como si de una vieja emoción se tratase, Gintoki atrajo la cabeza de esta hacia su pecho para que Elma descanse sobre el –dijiste que querías una boda ¿cierto?- Elma solo parpadeo un par de veces incrédula por lo que escuchaba –no sé si poder costear una tan grande como está pero que te parece una al aire libre- pronto los ojos de Elma se iluminaron dejándole caer alguna que otra lagrima de emoción por lo que escuchaba –entonces… tú de verdad… conmigo- Gintoki solo le señalo su dedo anular que tenía el mismo anillo que el de ella –no le veo el problema, ya estamos casados de toda forma, solo que esta vez te daré mis votos- como si de magia se tratase Elma se lanzó sobre Gintoki plantándole un beso profundo que si bien nadie lo noto; para Gintoki no había nada mejor que sentir los labios de esa Dragona… quizás fuese un poco distraída, glotona, mayor de edad y un tanto tímida pero era eso lo que le gustaba de ella, poco a poco tuvo que separarse de ella por falta de oxígeno –fueron muchos los momentos que esperaste por mí ahora es tiempo de que sepas que yo muero por ti- con solo su ternura y pureza lo había conquistado, la profunda tristeza la alejo de él, y sin demora alguna Elma acerco su rostro al cuello de su pareja solo para lamerlo mientras ronroneaba cerca de su oreja –aunque a veces has sido torpe no es algo que realmente me importe, he seguido enamorada de tus gestos y mis sentimientos solo crecen más hacia ti… quiero sentir tu amor, sonreír… porque tú me diste el valor… para enfrentarme a mis temores y lograr vencer. Mírame… porque hoy sabrás lo que yo siento por ti- susurro está a los oídos de Gintoki que antes de poder hacer algo dejo salir un pequeño gruñido al sentir como los labios de Elma se posicionaban en su cuello para posteriormente morderle su carne con gentileza disfrutando el contacto de la piel de su pareja, pronto las caricias con su lengua se volvieron más fuertes al punto en que Elma dejo la marca de sus dientes en el cuello del permanentado quien por reacción la rodeo por la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo al no querer dejarla ir de esa posición dado que tenía a Elma sentada en su regazo apretando sus senos contra el pecho del permanentado mientras esta aceptaba el abrazo al rodear con sus manos la amplia espalda de su pareja donde con su lengua se encarga de darle pequeñas lamidas al cuello de Gintoki en especial a la zona donde había dejado su marca lo cual eso significa que ese hombre era suyo y de nadie más, ninguna mujer podría tocarlo más que ella, lo mismo aplicaba para Gintoki. Sin darse cuenta… Elma se había estado esforzando por él mientras perseguía una estrella que no iluminaria su trayecto sin saber que el brillo de aquellos ojos era su albor perfecto –perdón por ignorar lo que sentías, pero prometo cuidar de ti la eternidad, te salvare en el peligro y daré seguridad- su compañera no podía estar más satisfecha por lo que oía, era como si se tratase de una fantasía de la cual nunca querría despertar, el hombre que la abrazaba le había dado la confianza para enfrentar a la vida con templanza, si tuviera que describirlo en simples palabras… Gintoki había sido su esperanza en tiempos difíciles permitiéndole ser fuerte donde todos fueron frágiles y no encontraba el modo de agradecérselo más que solo estar a su lado por el resto de la vida e incluso más allá –sé que hoy ya no hay nada que temer porque soy mucho más fuerte que ayer… bésame y veras como en mi alma crece el valor- haciéndole caso esta vez fue Gintoki quien se apropió de sus labios a voluntad propia saboreándola mientras exploraba el interior de su pareja que no daba resistencia alguna al darle pleno consentimiento de hacer con ella lo que el desee mientras que Gintoki disfrutaba el verla así, tan débil y suplicante y lo mejor era que solo el podía mirarla de esa manera -deja que mis brazos te protejan ahora y siempre, cuidare tu alma y tu sonrisa eternamente- por el amor de Dios, era la primera vez que hablaba de esa manera con una chica, jamás en su vida imagino que todas esas cursilerías lo diría en público y menos hacia una mujer, pero ahí estaba… como un tonto acaramelado con una bella mujer en sus piernas que contestaba a todo lo que el decía ¿y saben qué? Se sentía bien, no le importaba lo que dijesen, si ser un tonto acaramelado y cursi hablador con corazones en los ojos se necesitaba para estar con Elma, entonces sería lo más cursi y tonto posible solo por ella. Tan solo quería en sus labios detener el tiempo y guardar ese bello y puro sentimiento.

Ahora podía confirmarlo, lo que una vez había sentido por Kagura ahora lo sentía por esa mujer que le robaba el oxígeno y es que si Kagura era feliz al lado de Okita él no era nadie para impedirlo tan solo la apoyaría como el padre que una vez lo fue para la Yato… dicen que el amor es como el dinero que crece en los árboles y que muy pocos son los afortunados de tenerlo… sin embargo, uno de esos afortunados era ese Samuray bueno para nada que por azares del destino termino envuelto con varias dragonas. Gintoki quiso continuar con el beso más de repente lo único que se escucho fue un fuerte estruendo, lo único en su delante era la figura de una rubia apretando sus colmillos con rabia hacia el cuerpo de Elma que había sido mandado a volar con violencia quedando incrustada en una gran pared pero la diferencia era que esta mantenía una gran sonrisa pese a tener un delgada línea de sangre saliendo por su boca –no se puede evitar ¿cierto?... Tohru- Elma con un poco de esfuerzo salto hacia el suelo mirando fijamente hacia su Anienemiga –puedo tolerar que ese estúpido registro civil los considere familia pero… si vas a besarlo frente a mí, espero que sepas lo que sucederá a continuación- sin contenerse Tohru empezaba a formar varias balas de energía a su alrededor agachándose para tomar impulso antes de lanzarse con todo hacia Elma que ni mas solo desenfundo su tridente apuntando hacia la garganta de esta – ¡pelea Tohru! solo cuando dejes de respirar estaré tranquila, serás el primer y último obstáculo entre Gintoki y yo- antes de que estas 2 se matasen Gintoki agarro por la espalda a Tohru queriendo frenarla –déjate de tonterías, si empiezan a luchar terminaran por destruir todo el terreno- esto era grave, Gintoki sabía que si esas 2 peleaban no solo ese lugar seria carbonizado, posiblemente todo Edo también quedaría involucrado, con voltear el rostro vio que Lucoa no tenía intención de detenerlas así que dependía de él salvar a todos –suéltame Gin Chan- por lo contrario este prosiguió a aumentar fuerza pese a ser inútil si se le comparaba su fuerza con la de ella –solo fue un beso, nada más- aun con esas palabras la ira de Tohru no fue calmada, pronto las rocas del lugar empezaron a levitar en contra de la gravedad mientras todo el lugar temblaba como un gran terremoto con Tohru mirando el suelo ocultando su rostro –lo peor de todo no fue el beso entre ustedes 2…- levantándose de golpe las iris de la rubia se agudizaron a tal punto que parecía que se iba a convertir en cualquier momento en su figura original –la única que se casara con el… soy yo- como si se tratase de un trueno Tohru desapareció del agarre de Gintoki disparando todos los misiles de energía en contra de Elma que solo se limitó a girar si tridente lo suficientemente rápido como para desviar la energía hacia el cielo sin contar que en un parpadeo Tohru la tenía agarrada de la garganta con una gran sonrisa desquiciada para luego llevársela por todo un recorrido doloroso contra el suelo en dirección de las montañas estampándola duramente contra el pavimento destruyendo el valle en el proceso, Tohru solo miraba la destrucción del lugar pero… sin poder contener la sonrisa en sus labios, su garganta se abrió dejando ver un corte profundo de donde la sangre empezaba a salir en cantidades para luego aparecer Elma por su detrás plantándole su rodilla en la espalda de está llevándola contra el suelo velozmente abriendo un gran hoyo en el proceso; tan pronto el humo se disipo se dejó ver a ambas mirándose con una sonrisa sádica la una a la otra –terminemos esto de una vez- concentrando toda la magia en su puño Tohru empezó a seguirla con la misma táctica –concuerdo contigo- apenas la hoja de un árbol toco el suelo ambas desaparecieron y como si el mundo se detuviese, las 2 estaban a escasos centímetros de conectarse un golpe mortal que si bien no las mataría en el acto si tenía la suficiente potencia como para atravesarse el pecho mutuamente. Tras unos breves segundos hubo una enorme columna de energía que se disparó contra el cielo hasta llegar a la atmosfera donde termino por explotar ocasionando que medio mundo tiemble en el transcurso. Al disiparse el polvo ninguna de las 2 dragonas se encontraba herida de muerte –Ara, eso estuvo demasiado cerca, si hubiera tardado una milésima de segundo más en estos momento una de ustedes tendría un agujero en su pecho para estos momentos… ¿realmente pensaban matarse la una a la otra?- Lucoa podría ser maternal y gentil incluso cuando ambas peleaban pero… las últimas palabras que dijo pudo intimidar a las más jóvenes dragonas que solo voltearon el rostro, el ambiente callado entre las 3 ceso con la llegada del Gintoki en el lomo de Kanna, Lucoa estaba por explicarles las cosas a este mas no pudo hacerlo debido a que con solo tocar el suelo Gintoki se encontraba regañando a Elma y a Tohru mientras ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo con grandes chichones en la cabeza que dejaban escapar vapor mientras seguían escuchando la riña que tenía Gintoki en esos momentos, Lucoa estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, Gintoki se las arregló para poder tener a esas 2 de rodillas sumisas e impotentes con solo unas palabras, realmente los humanos tenían algo aterrador en cuanto a crianza se referían, saliendo de sus pensamientos solo pudo escuchar como Gintoki las obligo a tomarse de las manos con un abrazo, Lucoa no sabía si Gintoki actuaba como un esposo con ellas o como un padre reprendiendo el comportamiento inadecuado de sus hijas en público –y no quiero que vuelva a suceder, si van a pelear háganlo en otro lado, de preferencia en otra dimensión- Elma solo asintió con la cabeza asustado por aquella faceta de su esposo pero… Tohru era otra historia, esta solo apretaba los dientes con frustración y cólera – ¿Por qué?… ¿porque Gin Chan?- lo que dijo fue casi un susurro que el permanentado no pudo escuchar puesto que seguía reprendiéndolas, perdiendo todos los estribos -¡¿Por qué ella y yo no?!- no hacía falta decir que este grito callo al samuray que solo paso a verla con su típica expresión muerta –sé muy bien que no soy la mejor en lo que hago y lo es mejor que nadie. Todos los días me levanto y solo quiero que me mimes o me elogies, trato de que seas feliz, siempre estuve a tu lado… -sin poder contenerse más, Tohru rompió en llanto mirando el suelo ante todos que no podían hacer más que mirar –antes de conocerte intente muchas veces suicidarme… estaba harta, ya no quería sentir dolor y estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme al Hijo de Dios… era el plan perfecto, ningún dragón salía vivo del territorio de Dios. Al menos eso pensé… hasta que te conocí en aquel bar…- pronto viejos recuerdos empezaron a golpear la cabeza de este que empezó a ver lo que sucedió en el pasado

**_FLASH BACK. (5 AÑOS ATRÁS)_**

Era una noche fría ya muy tarde pasado ya la media noche y en uno de los tantos bares de la ciudad de Edo se hallaba un hombre de cabellera plateada envuelto en vendas ahogándose en alcohol hasta mas no poder, solo en una mesa en la esquina del local; pese al estado de su cuerpo con aquellas heridas abiertas y sangre filtrándose por su torso, este seguía en lo suyo borracho a mas no poder pero a diferencia de otros alcohólicos este se hallaba en silencio sin molestar a otros. Y es que nadie se le acercaba ni mucho menos lo miraba, todo el mundo sabía el lio en el que Gintoki se había metido hace un par de días y el como habían terminado las cosas, de por si los rumores decían que estaba muerto pero estaba ahí, justo en ese maldito lugar ahogando las penas de no haber podido limpiar su nombre y el recuperar la confianza de todos sus amigos ¿pero que más podría hacer? Ya había perdido la guerra y su espada estaba quebrada, lo habían humillado en público al punto de quebrar su orgullo y sus creencias pero lo que más le dolía era haber perdido a esos 2 jóvenes que apreciaba como su familia, la expresión en los ojos de Shinpachi y Kagura realmente le cortaban el alma más de lo que llego a creer y todo solo por unas cuantas palabras de aquel miserable de Okita ¿Cuándo fue que lo planeo? ¿Por qué el? Su mente divagaba en miles de imágenes donde el resultado era otro. No fue hasta que un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos en dirección de la puerta, en ese lugar yacía una joven mujer aparentemente vistiendo solo una túnica con unas cosas raras en su cabeza que asemejaban a unos cuernos. Lo más inusual era que era la única mujer en toda la cantina, pero bueno, poco o nada le importaba eso en estos momentos… o así quería el si no fuera porque aquella desconocida se sentó frente a él en silencio. Que tan estúpido se podía ser como para sentarse junto a un borracho apestando a tabaco y licor barato a altas horas de la noche sin captar la indirecta que cuando un hombre se ponía así era que quería estar solo. Decidido a ignorarla pensó que se trataba de otra mujer más que había sido abandonada por su esposo, sin tener la intención observo que los ojos de aquella chica estaban apagados como si les faltase un brillo peculiar esencial para todos los seres vivos, solo pudo reír por lo bajo, había comprendido que los únicos que salían por las noches a esa horas eran las personas patéticas e inútiles como ellos. Los problemas no se hicieron esperar cuando varios hombres empezaron a rodearlo mirando atentamente el cuerpo de aquella rubia, puesto que aquella túnica dejaba ver una que otra parte de su cuerpo desnudo –oye preciosa, luces decaída ¿Por qué no vamos a aquella esquina y te hago feliz hasta el amanecer- pronto uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo al señalar hacia el hombre que estaba sentado en la misma mesa –ten cuidado, este es el hombre que se enfrentó a toda la séptima tropa del Harusame, enfrento a su capitán y lo destrozo en combate- el disgusto les duro poco ya que el samuray solo se dispuso a beber de la jarra para luego limpiarse la boca con su brazo –solo para aclarar, no me interesa lo que hagan, pero si se atreven a derramar mi bebida entonces habrá problemas- con eso ultimo los hombres rieron, sin nadie que lo interrumpiese la diversión para ellos sería la mejor –(es tu culpa por haber venido a estos lugares, debiste pensarlo 2 veces antes de entrar a un lugar lleno de ebrios púberos con la cabeza caliente)- sin más que pensar Gintoki prosiguió a retirarse hacia la barra para pagar su cuenta e irse a vomitar a otro lugar, entre tanto los hombre solo se relamían los labios con solo imaginarse como serían los gemidos de esa rubia al profanarla cerca de un basurero –prefiero las mujeres mayores pero tu muñeca, no estas nada mal- la sonrisa de este desapareció al no recibir una respuesta de esta, y es que estaba más claro que el agua, con sola verla a los ojos era fácil que aquella jovencita estaba rota emocionalmente, como si solo fuese un cadáver viviente, el enorme hombre gordo no tuvo mejor idea que tomarla por el rostro apretándole las mejillas obligándola a que lo vea directamente –he disfrutado de muchas putas en mi trabajo, pero créeme que no será distinto cuando termine contigo- sin delicadencia alguna quiso desprenderla de su única vestimenta queriéndola ver desnuda antes de ultrajarla, lo más raro era que la muchacha no oponía resistencia alguna como las demás mujeres a las que había violado en el pasado y mucho menos tenía la expresión de horror que sus víctimas tenían a menudo, tan solo era como una muñeca sin expresiones pero eso cambiaria dentro de poco…

En todo el bar solo hubo un sonido que hizo eco por todo el lugar, de repente el enorme hombre robusto cayó al suelo muerto producto de un pedazo de madera encajado en su cabeza –que mal, y yo que no quería meterme en líos esta noche… supongo que da igual- el dueño de aquella voz era nada más y nada menos que Sakata Gintoki que solo retiro su Bokuto del cadáver que se desangraba en el piso frente a una inexpresiva joven –lo pagaras caro- dicho eso uno de los matones se abalanzo contra el samuray que sin mucho esfuerzo lo empujo rápidamente hacia el otro lado donde este pego un fuerte grito de dolor por como había caído –parece que no volverás a usar esa tontería- todos miraban como aquel matón tenia insertado un pedazo de vidrio en su entrepierna que no lucia para nada bien, seguidamente Gintoki rompió una botella de vidrio para ingerir la bebida de manera grotesca terminando con un leve eructo –chicos ¿Por qué tan tensos? La noche aun es joven- pronto todos empezaron a salir del lugar a excepción de algunos tontos que no sabían con quien se estaban metiendo. Las cosas pudieron terminar peor si no fuera porque de entre las puertas del local entraron varios policías del Shinsengumi que sin piedad empezaron a golpear a Gintoki, que lejos de defenderse solo recibió los golpes y cortes que estos le provocaban en su cuerpo ante los ojos de la chica desconocida que solo se limitaba a observar como golpeaban salvajemente a aquel hombre de cabellera plateada –y no vuelvas a este lugar gusano infeliz- con esas palabras Gintoki termino siendo echado del lugar de un tremendo punta pie en su estómago que termino por abrirle sus heridas vendadas –genial, nada más podría salir mal- con un poco de sarcasmo, este intento pararse solo para sentir como unas pequeñas gotas de agua le tocaban la nariz, segundos después una torrencial lluvia empezó a caer sobre toda la ciudad llenándola de agua en cuestión de segundos, tal parecía que sus amigos no fueron los únicos que lo habían olvidado, sin queja alguna solo prosiguió su camino en silencio, así paso varias horas deambulando sin un rumbo en especial, solo quería que fuese ya de mañana para dormir hasta la tarde y salir nuevamente a beber a otro lugar sin tener en cuenta que había llegado a un pequeño y viejo puente abandonado fuera de la ciudad situado al costado de un enorme abismo lleno de árboles, al darse cuenta de donde estaba no pudo contener la risa, parecía el típico caso donde las personas terminaban por lanzarse y terminar su vida hecha un montón de excremento –de verdad que soy patético, si inconscientemente llegue aquí… quizás sea una señal- tal y como dijo el viento empezó a soplar fuertemente sobre el llevándose consigo unas cuantas gotas de sangre de su estómago abierto –terminar mis días con una gran vista… no me parece algo tan malo- lo malo de sus palabras es que si eran ciertas, había caído tan bajo que ya ni si quiera podía verse a un espejo por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, qué clase de enfermo se enamoraría de una niña adolecente con la que vivía bajo el mismo techo, corrección… que había vivido con él. Ni el mismo lo comprendía, solo sabía que un día, empezó a sentir algo por aquella Marimacho que tenía por nombre Kagura, se lo había guardado pensando que solo era algo pasajero pero… las cosas solo empeoraron al punto en que lo llevaron a donde se encontraba, solo podía pensar en lo gracioso que operaba la vida para algunos que ni se dio cuenta cuando una figura se encontraba caminando del otro extremo del puente aparentemente hacia donde él se encontraba, enfocando su vista un poco más la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, era la misma chica que había estado en el bar hace un par de horas, con un poco de molestia solo la ignoro, no le importaba saber él porque estaba ahí, pronto ese pensamiento desapareció cuando vio como la desconocida se sentó a su lado en silencio, ninguno de los 2 hablaba.

Y Gintoki empezaba a impacientarse por la incomodidad, había estado disfrutando cómodamente estar solo con esa gran vista de toda la ciudad y ahora tenía que pasar por lo mismo que en la cantina –nhe ¿te gusta acabar con la vida de los demás?- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de esta, pero que Gintoki no contesto –por supuesto que sí, es evidente con solo mirarte a los ojos, tienes la mirada de alguien que quiere encajarle su espada a una persona- pero Gintoki ni se inmuto, no iba a responder ni una pregunta de aquella desconocida –estás perdiendo mucha sangre- el simple comentario de esta no hizo otra cosa que molestar al permanentado que frunció el ceño en el acto –las niñas como tu deberían estar en casa con sus padres, no en bares a punto de ser violadas- para ser precisos, ni uno de los 2 se había dirigido la mirada hasta ahora, tan solo habían hablado mirando al frente –me harías un favor…- Gintoki por primera vez prosiguió a mirarla de reojo, tan solo se trataba de una niña un poco joven que solo llevaba una túnica como ropa, tenía el pelo suelto de color rubio con un increíble físico –serias tan amable de matarme- esto último lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando el gran cielo nocturno ante el permanentado que solo rio por el comentario de esta, seguidamente esta también empezó a reírse junto a Gintoki –eres patética- esas palabras cesaron las risas de ambos, pronto el ambiente lúgubre lleno el lugar nuevamente –no eres la única que puede diferenciar a las personas por la mirada- la expresión muerta de la joven pronto obtuvo fuerza de enojo por esas palabras de un simple humano -¿Qué quieres decir?- Gintoki solo ladeo la cabeza mirando como la primer expresión en ella era una de ira camuflada por curiosidad –quiero decir que la gente como tu es patética, tus ojos no son más que el reflejo de un pez muerto, dime, acaso perdiste a alguien preciado- esas palabras golpearon fuertemente la conciencia de la desconocida que por la rabia empezaba a emanar una fuerza desconocida para los humanos pero que era visible con solo ver los cabellos de esta levitar –¿y tú qué sabes? tan solo eres un patético borracho que apesta a alcohol- la sonrisa por parte de este no se hicieron esperar, y la paciencia de la joven llegaba a su límite –Lo siento, pero un asesino no juega a ayudar en suicidios con un simple corte de espada. Para tipos como tú o para bastardos como yo. Un sucio pedazo de madera es más que suficiente, ahora será duro pero lo peor aún está por llegar. Ten eso en mente y todo irá bien- pese al optimismo de este, el rostro de la joven no cambiaba -¿Cómo lo sabes? aunque te dijera lo que siento no lo entenderías, los humanos como tú solo son seres despreciables- Gintoki solo prosiguió a sacar una botella de su ropa con una pequeña copa –no sabes cuantas veces me he topado con gente como tú, no se puede huir de cosas como estas. Especialmente de las cosas que quieres olvidar- de un solo movimiento, la jarra de alcohol estallo producto del veloz corte de esta al ya no poder aguantarlo más –como puedes querer enfatizar conmigo, no eres nadie, un simple cerdo entendería más de lo que tu podrías hacerlo. Si perdieras a un ser querido entonces y solo entonces te pediría tu maldita lastima- la expresión en esta era clara, ahora solo la ira la dominaba y Gintoki era el único que recibiría toda su descarga –Mhn puede que tengas razón…- creyéndose ganadora del conflicto Tohru estaba por golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas para rematar la conversación pero… lo único que miro fue un pedazo de madera que se encajó en su mejilla con tanta fuerza que la mando a encajarse contra el gran muro de piedras a su espalda dejándola absorta en sus pensamientos por lo sucedido, un simple ebrio la había golpeado de esa manera y para empeorar las cosas sentía como un pequeño hilo rojo caía por la comisura de sus labios, el olor era indiscutible, estaba sangrando y todo solo por un simple golpe con aquel pedazo de madera que el hombre llevaba en su mano, como toda dragona orgullosa quiso destrozar y desmembrar a aquel sujeto por su osadía queriéndole regresar todo el daño multiplicado x 100 sin embargo… toda la rabia y enojo reprimido que quería expulsar desapareció en un instante, la mirada seria y fría de él Samuray fue más que suficiente para amansarla en esos momentos, esa mirada solo la había visto en una persona y ese era su padre cuando la reprendía por alguna locura que hacía a sus espaldas –aunque no creo que eso sea posible, la persona de la que tú hablas ya está muerta- la expresión de esta paso a sorpresa por lo escuchado -realmente ¿te crees tan especial como para pensar que eres la única que sufre? Hace mucho yo pase por algo similar pero a diferencia tuya yo quería proteger 2 cosas, no quería perder ninguna. Pero si no me deshacía de una, perdería ambas. Intente proteger ambas pero fue lo mismo que deshacerme de ambas. Todavía sueño sobre eso, sobre si habría una solución mejor o no- la rubia no articulo palabra alguna, las palabras de aquel hombre no parecían ser simples palabras, era como escuchar los consejos de un viejo anciano que ya había pasado por eso, no se necesitaba leer los pensamientos de este para saber que mentía, sus propias lagrimas concordaban a sus palabras –yo… lo siento- fue lo único que dijo está volviendo a su antigua expresión pero esta vez con algo más de culpa y decadencia por como había actuado –maldición, hable más de la cuenta- rápidamente Gintoki paso a limpiarse la cara, que tan estúpido se necesitaba ser como para llorar frente a alguien que no conoces –entonces dime… ¿Qué debería hacer? Ella no volverá a estar conmigo, no importa lo que haga no poder estar junto a ella- pronto un líquido empezó a salir de los ojos de esta, sus ojos empezaron a llorar descontroladamente después de tanto tiempo que se sentía raramente bien dejar salir todo lo que se había guardado en su interior –seguramente harás algo terrible… pero…- tomando un poco de la bebida que quedaba en la copa –escucha al dolor, es tanto maestro de historia como adivino… el dolor nos muestra lo que somos. A veces es tan fuerte que sentimos que morimos, pero no puedes vivir si no muere un poco- finalizo Gintoki bebiendo un pequeño sorbo del alcohol para después retirarse del lugar en paz, si no fuera porque una vos lo llamo por su espalda deteniéndose en su sitio –dime… ¿Cómo lo hicistes?... cómo pudiste olvidarlos- la pregunta fue simple y Gintoki dio una carcajada por ello –yo nunca los olvide- la incredulidad se hizo presente en el rostro de la rubia que sentía como algo en ella se habría desde lo más profundo de su ser y es que era cierto lo que escuchaba. Gintoki no tenía motivos para seguir vivos, perdido en el mundo sin ningún objetivo pues todos sus sueños se hicieron esquivos, cautivo entre masas perdió los estribos. Sin dinero ni trabajo, vivió depresivo abatido por ese pensar destructivo más aquella muchacha como un explosivo hizo que detonen de golpe sus emociones. Pues en sus almas una esperanza tenue aun agonizaba lista para renacer y hacer desaparecer el miedo que los hizo perder. Cada quien se sometió a un diferente enfrentamiento… Tohru había vivido entre cientos con el único objetivo de cuidar a su preciada amiga escapando de la soledad, con cada día de su vida entregándose el máximo para superarse y vivir con los humanos, se enfrentó a su padre por su inmensa decisión que sin quejarse soporto, el querer vivir por siempre junto a Kobayashi fue su motivación… pero sin quererlo eso mismo fue su perdición.

Después de eso vivió vacía, sin deseos o una motivación pero su corazón aun quería buscar aquel calor, se esforzó al máximo dando todo de su ser para poder vencer a esa dura verdad… su corazón se hizo tan frio que le daba igual sus pares… con apatía enfrentaba sus males. Sentía tristemente que había tocado fondo y que ahora ningún hecho la dejaría satisfecha… por lo cual quiso buscarle a su vida un terrible final con la esperanza de encontrarse otra vez con aquella persona especial. Su habilidad y fuerza eran sumamente superiores por lo que no pudo hallar alguien ni entre los mejores, pensó que encontraría un sentido en la vida pero solamente decepción esta ilusión le trajo… ella no buscaba reconocimiento mucho menos de los humanos el temer, no quería ser aquel típico Dragón que toda la gente teme. Solo quería ser feliz haciendo aquello que más ama viviendo como una criada al lado de su amada… y aunque a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviese lleno de virtudes en su mente y en su alma solo habían inquietudes. Queriendo adentrarse a territorio sagrado para ver si la mataban esas técnicas mortales pero tampoco encontró a quien pudiera hacerla perecer y nuevamente choco contra esa realidad tan cruel ¿de qué sirve ser tan fuerte si no eres feliz? Si esta vida es aburrida, tan insípida y gris. Sin darse cuenta olvido aquella importante razón que tenía para ser verdadero Dragón… más aquel extraño hombre le indico que su meta era superficial. Que una verdadera amistad perdurara… y así Tohru encontró un nuevo ideal. Que es armarse de valor y vivir por los demás -nuestra existencia no es tan fácil y menos superficial, siempre hay algo especial que aun debes buscar. Si estas sintiendo que en la vida ya no hay motivación, busca en tu corazón y ahí la encontraras… en vez de verte sufrir por cómo eres, apuesto a que esa persona preferiría verte sufriendo por el esfuerzo a cambiar- por instinto mismo Gintoki saco su Katana y la apunto en dirección de esta -porque eso es una familia…- levantando su mirada somnolienta le dirigió -mi nombre es Sakata Gintoki y soy el fundador de la Yorosuya. Si tienes un problema no dudes en acudir hacia mi aunque por el momento solo soy yo, si te interesa unirte hay vacantes disponibles- quizás eso solo fue un simple discurso que Gintoki realizo dejándose llevar por el momento queriéndose desahogar un poco y quizás un poco el alcohol pero para Tohru… fueron las palabras que había querido escuchar de un ser cercano y jamás espero que un simple humano se las dijera, pronto sintió como sus hombros se hacían más ligeros, como si se deshiciese de una carga pesada con la que había estado cargando todos estos años. A la distancia Gintoki solo vio como los ojos de aquella muchacha recuperaban el brillo, al menos alguien se había levantado del fango en aquella noche aunque por desgracia no había sido el, pero por lo bajo se sentía feliz de que la joven recuperase la cordura. Al menos algo le había salido bien en todo ese tiempo aunque solo fuese con una desconocida, dándose media vuelta para ir a su hogar tropezó sobre sí mismo al pisar una de las tablas del puente que crujió con solo tocarlo –eso no suena nada bien- y como si el universo lo odiase aquella rubia empezaba a acercársele con una gran sonrisa empeorando la situación por el doble peso que ambos le daban al suelo –no te he dicho mi nombre, soy…- la desconocida al parecer no capto las señas para no acercarse pues las tablas debajo de Gintoki terminaron por romperse dejándolo caer al enorme y oscuro abismo mientras chillaba y rezaba por su vida siendo la figura alegre de aquella joven lo último que vio aquella noche –¡Tohru!- fue el fuerte grito que dio está mirando alegremente hacia abajo pensando que la habían escuchado –bien…- con más entusiasmo en sus palabras su vista se posó en la enorme ciudad frente a ella –sé que estas por ahí Sakata Gintoki…- tomando la copa con alcohol que el permanentado había dejado en el barandal de madera para tomarla de un sorbo –y voy a encontrarte- sin más su cuerpo cayó al suelo con las mejillas rojas debido a lo que había tomado, al parecer aquel alcohol si había sido bastante fuerte como para dejarla mareada mientras pensaba la manera de encontrarse y presentarse con aquel desconocido, supongo que lo haría al amanecer

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

En aquellos instantes los recuerdos de aquella noche iban llegando al permanentado que empezaba a recordar todo mientras Elma solo trago en seco por lo que sucedería a continuación -¿Qué hizo ella que yo no?- esa simple pregunta basto para que los nervios de Elma saltasen a altos niveles ¿y si Gintoki eligiese a Tohru en lugar de ella? Por cómo iban las cosas era lo más probable más ninguna se daba cuenta el como Lucoa analizaba las cosas, conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuáles serían las próximas palabras de Gintoki quien para no lastimar a ninguna de las 2 inventaría cualquier excusa como mencionar que sentía algo por la chica del tiempo del canal de noticias. Sintiendo un gran peso en su hombro derecho pudo visualizar como Lucoa envolvía su brazo por su cuello para agacharlo junto con ella mientras lo apretaba contra sus enormes senos –mira que tener a 2 pretendientes como ellas, debes ser muy galán entre las mujeres Gin Chan pero no crees que te estas olvidando de algo- Gintoki solo volteo hacia ella pretendiendo sacársela de encima por como lo asfixiaba entre sus ubres más fue inútil debido a que esta se arrodillaba en una pierna mientras lo sujetaba de una mano poniendo inquietas a todas las presentes por lo que sucedía –Sakata Gintoki… ¿te casarías conmigo?- el silencio era poco para describir el ambiente en donde se encontraban seguido de un fuerte grito por parte de las 2 dragonas más jóvenes que quedaron incrédulas por lo que veían, Gintoki por otro lado tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Cuántas declaraciones había tenido en un solo día? Y de mujeres tan hermosas con las que solo los vírgenes Otakus soñaban a diario y para remate Lucoa le había propuesto matrimonio frente a esas 2 ¿Qué tan fuerte seria como para enfrentarse a muerte contra esas 2 de ahí? Antes de que pudiese contestar algo coherente Kanna salto hacia su espalda sujetándose por el cuello de este queriendo llamar la atención de su Padre adoptivo que al verla se topó con que esta traía consigo unos papeles antiguos que parecían papiros antiguos de alguna ruina mientras Lucoa reia por lo bajo. Gintoki sin más lo cogió y viendo que tenía algo, pronto las demás se acercaron hacia el para leer en grupo lo que Kanna había traído "Por la ley que dicta y rige a las facciones del orden y del caos. Toda confrontación entre Dragones por la disputa de alguna hembra deberá ser resuelto mediante una confrontación a muerte… el macho vencedor tendrá el derecho legítimo de poder aparearse con todas las hembras que quiera dentro del territorio…" tan pronto como termino de leer las últimas palabras hicieron eco dentro del samuray y sin poder evitarlo un miedo llego a su columna vertebral al sentir como un líquido viscoso chorreaba por su cabeza, no hacía falta voltear para ver que las 3 dragonas a su espalda babeaban sobre el como si se hubiesen encontrado un gran pedazo de carne en media hambruna, era como si él fuese la presa y ellas las cazadoras –supongo que eso lo arregla todo- Elma y Tohru solo asintieron por lo dicho –como eres el único macho disponible en toda la zona…- de repente las uñas de Elma empezaron a crecerle como si de navajas se tratase –tendrás todo el derecho para aparearte con nosotras Gin Chan- deletreo Tohru a oídos de este que se puso azul por lo que podría suceder si no salía de las montañas por ayuda o si no, el ser violado por esas ninfómanas sería el primero de sus muchos posibles problemas futuros con crías incluidas. Su cerebro funcionaba a mil por hora y como un destello de luz en solo un parpadeo se dio cuenta que estaba levitando por los aires, Kanna lo cargaba de regreso a la civilización donde Gintoki al menos tendría un chance para escapar de las demás –eres la mejor hija que un padre pudiese tener- lloriqueaba este estando agradecido de que al menos una de ellas no lo viese como un muñeco o juguete sexual, lo que no se había dado cuenta era que Kanna no actuaba en beneficio de su padre, si algo había aprendido de Otose era que si soñabas con una gran familia lleno de mocosos que te sacasen arrugas al lado de un hombre con permanente el primer paso era proteger ese sueño, da igual lo que costase, aunque aún era una niña con el tiempo tendría un cuerpo adulto que ni el samuray que llevaba en sus manos podría resistirse, después de todo aquel tonto de Gintoki era el segundo que le provocaba esas sensaciones en su estómago como lo hizo Saikawa alguna vez. Mas tuvo que regresar a la realidad al sentir como 3 proyectiles caían del cielo hacia ella obligándola a caer empicada directo en el mismo sitio donde habían empezado las cosas, no hacía falta decir que terminaron por destrozar todo el lugar llevándose consigo casi todos los arreglos de la fiesta. Para empezar todo era un gran desastre que justo Hijikata observaba frente a él, hace apenas un segundo todo estaba de maravilla y en menos de un parpadeo todo se había ido al traste, en medio de todo ese desastre solo observaba como aquellas 4 jalaban de las extremidades de Gintoki casi pareciendo que lo querían partir –supongo que nuestras cabezas rodaran esta noche- declaro Kondo que llegaba a la escena del crimen donde Gintoki estando a punto de ser desmembrado sintió una poderosa embestida que lo tacleo pero que finalizo a la tortura de sus amigas –tienes idea de lo que has hecho, destruiste propiedad valorizada en quien sabe cuánto- gritaba un paranoico Hijikata tragando harto oxigeno por la situación al punto en que sus hombros caían en desgana por solo pensar en la excusa que diría frente a Umibouzu –deja de quejarte, si tanto problemas haces por eso solo observa- de un solo chasquido Tohru restauro todas las decoraciones mejorando el aspecto del lugar mejor que como quedo antes –listo, vez que fácil resulto, ahora párate del suelo y deja de estar chillando- Hijikata ni se había dado cuenta en que momento estaba en el suelo mirando como Tohru le ofrecía su mano para que se levantase, el solo tocar el tacto de ella hizo que valiera la pena el haber hecho toda esa escena frente a todos más reacciono de golpe al recordar porque estaba ahí –Gintoki, tengo que hablar contigo- las palabras de este sonaron tan serias que provoco que incluso las dragonas lo tomasen enserio –es sobre Kagura, ella…- Gintoki solo lo interrumpió al pasar caminando de largo por su costado –no tienes que explicarme nada, supuse que tarde o temprano volvería a la tierra, además, Kamui ya me explico sobre ella y su hijo- Hijikata abrió los ojos por esa noticia al ver lo positivo que lo había tomado Gintoki hasta el momento –Gin Chan- fue el susurro preocupante de Tohru al escuchar sobre aquella otra mujer que menciono Hijikata, Elma tenía al menos una idea de lo que pasaba por cómo iban las cosas, Lucoa solo mostro interés sobre la relación de Gintoki con aquella desconocida y el tono de sus palabras al mencionarla mientras Kanna no hacia otra cosa que mirar de reojo al otro extremo donde se hallaba alguien mirándolos a la distancia, no era un adulto, se trataba de un niño con cabellera naranja, piel tan blanca como la nieve y un paraguas en su hombro, decidió ignorarlo por la situación presente –despreocúpate, no hace nada que interrumpa la boda de esos 2, tan solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, compartir algunos tragos con todos no estaría mal para empezar- Kondo que lo había escuchado todo solo dio un paso al frente tocando el hombro de este –por un demonio, por supuesto que estaríamos gustosos de compartir unas bebidas contigo ¿cierto Toshi?- el mencionado solo bufo mientras prendía un cigarrillo en su boca –que más da, supongo que no hay opción- Gintoki solo sonrió por esa respuesta, al fin empezaba a sentirse como antes que todo sucediese –nosotras también iremos- fue el impulso que dio Lucoa levantando el brazo en afirmación palideciendo al permanentado –si vienes tu pagaras lo que tu bebas y las apuestas que hagas irán por tu cuenta- Lucoa solo chasqueo por esa condición dejando una mala impresión hacia los policías –ahora veo de donde surgió la química entre ustedes- fue el comentario de Kondo comparando el comentario de aquellos dos –como sea, si quieren beber con Gin Chan, lo harán frente a nosotras, lo siento pero aunque tengamos confianza con ustedes eso no quita que desconfiemos de los demás- señalo Tohru hacía varias esquinas donde varios ninjas y mujeres de Yoshiwara los vigilaban –lo siento por eso, pero como sabrán. El nombre de este tonto fue manchado hace 5 años, desconozco por qué Sougo te hizo eso- la expresión de Gintoki solo se divertía mas por lo que escuchaba –estas diciéndome que me crees, después de 5 años, dices que crees en mi palabra- Kondou solo bajo la cabeza por esa acusación –perdón por la demora, estábamos tan segados por las palabras de Sougo… que no te dimos la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas- Tohru y las demás estaban por patearles tan duro si no fuera porque Gintoki estallo en risas por lo dicho confundiendo a los presentes por ese comportamiento –levanten la cabeza par de idiotas, es verdad que estuve molesto y no miento que aún tengo cuentas pendientes con su mocoso pero… de no haber sido por eso… jamás hubiera conocido a las tontas que me sacan de quicio todos los días o que me dejan con más deudas que ganancias- las dragonas solo se avergonzaron por todas las acusaciones, pues eran verdades –Gintoki, sé que ya lo sabes. Pero debo recordarte que reconciliarte con los demás no será tan sencillo, sabes a lo que me refiero- el permanentado solo paso a rascarse el oído como se le era costumbre –tienes razón, tomara mas que palabras para convencerlos pero hey… si pude con ustedes ¿Qué les hace pensar que no podre con los demás? Y aun si no lo lograse, no es como si necesitase de ellos para seguir adelante- con solo decir eso, Kondou y Hijikata dirigieron la mirada hacia donde veía Gintoki topándose con la imagen de todas las dragonas que hacían de las suyas, ambos comprendieron el mensaje, no importaba si los demás creyesen en el o no, Gintoki ya había ganado desde hace mucho tiempo solo que nadie se había dado cuenta.

Sin más que decir, ambos policías solo prosiguieron a retirarse satisfechos con la respuesta de la Yorosuya. Las dragonas tuvieron que regresar a casa para cambiarse y descansar por todo el trabajo hecho hasta ahora, viajar al espacio y destruir la estrella de la muerte no había sido tarea fácil, solo Gintoki se quedó en aquel lugar alegando que tenía cosas que hacer, obviamente ninguna quiso dejarlo solo en territorio enemigo pero tras ver la confianza de su jefe decidieron confiar en él. El trabajo era fácil, solo tendría que arreglar el altar de la ceremonia, si bien no era bien recibido por todos al menos quería hacer algo especial por Kagura en su día tan especial pese a que esta quizás ni se lo reconociese; el detalle era simple, pues hace mucho tiempo la Yato le hablo que cuando ella se casase con la persona ideal para ella, quería que del cielo lloviese arroz como si de agua se tratase, lo gracioso era que se lo había comentado mientras ambos habían estado cenando huevo con arroz y las palabras de esta sonaron más a fantasía que a realidad sin embargo… el viejo Gin Chan al menos le cumpliría aquella ilusión; gracias a que conocía un poco sobre magia se las pudo ingeniar. El trabajo estaba hecho y solo podía admirar el lugar en silencio, pronto los invitados vendrían y conociéndolos seguro que lo botarían a patadas apenas lo viesen, con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos topándose con un gran día soleado, se notaba a leguas que era más del medio día y su estómago se lo recordó –supongo que es hora de irme, le prometí a Elma comprarle ropa interior nueva, tal vez aproveche y les compre a las demás, crecen demasiado rápido- sujetándose su espada en la cintura se disponía a salir del lugar si no fuera porque un pequeño bulto se estrelló contra el por su espalda, se trataba de un niño de cabellera naranja y atuendos chinos llevando un paraguas, al parecer huía de unas mujeres del Yoshiwara que lo perseguían –oye mocoso, fíjate por donde vas- el pequeño solo se le quedo viendo raro y con disgusto por haberlo hecho tropezar –no tengo tiempo para esto- el menor con un poco de impulso salto hacia el muro disponiéndose a ir pero… pronto sintió como su cuerpo estaba más ligero, al voltear se topó con aquel hombre de cabellera plateada que comía los dulces que había robado hace unos momentos –un pequeño consejo mocoso, siempre vigila tus pertenencias- como si fuera poco que aquel hombre le robara su comida también traía en sus manos su monedero lleno de dinero, estaba por reclamarle y hacerle pelea más el sonido de los pasos de los que lo perseguían lo alerto, pensando rápidamente lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el recuperar sus cosas rápidamente y salir del lugar, con su fuerza y habilidad aquel viejo con espada de madera no debería representar un gran problema, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que aquel hombre había desaparecido del lugar, mirando de un lugar a otro lo visualizo sentado en un tejado disfrutando de los dulces que le había arrebatado mientras le daba las indicaciones de donde estaba a sus perseguidoras, el menor solo apretó los dientes por haber sido engañado de esa manera pero no era momento para un berrinche, o escapaba o era atrapado. Tuvo que hacer muchas piruetas, saltos y caídas para deshacerse de las que lo perseguían. Sus planes habían cambiado, ahora su objetivo era encontrar a ese tonto del permanentado y darle una paliza por haberlo hecho pasar por todo eso, después de todo su madre le había dado el sabio consejo "Si te hacían algo, tu regrésales el doble de daño" su madre nunca dio explicación de quien se lo había dicho pues su abuelo y abuela negaron haberle enseñado algo como eso y su tío no era de muchas palabras; buscando por todos lados no consiguió dar con aquel desconocido –adonde fue ese loco- como si el cielo lo escuchase una bola de helado de fresa le cayó en su cabeza, mirando hacia arriba pudo visualizar a aquel hombre que yacía sentado en el árbol lamiendo su helado de ahora una bola –que mal, este helado era muy bueno- con mucha tranquilidad arrojo lo poco que quedaba del barquillo dándole en toda la cara al menor que lo miraba con gran enojo –oye tu ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?- Gintoki solo prosiguió a rascarse la nariz con indiferencia por el mocoso que lo miraba mal desde abajo –tu qué crees- la rabia de aquel chico no hizo más que aumentar, sacando su paraguas lo apunto en contra de este, nadie lo había tratado así y quien lo hacia su madre se aseguraba de enviarlo al hospital –¿sabes lo que esto significa? Pertenezco al clan más fuerte del universo así que mas te vale disculparte si no quieres que te acomode la cara- la arrogancia era visible en la cara de este y solo esperaba ver el sentimiento de terror que pondría el viejo al escuchar eso, todo al que se lo decía salía corriendo de ahí o le pedía disculpas agachando la cabeza hasta el suelo sin embargo… el hombre sentado en el árbol no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro, solo lo miraba con aburrimiento mientras se hurgaba la nariz –con que un Yato ehhh, la verdad pensé que solo eras un niño loco agitando un paraguas en plena tarde- el menor estaba por explotar de la rabia, el viejo sabía que era un Yato y no había tenido ni una reacción, era como si ya eso fuese noticia vieja –vete a casa niño, tu papa debe estar preocupado por ti y tu mama debe estar esperándote con el almuerzo ya hecho. Maldición, olvide que hoy me toca cocinar a mí, esas tontas morirán de hambre si no regreso en seguida- esto último lo dijo saltando en su sitio preocupado de las dragonas al no dejarles nada en la cocina o la nevera, más la expresión del infante le llamo la atención, toda la arrogancia del muchacho desapareció dando a un rostro reflexivo y triste -¿Por qué tan triste chico? Los jóvenes como ustedes deberían tener más energía que los viejos como yo- la expresión decaída del muchacho solo bajo a mas –cállate, de todos modos, no es como si mi padre se preocupase por mí y mi madre- Gintoki solo cayo, al parecer había tocado algo sensible en lo que respecta a la familia del muchacho pero sabía la cura perfecta para cualquier tristeza -¿Cuál es tu nombre?- el peli naranja con cabellera lacea solo afilo la mirada, no iba a mostrarse débil ante un desconocido o al menos eso es lo que le había dicho su tío Kamui cuando entrenaban –me llamo Kazuya- si hubiera sido un niño normal quizás hubiese dicho su nombre completo pero debido a sus problemas con su padre no le gustaba mencionar su apellido –bien Kazuya ¿Qué te parece si planeamos nuestro siguiente objetivo?- el mencionado solo arqueo una ceja sin saber a lo que se refería pero pronto dirigió su mirada hacia donde veía el hombre mayor, se trataba del pastel de boda a la distancia donde varios hombres del Mimawarigumi lo custodiaban. En menos de un segundo ambos tenían una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro pareciendo que tenían el mismo plan -¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?- Kazuya solo afirmo –robar y comernos el pastel- el adulto solo sonrió por lo dicho y sin más se dispusieron a ejecutar el plan, para Kazuya no debería ser diferente a las otras veces que ya había hecho eso pero debido a los consejos del permanentado y su experiencia lidiando con aquellos hombres de uniforme blanco decidió escucharlo, al parecer sería más difícil burlarlos a los hombres del Mimawarigumi que los del Shinsengumi y antes de empezar a Kazuya le entre curiosidad por el nombre de aquel sujeto desconocido, no era como los adultos que había conocido a lo largo de la vida, no sentía como si estuviese con una persona madura, era más como si tuviese a un cómplice que pensaba y actuaba como el, como si fuera un niño atrapado dentro del cuerpo de un adulto –por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- el permanentado solo le miro extraño pero supuso que no habría problema con decirlo –me llamo Sakata Gintoki- Kazuya solo escucho atento hasta parpadear y fijarse que aquel hombre ya no se encontraba, aclarando su visión lo denoto corriendo por todo el lugar a una gran velocidad evadiendo la seguridad con suma facilidad, no tenía palabras para describirlo pues solo había visto a su familia ser los únicos capaces de ejecutar esas maniobras imposibles para un humano, de hecho, si aquel permanentado no llevase un paraguas como él lo hubiera confundido con alguien de su clan más decidió ignorarlo y apegarse al plan, plan que si bien funciono requirió extremo cuidado para no ser descubiertos mientras robaban el enorme pastel blanco que yacía en el almacén –eres increíble Gin San- ambos estaban frente a aquel pastel gigante oliendo la crema dulce que les hacía agua la boca -¿tú crees?- apenas dijo eso sintieron los pasos de tacón por lo que era una mujer –maldición, es ella, esta vez nos atraparan- Kazuya sabía de quien eran esas pisadas, se trataba de Tsukuyo quien se encargaba de cuidarlo en algunas ocasiones como si fuera su niñera y sabía perfectamente que a esa mujer no se le podía engañar tan fácilmente más la sonrisa en el samuray no desapareció –te enseñare un truco muchacho- dicho eso las puertas se abrieron mostrando a una rubia con rostro serio que miraba a todos lados en busca del muchacho para llevárselo y arreglarlo para la ceremonia. Lamentablemente no encontró nada en aquel sitio –me abre equivocado…- mirando una vez más en todas la direcciones nada encontró por lo que se retiró del lugar jurando que había alguien ahí sin percatarse de que siempre los tubo de frente, Kazuya solo estaba impresionado por esa habilidad del samuray, prácticamente los había vuelto invisible frente a la rubia de los Kunai -¿Cómo lo hiciste? Nos tuvo frente a ella y no pudo darse cuenta de nuestra presencia- con solo decir eso Gintoki destrozo unas pequeñas piedras en sus manos haciéndolos visibles para los demás –¿verdad que son geniales? Lamentablemente solo funciona por unos minutos, Tohru y las otras son capaces de mantenerlo por más tiempo- Kazuya solo formo una expresión de curiosidad por aquellas personas –ignórame, son solo unas amigas del trabajo- el Yato solo levanto una ceja ante esa respuesta –por como lo dijiste parece que esas compañeras tuyas son más que solo unas amigas- el permanentado solo esbozo tranquilidad al oír eso –quizás tengas razón- no podía negarlo, sin saber en qué momento, empezó a sentir algo por esas dragonas, al principio pensó que solo era algo pasajero y que solo se debía debido al físico y no lo sentimental pero más equivocado no podía estar. Con el pasar del tiempo, había vivido tantas aventuras con ellas que un día tranquilo al lado de todas ellas era poco usual ya que por lo general siempre se metían en líos y no unos simples como había estado acostumbrado en el pasado, sino más bien problemas dimensionales donde había conocido cientos de lugares y personas con las cuales no pensó ver nunca. De hecho, algunas veces pensó que los iban a demandar debido al copyright, pero bueno eso sería problema del escritor… espera ¿Khe?…

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de las muchas pisadas que venían justo a esa habitación, para cuando se había dado cuenta se fijó en que una alarma estaba prendida y que el culpable había sido Kazuya quien comía feliz enorme pastel que venía con alarma de seguridad incluida -será mejor salir de aquí, ya no me quedan más piedras- tomando a Kazuya como un costal se dispuso a saltar por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio en el proceso sin percatarse que habían estado a unos pisos del suelo –sujétate- dicho eso Gintoki encajo su espada en la pared que le sirvió como freno para que ambos no quedasen estampaos contra el suelo, después de haber escapado del sitio Kazuya se mostraba satisfecho por haberse salido de la suya mientras Gintoki pateaba un árbol desahogándose por no haber probado un mísero bocado de aquel pastel que no volverá a ver al menos en un buen tiempo, estaba tan cabreado que de un punta pie sin querer quebró el árbol por la mitad hasta que su olfato le indico la presencia de algo esponjoso, dulce y cremoso, al fijarse, vio como Kazuya sostenía un porción del pastel de hace unos momentos ofreciéndosele como parte del botín –tómalo antes de que me arrepienta- como una bestia, Gintoki se arrojó contra el pequeño pedazo de pastel disgustando el sabor de este lentamente en compañía de Kazuya impresionando por lo infantil que este podría llegar a ser –esto sabría mejor con alguna bebida- en menos de un segundo Gintoki le arrojo un envase que le dio de lleno en la mejilla adolorida de este, observando el empaque miro fijamente aquella bebida que el mayor tomaba con gran gusto a su lado –¿leche con… fresas?- con un poco de curiosidad tomo un pequeño sorbo esperando algo asqueroso sin imaginarse el viaje astral que tuvo su lengua en esos momentos, pronto le agarro el gusto y empezó a tomar como esclavo en pleno desierto hasta saciarse quedando junto a Gintoki recostado contra lo que quedaba del árbol partido –la leche de fresa es como leche… pero con fresas- fueron las palabras de Kazuya quien tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par en dirección del cielo con una gran sobre dosis de azúcar –no es por presumir pero mi sangre es dulce, según los doctores estoy a un paso a de la diabetes- Kazuya solo sonrió por lo bajo, jamás espero conocer a un sujeto como él y menos en un planeta tan pequeño como lo es la tierra, pudieron seguir descansando en aquel lugar si no fuera porque el golpe de las campanas los alarmo –supongo que debo irme, no quiero ni saber lo que harán las demás si no vuelvo pronto- Kazuya solo miraba como el hombre mayor se disponía a irse del lugar –¿no piensas quedarte?- como si fuese una reacción, Gintoki solo prosiguió a hurgarse la nariz –digamos que… no soy bienvenido por estos lugares, aunque quisiera quedarme me botarían apenas me viesen- Kazuya solo se paró de su lugar limpiándose la grama de su ropa –si hablas de una invitación no te preocupes, puedo hacer que entres como si nada, considéralo un regalo por ayudarme a infiltrarme al almacén, no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pondrá mi madre cuando vea el pastel y no sepa quién lo hizo- esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para darle una idea de quien era Kazuya, había tenido sus ideas desde un principio al verlo. Ropa china, un paraguas, cabellera naranja y aquel cabello laceo; todo encajaba y solo pudo suspirar por lo divertido que podría llegar a ser la vida y lo pequeño que resultaba ser el mundo –tus padres deben estar preocupados, será mejor que vuelvas enseguida. Yo también tengo que ir a ver que mi esposa e hija no terminen por destruir la casa o peor…- pronto las imágenes innombrables que podían llegar hacer Tohru y Elma golpearon su cabeza –hablando del diablo, creo que vienen a recogerte- Kazuya solo miro a sus espaldas viendo a las amigas de su madre que venían a prisa por él, se trataba de Otae y Kyuubei donde esta última desenvaino su espada estando alerta mientras Otae loa abrazaba fuertemente -¿estás bien? ¿no te hizo nada?- aquellas preguntas desconcertaron al Yato que sin comprender nada solo negó con la cabeza mientras veía a la lejanía como Gintoki se retiraba del lugar –solo estuve con un amigo, no es nada- con solo decir eso Otae frunció el ceño con enojo –escucha Kazuya, no vuelvas a acercarte a ese hombre, es demasiado peligroso- fue la simple respuesta de Otae reprendiendo al muchacho que tragando saliva asintió para no seguir con el sermón, nada bueno salía cuando discutía con su tía Otae, a diferencia de su tío Shinpachi ella era más salvaje, casi como un gorila. Sin embargo, su cuerpo se llenó de curiosidad por aquel hombre que había conocido ¿Quién era? Y de ser posible ¿lo volvería a ver?

Con Gintoki, este iba camino a casa pensando en que haría por la noche, salir a tomar con Lucoa era una opción, necesitaba relajarse y nada mejor que una copa de alcohol para satisfacerlo en aquellos momentos, tan pensativo se hallaba que no se había dado cuenta que en todo el trayecto hacia la salida había estado atravesando un mar de gente que había estado llegando a la boda mientras lo miraban con desprecio por como vestía pues la ropa de este lucia desgastada, vieja y maltrecha por todo lo que había pasado hasta el momento, su aspecto físico también dejaba mucho que desear pues no había tocado el agua en unos buenos días ya que la del mar no contaba. Una que otra persona lo confundió con algún vagabundo que se había perdido y había llegado a parar ahí. No se podía esperar menos de la alta clase de familiar adineradas las cuales habían sido invitados a la boda, a solo unos metros de la salida la distracción de Gintoki le jugó una mala pasada al ser tacleado por una pequeña que por poco y lo dejaba invalido por la fuerza aplicada, al abrir los ojos podía diferenciar que estaba rodeado de gente a la cual conocía muy bien, eran todos los del distrito de Kabuki –aún es temprano para que estés cayéndote por el suelo mocoso- esa voz gruesa y áspera era inconfundible -¿viejo ganguro?- aquel viejo Samuray que alguna vez enfrento se encontraba frente a él junto a su hija y Otose –señor Jirochou para ti mocoso- parándose del suelo pudo admirar la increíble cantidad de gente que estaba ahí y la lógica era más que obvia –por lo visto estarán ocupados todo el día- más de un simple movimiento Otose saco un sobre la cual partió en varios pedazos como si de basura se tratase impresionando a Gintoki por aquella acción, seguidamente los demás empezaron a hacer lo mismo con sus invitaciones arrojándolos hacia el aire –Gintoki, no estamos aquí por aquella tonta ni mucho menos para reconciliar lazos que ellos mismos cortaron. Estamos aquí por ti- el samuray solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa mirándolos a todos –si esa Amanto quiere venir y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado está muy equivocada- esta vez fue Hinowa quien estaba en compañía de su hijo Seita y Zenzou que solo asintió –esos idiotas creen que sigues siendo el mismo perro miserable que dejaron hace 5 años, debes demostrarles que cuando se toca fondo la única opción es subir por más difícil que sea- declaro Gengai con alegoría mientras Gintoki no sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto –no sé lo que está pasando, pero si esos bastardos intentan algo en tu contra puedes contar conmigo- Gintoki solo pudo mirar a Tohru que lucía entusiasmada por cómo iban las cosas –Gin Chan, no tienes que ir si no quieres- la preocupación de Elma era notable pues sabia de ante mano la relación que había tenido con aquellas personas –abuela, lo tenías planeado desde un principio ¿no es así? Todos ustedes- Otose solo se dispuso a fumar su cigarrillo con una sonrisa arrogante por lo escuchado –no pienso dejarte marchar a la boca del lobo sin un poco de refuerzo, todos estos tontos te seguirán sea cual sea tu decisión, piensa en esto como el favor por todo lo que tú y tus amigas han hecho por nosotros- todo Kabuki solo grito en un mismo sonido mirando ampliamente al líder de la Yorosuya. Dentro de la puerta los guardias estaban que no toleraban la bulla de toda aquella gente que se había reunido a fuera de la enorme puerta de madera como si hubiesen salido de un mercado en pleno día –esos malditos ¿Por qué crees que la princesa se molestó en invitar a esa gente- el guardia solo escupió a un lado al escuchar eso –según parece todos ellos son conocidos de la amiga de la princesa, ya sabes, son los invitados de la novia- pronto el guardia comprendió el mensaje hasta que ambos empezaron a partirse de la risa pues tenían órdenes claras, no dejar entrar a ninguno que estuviese relacionado con aquella gente de los suburbios más nunca tomaron en cuenta algo muy importante, es que en todo barrio siempre tenía su perro guardián para defenderlo y en este caso Kabuki tenia a un demonio de pelo plateado, pronto un tremendo estruendo a la distancia hizo eco por todo el lugar, desde el enorme castillo se veía como la enorme puerta de madera se quebraba en 2 por un fuerte golpe desde a fuera mientras todo el Shinsengumi miraba pensando que se trataba de un ataque de los Joui –ese tonto tardo mucho- Kondo solo afirmo en respuesta por Hijikata. En todo ese humo una figura se hacia revelador con una espada de madera en su cuello –perdón por la tardanza pero aquí traigo a los invitados de la novia ¿este es el lugar cierto?- los guardias solo estaban con la boca abierta por tener frente a ellos al criminal más buscado en todo Edo, como marea el distrito entero de Kabuki empezó a pasar provocando el alboroto el cual les caracterizaba mientras que a la distancia desde el gran edifico un sujeto con gafas miraba el espectáculo –no han cambiado nada en todo este tiempo ¿no Kagura?- la mencionada solo esbozo una sonrisa al saber que todas las personas a las que había invitado si habían venido a un día tan especial para ella –te lo dije Shinpachi, que ellos aún son nuestros amigos y los amigos no se abandonan- contesto una bella muchacha de cabellera bermellón con adornos extraños en su cabeza vistiendo un hermoso vestido de novia tan blanco como la nieve, su mejor amigo solo se acomodó los lentes al oír eso, ambos no podían esperar para poder hablar nuevamente con todos sus conocidos después de tanto tiempo, o al menos eso es lo que pensaban hasta que un miembro del Shinsengumi entro por la puerta alertando a ambos por la intromisión de esa manera –malas noticias, unos desconocidos destrozaron la puerta principal y ahora están entrando con un una gran cantidad de gente, Shinpachi solo frunció el ceño ante esa acusatoria junto a Kagura estando enojados por como trataban a sus invitados –ellos son nuestros amigos, en primera no debieron cerrarles la puerta- el policía fue agarrado de su uniforme por un Shinpachi enojado más el hombre aún tenía algo que decir –pero señor, no solo los invitados de la novia entraron por la puerta principal, también ellos lo hicieron- Shinpachi solo bufo sin preocupación, de seguro se trataba de Katsura con algún loco presente de obsequios o un regalo exagerado para Kagura tipo Joui –déjalos entrar, al fin de cuentas son viejos conocidos nuestros- luciendo más calmado el policía del Shinsengumi hasta que un miembro del Mimawarigumi entro todo agitado con más noticias –acaban de destruir la puerta principal, el criminal de guerra es el responsable- Kagura y Shinpachi abrieron de par en par los ojos al escuchar eso -¿Qué dijiste?- la voz de Shinpachi sonaba fría pero sería al mismo tiempo, después de todo había madurado y crecido mucho en estos años que había cambiado de apariencia –tranquilízate Shinpachi, no puede ser ese sujeto, el murió hace 5 años- estando segura de sus palabras ambos policías solo negaron con la cabeza ante lo dicho –se ve que han estado mucho tiempo fuera chicos- esta vez fue Hijikata quien entro a la habitación estando recostado en la puerta fumando un cigarrillo -¿Qué quieres decir?- la seguridad de Kagura estaba inestable por lo que podría escuchar –aquel tonto jamás murió, tal parece que ni el mismo demonio lo quiso en sus dominios- dándole una buena inhalada al tabaco en sus dedos se dispuso a exhalarlo en todo el ambiente –imposible yo misma le revente el corazón aquel día, debe ser un error- grito una histérica Kagura parándose de su sitio por la sonrisa arrogante del policía frente a sus ojos –quieras o no, el está vivo…- seguidamente hubo otra explosión en el terreno alertando a los presentes sin percatarse que Hijikata había sacado a sus 2 oficiales del cuarto rápidamente para evitar muertes innecesarias –tal parece que no vino solo- el par frente a él lo miro confundido por eso –no tienes de que preocuparte, ellos no vinieron a detener tu boda ni nada por el estilo- con decir eso Hijikata prosiguió a retirarse del lugar siendo detenido por Shinpachi que lo miraba con ojos afilados –dijiste ¿"Ellos"?- Hijikata solo suspiro como si recordase algo volteando para ver el rostro de esos 2 –ohhh olvide decirlos, ese tonto tiene nuevos compañeros- seguidamente hubo una explosión en todo el lugar alertando a los 2 de ahí sin poder ver en qué momento Hijikata había desaparecido –no creerás que el…- Kagura solo negó con la cabeza apretando los dientes con fuerza –por su propio bien espero que no haga nada. Esto es lo mismo que hizo cuando sucedió lo de Kintoki, formo una Yorosuya de último momento queriendo crear confusión entre nosotros- tras pensarlo detenidamente Shinpachi llego a la misma conclusión, si envía a los guardias a sacar a Gintoki este los vencería fácilmente y no quería ocasionar el mismo desastre campal de aquel día y menos en un día tan especial para su amiga, fueron interrumpidos por otras personas que entraron a la puerta, se trataba de los padres de Kagura que venían a ver si todo estaba bien –Kagura, por Dios Santo pensé que algo te había pasado- gritaba Umibouzu alarmado por todo lo que sucedía mas la mirada seria de su hija lo tranquilizo y eso solo significaba problemas –es el ¿verdad?- esta vez fue Kouka quien lucía preocupada por su hija menor que consideraba ir personalmente a botar a patadas a ese Samuray, todos los presentes estaban deacuerdo en eso hasta que otro más se unió a la fiesta –yo que ustedes me mantendría al margen- era Kamui quien había entrado a la habitación con su típica sonrisa mirando como todos estaban serios en un día tan especial para su hermana –solo, el señor samuray no representa una gran amenaza para nosotros pero… aquellas chicas que lo acompañan si serian un verdadero problema- pronto la sonrisa cambio a una expresión sería igual a la del resto –¿chicas?- dijo Shinpachi incrédulo por lo que oía –en total son 4 una adulta, una niña y 2 mujeres jóvenes- puede que Kouka y su esposo no sonasen tan interesados en esos sujetos pero Shinpachi y Kagura sí que se sorprendieron por esa declaración –así que el bueno para nada se buscó unas prostitutas para este día- Umibouzu solo se tronaba el cuello esperando el momento para toparse con aquel permanentado –esto les encantara, según los rumores el señor samuray está casado con una de ellas y actualmente tienen una hija, o al menos eso es lo que dicen los rumores- con más seguridad que antes, Kagura solo esbozo una sonrisa –eso significa que ya no causara problemas, pero no podemos estar seguros, lo mejor será bajar y vigilar por nuestra cuenta que ese sujeto no haga nada estúpido- la vos de Shinpachi sonaba agria cuando se dirigía hacia su antiguo jefe y Kagura no era la excepción –díganle a todos que vigilen a ese sujeto, si hacen algo por más mínimo que sea para interrumpir la boda de mi hija, deben echarlos de inmediato, por supuesto deberán llamarme a mí para que yo personalmente lo mande al diablo- Kouka solo asintió ante la respuesta de su esposo más la expresión de Kamui cambio cuando su padre se refirió a toda la Yorosuya –hagan lo que quieran pero… no toquen a la mujer con cola de pez- disponiéndose a ir Kagura y los demás notaron algo en ese tono inusual de su hermano –ella es mi presa y solo mía- esto último lo dijo con su típica sonrisa infantil dejando a todo el mundo confundido por esa respuesta pero para Kouka no, ningún hijo suyo podía engañarlo y menos el mayor.

Mientras que todos entraban por la puerta Lucoa pedía disculpas por como habían destrozado la puerta de una tremenda patada en conjunto de toda su familia que empezaba a caminar hacia adentro si no fuera porque Kanna hizo el berrinche de querer lucir un vestido hermoso como el que todas usaban y como Gintoki casi nunca le decía que no era obvio que Kanna había adoptado una actitud más engreída al ser Gintoki y Elma quienes más la consentían aunque esta última lo había hecho desde que la adopto como hija suya –Tohru, estas segura que debemos entrar con esto puesto- decía una avergonzada Elma por como el vestido le ajustaba el cuerpo mientras su rival se reia por lo bajo al darle una talla menor a lo que ella usaba -¿Qué pasa Elma? Subiste de peso, Gin Chan te vera como una vaca si sigues comiendo demasiado- Elma solo se tiño de rojo por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos pues el vestido le ajustaba tanto que resaltaba su enorme busto junto con el de Tohru pero si de bustos hablamos, clara ventaja les sacaba Lucoa quien presumía de sus atributos ante el vestido que Tohru había sacado de la nada con un poco de magia –vamos chicas, todas se ven hermosas aunque claro, después de mi- el dúo frente a ella solo la miro con una venita en la frente por aquellas palabras y es que no podían decir nada, la figura de Lucoa resaltaba la madurez en su máximo esplendor mientras que ellas aún estaban creciendo –Gin Chan, tú debes de poder decidir quién es más lind…- Tohru no pudo continuar debido a que toda la atención de Gintoki se la llevaba Kanna quien era peinada por el peli plata preocupando a las dragonas por ese comportamiento –de casualidad alguien tendrá al número de la ONU- Lucoa sonreía por fuera pero por dentro al menos quería escuchar un cumplido de aquel bueno para nada de su jefe que se centraba más en la pequeña que en ellas –casi lo olvido, te prepare un traje elegante para esta ocasión- aclaro Tohru para recibir un empujón por una Elma molesta -¿preparaste? Querrás decir preparamos "ambas"- Tohru solo escupió a un lado por haber fallado en su engaño mientras Elma estaba por querer darle unos buenos madrazos por su comportamiento tan infantil –ya Elma, déjala tu eres más madura que ella- aunque sonasen mas a que este defendía a la rubia para Elma fue un cumplido que su esposo la llamase "madura" mientras Tohru empezaba a reclamar –supongo que yo te daré el detalle de esas 2- de un chasquido el cuerpo de Gintoki empezó a brillar junto a una espesa niebla que empezaba a llenar el ambiente. Por otro lado al parecer en la recepción de la boda las cosas no iban muy bien, todas las personas se habían separado en 2 grupos. Por un lado estaban los de la clase alta y las personas de distrito de Kabuki, era como si fuesen perros y gatos. La única razón por la que los de la clase alta o refinados como se les llame, no habían actuado era porque habían reconocido algunos rostros conocidos en el bajo mundo tanto de la mafia como el de los criminales; entre ellos resaltaba Jirochou que estaba sentado junto a Otose y su hija en plena tranquilidad, Katsura que solo admiraba el decorativo que las dragonas tuvieron con el lugar al lado de su fiel compañero y amigo Elizabeth, ¡¿Takasugi?! Que hacia ese enano en ese lugar nadie lo sabía y mucho menos su tripulación que solo estaban alertas por si las cosas se complicasen sin saber por qué Shinsuke había querido estar ahí justo ese día, Sakamoto quien por asares de la vida se había extraviado de la vista de Mutsu para quedar confundido en ese lugar agitando la mano para llamar la atención sus 2 excompañeros Joui, Kamui que aburrido de estar con la gente engreída y aburrida con la que su familia se relacionaba a diario decidió unirse adonde pensó se sentiría más cómodo buscando entre las masas a Elma claro que Abuto lo cuidaba para que su capitán no hiciese de las suyas, Hijikata que en lugar de estar cumpliendo su trabajo al servicio de todos esos idiotas elegantes se limitó a fumar en paz pero siempre alerta si ocurriese algo en compañía de Kondo. Si, al parecer las personas más peligrosas de la tierra y la galaxia se habían reunido en un solo sitio guardando silencio por el espectáculo principal. Shinpachi mismo no podía creerlo, todas esas personas estaban reunidas ahí a fuera guardando la compostura necesaria en una celebración formal ¿la pregunta era por qué ese comportamiento tan pacifico ese día? Como si tuviese suficiente problemas un hombre obeso harto de estar mirando a todas las personas del otro lado de los criminales, piratas, Yakuza, etc. Se levantó de su asiento a gritar mil barbaridades en contra de todo Kabuki refutando que ese tipo de gente no tenía ni un derecho a asistir a una celebración tan formal como esa por más amigos de la novia que fueran. El idiota de los refinados estaba cavando su tumba sin darse cuenta que todos esos "Don Nadies" empezaban a desenvainar sus espadas para descuartizar a ese cerdo mugriento que se ahogaba en comida y alcohol mientras los insultaba ¿Quién diablos se creía ese mugriento hombre? No estaban ahí por una estúpida boda ni mucho menos para felicitar a Kagura. Cada quien mantenía sus intenciones ocultas pero todas coincidían con estar esperando la llegada del idiota del permanente

Antes de que ocurriese algún desastre Shinpachi decidió tomar cartas en el asunto al encarar a ese hombre dejándole en claro con la mirada que si un insulto más salía de su boca hacia la gente con la cual había crecido, no podría utilizar su lengua nunca más. El asqueante hombre trago duro al tener en frente al muchacho con aquellos ojos fríos, estuvo a punto de guardar silencio si no fuera porque vio la sonrisa triunfante del otro lado al ver como cerraba la boca de una vez, pese a la advertencia de Shinpachi el cerdo no se detuvo al llamarlos basura y amenazarlos con que el mandaría a su propia tropa para sacarlos a la calle hasta que un pequeño pero poderoso golpe le dio de lleno en la mejilla como si se tratase de algún proyectil de aire el cual lo había dejado tirado en el suelo con el rostro desfigurado por el tremendo impacto alertando a Shinpachi el cual solo se dispuso a mirar hacia atrás creyendo poder hallar al culpable -¿Quién lo hizo? Díganlo de una vez- la vos del adolescente había subido de tono al buscar con la mirada al culpable mas no dio con nadie pues todos estaban tan sorprendidos como él y aunque sea por solo unos milímetros, una pequeña bala de aire paso a un costado de Shinpachi rasguñadle la mejilla para proseguir su camino y dejar un pequeño agujero en la pared –Blah, blah, blah, blah… cállate de una vez- Kamui salto de su sitio abriendo sus ojos de emoción al escuchar esa voz, era la misma mujer de cabello corto con un cuerno en la cabeza con cola de pez que conoció aquella vez –¿ya estás en temporada de apareamiento o qué?- Hijikata solo rio por ese comentario, no había duda que esa lengua había sido afilada por aquel loco del azúcar –para ser un día especial parece más un velorio que una boda- incrédulamente Shinpachi junto a todos los demás dirigieron su vista hacia aquellas personas que habían llegado con aquella espesa niebla a sus espaldas –perdón por la demora muchachos- el rostro frio de Takasugi pronto formo una mueca de vivacidad al ver a su viejo compañero de armas sosteniendo a esa pequeña figura albina con traje blanco –la Yorosuya está aquí- fue el anuncio de Kanna levantando el brazo dándoles paso hacia el lugar logrando avivar las cosas por como los gritos de todo Kabuki miraban como Gintoki y las demás habían ingresado dramáticamente al lugar. Las dragonas se llevaron muchas miradas por parte de los hombres debido a como vestían y no era para menos, si bien todos llevaban trajes elegantes de muy alta costura el diseño era igual al de los demás pues se suponía que era una boda y como en toda boda todos utilizaban un kimono tradicional para dicha celebración más nunca esperaron ver ese tipo de vestimenta por aquellos lugares, las chicas del yorosuya llevaban trajes reveladores al estilo del occidente pero manteniendo la formalidad y es que a pesar de que los vestidos fueron lo más sencillos sin llegar a mostrar mucha piel como Lucoa estaba acostumbrada esto resulto inútil debido a que las telas se pegaban a sus cuerpos con cada movimiento que hacían resaltando sus atractivos físicos como sus bien formadas piernas, el escote resaltante copa D e inclusive sus delineadas curvas que hasta Kanna poseía pese a su edad superando con creces a todas las simplonas con exceso de maquillaje en el rostro. Era como si estuviesen en presencia de verdaderas Diosas… Diosas que caminaban al lado de aquel hombre con permanente natural de ojos de pez muerto que no se quedaba atrás pues llevaba un terno que consistía en una chaqueta, pantalón y un chaleco negro junto a una camisa blanca que si bien parecía algo sencillo resaltaba a la vista por quien lo vestía pues como dicen por ahí el traje no hace al hombre, el hombre hace al traje. No hacía falta decir que la atención completa se la llevaban Gintoki al lado de las dragonas opacando incluso a esos aristocráticos de tercera que pese a llevar lo mejor en marcas para la ocasión se quedaban cortos ante los trajes de estos que incluso opacarían a la novia de turno –Gin Chan, será mejor ir a sentarnos a nuestra mesa, creo que llamamos la atención demasiado- el comentario de Lucoa aserto pues todos los estaban mirando de diferentes maneras, sin más todos empezaron a sentarse con tranquilidad aunque… Shinpachi era otra historia ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? ¿Quiénes eran ellas? ¿Nueva Yorosuya? ¿Quién era esa niña que sostenía Gintoki en sus manos? ¿Qué había pasado durante esos 5 años? Muchas preguntas surgían en su cabeza para ese momento y como es que nunca se les informo sobre eso en todo este tiempo. De reojo paso a mirar hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre de cabellera plateada que estaba conversando amenamente con aquella rubia de enormes proporciones en su pecho y para colmo la gente empezaba a hablar sobre ellos en lugar de la boda de su amiga –ya te enteraste, son ellos- -es cierto, ellos son esos sujetos de la Yorosuya- -dicen que adonde quiera que van siempre hay explosiones- -ya viste a esas mujeres, son demasiado hermosas como para que vivan en aquel distrito de Edo- -caya ¿Qué no sabes que una de ellas está casada con ese hombre?- -mira que tener a esas bellezas escondidas por lo bajo- eran los comentarios de todos los hombres que miraban a las dragonas alrededor de Gintoki. Pasaron unos buenos minutos donde los mozos habían pasado los bocaditos y la orquesta tocaba la melodía correspondiente para la ocasión, todo parecía ser perfecto salvo que todo lucia muy aburrido para el gusto de la mayoría a excepción de los de la clase alta que parecían disfrutar el ambiente –esto es un asco- fue el primer comentario de Elma que solo se limitaba a mirar la comida frente a ella con gran disgusto, ni siquiera lo podría describir pero con solo ver te hacia perder el apetito haciéndote pensar que incluso comer una rata de alcantarilla sería más sabroso –Gin Chan, tengo hambre- el estómago de Kanna hacia ruidos que afirmaban las palabras de la pequeña que empezaba a dormirse en la mesa –no parece que tus amigos tengan buenos gustos Gin Chan- Lucoa no era asquienta y tampoco muy exigente con la comida pero ni de broma comía lo que estaba en el plato –que raro, según pensé a Kagura le gustaba las cosas raras pero esto… esto ya es otro problema- decía Gintoki picando el plato con el tenedor fijándose en como todo el mundo incluso llegaba a atorarse con la comida con solo probarla, debió suponer que en todo este tiempo los gustos de ellos debieron cambiar al estar por el espacio, hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea –Hey Kamui- el mencionado solo giro su cabeza con pereza hacia donde lo llamaban y era obvio que incluso él estaba asqueado por la comida que su hermana había mandado hacer para los invitados -¿Qué quieres?- Abuto que solo miraba cautelosamente se fijó en la expresión que el samuray tenía en el rostro –estaba pensando en que quizás podríamos mejorar este sitio, claro que necesitamos un permiso y como eres el más cercano pues…- Kamui solo ladeo la cabeza observando el deplorante lugar que hasta Abuto le suplicaba que se fuesen de ahí para hacer cualquier cosa y es que a pesar de estar ahí en contra de su voluntad no quería que el día más importante de su hermana fuese algo que ninguno de sus amistades recordaría y si ese Samuray podría hacer algo ¿que podría perder? –si tienes comida por mí no habrá problemas- Gintoki solo tuvo un tic en su ojo por ese comentario creyendo haberlo oído en algún otro sitio. Sin más interrupciones Gintoki reunió a su equipo formando un circulo en su mesa mientras las dragonas susurraban por lo bajo como si planeasen algo, claro que a la vista de los demás parecía raro y algo tonto hacer eso en plena ceremonia hasta que en un pequeño grito de guerra el Yorosuya entero levantó los brazos como si ya supiesen que fueran a hacer inclusive Hijikata estaba curioso por lo que harían aparecer esta vez de la nada fijándose en como Tohru buscaba con la mirada, al parecer algo y en menos de un segundo los ojos de la dragona se posaron sobre él o más específicamente a lo que sostenía en sus pantalones, de un solo movimiento Tohru jalo a Hijikata sorprendiendo a este por ese acto al llevarlo al otro extremo del campo mirándolo fijamente como si le pidiese algo –oye, al menos avísame que vas a jalarme de esa manera o…- sus quejas no fueron escuchadas debido a los ojos intimidantes de la rubia que lo examinaba de arriba abajo –Gin Chan me dijo que eres bueno con la espada- el oficial del Shinsengumi solo parpadeo por ese comentario, acaso ese tonto con permanente le había hablado a Tohru bien de él. Eso sí era algo anormal como para preocuparse –te pregunte si eres bueno con la espada, a decir verdad necesito tu ayuda, podría hacerlo yo sola pero estropearía lo que tengo en mente- Hijikata solo pozo su mano en la Katana asintiendo –por quien me tomas, si tienes algo que quiera cortar con gusto lo hare- Tohru solo sonrió ante ese comentario al ver como el ego de Hijikata subía –tu trabajo es sencillo, lo que prepare tú lo cortas en pedazos- Hijikata sin comprender esto último quiso replantear la idea de ella mas no pudo al ver como esta lo tomo de la mano para moverse a una gran velocidad mientras Hijikata no creía lo que veía, era como moverse en un tiempo suspendido debido a que todo el mundo iba en cámara lenta pero el gusto le duro poco al ver como Tohru hacia caer del cielo pequeños trozos como si de comida se tratase comprendiendo al fin la idea de esta y sin muchas opciones se dispuso a tajadear todo a la vista, puede que para ambos durase al menos unos segundos pero para los demás no fue ni más que un instante. Mirando al otro lugar como Tohru sostenía a un agitado Hijikata que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento perdido –estoy seguro que pudiste haberlo hecho todo tu sola- Tohru solo frunció el ceño ante esa acusatoria -¿crees que no pude haberlo hecho? Por supuesto que sí pero necesitaba a alguien que cortase por mí y tú eras el único que tenía una espada con filo por aquí, si yo lo hubiese hecho la comida ya no sería comida- Hijikata estaba por reclamarle estando con el ceño fruncido pues había sentido como su cuerpo casi se partía a la mitad mas no pudo debido a que apenas volteo sus ojos se toparon con aquellos orbes naranjas rasgados de la rubia que parecían enojados y preocupados por el –listo, con esto tu cuerpo debería estar bien- Hijikata pronto sintió como aquella luz recuperaba la fatiga que sentía estando absorto por lo que sucedía con él. A la distancia Elma comprendió la señal y se dispuso a proseguir con el plan –supongo que es mi turno- desenfundando su tridente dio un gran salto por los aires atrayendo la atención del público al ver lo que intentaba esta, de una sola estocada el tridente de Elma perforo el cielo ocasionando pequeñas rasgaduras en este –ahora solo necesito…- cayendo en picada mientras cubría todo el lugar su tridente había rasgado la superficie de la realidad trayendo consigo una brecha interdimencional como si de un espejo se tratase donde a la vista desde abajo parecía como si tuviesen al mismo océano sobre ellos adornados de bellos corales de diferentes colores que cubrían todo el cielo del terreno donde estaban todos pasmados por lo que sucedía, mas solo creyeron que se trataba de efectos especiales muy caros de algún planeta con tecnología de realidad virtual muy avanzada. Apenas Elma toco el suelo solo vio con orgullo su trabajo bien hecho al mostrarles a los humanos una pequeña parte de los arrecifes de coral de uno de sus mundos favoritos aunque… le disgustaba un poco esos pequeños detalles imperfectos que tenía el domo en el cielo pues no era un circulo perfecto como ella quería desde un principio y antes de hacer algo pudo ver como un chirrido de un arma disparo hacia el cielo provocando que los disparos destruyesen los pequeños bordes redondeando la figura en el cielo –a juzgar por tus ojos pensé que harías eso- fue el pequeño cumplido de Kamui recostado en una pared sin embargo… en tan solo un parpadeo este se encontraba insertado en la pared con el tridente a solo centímetros de abrirle su garganta –si… a mi también me alegra volverte a ver- hablaba este entre cortado con una pequeña delgada línea de sangre saliendo por sus labios, demonios debía admitir que esa mujer golpeaba tan fuerte como su madre cuando se enojaba con el –lo único que debías hacer era no mostrar tu rostro en mi presencia y solo así quizás… solo quizás te hubiese permitido vivir- Abuto no lo creía, las palabras tan frías de esa mocosa no sonaban a amenaza más bien sonaba a que lo haría en esos momentos sin importarle lo que digan los demás –puedes decir todo eso aun en esa situación- Abuto sonaba tranquilo pero dentro de él no sabía si eso habría sido buena idea, a pesar de tenerla en la mira con su arma lista para disparar por su espalda a menos de 2 pasos de distancia, la expresión de aquella mujer no había cambiado en lo absoluto como si le diese igual que recibiese un tiro en la cabeza por atrás –creyeron que olvidaría lo que nos hicieron… denle gracias a Gin Chan por obligarme a no matarlos- Kamui solo sonreía por lo bajo, no podía imaginarse la tremenda amenaza con la cual el samuray la había convencido de no actuar en su contra –pero… si él no se entera… no habrá problemas ¿verdad?- Kamui solo podía admirar como aquel alegre rostro de esa chica cambiaba radicalmente a uno sediento de sangre con claras intenciones de abrirle la garganta, por meros segundos Kamui estuvo decidido a tomar la iniciativa para pelear en contra de esta hasta que un pequeño pedazo de piedra le dio de lleno en la cabeza, Abuto y Kamui solo veían como aquella niña de albina jugaba con algunas piedrecillas en sus manos –sabes que no puedes hacer eso Mamá, si Gin Chan se entera dormirás en el sofá de la sala- Elma solo trago duro ante esa advertencia –si los matas ya no podrás dormir con Papá y Tohru lo hará en tu lugar- la dragona mayor se puso de rodillas frente a Kanna suplicándole que no le diga nada de eso a su padre mientras lloraba a chorros cómicamente suplicando que Kanna no habrá la boca hasta ser jalada de la mano por la pequeña para salir de ahí –disculpen las molestias, mi Mamá está aprendiendo a controlar su ira, con permiso- Abuto estaba sorprendido por lo que escuchaba, había llamado a aquel samuray peli plateado "Papá" y encima la mocosa había llamado "Mamá" a esa mujer que por poco y los mataba en ese lugar apartado de los demás –puedes creerlo, esa niña es más educada que el padre. No creí que ese sujeto tuviese tan buenos gustos ¿verdad Kamui?- Abuto quedo en shock al ver a su comandante arreglando su cabello elegantemente en un espejo sonriendo de manera amena como si se preparase para algo -¿pero tú que crees que haces?- Kamui solo levantó una ceja ante esa acusación –es simple Abuto, gánate a la becerrita… y la vaca será tuya- fueron las palabras de él Yato menor que Abuto capto de inmediato –no harás lo que creo que harás ¿cierto? Ella ya está casada y encima con una hija con ese sujeto que casi matas. Además, de cuando aquí te interesas en el sexo opuesto- Kamui solo sonrió por eso –desde que encontré a la única mujer más fuerte que yo, y quizás la única que sobreviva a una entrevista con mi madre- aún no se podía quitar de la cabeza cuando su madre casi lo mata al haber bromeado que el seria el siguiente en casarse después de Kagura, simplemente era un trauma más que debía borrar de su cabeza.


	12. EL DÍA QUE EL DEMONIO LLORO

EL DÍA QUE EL DEMONIO LLORO (!QUE SE ARMEN LOS MADRAZOS!)

Con Kanna que llevaba de la mano a su madre Adoptiva había llegado a un acuerdo con esta, uno en el que tendría muchos Sukonbu de por medio. Al parecer le había agarrado el vicio incluso un poco más que a los dulces –no hagas nada en lo que yo hago mi parte- dando un pequeño impulso Kanna se posiciono en el centro recordando las instrucciones y las imágenes visuales que Gintoki le había dado, dando un gran salto logro aterrizar en medio de todo el lugar para luego golpear el suelo disparando su magia en todo el terreno que brillo como el blanco de las nubes generando que todo el terreno fuese de hielo acompañado de pequeños y grandes pilares que iban saliendo de la tierra con imágenes grabadas aunque… a pesar del detalle que quiso darle, los enorme pilares no se veían tan bien como los pequeños pues la imagen de la novia y el novio no estaban bien definidos como en los pequeños pilares -¿necesitas ayuda señorita?- Kanna solo parpadeo por ver al hombre que tenía en frente que en solo un instante con su espada había cortado los enorme pilares de hielo dejándolo al gusto de todos, el manejo que tenía con la Katana incluso lo comparaba con el de Gintoki –eres tu… Takasugi- esta vez el mencionado tenía una Katana en su cuello gracias a Katsura que lo miraba y apuntaba con su arma dando una clara advertencia -¿Qué haces aquí? otro golpe de estado o algún intento de asesinato hacia la princesa- pronto el Kiheitai entero apunto sus armas hacia Katsura que veía como lo superaban en armas –baja tu arma Katsura, no estoy aquí para matarlos… al menos no por ahora- con mayor seguridad Katsura sostuvo su espada listo para lo peor ante una Kanna que no entendía lo que pasaba pero si aquel hombre peli morado la había ayudado en su labor eso significaba que no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?, Katsura estaba tan centrado en el próximo movimiento de Takasugi que apenas si percibió que Kanna jalaba de su ropa para llamar su atención –parece que le caes bien- fue el comentario del tuerto que no quitaba la vista de la niña hasta que se le vino a la mente un truco con la que su maestro Yoshida Shouyou los controlaba de pequeño, sacando de sus bolsillos un objeto se lo ofreció a la pequeña que sin dudarlo lo tomo para devorarlo sin piedad –¿que fue eso? darles dulces a los niños, actúas como si fueras un lolicon- Takasugi solo bufo por ese comentario –simplemente pensé que la niña heredo esa adicción de la azúcar por parte de su padre, tal parece que acerté- por otro lado el Kiheitai entero tenia jalando de las cadenas a su pistolera que quería dejar salir todo el plomo de sus pistolas en el cuerpo de la pequeña dragona que miraba a la distancia, al parecer a Matako no le caía muy bien Kanna por cómo se llevaba con Shinsuke.

Gintoki que había estado viendo todo a la distancia estaba en un remolino de emociones, por un lado estaba agradecido que Tohru empezase a llevar bien con Hijikata pues esos 2 casi siempre peleaban cuando se encontraban por la calle o alguno que otro sitio, las acciones de Elma que fueron desaprobatorias al intentar matar al hermano de la novia o el como Takasugi se llevaba con Kanna al punto en que la pequeña aceptaba lo que ese enano le ofrecía. Todo eso lo pensaba mientras Lucoa veía como su jefe apretaba los dientes con una sonrisa psicópata por delante –Gin Chan, no olvides porque estamos aquí- pronto el peli plata volvió en si recordando lo que haría –será rápido, entrar y salir- tan pronto Lucoa dijo eso creo una brecha donde los 2 entraron y en tan solo unos segundos salieron nuevamente cargando algunas cosas redondas en grandes cantidades como si de pelotas se tratase –estas segura que estas no son de las que explotan, la última vez ustedes me volaron por los aires- Lucoa solo rio ante ese comentario, después de todo los accidentes eran partes de la aventura aunque Gintoki se llevaba casi todo el daño por cada viaje que hacían –cuando tú digas Gin Chan- esperando el aviso de este, Gintoki boto todas las esferas al cielo para luego desenfundar su Bokuto de madera y cortarlos por la mitad, quizás fuese un simple movimiento con la espada pero para Jirochou que había estado atento en los movimientos de este solo había visto unos cuantos cortes de los muchos que Gintoki realizo –tu mocoso estuvo ocupado por lo que veo- Otose solo exhalo el humo del tabaco sin estar sorprendida por lo que el vago de su inquilino podía hacer –en vez de estar agitando esa cosa todos los días debería haber buscado un trabajo para pagarme la renta- fue la declaración de Otose que solo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado para mirar con sosiego como Tama y Fafnir conversaban amenamente, claro que el azabache mantenía su frialdad como de costumbre. Con Gintoki y Lucoa esta última termino el trabajo al insertar un poco de su magia en aquellas esferas logrando que estas al mero contacto con el suelo diese comienzo al surgimiento de grandes arboles de cerezo por todo el lugar, claro que manteniendo el ambiente lo suficientemente despejado como para que caminasen con normalidad. Decir que la gente estaba boqui abierta era poco, ahora ya ni sabían si aquello era simples efectos visuales de alto calibre o simplemente magia por como todo el lugar había sido adornado. Comida extraña pero mucho mejor que lo de antes con sabores propios que a la Yorosuya le gustaba, un cielo que se asemejaba al gran océano con enormes corales de colores, decoración de esculturas de hielo tamaño macizo y una buena vista de árboles de cerezo pese a que todavía no era el tiempo para que estos floreciesen debido a la nieve y el frio de Diciembre que traía el año. Gracias a la participación de la Yorosuya el sitio entero al menos era un sitio presentable para una digna ceremonia de boda, claro que había sido adornada con las preferencias de cada dragona para su propia boda a futuro siendo esta una mescla de todas ellas. Tan pronto como todo se ordeno se miro como Hasegawa venia vistiendo como Obispo con un gran manto –dime que no es cierto- Elma miraba con un tic como aquel amigo de Gintoki lucia formalmente siendo el él encargado de llevar a cabo la ceremonia –todos deben pasar al fondo para comenzar con la boda, la recepción será después- fueron las ordenes de Hijikata que miraba como Gintoki jalaba de las malas a Kanna que no quería salir de la recepción para estar sentada en una silla elegante lleno de silencio –vamos Kanna, solo será hasta que los novios digan "acepto" y después comeremos hasta mas no poder- fue el comentario de Tohru que ayudo de alguna manera a mejorar la actitud de la pequeña que con un mohín se subió a los brazos de Gintoki exigiendo que cuando todo ese acabase ella elegiría el canal a ver en la noche a lo que todas aceptaron. Mas al fondo se podía ver como una gran capilla hacia acto de presencia pues pese a lo simple del color blanco los detalles gravados en esta hacia que todo el lugar pareciese mágico aunque claro que para las dragonas hubiese sido como cualquier otro lugar, todos se sentaban en sus sitios frente a la gran capilla donde Hasegawa disfrutaba de la vista al ver cómo la gente lucia ansiosa por lo que sucedería a continuación y aunque tenía sus dudas sobre si aceptar el empleo el solo mirar la tranquilidad de su amigo peli plata basto para continuar con su labor, en otra parte del lugar Umibouzu había llegado en compañía de su esposa admirando la decoración del lugar quedando tan fascinado como los demás por lo increíble que todo el sitio desbordaba, pese a todos sus viajes por el universo nunca había visto algo así, inclusive su esposa estaba absorta por el bello momento que ni las estrellas le habrían brindado llegando a estar un poco celosa de su hija al casarse en tan bello lugar recordando que su esposo jamás le dio algo parecido. La pareja de Yato veía con tranquilidad como los invitados empezaban a llegar hasta que de entre la multitud que los rodeaba dos cabelleras plateadas pasaron a su lado como si nada alertando por completo a ambos yatos en especial a Umibouzu –es increíble las agallas que tiene como para presentarse frente a mi como si nada- al contrario de la ira reflejada de su esposo, Kouka mantenía la compostura y tan solo se limitó a ver la acción violenta que su esposo daría comienzo. Pese a que se había separado de las demás Gintoki empezaba a buscarlas por todo el sitio envidiando por primera vez la nariz que todas ellas poseían –crees que las encontremos sentadas en su sitio- Kanna solo negó con la cabeza igual que Gintoki pues imaginarlas tranquilas era como un sueño a no ser que se tratase de un domingo –deben estar por…- sin poder terminar eso último, Gintoki paro en seco al sentir un fuerte agarre en su espalda que lo detuvo en su sitio –no creí que siguieras vivo mocoso ¿vienes a que termine el trabajo que deje pendiente aquel día?- pese a su formalidad las intenciones del Yato eran claras respecto a matar a Gintoki y esclarecer que todo había sido un accidente –responde maldito ¿o es que acaso el ratón te comió la lengua?- pese a sus amenazas la mirada aburrida del permanentado no había cambiado en lo absoluto –Gin Chan ¿Quién es el?- señalaba la pequeña en sus brazos con curiosidad por como la piel de ese anciano era tan blanca pese a su edad –Kanna, él es la razón por la que siempre hay que lavarse el cabello todas las mañanas de lo contrario terminaras como el- ya harto de todo Umibouzu se disponía a partirle la cara a Gintoki y en un frenético ataque este nunca se ejecutó debido a que el golpe había sido detenido rápidamente y con un poco de dificultad –aquí nadie va a matar a nadie, no mientras todo este tranquilo- el puño del Yato había sido detenido por la espada de Hijikata que poniendo todas sus fuerzas había logrado pararlo justo a tiempo -¿Qué significa esto?- Kouka, quien había llegado al lugar no pudo evitar cruzar miradas con Gintoki que le dedicaba la misma mirada aburrida que a su esposo –ustedes dijeron que querían la mejor boda para su hija ¿no? Sin importar quien fuese, pues ahí la tienen y si quieren dar las gracias háganlo con ese hombre- Hijikata abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su comandante encarando a esos 2 sujetos –Kondo- el tipo que siempre actuaba como idiota ahora se mostraba sereno y serio cual guerrero –me estás diciendo que el responsable de todo esto es esa escoria- Kanna solo frunció el ceño al oír eso mirando con enojo a aquel señor –no había ningún tonto que aceptase el trabajo bajo esos términos pero afortunadamente encontramos a unos dispuestos a hacerlo… y esos son la Yorosuya- la paciencia de Kouka tenía limites pero eso estaba por terminar en esos momentos. Hubiese sido un verdadero desastre pero… afortunadamente cierto transporte apaciguo el momento brusco del ambiente –se había tardado demasiado, si huía de verdad que lo iba a matar- Kondo y Hijikata abrieron de par en par sus ojos al saber de quien se trataba y no podía haber un momento peor para que aquella persona apareciera. Apenas el enorme transporte aterrizaje del cielo una figura salía de a poco mostrando una sonrisa arrogante ante todos -¿Qué es esto? Me voy por cuanto, unos años y todo se vuelve un caos ¿Por qué ese hombre no está encarcelado? Hijikata- el mencionado no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, no había cambiado en todos estos años pero aún conservaba ese aire de sadismo que lo caracterizaba –Sougo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntaba Umibouzu un tanto irritado que no se presentase para ese día –perdón, mi viaje se retrasó un poco de lo previsto- fue la simple respuesta de este ante el nerviosismo de sus 2 compañeros del Shinsengumi que no sabían en que momento Gintoki podría explotar en un arrebato contra Sougo mas no esperaban lo siguiente –disculpen ¿ya me puedo ir?- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron del permanentado arruinando el momento de suspenso que Hijikata y Kondo pensaron podría suceder -¿Qué dijiste?- Kondo lucia incrédulo ante la tranquilidad de Gintoki y no era para menos pues todos pensaban que Gintoki estaría ansioso de rebanar a Sougo apenas lo viese –sí, veraz, si no las encuentro es muy posible que Lucoa empiece a emborracharse, Tohru es la que más se controla pero aun así si alguna de esas idiotas la hace enfurecer terminara por destruir todo el lugar y en cuanto a Elma pues ella es la que más me preocupa- Sougo que había estado listo para enfrentarse a Gintoki con Katana encima no había previsto ese comportamiento en él, no había mentiras en sus palabras al decirles que necesitaba encontrar a esas personas. Pronto su memoria paso a observar a esa pequeña en brazos de Gintoki que peculiarmente se parecía mucho al viejo samuray -¿Quién es la niña? Acaso tu…- Kanna solo parpadeo cuando la mencionaron bostezando en el proceso –Gin Chan, vámonos de aquí- con esas simples pero poderosas palabras Gintoki prosiguió su camino tranquilamente hasta sentir el como un pequeño filo frio se posicionaba en su nuca –ohh Shinpachi, has crecido desde la última vez que te vi- el mencionado solo tenía el rostro afilado mirando a Gintoki como si se tratase de cualquier extraño –no confundas las cosas, sabes perfectamente que no eres bienvenido y aun así… aquí estas, como si nada de lo que hicistes hubiese pasado- puede que no se notase pero Gintoki concentraba todas sus fuerzas en sus brazos para evitar que Kanna saliese disparado como un misil y terminase partiendo por la mitad a todos esos tontos mientras Sougo analizaba la situación al ver esos físicos tan parecidos entre la pequeña y Gintoki –veo con claridad que no fui el único afortunado durante estos 5 años- pronto, del auto empezó a salir otra figura más pequeña pero muy parecida a Sougo, más solo que este llevaba un paraguas en vez de una Katana –te presento a mi hijo Kazuya. Puede parecer mayor por su físico pero sigue siendo un niño- las fichas estaban sobre la mesa y Sougo solo debía esperar que Gintoki reaccionase ante las provocaciones para terminar con su mayor obstáculo y terminar lo que empezó hace 5 años –oh señor Samuray ¿Qué hace aquí? pensé que no podría estar aquí- todo el mundo quedo en blanco por lo que oía, acaso ya se conocían –me pidieron un favor y no pude negarme, pero hey, todo sea por la comida gratis ¿no?- Sougo no entendía como el rostro inexpresivo y frio de su hijo pronto se llenó de vivacidad por solo ver a ese Samuray –ya se conocían- pregunto Kondo impresionado por la situación –fue hace algunas horas- eso lo explicaba todo, pues Kazuya había desaparecido desde la mañana y Otae lo había encontrado apenas al medio día lleno de azúcar –no creí que vinieses pero ¿cómo niñera? Porque no dejas a esa niña con sus padres y vamos a saquear algo como en la mañana, escuche que el pastel esta vez es de chocolate con fresas- pese a que las palabras sonasen infantiles sin ninguna pisca de malicia Gintoki negó por lo bajo –veraz ella es mi hija y si la pierdo de vista mi esposa es capaz de matarme y no quiero ni pensar que me hará Tohru cuando lleguemos a casa- todo el mundo cayó ante esa respuesta, acaso habían escuchado mal, ese tonto tenía una hija y no una cualquiera si no una Amanto pues los cuernos y cola de Kanna la asemejaban a una especie diferente a la de los humanos, mas nadie se había fijado en la mirada inexpresiva y para nada amigable que Kanna le dirigía a Kazuya –¿puedo matarlo?- fueron las únicas palabras de Kanna aferrándose al cuerpo de Gintoki al punto de estrangularlo, a pesar de ser solo una niña denotaban un advertencia clara y sencilla "no toques lo que es mío" ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para querer robarle a su única figura paterna? No mientras ella siguiese con vida. Por otro lado Kazuya solo formo una sonrisa que competía con la de su tío Kamui –ohh hoo crees tener una oportunidad contra mí. No seré blando solo porque seas su hija- Kanna solo frunció el ceño pidiendo con los ojos a Gintoki el poder matarlo o por lo menos el mandarlo al hospital más cercano más Gintoki negó con la cabeza, al menos que lo resuelva después de haber comido el pastel que Kazuya menciono –bueno, fue un placer el saludarlos- Kazuya solo veía con una sonrisa arrogante como el permanentado se llevaba a la albina no sin antes sacarle el dedo del medio junto a la lengua –esa niñata, no permitiré que mi ñeto pase por esto- estando a punto de cometer una locura Kouka detuvo a su esposo para que no hiciese una tontería y su mirada era clara. Nada de peleas innecesarias en el día tan especial de su hija y eso estaba dirigido incluso para Shinpachi que solo guardo su Katana –por lo visto no causara problemas ahora que ya está con otra mujer y encima tiene una hija. No creo que sea tan tonto como para arruinarse a sí mismo- Umibouzu solo le dio la razón a su esposa –tienes razón, además, de seguro esa tonta no es ni la cuarta parte de hermosa que es mi princesa- decía y presumía a la vez el Yato mayor pensando que ese tonto del permanentado se había colgado de una mujerzuela barata de algún callejón, Hijikata y Kondo solo contenían las risas ante ese comentario ¿prostitutas? ¿Baratas? ¿De algún callejón? Quizás por fuera tenían el rostro neutro por la situación pero ambos sabían a la perfección como eran las mujeres del Yorosuya y aunque Kondo le doliese debía admitir que incluso en el mundo siempre habrán mujeres mucho mejores que Otae como las que acompañaban a Gintoki pero no por eso sería infiel a sus sentimientos por Otae, para él esa tabla de planchar con astillas en lugar de feminidad era la única en el mundo, claro que aparte estaba Hijikata que sin poder evitarlo dejo salir una carcajada que fue notado por los presentes -¿Qué es tan gracioso Hijikata?- fue la pregunta de Sougo que dejo una amplia sonrisa en Hijikata que encendía un tabaco –nada en lo absoluto, solo pensaba en lo divertido que era la vida, nada mas eso. Por cierto Umibouzu, yo que tu retiraría mis palabras en caso me topara con ellas- sin más Hijikata prosiguió a retirarse junto a Kondo no sin antes ver una última vez a Sougo que también le dirigía la vista todavía sin comprender lo que había sucedido, Gintoki lo había ignorado olímpicamente como si no existiese y encima lo había tratado como siempre solía hacerlo en el pasado. Llegando a estar todo listo para que la boda de comienzo, Gintoki pudo dar con el paradero de las dragonas al encontrarlas conversando sobre cómo serían sus bodas en algunos años mientras sostenían a Sadaharu quien las había seguido desde casa, Hasegawa dio inicio y como en todo lugar las palabras eran de sobra pero bueno, si así era todos debían aguantarse el enorme discurso de formalidad y como si de magia se tratase un carruaje jalado por caballo entraba por el lugar y era más que obvio quien era la que venía dentro –Gin Chan, mira es la novia- señalo Tohru hacia el carruaje de donde salía una figura femenina demasiado familiar para todos mientras Gintoki esperaba el momento perfecto para dar comienzo a la sorpresa que tenía preparada.

Por el lado de Kouka, solo miraba con felicidad como su pequeña bajaba del carruaje con el vestido de novia que ella misma había hecho a mano, Sougo su yerno estaba en el altar esperando que la novia llegase mientras Kazuya su nieto estaba listo ya con los anillos para pasar en cualquier momento y señalando el gran trabajo de la decoración era como un sueño cumplido para cualquier chica solo que… la presencia de aquel tipo la desconcertaba y tenía sus motivos para creer que ese Samuray haría algo que impediría el matrimonio de su hija menor y es que después de haberlo enfrentado en el pasado donde casi fue asesinada por Gintoki había conocido mucho de ese humano que había cuidado por un tiempo a su hija en su ausencia. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que su hija ya había bajado del auto mirando a todo el mundo y el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo su unión con la persona que ella creía era la correcta, no hacía falta describir la belleza que Kagura había adquirido con los años y es que incluso podría compararse con la de Tohru o Elma en cuanto a físico pese haber tenido un hijo. En la mente de Kagura solo habitaba la felicidad de haber podido llegar a ese día mientras era acompañado de su padre a su costado hacia el altar donde yacía Okita Sougo esperándola para comprometerse de por vida, podría decirse que todo iba genial y Gintoki no podía esperara a darle la sorpresa a Kagura que apenas miro hacia abajo noto como Kanna ya no se encontraba ni tampoco el control con el cual oprimiría la sorpresa que había hecho en la mañana, no podía fallar y como si de un trueno se tratase pudo divisar a la distancia como Kanna jugaba con los caballos de aquel carruaje sosteniendo aquel dispositivo –maldición, no podía hacerlo en un peor momento- queriendo pararse de su sitio la mirada de Shinpachi a la distancia lo fulmino indicándole que si quería estar en aquella fiesta tendría que estar quieto y callado, Gintoki solo trago duro y como si la mala suerte lo persiguiese Kanna había presionado el botón rojo que ahora había cambiado a verde y eso era evidente para el peli plata que sudaba frio por lo que podría pasar, la sorpresa se arruinaría y para colmo Kanna estaba muy cerca de la explosión. No podía regañar a la pequeña puesto que ella no sabía para que eran esas cosas y Gintoki sabía a la perfección que Kanna siempre había sido más curiosa que las demás metiéndose en problemas, sabia a la perfección que esa explosión no le haría nada a la pequeña pero tantos años metido en el papel de padre sobre protector le creo un tic nervioso como si se tratase de un reflejo que solo los padres tenían para evaluar circunstancias de peligro llamado "Instinto Paterno"

Importándole poco o nada las miradas asesinas de sus antiguos compañeros monto al enorme perro blanco sobre los invitados intentando llegar hacia su pequeña mientras Sadaharu corría lo más fuerte que podían sus patas con el único objetivo que Kanna no saliese herida mas no anticipo que desde otro punto de vista pareciese como si Gintoki quisiese interferir o algo mucho peor como robar a la novia y huir de ahí, los que no lo habían visto en más de 5 años supusieron eso y la que más segura estaba de eso era Kagura que apenas vio una figura salir disparada entre los invitados su alegría desapareció para ser transformado en amargura al solo fijarse en aquellos ojos carmesí adornado de una cabellera plateada que tantas veces la persiguió entre sus sueños más oscuros, su padre a su costado encargado de llevarla ante el altar sabía que ese intento de hombre dejaría salir su verdadera naturaleza en cualquier momento más solo esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Lo mismo iba para su hija que pensó que siquiera permitirle entrar a su boda había sido un error desde un principio, como si el tiempo mismo se detuviese para todos, la carrera de Gintoki se volvió en cámara lenta –(¿Por qué?… ¿porque siempre tienes que estar detrás de mí? Te revente el corazón, me burle de tus sentimientos, no sabes cuánto te eh odiado desde aquel día. No ha pasado noche con que no sueñe con tu muerte… entonces… ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona?)- sin darse cuenta los brazos de esta en vez de estar levantadas para algún contrataque como en el pasado ahora se denotaban caídos y temblorosos con cada paso que aquel hombre daba hacia ella y la razón lo sabía solo una persona en todo ese lugar, no eran ni sus padres ni sus amigos o algún conocido sino su propio hijo que era solo un espectador más de lo que sucedía, el menor no podía quejarse de su vida puesto que tenía muchas puertas de oportunidades abiertas para él tanto como para su lado terrícola como para su lado Yato. Tenía unos abuelos que lo querían con cada centímetro de su ser, excelentes maestros como Otae y las demás chicas, era un hábil peleador nato que incluso era considerado un prodigio dentro del Harusame bajo el cuidado de su tío que le enseñaba más y más acerca de su linaje como Yato pero como en todo lugar no siempre abundaba la felicidad… desde que Kazuya había tenido memoria, los únicos recuerdos felices que había tenido de su familia en lo que respecta a un Padre y a una Madre fueron escasos. Al principio solo eran los fines de semana cuando pasaba tiempo con su padre, conforme el tiempo pasaba los 2 días se fueron reduciéndose hora en hora hasta llegar a un punto crítico donde Sougo ni se presentaba para su cumpleaños ni mucho menos para alguna festividad como el dia de los muertos o navidad. En lugar de eso apenas si se hablaban por medio de hologramas en horarios que su Padre imponía, claro que al principio lo había tomado con madurez al recibir una charla con sus abuelos donde le explicaron que si no veía a su padre a menudo era porque este trabajaba muy lejos y era por su bien, como todo niño se tragó el cuento pero no lo hizo a conciencia, lo hizo por su madre quien era la más afectada en todo esto. Las pocas veces que había visto a su madre sonreír cerca de su padre habían sido sonrisas forzadas por culpa de él, de su hijo al no querer preocuparlo a tan temprana edad como lo había hecho Kouka con Kamui provocando que su hijo mayor fuese por un mal camino y como toda madre no permitiría que su hijo tomase esas riendas, los días pasaban y la sonrisa de Kagura se marchitaba siendo Kazuya el único perceptible de eso, había ocasiones donde este se preguntaba cómo era que sus abuelos eran tan ciegos como para no poder ver que su propia hija sufría, soñaba tantas veces con volver a esos días donde su padre le enseñaba el arte de la espada hablándole de lo genial que eran sus compañeros en la tierra más sabia que esos días nunca los podría recuperar… había ocasiones donde este sin querer escuchaba las peleas de su padres terminando con amenazas de muerte y con su madre rompiendo en llanto en la almohada ahogando sus penas en el silencio de su habitación y cada vez que eso pasaba también había tenido el infortunio de ver a sus abuelos pelear mencionando casi siempre que un hombre tenía la culpa de todas las desgracias de su hija. El único dato que tenía sobre aquel hombre se limitaba a solo un tonto que pertenecía a una tal Yorosuya, incluso había escuchado historias dentro del Harusame que ni su tío Kamui había podido vencerlo en un combate, lejos de llenarse der rencor en contra de aquel hombre sintió admiración, si algo había aprendido muy bien de sus encuentros por todo el universo es que no puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada y menos con un hombre capaz der rivalizar con los de su especie. Pronto la ilusión lo llevo a un deseo de conocer a aquella persona de la cual su abuelo siempre hablaba mal cuando se emborrachaba a escondidas de su esposa hasta que llego el día cuando tuvo la oportunidad de encontrarse con su padre contándole todo lo que había aprendido sobre aquel hombre pidiéndole el poder conocerlo. Lo único que recibió fue una cachetada por parte de este que si bien no le causaría mucho daño si le dejo un trauma de por vida el solo ver aquellos ojos de su padre que irradiaban odio junto con el de toda su familia que le dirigieron la misma mirada obligándolo a olvidarse de ese miserable por el cual su madre sufría, así paso el tiempo y todo iba empeorando. El único consuelo que le quedaba era el poder conversar con sus tías y amigas de su madre como lo eran Otae, Tsukuyo, Kyuubei, su tío Kamui, su abuelo y hasta el mismo Abuto eran lo más cercano a lo que él podía abrirse. Su abuela por otro cambio le daba miedo, sabía que detrás de esa sonrisa tranquila habitaba alguien que incluso intimidaba a su abuelo y Madre. Pronto también su sonrisa se fue apagando llegando a estar como su madre, no eran más que simples muñecos rotos por dentro. Básicamente Kagura crio sola a Kazuya desde que nació sin una figura paterna que lo guie. Fue así como adopto una actitud presumida y arrogante… hasta que se encontró con aquel tipo. No era como los demás adultos, era como si estuviese al lado de otro niño que entendía su manera de pensar, no le importaba meterse en problemas, actuaba para sí mismo sin importarle la opinión de los demás, en el poco tiempo que había estado con aquel sujeto se sintió identificado. Como si ese hombre viviese bajo sus propias reglas en ese mundo caótico, de alguna manera al verlo con aquella niña de pelo blanco le entro celos al saber que ese sujeto de cabellera plateada era su padre, no podía explicarlo pero sentía como si el mereciese estar en el lugar de aquella niña, de alguna manera deseaba que su padre fuese igual a Gintoki al menos en ese sentido. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su madre volviese a reír como en aquellos días y como si de esperanzas se tratase, pudo notar una mueca de dolor y alegría en los labios de su madre al ver correr de esa manera a ese desconocido hacia ella. Por primera vez después de tantos años pudo admirar como aquella sonrisa rota de su Madre recuperaba su brillo poco a poco…

Si no fuera porque Gintoki paso a un lado de Kagura donde está por breves momentos miro como aquellos ojos escarlatas nunca estuvieron dirigidos hacia ella, toda esa preocupación y deseo de los que alguna vez ella fue dueña ahora iban dirigidos hacia otra persona, tan pronto como Gintoki paso por el costado de ella el tiempo retomo su curso dejándola como tonta al tener los abrazos abiertos lista para recibirlo, mas Gintoki no fue el único que paso por su derecha, 3 chicas más pasaron por sus costados en dirección hacia Gintoki, chicas a las que nunca había visto en su vida. cuando de repente hubo una fuerte explosión en todo el lugar alertando a todos los guardias que estaban listos para asaltar contra la Yorosuya mas ninguno se esperaba lo siguiente, del cielo mismo empezaba a caer arroz como de nieve se tratase, nadie comprendía lo que pasaba en realidad ¿Qué tonto plan involucraba arroz? Solo 2 personas sabían sobre eso. Kouka quien había tenido ese sueño desde siempre y que se lo confió a su hija para cuando ella tuviese esa dicha, nadie más sabia sobre ese sueño así que ¿Cómo había sucedido todo eso? fue cuando entonces un recuerdo dulce golpeo su mente, cuando hace 6 años ella se lo menciono a la única persona que en aquellos entonces era su mayor confidente, poco a poco fue volteando su cuello hasta toparse con aquel mismo hombre que abandono hace tantos años solo que esta vez había una gran diferencia, ya no estaba solo destrozado en la inmundicia pudriéndose entre la sangre pues estaba rodeado de aquellas 4 chicas a las cuales intentaba controlar por todos los medios posibles provocando un gran desmadre pues Elma chillaba de ver como se desperdiciaba todo ese arroz, Tohru quien estaba en las mismas circunstancias pidiendo piedad por toda la comida malgastada que caía al suelo con Kanna que veía todo con estrellas en los ojos asombrada por lo que veía mientras Lucoa solo ayudaba a Gintoki a tranquilizarlas antes de que cometan una locura –ya paren ustedes 2- decía este recibiendo golpes y patadas por ambas hasta que ambas desistieron con tristeza en sus ojos –cuando nos casemos no quiero esto en nuestra boda, si va a llover algo que sea la sangre de nuestros enemigos… o refresco, lo que menos manche mi vestido- fue el comentario de Tohru tomando nota por esa gran idea –que tal si nos casamos en el inframundo de Hades, escuche que los jueces del infierno saldrán por unos años y solo quedaran los Dioses Gemelos- fue la idea de Lucoa –estaba pensando en ir a aquella iglesia abandonada, con un poco de reparación quedara perfecta estando cerca de la playa- esta vez fue Elma quien propuso mientras Gintoki las veía con una venita resaltada en su frente –ni siquiera me preguntan y ya me quieren amarrar- Kanna solo bufo con tranquilidad ante esa respuesta de su jefe, así si podría conciliar el sueño. Mientras tanto Gintoki agitaba su brazo dando a entender que se trataba de una sorpresa que debería haber empezado cuando los novios saliesen del lugar, mas no notaban como eran observados a la lejanía por los demás –maldición, un poco más y me hubiesen causado un infarto. Pero tu padre no permitirá que interfieran con tu felicidad, eso tenlo por seguro mi niña- Umibouzu quedo callado al ver como Kagura miraba a ese hombre dialogando con aquellas mujeres sobre que harían el fin de semana –Papá ¿esas son…?- Umibouzu solo asintió dándole la razón –al parecer son la Yorosuya. Son una organización que se dedica a realizar cualquier trabajo por dinero- Shinpachi que había estado al pendiente de todos los movimientos de Gintoki apareció al lado de Kagura -¿todo bien? Sougo está esperando en el altar- no recibió respuesta alguna, tan solo dirigió su mirada hacia donde su amiga lo hacia topándose con la misma imagen de aquel samuray divirtiéndose junto a esas chicas como ellos lo hacían en los viejos tiempos –fue bueno mientras duro ¿no?- a pesar de que odiase admitirlo, Shinpachi de alguna manera había extrañado el estar en la tierra al lado de su hermana trabajando en aquel lugar mientras Vivian aventuras bizarras pero ahora… eran aquellas chicas los que pasaban esos momentos al lado de aquel hombre que ellos mismos apartaron por voluntad propia –déjalo Kagura, tanto el como nosotros hicimos nuestras vidas por caminos diferentes, no olvides lo que hizo ese sujeto- sin aguantarlo más estaba a punto de estallar si no fuera porque frente a ella apareció Gintoki agachando la cabeza con formalidad junto a todas las demás pidiendo disculpas –que conste que me obligaron- dirigió Tohru mirando a otro lado ganándose un chichón en la cabeza por parte de Gintoki –perdonen por lo del arroz, se suponía iba a ser una sorpresa pero…- tan pronto dijo eso Kanna agacho la cabeza pidiendo disculpas a Kagura por su travesura –debes enseñarle más modales a tu hija, de lo contrario acabara como tú- fue la respuesta de Umibouzu fría y seca impactando a Kagura ante esa afirmación aunque Elma se lo tomo a pecho esas palabras –lo dice un calvo que apenas si camina, para que lo sepa mi esposo tiene muy buenos modales- defendió Elma encarando al Yato viejo mientras era contenida por Lucoa por detrás que la sujetaba manteniendo su sonrisa como siempre –ya Elma, no debes golpear a los ancianos- defendía Lucoa provocando que el enojo del Yato creciera más y más por esas palabras sin darse cuenta por lo que su hija estaba pasando -¿Por qué viniste?- fue la simple pregunta que dejo en silencio al ambiente de discusión mientras todos alrededor miraban con atención por lo que sucedería –te pregunte ¿Por qué viniste?- pronto la actitud de Kagura tomo una más feroz cuando se dirigió hacia Gintoki que mantenía su tranquilidad con una sonrisa al verla de frente después de tanto tiempo, no podía creer que esa mujer era la misma Kagura a la que le sonaba la nariz de pequeña, recordar esos momentos sí que lo lleno de nostalgia –te has vuelto muy hermosa Kagura- la mencionada solo trago duro ante tal respuesta pero no podía mostrarse débil y mucho menos con ese hombre –no cambies el tema idiota ¿no tienes un poco de vergüenza al aparecerte por aquí?- su voz denotaba rabia pero eso era algo que a Gintoki no le importaba aunque esas palabras de ella le dolieron un poco, tal parece que aún lo odiaba por aquello que ocurrió –Gin Chan ¿quién es ella?- Tohru solo miraba con curiosidad como la novia era una antigua conocida de su jefe aunque no le gusto el cómo lo trataba –ella es…- con gran violencia Kagura lo corto en el último instante –no soy nada de él, ni amiga ni conocida y mucho menos alguien familiarizado con ese tipo- Lucoa estaba por interferir sabiendo de ante mano el cómo resultarían las cosas mas no esperaba lo siguiente –ya veo, en ese caso…- Gintoki y Lucoa pensaron lo peor más se quedaron quietos por la acción de la rubia menor. Sin intenciones homicidas Tohru tomo del brazo a Gintoki apegándose hacia este posesivamente –veo con tristeza que eres más patética de lo que yo fui en el pasado- dicho y hecho Tohru empezó a retirarse con una sincera sonrisa dándoles la espalda junto a Gintoki que no había entendido nada de lo que había pasado mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Kagura, Umibouzu no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que intento detener a esa joven para enseñarle una lección al insultar a su querida hija si no fuera porque en un destello veloz apareció aquella rubia de grandes proporciones interponiéndose en el camino de este pero lo más insultante para el Umibouzu fue que aquella mujer ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada pues se encontraba viendo como aquellos 2 se retiraban del lugar hacia sus asientos correspondientes -quita de en medio señora- esas palabras bastaron para que Lucoa girase su cuello lentamente hacia Umibouzu que permaneció alerta ante el comportamiento de aquella mujer sin embargo lo único que vio fue como esta agachaba la cabeza cortésmente –no creas que pedir disculpas hará que olvidemos todo esto- Lucoa solo recompuso su figura mirándolos con pena compadeciéndose de ellos por como actuaban –no me estoy disculpando, al contrario- Shinpachi ya estaba en el límite de su paciencia y no le importaba si esa mujer fuese conocida de Gintoki estaba por sacarla del lugar junto a las demás –en nombre de todas nosotras, les damos las gracias- ninguno de los presentes entendía nada ¿Por qué decir eso en esos momentos? ¿Qué significaban sus palabras? Otose que había estado mirando a la distancia solo esbozo una sonrisa por cómo iban las cosas, Lucoa podía ser aterradora y perspicaz cuando se lo proponía -¿a qué quieres llegar?- la dragona solo levantó el dedo confundiéndolos aún más por sus acciones –de no haber sido por todo lo que ustedes le hicieron pasar… nosotras jamás lo hubiéramos conocido, nunca nos hubiéramos unido a la Yorosuya y quizás una de nosotras hubiese muerto… en lo que a mí respecta, Gin Chan jamás perdió ante ustedes ni por un segundo, los únicos que perdieron aquel día fueron ustedes- esas palabras ardieron más que el mismo fuego dentro de Kagura y Shinpachi que abrieron sus ojos de par en par al haber escuchado todo eso mientras que el Yato mayor apenas si contenía sus ansias de golpear a aquella mujer más fue detenido por su esposa que llegaba por atrás –muy buenas palabras viniendo de una perra ¿no lo crees?- Lucoa ni frunció el ceño al tener en frente a esa mujer de cabellera bermellón que vestía un atuendo chino que al parecer era la madre de la novia. Su marido estaba por ayudarla pero con solo mirar a su esposa concluyo que si se metía en sus asunto el seria el siguiente cuando llegasen a casa, por lo contrario Kouka no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, aquella mujer en su frente parecía como si hubiese salido de una revista porno para adultos mayores de 21 años que los adolescentes puvertos veían a diario, el solo mirar el cuerpo de aquella tipa le molestaba pues no parecía conocer la decencia siendo que Lucoa podría representar la lujuria misma al poseer un cuerpo alto de piel clara y voluptuosa con enormes pechos hinchables, muslos muy amplios y caderas abundantes –al menos esta "perra" tiene un dueño, uno con cabello y mucho más joven- no parecía que ninguna de las 2 quería ceder ante la otra ya que ambas ocultaban sus intenciones homicidas bajo aquella sonrisa falsa mientras mantenían sus ojos cerrados como si fuese un gesto amigable –Mamá, para estas asustando a Kazuya- Kouka miro hacia el fondo como su nieto se ponía detrás de Kamui intentando desaparecer de la vista de su abuela, seguidamente Lucoa paso a retirarse de ahí hacia los demás no sin antes cruzar miradas con Kouka revelando ambas las pupilas de sus ojos. Llegando con los demás Gintoki no pudo evitar sentir miedo al ver como Lucoa lo miraba como si lo examinase de arriba hacia abajo -no quiero ni preguntar de lo que hablaron pero a juzgar por tu ceño en la frente debieron haberte hecho enojar- era bien sabido que Lucoa mantenía la calma incluso en los peores momentos pero el solo conversar con aquella mujer hacia saliese su lado oscuro que solo Gintoki había conseguido lograr sacar debido a sus tonterías o por medio de una de sus bromas en su contra –sabes Gin Chan, existe un buen refrán en la cultura de ustedes los humanos para este tipo de situaciones "la basura de algunos… es el tesoro de otros" Gintoki solo bufo por esa respuesta –no sé si debo sentirme alagado o insultado- pronto sintió como Lucoa era ahora la que se envolvía en su brazo mientras acariciaba el cabello de este mirando de reojo a aquella mujer a la vista el como la miraba de manera seca y fría por la indirecta que Lucoa le mandaba, Umibouzu solo quedo callado por la actitud de su esposa al no comprender nada mas solo sabía que su falta de cabello estaba envuelto en todo eso. Sin más distracciones la boda proseguido según lo planeado, todo el mundo guardaba silencio mientras Hasegawa decía sus palabras admirando más el entorno que el momento mismo y él no era la excepción, todo el público presente veía con estupefectacion el ambiente más que a la propia pareja aunque claro que para las dragonas les resultaba de lo más normal del mundo junto a Gintoki que estaba acostumbrado a esos escenarios, lo único que ahora se llevaba la atención de Gintoki era el ver a Kagura parada en el altar, de ser posible hubiera querido ser el quien la entregase en santo matrimonio pero ese deber se le era dado al padre biológico y no a él, sin darse cuenta que Kagura lo miraba de reojo como si esperase algo de aquel samuray con permanente, quizás el raptarla y sacarla de ahí para llevársela muy lejos de ahí donde nadie los molestase… cielos, en verdad se odiaba por pensar esas cosas en ese momento, que clase de mujer era para pensar eso en un día tan especial para cualquier mujer. Tenía salud, un hijo adorable, sus padres seguían vivos, su hermano ya no era aquel loco obsesionado con matarla a él o sus amigos, tenía toda una vida por delante, una vida que compartiría junto a aquel sádico a su costado, entonces ¿Por qué? Porque tenía esos pensamientos egoístas, solo podía sacudir la cabeza cerrando los ojos esperando que todo eso que pasaba fuese un simple sueño y que aquel tonto del permanente natural la despertase por la mañana para desayunar arroz con huevo mientras esperaban la venida de Shinpachi para escuchar sus gritos sobre encontrar algún trabajo… más al abrir sus ojos sintió un frio entrar por sus dedos junto a los cientos de aplausos que escuchaba del público, estaba casada con Sougo y el anillo entres sus dedos era prueba de eso. Como si se tratase de una bofetada de la vida los ojos de Kagura se posaron sobre la figura de Gintoki sonriéndole a lo lejos mientras aplaudía junto a aquellas mujeres a su lado. El solo verlos juntos le provoco un sentimiento de enojo acompañado de una ilusión donde los veía desde los más bajo teniendo que levantar su mirada solo para toparse con un brillo plateado que por más que corriese no alcanzaba.

En la realidad los gritos del público femenino la devolvieron en si al oír los gritos de que lanzase el ramo de flores por tradición para ver quién sería la siguiente afortunada en casarse, apenas lo hizo no tardo un segundo siquiera que el rosal permaneció en el aire donde hubo un fuerte estruendo de una onda explosiva mientras Gintoki que cargaba a Kanna miraban con cara aburrida como pronto tendrían que intervenir. Al terminar ese fuerte impacto se miraba como el ramo de flores estaba en el suelo y como a sus extremos caían pesadamente aquellas chicas tan extravagantes –de verdad que ustedes son infantiles, hacer todo eso por unas flores no les garantiza que serán las primeras en casarse con Gin Chan- Elma y Tohru solo dirigieron sus miradas hacia Lucoa como si ella no fuese la más indicada para decir eso –me corresponde por derecho a ser la primera- Tohru solo escupió a un lado cuando Elma señalo aquel anillo de bodas que esta traía en sus dedos –con más razón debo ser yo, fui la primera en llegar así que es mi derecho- notando como ninguna llegarían a ningún acuerdo se lanzaron nuevamente cual dragonas sobre su presa provocando una polvareda que termino por lanzar el ramo por los aires aterrizando en el lugar menos apropiado para la situación –Kanna, estaría más tranquilo si te bajaras al suelo- la mencionada ni lo escucho por lo maravillada que estaba al haber sido ella la que agarrase el ramo de flores en el regazo de Gintoki provocando que muchas miradas de homicidas se colasen sobre el samuray que sentía como el aire empezaba a faltarle sin darse cuenta que a unos metros Takasugi estaba por desenvainar su espada para dejar castrado al demonio blanco. Todo eso pasaba mientras Sougo y su hijo se percataron el como Kagura perdía estabilidad en la manera de pararse y sin más Sougo acompaño a su esposa hacia adentro para que descansase, su única conclusión fue que Kagura había estado bajo mucho estrés emocional los últimos días y que el ver a Gintoki fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Los invitados solo comprendieron que los novios querían algo de privacidad así que sin más pasaron a la recepción donde todo mundo paso más que complacido sabiendo que ahora si empezaba la celebración… por otro lado Kagura fue llevada a una enfermería para ser recargada contra la cama descansando donde un Doctor explico que solo era cansancio mental y que debía descansar algunas horas, Kouka y sus demás familiares se tranquilizaron y prosiguieron a salir de ahí. Entre tanto Sougo caminaba por los pasillos del lugar tratando de asimilar la nueva conducta de Gintoki, aún se le era difícil aceptar que ese hombre no quisiese matarlo después de todo lo que le hizo, tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se había dado cuenta que había chocado con la persona que menos quería toparse en esos momentos, se trataba del jefe de la Yorosuya que a juzgar por su expresión se notaba que estaba perdido –ohh Okita. Perdón por eso, no sabía que este lugar fuese tan grande que creo que me perdí- el sádico por otra parte no creyó en las palabras de este, más bien lo único lógico fue pensar en que Gintoki había actuado para llegar a ese momento donde solo estuvieran ellos 2 –este es el momento donde sacas tu espada y me rebanas- sin comprenderlo muy bien Gintoki solo tuvo una gota en su nuca por tal acusación –tal vez… o tal vez solo quiero que me ayudes a salir de aquí- pese a la situación parecía que decía la verdad, aun no confiaba en la actitud del permanentado pero mientras no interfiriese no tendría problemas con él. Guiándolo por el camino correcto Sougo mantenía un ojo sobre Gintoki que caminaba por delante sin percatarse cuando una pequeña figura aparecía del otro extremo con la misma inexpresiva mirada de siempre pero eso cambio cuando vio al samuray de risos parados –señor samuray, su esposa lo está buscando. Me dijo que si lo encontraba le dijese que se retiraron a su casa porque al parecer la novela de las 4 de la tarde estaba por comenzar- Gintoki abrió los ojos de par en par por haber olvidado que hoy era el último capítulo de la temporada final de su Dorama favorito –no se preocupe, si quiere ver esa novela tenemos una TV enormes por aquí, si gusta puede ver ahí- el samuray solo agradecía que por lo menos aquel niño fuese tan amable y no como los padres aunque… esa actitud de su hijo no fue bien recibida por Sougo que veía como su hijo parecía ser otra persona con Gintoki –Kazuya, vámonos, tu madre aguarda- tratando de sonar lo más serio Okita intento separar a ambos más Kazuya se rehusó al ponerse detrás de Gintoki –no, mamá no despertara hasta en un par de horas, hasta que eso suceda quiero ir con el señor samuray- la poca de compostura de Sougo se desarticulo al tomar del brazo a Kazuya para jalarlo a la fuerza notando como el pequeño oponía resistencia ante el jaloneo –Sougo, puedo cuidarlo unas horas hasta que Kagura despiert…- con sola una mirada fría Okita lo silencio al hacerle quedar claro que no era de su incumbencia el meterse en los asuntos de su familia, harto de la resistencia del menor, sin pensarlo 2 veces levantó su mano con claras intenciones de dejar en claro que cuando el padre ordenaba el hijo cumplía… a pesar de haber cerrado los ojos, Kazuya jamás sintió el golpe, al abrir los ojos no podía creer lo que veía –suéltame- fue la orden de Sougo hacia Gintoki que lo sostenía de su brazo por atrás con tal fuerza que incluso se oía los crujidos de este, de un solo movimiento Gintoki lo levantó por el aire para arrojarlo hacia el otro extremo del pasillo ante la incredulidad de Kazuya que no sabía cómo reaccionar, aquel tipo lo había defendido pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue el ver aquellos ojos tan rojos como la sangre en aquel momento, era como si fuese un tipo totalmente distinto al señor alegre con mentalidad de niño que conoció en el día –sabes, siempre he dicho que no hay mejor que unas buenas nalgueadas para rectificar a los mocosos de hoy en día pero…- de pronto la mirada de este se volvió fría y sombría contra Okita –en que mierda pensabas al golpearlo de esa manera- el ambiente era hostil, pese a ello Gintoki no armaría un escándalo sin necesidad pero… lo que estaba en sus pies, despertó a aquel demonio que con tanto esfuerzo había encerrado dentro suyo, Pronto Sougo tuvo un recorrido frio en su espina dorsal cuando vio como Gintoki levantaba aquellas fotos que se le habían caído cuando fue arrojado por el pasillo

A fuera en la fiesta de la boda todo el mundo yacía tranquilo debido a que las dragonas habían abandonado el lugar por una grave urgencia según ellas, no tardo mucho cuando de entre los gruesos muros un objeto salió disparado por los aires para aterrizar con gran fuerza por los suelos alertando a todos los presentes por lo que pasaba. Hijikata junto a todo el Shinsengumi salieron solo para encontrarse a un mal herido Sougo que respiraba entre cortado por el tremendo golpe que había recibido en su pecho –parece que la diversión acaba de comenzar- Katsura solo bufo por el comentario de Takasugi –ese tonto no habrá… imposible- saliendo de aquel enorme agujero en la pared se encontraba aquel hombre de cabellera plateada con sangre en sus nudillos demostrando ser el quien golpeo a Sougo, no parecía ser el mismo de hace poco, sus intenciones eran más que claras y su objetivo era Sougo. Rápidamente varios hombres del Shinsengumi se arrojaron contra Gintoki dispuestos a cortarlo en pedazos más fue inútil, de un rápido movimiento el samuray desarmo a todos sus atacantes golpeándolos tan fuerte que no despertarían en unos buenos momentos –detén todo esto, si sigues así solo lograras…- a pesar de querer ser razonable Hijikata apenas si pudo ver venir el tajo que Gintoki mando en contra de Sougo que por pura suerte había sido detenido por Kondo que tomando toda la fuerza que tenía logro arrojar a Gintoki a unos metros –Toshi, él va enserio, quiere matar a Sougo como de a lugar- Kondo si bien logro detener el tajo no podía creer lo que sentía, sus brazos estaban hechos trizas al haber recibido toda aquella presión, de no haber sido porque Gintoki no tenía la intención de matarlo a él, en esos momentos no estaría respirando entre cortado por toda aquella esencia que miro por detrás de Gintoki –lo diré solo una vez, quítense y nadie saldrá herido- apenas dijo eso una gran piedra cayó sobre este aplastando todo el lugar generando el pánico y que casi todos los invitados saliesen corriendo de ahí –sabía que los tipos de tu calibre solo causarían problemas, recuérdenme enviarle flores a esas chicas- mientras Umibouzu daba media vuelta, el gran pedazo de piedra tembló para posteriormente romperse en varios pedazos finamente cortados de donde salía sin ningún rasguño aquel sujeto –veo que no has perdido tus colmillos, pensé que con los años y tu nueva familia estarías en pésima forma- aunque la sonrisa de Kamui era divertido Gintoki solo se limitó a botar la espada que sostenía por ya estar inservible después de todos esos cortes –Kamui, no te guardo rencor por lo que me hicistes a mí y a Elma pero si interfieres no dudare en cortarte- el Yato solo esbozo una sonrisa al oír esa respuesta –estamos deacuerdo en eso- Agarrando una espada de por ahí de uno de los guardias del Shinsengumi Gintoki levantó su brazo deteniendo la estocada letal que Shinpachi le había mandado –sabía que fue un error el que vinieras, no permitiré que sigas con esto, tu camino termina aquí- tomando una gran respiración de aire Shinpachi termino por romper la espada de Gintoki estando a solo centímetro de perforar el corazón de este si no fuera porque el peli plata lo detuvo a último minuto –de entre todos ellos, pensé que tu te encargarías de protegerla pero… sigues siendo el mismo mocoso de siempre- la sorpresa de Shinpachi salto al ver como su enemigo agarraba la hoja de la espada con solo 2 dedos como si nada, no cabio el momento de sorpresa para este hasta que Gintoki le dirigió un tremendo golpe en la mejilla que lo mando a volar por los aires que de no ser por Hijikata, su cuerpo hubiese salido disparado por otro lado. No hubo tiempo de relajación cuando Gintoki sintió un frio filo en su cuello –acaso quieres destruir toda la confianza que has ganado, por unos estúpidos celos- se trataba de Katsura que junto a Sakamoto le apuntaban por atrás –no crees que ya es hora de dejar ir todo esto, el pasado no cambiara, hagas lo que hagas- por primera vez desde que llego Sakamoto actuaba con seriedad frente a su antiguo compañero de armas que lejos de desistir solo rio por lo bajo –entonces, así son las cosas ¿defenderán a esa basura?- la respuesta que Gintoki recibió también fue clara, pronto todos los que quedaron en el lugar le apuntaron con sus armas –justo como hace 5 años, sabes cómo terminara todo esto, tu cara contra el suelo y mi bota en ella- como si las cosas no pudieran complicarse mas el cielo empezaba a nublarse dando aviso de una fuerte lluvia.

**_YOROSUYA_**

En todo Edo las personas empezaban a refugiarse de la posible tormenta mientras que Tohru y las demás yacían sentadas frente a la TV mirando el reloj –¿creen que este en problemas?- Lucoa solo bufo con cansancio, ya era muy tarde y no tenían noticias sobre él, quizás el haberlo dejado en aquel lugar no había sido una sabia decisión –es Gin Chan, si algo malo sucede romperá el papel de invocación y nosotras apareceremos de inmediato- pese a ello a Tohru aún le preocupaba la situación, más el solo ver a Kanna esperar frente a la puerta como siempre solía hacerlo la tranquilizo de alguna manera –iré hacer la cena, cuando Gin Chan vuelva tendrá hambre- Elma solo parpadeo ante esas palabras para luego unirse a su amiga, si ella era capaz de confiar en Gintoki entonces ella también podía hacerlo

**_EN EL COMBATE_**

Entre tanto en el lugar del conflicto, a simple vista parecía que nada sucedía mas de un momento a otro hubo un fuerte estruendo que termino por destrozar varios árboles de la zona, sin poder respirar Gintoki se recompuso del suelo mirando a todas partes pues los ataques venían de todas las direcciones, apenas si tenía tiempo de respirar. Si hubiese sido un uno contra uno quizás hubiese tenido posibilidades pero… ya no tendría esas oportunidades. Divagando en ese segundo, su punto ciego quedo desprotegido -¿adónde crees que estas mirando?- apenas lo percibió Kamui aserto un tremendo punta pie en los brazos de su enemigo que si bien lo bloqueo no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para poner fuerza en sus piernas y resistir el impacto que termino por lanzarlo hacia arriba donde Umibouzu lo había rematado de un golpe con ambos brazos mandándolo a estrellarse brutalmente contra el suelo donde apenas su espalda toco el frio pavimento sus ojos se toparon con el brillo inusual de una espada, posteriormente varias chorros de sangre salieron por todo el lugar –eres un tipo duro de matar ¿no?- la espada de Shinpachi había atravesado el brazo y hombro de Gintoki quien por instinto mismo movió la cabeza. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Shinpachi recibió un duro cabezazo que si bien no lo mando para atrás si tuvo la fuerza para aturdirlo momentáneamente donde su oponente estaba por conectarle un golpe directo en su cara si no fuera porque su mano fue perforada por una bala desde su espalda –ni se te ocurra olvidarte de mí- con esa advertencia Gintoki solo podía ponerse a cubierto con todos los arboles de la zona evitando las balas de Sakamoto que si bien solo eran de una pistola en manos de su compañero se convertían en un arma letal, mas eso le costaría caro pues no pudo ver venir la lluvia de Kunai que se incrustaron por todo su cuerpo cual agujas obligándolo a rechinar los dientes en un intento de disuadir el dolor, mas no le basto debido a que tanto por su derecha e izquierda venían dos pequeños filos que cortaron su cuerpo en "X" se trataba de Tsukuyo y Kyuubei quienes sin piedad alguna enterraron sus armas en el cuerpo de este tan profundo que incluso el solo escuchar el sonido del derrame de sangre hacia entender que habían acertado en algún órgano vital del cuerpo de Gintoki, como si no fuese suficiente castigo, Gintoki sintió un peso descomunal hundiéndose en su espalda, era Kamui quien le había acertado un tremenda patada hacha desde el cielo provocando que este saliese disparado en diagonal a estrellarse con un gran muro de concreto, pensando que al menos podría recuperar el aliento, Gintoki no vio venir el desmesurado agarre en el rostro del brazo de Umibouzu que termino por hacerle atravesar el enorme muro llevándoselo por varios muros mas cual juguete se tratase, al terminar, solo se veía como Umibouzu mantenía todavía su brazo contra el rostro de Gintoki con tal fuerza que incluso la cabellera plateada se iba tornando de un rojo escarlata –se acabó- con esas últimas palabras, el Yato mayor se disponía estampar su siguiente golpe en el rostro de su oponente que lo único que podía hacer era observar como aquel potente puño se enterraría en su cráneo, a solo centímetros del impacto la victoria de Umibouzu parecía asegurada, sin embargo… lo que todos observaron fue como el cuerpo de Umibouzu salió disparado violentamente en la dirección contraria cual misil se tratase llevándose consigo varios árboles en la hectárea del terreno –imposible, aun a esa distancia- Shinpachi no lo podía creer, de hecho nadie lo podía creer en especial el viejo Yato que se levantaba del suelo limpiándose la sangre de su boca producto del tremendo golpe recibido –(a solo segundos de recibir el golpe… el)- a pesar que el momento había pasado, Umibouzu no podía olvidar la sensación que sintió en aquel entonces, el como Gintoki había esquivado su golpe para responderle de la misma manera e igual fuerza que la de él, no había duda, no estaban peleando con el mismo sujeto que fue derrotado hace 5 años –todos, no dejen que los toque siquiera- todos miraron incrédulos ante la advertencia del Yato ¿Qué tan fuerte había sido aquel golpe como para que el más poderoso cazador del universo lo tomase como peligro? O solo se trataba de alguna broma, Gintoki por otra parte solo los miraba con una aburrida expresión mientras se limpiaba la sangre seca que caía por su rostro –¿pensaron que no haría nada en estos 5 años? ¿Qué no haría nada para reducir la brecha entre ustedes y yo? Cada día recibo golpes mucho más fuertes que el de ustedes, veo movimientos más elegantes y veloces. Comparado con ellas, ustedes no son más que una resaca de mal gusto- botando a un lado su saco, Gintoki adopto una extraña postura mientras sacaba algo de entre sus bolsillos –puede que no sea tan bueno como el, pero… al menos puedo presumir que pensamos igual- el objeto sacado se trataba de algo simple, se trataba de unos clackers morados que a simple vista no parecían una amenaza real pero en manos de un experto podrían convertirse en un arma letal –ahora, que tal si empezamos con el siguiente round- sin previo aviso Kyuubei se aventó con ira en sus ojos –no nos subestimes imbécil- de un simple movimiento la espada de Kyuubei se quebró en 2 frente a Gintoki –como eres una mujer, evitare golpearte la cara- la sorpresa no le duro a Kyuubei quien pronto sintió como sus pulmones perdían todo el oxígeno, Gintoki le había encajado un golpe en las costillas que si bien no la mataron, la obligaron a arrodillarse en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, no podía siguiera articular alguna palabra, jamás en su vida la habían golpeado de esa manera, apenas si podía mantenerse consiente mirando desde abajo la imponente mirada de su rival. Sorpresivamente Hijikata aparecido desde arriba planeando cortar a su oponente que solo paso a defenderse con los hilos de los clackers –miserable ¿crees que cortaras mi espada como lo hicistes con Kyuubei?- aplicando más fuerza en sus brazos, Hijikata obligo a su rival a tomar distancia en lo que Katsura atendía a Kyuubei al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, las costillas de esta se encontraban rotas –caíste tan bajo, que incluso no disminuiste tu fuerza al golpear a una mujer, ahora lo tengo claro. La espada de alguien como tu jamás podrá vencernos- la rabia de Katsura era evidente más el comportamiento de Gintoki avivo las llamas en este –déjenme dejarles claro algo, me importa muy poco o nada que mis rivales sean mujeres u hombres. Pero como defensor de la igualdad de género, no tendría reparos en repartir patadas entre mis enemigas- solo vasto ese comentario para que incluso la atención de Takasugi se posicionase sobre él, aun con su único ojo Takasugi podía ver con claridad que aquel que quien había luchado codo a codo era alguien completamente diferente –bien, entonces yo seré tu próximo oponente, comprobare si realmente eres el mismo de antes- con eso dicho, todos se abalanzaron contra Gintoki que pese a tener una arma a un se le dificultaba el poder pelear contra todos ellos, gracias al terreno Gintoki tenía cierta ventaja sobre ellos al conocer mejor que nadie donde estaban -¿adónde crees que vas?- de la nada había aparecido Kondo que no reparo en daños al disparar un lanzacohetes a tan corta distancia donde afortunadamente Gintoki había evitado al ladear la cabeza impresionando a Kondo que posteriormente recibió un rodillazo por parte de su enemigo que ya se preparaba para rematarlo si no fuera por Sougo que había llegado a tiempo al bloquear los clackers de Gintoki –Kondo, no tenemos otra opción que matar a este sujeto, si lo dejamos vivos seguirá intentando llegar a Kagura- sin demora alguna Gintoki fue obligado a moverse rápidamente al evitar nuevamente los Kunai que Tsukuyo y Sarutobi le lanzaba a diestra y siniestra pero… pronto la velocidad de Gintoki iba disminuyendo hasta llegar a un punto crítico donde el respirar ardía como si respirase fuego, incluso empezaba a sentir como la vista le fallaba -¿sorprendido? Es increíble lo que puedes hacer con unos cuchillos y un poco de veneno, el veneno en tu cuerpo ya debe estar circulando por doquier, es cuestión de tiempo para que caigas muerto sin dolor alguno pero para ti…- sin clemencia alguna Tsukuyo encajo una de sus Kunai en la pierna de este que tenía los ojos con sorpresa ¿acaso se había equivocado al bloquear el ataque? –ni siquiera tendrás el privilegio de morir sin dolor- bruscamente Tsukuyo revolvió su arma generando una gran herida en la pierna de Gintoki que al mero dolor contrataco pero lastimosamente no aserto, solo pudo caer al suelo tratando de siquiera ver la palma de sus manos que conforme pasaba el tiempo iba perdiendo la visión –no te distraigas- desde su punto ciego Kamui estaba por acertarle un poderoso golpe si no fuera porque su adversario arrojo aquellas clackers, al final solo hubo el sonido de la madera rompiéndose –me distrajiste por un momento, pero gracias a ello alargaste tu vida unos minutos más- el brazo de Kamui se encontraba insertado a un costado del estómago de Gintoki –a tu espalda- fue el grito de advertencia de Hijikata hacia el Yato que apenas escucho vio como una de esas bolas le dio de lleno en la mejilla con tal fuerza que juraría que se trataba de un puño y no un simple Clacker. La técnica había sido sencilla, Un clacker se lanzó en la partición, haciendo que un lado del mismo se aloje en su lugar. El otro lado se agarró al segundo par de Clackers, y esencialmente los arrojo de vuelta hacia el adversario desde atrás, muy parecido a cómo funcionaba un búmeran, lastimosamente Gintoki también había salido volando del lugar directo a estrellarse contra un montículo de piedra, apenas abrió sus ojos vio con claridad como aquella mujer le clavaba un fuerte golpe en su pecho mandándolo a estrellarse contra el gran muro de concreto de atrás logrando que el cuerpo de su enemigo se revolcase por el impulso antes de poder detenerse –basuras tan egoístas como tu son la causa de tanto sufrimiento por donde quiera que pasen- Kouka que se había mantenido al margen de las cosas esperando que todos acabasen con el intruso, no pudo evitar entrometerse en la pelea al ver como Gintoki pese a ser superado en número daba más problemas de lo previsto, esperando toparse con algún gesto de odio o ira en su enemigo, lo único que Kouka observo fue como su adversario la miraba con lastima -¿Por qué esa cara?- Gintoki no respondió, en cambio su gesto solo cambio a compasión, Kouka solo asintió seriamente, aun en aquella posición podía darse el lujo de mirar a sus rivales de esa forma –pobrecita, ahora veo porque Kagura escapo a la tierra… tenerte como madre debe haber sido como una tortura- la poca paciencia de Kouka se fue al caño cuando escucho esas palabras ¿Qué podría saber ese sujeto? No tenía ni un derecho a juzgarla como madre y menos alguien tan incompetente como el –ohhh me asegurare de cortarte esa lengua para cuando acabemos esto- sin más palabras Gintoki se arrojó en contra de Kouka que sin previo aviso, desapareció, sus ojos no podían seguirle el ritmo y prueba de eso fue el tremendo rodillazo en el rostro que recibió Gintoki por parte de la Yato que sin terminar ahí desenfundo su paraguas –maldición- fue lo único que llego a decir el permanentado poniendo los hilos de los clackers como defensa que fueron cortados fácilmente por la presión ejercida de Kouka quien había azotado su arma contra su oponente que no pudo evitar dejar salir un gemido de dolor al recibir tremendo impacto en su cuerpo, como único recurso utilizo su brazo derecho queriendo conectar un gancho sobre su rival pero… -no soy tan débil como para dejarme golpear por una rata como tú- instantáneamente Kouka retorció el brazo de su oponente rompiéndole los huesos, sin limitarse a solo los huesos. Kouka le conecto una tremenda patada hacia su enemigo que a duras penas lo bloqueo con su único brazo en buenas condiciones logrando quedar en pie, mas no estuvo preparado para lo siguiente que sucedió, sin misericordia alguna, Kouka empezó a disparar toda la munición de su paraguas sobre este evitando los órganos vitales para mantenerlo el mayor tiempo posible. Una persona estaría muerta para esos momentos, el cuerpo de Gintoki parecía una coladera perforada por doquier, ni siquiera podían creer que se sostuviese en pie después de todo eso. Al finalizar los tiros grandes cantidades de sangre salían a chorros por doquier alrededor del samuray que cayó de rodillas sintiendo como poco a poco la vida se le escapaba, incluso para algunos de los presentes ese ataque fue inhumano –hace 5 años estuviste a punto de asesinarme. Pero ahora, no puedo ni imaginarme perdiendo contra ti- poco a poco los demás se iban acercando, sin embargo… se detuvieron en seco. Frente a ellos, aquel enemigo en común se recomponía del suelo lentamente mirándolos de una manera que nunca imaginaron, la única expresión en el rostro de Gintoki era pena, una profunda lastima al ver a todos, como si se compadeciese por ellos. Lamentablemente, todos vieron como el cuerpo mal herido de Gintoki fue atravesado por una estocada de la espada de Sougo que no a gusto, saco una daga con la que apuñalaba una y otra vez a su contrincante sin piedad alguna sobre el estómago provocando que la sangre de Gintoki saliese a borbotones de su boca al no encontrar salida en su interior, un poco más y las entrañas del permanentado se podrían ver escurriendo de entre sus heridas, no satisfecho por esa tortura, de entre las mangas de Okita apareció un báculo de metal la cual la utilizo para romperle la pierna obligándolo a que caiga al suelo donde de un certero golpe en su pecho lo mando a encajarse con un pilar mientras el lugar era teñido de rojo. Katsura estuvo por detener la brutalidad del ataque de Sougo mas fue detenido por Umibouzu, incluso Hijikata no podía creer el sadismo que su compañero mostraba, era diferente a como era antes, como si en verdad quisiese eliminar a Gintoki pero de una manera tan cruel que todos recordarían –muere- de un momento a otro Sougo se cargó al hombro una tremenda bazuca que prometía no dejar ni un rastro del permanentado, pudo haber disparado si no fuera porque en su camino se interpuso aquella mujer –ya basta- se trataba de Tsukuyo quien tapaba con su propio cuerpo a Gintoki que no alcanzaba a ver lo que sucedía –apártate, no podemos darnos el lujo de dejarlo vivo- la fría mirada de este incluso helo a la rubia –todos aquí estamos dispuesto a matarlo pero… no de esta manera, solo te limitas a torturarlo- Sougo solo esbozo una sonrisa por aquel comentario de Tsukuyo –no estarás retractándote a este punto ¿verdad? ¿o es que acaso aun sientes algo por ese sujeto?- Tsukuyo solo trago duro ante tal acusación dándole la respuesta que quería a Sougo que sin reparo alguno disparo el misil en dirección de esta sin advertirle ni nada de eso, los demás estaban absortos por la acción de Sougo al disparar con Tsukuyo en frente -(si quieres morir con él, cumpliré tu deseo)- mientras el misil se acercaba poco a poco, Tsukuyo no pudo evitar sentir miedo por aquel misil que se acercaba y por instinto mismo lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos esperando ser destrozada en la explosión aunque…

Tras la gran explosión lo único que se logró ver fue como un cuerpo chamuscado salió disparado en contra de varios muros destruyéndolos en el proceso debido a la potencia con la cual salió volando –trabajo terminado- la sonrisa en el rostro del sádico denotaba éxtasis puro y no podía esperar a romper en risas cuando nadie lo viera pero, pronto el humo empezaba a dispersarse revelando como de entre el lugar de la explosión se encontraba Tsukuyo con solo algunos raspones en su cuerpo mientras traía los ojos abiertos de par en par como si un fantasma se tratase, pronto fue socorrida por los demás que empezaron hacerle preguntas sin parar sin fijarse en como esta los ignoraba olímpicamente debido a la sorpresa que tuvo en su cabeza hace solo unos segundos.

A solo metros de que el misil impactase sobre ella pudo sentir como unos fornidos brazos la envolvieron cubriéndola por todo su cuerpo, al parpadear un par de veces pudo ver con claridad algunos mechones plateados sobre su frente, Gintoki había utilizado su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla siendo el quien recibió todo el daño, poco a poco miraba como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre fresca al haber tenido tan de cerca a Gintoki en sus brazos. Okita por el contrario solo chasqueo el labio viendo como Gintoki aún se encontraba respirando a duras penas y es que era un verdadero milagro que al menos su cuerpo estuviese en una pieza, aquella explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para triturarle todos los huesos de su columna, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba calcinado con quemadura de cuarto grado que terminaron por destrozarle los órganos internos, para empeorar las cosas el haber salvado a Tsukuyo le había costado el ojo izquierdo pues uno de los adornos del cabello de la rubia estaba insertado en su ojo mientras este trataba por todos los medios el poder mantenerse consiente pese a su estado tan deplorable en el que se encontraba, su cuerpo estaba al límite, ya no daba para más y pese a que ya lo sabía trataba con todas sus fuerza el siquiera pararse en sus piernas una última vez. Era inútil, había perdido todo rastro de sensibilidad en las piernas, lo único que percibió fue un frio chorro en su rostro, las nubes que antes se adueñaron del cielo de Edo ahora descargaban una lluvia que no era ni muy poca ni mucha. Como si se tratase de la mejilla de Dios, como si alguien le dijese que continúe, que esas heridas no eran más que simples rasguños, de alguna manera el cielo pedía que se pusiese de pies una última vez. A paso lento pero seguro, su cuerpo empezaba a recuperar el aliento… sin embargo la ruptura en los huesos de su rodilla lo hizo desplomarse de rodillas respirando agitadamente para contener el dolor y no gritar en el proceso, no les daría el gusto a esos sujetos de verlo sufrir; como si no pudiese ponerse peor, sentía como unos pasos se acercaban hacia él desde atrás, lo único que pensó en esos momentos era el recibir el ataque y contraatacar de alguna manera más solo sintió como los pasos seguían su camino –eres como un dolor de muela ¿lo sabias?- esa voz era inconfundible, se trataba de Sougo, por más que quisiese romperle la cara a ese sádico en sus condiciones apenas si podría ponerse de pie y sin un arma no tendría muchas oportunidades contra el –aquel día… tuviste una oportunidad que nadie tendría en sus vidas, pudiste morir tranquilamente y olvidarte de Kagura, irte lejos de aquí pero no…- de un solo punta pie, Okita inserto su pie en el estómago de su oponente con tal fuerza que logro sacarle todo el aire haciéndole escupir sangre en el proceso –tenías que sobrevivir y arruinarlo todo, no tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir todo lo que tengo ahora- con gran fuerza Sougo pisoteo la cabeza de Gintoki obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas frente a él, de verdad que era humillante estar así, Gintoki solo podía ver desde abajo como aquel sujeto se limpiaba la bota en su rostro -5 años, 5 miserables años y tu rostro aun me persigue en sueños- levantándolo de la camisa le conecto un gancho tan potente que el cuerpo del peli plata salió volando por los aires para caer pesadamente contra el suelo de cabeza mientras la sangre de su cuerpo empezaba a formar un charco a su alrededor –aquel día… yo te lo arrebate todo lo que alguna vez construiste, corte los lazos que te unía a los demás pero… parece que me olvide de uno, sabrás lo estúpido que me sentí al haberme acordado de aquella mujer, fue gracioso el verle el rostro antes de cortarle la cabeza, un deleite sin igual…- de un solo chasquido una compuerta a la distancia se habría dejado ver una imagen macabra y atroz que Gintoki jamás olvidaría en toda su vida, toda la rabia en su interior desapareció así como todos sus sentimientos que desaparecieron como si lo hubiesen roto tanto emocionalmente como espiritualmente, aquella figura era tan perturbador que incluso la mente de acero que Gintoki había adquirido a la larga de todas sus batallas en la guerra no lo prepararon para ese momento, lo único que ahora residía en el samuray era una desesperación tan grande que iba consumiéndole por dentro. Sus único ojo había perdido la luz, sentía como si un gran nudo se formase en su garganta oprimiéndole cada vez más fuerte prohibiéndole respirar, era raro para él, todo el daño recibido hasta ahora había desaparecido en un instante, sin embargo… eso abrió las puertas hacia un mundo lleno de dolor que se concentró en su pecho oprimiéndole el corazón al punto de reventarlo. En toda su vida siempre había recibido increíble palizas que lo habían dejado al borde la muerte e incluso en algunas juraría haber visto una enorme puerta en las nubes pero jamás algo como lo que sentía ahora, a excepción de aquella vez donde sintió los mismos sentimientos al no haber podido salvar a su maestro, donde con gran dolor en su corazón acompañado de una sonrisa en lágrimas tuvo que apagar la vida de su maestro por el bien de sus compañeros

–me la encontré de casualidad mientras paseaba y quise pasar a saludarla, lástima que no coopero- frente a todos se hallaba la cabeza de Nobume insertada en una lanza como si de trofeo se tratase, todos los presentes solo guardaron silencio por lo que veían frente a ellos, las pocas mujeres como Sarutobi y Tsukuyo solo alcanzaron a taparse la boca con ambas manos ante el horror de ver a su amiga muerta, el resto solo se mantenía neutral pero por respeto solo guardaron silencio –como muestra de piedad, que mejor que darte el beneficio de enterrar sus restos, deberías agradecérmelo, de lo contrario esa cabeza estaría siendo digerida en el estómago de mis perros para este momento- sin quedarse quieto. De un poderoso golpe Hijikata había mandado a volar a Sougo contra un muro sin darle tiempo de reponerse para agarrarlo por el cuello mirándolo como si de un desconocido se tratase -¿Qué mierda hiciste… Sougo?- el mencionado solo rio por lo bajo logrando enfurecer aún más a su compañero que puso más fuerza en su agarre levantándolo del suelo obligándolo a mirarlo de frente –de que te ríes infeliz ¿acaso dije algo gracioso?- Sougo quien solo mantenía su sonrisa cínica veía como los demás no habían escuchado nada de lo que había dicho hace unos momentos o de lo contrario todos se hubiesen lanzado a matarlo pero tal parece que el destino quería que las cosas mantuviesen su curso –tú mismo deberías saberlo Hijikata, aquella mujer era una aliada de este hombre, trabajaba para la Yorosuya mientras ostentaba el cargo de mando en el Mimawarigumi, nos traiciono a todos e hice lo que tuve que hacer ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?- Hijikata estaba por partirle la cara más fue detenido por Kondo que lo detuvo pidiendo con la mirada que se detuviese –Toshi, comparto tu pesar y créeme que también busco respuestas pero… si lo matas no serás mejor que el- el peli negro solo apretaba los dientes con gran frustración al no poder cumplir su cometido, sin querer pudo ver como el rostro del hijo mayor de Umibouzu yacía pensativo mirando el suelo y eso solo significaba algo –tu- Kamui solo salió de sus pensamientos para toparse con la cuchilla de Hijikata en su garganta -¿tuviste algo que ver en todo esto?- el peli naranja solo miro hacia otro lado dándole la razón al azabache que antes de decapitar al Yato oyó como este murmuraba –Kamui ¿sabes algo de esto?- la voz de Umibouzu era seria y Kamui sabía que si el viejo se ponía así podría ser peligroso sumándole ahora que su madre podría reprenderlo si no contaba todo lo que sabía –tampoco tengo idea de lo que paso, sucedió el día anterior, justo después de que tú y tus hombres fueron a interrogarla- dicho eso Hijikata empezó a recordar lo que sucedió el día posterior a la desaparición de Nobume

**_FLASH BACK_**

Era 25 de Diciembre, navidad, un día glorioso que debería ser acompañado de júbilo y alegría por todos pero… lastimosamente gracias a la gran fiesta de los Yorosuya en la otra dimensión todo el mundo sufría una gran resaca en la cabeza, quizás la peor que sentirían en toda su vida porque ni el mejor bebedor se salvó de visitar el baño, sumándole a eso que los cuerpos de la mayoría de las personas estaban regadas por todo el lugar, al parecer Fafnir solo se había tomado la molestia de llevar a sus casas a mujeres y niños más los hombres no tuvieron tanta surte pues tuvieron que dormir a la intemperie. Fuera de todo eso parecía un día normal en Kabuki salvo por una persona en especial que recién habría los ojos en pleno medio día topándose con el mismo mal que todos padecían, tallándose los ojos para mejorar su vista, se dio cuenta que estaba en la cama de su habitación de su departamento, no queriendo pensar en nada mas debido al dolor de cabeza se desplomo para atrás agradeciendo que las persianas estuviesen cerradas para que el sol no la torturase más de lo que ya estaba, tratando de acomodarse en su pequeña cama esta no tuvo mejor idea que estirar sus extremidades buscando un confort que solo se obtenía al despertar por las mañanas, mas no sabría que por ese simple movimiento se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida, sin querer queriendo la mano de esta se pozo en algo lanudo como si se tratase de algún peluche o algo por el estilo, hizo memoria de cuando obtuvo uno de esos pero el dolor le prohibió el recordar, sin muchas ganas la mujer doblo su cuerpo acurrucándose entre las sabanas tratando de hallar el calor que había perdido al destaparse mas su cuerpo se topó con una sensación satisfactoria pero ajena a la vez, podía sentir como un aire tibio pero caliente golpeaba su rostro como si alguien respirase sobre ella, con gran esfuerzo los ojos de esta se habrían poco a poco topándose con 2 pectorales marcados y fornidos, su cerebro apenas si podía procesar lo que pasaba, con un par de parpadeos los ojos carmesí de esta miraron hacia arriba observando con detenimiento aquellos rizos plateados característicos de la única persona que conocía en todo el maldito mundo, no hacía falta decir que incluso el corazón de esta casi se sale por su boca al ver a esa persona en su habitación al lado de esta ¿Qué diablos había pasado en noche buena para que terminara con Gintoki en la cama? Eran preguntas que Nobume se hacía ignorando el dolor de la resaca pues la sorpresa que tenía frente a sus ojos superaba al alcohol en su cuerpo, su mente trato de analizar la situación a tal grado que su visión desapareció de la realidad pero que fue traída gracias a que el cuerpo de Gintoki se movió por instinto tratando de buscar el calor donde por ocurrencias de la vida, la mano de este paso a presionar sobre una de las anchas y redondeadas caderas de Nobume que sin poder evitarlo pego un pequeño gemido al sentir como Gintoki la atraía hacia él mientras pasaba su otro brazo por la espalda de su compañera oprimiéndola suavemente contra su cuerpo más grande pues Gintoki la superaba en tamaño mientras los senos de esta se oprimían contra los pectorales de este –(¿yo hice eso?)- decía esta mentalmente por lo que había escuchado salir de su boca, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda al igual que su compañero de cuarto. Por eso era la necesidad de buscar calor entra las sabanas, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era botar a patadas y apunta de espadazos a Gintoki de su departamento más sabia que eso sería una mala jugada, actuar con paranoia no era una opción pero que más podría hacer en esa situación, su cerebro no funcionaba al 100% debido a lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, jamás en su vida había estado tan nerviosa como lo estaba ahora ¿Qué pasaría si Tohru y las demás se enterasen de lo que había hecho? O peor ¿si Kagura llegase a saber la verdad? Su mente era un remolino de emociones en ese momento más salió de ese trance al sentir como la rodilla de Gintoki había rozado su entre pierna obligándola a soltar un gemido de placer que ni en sus más oscuros sueños imagino poder realizar, tan repentino fue el roce entre ambos que Nobume no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo inconscientemente había acomodado su pierna dándole la libertad para que la rodilla de Gintoki se posicionase en medio de sus gruesos y abultados muslos mientras que ella no podía descubrir la ola de emociones que su cuerpo sentía en esos momentos, eran ajenos a lo que alguna vez experimento sin embargo… la forma en como reaccionaba al más mínimo movimiento de Gintoki le hizo pensar que tal vez esa no había sido la primera vez en que el permanentado la tocaba de esa manera, Nobume solo trago duro reflexionando sobre cómo salir de ahí sin despertar al permanentado a su lado, teniendo más control sobre sus 5 sentidos sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer todo el cuerpo de Gintoki que pese a que ambos estaban cubiertos por las sabanas podía apreciar el perfecto cuerpo trabajado de este adornado de cicatrices tanto grandes como pequeñas, mas todas reflejaban que habían sido hace mucho tiempo. Dándose una bofetada mentalmente por pensar en eso decidió retirar lentamente sin hacer ni un ruido extraño por mas roce que tenga, mas fue un grave error, al intentarlo nuevamente el resultado fue el mismo, no podía sentir sus piernas, de hecho, Nobume no podía sentir la parte inferior de su cuerpo por más que quisiese pues sus piernas no respondían como ella deseaba y si lo hacían solo llegaban a temblar, al igual que sus caderas, no las podía mover ni un milímetro como si los huesos de su cintura hubiesen sido molidos por algún fuerte golpe. Fue ahí cuando un olor familiar golpeo su nariz haciéndola palidecer de pies a cabezas, al dirigir su vista hacia abajo pudo apreciar como de entre sus piernas y en las mismas sabanas había rastros de sangre fresca con algunos fluidos blancos esparcidos por toda la habitación y no solo eso, su vientre estaba tan hinchado como si la hubiesen rellanado como un pavo mientras algo blanco salía de su entre pierna gota a gota por lo que solo podía significar una cosa… hace sola unas horas ella había dejado de ser virgen y el campeón que lo había logrado ahora dormía plácidamente abrazándola, listo, eso fue todo para la paciencia de esta. Gintoki por otro lado iba despertando poco a poco mientras sus ojos que apenas parpadeaban se abrieron de golpe al ver como una figura desnuda sostenía una Katana mirando su masculinidad con claras intenciones para nada buenas. Seguido de un pequeño estruendo el cuerpo de Gintoki salió volando por el balcón de esta con tal fuerza que fue a caer por algún lugar de por ahí completamente desnudo mientras que en el departamento de Nobume, esta no hacia otra cosa que destrozar sus cosas como loca para seguido azotar su cabeza contra el muro una y otra vez sin parar, así prosiguió unos minutos donde se desahogaba para luego arreglar el lugar entero, pese a haber destruido el lugar ella era una mujer que le gustaba las cosas en su sitio, ya más calmada se puso a recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior mas no recordaba nada, harta de ese plan fallido no tuvo mejor idea que regresar a sus labores cotidianas repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo que había tenido con Gintoki no fue más que un penoso accidente que no volvería a ocurrir claro que mientras caminaba lo hacía de puntitas llegando al extremo de usar muletas por el resto del día, estaba al tanto de que tanto Tohru como Elma e inclusive Lucoa se sentían atraídas hacia Gintoki mientras que este aún seguía enamorado de Kagura, sin duda alguna se sentía como una prostituta, lo mejor para todos seria que aquello nunca se supiese. Así pasaron los días donde ella evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con la Yorosuya agradeciendo que Gintoki no recordase nada al igual que ella, sin embargo no le había ido también como esperaba. Pese a que los días pasaban Nobume empezaba a sentirse extraña conforme iba pasando el tiempo, en esos últimos 3 días había tenido náuseas y vómitos más seguidos por lo que pensó que se debía a la ingesta de alcohol durante la noche de navidad pero las náuseas no fueron el único motivo para visitar el baño más seguido, la frecuencia con la que orinaba se había vuelto más seguida de lo acostumbrado llegando a estar en el baño la mayoría del día, cuando caminaba por ciertos lugares no podía tolerar el olor de ciertas cosas y lo mismo se repetía con la comida que ingería llegando a sentir como su nariz tanto como su lengua estaban más sensibles, sumándole a eso el cansancio y la fatiga que su cuerpo experimentaba la somnolencia era el último de sus problemas en esos momentos y para rematar su estado físico, sus senos se habían vuelto tan sensibles al punto en que su sostén le sacaba de vez en cuando alguno que otro gemido que ocultaba con un estornudo de improviso, harta de aquella situación recurrió al hospital ms cercano queriendo hallar el remedio a su problema, su posición como comandante del Mimawarigumi le dio pase a ser atendida por uno de los mejores doctores de todo Edo, con ayuda de algunas enfermeras el señor de avanzada edad realizo todas las pruebas posibles en el cuerpo de su paciente, Nobume que esperaba en una habitación sentada vistiendo solo una bata blanca vio como la puerta se abrió dando paso al doctor que traía los resultados, a juzgar por la expresión en el caballero de avanzada edad el problema en su cuerpo no era tan grave, esa fue la suposición de Nobume quien esperaba escuchar la indicación de comprar alguna medicina e ingerirl veces al día mas nunca en su vida espero aquellas palabras que la helaron desde adentro hacia a fuera –perdón doctor ¿podría repetírmelo de nuevo?- con una gran sonrisa el pequeño anciano le entrego los resultados para que su paciente viera por si misma –felicidades señorita Nobume, usted será Mamá- aquella última palabra resonaba en la cabeza de esta una y otra vez como un rebote mental, el doctor que se distrajo volteando unos momentos para dar paso a las enfermeras que vestirían a la paciente no se percató que Nobume estaba por lanzarse desde la ventana y en una caída de más de 20 pisos de seguro ya no se levantaría, con un esfuerzo sobre humano el doctor junto a las enfermeras lograron detener a la futura madre que por poco y se nos iba a las puertas de San Pedro. Con unas cuantas indicaciones más el doctor la regreso a casa con severas reglas del "que si podía hacer y que no podía hacer una mujer embarazada" esta por el contrario aun no asimilaba lo que le habían dicho, la noticia había sido como un balde de agua fría para su cordura que apenas llego a casa abrió la refrigeradora para ponerse a comer sus preciadas donas acompañada de helado hasta la noche sin pensar en absolutamente nada llegando al extremo de dormirse sobre la mesa hasta el día siguiente.

Era 30 de diciembre, un día antes de celebrar año nuevo y la gente lo sabía, podía apreciar como todos empezaban a adornar los vecindarios para recibir el siguiente años y ella ahí sentada en la banca de un parque pensando en lo que haría a partir de ahí, huir parecía la mejor opción, quiero decir ¿qué otra opción había? Quedarse en Edo solo le traería pesares, sabía perfectamente que ocultar los signos de su embarazo sería inútil y para cuando su vientre le creciese ¿Qué explicaciones daría a los demás? ¿Qué quedo embarazada de un vagabundo de por ahí? ¿Quién era el padre de aquella criatura? Sería la pregunta número 1 que de seguro escucharía de los demás. Todo eso lo pensaba mientras el ocaso del sol golpeaba su rostro, pero la pregunta más importante era el "¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Gintoki?" no podía llegar así como así a la Yorosuya diciendo que estaba embarazada del permanentado, Elma y las demás de seguro la matarían pero si no se lo decía, se sentiría despreciable, Gintoki también merecía saber la verdad, fue gracioso cuando lo pensó así. Jamás imagino que quedaría embarazada o que al menos formase una familia con algún hombre; y ahora se había enterado que sería Madre de los hijos de Gintoki, debía admitir que el samuray no era para nada feo, quizás un poco flojo, desordenado, guarro, irresponsable y tonto pero… sin duda era un hombre al que respetaba mucho como guerrero y padre pues el solo verlo a diario cuidando de Kanna desde su punto de vista, le hacía parecer que Gintoki era un hombre divorciado que cuidaba de su hija dragona. Quizás solo quizás en algún momento de su vida llego a sentir algo por ese hombre y que lo que hicieron entre las sabanas si fue amor, podía jurar que en esos 5 largos años Gintoki fue el segundo hombre al que realmente abrió sus sentimientos después de Isaburo al cual consideraba como su padre y creyó que esos sentimientos eran los mismos que con Gintoki, habían pasado tanto tiempo junto que incluso se atrevía a decir que lo conocía mejor que Tohru o Elma pero… y ¿si Gintoki la rechazaría gentilmente? ¿Qué ocurriría si Gintoki no aceptara que ese niño dentro de él no era de él? O lo peor, que la aceptase por lastima, sin duda alguna ese sería el peor escenario posible que se imaginaba. Cualquier mujer hoy en día optaría por lo más fácil, abortar al niño librándose de cualquier responsabilidad pero Nobume no era ni una de esas mujerzuelas baratas de las esquinas, aquella idea ni siquiera había pasado por su mente. Y es que a pesar de lo fría que resultaba llegar a ser, Nobume criaría a su hijo aunque tuviese que hacerlo sola. Con gran pesar prosiguió a dirigirse a su hogar lentamente pensando todavía sobre lo que haría, al llegar a su departamento no hizo otra cosa que tirarse a su cama queriendo dormirse y esperar que todo fuera solo un sueño más la vida no le daría el gusto, pronto un sonido llamo a su puerta, se trataba de Hijikata quien llamaba a su nombre desde a fuera ¿quizás vendría a regañarla por no cumplir su papel como comandante del Mimawarigumi y si a si lo fuera esta no le abriría, tenía suficientes problemas como para tener que lidiar con ese adicto a la mayonesa –sé que estás ahí, abre. Tenemos que hablar en lo que respecta tu relación con el Yorosuya- solo basto esas palabras para que Nobume saltase de su cama con los ojos tan afilados como si su antiguo yo regresase ¿acaso ya sabían sobre su condición? ¿Sabían que estaba embarazada y que el padre de la criatura era Gintoki? No, Hijikata no lo descubriría tan pronto de no ser con un poco de ayuda ¿entonces qué? Puede ser que hubo algún chismoso por ahí pero también había la posibilidad de que viniesen a otra cosa, sin embargo Hijikata había mencionado algo con respecto al Yorosuya, sin importarle el motivo, estaba segura de que si Hijikata no venía solo eso significaba que esos hombres acompañándolo de seguro tenían la orden de capturarla, mirando hacia su alrededor no había ni un arma con la cual poder defenderse excepto eso…

Mientras que afuera Hijikata de un solo punta pie tumbo la puerta encontrándose con el lugar vacío –Nobume, tenemos información de que has estado trabajando con la Yorosuya en silencio- pese a sus palabras parecía que nadie saldría –no estés nerviosa, no hemos venido a hacerte daño, tan solo venimos a hablar- dicho eso una pequeña lata cayo en alguna esquina del departamento llamando la atención de todos que sin más desenfundaron sus espadas para acercarse hacia el objeto –cuidado es una tram…- a último momento Hijikata logro salir de la habitación a tiempo evitando la bomba que termino por ocasionar un pequeño incendio, para cuando Hijikata abrió los ojos pudo sentir como algo se colocaba en su espalda –si querías hablar no hubieses traído tantos hombres ¿Qué quieres?- el azabache solo levantó sus manos tranquilamente viendo de reojo que todos esos hombres estuviesen inconscientes –la verdad es que no son mis hombres, fueron mandados por orden de los superiores para capturarte, al parecer esos cretinos creen que eres alguna especie de espía que trabaja para los Joui debido a que te llevas muy bien con ese tonto del azúcar ¿estúpido no lo crees?- por supuesto que lo era, sacar conclusiones por algo como eso vaya que era estúpido –si te preguntas porque estoy aquí es para resolver todo este enrollo, iras conmigo y Kondo a encarar a esos cerdos para aclarar todo este malentendido de una buena vez, de lo contrario tendré que hacer más papeleo esta noche- Nobume solo guardo silencio declarando su respuesta con eso mientras el incendio a sus espaldas iba creciendo, Hijikata estaba por tratar de convencerla nuevamente si no fuera porque uno de esos hombres aún estaba consciente y lo peor es que cada uno de esos granujas llevaba chalecos explosivos. Tras una fuerte explosión el departamento entero quedo hecho trizas y Hijikata apenas si había salido ileso de milagro al ser Nobume su salvadora, lastimosamente le había perdido el rastro, mientras que con nuestra asesina, esta se encontraba saltando de tejado en tejado yendo hacia el único sitio seguro donde al menos podría tomar un respiro, la yorosuya

Si había alguien en quien confiar en esos momentos y en su situación era Lucoa y Gintoki. O así hubiera querido de no ser porque por su flanco izquierdo vino un misil que gracias al arma en sus manos fue capaz de re direccionarlo hacia otro lugar –ahora entiendo porque Gintoki la usa tanto- se trataba del Bokuto de madera que el permanentado siempre traía en la cintura, al parecer Gintoki lo había dejado por error en la casa de esta el día de navidad. Mirando en dirección desde donde le habían disparado pudo ver como aparecía uno de los tipos que más problemas podría traerle –ustedes los samuray sí que son buenas con esas cosas, no olvido la última vez desde que me azotaron con esa espada de madera, aunque claro que el dueño era otro- se trataba de Kamui quien en solitario la miraba desde el otro tejado con su sonrisa típica, mientras que Nobume no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a los alrededores por algún sitio donde escapar, sabía perfectamente que enfrentar al Yato en sus condiciones no solo era un peligro para ella si no también para el niño que llevaba dentro suyo, aunque se lo explicase de seguro ese sádico no le tomaría importancia –creo que ya sabes a lo que vengo, así que me ahorrarías mucho trabajo si no te resintieses y no, no he venido a matarte- a pesar de las palabras de esta Nobume aún se encontraba desconfiada sabiendo la reputación de ese sujeto –lo siento, pero tengo planes en otro sitio- dicho eso Nobume salió de ahí pensando que por lo menos podría perderlo entre las casas –veo que no me entendiste- rápidamente Kamui la había alcanzado propinándole un fuerte golpe que esta logro detener con el Bokuto, al parecer la única opción para llegar hasta la Yorosuya era derrotar a Kamui, pese a la desventaja de esta Kamui veía como la velocidad de esta aumento de golpe al punto en que lo obligo a desenfundar su paraguas para contrarrestar los tajos que su oponente enviaba, así pasaron unos buenos minutos donde ambos habían causado un destrozo por aquella zona, pese a que la distancia parecía que era una pelea reñida solo los profesionales veían como la condición de Nobume era inferior a la del Yato que solo se dedicaba a seguirle el paso a su oponente –terminemos con esto- desapareciendo de la vista de su oponente, Kamui no tuvo mejor idea de acertarle un tremendo punta pie en el estómago que levantó por los aires el cuerpo de su adversario cayendo en el duro suelo de cabeza, quizás en el pasado esa no sería una herida tan fatal pero… los ojos de Nobume se abrieron de lado a lado por el miedo, no del como estaría su cuerpo si no de su bebe, ese golpe tuvo la suficiente potencia como para romperle algunos huesos de la costilla, apenas si podía agarrar su arma para ponerse de pie, ahora se había convertido en un matar o morir. Apoyándose en el Bokuto de madera mientras tocaba su vientre, Nobume solo podía respirar tratando de recobrar el aliento, el siguiente golpe no lo contaría y su cuerpo lo sabía –me habían dicho que eras fuerte y a juzgar por tu espada creí que era cierto- Nobume palideció al escuchar esas palabras provenir de su espalda ¿en qué momento el Yato se había puesto detrás suyo? ¿así de veloces eran los de esa especie? ¿A esa clase de monstruo se enfrentó Gintoki en solitario? –pero si esto es todo lo que tienes me has decepcionado mucho- de un rápido tajo con la espada, el ataque de Nobume fallo al ser bloqueado por aquel paraguas sin mucho esfuerzo –maldición- con esas palabras el rostro de Kamui cambio a uno mucho más serio, de un golpe certero en la mejilla Nobume salió disparada contra los barandales de la azotea mientras el viento soplaba por su espalda, si caía de esa altura la muerte era lo más seguro –una caída en tu detrás o venir conmigo, tú eliges- la victoria estaba decidida, en esas condiciones apenas si le servia de calentamiento a Kamui ¿Qué otra carta podría utilizar? No podía caer presa del miedo, si no salía de ahí… Dios sabe lo que le harían a ella y a su bebe –con que esa es tu respuesta- rápidamente Kamui se abalanzo enterrando su puño en el piso al ver como su adversario lo había esquivado a tiempo, mas no le duro mucho el júbilo pues girando sobre su propio eje Kamui le conecto una fuerte patada en el rostro con tal fuerza que la mando revolcándose en el suelo a encajarse contra la pared del otro lugar de la azotea donde apenas habría los ojos, su cuerpo nuevamente fue azotado contra el muro a sus espaldas después del golpe de Kamui en su vientre provocando que esta botase sangre a chorros por su boca al sentir como sus entrañas eran aplastadas por adentro, sin perder tiempo Nobume quiso encajar el Bokuto de madera en el rostro de su enemigo más su movimiento fue lento, Kamui había detenido la estocado con la palma de su mano. Rápido como el trueno con su otro brazo, Kamui había agarrado el rostro de Nobume ejerciendo tal fuerza que enterró la cabeza de esta más de lo que ya estaba en el gran muro donde ya para finalizar de un solo pisotón le destrozo la muñeca a esta que no tuvo más opción que soltar el Bokuto de madera por la horrible lesión en su brazo mientras sentía como las fuerzas se le iban poco a poco, la vista se le nublaba y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar los ataques del Yato –(así acaba todo ehh… perdóname… no pude hacer nada)- contra las cuerdas, esta iba perdiendo la conciencia sumiéndose en el sueño eterno llamado "Muerte" (ya te vas a dar por vencida) como si se tratase de un fantasma, los ojos de Nobume se toparon con aquella figura familiar parada en un campo de flores blancas dándole la espalda –(Isaburo)- caminando lentamente hacia ese hombre sintió como el terreno donde estaba parado se habría de lado a lado generando una gran grieta que le prohibió el paso (aun no es tu hora) a paso lento aquella figura del excomandante del Mimawarigumi iba desapareciendo a la lejanía dejándola sola (todavía tienes a personas que te están esperando, no solo tu vida está en juego, también tienes otra responsabilidad en estos momentos) los ojos de Nobume poco a poco iban siendo cegados por un gran destello a la distancia mientras aquel terreno se iba destruyendo.

En la realidad, Kamui estaba por rematarla con el golpe de gracia el cual consistía en acertarle un golpe más al moribundo cuerpo de la mujer, lástima que su confianza le costó caro. Igualando la velocidad del Yato, Nobume logró esquivar el golpe en el rostro al desviar el brazo de Kamui para luego, de un certero rodillazo se lo quebrace viendo en cámara lenta la sorpresa que este se llevaba al no poder sentir su mano, sin titubeo alguno Nobume le encajo una fuerte patada en el pecho de este alejándole de ella mientras Kamui veía asombrado como su adversaria le había roto el brazo –dicen que hasta las presas más débiles se pueden volver extremadamente peligrosas cuando están arrinconadas, creo que ese es tu caso- ignorando las palabras de este, Nobume solo se limitó a agarrar nuevamente el Bokuto de madera torpemente pues los huesos de sus dedos estaban más que rotos después de todo el castigo por parte de Kamui, rompiendo un largo pedazo de tela de su ropa esta envolvía su brazo y mano para que de esta manera pudiese agarrar la espada de madera de igual manera terminando con un vendaje improvisado que por lo menos le permitía volver al combate –veraz que no soy tan fácil de matar- con esas palabras Nobume se lanzó al ataque donde Kamui contesto de igual manera, el Yato pronto sintió el enorme aumento de velocidad de la mujer, era como si pelease con otra persona con la cual ya había luchado, como si esos movimientos los hubiese visto en otra parte, cuando de repente la espada de madera aserto en el blanco azotando el cuerpo entero de Kamui siendo herido por primera vez –(es ahora o nunca)- sin perder un segundo más Nobume dio comienzo a una secuencia en cadena de veloces estocadas en contra de su adversario que no podía hacer nada por defenderse –(debo terminarlo con el siguiente ataque, de lo contrario…)- a continuación solo se pudo escuchar el desmembrar de la carne por todo el sitio, Nobume había insertado el Bokuto de madera entre las costillas de Kamui pero… de igual manera ella había sido atravesada por el paraguas mientras gruesos hilos de sangre se escapaban por la comisura de sus labios –esa forma de atacar, la simple manera en la que agarras y usas la espada es idéntica a la de ese sujeto, al parecer estuviste mucho tiempo con el señor Samuray- pese a las palabras de este Nobume iba perdiendo el conocimiento por la enorme herida en su pecho, o así lo hubiera querido hacer… de no ser por el enorme resplandor frente a ella, no, no se trataba de aquel estúpido túnel que todos afirmaban ver cuando morían, a espaldas de Kamui veía la viva imagen de los 2 únicos hombres que de alguna manera la hicieron sentir viva y que le dieron un propósito para vivir. Se trataba de Gintoki e Isaburo, a esa distancia solo podía ver las espaldas de ambos y que por más que tratase no podía alcanzar ¿acaso moriría sola en ese lugar? No podría volver a ver ese rostro nuevamente y sin querer queriendo su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos. Sin ningún tipo de jerarquía nacería despreciada desde pequeña pues como una arma la trataron y así solía ser, adoctrinada para poder cumplir cualquier misión sin pensar que por ese camino conocería aquel hombre del permanente suceso con el cual su vida cambiaria para siempre. Temiendo las acciones que Gintoki había mostrado, como monstruos todos sus amigos lo trataron considerándolo una amenaza no tardaron en actuar para asesinarlo sin más.

No obstante ella misma brindaría su amabilidad al joven pues le salvaría la vida, llevando en su alma a esa persona viviría, con un duro recorrido el transitar los uniría. Logrando convivir de aquel crudo incidente pasarían los años pero el rechazo seguiría vigente pese a sus buenas intenciones. Sin embargo hallaría personas que no le temían, fuertes dragones que a la Yorosuya se unirían, ese evento le otorgo una luz en su trayecto y seria el resplandor para un nuevo comienzo. Fue que así la comandante del Mimawarigumi, desmesurada guerrera envuelta en aquel calor, con el amor hacia ese hombre la impulso a convivir al lado de todas, acabando enemigos que se imponen en el rumbo junto a las dragonas descubrió su lugar en el mundo pues ella no frenaría ante las adversidades decidida abatirá con su espada a los rivales sin rendirse hasta acabar con todos los rivales. Majestuosa e imparable mujer que jamás va ceder así era como Gintoki la miraba y como tal debía responder, desesperadamente esta logro encajar un severo cabezazo hacia Kamui que si bien no lo hizo caer si lo pudo aturdir por una brecha pequeña de menos de un segundo, con un esfuerzo sobre humano nuevamente tomo la Katana de madera lanzándose con su último aliento de vida. Para cuando Kamui habría los ojos, quedo absorto por lo que veía, su adversaria era Nobume y eso era claro, entonces ¿Por qué estaba ese hombre en su lugar?

Pronto los ojos del Yato se abrieron bruscamente por el dolor en su pecho y aunque se tratase de solo un segundo pudo apreciar como en lugar de una espada, 2 fuertes estocadas le desgarraban el pecho con tal fuerza que lograron botarlo fuera del barandal de la azotea, Kamui podía apreciar en cámara lenta como la segunda estocada le pertenecía a ese samuray de cabellera plateada que junto a Nobume con un grito de guerra lograron llevarlo a esos extremos, sin embargo Kamui no iba a caer tan fácilmente, por la experiencia en los combates Kamui sostuvo la espada entre sus manos imposibilitando que su adversario retirase el sable de su pecho para que así este pueda llevársela consigo al gran abismo más nunca espero que Nobume, voluntariamente saltase con el de la azotea ¿Quién rayos haría eso? se trataba de una altura de más de 30 pisos donde ambos resultarían con heridas letales, siendo el un Yato podría sobrevivir pero una simple humana… lo que Kamui no sabía era que había despertado algo mucho más peligroso que toda la raza Yato en modo Berserker, y ese algo estaba por averiguar. A una velocidad sobre humana Nobume empezó a correr sobre la pared del gran edificio usando cada paso como impulso para impedir que Kamui lograse zafarse de la estocada en su pecho –perdiste por una única razón… me hiciste enojar- apenas escucho eso, ambos cayeron al suelo pesadamente generando un gran escándalo por todo el lugar, Kamui yacía inconsciente tirado en un camión de frutas debido a su negligencia al Heber subestimado a su oponente mientras que Nobume yacía colgada de su brazo en un barandal, no hacía falta decir que ese brazo estaba más que roto con los huesos que se le salían por el musculo, lo único que quería era dormir pero el enorme brillo a la distancia pego fuerte en sus ojos, se trataba del sol anunciándose por las montañas, cayendo al suelo de rodillas se dispuso a caminar lentamente con la meta fijada, la Yorosuya no podía estar tan lejos ahora, apoyándose en el Bokuto daba uno que otro paso tambaleándose mientras resistía todo lo que podía para dar un paso más hasta que por fin… los ojos de esta se llenaron de esperanzas al visualizar el hogar de la Yorosuya a solo unas cuadras, la alegría fue tanta que no se había dado cuenta de la persona a su espalda –tan cerca… pero tan lejos… hola Nobume- pronto la esperanzas de esta desaparecieron al oír esas palabras a su espalda, podía sentir como la desesperación nuevamente se apoderaba de ella –pasaba por aquí y me encontré con el tonto de mi yerno inconsciente ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?- velozmente Nobume mando un tajo limpio topándose con nada más que "Nada" su espada solo había cortado el vacío -¿adónde crees que estas apuntando?- pronto el cuerpo de Nobume cayo pesadamente de rodillas mientras sentía como las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desaparecían, mirando su cuerpo veía como esta estaba perforada por varias lanzas en todo su cuerpo con el gran milagro que ni una de esas le había tocado el vientre pero aun así eso no dejaba de ser letal. Levantando la vista lo único que logro alcanzar a ver fue a Gintoki caminando hacia la dirección contraria de ella, a esa distancia quizás la escucharía por algún grito de auxilio pero… por más que tratase de gritar su garganta ya no respondía, una de esas lanzas le había perforado los pulmones y con ello su garganta –es una pena, estas tan cerca de tu única salvación aunque dudo mucho que logres alcanzarlo- sin importarle aquellas palabras Nobume daba cada paso pese a sus heridas con la ilusión de alcanzar a Gintoki pero… pronto todo el mundo empezaba a verse extraño, veía como todo el lugar se ponía al revés, para cuando se había dado cuenta, su cabeza había sido sersionada por el Bokuto de madera que el extraño había alzado –Gin… Chan…- con esas últimas palabras la vida de esta se apagó lentamente mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente ante Sougo que solo veía como el cuerpo sin cabeza de Nobume aún seguía caminando con los brazos extendidos –que mal por ti, hubieras llegado muy lejos- dicho y hecho este paso a irse de ahí no sin antes chasquear los dedos para que varios hombres apareciesen y limpiasen la escena del crimen

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Eso había sido todo lo que Kamui relato, más lo último tan solo lo pensó Sougo al recordar lo que paso en la madrugada de ese día, pronto todos empezaron a pensar sobre la situación más nunca se dieron cuenta del estado catatónico en el que se encontraba Gintoki mirando a su única amiga muerta frente a él, Sougo quien se percató de ello supo que solo hacía falta un pequeño empujón para destrozar la cordura de Gintoki y que mejor cosa que lo que pensaba en esos momentos, con solo voltear su rostro en una dirección unos hombres de negro arrojaron un objeto que quedo insertado frente a Gintoki junto a la cabeza de Nobume, se trataba de su propio Bokuto bañado en sangre seca, no hacía falta decir que aquella arma había sido la responsable de haberle quitado la vida a Nobume, su propia espada había dado fin a la única mujer que creyó en el desde un principio, con las manos temblando, Gintoki no pudo evitar aferrarse a los restos de su querida amiga observando con detenimientos las facciones de esta mientras la envolvía en sus brazos oprimiéndola delicadamente contra su pecho enterrando su rostro en la larga cabellera de esta, aunque los demás no lo viesen, Gintoki no hacia otra cosa más que pedir perdón una y otra vez mientras derramaba lágrimas en silencio sosteniendo a la única amiga que creyó en el, que jamás lo abandono pese a que todos le dieron la espalda, quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero el nudo en la garganta se lo impedía, tan solo podía llorar descontroladamente sobre sus restos de rodillas maldiciéndose a si mismo por involucrarla en todo esto sin embargo… los ideales por los que había estado luchando hasta ahora cambiaron drásticamente, ahora se había vuelto personal, con todo el dolor desaparecido, pudo ponerse de pie dando media vuelta hasta encontrar un lugar adecuado donde poner a reposar la cabeza de Nobume, incluso muerta Gintoki podía apreciar el rostro tranquilo de esta –te prometo que regresaremos a casa, solo espera… por favor- todo mundo pese a no saber lo que sucedía no pudieron evitar parar la discusión por la muerte de Nobume a manos de Sougo y es que a pesar de a nadie la gustase pensaban dejar ir a Gintoki mas nunca esperaron lo siguiente, caminando en solitario, Gintoki se posiciono frente a todos mientras en su brazo sostenía su sable de madera apuntando hacia ellos –lárgate, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí, arreglaremos las cosas otro día, vete a curarte esas heridas antes de que mueras- fueron la última advertencia de Umibouzu hacia un samuray que aún seguía blandiendo la espada -¿quieres continuar? A pesar de todas tus heridas- Sarutobi solo veía como la vista de Gintoki ahora estaba fijada en todos y no solo en Sougo –Gin San…- como si se tratase de susurros Shinpachi no podía ver a su antiguo amigo con ojo de no ser un asesino pero… -huye de aquí, si te quedas solo harás que te maten- la voz de aquella mujer le pertenecía a Sarutobi, ya estaba harta de jugar a la buena muchacha y por fin se había dado cuenta de al menos una parte de la verdad, aquel hombre que se ganó su corazón jamás haría algo que arriesgase la vida de las personas, ese no era el Gintoki que conocía –es posible que si me enfrente a ustedes muera y mi cuerpo sea destrozado… pero, si no hago nada al respecto… entonces. ¡Sera mi alma la que rompa en mil pedazos!- desapareciendo de la vista de los demás, su objetivo no salía de sus ojos, para cuando Sougo se dio cuenta, tenía a sus espaldas a un peligroso hombre a punto de cortarle la garganta de un limpio movimiento mientras el trueno a sus espaldas resaltaba el único ojo escarlata en su rostro como si se tratase de un demonio come cadáveres.


	13. LO BUENO ES MEJOR EN PEQUEÑAS CANTIDADES

LO BUENO ES MEJOR EN PEQUEÑAS CANTIDADES (CALIDAD ANTES QUE CANTIDAD)

Afortunadamente Hijikata junto a Umibouzu habían logrado detener el mortal tajo del peli plateado, todos miraban confiadamente como Umibouzu lo remataria en pleno aire pero… pronto el terror se apodero de todo por lo que veían, el cuerpo calcinado y magullado de Gintoki estaba cubierto por extrañas marcas moradas como si de tatuajes se tratase y lo peor era que aquel tremendo estoque del Bokuto de madera había obligado al viejo Yato a usar toda su fuerza para detenerlo pese a que contaba con la ayuda de Hijikata quien se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias, no conforme con que detuvieran su ataque Gintoki giro sobre su propio eje propinándole a Umibouzu una segunda estocada con más fuerza al girar con tal velocidad que el cuerpo de su enemigo fuera azotado con el piso impresionando a los demás. Obviamente ninguno de los presentes se iba a quedar quieto, rápidamente un filo venia por la espalda de Gintoki quien lo freno a tiempo utilizando solo sus dientes, sostenía el frio acero en su boca mirando con desprecio hacia Takasugi quien lucía un rostro de estar complacido de poder zanjar las cosas que dejaron pendientes en el pasado, Shinpachi aprovecho la situación viniendo por arriba más su fría mirada le duro poco debido al fuerte agarre que sintió en su garganta, sin remordimiento alguno Gintoki había destrozado la garganta de su antiguo compañero para luego azotarlo con tal fuerza que el suelo se había destrozado. Pronto todos lo atacaron queriendo frenarlo en ese instante pero… de un solo batir con su brazo, Gintoki se cargó a todos mandándolos a estrellarse o revolcarse contra el suelo, lo había logrado con solo fuerza pura similar a las de los Yato mas ese movimiento le había abierto la guardia donde Umibouzu le conecto un poderoso su puño que atravesaría a cualquiera pero… el Yato fue recibido de la misma manera al sentir como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al ver como el golpe de Gintoki también le había acertado, lo raro era que solo el cuerpo del Yato había salido volando -¿Qué es esto? De pronto tanto su fuerza como su velocidad incrementaron, es como si me enfrentase nuevamente a Hosen- la sorpresa le duro poco pues Gintoki ya estaba en su delante con espada lista para atravesarlo mas Kouka lo salvo de una posible muerte al golpear con su paraguas a su adversario mandándolo lejos contra algunas columnas –te diste cuenta ¿verdad?- Umibouzu solo asintió viendo como a la lejanía Gintoki salía de entre los escombros como si ese golpe no significase nada –sí, no tienes que repetírmelo- poniéndose junto a su esposa los 2 cambiaron de expresión, al parecer lucharían en pareja contra Gintoki –no acaparen la diversión, quien mate a ese tonto seré yo- saliendo velozmente Takasugi se adelantó hacia Gintoki blandiendo su Katana que al solo agitarla contra su enemigo esta paro en seco pues Gintoki la había detenido entre sus manos pese a que su sangre se escurría como el agua -¡Takasugi!- viniendo a tiempo Katsura había salvado a su compañero de una posible muerte debido a la corrosión de la sangre del peli plateado –no es normal que haga eso ¿no?- todos miraban como de alguna manera la sangre de Gintoki ahora era como el veneno –aquí viene- dicho eso Gintoki desapareció de la vista de todos mientras Kondo miraba a todos lados por donde vendría el ataque más pronto sus ojos miraron algo rocoso, para cuando se había dado cuenta ya era muy tarde, ni siquiera había sentido en que momento Gintoki lo había dejado mordiendo el suelo para luego pasar a su siguiente presa –tranquilízate estúpido- Hijikata quien salió al rescate de su comandante solo recibió un golpe en el abdomen que no pudo ver venir vomitando grandes cantidades de sangre en el proceso, la velocidad misma de Gintoki era monstruosa para esos momentos. Katsura y Takasugi quienes venían por detrás junto al par de Yatos les costaba el poder seguir los movimientos del peli plata, el solo bloquear los ataques de este castigaba los músculos de todos y para sumar la dificultad debían evitar a toda costa esa sangre que salía de Gintoki, el solo tocarlo parecía que podría matarlos pues iba mucho más que un simple veneno. La primera de las víctimas fue Umibouzu quien por distraerse un momento por la seguridad de su esposa recibió una estocada en el hombro que si bien no lo tumbo iba acompañado de sangre con veneno, sin miedo alguno el Yato encajo su puño dentro del rostro de Gintoki estampándolo contra el suelo brutalmente. Todo mundo pensó que se había terminado pero… de un poderoso contra ataque Gintoki se engancho al brazo del Yato con tal presión que lo termino destruyendo, Umibouzu preso de la sorpresa no veía venir el azote de la espada contra su rostro que por suerte su esposa nuevamente había bloqueado salvo por un detalle, el ataque nunca había ido dirigido hacia el Yato macho, en lugar de eso. Los fríos ojos de Gintoki se posicionaron sobre Kouka quien lejos de intimidarse había aceptado el desafío de este, valiéndose solamente de sus puños Kouka golpeaba y golpeaba a su oponente; notando como no podría superarla en combate cuerpo a cuerpo Gintoki ideo por otro plan -¿Qué pretendes?- como si se tratase de una bestia, Gintoki saltaba de lado en lado con tal agilidad y velocidad que apenas unos pocos podían ver los movimientos de este –arriba- tarde fue el grito de advertencia de Kondo que Kouka no pudo ver venir el tremendo azote de Gintoki con su Bokuto que le dio de lleno en todo el rostro mandándola contra el suelo para sorpresa de todos al ver como la más fuerte de los Yato había caído frente a un simple humano, la rabia de Umibouzu no se hizo esperar que carente de toda piedad inserto su único brazo disponible en el rostro de Gintoki mas este contrataco de la misma manera aunque lastimosamente varias espadas se encajaron en su espalda al ser Shinpachi y los demás quienes tomaron ventaja en esa pequeña brecha de tiempo -¡ahora!- dando la señal, Sakamoto había sacado una tremenda arma semi automática que con solo una ráfaga podría dejar hueco incluso hasta la coraza tan dura, presionando el gatillo una lluvia de balas se avecinaba sobre un maltrecho hombre mientras que todos se ponían a cubiertos pero… lejos de huir o acobardarse Gintoki tomo una espada de su espalda para ponerse a hacer lo imposible…

Con gran velocidad y manejo de las Katana Gintoki iba reflejando cada bala de munición que el arma disparaba en su contra con el pequeño detalle que una que otra se le escapaba. Al terminar la ráfaga de balas Sakamoto respiraba agitado por como tuvo que sostener esa arma para tener el blanco fijado y hacer que cada bala cuente… aunque de entre todo esa humo una bota negra se encajó en su rostro estampándolo contra el suelo mismo, se trataba de Gintoki quien respiraba agitadamente con ambas manos ensangrentadas al usarlas a tal velocidad, no tuvo tiempo ni de respirar cuando otro poderoso puño iba por su derecha –tu suerte acabo cuando lo atacaste a el- confiada por lo debilitado que estaba, Mutsu se disponía a dar fin a lo que había comenzado pero… caro le saldría el subestimar la tenacidad del samuray que carente de emociones le había conectado un rodillazo en todo el rostro que la desconcertó por completo por la brutal fuerza que había recibido en todo el rostro, el castigo para la Yato por interferir no termino por ahí pues con uno de sus brazos Gintoki le había agarrado el rostro dispuesto a estamparlo contra el suelo más Takasugi no se lo permitiría que en conjunto con Shinpachi estaban por tajadear al peli plata que, inteligentemente puso el cuerpo de Mutsu como escudo logrando disuadir el ataque de Shinpachi pero Takasugi prosiguió con el corte solo para darse cuenta de su error, lo único que había atravesado fue la capa de esa mujer, dándose cuenta muy tarde cuando el Bokuto de madera se encajó en su hombro más este lo sujetaría para impedirle a Gintoki retirarla mientras Shinpachi venia por el lado izquierdo de este hiriéndole de gravedad al cortar con su espada en la espalda de Gintoki pensando que eso lo derrumbaría más Shinpachi no sabía en lo que se había metido. Tan solo había logrado llamar la atención de ese demonio que sin importarle quien fuese, lo atacaría como al resto, pese a que Takasugi sostenía el arma de este no pudo con la increíble fuerza que Gintoki ejecuto al sacarle el Bokuto de su cuerpo dispuesto a cortar a Shinpachi que en un acto de defenderse puso su espada como escudo esperando parar el ataque pero… el miedo inundo su interior al ver como aquel pedazo de madera cortaba su espada y piel como si fuese cualquier pedazo de carne, los gritos de dolor de este no se hicieron esperar pues el corte en su pecho no había sido limpio debido a que la espada de madera le había serruchado el pecho con todo y musculo. Gintoki solo lo miraba como este se revolcaba de dolor y se disponía a atravesarle por completo para darle fin si no fuera porque pronto dos piernas se encajaron en sus costillas al mismo tiempo con tal fuerza que lo hicieron dar vueltas en pleno aire dándole la oportunidad a Kamui de atinarle varios golpes consecutivos que ni Gintoki pudo bloquear dejándolo absorto por breves momentos, momentos donde Kouka aprovecho para seguir con la cadena de ataques enterrando su rodilla en el estómago de este con tal severidad que Gintoki juraría sentir sus órganos salirse por las múltiples aberturas de su caja torácica mas los motivos por los que luchaba no eran tan vagos como antes, pensando que lo acabaría en el siguiente movimiento Kouka se disponía a hacerlo pedazos más la improvisación de Gintoki lo salvo al echar tierra en los ojos de esta quien solo quedo cegada para ser agarrada por la pierna y ser cruelmente azotada contra el suelo una y otra vez para ser soltada contra los demás como distracción en lo que Gintoki se recuperaba.

Así estaban las cosas, pese a que todos atacaban a matar Gintoki no cedía ni por un milímetro pese a la desventaja mientras Sougo miraba con detenimiento como todo sucedía, por meros momentos este sintió el verdadero terror ¿y si Gintoki le ganase a todos? Había esa posibilidad por cómo iban las cosas el permanentado tenía una pequeña posibilidad de poder vencer, al fin y al cabo si quería que algo se hiciera bien tenías que hacerlo tú mismo. Mientras ambos bandos yacían combatiendo, Gintoki tuvo que parar debido a los misiles que venían en su contra obligándolo a retroceder, para cuando se dio cuenta tenia a milímetros la espada de Sougo cerca de su corazón, a continuación solo se escuchó el sonido de las espadas chocando, la ira de Gintoki había tocado su punto álgido y no contendría con ese maldito. Por lo contrario Sougo estaba con una amplia sonrisa, poder rematarlo sería demasiado sencillo, en lugar de observar todos se abalanzaron contra un solitario Gintoki que saltaba de lugar en lugar mientras bloqueaba y atacaba a la vez. Pese al incremento que tuvo gracias a aquellas extrañas marcas su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite pero apenas si había logrado herir a uno que otro de esos monstruos.

Así que debía apostarlo todo o nada en su siguiente movimiento, sabía que no podía matarlos a todos pero… si al menos podría llevarse a ese cabron del sádico consigo sería más que suficiente, todos vieron como la guardia entera de Gintoki quedo por los suelos, estaba abierto a cualquier herida y eso lo quiso aprovechar Shinpachi quien junto a Kamui se disponían a terminar ese enfrentamiento… pero en lugar de que Gintoki saliese volando, eran ellos 2 quienes habían sido golpeados a una tremenda velocidad que para cuando se dieron cuenta sus cuerpos llenos de magulladuras estaba besando el suelo a excepción de Kamui quien había resistido el impacto pero Shinpachi no; Mutsu y Kouka fueron las siguientes en atacar al lado de Hijikata y Takasugi que sin misericordia alguna fueron cortados en "X" por aquel pedazo de madera del cual salía humo debido a la gran velocidad con la cual cortaba el aire para poder herir el cuerpo de sus oponentes. Gintoki en lo profundo agradecía el haber aprendido una de las tantas técnicas de Lucoa aunque claro que no tenían punto de comparación con la de la dragona que si quería podría destruir una civilización con eso, la técnica era simple y consistía en cortar el mismo aire generando un ataque imperceptible para el ojo humano o siquiera para que el cuerpo reaccionase a tiempo. Era una técnica que debía conllevar gran esfuerzo y debido a que Gintoki jamás la entreno o perfecciono tenía sus debilidades como la del agotamiento extremo, el sobre esfuerzo humano de sus pulmones que eran clave para la ejecución de la técnica pues los músculos exigían mayor cantidad de oxígeno para mover la espada a tal velocidad pero lo más peligroso era que debido al daño en el cuerpo de este, esa técnica solo podría usarla una vez más antes de que su brazo entero saliese desprendido de su cuerpo por como lo usaba negligentemente, y sabía perfectamente con quien hacer el ultimo corte. Los demás alrededor estaban incrédulos por lo que veían, Sougo que se quedaba sin escudos humanos parecía disfrutar el espectáculo y es que su plan iba según lo previsto. Mientras Gintoki se concentraba en atacar se había olvidado por completo de Sarutobi quien empezaba a curar a los heridos, estaba tan concentrado que Sougo vio como los cuerpos de Mutsu y Katsura caían al suelo repentinamente por varios cortes en el cuerpo. Ahora era su turno de enfrentar a la bestia y por cómo estaba Gintoki el dolor no estaba tan lejos. Poniéndose a la defensiva Sougo solo desviaba o defendía las estocadas y azotes que su oponente hacia mientras evitaba la sangre de este, poco o nada le sirvió porque Gintoki, harto de los juegos de este logro encajarle su puño en la mandíbula de este mientras el grotesco Crack de los huesos de este sonaban, no conforme con eso Gintoki lo agarro de su pierna y estamparlo duramente contra el suelo percatándose que a sus costados tanto Mutsu como Kouka le apuntaban con sus armas pero… la sonrisa en Gintoki se hizo presente, abriendo las piernas y apoyándose en su Bokuto pudo proporcionarles una patada a cada una sin dejar de mirar a Sougo que en un acto de desesperación intento salir de ahí lográndolo con éxito debido a que Kamui había llegado a su rescate poniendo toda su fuerza en el siguiente golpe pero en lugar de que Gintoki retrocediese contraataco de la misma manera donde ambos chocaron sus puños con tal fuerza que terminaron por levantar levemente la tierra en sus pies… sin embargo el que más lo había sentido había sido Gintoki que arriesgando todo en ese ataque había perdido el brazo izquierdo que salió volando por los cielos ante la sonrisa engreída de Kamui por haber logrado ese logro, más lo que no sabía era que aunque su brazos no había sido desmembrado sin duda había resultado fracturado, esa confianza fue su perdición al recibir una estocada en su cabeza que a pesar de la fuerza ejercida no le atravesó el cráneo pero sí pudo casi nockearlo, Sougo trago duro al ver que a Gintoki no le importaba ser mutilado con tal de que muriese, esa clase de hombres sin duda eran peligrosos. Para fortuna suya Takasugi no se había dado por vencido pues la espada que había perforado a Gintoki por su espalda le pertenecía, ignorando el dolor Gintoki quiso contraatacar pero… pronto varias armas lo atravesaron como si se tratase de un muñeco, no podía creer como todos estaban ilesos después de la brutal golpiza que les había dado a cada uno, volteando su rostro vio como Sarutobi lloraba amargamente al ser ella quien había curado a todos con esa extraña medicina en sus manos, tuvo que salir de su sorpresa debido al intenso dolor que le provocaban sus heridas donde cada uno de sus adversarios le retorcían las heridas, no podía sentir nada, tan solo murmuras diciéndole que su lucha era inútil, que se detuviese o cualquier tontería para que desistiese de su objetivo que aunque no pareciese, detrás de ese rostro de sorpresa e incertidumbre se ocultaba uno lleno de satisfacción al verlo nuevamente tal y como hace 5 años, al borde de la derrota de los que alguna vez llamo amigos, estaba por tirar la toalla, su cuerpo hace mucho que había roto su límite y el había abusado de ese privilegio pero ni aun así había logrado tocar a ese mocoso que se burlaba en su cara, estaba por perder la conciencia si no fuera por aquella imagen oscura de Nobume, al ser decapitada por esa basura. Pronto una oleada de recuerdos lo golpeo en la mente al preguntarse porque hacia todo eso ¿Qué más pudo hacer? fue rechazado sin saber lo que ha pasado con el alma destruida por el sufrimiento. Sin ser culpable de aquellas acusaciones malditas y la implacable soledad que fuerte se precipita. Debió vivir la indiferencia de los seres que amaba cuando menos lo esperaba; la confusión y la dolencia que provoco el rechazo, que descoloca su vivir dejando su alma en pedazos. Fue tan escaso el amor que tuvo en su amarga infancia entre duras circunstancias que mermaron su confianza; tras defenderse del ataque de un enemigo mayor despertaría su poder y causaría terror, para Edo y sus amigos era un monstruo peligroso que debía morir antes que causara más destrozos… pero una luz de esperanza, de su salvadora… le inclino la balanza a última hora, solos entre las olas de la vida que avanza logro escapar con la templanza de volver a comenzar.

Quiso utilizar su fuerza para ayudar a los humanos que sufrían por la adversidad, luchando sin descansar elimino la maldad más esto hizo que sus compañeros lo temieran aún más. Tratado al igual que un monstruo abominable fue víctima de una acusación del cual no es culpable, indigna soledad que lo acompaño y le suturo el corazón herido en la oscura tempestad donde se creyó perdido… apareció ella, una Dragona muy bella, una luz que entre sus sombras con firmeza destella. Nunca había conocido seres que no lo temieran y que lo amasen como era "Amistad sincera" Fue así que al final pudo vivir al lado de los suyos, demonio blanco que lleva sus pecados con orgullo tatuados en su alma y que jamás verán caer pues su inmensa fuerza no se inclinara hasta vencer. Lamentablemente debió sufrir el encuentro de todos sus antiguos camaradas, una hipotética acción que no dio paso a palabras y separarse de sus amigas luchando por su venganza pero de repente llegaría una presencia extraña. Uno de los clanes más poderosos con pura maldad, poderosos y hambrientos de su sangre y muerte mas no pensaron toparse con tamaña rivalidad, pero él es el pináculo de la humanidad. Todos los presentes sufrieron la humillación y la derrota en las manos de este fuerte contendor pues ni siquiera Umibouzu pudo contra su invencible orgullo que mantiene firme, fuerte e imbatible; después de haber sufrido en soledad por tanto tiempo pudo conocer amigas y formar un sentimiento de fraternidad que crece más entre cada aventura sin saber que dentro de su ser esta guardado un gran poder que ha destrozado todos sus demonios y calmaron sus tormentos. Fue así que sin querer aquellas marcas oscuras en su cuerpo se esparcieron a tal grado que parecían escrituras imposibles de leer, aquel leve impulso fue más que suficiente para despertarlo nuevamente inundado de una profunda adrenalina que borro todo dolor de su cuerpo solo para ese momento, con un poderoso grito de guerra hacia los cielos se abalanzo con todo y armas incrustadas en su cuerpo con el único fin de dar fin a esa basura en su frente, nadie podía creer que aun en esas circunstancias las ganas de matar de Gintoki jamás desaparecieron, por lo contrario solo crecieron más y más hasta el punto donde ya no le importaba morir. Incrédulamente Shinpachi creyó que una segunda estocada en el cuerpo de Gintoki bastaría para acabar con el pero ese fue su más grande error, al retirar su espada de él, fue más que suficiente para que Gintoki tuviese una pisca de aire en sus pulmones dándole la fuerza necesaria para sostener su Bokuto una última vez y ejecutar un corte limpio y conciso que termino por destruir las armas que habían estado incrustadas en su cuerpo ante la mirada incrédula de todos que para cuando reaccionaron ya era muy tarde. Solo un tajo, un tajo y Gintoki partiría por la mitad a Sougo… pero… como si se tratase de un fantasma…

Gintoki titubeo en el último momento por la imagen frente a la persona a espaldas de Sougo, tiempo que Sougo aprovecho para incrustarle su Katana en el corazón de este devolviéndolo a la dura realidad sintiendo como el frio metal en su pecho le quitaba la poca fuerza que le quedaba, desesperadamente, Gintoki quiso acabar con eso si no fuera porque un brazo perforo su pecho llegando a sujetar su corazón deteniéndolo en el último momento antes que su Bokuto impactase contra Sougo –Kagu… ra- con su último aliento pudo ver aquella cabellera bermellón mirándolo con los mismos ojos fríos que le dirigió la última que vez que se vieron, seguidamente se escuchó como si un globo se reventase, Kagura había destrozado el corazón de Gintoki con sus propias manos –nadie toca a mi esposo- fríamente esta retiro su brazo cubierto de sangre y pedazos del corazón de este que cayó de espaldas cerrando los ojos lentamente al sentir como el frio dominaba su cuerpo.

Shiroyasha había caído, y los cielos lo sabían. Pronto no solo la lluvia hacia acto de presencia, también lo hicieron los truenos y relámpagos por todo el cielo mientras que la sangre abandonaba lo que parecía ser un cadáver en el suelo, todos miraban como se había vuelto a repetir lo mismo que hace 5 años pero… no contento con matarlo, Sougo quería quemar el cuerpo de ser necesario, así lo hubiese hecho de no ser por la intromisión de aquel niño que había venido junto a Kagura –si no hubiera sido por Kazuya, no hubiese podido llegar a tiempo- Kouka solo se sorprendió al oír que Kazuya había ido por Kagura cuando todo se puso mal, al parecer el niño no era tan tonto como parecía –aun no, el aun podría regresar de los muertos- fue el comentario de Kamui quien apuntaba el cuerpo del samuray tirado en el suelo hasta que Kazuya se lo impidió, Kouka quien se percató del comportamiento de su ñeto no pudo estar más feliz –entonces que te parece que sea Kazuya el que termine con todo esto ¿te parece bien Kagura?- la mencionada estaba por objetar, no permitiría que su hijo estuviese implicado en un asesinato pero… los pasos de Kazuya la callaron, el pequeño solo miraba como el cuerpo de aquel sujeto estaba envuelto en sangre y demás mugre solo por haber intentado cumplir con lo único que él y nadie pudo –Papá ¿tu amas a mamá?. La simple pregunta de este desconcertó a todos, nadie sabía el porqué de esa pregunta salvo una sola persona, Umibouzu puede que no haya sido un buen padre ni con Kagura ni con Kamui pero lo que sus ojos veían era más que obvio porque después de todo lo había experimentado de primera mano, Kazuya tenía los mismo ojos que Kamui poseía aquel día en el que Kouka supuestamente había fallecido –¡cuidado!- tarde fue su advertencia donde Sougo volteado en dirección de Umibouzu solo para sentir un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago que le había sacado todo el aire en esa fracción de segundo más corta que un parpadeo, Sougo pudo ver como un brazo yacía cayendo por los suelos, para cuando había recobrado la conciencia podía ver como Kazuya le había clavado su sombrilla sobre su brazo derecho desmembrándoselo en el proceso para sorpresa de todos que no creían lo que veían. Kazuya había atacado a su padre como si se tratase de algún extraño. Respondiendo rápidamente, antes de que Kazuya fuera a por su cuello Sougo le inserto su pierna en el pecho de su hijo mandándolo a volar contra el cielo para caer pesadamente contra el suelo a un lado de Gintoki mientras se paraba poco a poco. Sougo por otra parte estaba absorto por lo que había pasado, Kazuya lo había despojado de uno de sus brazos, no solo si no Kagura estaba anonadada por la acción de su hijo. Parecía como si la historia se repitiese dentro de su familia, donde cada uno de los padres perdía un brazo a manos de sus hijos. Mientras todos prestaban ayuda a Sougo, inconscientemente Gintoki miraba como Kazuya intentaba pararse del suelo pese al dolor en su estómago por el fuerte golpe en sus entrañas, quería ayudarlo pero… ¿Qué podría hacer en sus condiciones?

Ya no le quedaban fuerzas y estaba a solo pasos de la muerte ¿Qué le diría a Tohru y las demás? De hecho, no podría decirles nada, de todas formas moriría en ese lugar y no había nadie quien lo ayudase. Internamente odiaba esa parte, nuevamente se había enfrentado a su pasado pero solo para morder el suelo, no importaba cuanto se esforzase aún seguía siendo aquel hombre mediocre que no pudo defender a su familia ni a sus amigos, presa del miedo en su inconsciente sintió como una mano se posicionaba en su hombro -¿Cuánto tiempo?- esa voz, no podía ser verdad ¿o sí? Para cuando miro en su detrás vio la viva imagen de Utsuro, aquel ser que una vez intento destruir el planeta al hacerlo explotar por el gran nivel de Altana que poseía por el solo propósito de dar fin a su existencia -¿Qué haces aquí? se supone que estás muerto- Gintoki no lo podía creer, Utsuro seguía vivo y al parecer solo él podía verlo –me tratas así después de lo que hice por ti, vaya que eres un desconsiderado- los ojos de Gintoki se inundaron de duda y sorpresa al oír eso –veo que no te has dado cuenta, pero solo diré que sin mí, tu hace mucho que hubieras muerto. Como aquel día donde quedaste al borde de la muerte en un callejón lleno de basura- pronto todo empezaba a encajar, Gintoki no era estúpido, sabía que una de las cualidades de ese monstruo era la regeneración –entonces tu… me mantuviste vivo todo este tiempo ¿pero cómo?- Utsuro solo rio por lo bajo estando tranquilo –yo nunca deje de existir, lo que tu espada atravesó ese día no fue más que un caparazón, sin que te dieses cuenta una parte de mí se introdujo en tu cuerpo por una de las tantas heridas que tenías, fue así que fui creciendo y madurando dentro de ti esperando la oportunidad perfecta para tomar tu cuerpo- ante tal declaración Gintoki trago duro, había tenido un parasito todos estos años y ni cuenta se había dado –lastimosamente falle, todo la energía que había acumulado tuve que usarla para sanar tus heridas aquel día, de lo contrario yo también hubiese muerto- Gintoki no podía retener la información, Utsuro había estado viviendo dentro suyo todo este tiempo y ahora se presentaba así como así –si tanto te interesaba obtener un nuevo cuerpo, pudiste haber tomado el mío ¿entonces porque mantenerme vivo? Debió ser muy sencillo para ti abandonar un cuerpo débil y buscar otro como la de los Yato- tenía que haber una explicación para las acciones de Utsuro, no por nada lo hubiese salvado –créeme que mi primera opción al verte herido fue irme de tu cuerpo, muerto ya no me serbias pero… para cuando lo intente ya era muy tarde, había pasado tanto tiempo pegado a ti que mis células se habían combinado contigo, como si formase un nuevo ser, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que tomar tu cuerpo había sido una decisión estúpida. Para empeorar mi situación, cuando intente tomar tu mente esas extrañas bacterias me lo impidieron, esas toxinas son algo que ni mi renegación podría curar, me pregunte muchos días como algo que ni yo puedo sanar tú lo podías soportar como si se tratase de un simple refriado. Te lo pondré así de sencillo, si tu mueres yo muero- Gintoki solo miraba con un poco de duda por cómo se habían tornado las cosas –estas diciéndome que fuiste tú el que me mantuvo con vida todo este tiempo mientras estabas encerrado en mi cuerpo tratando de apoderarte de mi mente pero que desafortunadamente no pudiste lograr gracias a que tengo algún parasito que te restringe de esa zona y que te mantiene a raya ¿verdad?- Utsuro solo asintió amigablemente –suena más estúpido cuando lo digo yo- Utsuro estaba por perder la paciencia –de verdad que quisiera matarte en este momento, pero si no lo hago yo lo harán tus heridas, al parecer mi regeneración en estos momentos no es capaz de hacer todo el trabajo- Gintoki solo trago duro ante lo que oía –a no ser que me dejes libre como en aquella ocasión- las pupilas del peli plata se abrieron de par en par –no te alteres, ya mencione que no puedo escapar de tu cuerpo y aunque lo hiciese ambos moriríamos al instante, pero soy el único que puede salvarte en estos momentos, Tohru y las demás no podrán llegar antes de que nos desangremos- la serenidad ahora era dueña del rostro de Gintoki, los juegos se habían acabado –en aquella ocasión fui capaz de curar tus heridas gracias a que quedaste inconsciente sin control absoluto tanto de tu cerebro como tu corazón. Solías ser un humano corriente como cualquiera pero aquel día cambiaste tu senda, no obstante yo me trasladaría a tu cuerpo y un gran poder dentro nuestro emergería. Logre escapar de aquel lugar pero muy pronto extraños síntomas me causarían agobio, aquel vil virus que invadió toda mi persona, una enfermedad peligrosa en tu interior ahora brota. Si no hago lo mismo en unos nosotros estaremos junto a Nobume en los campos Elíseos- esas simples palabras bastaron para que Gintoki tomase el riesgo, si dejarse tomar por un demonio le daría la fuerza necesaria para sujetar la espada entonces así seria. Seria buscado por llevar a ese ser oscuro mas no importa lo que haga pues ya no tenía futuro… ya no era el mismo, se había convertido en una bestia. Formaría una alianza con el monstruo que acarreaba, usaría su fortaleza por el bien de nuevos tiempos; fornido guerrero un antihéroe perfecto. Utsuro era oscuridad, él era destrucción, una vida extraterrestre que mataba sin compasión, tanta fuerza abismal que portaba en su interior nadie lograba hacerle frente no hay comparación, solo pura maldad demostraba en acción un demonio despiadado esa era su definición, todos miedos sentirán ya no existe salvación todos perecerán ante su abominable determinación –si lo que dices es cierto, supongo que no hay más opción- como si se tratase de niebla oscura, la visión de Gintoki empezaba a oscurecerse mientras miraba como Utsuro caminaba por su lado a lo que parecía ser una destellante luz como si se tratase del final de algún túnel, no pudiendo resistir más Gintoki cayo dentro de su subconsciente

Mientras que en la realidad, Kagura había logrado parar el sangrado de su esposo gracias a un torniquete de último momento mientras los demás miraban a Kazuya extraño y desconforme por lo que había hecho, claro que Takasugi y alguno que otro no le importo en lo más mínimo esos asuntos -¿debes tener una buena explicación para haber hecho eso Kazuya?- el niño solo escupió la sangre de sus labios mirando atentamente la mirada fría de su abuela que le exigía una buena explicación junto a su abuelo que yacía en la misma posición, los demás solo parecían espectadores como si se tratase de un espectáculo, internamente se lamentaba el no haber apuntado a la garganta de su padre, mirando a su lado solo pudo ver el cuerpo de aquel hombre, si hubiera llegado unos segundos antes… no… no era el momento de lamentarse –aparátate niño- Takasugi hablo y apunto su Katana en dirección del cuerpo solo para ser interceptado por el paraguas del Yato más joven –mocoso- a Takasugi no le importaba si ese niño era familiar de esos monstruos pero si le apuntaba debía tener muchas agallas –ya basta Takasugi- pronto el tuerto sintió como Katsura lo apuntaba desde su espalda dándole una advertencia –parece que todo se salió de control- fue el comentario burlón de Kamui viendo todo como si se tratase de un buen chiste. Mutsu y Sakamoto solo estaban parados sin hacer nada a excepción del último que solo miraba con pena ajena el estado tan lamentable de su compañero, quizás solo quizás querría al menos enterrarlo dignamente, lo mismo había pensado Katsura. Rápidamente varios hombres llegaron, al parecer se trataba del Shinsengumi y el Mimawarigumi los cuales había solicitado Hijikata desde hace rato –se tardaron demasiado- Kondo mando a curar a los heridos pero… -todos ustedes, córtenle la cabeza a ese sujeto- Kondo sudo frio por aquella orden tan despiadada ¿Qué más podría querer? Gintoki ya había muerto, no hacía falta decir que Katsura junto a Sakamoto no lo tomaron muy bien esas palabras, puede que esa basura la cual yacía tirada en el suelo no tenía valor alguno pero para ellos… había sido un buen amigo en el pasado y no permitirían que profanasen el cuerpo más de lo que ya estaba, Katsura no podría mirar a los ojos a Tohru si les entregase la cabeza de Gintoki como disculpas, antes de que estos 2 intentasen algo, los hombres que fueron a por la cabeza de Shiroyasha fueron brutalmente golpeados en el rostro a tal grado que salieron despedidos como balas contra los muros -¿Qué crees que haces jovencito?- la paciencia de Kouka había tocado su clímax –yo no vine para luchar con mi familia, pero dejare algo muy claro- mirando desafiantemente a todos no le importo si tuviese que enfrentarse a sus abuelos o padres para completar la tarea de Gintoki –sea quien sea, si quieren tocar a este hombre. Lo harán por encima de mí- rápidamente Kamui ya estaba a su espalda mientras sonreía felizmente por la iniciativa de su sobrino, de alguna manera le hacía recordar a él en su juventud cuando se unió al Harusame –muy buenas palabras pero… - agarrando el hombro de Kazuya con fuerza se disponía a dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe en la nuca –careces de la fuerza necesaria para respaldarlas- increíblemente fue Kamui quien resulto golpeado al sentir como el cuerpo de Kazuya le había acertado un punta pie en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder, no terminando ahí, Kazuya ya estaba a milímetros de conectar un buen golpe en el rostro de su tío con su paraguas si no fuera porque Kouka intervino, de un solo movimiento había destrozado el arma de su nieto para darle un golpe en la espalda del pequeño tumbándolo al suelo alertando a Kagura por la forma en que golpearon a su hijo, se notaba que Kazuya había sentido mucho dolor en un solo ataque –ya basta de juegos ¿Cómo puedes querer defender al hombre que arruino la vida de tu madre? ¿es que no piensas en otras personas que no seas tú?- a simple vista parecerían simples palabras pero para Kazuya fue la gota que derramo el vaso, años de haber actuado como un buen nieto e hijo solo para complacer a su familia había acumulado un gran rencor que ahora estaba desatado por la hipocresía de aquellos que afirmaban defender la felicidad de su madre, no, eso no podría llamarse felicidad, en ese momento más corto que un segundo, justo antes de que la pierna de Kouka destrozase el cráneo del peli plateado, Kouka sintió un dolor punzante en su vientre percatándose a tiempo de que su atacante era su nieto quien la había embestido con aquel Bokuto de madera mas no sirvió de mucho pues la experiencia de la Yato mayor fue más que suficiente para salir de ese aprieto logrando zafarse fácilmente de la embestida topándose con algo que la repugno por dentro, frente a sus ojos yacía su nieto adoptando una postura de esgrima sujetando fuertemente el Bokuto de madera entre sus manos mientras su cabello laceo se rebelaba dando forma ondulados rizo rebeldes bermellón –suelta esa arma jovencito- pese a la orden de su abuela Kazuya le apunto con esta –no importa quien, así seas tú o el mismo demonio. Quien quiera que se atreva a pararse dentro del territorio de esta espada lo aplastare- con palabras determinadas parecía que Kazuya había apostado todo en esos momentos, por leve que parezca Hijikata, Katsura, Takasugi y cualquier otro que usara la espada sintió empatía por Kazuya ¿Quién iba a decir que un Yato abandonaría su paraguas por un pedazo de madera? Sea cual sea la respuesta Kazuya parecía más un samuray que un Yato

Umibouzu que había estado ajeno a la situación no podía decir que estaba orgulloso de esas palabras pero… después de tanto tiempo, podía sentir como el júbilo y entusiasmo renacía dentro de su nieto, le hacía sentir feliz de alguna manera más cuando se dio cuenta, pudo ver como su esposa estaba por estallar en cólera y así lo hizo. Estaba a solo milímetros de golpear a su nieto en el rostro pensando que con eso lo devolvería en sí pero… pronto un terror la inundo desde adentro al sentir una presencia vaga venir del cadáver de aquel sujeto, solo vasto un segundo donde parpadeo para llevarse la sorpresa que frente a ella ya no estaba Kazuya y mucho menos Gintoki. Todo el mundo solo quedo en completo silencio por la persona que tenían delante de ellos, parado en los restos de aquella estructura yacía Kazuya siendo cargado como costal por un sujeto completamente ajeno a los que los demás creyeron haber vencido

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, lleno sus pulmones con aquel néctar del cual había olvidado como se sentía, podía sentir nuevamente el poder mover sus articulaciones, escuchar el latir de su corazón, sentir como las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban su rostro nuevamente, el alma de Utsuro se había llenado de paz tanto así que incluso ignoro la situación en la que se encontraba. Solo vasto voltear su rostro para ver el pánico en los rostros de todos esos sujetos, era como si estuviesen viendo a un fantasma y es que así parecía ser. Sougo y los demás estaban seguros de haber escuchado reventar el corazón de Gintoki en las manos de Kagura, pese a todo ese daño Gintoki yacía parado ahí como si nada con todas sus heridas sanadas y con aquella espeluznante sonrisa carente de emociones –es que acaso es inmortal- Sougo no daba créditos a lo que veía, nadie podría sobrevivir a esa clase de heridas en el cuerpo y mucho menos un simple humano, ni siquiera un Yato en plena forma podría sobrevivir a eso pero… frente a todos estaba la prueba viviente o más bien una pesadilla –ya es suficiente Gintoki, ya has demostrado tu punto. No tienes que seguir con esto- sumándose a la conversación, Tsukuyo venia caminando con ayuda de Kyuubei y Otae solo para toparse con todo el lugar hecho añicos. Todos creyeron que desistiría, aun si sus heridas se hubiesen cerrados sabían que contra todos las posibilidades de Gintoki eran nulas, lastimosamente ya no era así, intentando convencerlo, Tsukuyo intento acercársele para persuadirlo de que desistiera y se fuese pero la espada de Takasugi la detuvo en el acto –no me importa las diferencias entre ustedes 2 pero no creas que me quedare quieta al ver como lo matan- su mirada afilada de la mujer había vuelto más se dio cuenta que en ningún momento Takasugi le devolvió el gesto, pronto se dio cuenta como todos alrededor tomaban sus armas… sin embargo, había algo diferente en cada uno de los presentes, las manos de todos temblaban, sus rostros sudaban mientras apretaban los dientes tratando de contener el pavor que tenían en esos momentos -¿de verdad crees que ese hombre aun es Gintoki?- los ojos de Tsukuyo se llevaron la sorpresa ¿Quién más podría ser? No entendía por qué todos actuaban de esa manera ¿quizás por la sorpresa del regreso de un hombre sin corazón? No, la respuesta era clara si uno se fijaba bien, poniendo más atención Tsukuyo obtuvo la misma reacción que todos mientras su cuerpo se congelaba en su sitio –no puede ser…- frente a ellos se encontraba un viejo enemigo que pensaron se había quedado en el pasado como un viejo recuerdo –veo que ya se dieron cuenta- pronto todos sudaron frio al ver como aquel monstruo probaba su brazo al balancear cuidadosamente el Bokuto e madera como todo un experto en el manejo de las Katana mientras Kazuya despertaba -¿Dónde? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- el pequeño solo veía como el mundo estaba de cabezas, percatándose en como su cuerpo tenia ligeros calambres en sus articulaciones –ya despertaste, lo hiciste muy bien para ser un niño- Kagura quien pese a saber contra que se enfrentaba se abalanzo contra el cuerpo de Gintoki en un ataque esperando rescatar a su hijo de las garras de ese demonio más su ataque nunca conecto, como si se tratase de una cámara lenta, su golpe había sido detenido con suma facilidad –imposible- todo mundo quedo absorto por como en vez de bloquear o esquivar, el cuerpo de Gintoki había recibido el impacto de frente pero… no mostraba síntomas de dolor o algún tipo de lesión, tan solo aquella Sonrisa tranquila ajena al del líder de la Yorosuya. Furiosamente Kagura intento dar otro golpe más su padre se lo impidió al sujetarla y apartarla lejos de el.

Kazuya no podía creer lo que había visto, ese sujeto había recibido un puñetazo con toda la fuerza de su madre y ni se había inmutado pero, había algo extraño en el señor samuray –agradezco que compraras tiempo para regenerarme pero ya es tiempo que ellos y yo resolvamos esto como adultos- Kazuya quería objetar pero la sonrisa de aquel hombre lo lleno de tranquilidad, como si le dijese que todo estaría bien, que podría dejárselo en sus manos –está bien, pero a cambio, quiero que tenga esto. Lo encontré entre los tesoros de mi abuelo, pensaba utilizarlo para este momento pero creo que usted le dar un mejor uso que yo- Utsuro no podía contener la emoción de poder blandir nuevamente su espada, la cual le había sido arrebatada el día de su derrota. Sin más Kazuya decidió marcharse del lugar, sabia cuando podía representar una carga y cuando era su pelea pero en esos momentos había hecho más que suficientes –que oportuno, las cabezas de todas las personas que se me opusieron están aquí, quizás debería agradecérselos pero eso sería muy incómodo estando en este cuerpo- Umibouzu lo cayo al dispararle en el rostro más su disparo fue bloqueado por este –quizás una explicación nos vendría bien en estos momentos Utsuro- esta vez fue Hijikata quien apunto su espada en contra de este –queremos escuchar lo que tenga que decir, depende de lo que diga será un placer teñirlo de rojo- viendo como todos le daban la razón –aquí no hay nada que explicar, en un combate las palabras sobran ¿verdad Kouka?- la mencionada solo trago duro al sentir como la atención de ese monstruo reposaba en ella –Mamá ¿de qué está hablando?- Kamui veía como la respiración de su madre se aceleró hasta el punto en que podría ahogarse en su propia respiración más fue sacado de su preocupación por escuchar la voz de mando de Utsuro –hace 5 años, mientras estaba recuperándome dentro de este cuerpo, pude sentir la rara presencia de un ser muy similar a mí. Que había nacido de la altana de algún planeta, que conocía la soledad también que podría llamarla amiga, en aquel entonces tu también debiste haberlo sentido- Kouka recuperaba el control de sí misma pero no dejaba de temblar por tener a ese hombre en su delante mientras se reia de todos –¿nunca se preguntaron porque este cuerpo ataco a muerte a esa mujer?- pronto los recuerdos de todos volvieron hace 5 años cuando un Gintoki fuera de control había atacado a Kouka durante la noche casi matándola de no ser por la intervención de todos –entonces fuiste tú…- esta vez había sido Shinpachi que como si se tratase de un golpe duro, había asimilado la situación –es difícil explicar incluso para mí, pero basado en mi experiencia puedo decir libremente que cuando 2 sujetos hechos a partir de la altana se encuentras no pueden evitar redimirse a sus más bajos instintos, en mi caso no pude evitar querer matarla aquella noche, lo mismo debió sucederte- Kouka solo bajo la cabeza afirmando las palabras de Utsuro, no podía negar que cuando había llegado a la tierra para conocer a los amigos de su hija, ciertas tendencias homicidas le habían nacido en contra de Gintoki, no pudiendo explicar el porqué, supuso que se trataba de los celos de una madre al ver como su hija vivía bajo el mismo techo que un hombre mayor. Jamás imagino que se debería a los genes de su especie al ver a otro de su misma categoría –sí, ese es el mismo rostro que vi aquella noche, con razón se me hizo extraño cuando te vi después de 5 años, pensé que el tiempo te ablando… pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba totalmente equivocada, siempre estuviste cerca y lo peor es que nadie se dio cuenta- Utsuro solo rio por lo bajo, era cierto que nadie lo había descubierto, ni siquiera esas poderosas dragonas asimilaron que algo estaba dentro de Gintoki –basta de charla, hace unos momentos querían decapitar este cuerpo, ahora es nuestro turno de devolverles el favor- a punto de atacar, se detuvo en el último instante al ver como 2 personas salían de entre todos con la vista perdida hacia el -2 voluntarios, y parece ser que son los primeros en mi lista- Shinpachi y Kagura estaban en shock después de haber escuchado toda la verdad, si lo que decía Utsuro era cierto, significaba que Gintoki era inocente, que todo el odio hacia él, todo el daño y castigo que le habían causado fue en vano. Gintoki jamás los abandono ni en las peores crisis, pero ellos no supieron corresponder a todo el afecto que el samuray les había otorgado; le habían escupido en su cara al marcharse y abandonarlo aquel día entre la lluvia justo como hoy. Ellos 2 no eran los únicos frustrados pues todos los presentes lucían iguales, se sentían basuras por como habían tratado a su amigo, hasta que recordaron quien había sido el que inicio el rumor de la supuesta locura de Gintoki, lentamente todos miraron hacia Sougo –tu… tu nos dijiste, me dijiste que Gin Chan se había vuelto loco, que el había sido el asesino de mi madre- Sougo por su parte solo guardo silencio ante la acusación de Kagura -¿y que no fue así? Tu madre casi murió aquella noche de no ser por mí- rápidamente fue silenciado por Hijikata que le encajo su puño en el rostro de este –nos mentiste a todos. Nos hicistes creer que había sido Gintoki quien había querido matar a Kouka, te aprovechasteis de la situación y la usaste a tu favor, la pregunta es ¿Por qué? Que ganabas con mentir de esa manera- el rostro de Hijikata lucia sombrío, Sougo sabía que lo que diría dependería mucho si quería conservar su otra extremidad pero… la respuesta era tan obvia que incluso todos la veían, Kagura, lentamente se tocaba el vientre asqueada por todo lo que en su cabeza rebotaba –tu objetivo nunca fue salvar a mi madre, tan solo querías quedarte con Kagura pero para eso necesitabas deshacerte del señor samuray. Cuando tuviste la oportunidad no se te ocurrió otra cosa mejor que inculparlo, así podrías acercarte a mi hermana y consolarla ¿verdad?- Sougo solo gruño por lo bajo al oír como Kamui había contado lo que en resumen había hecho –nos manipulaste haciéndonos creer que Gintoki era nuestro enemigo solo por… ¿Kagura?- Umibouzu no podía creer lo que había escuchado, todo había sido una treta para acercarse a su hija y ellos habían caído en la trampa –y sí así fuera ¿Qué planeas hacer? ¿Matarme? Lo dudo mucho, no puedo imaginar cuando el buen tío Kamui le diga a su sobrino que asesino a su padre solo por una mentira- sin reacción alguna la cabeza de Sougo quedo insertada contra el suelo al ser Shinpachi el culpable –no, matarte no sería suficiente, al contrario. Sería algo muy piadoso concederte lo que quieres, ni toda una tortura nos devolverá al Gin San que abandonamos aquel día- las palabras de Shinpachi estaban cargadas de pena, y no solo el, Kagura había roto en llanto cayendo de rodillas mientras se sujetaba el vientre con ira, por haber sido utilizado vilmente para satisfacer a Sougo ¿Qué había pasado con ella? ¿Cuándo perdió el camino? Fue ahí cuando los recuerdos de su antigua yo llegaron a su mente, cuando era más joven tuvo lo que todos llamarían el "primer amor" y ese alguien para Kagura había sido Gintoki. Nunca se lamentó por tener esos sentimientos hacia el permanentado, de hecho pasaba las noches junto a Sadaharu soñando en como seria formar una familia al lado de Gintoki, lo que toda niña soñaría con su príncipe azul, sus sueños y esperanzas ahora solo eran parte del polvo, sin duda alguna no fueron más que un simple sueño pues con la llagada de su madre sintió como empezaba a distanciarse de Gintoki al tener que mudarse viéndolo casi algunos días a la semana hasta que sucedió aquel fatídico día donde sin compasión alguna había atravesado el corazón de su primer amor dándole muerte con sus propias manos, con razón todos esos años al lado de Sougo no fueron más que amargos recuerdos que intento disfrazar de dulces alegrías, con la llegada de Kazuya pensó que todo mejoraría pero… estaba completamente equivocada, las cosas empeoraron y casi nunca veía a su marido, de vez en cuando pensaba en que Gintoki jamás le hubiera hecho eso, que ese tonto del permanentado estaría con ella aun en la pobreza arreglándoselas como podía. Pero ya era muy tarde para haberse dado cuenta de su error, ahora comprendía las palabras de esa mujer llamada Lucoa. Gintoki jamás perdió aquel día, los únicos que salieron perdiendo fueron ellos

Sin excepción alguna todos sintieron vergüenza por como habían actuado hasta ahora injustamente con Gintoki incluso Takasugi quien indirectamente había ayudado a realizar todo eso, después de todo era el padrino de Kazuya y aunque no estuviese a favor de nadie, dejarse manipular por aquel mocoso había sido un golpe bajo para su orgullo –que alegría que todos se diesen cuenta de su error pero…- rápidamente y sin compasión alguna Utsuro se tajeado a medio escuadrón del Shinsengumi y el Mimawarigumi como si nada frente a los ojos atónitos de todos, ninguno pudo ver las estocadas que ese monstruo con el cuerpo de Gintoki realizo, solo Kouka quien estaba casi al nivel de este –creo que me excedí un poco, todavía no estoy acostumbrado a este cuerpo, así que tendrán que disculparme si les arranco una pierna o brazo por accidente- la imagen de Utsuro era evidente, ese ya no era Gintoki, sino aquel monstruo que por poco y destruía la tierra. Tomando la sangre de la hoja de su Katana Utsuro no tardo en adquirir su viejo peinado al pasarse su cabello con la mano cubierta de sangre para atrás mientras veía su nueva figura en la hoja de la espada –iré al grano, él tipo que en estos momentos está durmiendo, no siente empatía por ustedes, de hecho, creo que ya no siente nada por ustedes, la débil llama que poseía el alumno de Yoshida Shouyou fue apagada cuando asesinaron a esa mujer- pronto todos estuvieron en seco al recordar a Nobume y como Gintoki había actuado al verla –a decir verdad esa muchacha me caía bien, así que no esperen compasión de nosotros 2 pero no se preocupen, no morirán tan fácilmente- rápidamente en menos de un pestañeo, el Bokuto de madera estaba insertado en el vientre de Tsukuyo, nadie pudo ver venir el mortal tajo de Utsuro, era muy diferente a como lo habían enfrentado en el pasado, sin miedo alguno Katsura se lanzó al contrataque solo para recibir un gran corte en la espalda dejándolo en el suelo debido a la profundidad de la herida, no siendo el único con cuentas pendientes Takasugi se unió al combate y pese a que demostraba una buena técnica en la esgrima Utsuro fue superior a este que sin muchos problemas le asesto varios cortes en su estómago y hombros, Sakamoto solo disparaba en cadena varios disparos pero la velocidad monstruosa de su oponente superaba a la de sus balas –apártate- sigilosamente Mutsu se había colocado detrás de Utsuro asestándole una tremenda patada en el cuello de este pensado que le había causado algo de daño –ustedes los Yato siempre tan orgullosos de su fuerza, si tan solo supieran que la niña con la que vivo es más fuerte que ustedes- desconcertándola con esas palabras Mustu sintió como el pedazo de madera le rompía el brazo de un solo azote mandándola contra algunos pilares donde intento pararse nuevamente solo para ser pisoteada con tal fuerza que casi sentía perder la conciencia -¿Quién te dio permiso de dormir?- incrustándole el Bokuto de madera Mutsu volvió a la realidad donde rápidamente le agarro el pie mientras Kamui venia por atrás listo para desencadenar una ráfaga de golpes consecutivos si no fuera porque Utsuro pateo el cuerpo de Mutsu aventándoselo donde sin tregua alguna corto a ambos en "x" con ambas espadas en sus brazos incapacitando a ambos Yatos debido a la letalidad de las heridas –maldito, me asegurare de que abandones ese cuerpo- Umibouzu sin querer queriendo había entrado en su modo Berzerker, muy similar a cuando Kamui y Kagura perdían el control sobre su sangre pero… al parecer no fue suficiente, sin demora alguna, solo vasto un golpe en el pecho para destrozarles las costillas por completo, así todos fueron cayendo, parecía que nadie estaba a la altura de Utsuro, su velocidad monstruosa y el manejo con la espada eran algo fuera de ese mundo, y pues con tanto tiempo estando dentro del cuerpo de Gintoki observando en silencio a aquellos seres capaces de trascender dimensiones, destruir civilizaciones enteras, con un poder que desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza se podía aprender algo, no paso una noche en la que no se ponía a estudiar el movimiento, la respiración, la forma de caminar, la forma en como Vivian y actuaban. Donde lleno de esos conocimientos le había otorgado una nueva perspectiva de la vida, una nueva noción de cómo usar sus habilidades al máximo, traspasando sus límites y es que aunque no pudiese superar o siquiera alcanzar a las dragonas, los humanos o los Yato estaban por debajo de él. Incluso llego a sentir admiración hacia esos seres que convivían entre humanos, ahora era hora de mostrar los resultados de toda su investigación y perfección de su cuerpo, se había dejado llevar por el momento que no se había fijado que en menos de un minuto había derrotado cruelmente a sus oponentes imponiendo su dominio se alzó con creces mostrando habilidades en todo su esplendor. Brutalmente origino el máximo terror pues es un sanguinario ente indomable, desencadenando una inmensa ferocidad ninguno tendrá salida ninguno se salvara. Por su bienestar, por la sed de matar, unidos lucharan contra toda tempestad, juntos sin titubear por una propia justicia siempre va avanzar siendo esa la manera de cumplir con su labor superando lo obstáculos que se encuentren en el trayecto… los extinguiremos porque ellos eran uno.

Sin piedad con su poder siniestro acaba a los rivales borrando todo impedimento sacudiendo fuertemente el suelo se encargara la bestia creada por la tierra. Solo en su frente yacía una agotada Kouka junto a su hija mirándolo desafiantes –supongo que no mantuve mi palabra, así que en compensación les arrancare la cabeza igual que hicieron con aquella mujer, alégrense, morirán sin dolor alguno- acercándose hacia madre e hija, Kouka no pudo evitar sentir temor por ese sujeto que las miraba con superioridad con toda la razón del mundo, jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien capaz de pelear a ese nivel, ni siquiera Umibouzu o Hosen en su juventud podrían compararse al monstruo en su delante –Kagura, te daré tiempo- la mencionada solo palideció con aquellas palabras y antes de que contestase recibió una bofetada en el rostro que la devolvió en sí, sus ojos antes concentrados en el enemigo ahora yacían sobre todos sus amigos y compañeros caídos, ninguno estaba en condiciones de pelear pues Utsuro los había masacrado sin dudar a cada uno de ellos, ni siquiera su padre o Takasugi habían podido frente a los ataques de su adversario, incluso Kamui yacía inconsciente en un charco de sangre, era como si se tratase de una pesadilla.

Utsuro solo podía regocijarse por su nuevo poder, tal destreza y técnica no lo hubiera podido conseguir de no ser por aquellas dragonas a las que estuvo analizando todo este tiempo, estaba tan seguro de su victoria, que no se había dado cuenta cuando su vista se nublo de improviso –pero que…- dando unos pasos hacia atrás cayo de rodillas al sentir como perdía la movilidad del cuerpo, al ver fijamente sus manos pudo darse cuenta que aquellas extrañas marcas moradas iban creciendo cada vez más y más –maldición, sin la conciencia de la otra parte el virus no tiene control, a este paso se irá extendiendo hasta cubrir por completo este cuerpo- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como en su delante ya tenía a esas 2 mujeres a punto de conectarle un golpe, rápidamente tomo ambas armas y se defendió como pudo, mientras que Kouka y Kagura habían notado el comportamiento extraño de este desde hace unos momentos, quizás esa sería la única oportunidad que tendrían –(ingenuas, las matare antes de que pierda el control sobre este cuerpo)- arrojándose a una velocidad monstruosa estaba por cortar en 2 a Kagura pero… su ataque se detuvo en seco, no por la interrupción de Kouka, sino por la intromisión de Shinpachi que aun con aquella herida en el cuello tuvo la suficiente fuerza para bloquear aquel ataque a tiempo –Gin San se pondría triste si algo te pasara- con esas últimas palabras Utsuro quiso acertarle un golpe con el Bokuto de no ser por Umibouzu que pese a no tener ambos brazos, había sacrificado su pierna izquierda con tal de detener el tajo de la espada –si no hago algo…- sin perder tiempo una fuerza sobre humana se puso detrás de Utsuro sosteniéndolo por la espalda –no te habrás olvidado de mi ¿cierto?- era Kamui quien había sujetado fuertemente al adversario junto a todos inmovilizándolo por completo, pese a que los superaba con creces en cuento a fuerza y habilidad, el tener que mantener el control del cuerpo para detener el avance del virus y el tener que lidiar con esos insectos se le complicaba a cada segundo, podía sentir como poco a poco Gintoki iba despertando –todavía no, solo un poco más, de un solo movimiento partiré en 2 a todos- queriendo realizar el tajo el cuerpo de Gintoki quedo en seco mientras Utsuro miraba a sus espaldas como aquel ser que creyó haber asesinado lo sujetaba por atrás –ya has causado demasiado daño a mi alumno, Utsuro- era Yoshida Shouyou, en aquel segundo, antes de recibir todo el daño. Utsuro solo pensó en como aquella personalidad entre todas sus facetas que había creado dentro de su conciencia se mantenía firma en detenerlo, como en aquella ocasión donde de no ser por el habría acabado con Gintoki. Ahora nuevamente se interponía en su camino y para pesar suyo ambas mujeres le habían acertado un poderoso ataque en el estómago mandándolo por los aires abriéndole las heridas que recién se habían cerrado… había perdido, nuevamente por aquel mismo sujeto que tanto tiempo creyó haber olvidado… Yoshida Shouyou… sin duda tendría que hablar con ese hombre cuando lo encontrase entre los recuerdos de Gintoki

Todos pensaron que por fin se había acabado, que las cosas regresarían a como era antes, que el gran malentendido se había resuelto y ahora solo bastaba redimirse ante Gintoki por todo lo que le hicieron pasar mientras buscaban la manera de sacar a ese monstruo de su interior. Parecía ser un final feliz y es que Kagura y Shinpachi no podrían pedir otra cosa más que recuperar al viejo Gin San mientras la gran mayoría se reunía alrededor del cuerpo de Gintoki para ayudar a reanimarlo pero lamentablemente los problemas estaban por empezar

–¿Gin Chan?- esa simple palabras bastaron para que todos mirasen en dirección de donde yacían aquellas extrañas que habían estado acompañando a Gintoki desde la mañana, de entre todos los presentes solo uno, solo uno se percató del grave problema en el que se encontraban Kagura y su madre. Las cuencas de los ojos de Katsura por poco y explotan al ver a la distancia a Tohru y las demás observando en silencio y con los ojos vacíos como todos reían y charlaban amenamente alrededor del cuerpo moribundo de Gintoki y eso, desde la perspectiva de Elma y las demás, les hizo creer que estaban celebrando el haber humillado y casi matado a Gintoki mientras se burlaban alrededor de este ¿pero cuánto tiempo estaban ahí paradas? Katsura no lo entendía, tratándose de Lucoa y las demás ellas no dejarían que tocasen ni un pelo a Gintoki sea quien sea… entonces… eso significaba que habían llegado recién solo para ver como golpeaban salvajemente a Gintoki en el último instante –todos apártense de ahí- rápidamente Katsura volteo hacia el que los advirtió, se trataba de Takasugi, al parecer estaba al tanto del peligro que representaban aquellas mujeres o al menos sabia de lo que era capaz la más menor del grupo, dicha advertencia nadie la entendió ¿había otro peligro? Sin demora alguna, el enorme pingüino Elizabeth se encargó de cargar a Katsura y a los que pudiese alejándolos del cuerpo moribundo de Gintoki mientras la tripulación del Kiheitai ayudaba en la evacuación de los que podían, incluso Hijikata se encargó de apartar a los que pudo de ahí al recordar a los monstruos que conformaban el Yorosuya, para cuando los pusieron a salvo los reclamos por parte de estos en especial los de Kagura y Shinpachi no se hicieron faltar pues reclamaron de que debían a atender a Gintoki antes de que algo malo pasase pero… fue callada por una cachetada en la mejilla por parte de Hijikata que la miraba tan frio como nunca antes pensó en su vida, claro que Umibouzu y Kouka no iban a permitir que golpeasen a su hija delante de ellos pero Kondo se interpuso entre su camino mirándolos de la misma manera parándolos en seco –no tienes ningún derecho a reclamar el querer estar al lado de ese tonto, tu más que nadie sabes que no lo mereces… aunque no sea quien para hablar, el solo ver tu actitud me repugna- las palabras habían sido frías pero ciertas, pronto todos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba Gintoki siendo rodeado por las dragonas que solo podían ver como la sangre cubría el cuerpo

La única cuerda de las integrantes era Lucoa que por primera vez en su vida tenia abierto de par en par los ojos que siempre llevaba cerrados mirando con horror como habían maltratado a Gintoki de esa manera tan brutal, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y sin más se desparramaron sobre todo su bello rostro mirando con impotencia como la vida de Gintoki se apagaba frente a ella, ahora lo entendía todo, no fue su negligencia la que le impidió despedirse de Shouta en el pasado, ella sabía que el pequeño mago moriría en cuestión de días pero… nunca se presentó, no quería verlo morir postrado en una cama donde ni siquiera se acordaría de ella, sin embargo ahora le tocaba pagar la cuenta al tener que ver morir a Gintoki. Pese a todos sus esfuerzos su magia no podía cerrar las heridas de Gintoki, era como si el cuerpo del peli plateado se lo negase a pesar de lo herido que estaba, no hubo un momento en su vida donde no se sintiese más frustrada que ahora, se suponía que ella había sido una Ex-Diosa teniendo un poder casi ilimitado pero nada de eso serbia ahora, ni con todos sus conocimientos sobre medicina podía hacer que el estado de Gintoki mejorase, inútilmente trato de poner la cabeza de este en su regazo pero con solo tocar gentilmente el rostro de Gintoki fue suficiente estímulo para que una gran cantidad de sangre saliese de la boca de este mientras manchaba el rostro desesperado de Lucoa que poco a poco miraba como su mano estaba teñida por la sangre de un ser querido,

Elma y Tohru solo miraban en Shock con sus ojos carentes de vida como el gran agujero en el pecho de Gintoki mostraba su corazón, este ya no latía mas, no pudiendo sentir otra cosa que no sea desesperación, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo ambas tenían miedo de dejar escuchar los latidos de su ser amado sin que pudieran hacer nada, con un poco de esperanzas miraron a Lucoa esperando que la mayor las confortara de alguna manera al curar a Gintoki pero… solo pudieron toparse con la imagen de una pobre mujer destrozada llorando amargamente sobre el rostro de su amado suplicando en silencio que todo se solucionase

Kanna… Kanna no podía ni siquiera romper en llanto por lo que sus ojos le mostraban, tan solo era una niña y a pesar de ello le había tocado ver como las entrañas colgaban del estómago de su figura paterna, su condición de Dragón ni siquiera la había preparado para afrontar aquella imagen tan cruel que de seguro se quedaría grabado en su memoria por el resto de su vida, ya había perdido a Kobayashi, no quería perder también a Gintoki, no de esa manera. Ni siquiera Kazuya quien montaba en el lomo de Sadaharu podía creer lo que veía, habían asesinado a Gintoki, se maldecía internamente de haberlo dejado solo contra todos ellos, pero en esos momentos sabía que si alguien podría ayudar al samuray eran esas extrañas mujeres

Mientras tanto la lluvia había aumentado a tal punto en que había cubierto todo Edo como si fuese un diluvio. Las dragonas habían caído presa del pánico que ni se dieron cuenta que habían sido rodeadas con más de un millar de hombres y Amantos armados hasta los dientes apuntándoles contra todo tipo de armas tecnológicas, Hijikata y los demás ni siquiera sabían de donde habían salido tantos hombre y porque apuntaban a la Yorosuya hasta que un ave mensajera se poco en el hombro de Kondo, leyendo rápidamente, Hijikata mordió con fuerza su cigarrillo ante tal orden del Shogun, con solo verlo a los ojos Kagura sintió como su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento –quieren matar al jefe ¿verdad?- esta vez fue Sougo quien ya se había anticipado a esas órdenes, Shinpachi estuvo por cerrarle la boca de no ser porque pronto vieron como todos esos amantos se disponían a dar caza a la Yorosuya completa pero las simples palabras de Takasugi los detuvieron en ese preciso momento –estamos perdidos- fueron las palabras del samuray tuerto que empezó a reírse descontroladamente mirando como aquellas bestias despertarían en menos de un segundo, no podía estar más agradecido de poder ver ese esplendido poder nuevamente. Todos sudaron frio por la sombría expresión de Takasugi, sabían que era un demente pero… ¿perder la cabeza en un momento como ese? No, el único que lo entendía era Katsura quien miraba el suelo con impotencia, sabiendo de ante mano lo aterrador que podrían llegar a ser la Yorosuya si uno de sus integrantes llegase a ser lastimado.

Sorpresivamente varios amantos de descomunal tamaño se abalanzaron sobre sus presas riendo de oreja a oreja al solo tener que matar a esas mocosas, puede que algunos de ellos sintiera pavor al escuchar que el trabajo consistía en matar a Shiroyasha pero… nadie les dijo que el ya estaría muerto para esos momentos… sin embargo, olvidaron mencionarles solo una cosa… lo que sucedió a continuación dejo pasmado a todo mundo, aquellos extraterrestres de descomunal tamaño habían explotado en pedazos con solo tocar a sus objetivos que ni se molestaron en voltear para ver el grotesco espectáculo que causaban sin siquiera darse cuenta, la preocupación de Umibouzu junto a los demás desapareció con ese acto ¿Quién diablos eran esas mocosas? ¿De verdad eran humanas? Sin más tuvieron que salir de su sorpresa por ver como 2 de esas mujeres se paraba mientras una de ellas agarraba un tridente en sus manos –son solo 2 mujeres, a por ellas- pese a ver visto el asesinato de sus compañeros, la mayoría de amantos creyó que fue Shiroyasha quien lo hizo, nunca tuvieron en cuenta a las mujeres pero ese fue su mayor error, pronto la cabeza de un centenar de soldados salieron rodando por los suelos mientras de sus cuellos salpicaba aquel liquido de carmesí que no tardo en regarse por todo el suelo ¿el culpable? Había sido Elma quien con solo agitar su tridente pudo decapitar sin mayores problemas a una buena parte de todos los soldados, algunos que otros retrocedieron por lo que veían frente a ellos –vámonos de aquí…- pronto varios amantos empezaron a retirarse de ahí pero… torpemente tropezaron en el suelo solo para darse cuenta con horror como sus pierna habían sido arrancadas sin que pudieran hacer nadas, antes de que siquiera pudiesen gritar de dolor los cuerpos de estos reventaron por doquier mientras en el centro yacía Tohru teniendo en su mano la extremidad de alguno de los cadáveres –no se queden ahí, disparen los tanques, todo el armamento de ser necesario- sin tener que escuchar la orden, todo los cañones del ejercito empezaron a disparar al cielo munición explosiva en dirección de esas 2. Desde el otro lado, Kagura intento meterse en la confrontación pero fue detenida por su padre quien sin más la jalo del brazo para salir de ahí junto a todos, caso contrario quedarían envueltos en el fuego cruzado, los Amantos reían asegurando ya la victoria, ni siquiera el bunker de seguridad más fuerte de la tierra quedaría intacto después de todo ese bombardeo, aquellas bombas eran mayormente usadas para limpiar zonas en cuarentena pero si con esos mataban a esos monstruos dispararían hasta la última granada. La felicidad les duro poco pues vieron asombrados como aquella rubia con cola de lagarto levantaba su mano en dirección al cielo donde sin más apretó su mano generando un gran círculo mágico que cubrió todo el cielo que termino por tragarse toda la munición disparadas en su contra, lentamente el circulo se hizo más pequeño hasta posarse en la mano de Tohru generando una luz brillante que vendría a ser la pólvora reventando acumulada en un solo punto. Nadia daba crédito a lo que veía, todo su poder de ataque había sido reducido a una pequeña luz en la mano de esas mocosas, desconcentrados de lo que pasaba en la realidad no vieron venir como aquellas dos mujeres se lanzaron en picada desde el cielo en medio de todos ellos dando comienzo al espectáculo de la masacre del que tanto tiempo habían estado ausente

Facciones distintas en la batalla, fuertes como una muralla, manteniendo a los enemigos a raya mientras su poder estalla cual furia desintegrando a los canallas, esas 2 eran el equipo más fuerte que arrasaban con todo como el puro fuego, que hasta los generales que se creían valientes no duraron ni un poco en el campo de juego, ninguno tenía los huevos para darle la cara solo lloraban como niñitas esperando su turno en la larga lista de esas 2 que no parecían distinguir entre jóvenes, adultos, mujeres e incluso ancianos.

Lo único claro era matar a los bastardos que hicieron sufrir a Gintoki, y sin duda se asegurarían de matarlos muy lentamente. A pesar de los incontables números de los Amantos junto a su poder militar Katsura sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los alcanzasen –ustedes 2 salgan de aquí, intentaremos ganar tiempo- Kagura estaba por reclamar más el agarre en su brazo por parte de su madre le quito las palabras de la boca al jalarla de aquel lugar dejando a todos como última barrera entre las dragonas y ellas, mientras todos guardaban silencio vieron como una explosión a lo lejos los alerto –aquí vienen- con esas últimas palabras 2 peligrosas bestias cayeron del cielo frente a todos moviendo los suelo por completo, era imposible describir la expresión en el rostro de cada una de ellas pues el cabello de ambas les tapaba los ojos siendo sus iris lo único que se notaba. No habiendo otra opción que cooperar entre ellos, Takasugi tanto como Kamui arremetieron contra ambas mujeres que sin inmutarse recibieron el ataque en sus cuerpos dejando pasmados a ambos, ni la espada ni el paraguas de ambos lograron si quiera rasguñar la vestimenta de Tohru y Elma. Ignorando a sus atacantes, ambas dragonas se abalanzaron sobre el cuello de Kagura con intención de darle muerte pero para eso tendrían que eliminar a todos los que se interpusiesen en su camino. Como si sus instintos más bajos predominasen sobre ellas, los movimientos de Tohru eran más parecidos a los de una bestia que los de Elma que aunque hubiese perdido la cordura mantenía la naturaleza de su técnica de ataque con el tridente, no importaba que incluso los amantos se sumasen al ataque combinado con aquellas cucarachas, eso no cambiaba nada para Tohru o para Elma que sin muchos esfuerzos tajadeaban y decapitaban a diestra y siniestra a todo tonto en su camino, pero ellas tendrían solo una excepción, que esos cobardes que atacaron en grupo a Gintoki no morirían tan fácilmente, no al menos que ellas se los permitiesen. Sin demora alguna Katsura dio una estocada directo a los ojos de Elma que a pesar de ser un ataque sucio, sabía que si no lo daba todo en ese combate, no sería capaz de siquiera hacerle un rasguño a esas 2, mas tuvo que volver a la dura realidad donde su espada fue hecha pedazos por los mandíbula de Elma que con solo sus dientes había detenido el ataque de Katsura quien ahora estaba a merced de ella –agáchate- escuchando esas palabras Katsura hizo caso solo para ver como Sakamoto desenfundaba su arma contra el cuerpo de Elma que recibió de lleno las balas que no tardaron en desintegrase con solo tocar el cuerpo de esta, incrédulamente Sakamoto no podía creer que su mejor munición no pudiera perforar la piel de esa chica, tuvo que pagarlo caro al sentir como su brazo era destrozado con solo sentir el agarre de Tohru por su espalda que sin mucho esfuerzo lo azoto contra Mutsu que venía en su rescate mas solo recibió a su jefe mirando como el brazo de este colgaba de los huesos al tener los músculos desgarrados como si filosas cuchillas hubiesen perforado su carne –maldito monstruo- arremetiendo con todo hacia Tohru, pudo encajarle su puño en el rostro de la rubia solo para sentir como golpeaba un muro de acero impenetrable –sal de aquí- tarde a la advertencia de Katsura, Tohru había atravesado con su brazo el vientre de Mutsu dejándola desconcertada por ver como un brazo yacía en su interior mientras Elma solo había tocado a Katsura en el pecho destrozándole las costillas con ese simple toque, la rubia se disponía a reventar a su víctima desde adentro de no ser por la intervención de Hijikata que le mando una estocada en el cuello que termino por quebrar su espada con solo tocar la piel de esta –(no puede ser)- anonadado por ver como su ataque había sido inútil, estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza a manos de Elma de no ser por Kondo quien se interpuso recibiendo todo el daño en ambos brazos que utilizo para cubrirse siendo lanzado contra un gran muro para quedar incrustado como muñeco –no te distraigas ahora Hijikata- Sakamoto le había arrojado una Katana nueva mientras a espaldas de este saltaron Umibouzu y Kamui golpeando con sus paraguas en las cabezas de estas que ni se inmutaron ante los intrusos pues ambas armas de estos se destrozaron por completo –apártate Kamui- el mencionado no pudo hacer caso a su padre debido a que el tridente de Elma se encajó en su estómago atravesándolo como papel logrando que este vomitase sangre –ahora viejo- sujetando fuertemente el arma de Elma para que esta no lo utilizase, Umibouzu no pudo hacer otra cosa que agarrar la oportunidad que su hijo le brindo viendo como Hijikata se disponía atacar a Tohru, con una nueva prótesis en sus brazos Umibouzu desato una cadena de golpes en Elma… pero, mientras más golpeaba más se daba cuenta como sus golpes eran inútiles, la expresión de la dragona no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, no daba señales de querer bloquear sus golpes, lo mismo iba para Tohru que ni se molestaba en esquivar las estocadas de Hijikata que veía como el filo de su Katana no era suficiente para atravesar la piel de Tohru, hartas de los intentos de estos, Elma los detuvo sin siquiera mover un dedo, después de todo estaban en su elemento de la dragona que sin mucho esfuerzo los hizo estamparse contra el suelo al aumentar la densidad del cuerpo de sus víctimas pues los seres vivos estaban conformados en su mayoría por agua y los Yatos y humanos no eran la excepción, estando a merced de la dragona, Umibouzu estuvo a punto de tener un agujero en la cabeza de no ser por la interrupción de su esposa que lo había sacado de la trayectoria del puño de Tohru –(debemos retirarnos por ahora)- con ello en mente, Kouka trato de sacar a su marido de ahí más sus ojos se abrieron con horror al solo ver a una de esa mujeres mirándola, fue demasiado tarde cuando sintió la respiración de Elma en su cuello a punto de partirla por la mitad, el único sonido espantoso que se escucho fue el desmembrar de la carne por el tridente de Elma… -es muy fuerte- con esas palabras Kamui cayó al suelo con medio cuerpo abierto desde las entrañas habiendo perdido un brazo al proteger a su madre de una posible muerte… Tanto Umibouzu como Kouka tenían el cuerpo seco al ver como su hijo literalmente había sido partido por la mitad, los labios de Kouka temblaban como escalofríos al sentir como la sangre de Kamui le cubría el rostro, mas Elma no sabía que había despertado la furia de otra integrante de esa familia que sin miedo alguno se abalanzo al lado de Shinpachi contra Elma acertando todo tipo de golpes sin parar, pese a que era una buena combinación de ataque, el cuerpo de Elma no lo sentía en lo más mínimo –ahora Kagura- dándole la señal a su amiga, Shinpachi lanzó una granada cegadora tratando de cubrir a la peli naranja que con gran fuerza caía del cielo encajando su puño en el rostro de su enemiga generando una gran cortina de polvo que se levantó debido al impacto de la Yato, Kagura estaba tan confiada en su golpe que creyó haber acabado con ella, pero su sonrisa lentamente fue desapareciendo al ver como su puño en el rostro de Elma estaba destrozada –im… imposible- la sorpresa le duro poco ya que al costado de esta pudo sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro rompiéndoselo en pedazos provocando que esta diese un profundo grito de dolor y aunque intentase disminuir el dolor sus quejidos no paraban de salir de su boca, y es que para Tohru y Elma, el solo oírla gritar de esa manera era música para los oídos de ambas, querían escuchar más de esa melodiosa armonía ¿Qué tan bien gritaría si le arrancasen un brazo o un ojo? A punto de averiguarlo, ambas fueron atacadas desde la espalda al ser Okita junto a su hijo los culpables del acto –dejen a mi mamá- con furia en sus palabras Kazuya ataco con todo en dirección a Tohru quien harta de los gritos del infante se disponía a dormirlo permanentemente –¡ahora!- con la señal mandada, Sougo tomo en sus brazos a su hijo para salir de ahí junto con los demás más las dragonas no dejarían escapar tan fácilmente a Kagura de no ser por el gran rayo de energía nuclear que las golpeo sin previo aviso mandándolas contra varios edificios del alrededor que terminaron por enterrarlas entre los grandes escombros caídos mientras a la distancia, del gran cañón que había disparado salía Tsukuyo respirando agitadamente al haber tenido que ir a robar una de esas naves de improviso para lograr hacerle algún daño de esas 2 –carguen el siguiente ataque- escuchando la orden de la rubia, los amantos hicieron caso. Pronto todo el cielo de Edo fue invadido por innumerables naves de guerra con un gran barco en el medio demostrando ser la nave guía por su descomunal tamaño que dejaba muy pequeños incluso a la forma Dragón de Tohru, lo más sorprendente era ver como aquella descomunal nave del centro cargaba un gran rayo macizo de energía junto a las demás naves que le brindaban más energía generando una desmesurada bola amarilla, mientras la bola de energía atómica crecía más y más, en los paneles de energía se encontraba Otae mirando lo que sucedía mediante un monitor como su plan había funcionado, convencer al Shogun de formar una alianza temporal con los Amanto fue fácil con solo mencionar a la princesa Soyo y a Kagura. Y es que aquella inconmensurable nave era lo último en tecnología de guerra fabricadas especialmente para la destrucción de planetas enteros, pero a esa distancia el disparo solo arrasaría con lo que se encontrase en su camino siguiendo así hasta salir fuera del planeta no sin antes haber pulverizado a las dragonas –fuego- dicha la orden, el enorme rayo fue disparado con una tremenda potencia arrasando con todo en su camino mientras los demás veían con asombro como toda esa energía de la nave golpearía a Elma y a Tohru que aún se encontraban dentro de los enormes bloques de escombros de los rascacielos, Hijikata y los demás solo apretaron los diente preparándose para el impacto –(ni siquiera ellas podrán con eso)- fue el pensamiento de Hijikata cerrando los ojos en el proceso… sin embargo, lo único que sucedió fue el gran sismo que se provocó por todo el terreno destrozando el terreno de por medio mientras Otae miraba con pánico desde la nave como el gigantesco rayo capaz de destruir un planeta entero había sido detenido en seco. No solo ella, todos los amantos sobrevivientes restantes junto al grupo de Kagura miraban incrédulamente como el ataque combinado de todas las naves no avanzaba más allá de aquel punto pero lo que les destrozo su concepto de la lógica fue el ver como la responsable de todo eso era aquella mujer que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de toda la discusión -¿Lucoa?- con esas simple palabras Hijikata se llevó la atención completa de todos que le exigían una respuesta para resolver sus dudas -¿Quién es ella? ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de monstruos son?- fueron las preguntas de Kouka mientras sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa a Hijikata que ni se inmuto por el comportamiento de la mujer mayor –tampoco lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy seguro… es que esa mujer… es la más fuerte de toda la Yorosuya- en efecto, pese a toda la energía disparada, la dragona mayor había frenado el avance de toda esa energía con las manos desnudas ejerciendo un poco de esfuerzo debido a la potencia con la que había sido disparado –miserables gusanos- increíblemente, toda la energía del cañón iba siendo absorbida por las palmas de la mano de Lucoa mientras todos miraban con la boca abierta como aquella mujer devoraba la energía por la boca desapareciendo poco a poco el descomunal rayo haciéndolo más que una simple línea de luz que salía den entre los dientes de esta que solo se limitó a limpiarse los labios con su mano mientras habría sus ojos en dirección de todas las naves en el cielo –les dejo el resto a ustedes- sorpresivamente, de la espalda de Lucoa emergieron 2 gigantescas criaturas que rugieron en todo el cielo asustando por completo a todo el público presente ¿acaso se trataba de un sueño? ¿Una broma? No, frente al público de espectadores 2 inmensos dragones de color verde esmeralda y azul marino hicieron acto de presencia desconcertando tanto a Amantos como Humanos, como si no fuese poco el terror en los corazones de estos al ver a esas criaturas, la esperanzas los abandono por completo al fijarse como ambos dragones, de entre sus mandíbulas generaban una inmensa bola de energía color morada que a cada segundo iba creciendo cada vez más y mas ya habiendo sobrepasado por mucho al poder de ataque con la que les dispararon.

A la distancia, Kagura miraba como todos habían perdido la esperanza, era comprensible, después de todo no habían tenido idea de lo que se enfrentaban ni de lo que provocarían al haber atacado a Gintoki a muerte, debía admitir que incluso él se sentía como un insecto frente a esas jóvenes, el gran Umibouzu siendo reducido a mas que solo un insecto de clase baja, realmente era patético pero por lo menos, su ultimo deber como Padre de una familia era poner a salvo a su familia sacándola de ahí… o así hubiese querido si no fuera porque de entre todos ellos un cuerpo aterrizo del cielo cual misil teniendo su vista no solo en Kagura, a diferencia de Tohru y Elma ella no tendría compasión al matar solo a esa pequeña mocosa, se encargaría personalmente de aplastar a cada uno de ellos como es debido y que mejor forma que desintegrarlos con la misma energía en la que todos ellos depositaron sus esperanzas de vencerlas, cayendo de rodillas, Hijikata veía como Lucoa planeaba calcinarlos hasta los huesos con aquella energía que desprendía de sus manos –no planeas dejar ni nuestros restos ehh- la mirada de Hijikata se encontró con aquellos orbes inexpresivos de la matriarca de las Yorosuya que parecía no reconocerlo –pidan disculpas a Gin Chan en el otro mundo- con esas últimas palabras las 3 dragonas se disponían a atacar sin cuartel… mas no pudieron debido a la intromisión de un sujeto que cayó de los rasca cielos de Edo a tal velocidad que junto a su fuerza fue capaz de golpear la mandíbula del enorme reptil verde logrando de milagro que ambos dragones pierdan el equilibrio y la puntería al disparar hacia el cielo la monstruosa carga de energía de sus mandíbulas que fue desapareciendo de poco a poco entre las nubes hasta explotar muy cerca de la atmosfera cegando a casi medio continente por toda la luz emitida… incluso Lucoa tuvo que detenerse por momentos por la interrupción de aquel sujeto, momentos en los que Umibouzu aprovecho junto a los demás para salir del rango de visión de Lucoa que como si se tratase de milagro, no los persiguió, solo se mantuvo estática mirando en dirección de donde Tohru y Elma se recomponían del suelo queriendo aplastar a la cucaracha que se había entrometido en su venganza, pronto toda la ira en los ojos de estas desapareció al ver como Kanna cargaba con el cuerpo maltrecho, herido y ¿vivo? De Gintoki que reposaba sobre Sadaharu, ambas dragonas no creían que se trataba de la misma persona, habían sentido como el corazón de Gintoki había dejado de latir frente a ellas pero… el olor, el sudor, aquella cabellera plateada, el ver como Kanna no se separaba ni por un momento del pecho de Gintoki les aparto toda duda de la mente, tras un gran círculo mágico ambas regresaron a la normalidad todavía atónitas por ver como Gintoki pese a su estado se las arreglaba para caminar hacia ellas con Kanna encima mientras se ayudaba de Sadaharu para caminar, estaban tan alegres de verlo con vida que en lugar de que este las recibiese con un abrazo, lo único que sintieron fue un coscorrón en la cabeza de ambas seguido de un buen sermón por parte de esta mientras las regañaba por lo imprudentes que llegaron a ser al disparar ese ataque en conjunto contra todo Edo –de veras que ustedes no tienen remedio, un poco mas y no la contábamos ¿tienen idea del lio y las facturas de las que las salve? Mejor dicho de las que yo me salve, siempre que ustedes hacen algo soy yo el que sale pagando- pese a su estado, Gintoki parecía actuar como siempre, y fue ese mismo comportamiento el que provoco que ambas se lanzasen sobre el abrazándolo para sentir que se trataba del verdadero Gin Chan y no una copia sin fijarse en cómo le sacaban todo el relleno a este que pedía a suplicas un poco de aire. Mas fue salvado gracias a que Lucoa que parecía caminar lentamente hacia ellos salto en el último momento haciendo que todas quedasen sobre el permanentado que con sus heridas se le hizo imposible apartarlas pero… sus jaloneos por apartarlas cesaron cuando sintió como su pecho era empapado por todas las dragonas, de Kanna quizás lo entendiese por su condición de niña ¿pero las demás? Lloraban igual que la pequeña de Kanna, quizás por esa vez podría dejárselas pasar –si siguen así, el próximo en llorar seré yo- secándose las lágrimas, Lucoa aparto a las otras para poner su mejilla contra el pecho de Gintoki queriendo escuchar el resonar del corazón de este obteniendo una satisfactoria respuesta –Lucoa, no frente a Kanna por favor- cargándolo como princesa, Gintoki tuvo un tic en su ojo al ver como Lucoa lo cargaba en sus brazos mientras se subía encima de Sadaharu en lo que Gintoki sostenía a Kanna para no soltarla –eso es trampa Lucoa, se supone que la esposa debe hacer eso- subiéndose para pelear sobre quien cargaría de regreso a casa a Gintoki, Tohru no pudo evitar botar una última lagrima mientras sonreía al ver como todos reían como si nada de nada hubiese pasado –y pensar que pude haber perdido todo esto- mirando hacia abajo, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, sin querer queriendo había formado una familia, lazos que no rompería por nada existente, estaba tan absorta que no se había dado cuenta que alguien la había dado un pequeño empujón desde su espalda, lo único que Tohru logro alcanza a ver fue unos mechones rosados desconocidos para cualquiera pero no para ella, intentando alcanzar aquella figura, sus ojos se toparon con el resplandor del sol entre las grises nubes después de la lluvia lo que le impidió ver por completo a esa persona más solo la mitad de su rostro que denotaba una pequeña sonrisa. Para cuando la visión de Tohru volvió, no había nadie ahí, solo ella -¿Kobayashi San?- sin darse cuenta sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al recordar aquella cálida sensación que solo su vieja amiga le podía otorgar, instintivamente agacho la cabeza como saludo mientras trataba de sonreír aun con sus ojos llorosos siendo observada por las demás que la miraban extrañas por como actuaba, a excepción de Gintoki quien mantenía la calma al ver como esa extraña mujer de cabellera rosa con lentes y de pecho plano lo miraba a la distancia con satisfacción al saber que podía confiar en el, para cuando parpadeo, la extraña figura de esa mujer desapareció –quizás me golpearon muy fuerte- de un gran salto, Tohru se acomodó en el lomo de Sadaharu mientras el gran perro corría en dirección del único lugar en calma para descansar… la Yorosuya, ignorando olímpicamente los desastres claro –¿crees que nos harán problemas por todo esto?- fue la pregunta de Lucoa que miraba como los edificios se desmoronaban de a poco –al menos le darán buen uso a nuestros impuestos- fue el comentario de Gintoki quien detuvo a Lucoa para no restablecer el daño hecho, al menos el Shogun debía pagar la cuenta después de todo el lio que les causaron

Por otro lado Gintoki se había olvidado de Shinpachi y los demás que eran rescatados por los supervivientes del Shinsengumi encargados del grupo médico, casi todos fueron llevado a maquinas regeneradoras de última generación donde el líquido verde los envolvía por completo para sanar sus heridas, los únicos estables eran Kagura, sus padres y su hijo, aunque claro que Umibouzu estaba peor, se negó a separarse de su familia por temor a que esas bestias regresasen a por ellos, mientras tanto Kagura lloraba en los brazos de su madre tratando de asimilar todo lo que había pasado, su día mas importante en la vida había sido arruinado, y no por culpa de Gintoki, si no por ella misma. Fue ella la que enterró su futuro con sus propias manos al apartar a Gintoki de su vida, caso contrario aun estaría al lado de él durmiendo en la Yorosuya esperando el desayuno junto a Sadaharu, para rematar, su único hijo venia hacia ella con algo en las manos, se trataba de la foto por la cual Gintoki había iniciado todo el problema. En la fotografía se veía como Okita se divertía de lo grande junto a unas prostitutas y a juzgar por la foto, había sucedido ese mismo día, presa de la sorpresa, Kagura dejó caer la foto mientras sus padres veían lo mismo que su hija, la sorpresa en ambos Yatos no se podía describir, Umibouzu mas encabronado que nunca estaba por ir a partirle la boca a ese desgraciado que estaba engañando a su hija más el agarre de su esposa se lo impidió con solo negar con la cabeza al señalar hacia su pequeña que no paraba de llorar abrazando a su hijo que parecía ser su único consuelo en esos momentos. Kazuya no era un tonto, pese a su corta edad sabia comprender las situaciones que incluso los adultos les costaba, y aunque era rebelde y se oponía pese a saberlo, en esta ocasión era distinto, jamás había visto a su madre tan rota como ahora, y toda la culpa la había tenido el bastardo de su padre, no hizo falta que le preguntase a sus abuelos o tías para descubrir la verdad de todo eso, con la ayuda de una anciana que vivía en Kabuki, fue que pudo enterarse de todo, al parecer la vieja anciana era la casera donde antes su madre se quedaba en la tierra en su juventud junto a su tío Shinpachi, cabe decir que la sorpresa al enterarse que su madre y el señor samuray eran muy unidos por poco y lo dejaba en un trance del que no saldría, jamás hubiese imaginado que aquel señor de cabellera permanente estuviese alguna vez enamorado de su madre y que de no ser por Sougo, quizás, solo quizás, su madre se hubiese casado con Gintoki al corresponderle de la misma manera, entonces hubiese tenido a un padre a su lado, hubiese tenido a Gintoki como su padre, ahora lo entendía todo, el ¿Por qué? Sentía celos de Kanna cuando se aferraba a Gintoki como su padre, el como todas esas mujeres sonreían al lado de ese hombre… lo que pudo a ver tenido de no ser por ese desgraciado, arrancarle el brazo no sería suficiente, y de eso se encargaría Umibouzu en persona

Ya era de noche y todas las dragonas estaban junto a Gintoki en la Yorosuya mimándolo más de lo que se pudo imaginar mientras Sadaharu dormía plácidamente en el armario, a decir verdad después de lo sucedido en la tarde todas se mostraron más posesivamente con Gintoki al no dejarlo ir a ningún lugar solo y eso incluía el baño, Gintoki agradecía que se preocupasen por él y de que lo demostrasen abiertamente al contrario de Otose y los demás que no lo demostraba para nada pero eso no significaba que Jirocho y ella no se preocupasen por él, alrededor de las 10 todos yacían en la sala mirando la TV el Dorama que todos compartían cada noche, si, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad hasta que… el sonido en la puerta los interrumpió, alguien había tocado el timbre –te toca- todas se desplomaron sobre el mueble dejando a Gintoki como el único para que abriese la puerta –si no me rompo las piernas ustedes son capaces de mandarme a trabajar- realmente aún no estaba al 100%, pese a que la regeneración de Utsuro era efectiva tardaría unos días para reponerse y poder tomar algún trabajo, mientras tanto, podía agradecer la tranquilidad que tenía, lo único que le pesaba era la muerte de Nobume, antes de que Tohru y Elma cargasen aquel ataque devastador logro rescatar los restos de Nobume llevándosela a algún lugar seguro, sabía que el decirles a ellas de seguro solo crearía más rencores entre ellos y los demás, en especial Lucoa, ella era capaz de destruir toda la ciudad si llegase a enterarse que Nobume estaba muerta, pese a no saber cómo debía decírselo, solo tendría que hallar el momento adecuado, ya se había quedado bastante seco al llorar por Nobume enterrándola lejos de ahí junto a lo que quedaba de la antigua escuela donde creció, pese a no ser un lugar bonito, sabía que por lo menos Nobume estaría en paz en aquel lugar donde alguna vez enseño Yoshida Shouyou, después de todo ambos habían sido sus estudiantes

Tratando de no pensar más en eso, se golpeó las mejillas para una sonrisa fingida, no quería preocupar más de lo que ya estaban Lucoa y las demás, sabia el cariño que la dragona mayor le tenía a Nobume y que ella más que nadie merecía saber la verdad, ajeno a sus pensamientos, cuando abría la puerta no pudo evitar sentir como 5 largas lanzas se clavaban en su pecho y estomago ¿en qué momento lo habían atacado con esas armas? No, fijándose bien eso que lo atravesaba no eran lanzas ¿oscuro? Algo parecido a materia oscura lo había atravesado en múltiples lugares de su cuerpo y el culpable estaba frente a él, un pequeño viejo cubierto por una capa color oscuro con una enorme barba y cabello canoso que lo miraba como si no fuese más que basura –(no puedo moverme)- pese a ya estar a acostumbrados a ser atravesado en el cuerpo con todo tipo de arma, esas extrañas cosas le habían inmovilizado los nervios de cada extremidad ¿Quién rayos era ese tipo? Como sea, si no hacía algo de seguro lo mataría en el siguiente movimiento –humano, espero sepas a lo que vengo- esperando que el sujeto en su delante se arrodillase por el dolor en el cuerpo, no espero que ese simple humano se mantuviese en pie dirigiéndole una mirada de igual a igual pese a como se encontraba –esos ojos, son desagradables- apuntándole con sus dedos hacia la cabeza de Gintoki, se dispuso a darle muerte si no fuera porque detrás suyo un tridente estuvo a punto de perforarlo pero que fue detenido por los dedos del anciano que ni si quiera se había molestado en voltear hacia atrás para ver como Elma forcejeaba inútilmente –te faltan años de entrenamiento si realmente quieres atacarme por sorpresa- dicho eso, el pequeño hombre partió en 2 el gran tridente de su atacante mientras calmadamente cerraba los ojos –y que tal alguien que ataque de frente- en menos de un pestañeo, el puño de Lucoa había sido frenado por el anciano quien solo se limitó a mirarla directamente al contrario de Elma –sorprendente, incluso alguien como tú se rebajó hasta este punto, pero bueno ¿Qué más puedo esperar de una Ex Diosa?- concentrando una gran cantidad de magia en la palma de su mano, apenas pudo venir el ataque encima de él que si bien no le aserto si pudo alejarlo un poco para atrás dejando el cuerpo de Gintoki que caía al suelo pesadamente –¿Cuántas veces debemos repetir el mismo capítulo… Tohru?- la mencionada solo tenía apretados los dientes mostrándose por primera vez nerviosa ante Gintoki quien con solo ver el gesto en el rostro de todas supuso que aquel anciano no era un simple conocido, pronto sintió como Kanna salto a su rescate cubriéndolo por si las cosas se saliesen sin control – Gin Chan ¿estás bien?- mirando de reojo, Elma vio como Gintoki detenía como podía la sangre de sus heridas –no te preocupes por mí- no queriendo dar más problemas, las heridas anteriores de este empezaron a cobrarle factura después de todo el esfuerzo que hizo ese día obligándolo a toser sangre sin control, al parecer una de esas lanzas le había dañado seriamente un pulmón. Las demás al ver el estado crítico de su jefe se les olvido casi con quien estaban tratando, ni Elma, Tohru o Kanna sabia porque ese sujeto se encontraba ahí a excepción de Lucoa, sabía que toda esa concentración de energía mágica por parte de Tohru y Elma debió llamar la atención del emperador de la muerte… el padre de Tohru

-se puede saber qué hace por estos lugares su majestad- podría parecer más que un simple anciano a primera vista pero… tanto Lucoa como las demás sabían de lo que era capaz el líder de la facción del Caos –eso es más que Obvio, vine para llevarme a mi hija, regresare a Tohru a su hogar- impregnando el ambiente de un aire pesado, se notaba a leguas que era un hombre de pocas palabras pues sus ojos estaban centrados solo en la rubia menor que apretaba sus dientes al ver a su padre delante de ella –no, no me iré, soy feliz en este lug…- sin poder continuar, Tohru pudo sentir como el aura asesina de su padre se incrementó a niveles críticos provocando que incluso las nubes y los vientos se volviesen locos con solo la presencia del líder de la facción del caos demostrando que no se andaba con juegos –a pesar de haberlo experimentado en carne propia, sigues aferrándote a los humanos. Después de todo el dolor que pasaste sigo sin comprender el ¿Por qué? De tus caprichos Tohru- la mencionada solo bajo la mirada y guardo silencio, sabia perfectamente la indirecta que su padre le había mandado –sabes perfectamente que la historia se volverá a repetir, como la de la otra humana, la vida de ese humano se terminara en pocos años ¿y luego qué? ¿Encerrarte en una cueva para aislarte del mundo? ¿Sufrir por años sin razón alguna? ¿Abandonar tus deberes y la causa de tu familia? ¿Buscar acabar con tu vida? Ya me demostraste que no eres capaz de confrontar la realidad, no hay razón para que te deje nuevamente con los humanos, si debo llevarte a la fuerza que así sea- acercándose con pasos lentos, nadie espero que Gintoki se pusiese en frente de Tohru y las demás encarando al padre de esta a la misma altura donde cruzaron miradas, Lucoa y las demás estaban por actuar pensando en lo peor pero… –quizás tengas razón, llevarte a Tohru tal vez sea la opción adecuada…- todos abrieron de par en par sus ojos por lo que estaban escuchando ¿no haría nada para impedir que se marchase? El padre de Tohru solo bufo queriendo seguir su camino al ver que el humano no interfiriria… aunque, el brazo de Gintoki se levantó lo suficiente como para prohibirle su caminar –sin embargo, pronto volverá a escaparse al igual que las raíces de tu cabello. Así que sin importar lo que digas, yo fui quien la encontró primero llorando. Por lo tanto yo herede el título de ser su niñera y eso incluye a las demás- como si se tratase de una ventisca fría y sincera, el viento golpeo el rostro de todas al ver que aquel bueno para nada de su jefe encaraba al líder de la facción oscura por ellas… más el resultado fue inevitable –desaparece- con esas palabras el padre de Tohru solo agito su brazo en contra del humano en su delante destrozando consigo la casa entera a sus espaldas generando una gran cortina de humo en toda la zona. Al finalizar solo se veía como el ataque del Dragón más viejo había sido detenido por el Bokuto de madera de Gintoki quien tuvo que utilizar ambos brazos que quedaron completamente destrozados por el impacto y pese a ello seguía resistiendo la presión con la cual su cuerpo era aplastado –vaya, parece que te sobreestime, después de todo no parece ser que seas un simple humano pero… al final solo sigues siendo un mortal- levantando su otro brazo, este se disponía a acabar con el humano más tuvo que retractarse al detener el golpe de su hija que por más fuerza que empleaba, su padre no parecía estar tomándoselo en serio –ya te lo había dicho, que vendrías conmigo con o sin tu consentimiento- incrustándole un golpe en el vientre de esta, Tohru sintió como todo el aire dejaba sus pulmones mientras caía de rodillas tocándose la parte afectada, su padre iba en serio, ese golpe fue el mejor ejemplo de ese pensamiento –no la toques- atacando por su punto ciego, el ataque de Elma fue detenido de la misma manera –incluso los de la facción de la armonía que se supone deberían ser los primeros en respetar el acuerdo de las facciones, rompen su palabra por un estúpido capricho- intentando zafarse del agarre del viejo, Elma intento lanzar un hechizo a esa distancia sin importarle las consecuencias –inútil- con esas palabras los círculos de magia de Elma desaparecieron para luego recibir un tremendo golpe en la espalda que la mando a estrellarse contra el suelo violentamente –solo faltas tú- girando rápidamente, el líder de la facción oscura veía como Lucoa seguía en su sitio apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que incluso sus caninos se romperían en cualquier instante –parece ser que alguien aún recuerda su posición, ustedes la facción neutra tienen prohibido meterse en asuntos ajenos tanto de los demás mundos como los problemas de las otras facciones, y para alguien que ya ha sido expulsada de su trono… se nota que conoces tu posición en estos momentos- caminando a un lado de esta, Lucoa solo pudo pararse quieta sabiendo de ante mano las consecuencias si interfirió en este asunto –solo resta arrancar el problema de raíz- mirando fijamente hacia Gintoki, el anciano dragón solo debía chasquear los dedos y con ello daría muerte de una vez por todas al humano en frente sin embargo, un gran rayo eléctrico golpeo su espalda pero a pesar de la potencia, no fue suficiente ni siquiera para lograr que el veterano lo desviase o esquivase –Kanna…- abriendo los ojos con miedo, tarde fue la reacción de Lucoa al ver como la pequeña estaba ya a centímetros de ser golpeada por el dragón mayor que sin importarle la edad de la pequeña pensaba contestar con la misma fuerza –no muestres tus dientes si no estás preparada para ser mordida… mocosa- con el impacto del trueno en todo el cielo, en esa milésima de segundo justo antes de que el dragón conectase su golpe en el rostro de la pequeña, a sus espaldas se encontraba un hombre convertido en demonio cubierto de extraños tatuajes morados enfundando su espada mirándolo con el carmesí de sus ojos hacia su enemigo, agitando su espada a tal velocidad que termino con el tronar de las aves de la zona, nadie tocaba a su pequeña en su presencia, ni siquiera el mismo Diablo.

Al final solo se observaba como Kanna miraba con miedo en sus ojos sin brillo como el Bokuto de madera de Gintoki había sido destrozada por el simple dedo del anciano mientras los pedazos de madera giraban en cámara lenta en el aire –se acabó, muere ya- disponiéndose a darle el golpe de gracia, el dragón ignoro algo muy importante, que aunque quebrase la espada de los Samuray, jamás podría quebrar sus almas… antes de que pudiese rematar a Gintoki, el dragón más viejo sintió como era agarrado por detrás por aquella mujer de cabellos cortos pertenecientes a la facción de la armonía con un rostro casi tan macabro como el suyo –ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo a mi esposo- inerte por esas palabras el anciano se fijó que aquella chiquilla había aumentado su fuerza de golpe y aunque pudiese librarse de ella, lo tuvo retenido el suficiente tiempo donde rápidamente en el aire, Gintoki agarro uno de los trozos de su Bokuto para luego querer incrustárselo en el ojo del Dragón que tan pronto se dio cuenta, pudo deshacerse del agarre de Elma enviándola a revolcar contra el suelo violentamente mientras esquivaba el ataque suicida del humano para posteriormente poner la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Gintoki donde aparecieron varios círculos mágicos aterrorizando a las presentes por lo que estaba por suceder, sin que pudiese hacer nada, un gran rayo de energía termino por atravesar el estómago de Gintoki sin que este pudiese hacer nada terminando con un hueco en su cuerpo, pese a ello no cayó al suelo, tan solo se sentía como iba perdiendo el conocimiento –como muestra de respeto por haber llegado tan lejos pese a ser un simple humano…- directo y seguro, el Dragón mayor le incrusto un golpe suave pero poderoso que termino por destrozar la caja torácica de Gintoki al pulverizarle todas las costillas con ese simple ataque que termino por lanzarlo contra los escombros de la Yorosuya alertando a las demás por lo sucedido –sería una lástima asesinarte en estos momentos, yo Damocles, le pondré fin a tu vida con mis propias manos- conjurando otro círculo mágico en contra de un agonizante Samuray, Gintoki solo veía con los ojos borrosos como su fin se acercaba, jamás lo habían golpeado como hasta ahora, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentó a todos sus conocidos en solitario sentía el dolor que ahora su cuerpo experimentaba, los dragones de verdad que estaban a un sentido muy superior en cuanto a los humanos… hasta que Tohru se interpuso entre él y su padre, por más que intentaba escuchar las palabras de la rubia se le hizo imposible pues ya había perdido la conciencia, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue como aquel viejo envolvía a Tohru en materia oscura mientras esta lo miraba por última vez antes de que cayese por completo en la oscuridad de la inconciencia


	14. BUSHIDO

BUSHIDO SE ENCUENTRA UN SEGUNDO ANTES DE LA MUERTE (NO INTENTEN ESTO EN CASA)

Dentro de la inconciencia de Gintoki, tan pronto había quedado fuera de combate en el mundo real frente al Rey de la facción oscura, en aquel momento en que cerró los ojos, frente a él ya no se encontraba un viejo a punto de matarlo, en su lugar se encontraba Utsuro mirándolo de forma neutral pero… a su costado yacía otro sujeto con los mismos rasgos salvo que se le era difícil ver su rostro por toda la oscuridad en el lugar, queriendo abrir los ojos para ver claramente a aquel desconocido no pudo lograrlo pues el gran dolor en su estómago lo llevo devuelta a la realidad. Tan pronto sintió aquel ardor en su vientre Gintoki pego un fuerte grito despertando de la inconciencia mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de mantener la cordura por lo que había visto en su mente, mirando a todos lados se fijó que estaba dentro de su casa específicamente su habitación, la Yorosuya. Su mirada se pozo en su cuerpo y vio que efectivamente estaba mal herido pero… aquella herida no estaba, el agujero en su estómago había desaparecido, en su lugar solo se hallaba vendas por todo su cuerpo ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba Elma? ¿Por qué parecía que su casa parecía intacta si hace unos momentos había sido destruida? Y más importante ¿Por qué esa mujer estaba parada en la puerta observándolo como si se tratase de un simple pedazo de carne? –veo que ya despertaste- Gintoki estaba por contestarle pero sintió un dolor agudo recorrerle toda la medula espinal, por más que intentase seguir sentado en la cama termino por desplomarse sobre su espalda mientras trataba de controlar su respiración –será mejor que no intentes levantarte todavía, tu cuerpo aun sigue lastimado- como si se tratase de una enfermera, Kouka se encargaba de cambiarle los paños de la frente para disminuirle la fiebre mientras empezaba a retirar los vendajes de este para ponerle una nueva muda, mas fue denegado bruscamente por la mano de Gintoki que le dirigía una mirada de desconfianza por aquella actitud tan rara en la Yato -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están Lucoa y las demás?- queriendo ser razonable, el solo ver el rostro de confusión de la mujer mayor le hacía parecer que no sabía nada con respecto a lo que hablaba -¿Lucoa? ¿Otras? No estarás engañando a mi hija ¿cierto Gin San?- esta última termino con un poco de risas en sus labios, cosa que no le hizo gracia a Gintoki para nada, viendo que no tendría sentido hablar con aquella mujer, pese al dolor, Gintoki se paró de su Futon empezando a rebuscar la casa entera por el paradero de las dragonas, llegando a la cocina se topó con un rostro no muy deseable –que bien que al fin despiertas, estábamos preocupados por ti, mi esposa y yo te hemos estado cuidando todo este tiempo, al menos deberías darnos las gracias- pese a su actitud, Gintoki veía como Umibouzu parecía hablarle naturalmente casi como si fueran conocidos, no teniendo tiempo para botarlos a patadas de su casa, la principal tarea de Gintoki era encontrar a Tohru, si lo hacia podría encontrar a las demás. Vistiendo rápidamente su típica ropa fue en busca de la única persona capaz de ayudarlo en ese momento… Fafnir. Bajando al primer piso donde se encontraba Otose, esta lo recibió con lo mismo de siempre, las rentas vencidas y demás pero… cuando le hablo sobre el dragón, sobre Fafnir ella negó todo, como si jamás lo hubiese conocido, lo mismo sucedió cuando le hablo si sabía algo sobre las dragonas después de aquella noche en año nuevo topándose con la misma respuesta, harto de ese juego, Gintoki solo corrió por las calles mirando como todo el mundo yacía haciendo sus propias cosas, por más que preguntase, todos le salían con la misma respuesta. Ninguno conocía o había escuchado alguna vez sobre la Yorosuya, la que el había creado junto a Tohru. Así había pasado toda la mañana preguntando de un lugar a otro, ni los Shinsengumi o en Yoshiwara pudo encontrar pistas, la tarde ya hacia presencia y por más que quisiese seguir buscando, Gintoki ya no hallaba lugares donde preguntar ¿Por qué todos decían que no las conocían? Más de 5 años haciendo destrozos y ayudando a los demás solo para que digan que no las conocen. Tan solo quería llegar a su casa y pensar mejor las cosas, o eso hubiera querido hacer de no ser porque apenas abrió la puerta de la Yorosuya, un gran embestida lo tumbo en el suelo –tardaste mucho Papá, la abuela dijo que saliste corriendo apenas despertaste- los ojos del peli plata se abrieron como platos al tener encima suyo a aquel niño que conoció en la boda, era Kazuya, como si la sorpresa no acabase ahí, su alma casi abandono su cuerpo cuando aquella extraña figura femenina salía a recibirlo –Kazuya, deja a tu Papá y ve a darte una ducha que la comida está casi lista- obedeciendo a su madre, el niño se retiró obedientemente al baño mientras Gintoki aun procesaba la información que había escuchado ¿Kazuya lo había llamado Papá? ¿Por qué estaba Kagura ahí? Que no se suponía que para estos momentos debería estar casada con aquel sádico de mierda ya en su luna de miel procreando hermanitos para Kazuya, tuvo que salir de su sorpresa al ser levantado del suelo por Kagura –mira como estas, no puedo creer lo tonto que eres para salir así en plena mañana, dejaste a Shinpachi plantado en el trabajo que se suponía debían realizar hoy- instintivamente Gintoki la aparto de su lado al empujarla mirándola como si no fuese más que otra desconocida –agradezco que me hayan cuidado y sanado mis heridas, pero no tengo tiempo que perder solo para ponerme a jugar a la "casita" con ustedes- como si se tratase de una pesadilla, apenas cuando Gintoki camino hacia la mesa no pudo evitar sentir repulsión al ver como aquellos sujetos se sentaban en su mesa a comer –háganme un favor, si no conocen a ninguna Tohru o Elma lárguense de aquí- ignorándolos olímpicamente, Gintoki paso a su despacho para ponerse a buscar algo más que los cuchillos y utensilios de cocina que Kagura le lanzo a la cabeza -¿Quién rayos es Elma y esas otras? Explícamelo maldito infiel- actuando como si se tratase de una simple pelea entre ellos, Kagura no espero que Gintoki esquivase todo lo que le había lanzado pese a estar de espaldas para luego dirigirle una mirada de muerte –pues quien más, es mi esposa- pronto el ambiente se inundó de un profundo silencio dejando sin palabras a los presentes. Rápidamente Gintoki sintió un golpe en su mejilla, pero no había sido Kagura –desde cuando estas engañando a mi hija maldito permanentado- las 2 mujeres presentes solo abrieron de par en par por la acción del Yato mayor al estar más preocupadas por la salud de Gintoki pensando que ese golpe lo dejaría muy mal… sin embargo, de la misma manera con la que había sido golpeado, Gintoki le incrusto su puño en el rostro a Umibouzu con la suficiente fuerza para mandarlo a volar contra la pared aventándolo contra la calle -¿engañando? ¿Perdón? En lo que a mí respecta, solo tengo una esposa y su nombre es Elma- limpiándose el hilo de sangre de su boca, Kouka y su hija tuvieron que salir del Shock solo para detenerlos antes de que algo malo pasase –tu… desgraciado- acomodador la mandíbula- Umibouzu estaba listo para terminar lo que empezó si no fuera porque su esposa lo detuvo -¿Qué pasa viejo? Temes que te vuelva a patear el trasero como lo hice con tu hijo ¿o es que acaso quieres que te arranque la otra pierna?- su paciencia estaba por los suelos, no sabía dónde estaban las dragonas, no sabía si Kanna estuviese a salvo y lo peor ¿Por qué solo él las recordaba? Estaba pasando por un momento difícil al perderlas a todas y no estaba con la paciencia suficiente como para tener que aguantar a esos payasos que se habían metido a su casa a fingir ser su familia, estando a punto de lanzarse a botar a golpes a esa pareja, Kagura se interpuso en su camino al querer golpearlo pero Gintoki le había frenado en seco con solo su brazo -¿Qué diablos te pasa? Actúas muy extraño desde que despertaste, no sabes lo preocupada que estábamos yo y Kazuya después de que cayeras en Coma- los ojos de Gintoki se llenaron de miedo ¿Coma? ¿Qué? Al voltear su rostro pudo ver un letrero que indicaba la fecha de hoy, era 8 de febrero ¿estuvo dormido por más de un mes?

Soltando el puño de Kagura, esta creyó que por fin Gintoki había entrado en razón pero… pronto sus ojos apreciaron como el rostro antes enojado del peli plateado ahora estaban inundado de miedo –¿Gin Chan?- pese al llamarlo gentilmente, el mencionado, solo regreso en si devolviéndole una mirada neutra a punto de entrar en pánico –maldición, maldición- golpeando el suelo una y otra vez, este solo se maldecía por no haber despertado antes y hacer algo, mientras más trataba de recordar el rostro de las dragonas, más sentía que las olvidaba, ya ni siquiera era capaz de recordar sus rostros –¿Papá?- apenas escucho esa vos, tanto Kagura como Gintoki voltearon solo para ver como Kazuya los miraba tímidamente, había visto muchas veces pelear a sus padres pero siempre terminaban reconciliándose y dándose uno que otro beso para luego ir a una habitación pero… ahora veía como incluso la discusión había afectado a su abuelo –pap…- sin poder terminar su frase, Gintoki lo interrumpió al pasar por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos –te equivocas de persona, yo no soy tu padre, si lo estás buscando, creo que debe de estar con los inútiles del Shinsengumi, si no me equivoco su nombre es Sougo- queriendo seguir su camino, los ojos de Gintoki apenas si pudieron ver venir el tremendo puño que por poco y le daba en su espalda más logro desviarlo al ver que se trataba de Kagura que en un arrebato de ira lo sujeto por el cuello con toda sus fuerzas, estaba por liberarse pero… las lágrimas de Kazuya detuvieron su intento de forcejeo con Kagura –¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres el Gin Chan con el que me case ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué tan lejos debes caer incluso para decirle eso a nuestro hijo?- pese a que Kagura lo miraba con furia y lágrimas en los ojos reprochándole por como había estado actuando, la expresión de Gintoki solo demostró un ceño fruncido que estaba muy lejos de tranquilizarse -¿hijo? ¿Casados? Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo- sin importarle nada, Gintoki tomo por la muñeca a la peli naranja para acertarle un fuerte cabezazo en toda la frente que la mando hacia atrás cayendo a un lado de Kazuya, antes de que Kouka y Umibouzu interfirieran, la expresión de Gintoki no parecía la de un hombre arrepentido y mucho menos culpable, en lugar de eso, solo yacía aquellos ojos de pez muerto que lo caracterizaban –no tienes ni un derecho a entrar a mi casa a gritar que eres mi esposa y mucho menos a decir que tuvimos un hijo. Me atravesaste el pecho, me reventaste el corazón, todos ustedes… se burlaron de mí, me botaron a un basurero esperando que me pudra ¿pero a nadie le importa si una cucaracha muere? ¿Cierto?- las ansias de golpearlo por parte de Kouka y Umibouzu no hicieron más que incrementar por estar actuando como patán frente a su esposa e hijo, pero también les entraba duda sobre lo que el permanentado los acusaba –no entiendo de lo que hablas, yo jamás haría eso, no después de que te me confesaras- rápidamente sin perder tiempo, Gintoki solo apretó los dientes con frustración, estaba más que obvio que seguir hablando no resolvería nada, queriendo retirarse de ahí no pudo evitar sentir nuevamente aquel dolor en la cabeza –no otra vez- agarrando su cabeza nuevamente, Gintoki empezó a sentir como los recuerdos de su boda, el nacimiento y hasta los cumple años de Kazuya se implantaban en su mente, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya era muy tarde, aquel dolor en la cabeza, que todos olvidasen a las dragonas, solo podría tratarse de algún lavado de cerebro –ese viejo debió hacerlo, después de desmayarme quizás…- perdiendo por completo la capacidad de sus extremidades cayó al suelo inconsciente

Para cuando despertó, Gintoki habría los ojos lentamente topándose con muchos rostros en su habitación –pero que…- sin poder moverse, vio cómo su cuerpo estaba encadenado mientras todos sus conocidos yacía ahí, incluso Takasugi y Kamui estaban presentes cosa que este no lo entendió –Gin San ¿te encuentras bien?- esta vez fue Otae que viendo como el permanentado asentía con duda por cómo le habían atado, no tardo en sentir el tremendo golpe en su cabeza por parte de Otae que empezaba a reclamarle por su comportamiento tan estúpido ya siendo un hombre casado, claro que a Gintoki al recordar lo que sucedió en la noche, ni siquiera podía recordar el "porque" había hecho eso –yo… lo siento, no sé qué me paso, cuando desperté…- queriendo explicar, Kagura solo se lanzó a abrazarlo mientras lloraba en el pecho de este, por alguna extraña razón, Gintoki empezó a sentirse como un estúpido al haber hecho eso sin un motivo aparente –supongo que es normal, después de todo se enfrentaron a esos borra memorias hace ya más de un mes, por cierto Cuñado, gracias por salvarme de esa bomba- Gintoki solo volteo hacia Kamui quien fue recibido por un golpe de su madre en la cabeza levantándole un chichón –de no ser por eso, no hubiera ocurrido todo esto Kamui, debes de tener más cuidado- fue el simple consejo de su padre –ya que está bien, no creo que necesitemos esto- escondiendo la silla eléctrica Hijikata prosiguió a retirarse de ahí no sin antes de que Takasugi conversase un poco con Gintoki sobre el pasado y otras cosas junto a Sakamoto y Katsura. Kagura pensó que eso sería lo mejor para que su esposo empezase a recobrar la memoria, para cuando todos se retiraron, Gintoki no hizo otra cosa más que sentarse en la mesa esperando la comida que Kagura le había dicho que prepararía –ya me imagino lo que hiciste- no pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Kagura regreso con un plato de arroz frito con huevo encima –esto si es algo que recuerdo a la perfección- avergonzando a la Yato, comió de buena manera como para que Kagura se sintiese bien a pesar de su desastre culinario –sigo sin saber porque Papá te eligió si no sabes ni freír un huevo mamá- Gintoki solo le abrió la boca a Kazuya para meterle la comida de Kagura a su hijo –vamos hijo, si no comes todo no podrás crecer grande y fuerte- mientras este jugaba junto a su hijo, Kagura no pudo evitar sentir alivio al ver que las cosas regresaran a la normalidad, al final su familia estaba nuevamente completa, para cuando la noche cayo, Kazuya y sus abuelos se habían ido a dormir, lo que le extraño a Gintoki es que su suegra viviese con ellos bajo el mismo techo, al menos agradecía que Umibouzu los respetase más como pareja al confiar en él y vivir solo al costado de ellos pero aun así… eso no le quitaba la incomodidad de vivir junto a Kouka, de por sí ya era muy vergonzoso irse a duchar al baño mientras Kouka se peinaba frente a él sin vergüenza alguna, tendría que hablar con Kagura acerca de eso -¿en qué piensas Gin Chan?- pronto Gintoki salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Kagura se metía a su cama vistiendo una lencería muy provocativa dejando muy poco a la imaginación –nada, es solo que…- sin poder terminar, el permanentado pronto sintió como su esposa se acurrucaba en su pecho bajo las sabanas –sigues pensando sobre tus sueños con esas mujeres ¿verdad?- como si hubiese metido la pata, Gintoki se arrepintió de haber metido ese tema –lo siento, no quise decir eso, es solo que… parecía tan real, como si fuese más que un sueño, cuando trato de acordarme, la cabeza duele más de lo habitual- poniéndose pensativo sobre esos recuerdos, pronto sus labios fueron envueltos por los de Kagura que sin pudor alguno se alzó encima de su esposo metiéndole mano donde solo ella podía hacerlo, dejándose llevar por el placer, Gintoki contesto con las mismas ansias carnales al acomodar los gruesos muslos de Kagura sobre el acariciando sus bien formados senos besándole los pezones al compás de sus gemidos mientras su erección presionaba con la intimidad ya húmeda de esta anhelando ser penetrada por Gintoki pero… tan pronto como sus manos tocaron sus caderas, este se detuvo en seco, cosa extraña que se le hizo a Kagura por como su esposo había parado sus caricias en su cuerpo -¿Gin Chan?- hablando en tono seductor, queriendo retornar a la lujuria, Gintoki solo se calmó y le sonrió –lo siento, estoy muy cansado, quizás solo deberíamos dormir, si continuamos despertaremos a la bruja de tu madre- con esa infalible excusa, Kagura no tuvo otra cosa más que aceptar a regañadientes que Gintoki le cancelase los fines de semana de sexo salvaje, mientras que por otro lado… el permanentado no podía evitar sentirse sucio, como si estuviese tocando a la mujer de otra persona, como si estuviese engañando a otra persona importante para él, era raro ¿Qué acaso el cómo su esposo no tendría el pleno derecho a disfrutar de su mujer así como ella de él? Incluso su erección entre sus pantalones había desaparecido, y eso lo había sentido Kagura quien pese a entender el cansancio de su esposo, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por como había sido rechazada después de todo lo que su madre y ella hicieron para que Gintoki gustase de ella al vestir esa lencería provocativa, por otro lado Kouka lucia fastidiada y frustrada del otro lado del cuarto al ver como Gintoki se había detenido justo antes de la acción –parece que esta noche no podre hacerlo- cerrando la cámara que tenía en sus manos, Kouka no tuvo otra opción más que guardar todo el equipo de sonido y video para luego ponerse a ordenar los discos que tenía por categoría que tenia de esos 2 haciéndolo de diferentes maneras, posiciones y lugares

Así pasaron los días donde Gintoki empezaba a familiarizarse con los demás descubriendo que no todo era tan malo, claro que esos recuerdos lo seguían dejando perplejos pero el solo ver su familia, lo hacía olvidarse del reto, al fin tenia lo que siempre había querido y no lo dejaría por nada. Después de una semana se podría decir que todo había vuelto a la normalidad excepto que la actividad sexual de Gintoki y Kagura había cesado después de aquella noche, Kagura no podía quejarse, Gintoki era el mismo de siempre y se comportaba como un buen padre para Kazuya al enseñarle esgrima y llevarlo en casi todas sus aventuras junto a su Tío Shinpachi siendo ella la que a veces los acompañaba pero… no todo era perfecto, parecía como si Gintoki ya no la viese como mujer sino más bien como una simple amiga con la cual criaban un hijo, entre tanto sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que solo faltaba un día para San Valentín y con aquella fecha encima, no encontró una mejor oportunidad que recobrar las llamas de la pasión de su matrimonio

Entre tanto, Gintoki se encontraba en el bar de Otose tomando uno que otro trago festejando por todo lo que tenía, una familia, una sexy esposa, un hijo adorable, amigos, no podría pedir nada más… entonces ¿Por qué el alcohol sabia tan mal? ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? No lo entendía, al fin era feliz mas no se sentía como si esa felicidad fuera suya, como si algo le faltase en su vida, ese comportamiento quizás nadie lo notase pero para una vieja que había vivido más años con la experiencia en sus hombros, sabía que Gintoki no estaba bien –sucede algo, actúas como idiota más de lo normal- Gintoki paso a explicarle lo que sentía, si había alguien que podía darle un consejo en estos momentos era Otose, no por nada tenía todas esas arrugas en su cara, al finalizar Gintoki esperaba sabias palabras o algún insulto por parte de esta, cualquiera de las 2 serviría para distraerlo, mas solo vio cómo su casera apagaba su cigarrillo para sacar un Sake barato y común –siéntate- con esa orden, Gintoki hizo caso –con respecto a tu problema, lo lamento, no tengo ni idea por lo que estás pasando- era obvio ¿Quién rayos se sentiría feliz y miserable a la vez? Era algo ilógico –pero… por cómo me cuentas, dices que no sientes que merezcas todo lo que tienes ¿Qué crees que te haga decir eso?- pronto Gintoki trato de contestar a esa respuesta, pero por más que trataba las palabras no salían de sus garganta confirmando las sospechas de Otose –reconozco a los tipos como tú solo con verlos, no hay muchos como tú por las calles, sonriendo de un lado para el otro produciéndole lastimas a ancianas como yo, y solo tú sabes que no estas conforme contigo mismo, quizás buscas algo o alguien, quizás una mujer valiente, que se sacrifique, poniendo el ejemplo a todos. Todo el mundo ama a alguien, se juntan para verse, aclamar sus nombres y con los años relatan "como soportaron años de lluvia solo para ver cómo llegan a la vejes soportando un segundo más"- los ojos de Gintoki solo bajaron por eso, pues en parte tenia razón –me parece que hay alguien para todos nosotros, nos da fuerzas, nos hace nobles, nos mantiene honestos y al final… nos permite morir con orgullo… aunque a veces haya que ser firmes y renunciar a aquello que más queremos… hasta a nuestros sueños. Mi difunto esposo era eso para mí, me pregunto dónde estará, a veces lo necesito- viniendo de Otose, para Gintoki significaba mucho, no podía imaginarse a alguien capaz de renunciar a sus sueños –como sea, al final eres tu quien decide- pensándolo un poco más, quizás lo que escucho era cierto y como si se tratase de un viejo recuerdo, a la vista, Gintoki vio una fotos polvorienta en la repisa -¿puedo?- con el permiso de Otae, Gintoki agarro y casi se viene para atrás cuando vio los rostros de esa foto -¿Qué ocurre?- sin más, Otose observaba con asombro y sorpresa como del rostro del permanentado empezaban a caer lágrimas en abundancia pese a que este tenía la misma expresión que ella –vieja ¿Quiénes son ellas?- enseñándole la foto, Otose veía como en el retrato estaban plasmadas las imágenes de varias chicas junto a Gintoki frente a la Yorosuya, no teniendo palabras para responderle, una manta tapo la espalda de Gintoki por atrás –parece ser que es la hora- ambos voltearon y se toparon con Tama quien venía acompañado de alguien más, un chico alto con ojos rojos y cabello negro como la noche –tienes mucho trabajo que hacer Shiroyasha- tras decir eso, solo se vio como varias luces salieron del bar

Al parecer el espectáculo había durado toda la noche sin que nadie se diese cuenta, al final ya era de madrugada y el único presente en todo el bar era Gintoki quien solo tomaba un pequeño trago en solitario, así seria de no ser porque en tan solo un pestañeo un conocido apareció de la nada sentado al lado suyo con la misma copa que el –tardaste más de lo que pensé… Utsuro- con una mueca en la cara, parecía que el hombre mayor sabia ya el ¿Por qué le habían llamado? –iras tras esas chicas ¿verdad?- con solo ver el rostro del peli plateado era más que obvio que si lo haría –sí, pero no podre hacerlo solo- la mueca de Utsuro paso a ser una de sorpresa y agrado viendo cómo iba todo el royo -¿Qué insinúas?- a pesar de las diferencias de ambos, lo único en común era que si uno moría el otro también lo haría –enfrentarme al viejo de Tohru será suicidio tanto para mí como para ti, si quiero tener una oportunidad necesitare de tu ayuda- tan pronto termino de decir eso, el vaso frente a ellos exploto en pedazos -¿y que te hace creer que te ayudare? Ambos sabemos que soy un monstruo… pero, incluso entre monstruos hay demonios y tú lo experimentaste de primera mano, de no haber sido por mí en estos momentos ya estarías muerto- y es que tenía razón, aunque ambos uniesen fuerza para enfrentar a Damocles sería imposible para ambos el siquiera pensar herirlo, no sería como ningún rival al que ambos se hubiesen enfrentado antes –esto no se trata de mi o de ti, se trata de ellas- pronto el ambiente se silenció con esa declaración, cabe decir que Utsuro lo encontraba divertido –no me confundas con el típico personaje tonto que alega como estúpido que quiere recuperarlas a como dé lugar creyendo que este sea su hogar- Utsuro solo miro de reojo el rostro que tendría al decir eso y efectivamente, no parecía que estuviese bromeando en lo más mínimo –entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que te hace querer llegar hasta ellas? Al fin tienes todo lo que siempre deseaste, una linda esposa, hijos, una casa… una familia ¿Y me estás diciendo que lo echaras todo por la borda solo por ellas?- Gintoki solo afirmo con la cabeza –puede que ese viejo no esté equivocado, Tohru no puede amarrarse a un simple humano como yo, ella pertenece a otro mundo, uno al que ni tu ni yo podremos acceder nunca, eventualmente ella crecerá y yo moriré y así deben ser las cosas, no quiero que llore por un Don nadie como yo cuando eso suceda. Tan solo quiero que crezca y sea feliz sin arrepentimientos, si ella intentara suicidarse otra vez… no lo soportaría- pese a lo burlesco de sus palabras, Gintoki no pudo lograr encubrir sus palabras con sarcasmo como de costumbre, ya la había visto infeliz una vez, no quería ver aquel rostro angelical de Tohru hundirse en la desesperación por culpa de el –que lastima, y eso que nosotros nos esforzamos tanto para planear una estrategia que derribe al líder de la Facción del Caos- con solo oír esas palabras Gintoki trago duro, quizás por el hecho de que Utsuro esté tan tranquilo al mencionar eso o por el hecho de que… dijera nosotros. Apenas si se diera cuenta, al costado suyo, donde se supone que estuviese un asiento vacío, yacía aquella persona que Gintoki creyó muerta hace mucho tiempo, aquel maestro al que tuvo que darle muerte con sus propias manos por el bienestar de sus amigos… Yoshida Shouyou, no hacía falta imaginar que con tal sorpresa los pulmones de Gintoki por poco y se apagaban por lo que veía, frente a el la viva imagen de su mentor estaba sentado frente a el –ha pasado mucho tiempo Gintoki- el mencionado devolvió la mirada a Utsuro notando como este seguía sonriendo como siempre demostrando que no se trataba de un engaño –supongo que puede ser difícil de creer que sea yo- pese a lo irracional que pudiera sonar, Gintoki no hallaba diferencia alguna con su mentor al que recordaba así que tal vez pudiese tratarse del real –de verdad eres tu… maestro- con solo decir eso, un tremendo golpe en la cabeza lo estampo contra la barra de bebidas llenándole la cabeza de chichones humeantes que salían de su cabellera plateada –estuviste muy ocupado en estos años ¿no es así Gintoki?- sí, ese si era su maestro ¿Quién más golpearía de esa manera? -¿pero cómo es posible? Pensé que la personalidad de Utsuro tomo tu lugar- el otro simplemente asintió ante la respuesta –tal parece que una pequeña parte de Shouyou se quedó en mí, esa también fue una de las razones por la que en aquella ocasión no te mate- la cabeza de Gintoki era un desastre para esos entonces, más de lo de costumbre –sé que quieres explicaciones en estos momentos, pero hay cosas más importantes en este moment…- siendo interrumpido, Shouyou sintió como Gintoki lo abrazaba tal y como un hijo lo haría con su padre –has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, pero aun así debes cambiar esa dieta de dulces, ahora, porque no vamos a rescatar a mis nueras- pese a que el reencuentro había salido bien desde la perspectiva de Utsuro, Gintoki aún seguía sin un plan para enfrentarse a ese Dragón así que era tiempo de intervenir –si te preocupas por el padre de Tohru, Shouyou y yo planeamos algo para este tipo de casos, pero en caso el procedimiento se falle, los 3 moriremos en el intento- la advertencia era clara, Gintoki comprendía que el más mínimo error no solo sería mortal para el sino también para ellos 2 -¿Por qué haces todo esto? Pudiste haberte rehusado a ayudarme- era claro que detrás de esa sonrisa macabras Utsuro escondía sus verdaderas intenciones –ya te lo dije, si tu mueres yo muero… además, quiera o no, iras de todos modos y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, considéralo un favor-

-que no te engañe, solo quiere volver a comer las donas de Kanna otra vez- tras decir eso, una Katana se posiciono en el cuello de Shouyou a punto de cortarla –pensé que eso iba a quedar entre los 2, además, yo no soy el tonto que se desespera todas las mañanas para ir a la escuela a recogerla- pronto otro tajo estaba en el cuello de Utsuro siendo Shouyou quien la empuñaba –los estudios de Kanna son lo primero, el que sea una Dragona no es motivo para no preocuparme por ella- estaban a punto de armar un alboroto de no ser por Gintoki que rápidamente cerro los ojos tratando de salir de su subconsciente hasta que esos 2 se calmasen, originalmente planeaba pedirle ayuda a Utsuro pero no esperaba encontrarse a su maestro viviendo dentro de el al igual que Utsuro, a veces cuando planeas algo te sale otra cosa totalmente diferente. Dejándolos ahí, tanto Utsuro como Shouyou solo veían como la imagen mental del bar aún se sostenía, y que mejor para aprovechar que con unas copas pese a que en cualquier momento desaparecerían, claramente incluso tenían sus dudas si es que el plan tuviese éxito –tu alumno es muy problemático ¿lo sabias?- Shouyou solo rio por lo bajo y es que era cierto, desde que lo encontró supo que Gintoki había sido golpeado y acosado en su terrible niñez maltratado injustamente. No hubo héroe que lo rescatara en ese momento, enfrentando solo todo su dolor y sufrimiento jamás siguió a las multitudes siempre tuvo juicio propio ya que ciertas actitudes que pecaban en lo impropio le hicieron razonar de una manera diferente a lo que pensaba simplemente el común de la gente- ¿Por qué los débiles siempre tienen que perder el duelo? ¿Por qué solo son sus sueños los que chocan contra el suelo? Mientras los demás celebran con euforia la victoria, el solo muere siendo para todos simplemente escoria. Desde pequeño pudo experimentar la injusticia. Esos golpes que recibió iban llenos de malicia pues si tienes un montón de amigos todos te aplauden y te apoyan más si eres débil solo se aprovechan y te arrollan. El odio y el rencor que Gintoki tenía en su interior decidido a cobrar venganza y recuperar lo que perdió, dejaría la piel en ese duro enfrentamiento movido por las fuertes llamas del resentimiento

Después de años de estar conviviendo con su verdadera familia, encontró su propio camino que comenzaría a llenar con aventuras y sonrisas de todas aquellas hembras, mas provoco sin querer una pelea cruel donde barrería el suelo con su examigos cual huracán. Peleando contra esos buitres olvido su humanidad y un Gintoki convertido en un demonio no tendrá piedad… les hará sentir el mismo dolor que sintió aquel día temblando por el terror que causa su venganza. Ya no hay vuelta atrás no queda nada del Gintoki inocente, ahora es una bestia despiadada y demente. Las injusticias de la vida lo convirtieron en un monstruo que solo le apetece ver el pánico en sus rostros… todos en Edo sentirán la furia del "más débil" su sola presencia causa terror, cualquier esfuerzo se volverá estil, será la hora de que sientan dolor… tarde o temprano todo se salda y hoy todos pagaran su inmenso rencor. Soporto la crueldad, a la iniquidad convirtiéndose en un demonio para recuperar su verdad.

-(esos par de locos habitando dentro de mí, eso explica por qué ahora como más de lo normal, pensé que era el hambre de Elma lo que se me había pegado)- al abrir los ojos se topó con Tama y Fafnir que solo limpiaban el lugar, Otose fumaba su cigarrillo junto a Katherine mientras Gintoki bebía su buen vaso de leche con fresas –¿algún plan?- ante la pregunta del Dragón, Gintoki solo estornudo todo lo de la boca –como si tuviese uno, hace unos momentos recupero la memoria por completo y ahora me exiges un plan, no soy computadora- Fafnir solo bufo con sensatez –supuse que esto pasaría así que me tome las molestias de darte piezas útiles en tu tablero, al menos esta vez no estarás solo- sin comprender nada en absoluto, Gintoki y los demás fueron golpeados por los primeros rayos solares de la mañana –no hay tiempo, es ahora o nunca- tomando lo último de la copa Gintoki se disponía a salir de ahí pero… Fafnir lo detuvo en la puerta con algo en manos –puede que no sea igual a la que usabas pero créeme que es lo mejor que tienes por ahora, al menos esta vez tendrás una oportunidad contra el- lo que Fafnir le había entregado a Gintoki no era otra cosa más que un Bokuto de madera que pese a lo simple que se veía se apreciaba como tenia detalles de lo que parecían ser maldiciones impuestas por el mismo Fafnir -¿Por qué haces todo esto? Pensé que no te agradaba- antes de que contestase, junto al Dragón apareció Tama golpeando 2 pedazos de carbón como buena señal en su partida –solo diré que estamos a mano- con esa simple respuesta, Gintoki quedo conforme –me asegurare de invitar la próxima ronda cuando vuelva- con eso dicho, Gintoki partió de ahí dejando a los demás tranquilos –es el mismo de siempre ¿verdad?- Fafnir solo pudo afirmar ante las palabras de Tama –sigo sin creer que ese idiota te haya salvado la vida hace varios años- y es que era cierto, durante la invasión de los Amanto, hubo una gran guerra en todo Japón donde por casualidades de la vida un herido Dragón termino varado y a puertas de la muerte después de una emboscada por parte de varios ejércitos que habían planeado asesinarlo por años, mas fue ayudado y rescatado por un joven Samuray que pese al descomunal tamaño de la criatura y su deber como estudiante para salvar a su maestro, termino ayudando a la gran criatura al cuidarlo durante algunos días donde le llevaba comida, sanaba sus heridas y ahuyentaba a cualquiera que entrase por aquella zona, aquel samuray había resultado ser Gintoki pero como en aquellos años la expresión del permanentado era muy seria y el único nombre que escucho de este había sido "Shiroyasha" le costó un poco el poder reconocerlo en el presente, si había alguien capaz de traer a Tohru y las demás era Gintoki

Tras salir del bar de Otose, no tuvo mejor idea que subirse a su moto para partir hacia el único punto donde podría abrir un portal hacia donde se encontraba Tohru, Fafnir no pudo hacerlo debido a que ese lugar pertenecía al mismo Damocles por lo cual para todos era imposible acceder de no ser por la voluntad del mismo rey de la facción del Caos, claro que eso incluye la voluntad de Tohru al ser su hija por lo que sin querer queriendo Gintoki era el único capaz de acceder a esa Dimension –bastara con aquel lugar- aumentando la velocidad, su vista estaba fijada en la estación central de Edo de donde las naves partían al espacio, siguiendo su camino no tardaron en aparecer los problemas, saliendo de una de las tantas tiendas de la calle se hallaban aquellos 3 policías roba impuestos –ohh, si es el jefe- Hijikata volteo hacia donde miraba Sougo topándose con el Yorosuya saliendo a máxima velocidad hacia ellos –justo a tiempo… oye Gintoki, compre esto para tu hijo por su cumple añ…- sin poder terminar su frase Gintoki lo paso de largo sin mirar a tras dejando a los oficiales pasmados por esa acción –vieron sus ojos, parecía urgente el lugar al que quiere ir- Kondo solo trago duro pensando que por fin Gintoki había caído en la infidelidad pues el, al estar tanto tiempo en el negocio de las citas sin resultado alguno sabia reconocer cuando un hombre tenía los ojos puesto en una mujer y Gintoki los tenia gravado en su retina –no hay tiempo que perder tenemos un matrimonio que salvar- agarrando a ambos oficiales, Kondo los arrojo en dirección de Gintoki siendo Hijikata el que se estrellara contra la moto del permanentado terminando ambos revolcándose en el suelo –se puede saber que narices están haciendo- sin mas muchos oficiales del Shinsengumi habían salido de ahí al mando de Kondo –Gintoki, quiero que te tranquilices y lo pienses por un minuto lo que vas a hacer- como si se tratase de la respuesta de este, Gintoki se levantó del suelo mirándolo fijamente –nuevamente estas delirando, perdóname pero no puedo permitir que engañes a Kagura de esa manera- dando la orden de que lo detuviesen, antes de que pudiesen esposar con los grilletes a este, el subordinado de Kondo fue nockeado de un simple golpe por parte de Hijikata quien se levantaba del suelo mientras encendía un cigarrillo ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros por la acción realizada –Oye inútil ¿aun puedes moverte cierto? No me importa si no puedes, ve y tráelas de regreso- empezando a caminar por el lado de Gintoki, este no comprendía a lo que se refería –perdón por lo de tu moto, pero puedes decirle a Tohru que lo arregle una vez que la rescates- con solo decir eso, Gintoki comprendió el mensaje y sin más solo se dispuso a seguir su camino, varios intentaron detenerlo pero rápidamente fueron golpeados por Hijikata frente a Kondo que no comprendía lo que sucedía ni por qué el Vice comandante del Shinsengumi actuaba así –Hijikata ¿Qué significa esto?- el adicto a la mayonesa solo miro en direccion de su compañero apuntándole con su espada –no te confundas, esto no lo hago para ayudar a ese idiota, tan solo quiero verla nuevamente… es todo lo que pido- velozmente todo el Shinsengumi como el Mimawarigumi se hicieron presentes y tenían un objetivo en claro, detener a Sakata Gintoki –no quiero pelear contigo, apártate- enfundando su espada Hijikata solo exhalo el humo del tabaco como un amateur –te lo dije ¿no? Que nadie pasaría de aquí, te hare despertar de este engaño así que no te preocupes por los golpes que cuando vuelva Tohru le pediré que te cure-

Corriendo a pie iba muy lento, pero era lo único que Gintoki tenía para movilizarse, aunque no dejaba de pensar en cómo Hijikata lo había ayudado hace unos momentos ¿será que el sí recuerde a Elma y las demás? Quizás esa era la ayuda de la que menciono Fafnir- estaba tan distraído que apenas si pudo ver venir la balacera que por poco y le caía encima, al darse cuenta, pudo bloquear la tremenda patada de aquel extraño que luego de que su primer ataque fallara, empezó a atacar con un paraguas obligando a Gintoki a retroceder unos metro –no creí que fuera cierto cuando lo oí, pero ¿en verdad sigues engañando a mi hija?- escupiendo para un lado, Gintoki solo miraba como el viejo que más problemas le podía dar estaba justo frente a él, y para colmo no contaba con mucho tiempo, para cuando el sol saliera por completo era su única oportunidad, ni un minuto más ni uno menos –viejo, no lo repetiré de nuevo, apártate- Umibouzu solo chasqueo la lengua estando muy encabronado con el hombre frente a el –sabía que entregarte a mi hija en el altar fue la peor equivocación de mi vida, pero Kouka confiaba en ti y yo también. Ahora veo que me equivoque- apuntándole con su paraguas se disponía a abrir fuego pero… cada uno de los disparos fue desviado rápidamente por un tercero que había irrumpido frente a ambos mientras envainaba su Katana mirando con su rostro arrugado a su rival –perdón por la demora, pero los viejos como yo ya no corremos tan rápido como antes- Gintoki solo rio por lo bajo conociendo a la perfección esos cortes con la espada –no veo como un anciano con dolores en la espalda pueda ser útil en estos momentos, no me des esos sustos viejo- limpiándose su ropa Umibouzu no pudo reconocer al nuevo invitado –dices eso aun después de la paliza que te mande, debes tener muchas agallas mocoso. Puedes dejarle esto a este pobre anciano, en una pelea de adultos los niños no tienen permitido entrar- pronto hubo una fuerte explosión y tras el humo solo se veía como tanto Umibouzu como Jirocho forcejeaban con sus armas –esto no te incumbe cara arrugada- esperando ganarle en fuera, pronto Umibouzu vio como Jirocho le igualaba en resistencia pese a solo ser un humano –no sabes a cuantos Amanto como tu he cortado durante mi vida, tú no eres diferente- usando el mango de la espada, Jirocho golpeo la mandíbula del Yato que si bien salió volando también le acertó una patada en el estómago a su rival más miraba como Gintoki había conseguido escapar –bien, acabare contigo antes de ir a castrar a esa basura de hombre- Jirocho solo sonrió pues la sangre le hervía después de tanto tiempo al poder enfrentarse a alguien del clan de los Yatos que supuestamente son los más fuertes del universo –si crees que puedes vencerme ven e inténtalo, pero te aseguro que matar a este anciano no será tan fácil como lo es tu hija- esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Umibouzu que sin tregua alguna se lanzó contra Jirocho quien lo siguió al mismo tiempo.

Tras pasar varias cuadras, Gintoki escucho un fuerte estruendo a su espalda sabiendo mejor que nadie lo que lo causo –no te mueras anciano- siguiendo con su recorrido vio como ya estaba más cerca del gran edificio, tan solo bastaba con llegar a la entrada pero… como si el mundo conspirase contra él, de la tierra salió alguien golpeándolo en el pecho con tanta fuerza que lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared a su espalda, con tal poder solo podía significar… un Yato, evitando rápidamente los tiros consecutivos de algún arma de su atacante, pudo disuadir la figura de una femenina -¿Mutsu? ¿Sougo? ¿Qué no se supone que debes estar con Sakamoto? Como su niñera o algo así- sin hablar, estos se lanzaron nuevamente contra Gintoki que pese a que podía igualarlos en combate no le fue muy bien al confiarse pues varios disparos de una nave en el cielo lo desconcertaron, se trataba del Kaientai junto a la Séptima división del Harusame y eso solo significaba más problemas –lo siento Jefe, pero tengo ordenes de llevarlo vivo o muerto, aunque en lo personal prefiero la segunda opción- no pudiendo ver el contraataque de su adversario, Sougo recibió de lleno un golpe en el rostro que lo mando a estrellarse contra varios pilares mientras Mutsu se encargaba de mantener a raya al peli plata –y tú, ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí- Mutsu solo seguía con su ataque –no estoy aquí porque quiera- fue la única respuesta de esta, tan pronto como se reincorporo, Gintoki pudo sentir como un arma se posicionaba en su nuca y por el olor a pólvora era un arma de fuego –que mal señor Samuray, debe estar más atento en su retaguardia, de lo contrario podría acabar así, pronto se escuchó el sonar del gatillo y la munición por todo el lugar… más la cabeza de Gintoki seguía intacta, tan solo se veía como la pierna de Mutsu estaba lastimada por el impacto de la bala al confiarse en que Kamui le dispararía a Gintoki –opps supongo que falle- caminando a un lado de él, Gintoki solo miraba como el joven de mirada sádica se posiciono frente a él dándole la espalda –pensé que tu objetivo era yo ¿sucedió algo?- Kamui solo rio por lo bajo en lo que se acomodaba su arma en el hombro devolviéndole la mirada –para nada, simplemente no pienso dejar que nadie me quite a mi presa, eso es todo… además, tu amigo es muy persuasivo- recordando a Fafnir, Kamui no pudo sentir escalofríos por haber conocido a alguien de ese calibre -¿adónde crees que estas mirando?- sin descuido alguno Kamui contesto la estocada de Sougo mientras que Gintoki lo cubría de las balas de Mutsu –vete ya, solo estas estorbando, me hare cargo de esos 2- Gintoki solo ladeo su cabeza en busca de la más mínima traición, después de todo no creía del todo que ese joven sanguinario lo ayudase de un día para el otro, aunque quizás la intervención de Fafnir debió causarlo ¿quizás le lavo la cabeza? O algo así –ayudas al desgraciado que engaña a tu hermana con otra mujer, lo sabias ¿no?- esperando la respuesta de este, Gintoki solo esperaba la oportunidad para cortar en 2 al Yato pero… en lugar de recibir una cara burlesca, algún síntoma de sarcasmo o insulto hacia el… tan solo recibió un rostro en pena, como si de lastima se tratase hacia el mismo -¿sabes? aunque haya sido solo un sueño, por un momento lo creí- Gintoki estaba más confundido que nadie, y no era un buen momento para hablar sobre eso pues Sougo y Mutsu se disponían atacar apenas se recompusiesen del suelo –creí que había recuperado mi familia, para serte sincero. Me apegue a la idea de que tú eras el único capaz de proteger y hacer feliz a Kagura, estaba bien con eso, quería ver cuál sería el resultado de ustedes 2, la sangre de Shiroyasha en el cuerpo de un Yato, la mejor parte iba a ser que ese mocoso iba a ser mi sobrino, tonterías como entrenarlo o llevarlo de paseo conmigo mientras tú y Kagura me regañaban por traerlo muy tarde vacilaban en mi cabeza… pero al final no era más que un sueño- rápidamente hubo una explosión en mitad de la torre donde pronto grandes escombros amenazaban con venirse abajo encima de todos los cercanos a la torre de Edo –yo he vivido más tiempo como pirata que como hijo o hermano. No tengo intención de dar la vuelta; seguiré avanzando… tanto que mi hermana nunca podrá alcanzarme, tan alto que mirare a mi padre desde arriba, tan lejos que casi llegare hasta ella, si no me mentalizo para hacerlo, no poder alcanzarla… no seré capaz de mirarla a la cara. Si algo te pasara estando yo presente… Elma se pondría muy triste- esto último lo dijo tan leve que casi pareció un susurro -¿dijiste algo?- rascándose la nuca, Kamui solo desenfundo su paraguas frente a sus adversarios –que para cuando todo esto termine, quiero comer algo preparado por aquella glotona con la que vives- antes de si quiera poder contestar a esa propuesta, Abuto lo había arrojado para adentro de la torre mientras los grandes escombros producidos por la explosión de hace un rato caían sobre la entrada imposibilitando el acceso para cualquiera –veamos ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? Lamentablemente no puedo matar al padre de mi sobrino pero no te preocupes, puedo romperte una que otra extremidad- Sougo solo parpadeo un par de veces incrédulo por lo que oía –déjate de estupideces ¿al menos sabes cómo se pondrá la China cuando se entere que su hermano mayor ayudo a escapar al tipo que le puso los cuernos?- Abuto estaba por interferir más la actitud tan despreocupada de su capitán lo detuvo –no niego que el señor Samuray hubiese sido un buen cuñado, pero lamentablemente las cosas no sucedieron así- Sougo y Mutsu solo se abalanzaron sin tener en cuenta nada de lo dicho por Kamui –un muro a tu espalda y una flota entera frente a ti ¿Cuál eliges?- nuevamente se generó otro gran caos en todo Edo y esta vez había sido en su centro de la estación espacial

Siguiendo su camino por las escaleras, Gintoki noto que habían cortado la electricidad por lo que el camino tendría que ser a pie, llegando a pisar apenas el 4 piso de la enorme construcción, fue recibido por una enorme explosión que por poco y le daba en toda la cara de no ser por unas rocas que este utilizo para cubrirse a tiempo, no tuvo tiempo ni de pestañar cuando tuvo que evitar un tremendo su puño que logro desviarlo a ultimo segundo provocándole solo un rasguño en la mejilla -¿en serio? ¿tu?- sin compasión alguna la extraña figura lo tomo del rostro para estamparlo contra los tantos pilares que habían por ahí terminando con Gintoki cayendo al suelo mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios –no cabe duda de que eres la esposa de ese calvo- con el gran muro cayendo a espaldas de Gintoki la tenue luz del amanecer revelaba a la mujer de cabellera bermellón mirándolo como si solo estuviese viendo un gusano –debes tener muchos huevos para querer estar con otra mujer estando yo aquí, pensé haberte dejado en claro el día de la boda que si te atrevías a hacer llorar a mi hija, rogarías nunca haber nacid…- copiando los mismos movimientos con los cuales había sido sometido, Gintoki azoto su Bokuto de madera con el rostro de Kouka estampándola de la misma manera que ella hizo con el –de verdad que ya estoy harto de que digan la misma palabrería de siempre. Si no tienes algo mejor que decir te aconsejo que cierres la boca, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que estar aguantando las acusaciones sin sentido de un montón de idiotas como ustedes- sin demora alguna, un tremendo escombro salió de la nada a punto de aplastarlo pero que fue cortado en 2 por Gintoki solo para bloquear el golpe de Kouka con su arma en mano forcejeando en el proceso –eres la peor basura que he podido conocer ¿te has puesto a pensar en lo que pasara con Kazuya? ¿Planeas abandonar a tu hijo? ¿A tu esposa? ¿a tu familia?- se notaba el odio en las palabras de la mujer mayor que iban directo con veneno hacia Gintoki que pese a la mirada asesina de Kouka su rostro se notaba más preocupado por el tiempo que le quedaba –yo tengo una esposa. Es tragona, deja la nevera limpia incluso después de hacer las compras, no tiene modales en la mesa, patea y golpea todas las noches que duerme conmigo… pero aun así, es amable, gentil, tierna, siempre me sonríe cada mañana, se preocupa por las demás, no le importo estar conmigo pese a que le dije que no la correspondía, si hay alguien que ha sido mi esposa es Elma- oprimiendo más fuerza en sus brazos, estuvo a punto de tumbar a Kouka mas el sol creciente a espaldas de la Yato lo desconcertó por los pocos minutos que le quedaban, momento en el cual Kouka estaba por rematar a su adversario de no ser porque unos disparos la obligaron a usar sus manos para defenderse y bloquear la Katana de alguien obligándola a tomar distancia con los tiros consecutivos de un arma de fuego –eso es todo lo que quería oír- para cuando Gintoki abrió los ojos casi salta de la sorpresa al ver a las personas en su delante -¿ustedes?... Sakamoto, Zura, Takasugi- los mencionados solo yacían frente a él encarando a la Yato mayor -Zura janai, Katsura da- Sakamoto solo rio por lo bajo mirando cómo los 4 estaban nuevamente juntos y no como enemigos –ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, ahora ve y sálvalas, nosotros nos ocuparemos de la vieja- haciendo caso a las palabras de Takasugi, Gintoki salió de ahí rumbo al piso más alto, Kouka quiso intervenir pero… los agiles movimientos de esos 2 y como el tercero los cubría a punta de balazos le imposibilito el perseguir a su yerno –esto no les incumbe- como si se tratase de una saludo, Elizabeth salió de la nada lanzándole un lanza cohetes por la espalda que Kouka lo bloqueo con su paraguas mas no la tacleada del enorme pingüino que la hizo dar giros en el cielo –ustedes los Yato no son la única raza reconocida en el universo, si subestimas a Elizabeth, te saldrá caro- incluso Takasugi debía admitir que ese pingüino servía para algo –todavía no sé porque nos ayudas, apenas te dijimos que nos prestaras tu ayuda no pensé que aceptarías de inmediato, creí que nos costaría más trabajo el reclutarte- Katsura ladeo la cabeza, era cierto que Fafnir los había ayudado en persuadirlo pero en ningún momento el Dragón tuvo que intimidarlo para actuar –solo diré que tengo mis propios intereses, para cuando esto acabe todo volverá a la normalidad- sin decir nada más, tanto Sakamoto como Katsura solo asintieron –pues bien, asegurémonos de que esto jamás termine, le diré a Kanna que me ayude a derrocar el gobierno- apenas escucho eso, la oreja del Samuray tuerto se movió involuntariamente dándoles la respuesta a los 2 -¿o es que acaso piensas reclutar a la hija de Gintoki en tu afán de destruir el mundo?- Takasugi ni volteo a verlos, no quería que esos tontos lo viesen con esa sonrisa en su rostro, el poder ver a esa pequeña albina se le hizo tentador, quizás reclutarla para el Kiheitai no sería una mala idea, hasta podría suceder su lugar cuando algo le pasase, incluso enseñarle el arte de la espada como su maestro Shouyou hizo con él. Mas eso tendría que esperar pues la mujer frente a ellos estaba completamente cabreada por lo que había escuchado, que el inútil del permanentado engañase a su hija con otra mujer era una cosa pero que este tuviese otra hija era algo muy diferente, aunque para alcanzarlo primero tendría que deshacerse de eso 3 molestos humanos y que al parecer no sería cosa fácil pues su hijo Kamui le había contado que al menos los conocidos del señor samuray eran rivales a tomar en cuenta

Faltando poco para llegar a su destino, Gintoki corría lo máximo que le permitiesen las piernas más el desbalance de todo el lugar provocaría el derrumbe del edificio en cualquier momento pues la pelea de esos 3 en contra de la Yato parecía reñida. Faltando solo un piso para llegar a la cima del lugar, Gintoki tuvo que detenerse inmediatamente y no por un ataque sorpresa o más intentos homicidas, si no por el hecho que frente a él estaban las personas que más problemas podrían darle –Shinpachi… Kagura- aquellos 2 personas si bien no eran muy agradables en ese momento para Gintoki, este no podía negar que ellos habían sido lo más cercano que tendría a una familia en el pasado, pero eso estaba fuera de discusión en esos momentos –detén toda esta locura Gin Chan… por favor- en vez de mirarlo con un rostro de odio o ira, el rostro de Kagura estaba envuelto en lágrimas suplicándole que se detuviese –Gin San, no creí que fuera cierto hasta que llegaras, aquí no hay ninguna nave ni nadie que te haya estado esperando, así que te preguntare solo una vez- moviéndose ágilmente por todo el lugar, Shinpachi logro incrustar su puño en la mejilla de Gintoki -¿Por qué diablos cometes todas estas estupideces? ¿Acaso no pensaste en los pensamientos de Kagura? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarla de esa forma? ¿Cuán bajo tienes que caer para estar satisfecho? Que no vez que somos nosotros los que nunca te hemos abandonado pese a lo malo de la situación- pese al enojo y al golpe que había acertado, el cuerpo de Gintoki jamás se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera consiguió enderezar el rostro del peli plata –eso es todo… lo que tu enojo y tristeza pueden hacer. En ese caso te demostrare el mío- propinándole un puñetazo en el estómago de este, Shinpachi salió disparado contra el techo atravesándolo en el proceso para luego caer por el mismo agujero estrellándose con el duro suelo estando a los pies de Gintoki que lo miraba como de costumbre, con sus clásicos ojos de pez muerto y una aburrida expresión –te prometo que aunque ellas me den la espalda, aunque me quede sin un lugar al cual regresar, yo las recuperare, por más miserable que sea la realidad, recuperare la verdad que hemos construido con nuestras manos… ¡no las abandonare!- disponiéndose a ir, tuvo que ponerse alerta por el gran punta pie de Kagura en forma de hacha que venia del cielo a punto de clavarle su pierna en su rostro. Saltando hacia atrás, Gintoki visualizo como Kagura ayudaba a Shinpachi a recuperarse del suelo –es esto lo que quieres ¿Gin Chan? ¿Acaso la Yorosuya no significa nada para ti- el propio silencio del peli plata basto para contestar a esa pregunta -¿sabes lo que es ser maltratado por la gente de tu entorno? ¿Qué por unas simples palabras te miren como un estorbo? Yo si lo sé pero no me quedare quieto, no soy de los que se rinden desde que aparece un reto. Me enfrente a ustedes sin saber si debía, aunque para mí fuera una tortura cada risa exigiéndome el triple cuando ni el doble podía… pero hoy pienso comprobar como la venganza se sirve fría. Llaméis familia ¿a qué? Una panda de personas que escupiendo a una persona muchas veces ni razonan ¿solo porque sus ideales con los míos des entornan? Yo paso de esa mierda de lo que penséis vosotros compartiendo recuerdos falsos al igual que los otros. Yo me encargo de mí mismo no os necesito a vosotros… os voy a enseñar la rabia que tiene un jodido monstruo- viendo que las palabras eran inútiles, solo restaba los golpes –entonces no hay alternativa- cogiendo su paraguas y Shinpachi ya recuperado también se disponía a ayudar –queremos al verdadero Gin San, no al impostor que esta frente nuestro- sin más palabras ambos se lanzaron contra el permanentado que sin mucho esfuerzo logro detener a Shinpachi pero con Kagura, fue otra cosa, apenas si pudo resistir el tajo con el paraguas que lo mando hacia atrás. Golpes y tajos iban de un lugar para otro, pese a que Gintoki quería terminar rápidamente con eso, se le era imposible hacerlo a no ser que los lastimase seriamente y eso era lo último que quería, ni bien era cierto que esos 2 lo habían tratado como basura no podía ignorar el hecho de que había pasado buenos momentos con ellos. Incluso llego a dudar sobre lo que hacía al ver la tenacidad y la decisión con la que Kagura y Shinpachi lo enfrentaban, era la misma sensaciones tenía cuando se enfrentaba a sus rivales en el pasado, solo que esta vez se sentía como el villano a punto de destruir una familia solo por sus caprichos, en el último instante tuvo que bloquear el golpe de Kagura con su Bokuto pasando desapercibido a Shinpachi que logro encajarle su espada en su brazo arrastrándolo hacia atrás hasta estrellar a Gintoki con una gran pared que se caía a pedazos –se acabó- a punto de rematarlo con un ataque combinado, en ese instante, en ese preciso momento, aquel segundo vasto para que el permanentado reflexionase sobre sus acciones ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso no quería volver a ver a Tohru y las demás? Si eso era cierto ¿Por qué su brazo había bajado en contra de su voluntad esperando a recibir el ataque de esos 2? Para luego quedar inconsciente y ser sacado de ahí perdiendo su única oportunidad de rescatar a Tohru ¿de qué había servido el sacrificio y ayuda de todos los demás? ¿Acaso eso era lo que su corazón le decía? No tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, quizás el solo cerrar los ojos resolvería sus problemas… porque a él todos lo odian usándolo como un juego –(¿Por qué yo no puedo? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo al que tienen que patear de nuevo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por un gusto diferente o por diversión? No lo sé… ¿en este mundo es el mal fuerte el que dirige lo que hacer?)- sin demora algunas ambos ataques fallaron sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes que veían como el rostro del Samuray los miraba diferente a lo que alguna vez fueron donde seguidamente azoto el Bokuto contra ambos con tal fuerza que los mando a revolcarse por el suelo –¡entonces voy a ser yo! El que destroce a puñetazos a la gente de mi paso que quiera pararme ahora ¡voy a ser yo! El nuevo punto de inflexión que me permita no llorar cuando me enfrente a una persona… voy a ser yo, el nuevo demonio al que la gente con tan solo pronunciarme no quiera verme ni en broma… voy a ser yo, el inútil del que se reían, aquel al que antes le escupían pero que no cayó por mucho que ellos le insultaban- fue el razonamiento que hayo después de todo lo que había vivido en un mundo de odio, de guerras y destrucción donde unos admiran a otros por las palabras que de ellos hablan. En un mundo de mierda corrompido por la gente… volvería a ser el demonio que necesitaba por sus ideales –observen mi sonría sangrienta y obsesionada con dejarlos mutilados. Recordad el nombre de quien va matarlos… el demonio al que despertaron-

O así hubiese pasado de no ser por el frio acero que rozo su cuello, para cuando abrió los ojos, solo pudo ver con sorpresa como Shinpachi había sido atravesado por una espada de madera al defender a Kagura del ataque sorpresa. Sin perder tiempo, la peli naranja aparto a Shinpachi del filo de la espada al saltar hacia atrás mirando con desdén y miedo a la persona a espaldas de Gintoki –que patético, no me digas que pensaste en tirar la toalla por esos estúpidos… dependiendo de tu respuesta, será un placer mancharte tu ropa de rojo… Gin Chan- nadie podía creerlo, se supone que esa mujer debería estar muerta, pero ahí estaba, tan viva y radiante apuntando con su espada de madera a Gintoki –¿y bien? Estoy esperando tu respuesta…- no pudiendo seguir hablando, Nobume fue callada por Gintoki quien se abalanzo sobre ella abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello, debía comprobar si no se trataba de una ilusión o algún fantasma –detente por favor, esto es vergonzoso Gin Chan- Nobume no había planeado nada de eso, tan solo planeaba ayudar a Gintoki mas nunca espero que el permanentado la abrasase de esa manera, casi podía decir que la sofocaba pero no le molestaba para nada, al contrario, disfrutaba compartir el aliento con ese hombre más grande y mayor que ella, si pudiera se hubiese quedado un poco más en esa posición y corresponderle el abrazo pero todavía faltaba una cosa –yo también te extrañe, pero no es un buen momento Gin Chan, nunca estuve muerta pero hubiese visto tu rostro pate… ti… co- no pudiendo terminar su frase, Nobume abrió de lleno sus pupilas cuando sentía como varias líneas de agua mojaban su hombro, al verlo directamente se topó con la imagen de un destrozado Gintoki llorando como un pequeño niño sobre ella mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas no queriendo soltarla -¿de verdad eres tú? Nobume- la mencionada, solo sonrió por lo bajo, contestando el gesto del permanentado al rodearlo con sus brazos por toda la estrecha espalda de Gintoki mientras hundía su rostro en los pectorales de este calmándolo –ya habrá tiempo para nosotros, pero no olvides tu misión así que por ahora…- sin comprender mucho la indirecta, Gintoki no pudo ver venir el beso que esta le planto en los labios con gentileza y sin experiencia alguna, y aunque solo duro unos segundos, basto para desconcertar a Gintoki por esa acción, claro que estaba feliz de verla con vida, es más, había recuperado a un miembro de su familia pero no esperaba esa clase de afecto de Nobume hacia el –cuando esto termine te acompañare adonde quieras, ya sea en el infierno o debajo de las sabanas- más que una despedida, para Gintoki fue un cumplido disfrazado en una indirecta -¿eres Nobume? ¿Cierto? ¿Mi Nobume? ¿No?- estaba tan absorto por el nuevo comportamiento de la peli azul que incluso dudaba si fuera ella ¿de cuándo aquí esa mujer le mandaba indirectas que no fueran insultos o burlas? –soy la misma de siempre, la que se encargara de mantenerte cuerdo mientras vivas, considérame tu niñera personal… Gin Chan- no paso ni un segundo cuando Nobume sintió un invasor en su parte trasera que la masajeaba descaradamente –pensé que eras alguien haciéndose pasar por la verdadera pero la suavidad, el ancho de tus caderas y el grosor de tus muslos demuestran que eres la auténtica. Después de todo aquí vienen a parar todas las rosquillas que te tragas con Elma- recibiendo su merecido, Gintoki solo se tocaba su mejilla roja por la tremenda cachetada por parte de Nobume que hervía como tomate maduro –si fueras un desconocido te hubiera cortado ambas manos sin dudarlo- no queriendo mirarlo al rostro por ocultar su sonrojo en el rostro, este incremento su tonalidad al sentir la nalgueada que le dio Gintoki con tanta fuerza que resonó por todo el lugar, queriéndole partir la cara, Nobume se disponía a golpearlo pero tuvo que parar al ver como su amigo y futuro padre de su hija yacía parado de espaldas frente a ella –no mueras por favor- dicho y hecho, Gintoki salió de ahí viendo que ya no quedaba tiempo. Lamentablemente no se había dado cuenta de que las 2 personas menos deseadas habían estado observando el comportamiento de ellos y en especial una no lo había tomado para nada bien –así que es ella con la que querías estar- empezando a caminar lentamente para alcanzar al permanentado, poco a poco iba tomando velocidad estando solo metros de azotar su paraguas con la espada de Gintoki mas nunca sucedió, tras la colisión, se podía apreciar como Nobume detuvo el ataque de Kagura con su Bokuto de madera –apártate zorra, esto no tiene que ver contigo- disponiéndose a enterrarla contra el suelo, Kagura le lanzo un gancho que para cualquiera significaría la muerte mas no para esa mujer, hábilmente pudo desviarlo hacia la dirección donde Shinpachi pasaba en un intento de atrapar a Gintoki pero que tuvo que frenar por la sorpresa de la peli azul –de entre todas las personas ¿Por qué tú? Creí que tú y Okita eran novios- los gritos y disgustos por la moral de Nobume no se hicieron esperar más Nobume solo sintió nauseas al oír eso –si tu objetivo es matarme del asco, sigue así y lo conseguirás. Pero jamás en mi sano juicio estaría con esa basura, si tuviese que estar interesada en un hombre seria…- no pudiendo completar sus palabras tuvo que evadir las balas de Kagura que disparaba a diestra y siniestra contra ella –mi marido ¿tantos hombres en el universo y tenías que fijarte en mi esposo? Nunca distes señales de interés por él, jamás estuviste a su lado y ahora llegas y dices que estas enamorada de mi Gin Chan?- intentando atacar nuevamente, Kagura solo pudo sentir un tremendo golpe horrible en sus intestinos al ver como Nobume le había clavado su Bokuto en su estómago, quizás no lo atravesó pero la espada de madera si la golpeo con tanta fuerza que la hizo arrodillar frente a la peli azul que la miraba de la misma forma con la que Gintoki miro a Shinpachi hace unos momentos –¡suéltala maldita!- queriendo defender a su amiga, Shinpachi quiso hacer algo mas solo recibió de lleno el tacón de Nobume que se enterró en su rostro de un solo pisotón –no recuerdo haber cometido ningún acto inhumano para que grites de esa forma, solo golpee a una mujer que me saco de mis casillas y resulto que era una simple mujer con delirios en la cabeza, tuve que tranquilizarla. No me compares con un montón de idiotas como ustedes- apenas dijo eso, Nobume tuvo que apartarse de Kagura debido al instinto asesino que emanaba –maldición ¿esto no podría ponerse mejor?- al parecer Kagura había entrado en su modo Berserker, muy similar a cuando Kamui había perdido el control hace mucho tiempo. Mientras tanto Gintoki ya estaba en la azotea y como era de esperarse no había nada, tan pronto como llego ahí, a su espalda pudo escuchar el crujir de la pared rompiéndose notando como del agujero en el pido salían Nobume y Kagura peleando al mismo nivel para sorpresa de Gintoki, pero no había tiempo que perder, el momento se acercaba y no habría otra oportunidad más que esa, estando a punto de realizar el viaje interdimencional, Shinpachi se colocó frente a él, se notaba que había sido golpeado muy fuerte por parte de Nobume pues parecía que el chico caería inconsciente en cualquier momento -¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Qué ganas con hacer todo esto? ¿Qué crees que dirá Kazuya cuando se entere?- Gintoki pudo sentir su postura estoica de no ser porque pronto los pasos a su espalda lo hicieron voltear solo para ver como aquel pequeño lo miraba preocupado y desconcertado por lo que sucedía, todos peleaban entre sí, su madre estaba fuera de control contra aquella mujer y su padre ahora planeaba algo que nadie conocía –papá ¿Qué sucede?- queriendo una explicación, Kazuya no podía evitar temblar en sus piernas y el tartamudeo en sus palabras, mas Gintoki jamás le dirigió la mirada -¿papá?- apenas dijo eso, Gintoki solo bufo, después de todo Kazuya tenía implantado recuerdos falsos que incluso compartía con Gintoki –Kazuya… ¿alguna vez te has preguntado por qué sientes que lo tienes todo… pero que al final sientes que nada de esto es real?- el pequeño no entendía de lo que hablaba su padre, más el brillo de sus ojos iba desapareciendo poco a poco por como la situación iba desenvolviéndose –Kazuya, aunque no hayas sido mi hijo… fue agradable el tiempo que compartimos juntos, esos recuerdos por mas falsos que sean, de alguna manera… quisiera creer que fueron reales- siendo esa la gota de desbordo la cordura del pequeño, Kazuya no podía creer lo que le habían dicho, sus ojos perdieron el brillo, ya nada quedaba después de oír eso, ni siquiera Shinpachi creía lo que había escuchado, jamás hubiese creído que Gintoki tendría las agallas de decirle eso a Kazuya, había convivido con ese hombre lo suficiente para conocer cuando Gintoki hablaba con el corazón y cuando no, pero ahora lo había dicho libremente como si no estuviese atado a nada como una consecuencia o algo por el estilo, para cuando se dio cuenta, Gintoki ya estaba al filo del borde del gran vacío que daría paso a una dura caída –Nobume, cuento contigo- pronto todos vieron como Gintoki se había lanzado hacia el gran abismo mientras el aire recorría todo su cuerpo al compás en que el sol salía por las montañas entre el gran horizonte –ya voy… chicas- pensando que había cometido suicidio, Kagura salió de su trance solo para acercarse a ver como el cuerpo inerte de Gintoki estaba por impactar contra el pavimento, al igual que todos los que le habían ayudado a llegar hasta ahí veían como Gintoki caía a gran velocidad más antes de tocar el suelo el cuerpo de este se desintegro en pequeñas luces para sorpresa de todos que no creían lo que veían –todo depende de ti… Gin Chan- con eso ultimo dicho Nobume solo volteo para plantar cara a una encabronada Kagura que la miraba con ojos homicidas mientras Shinpachi lo miraba de la misma manera pero con menos intensidad –no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de patearte el trasero- Shinpachi estaba por contestar más la sola mirada de Kagura lo paro en seco –no te metas en esto 4 ojos, ella es toda mía- desapareciendo de la nada, Shinpachi solo vio como ambas aparecieron en el centro del lugar chocando sus respectivas armas mirándose con locura y sadismo por ver quien perdería la cabeza primero

**_TERRITORIO DE LA FACCION OSCURA/CASTILLO DE DAMOCLES (ENTRADA)_**

Pensando que aterrizaría suavemente, la cara de Gintoki dio de lleno con el gran portón de rocas maldiciendo por lo bajo a Fafnir al no explicarle el aterrizaje –y aquí es donde me escabullo- no tardó mucho en que los problemas se le aparecieran cuando sintió pisadas de varias hordas que fueron al lugar a inspeccionar, si lo descubrían, seria fin del juego y todo habría sido en vano, pensando en una estrategia de escapar lo único que se le vino a la mente fue aquella estrategia que una vez realizo junto a aquel sujeto para poder infiltrarse a una base militar Alemana –si JoJo pudo hacerlo, yo también- pasaron unos segundos y varios monstruos aparecieron, alguno que otro mantenía una similitud con los humanos pero la mayoría sí que eran verdaderos demonios, obviamente hubo gruñidos como si se tratasen de acechos hacia su presa en frente pero, claramente eran especies diferentes por lo que Gintoki no entendía nada de nada, tan solo ladridos y gruñidos como si de perros de tratase –(vamos, tu puedes hacerlo, esto no es diferente a como cuando entre a la casa de Libra)- tomando aire para tranquilizarse, Gintoki empezó a actuar como mujer y dado que llevaba maquillaje y vestido le hacía parecer más creíble su intento de engaño para la persona promedio, pero esos no eran personas promedios sino monstruos que se guiaban por el instinto, sudando por el resultado de su actuación, Gintoki se preparaba para el plan "B" si llegase a fallar, sin embargo, solo observo como las criaturas de aspecto colosal junto a las más diminutas y de tamaño medio lo miraban y olfateaban al mismo tiempo, no tardo mucho para que casi todos se abalanzasen sobre el mas Gintoki nunca sintió arañazos, ni intentos de comerse sus tripas, en lugar de eso las bestias lo lamian o envolvían en sus tentáculos mientras se peleaban por el como si se tratase de su cena o alguna mascota –voy a fingir que nada de esto paso- haciendo fuerzas para soltarse del agarre de las criaturas, Gintoki se puso a escalar el tremendo muro de piedra y agradecía profundamente que el portal lo haya traído a la puerta y no por allá, de lo contrario tendría que pasar aquel puente en mal estado para caer a un mar de lava hirviendo, poniéndose a analizar el ambiente, no era muy diferente a los demás mundos que había visitado con las dragonas, claro que era tenebroso y lúgubre en lo que respecta al cielo nublado con nubes color cenizas, la extrema calor por todo ese magma alrededor del castillo, las incontables criaturas que respaldaban la entrada principal y el aspecto tan demacrado que tenía el castillo que parecía se iba a caer en cualquier momento –para ser el Rey del Caos, ese título le queda muy bien, su propia casa es un caos- adentrándome en la fortaleza, no tardo en siquiera dar un paso cuando el piso a sus pies se quebró dejándolo caer varios pisos hacia abajo dejándolo en lo que podría parecer ser una prisión por todos esos barrotes y aparatos de tortura, eso y que veía que en lo que había caído eran vísceras y cadáveres de algunos monstruos. La reacción normal para cualquiera seria gritar presa del pánico, pero para el descerebrado de Gintoki no funcionaba pues este tan solo lo tomo como algo normal, tenerle miedo a cuerpos muertos se lo podía dejar para las mujeres y hombres sin huevos… a lo único que le tenía mas miedo era a los fantasmas y el hecho de enojar a Lucoa sin un plan de respaldo que le impida matarlo en el proceso –estaré perdido si no busco una luz- intentando buscar algo con que ver a su alrededor, no tardo en tocar una manivela que sin mucho apuro termino por encender el lugar entero con antorchas mientras que en frente de Gintoki yacía Elma con pedazos de lo que se podría describir los cuerpos frescos de algunos monstruos, ambos solo quedaron viéndose unos momentos por el Shock de verse en esas circunstancias, pensando que la abrazaría y besaría de la preocupación, Elma quiso saltar sobre Gintoki mas este apago nuevamente la luz desconcertando a la Dragona pues ya no podía verlo y pese a que sus sentidos eran más agudos, aquel ambiente estaba hecho para aprisionar a Dragonas como ellas por lo que estaba en las mismas circunstancias que Gintoki en la oscuridad –Gin Chan ¿Dónde estás? ¿prende la luz por favor?- intentando alcanzarlo, logro agarrar la Yukata de Gintoki mientras este peleaba por quitársela de encima –al menos límpiate antes de venir hacia mí- no pudiendo quitársela de encima, Elma termino por empapar a Gintoki con la sangre y carne de esas bestias abrazándola en el transcurso mientras Gintoki no hacía nada más que mirar el techo –ya tengo suficiente problemas con venir por ustedes, ahora por tu culpa tendré que lavar tu ropa cuando volvamos a casa- no pudiendo querer oír otra cosa, Elma rompió en llanto por esa afirmación -¿de verdad podremos ir a casa?- Gintoki solo la apego hacia el mostrando afecto hacia Elma mientras esta se sonrojaba a mas no poder por aquella acción, si era cierto que había deseado mucho volver a los brazos de su marido pero no era un buen momento para que Gintoki la calentara en su zona intima –Gin Chan… aquí no, al menos no en frente de nuestra hija- dicho eso, las luces se prendieron nuevamente pero esta vez apareció Kanna sosteniendo algún crustáceo dejándolo caer en el proceso por la sorpresa de volver a su figura paterna –tranquila Elma, lo que vera Kanna no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte- con aquellas palabras Elma no pudo evitar pensar en imágenes indecentes que le haría Gintoki en esos momentos y como se encontraban en un calabozo lo más probable es que Gintoki la sometería en sus más íntimos deseos… poco a poco Gintoki la levantaba de la cintura mientras Elma lo rodeaba con sus brazos, pronto las manos de Gintoki sostenían todo el peso de Elma al haberla levantado del suelo, esta quiso comenzar con un beso suaves, más lo único que sintió fue como su cuerpo era levantado para que su espalda chocara contra el suelo debido al Suplex Alemán que el permanentado le había aplicado –de camino aquí, un pajarito me conto que debes una gran cuenta en muchos restaurantes, al parecer una mujer con un cuerno en la frente junto a un muchacho con paraguas salieron de los restaurantes sin pagar la cuenta, y ahora resulta que soy yo quien tiene que pagar la cuenta ¿tienes algo que decir al respecto… Elma?- la mencionada solo trago duro al recordar la travesura que había hecho con Kamui cuando lo conoció aquel día en el festival, y más temor tuvo al enterarse que el borrado de memoria desapareció de las personas pues el padre de Tohru había desecho su magia logrando que recuperasen su memoria –bueno… veraz… sobre eso- no pudiendo terminar de contar su versión, Gintoki tuvo que deshacer su llave para aguantar la tacleada de Kanna que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que llorar en el pecho de Gintoki mientras esta la consolaba –estuviste mucho tiempo sola ¿Kanna?- esta solo negó con la cabeza señalando a Elma –Mamá se quedó a mi lado, gracias a eso no me sentí tan sola pero… aun así te extrañábamos- queriendo aprovechar la ocasión Elma solo paso a contar que después de que el padre de Tohru las desterrara de la tierra, Elma se encargó de cuidar a Kanna todo este tiempo mientras pensaban en un plan para volver a la tierra con él y luego recuperar a las demás. Al finalizar Gintoki no podía hacer otra cosa más que agradecer a Elma por su gran logro como Madre soltera al menos en esos 2 meses de ausencia –entonces ¿todo perdonado?- pensando que Gintoki dejaría de acusarla de ese problema, este solo suspiro por lo bajo -tendremos que trabajar más nosotros 2 para pagar tus deudas- Elma solo lloriqueaba porque al fin y al cabo tendría que hacerse responsable de sus actos más tras razonar, se detuvo en seco al recordar lo último que dijo Gintoki –dijiste "tendremos" ¿solo nosotros 2?- tras tomar de la mano Kanna, Gintoki solo la miro confundido por cómo estaba esta –no creo que Tohru y Lucoa quieran trabajar por tus deudas, y no tengo muchas esperanzas de que completes un trabajo sin tener que endeudarte más así que solo seremos nosotros 2 y si es que Kanna quiere pues seremos solo nosotros 3- no pudo seguir hablando, en menos de un segundo Elma lo tenía entre sus brazos mientras lo abrazaba a tal punto en que lo sofocaba por tremenda fuerza –lo vas a matar- haciendo caso a las palabras de Kanna, Elma se detuvo para hacerle viento a su marido para que este no se fuese al más allá. Tras recuperarse, la misión era clara, coger a Tohru y salir pitando de ahí y eso significaba vencer de alguna manera al emperador del Caos.

Gintoki tuvo casi que suplicar que Elma no interfiriera cuando el actuase pero al final no tuvo más opción que confiar en sus palabras

Mientras tanto, en su trono yacía el líder de la facción del caos… Damocles, al parecer sus ojos estaban pegados en el gran portón al frente como si estuviese esperando a alguien, y así fue, después de que la gran puerta de piedra se derrumbase, Damocles abrió sus ojos topándose con la figura de aquel humano insignificante que su hija se había encontrado –me tome las molestias de cumplir tus sueños, mi hija suplico que te perdonara la vida y así lo hice. Te di la vida que siempre quisiste, y ahora te presentas ante mí para morir de una manera tan lamentable sin haber provechado la segunda oportunidad que se te otorgo. No sé si eres un tonto o… solo un estúpido que quiere morir, no creas que saldrás ileso después de entrar a mis dominios- parpadeando un par de veces, Gintoki solo desenfundo su Bokuto de madera apuntándoselo directamente a Damocles -Incluso sin que dieras ese hermoso discurso tuyo, sabia de mi impotencia hace mucho, así que hice un juramento, incluso si significaba asesinar a los que alguna vez considere mis amigos, recuperare lo que perdí aquel día, y eso es algo de lo que no me voy a retractar- parándose de su trono, la idea del juego era clara, quien moría primero… perdía –no hace falta que te muevas, con solo un chasquido de mis dedos tu cuerpo explotara en mil pedazos- disponiéndose a cumplir su palabra, Gintoki no tardo en formar una sonrisa arrogante que si bien no causó un efecto en Damocles, si le dio el tiempo suficiente para que unas extrañas marcas recorriesen el cuerpo del peli plateado cubriéndolo por completo –inténtalo si puedes, pero si yo muero, tú me acompañaras- con el paso del tiempo, Damocles había vivido incontables batallas adquiriendo una gran experiencia en el campo de lucha, y sabía perfectamente cuando un guerrero tenía un haz bajo la manga y cuando solo fanfarroneaba, la pregunta era ¿Por qué un simple humano que provenía de un mundo mediocre le causaba esos pensamientos? Quizás por los ojos del muchacho, no parecía que aquel sujeto con aquella espada de madera hubiese crecido con una buena infancia, al contrario, parecía que tenía cierta experiencia en la guerra. Viendo como el anciano bajaba las manos, Gintoki solo frunció el ceño, plan "A" arruinado, solo quedaba el plan "B" -¿Qué pasa? Pensé que me matarías con solo tus dedos ¿ o es que acaso no quieres ensuciarte las manos?- Damocles solo comenzó a avanzar lentamente seguido por Gintoki que lo imito al mismo tiempo –he matado incontables héroes que se atrevieron a desafiarme, comparado con esas moscas tu tan solo eres una sucia bacteria- formando su brazo como espada, Damocles se disponía a dar fin a la vida de este de un solo tajo –veras que esta bacteria es más que una simple gripe- llegando a encararse cara a cara, Gintoki azoto con su Bokuto el cuerpo de su enemigo que no se movió ni en lo más mínimo, era clara la diferencia de fuerzas entre ambos, como si un gusano desafiase a un león, disponiéndose a partirlo por la mitad, Damocles bajo su brazo generando un corte en el mismo aire que termino por cortar su castillo en 2 llegando hasta alcanzar el gran mar de lava que se abrió en 2 –se acabó- pensando que la victoria estaba de su lado, el emperador del Caos solo parpadeo un par de veces para ver como aquel humano había detenido su brazo con ambas manos y su Bokuto que no tenía ni u rasguño –impresionante, casi alabador, a juzgar por esas extrañas maldiciones en ese pedazo de madera, diría que algún Dragón te ayudo pero eso no cambiara nada, apenas si pudiste bloquear mi ataque, dime como piensas reaccionar ante mil cortes- queriendo hacerlo pedazos con sus garras, Gintoki solo apretó los dientes viendo que no sería capaz de esquivar y mucho menos bloquear todos los cortes pero… tan pronto como Damocles agitaba su brazo en busca de su víctima, veía como milagrosamente el humano esquivaba y repelía su ataque a la perfección, tras finalizar su ataque, el viejo Dragón cambio su mirada a una más feroz -¿Quién eres tú?- poco a poco el cuerpo de Gintoki hizo una pequeña reverencia al compás en que levantaba su rostro dejando ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro con los ojos cerrados –les dije a esos 2 que engañarlo no sería para nada educado, aunque claro no es que usted pueda ser visto con esa clases de trucos, mucho gusto señor Damocles, mi nombre es Yoshida Shouyou y hemos venido por mi nuera- llenando el ambiente de un profundo silencio, el soplar del viento fue el único sonido en toda la habitación -¿Qué dijiste "que"?- como si se tratase de una ola violenta de viento, la presión alrededor de Damocles hizo resquebrajar el lugar más la expresión en el rostro de Gintoki no cambiaba –será muy difícil vencerlo, esto de cambiar personalidades aun no lo hemos practicado así que les recomiendo a ustedes 2 estar alerta cuando ya no pueda más- saltando del lugar, Shouyou no tuvo más opción que empezar que esquivar las grandes rocas que caían de las estructuras dañadas mientras trataba de acercarse a su rival –sucio y despreciable humano, te atreves a hablarme con ese tono, te enseñare tu lugar- no pudiendo contener más su ira, Damocles se transformó en un colosal Dragón rojo amenazando con extinguir la vida de Gintoki si este no hacía nada, había planeado matarlo sin dolor alguno y para ello por supuesto no necesitaría de su verdadera forma pero… después de ese declaración, pensaba devorarlo y masticarlo lentamente por siquiera pensar que podría llevarse a Tohru,

Mientras tanto, en alguna de las tantas cuevas de por ahí, se encontraba una dragona reposando en lo que vendría a hacer solo una simple rincón, el único sonido apenas audible era el gotear del agua que caía del techo hacia el suelo resonando por todo el sitio, o así hubiese sido de no ser porque repentinamente la pared de al lado quedo completamente destruida llenándola de sorpresa, por mero que parezca, la esperanza se apodero de ella esperando ver una cabellera plateada… más lo único que encontró fue a Elma y a Kanna que la miraban desde abajo al parecer un poco agitadas –por fin, tu casa parece un laberinto, hazme un favor y saca tu gordo trasero de aquí- no habiendo respuesta, Tohru solo volteo hacia otro lado encabronando a Elma por esa acción –te he dicho que salgas de aquí, vete y busca un lugar seguro- no esperando nada de las acciones de Elma, Tohru solo cerro los ojos esperando que se fueran más repentinamente su cuerpo salió volando por la pared debido a la gran embestida que recibió, al recuperarse solo veía como la culpable había sido Elma en su forma de Dragón –tienes solo una cosa que cumplir, no lo hechos a perder- no pudiendo aguantar las ganas, Tohru contesto con la misma fuerza al taclearla de la misma manera aventando a Elma contra el muro mientras la Dragona esmeralda enseñaba sus dientes amenazantemente –no compliques mi trabajo más de lo que ya está- Elma se recompuso y con solo la mirada le ordeno a Kanna no interferir –no quiero vuestra ayuda, salgan de aquí antes de que terminen muertas- más que un tono imperativo, las palabras de Tohru parecían suplicas hacia las 2 –pues que lastima, las únicas que saldrán de aquí son tú y Kanna, yo me quedare e intentare ganar algo de tiempo- ganándose la furia de Tohru, Elma no tuvo más opción que contraatacar la gran embestida que su amiga le aplico terminando ambas forcejeando por ver quién era la primera en ceder –por un demonio Tohru, no cuento con mucho tiempo- queriendo terminar rápido con ella, Elma se disponía usar magia de ser necesario mas no pudo hacerlo… ¿la razón? Los ojos de Tohru dejaban salir gruesas lágrimas mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza intentando no llorar frente a su rival -¿y luego qué? ¿Enfrentar a mi padre y morir en solitario? Entiende que no quiero que me ayudes, no estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, estoy aquí porque así lo decidí- llenándose de mas ira, Elma le dio un fuerte cabezazo a su amiga que cayo hacia atrás después de recibir ese duro golpe -¿Qué estas aquí por voluntad? ¿entonces explícame porque diablos lloras?- Tohru solo volteo su cabeza hacia el otro lado intentando no verla directamente por la vergüenza –yo, Kanna, incluso Gin Chan… estamos arriesgando la vida por ti y lo único que haces es llorar como una inútil, así que te lo preguntare solo una vez ¿te quedaras sola en este lugar lamentando nuestras muertes o utilizaras nuestros cuerpos para avanzar?- sin poder responder, Tohru abrió los ojos de lleno al escuchar que Gintoki había venido por ella -¿Dónde? ¿Dónde se encuentra?- pidiendo a suplicas, su respuesta fue contestada por un gran terremoto en la zona preocupándolas –maldición, perdí demasiado tiempo- queriendo salir de ahí, Tohru no se lo permitió pues le obstruyo el paso –voy contigo- Elma estaba por negarse, sus órdenes habían sido claras, rescatar a Tohru y salir con ellas fuera de ahí sin mirar atrás, claro que lo cumpliría, excepto que ella se quedaría con Gintoki para ganar tiempo suficiente en lo que Tohru y Kanna escapaban –si haces esto no habrá marcha atrás ¿estas segura?- las consecuencias serían graves y eso lo sabían todas las presentes, con solo mirar los ojos de su amiga, Elma comprendió que tanto ella como Tohru estaban listas para dar la vida si era necesario, ahora era su turno de proteger lo que era suyo y aunque no simpatizaban siempre, ahora era el momento de mostrar de lo que eran capaces y ese derecho lo tenía Tohru, Elma sabía que su compañera desde pequeña en su alma se gravo su destino pues fue entrenada para ser una despiadada asesina, una mirada tan fría que a todos estremecía… la consecuencia de torturas que agravaron sus días. Toda su vida aprendiendo la doctrina de un arma hecha para matar y despertar en miles de alarmas del miedo y la inseguridad porque no mostraba piedad, si eran su objetivo vivos jamás quedaron. Sin conocer la amistad, con la ausencia de afecto siguió su camino cual asesina perfecta. Garras afiladas combinadas con su gran destreza, con sigilo desgarraba y arrancaba las cabezas… pero su maldad artificial en su corazón el lleno de angustia y sazón sin tener una mínima razón para cambiar, siguió viviendo en la tensión. Decidió convivir con un hombre por su admiración para defenderlo de cualquier contendor sin imaginarse que entre simples escenarios, se enamoraría de aquel humano que la sacaría del calvario… un amigo que acepto la oscuridad de su pasado, desheló la frialdad que la mantuvo congelada. Juntos avanzaron derrumbando todo codo a codo más la mente de Gintoki seguiría en el lodo. Atormentado por su pasado y por sus terribles traumas, en aquella batalla final perdería la calma queriendo asesinar a su rival de forma letal atrapada sin saber que hacer entre el bien y el mal. Después de eso se marchó sin despedirse de su amigo… regresando a su hogar con la tristeza y el castigo, de pensar que perdería su amistad por lo ocurrido lamentando el hecho de a su padre no haber vencido… pero Gintoki no dejaría sola a su querida compañera pues sabia del dolor que está en su interior guardaba y contra todo fue a buscarla demostrando el cariño, el mismo del cual él careció desde niño… aquel despiadado demonio fue cambiando su visión, destrozando su pasado gracias a aquel Dragón y por ella pudo librarse del yugo de su oscura maldición… alejándose por completo de aquel pensamiento insano… pero la vida es muy dura y siempre trae amargura, etapas que son oscuras y nos llenan de fisuras… y desechando la suerte tuvo que hacerse más fuerte sin saber que Gintoki estaba al borde de la muerte. Desolada y con el corazón en grietas por el hecho, por su amor decidió cruzar aquel difícil trecho y con ayuda de Elma encontraría la salida para continuar su historia y dar comienzo a una nueva vida aun si para aquello no debían mostrar piedad si es que deben matar, no se contendrían si es que deben asesinar.

Mientras tanto, antes de que siquiera pudiera matarlo con algún tipo de magia, Damocles estaba decidido a aplastar la humanidad del humano que por más que intentaba, no lograba atinarle ni un solo zarpazo y no contemplaba la idea de usar su magia, que dirían los demás Dragones sobre el líder de la facción del Caos quien utilizo su magia con un ser tan insignificante, sería la burla de todos si eso llegara a suceder, mas nunca tomo en cuenta que pese a su diminuto tamaño su adversario sería más rápido que el, mientras este trataba de aplastarlo debajo de sus garras, Gintoki no hacia otra cosa más que esquivar y esquivar, pese a que su rival era extremadamente pesado eso le daba la ventaja de una increíble resistencia pues ninguno de sus estocadas con el Bokuto de madera lo había herido –los Dragones sí que son fascinantes, sin duda alguna esto tardara más de lo que pensamos- logrando irritar más a Damocles por su vocabulario, Shouyou tuvo que esquivar el aliento de fuego que el gran Dragón rojo le lanzo al cubrirse tras varias escombros que poco a poco se iban desintegrando por el inmenso calor del fuego –(no quiero ser negativo, pero a este paso terminaremos como carbón)- fue el comentario de Gintoki en la subconsciente de los 3 –tiene razón, hemos estado a la defensiva todo este tiempo, sería bueno pasar a la ofensiva- notando como se quedaba sin escudos de roca, Shouyou no tuvo más opción que saltar hacia arriba evitando las llamas más Damocles ya esperaba esa acción –en el aire no tienes salida- procurando partirlo a la mitad, antes de que el gran zarpazo de la criatura partiese en 2 el cuerpo de Gintoki, este cerro los ojos más para cuando los abrió, en vez de esquivar o parar el tremendo ataque, tan solo lo utilizo como impulso para ponerse a correr por uno de los grandes brazos del Dragón buscando su objetivo –volvió a cambiar- deshaciéndose del humano en su cuerpo, Damocles solo afilo la mirada por el nuevo invitado que tenía en su delante –¿Quién eres esta vez?- el cuerpo de Gintoki tras aterrizar, tan solo permanecía inerte, lo único que hizo fue pasar su cabello hacia atrás pero había algo más extraño, su extraña sonrisa pese a ser la misma era totalmente diferente en lo que respecta a un rostro amable y gentil, ahora no era más que un expresión sombría con una mueca vacía –ya conociste a los otros 2, no quiero alargas las cosas así que solo llámame Utsuro, y si te preguntas si hay más como nosotros, no, solo somos 3- Damocles solo gruño siguiendo con sus ataques más lo que siguió por lo menos hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, la postura de su adversario había cambiado completamente, si antes se basaba en la defensa, esa nueva personalidad era todo lo contrario ya que solo se centraba en la ofensiva y nada más que eso –porque no vuelves a tu forma humana, siendo una lagartija enorme solo me facilitas mi trabajo- y es que era cierto, pese a la enorme resistencia de Damocles, empezaba a sentir los ataques del humano que si bien no eran gran cosa, eran molestos y con el pasar de los segundos el dolor se iba incrementando pasando de ser solo una mosca a ser una presa débil que enseñaba los colmillos ante su depredador –insolente humano- disponiéndose a destrozar el lugar, tan solo basto uno de sus rugidos para mandar a volar todo a su alrededor haciendo añicos casi todo el castillo esperando que con eso el humano por lo menos haya resultado herido porque muerto no estaba, aun podía escuchar el sonido de los latidos de su corazón mas no podía decir donde estaba debido a que las pulsaciones cardiacas de Gintoki poco a poco bajaban hasta legar a cero –¿habrá muerto?- estando seguro de su victoria, un gran peñasco estaba por caer encima de la gran criatura, claro que el enorme reptil no se tomaría las molestias de esquivarlo pues no significaba un gran peligro, tras el impacto de los escombros de una de las torres sobre Damocles, en una de las tantas piedras rotas yacía Gintoki mirándolo fijamente antes de golpearlo con el Bokuto en toda la frete de la criatura –(Controlo su respiración y el ritmo de su corazón para que no lo escuchara… pero para eso tendría que haber estado muerto)- dando unos pasos para atrás, el cuerpo de Gintoki cayo pesadamente al suelo mientras respiraba agitadamente después de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para poder sobrevivir a esa explosión de energía, sumándole el cambio de personalidades de Shouyou y Utsuro que abusaban de su cuerpo al llevarlo a límites que él no podría hacerlo, su cuerpo no soportaría mucho más la carga de estrés –(Ustedes 2 deberían de medirse en lo que hacen, mi cuerpo no es juguete para que estén saltando de un lado para otro, apenas si puedo seguirles el ritmo)- dentro de su subconsciente tanto Shouyou como Utsuro sudaban y respiraban al igual que Gintoki después pues el escapar casi ilesos de ese Dragón había sido mucho más difícil de lo que pensaron y lo peor era que aún no peleaba en serio –(pueden recordarme porque vamos a morir)- Shouyou solo miro al otro inquilino que parecía estar pensando en alguna estrategia para que los 3 saliesen con vida de ahí –(la respuesta yace frete a ti)- escuchando las palabras de este, Utsuro se fijó hacia donde Gintoki veía abriendo los parpados al ver como de lo que podría ser unos pasadizo subterráneos salían Tohru y las demás admirando el lugar hecho trizas pero más le sorprendió que Gintoki estuviese vivo tras todo ese ajetreo. Puede que solo haya bastado unas milésimas de segundos donde Gintoki pudo ver a esas 3 juntas nuevamente pero… en ese lapso de tiempo donde se distrajo, el rostro de felicidad de Tohru quedo hecha trizas tras ver como su padre de un rápido movimiento había atrapado entre sus fauces de los dientes el brazo de Gintoki levantándolo violentamente mientras lo agitaba intentando devorarlo por completo -¡Gin Chan!- intentando auxiliar al permanentado, Elma quiso hacer algo en ayuda de su marido mas no pudo hacerlo debido al Shock que todas tuvieron al ver como de un mordisco limpio, Damocles le arranco el brazo izquierdo a Gintoki seguidamente de un zarpazo que mando el cuerpo del permanentado a estrellarse contra el gran techo rocoso dejando en su camino solo la gran polvareda de la tierra levantada –al final solo eres un humano- devorando el trozo de carne en su boca, Damocles solo tenía que terminar con los restos del humano aunque… pronto su cuerpo sintió un dolor punzante que llamo su atención solo para ver como aquella pequeña albina le había clavado su pequeño puño en su lomo sin resultado alguno debido a las gruesas escamas que este tenía –es inútil- queriendo deshacerse de Kanna al azotarla con su cola, el enorme reptil sintió como su larga extremidad estaba siendo retenida por su hija quien había detenido su ataque –Tohru… - no alcanzando a decir nada más, Damocles sintió un dolor justificable en su barbilla percatándose de que la otra hembra de pelo corto de la facción de la armonía le había acertado un derechazo en toda su mandíbula –maldita- preparándose para desencadenar una fuerte explosión de sus mandíbulas, Damocles estaba harto de tener que lidiar con simples insectos, al ya no tratarse de un simple humano sino más bien de otros de su especie, no tendría consideración con ellas aun si fuesen hembras más con Tohru hablaría después de enseñarle quien es el que manda, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, Tohru solo se preparó para lo peor abrazando a Kanna para servir como escudo mientras Elma solo alcanzo a cubrirse con ambos brazos estando lista para recibir el ataque… sin embargo. El pequeño sonido ensordecedor de entre los escombros alerto al gran reptil quien solo ladeo la cabeza mirando junto a todas como Gintoki se había impulsado del gran techo rocoso cayendo a una gran velocidad en contra del reptil rojo –los gusanos como tu son un fastidio- cambiando la dirección de su hechizo, su blanco ahora era el samuray del permanente, Damocles estaba seguro de su victoria, con solo un poco de su aliento infernal, ese simple humano pasaría a ser nada más que cenizas ni si quiera otros Dragones podrían sobrevivir a su llamarada pero… antes de que siquiera pudiera canalizar Mana, sus piernas empezaron a perder el equilibrio tambaleándose en el proceso, pensando que se trataba de algún ataque por la espalda por parte de su hija y las otras, Damocles se equivocó pues apenas si volteo no había nadie, es más, Elma y las demás recién se iban a unir para ayudar al humano ¿entonces qué era lo que le sucedía a sus extremidades? No había sido golpeado de manera letal, de hecho, el único con el que había estado peleando era aquel sujeto que caía del cielo a gran velocidad ¿podría ser que todos esos ataques débiles le hubiesen causado algún daño sin que se percatase? No, eso sería imposible ¿entonces porque diablos sentía sus parpados cansados? Eso no importaba ahora, solo se sentía cansado, nada más, incluso asi podia acabar con cucarachas como si nada.

Ignorando el agotamiento de su cuerpo, Damocles se disponía a carbonizar a Gintoki hasta el alma y para ello se requería magia, con decisión estuvo a punto de ejecutar un poderoso hechizo que no solo acabaría con la vida de Gintoki, sino también con su espíritu… o eso quería hacer si no fuera porque repentinamente de sus grandes fauces pequeños hilos de sangre salían a toda velocidad obligándolo a fallar el disparo que por poco y le daba al Samuray –¿querías comerme? ten tu postre- incrustándole su Bokuto de madera en la única parte de la enorme criatura que por lo menos demostraba un poco de fragilidad, Gintoki logro insertar su espada en uno de los ojos del Dragón que apenas sintió el punzón en su pupila, la enorme criatura no resistió el ardor que este le produjo –¿el dolor es nuevo para ti? Acostúmbrate- retorciendo su espada, Damocles solo movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro con tal fuerza que sin más logro zafarse de la espada pues Gintoki no aguanto el jaloneo quedando a rastras contra el piso –tu… miserable- tocándose la herida en el rostro, la ira del emperador del Caos era notable, un simple humano lo había herido de esa manera, queriendo descargar toda su ira contra el Samuray se preparaba para rematarlo de una vez por todas más nunca espero que su cuerpo lo traicionase de esa manera, sin poder controlar su organismo, el padre de Tohru empezó a votar una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca sin causa aparente logrando que este caiga sobre sus rodillas anonadado por lo que estaba pasando, su sangre, su propia sangre estaba por los suelos, queriendo hallar al responsable, su vista se topó con la sonrisa triunfante de aquel humano que lo miraba divertido como luchaba por respirar adecuadamente –¿cansado? Déjame ayudarte- corriendo lo más rápido posible Gintoki salto y azoto su espada de madera contra el gran hocico de la criatura que no hizo nada por defenderse, al parecer se encontraba confiado en que ese débil ataque no le haría nada debido a que los anteriores ataques de Gintoki no le habían causado nada en lo absoluto pero… ese azote en su mandíbula de verdad que lo había sentido –no fue fácil hacer esto ¿sabes? requirió mucho tiempo y uno de mis brazos. Por suerte tenia ambas- seguidamente el Dragón Rojo sintió como cada parte de sus celular ardían como el infierno obligándolo a respirar agitadamente tratando de persuadir el dolor, no solo eso, su vista se nublaba y empezaba perder el conocimiento poco a poco –ya lo sientes ¿no es así? Con lo que el resto de nosotros vivimos… tu mortalidad. Pero sobrevivirás, el veneno desaparecerá en algunos días- poco a poco Gintoki se acercaba hacia la criatura para luego darle una estocada con tal potencia que incluso Damocles tuvo que retroceder unos pasos al sentir como algunos de sus colmillos estuvo por romperse –pero no tenía que ser bueno contigo, una mescla más fuerte. Quiero que recuerdes esto, mantente fuera de mi camino… en todos los años por venir, en tus momentos más oscuros recordaras que yo fui el único hombre que te venció- apenas escucho eso último, Gintoki no le dio tiempo de razonar aquellas palabras puesto que sin piedad alguna empezó a azotar y dar estocadas una y otra vez en el gran rostro de la criatura que nada podía hacer para defenderse. No hasta que Gintoki le perforó el mismo ojo mal herido volviendo a retorcérselo para causar dolor y agonía en su rival, atacar los puntos débiles de tu rival más grande, esa era la estrategia pero aun así el enorme animal seguía consiente y parecía que se acostumbraba al dolor –no tienes ni idea de lo que sucederá si sigues con esto, los problemas que causaras, el desorden en nuestras leyes- siendo callado de inmediato al sentir como su ojo era de igual manera arrancado de raíz por la espada de madera, Gintoki tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser partido en 2 por la criatura que en ese acto de dolor le mando un zarpazo –entonces ¿dices que respondes ante una autoridad? ¿Ellos me quedan muerto porque los desobedezco? Porque yo hago lo que ellos no pudieron ¿Qué clase de autoridad es esa?- sin arrepentimiento alguno, Gintoki iba a por el segundo ojo más cuando estaba cerca de incrustar su espada en el otro ojo, las fauces del Dragón se abrieron a tal punto en que su cuerpo cabía exactamente, solo faltaba un pequeño movimiento y su cuerpo seria partido en pedazos mas eso nunca sucedió debido a que cuando Gintoki pestaño, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la boca del lobo, solo sentía como unos brazos cálidos lo envolvían entre sus heridas y aunque ardiese como el mismo infierno, su cuerpo entero se relajó por aquel contacto físico que aunque haya sido breve, lo lleno de una paz que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado… más cuando recordó la situación, no pudo evitar empujar a su salvadora violentamente recuperando la cordura y con ello el dolor de sus heridas abiertas por aquellos colmillo -¿Gin Chan?- este solo miraba el rostro de asombro de Tohru que con solo su expresión denotaba que no entendía el "porque" de su actitud, sin mucho tiempo, sus ojos se posaron en Elma y Kanna que venían a su lado más Gintoki se apartó de inmediato al toma distancia con ellas –te dije que salieran de aquí- Elma solo empezó a explicar que todas estaban ahí por él mas era inútil, Gintoki no podía escucharlas en lo más mínimo, sus sentidos desaparecían poco a poco por el sobre esfuerzo y la demanda a la que se había sometido –(Gintoki, debemos darnos prisa, de lo contrario este cuerpo se desmoronara pronto)- las palabras de Shouyou eran claras, tenía poco tiempo y eso lo sabían los 3, no había tiempos de charlas mas solo para una explicación breve –escuchen, escúchenme bien…- pronto todas guardaron silencio ante esa orden mientras el Dragón a espaldas de todas se iba recuperando –esto que ven aquí…- señalándose a sí mismo y a la sangre que caía de su cuerpo con aquellas extrañas marcas –ya no es más que un cuerpo podrido con veneno por doquier… a decir verdad es la única razón por la que alguien como yo haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo contra ese viejo- todas tragaron en seco por lo que escucharon, era cierto que lo habían visto un par de veces con ese aspecto pero no con aquella descripción que el mismo les daba –quizás podamos- intentando tocarlo, Gintoki les apunto con la espada en mano impidiéndoles acercarse -¿Qué acaso no lo entienden? Si se acercan se infectaran, igual que el- todas voltearon hacia donde se encontraba el padre de Tohru topándose con la imagen agonizante pero para nada vencida de Damocles –tardo 5 años pero el virus dentro de mi tuvo el suficiente tiempo para estudiarlas a ustedes y crear una enfermedad que nadie podría curar, originalmente este virus fue hecho para acabar con los humanos pero… al parecer también las estudio y recopilo información sobre sus genes creando y evolucionando hasta el punto en que ni vuestra magia surgiera efecto, en pocas palabras, no hay cura para esta enfermedad, ni Lucoa pudo lograrlo mucho menos lo harán ustedes ahora, lo único que pido es que se vayan de aquí… de prisa- esperando que una de ellas haga algún reclamo o se enterque ante su pedido, solo miro como Tohru cayo de rodillas intentando no caer en la locura aguantándose las lágrimas, Elma yacía en su lugar con los ojos vacíos pues ella de alguna manera tenía conocimiento sobre esas marcas en el cuerpo de Gintoki mientras que Kanna solo quería acercarse hacia su figura paterna más la mirada fría de este la alejaba -¿Por qué?- Gintoki miro hacia Tohru y se fijó en que esta solo apretaba los dientes mientras gruesas lagrimas salían por su mejilla -¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Pudimos haber hecho algo, yo… nosotras- siendo callada por el rugido de su padre, Damocles amenazaba con recuperarse en cualquier momento –es gracioso, ni yo mismo sabía que esta cosa corría por mis venas hace algunas horas, pero tal parece que cumplió su cometido- tomando aliento, este logro recomponerse alejándose de ellas arrastrando su espada consigo, no se arrepentía de nada, su trabajo estaba hecho después de todo, solo quizás le hubiera gustado vivir un poco más con todas ellas, hablando de todas ellas ¿Qué habrá sido de Lucoa? No la había visto desde que le modificaron los recuerdos, dadas las circunstancias, no le vendría nada mal escuchar uno de los comentarios de la rubia mayor –(no sabía que te enfrentaste a esos mercenarios, eso explica por qué tenemos estas extrañas marcas en el cuerpo)- avanzando a paso lento pero seguro, Gintoki no podía evitar escuchar como Utsuro y Shouyou tenían una última conversación –(lamento mucho que tengamos que terminar así Gintoki, de alguna manera esto es mi culpa)- y es que era cierto, con el afán de salvar a su maestro en el pasado, Gintoki se hizo enemigo de muchos Amanto y entre ellos estaban los mercenarios del clan Emmi –(no hace falta que digas eso, si no era yo sería alguien más)- llegando a estar frente a la enorme criatura, este paro en seco al ver como el enorme reptil cambiaba de forma a la humana –pensé que me matarías en tu otra forma ¿paso algo?- Damocles que antes era un gran Dragón rojo, ahora no era más que un solo anciano frente a Gintoki pero eso no quitaba que aún era letal –admito que te subestime, jamás pensé que un simple humano me llevara hasta estos extremos, eres diferente y no lo digo en el sentido común- Gintoki solo afilo la mirada, no estaba para oír comentarios de ese tipo y ciertamente el viejo tampoco lo estaba –tu… ¿alguna vez viajaste en el tiempo?- esa pregunta solo hiso sudar al permanentado, era cierto que buscaba máquinas de tiempo cuando tenía grandes problemas pero jamás llego a encontrar una cuando se la necesitaba –por supuesto que no, de ser así aun tendrías los recuerdos de aquella experiencia, eso también explicaría el porqué de tu aura turbia e intranquila, casi como una anomalía del espacio tiempo- el permanentado solo puso fuerza en el agarre de su espada ignorando todo eso -¿Qué quieres decir?- Damocles solo rio por lo bajo mientras formaba una sonrisa cínica –quiero decir que en algún momento de tu vida viajaste en el tiempo y cáusate anomalías en el flujo del tiempo, quizás en ese viaje obtuviste esa habilidad en tu cuerpo- su adversario solo abrió los ojos en shock más tuvo que disimular el efecto para no ser tomado por el pelo –recuerdo muy bien a ver visto tu condición en algún lugar, creo que fue hace unos miles de años, cuando me entere de su existencia desterré a la gente que creo el virus a un mundo inhabitable creo que se hacían llamar Enmi, nunca espere que lo volvería a ver y menos en manos de un humano- sin comprender mucho de lo que dijo Gintoki solo parpadeo un par de veces queriendo lucir como que si entendió pero la verdad es que no presto atención alguna. Para sorpresa de Damocles, vio como Gintoki empezaba a golpearse a sí mismo una y otra vez logrando crear un ambiente incómodo con su rival pues los brazos de Gintoki no paraban de golpearlo –para cuando este se recompuso, era claro que era otra personalidad –espero disculpe a mi estudiante, es un idiota de nacimiento- pronto sus piernas empezaron a patear su propio cuerpo una y otra vez donde los gritos eran esta vez de Gintoki dejándolo boca abajo por todo el dolor, mas luego se recompuso nuevamente siendo esta vez la tercera personalidad de este –le pido mi más humilde disculpa, pero compartir cuerpo con este idiota es agotador, nunca hace caso y siempre hace de las suyas por más que le indiquemos el camino correcto- Gintoki por otra parte estaba que quería matar a Utsuro tras hacerlo quedar mal frente al sujeto que lo quería matar, no era común que tus personalidades lo quisiesen matar de la vergüenza a que lo haga tu rival –comprendo de lo que hablas- pronto la risa de Utsuro ceso la ver como esas eran las primeras palabras del emperador del caos –Tohru siempre hace lo mismo, actúa sin conciencia alguna, no tiende a pensar en la consecuencia de sus actos y siempre está a la defensiva, aunque no siempre fue así, no desde que su madre falleció- era la primera vez que este hablo de esa manera y tanto Utsuro como Shouyou no dejarían pasar esa oportunidad al ver como Damocles miro a lo lejos a Tohru que solo miro hacia otra parte no queriendo chocar miradas con su padre ente ese tema –¿hijos ehh? De alguna manera comparto tu sentir- el viejo anciano solo levanto una ceja por ese comentario –preocuparnos por ellos hasta llegar al punto en que los cuidemos de todo incluyendo de su felicidad, ya pase por eso, provoque cosas horribles en el pasado y en consecuencia los niños tuvieron que pagar mis errores… mis alumnos- tanto Gintoki como Utsuro guardaron silencio después de todo ellos eran participes en esa historia -no se con quién de ustedes estaré hablando, pero me disculpo si en algún momento los subestime por ser solo humanos- la disculpa fue sincera más el cuerpo de Gintoki agacho la mirada en vez de el –al contrario, fue un placer hablar con alguien más en cuanto a problemas familiares, como sabrá hablar con los otros 2 puede ser un dolor de cabeza, hay veces que creo que ellos son idiotas menos yo, pero duele que ese par idiotas no me entiendan- tras decir eso, ambos solo estallaron carcajadas confundiendo a las dragonas que miraban desde atrás confundida por lo que pasaba, incluso Tohru estaba asustada de ver reír a su padre de esa manera –supongo que no somos tan diferentes después de todo ¿retomamos lo que empezamos?- esta vez fue Utsuro quien tomo posesión del cuerpo y ya tenía planeado el siguiente movimiento para rematar a Damocles –es lo único en lo que tu yo podemos estar deacuerdo- desapareciendo sin dejar ver rastro. Tanto Utsuro como Shouyou y Gintoki sabían que el siguiente movimiento seria el definitivo, mas su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil pese a que el peligro estaba a solo centímetros de perforar su cuerpo, el plan era simple dejar que ese Dragón entre en contacto directamente con la sangre envenenada que corría por su cuerpo infectándolo de una vez por todas sin remedio alguno, claro que para eso recibiría un agujero en todo su pecho dejándolo muerto también a él, después de todo la regeneración de Utsuro y Shouyou estaba al límite y una herida de esa magnitud sin duda lo mataría enseguida, solo rogaba con que Tohru y las demás no cometiesen ninguna estupidez con interferir o algo así.

Mas cabrona no podía ser la vida al contradecirle, esperando que lo maten, Gintoki apenas si tuvo tiempo de ver como frente a él yacían las 3 dragonas hembras encarando al Dragón adulto al servir como escudos para Gintoki –si vas a matarlo, mátame con él, de esa manera no tendré arrepentimientos en mi vida, ya perdí a alguien muy preciado, no lo volveré a perder- Damocles solo abrió de lleno los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su propia hija –ella habla por todas nosotras, excepto que si quieres matar a Gin Chan, lo harás sobre mi cadáver- de igual manera Kanna asintió demostrando que todas iban enserio -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué llegar tan lejos por un humano? ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a llegar tan lejos por él? Si contestas sinceramente a mi pregunta quizás…- no pudiendo seguir con su frase, Tohru lo interrumpió al gritar fuertemente unas palabras que lo marcarían de por vida y no solo a él si no a Gintoki que quedo en el mismo estado que el viejo Dragón por tal sorpresa que incluso casi olvidaron que estaban al borde de la muerte -¿q… qu… que fue lo que di… dijis… dijiste- no pudiendo pronunciar bien sus palabras, Tohru tomo un gran aliento de aire para dejar en claro sus palabras –¡estoy embarazada!- como si se tratase de un remate, tanto Gintoki como Damocles tuvieron un Shock al mismo tiempo cayendo al suelo pesadamente tratando de asimilar lo escuchado, claro que Elma no lo tomo muy bien –¿embarazada? ¿de quién? No me quiero ni imaginar quien fue el valiente que lo hizo contigo- queriendo sonar burlesca, Tohru solo rio malévolamente por lo bajo mostrando una gran sonrisa arrogante frente a su rival –pues ya que lo preguntas, el padre de mi hija está muy cerca de aquí, incluso diría que esta frente a nosotros- antes de que siquiera pudiera contestar a esa respuesta. Tanto Gintoki como Damocles se pusieron a destrozar todo el lugar, uno con explosiones violentas de magia que carbonizaban hasta la más mínima roca y el otro tajadeando y partiendo con su espada sin parar -¿Cómo lo encuentre lo castrare- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de ambos hombres poniéndose a rebuscar al hombre mal parido que desfloro a Tohru sin el consentimiento de ambos. Por otro lado Tohru solo los miraba resignada por el bajo coeficiente de esos 2 –Tohru, tienes que decirme quien es el padre, de otra forma no podre asesinarlo- Damocles solo asintió –lo que él dijo, me asegurare de torturarlo eternamente por atreverse a tocarte- Tohru solo sudo por lo bajo, pero con un poco de timidez. Agarro de los brazos a Gintoki para luego guiarlos a su vientre aun plano –Tohru ¿Qué haces? Esto no es divertido, suéltame, por favor, duele- repetía una y otra vez Gintoki sudando a mares estando de un color azul pálido como si de un fantasma se tratase por la indirecta que esta le mostraba –felicidades Gin Chan, vas a ser Papá- al principio Gintoki creyó que era una broma, pero con solo ver esa sonrisa de felicidad y esperanza en el rostro de la rubia, la sonrisa de Gintoki desapareció

La cabeza del permanentado era un torbellino de pensamientos, sus neuronas apenas si procesaban lo que pasaba -¿Tohru Chan? Ya te he dicho que mentir es malo, no es bueno que hagas ese tipo de bromas- pronto las lágrimas amenazaron por salir de su rostro logrando palidecer a Gintoki por aquella acción –pero es tu hija Gin Chan ¿es que ya no te acuerdas cuando lo hicimos? Incluso me hicistes gritar tu nombre toda la noche cuando estabas sobre mí, de por si en aquella extraña pose del "69" me hicistes cosas muy raras- Gintoki estaba por declararse inocente pues nunca en su sano juicio tocaría a Tohru –con que tú eres la sabandija que se aprovechó de mi hija- pronto Gintoki sintió un fuerte apretón en su hombro que de por si lo había roto por completo aquel viejo encabronado con el –le juro que jamás he hecho algo así- que otra opción tenia si nomas rogar por su vida –te creo pero mi mano no- dispuesto a descuartizarlo, otra voz interfirió deteniendo a Damocles antes de cometer el asesinato siendo esta Elma –no me vengas a decir con que deje vivo a este gusano, no después de lo que hizo, si te preocupan que los niños no tengan a su padre, despreocúpate que yo mismo los criare- Elma solo negó con la cabeza, mientras que Gintoki pensó que al menos podría contar con Elma para que lo saque de ese problema –no puede matarlo porque… porque… lo había mantenido en secreto, pero llevo en mi vientre al hijo de Gin Chan- sin hacerse faltar el incómodo silencio en el ambiente, cabe decir que incluso Tohru era la más encabronada de todos al oír esas palabras –¡piensas incriminar a un virgen como yo!- no pudiendo alegar nada a su favor, Damocles empezaba a recitar una brujería en un diferente idioma asustando en el proceso a Gintoki pues su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno –tu…- sin contenerse más, Tohru empezó a forcejear con su rival esperando una buena explicación por parte de esta –no me vengas con esa cara, sabias que él es mi marido, en todo caso yo debería ser la molesta ¿sabes qué? Si estoy molesta ¿cómo pudiste meterte con un hombre casado y para colmo con el mío? Pero me alegra informarte que yo fui su primera vez, no tienes ni idea de lo que hicimos toda la noche, sabias que Gin Chan tiene un fetiche por mis axilas- Tohru solo escupió a un lado ante esa declaración –quien se lo encuentra se lo queda, además, Gin Chan tiene el fetiche de besarme mis piernas- logrando irritar aún más a Elma, esta no se hizo para atrás sino más bien parecía que pronto iban a entrar en una discusión donde los golpes estarían de por medio, mientras tanto, Kanna seguía sin comprender muy bien lo que pasaba, mas solo veía como pronto se quedaría sin papá al ver como el viejo Dragón le ahorcaba hasta el punto de dejarlo pálido cual fantasma más la entrada de aquella mujer la tranquilizo –creo que ya entendiste todo lo que te dije ¿no es así… Damocles?- pronto todos voltearon hacia la dueña de aquella voz topándose con aquel rostro tan familiar –¿Lucoa?- no se hicieron esperar las preguntas de todos al querer saber dónde se había metido en todos estos días mas esta solo sonreía de manera natural pero dentro estaba que ardía de la rabia al saber que esas 2 ya estaban embarazadas y que peor que SU Gin Chan –mientras ustedes estaban conviviendo con otra familia, encerrados en un cuarto o yendo de un lugar para el otro sin saber a dónde iban. Yo estaba arreglando el problema en el que nos metimos- todas solo tuvieron caras de confusión ante tal declaración logrando generar varias venas en el rostro paciente de Lucoa –esta mujer intercedió por ustedes desde que te borre la memoria, si tienes que agradecerle a alguien de que no te matara en esos momentos, agrádeselo a ella- Gintoki solo miro a Lucoa que yacía con la misma expresión sonriente esperando un gracias más recibió más de lo planeado, sin proponérselo había conseguido que todas se reuniesen alrededor de ella abrazándola en el proceso –no es lo que esperaba… pero estoy satisfecha- pronto sus manos rodearon a todos, era bueno tenerlos nuevamente cercas y como matriarca de la casa se sentía bien consigo misma al lograr su objetivo –prometo compensar todas tus bebidas que vendí y las que rellene con alcohol barato- pronto la imagen familiar se quebró y la mirada tranquila de Lucoa paso a ser una fría y lúgubre en dirección de Gintoki -¿Qué tu hicistes que?- más encabronada no podía estar con su jefe pero sabía la mejor manera de vengarse –pero sigo sin comprender ¿Cómo lo hicistes cambiar de opinión?- la pregunta de Tohru era válida y antes de que Lucoa respondiese, Damocles prosiguió a contar la conversación que ambos tuvieron, de cómo Lucoa no logro convencerlo pero sí pudo por lo menos conseguir que le diera una oportunidad a su humano, fue así como le permitió entrar al castillo y tener un enfrentamiento limpio –supongo que nada de esto lo hubiese podido lograr sin tu ayuda- Lucoa solo agarro de los hombros al permanentado como si ya tuviese su recompensa y pensaba disfrutarla al máximo al exprimirlo durante toda la noche y que mejor que empezar a disfrutar de su premio no sin antes una travesura –en vista de que todo está arreglado, supongo que dejara que Tohru y Elma estén con Gintoki ¿verdad?- Damocles solo asintió –me negué a tus palabras pero después de conocerlo a través de los golpes, concluyo en que podrá cuidar de mi hija- caminando poco a poco hacia Gintoki hasta encarar a este para luego dar un chasquido con sus dedos –ahora todas las personas bajo el efecto de mi magia empezaran a recuperar sus memorias, para cuando amanezca en tu mundo, todo debería regresar a la normalidad- Gintoki solo agradeció que se deshiciese ese lavado de cerebro pues no quería tener que seguir lidiando con las tonterías de los demás pero no siendo todas las noticias, en vez de mirarlo con una mirada asesina por lo que le había hecho a su hija, este solo le hizo entrega de un simple papel con varios nombres escritos en el logrando confundir al permanentado –es una lista de los posibles nombres de mis nietos- Gintoki solo sudo frio, queriendo aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, este miro de reojo a Lucoa que con solo un movimiento de sus dedos en el cuello, le indico que lo que estaba por decir serían sus últimas palabras –gra… gracias supongo, será muy difícil escoger entre tantos nombres- Damocles solo negó con el rostro serio –no me estas entendiendo, esta es una lista de todos los nietos que quiero tener, los nombres yacen ahí- Gintoki solo sudo frio pues al abrir aquella hoja de papel se topó con la sorpresa de que la lista seguía y seguía hasta parecer su lista del súper mercado -¿es que acaso cree que moveré mis caderas todas las noches? Por otra parte me alegra que piense eso de mi… ¡pero no soy una maquina sexual!- sin prestarle mucha atención, Damocles solo le paso a entregar otra hoja con el mismo contenido –no te preocupes, esta lista es para tu otra hembra- Gintoki solo miro como el viejo Dragón señalaba hacia Elma y antes de que pudiese contradecirle, Elma solo le encajo un fuerte derechazo que lo silencio de inmediato al sacarle todo el aire de sus pulmones –será todo un gusto aceptar su bendición- fue la declaración de Elma agachando la cabeza en gratitud por la bendición del emperador del caos de la facción oscura, el viejo anciano solo bufo más salió de su expresión seria al sentir como por su espalda su hija se colgaba con gran energía agradeciéndole una y otra vez sobre cómo había aceptado a Gintoki como su futuro cuñado. Queriendo regañarla por resultar embarazada a tan temprana edad, Damocles no pudo hacerlo después de ver aquella alegría en el rostro de su hija, era igual a la de su madre, a decir verdad era la primera vez que la veía irradiar esa felicidad desde hace mucho tiempo, sin duda alguna aquel humano logro lo que el no pudo, darle una sonrisa –estoy contento por todos, pero tu necesitaras esto- nadie había notado como una de las personalidades de Gintoki había tomado posesión de su cuerpo en lo que el golpe de Elma lo había dejado fuera de si –¿y eso?- Shouyou solo prosiguió a informarle que se trataba de un antídoto en el cual él y Utsuro habían estado trabajando y estudiando en secreto en caso de que alguna de las dragonas resultase infectada más nunca pensaron que se lo darían a su enemigo, pasado unos minutos, el estado de salud del viejo anciano empezaba a mejorar poco a poco demostrando ser efectiva. Claro que las preguntas de las dragonas no se hicieron faltar más Shouyou solo sonreía alegremente mientras miraba con curiosidad a Kanna, incluso Utsuro lo hacía –(si siguen así llamare a la policía)- fue el argumento de Gintoki queriendo detener a ambos –por cierto Gin Chan, necesitamos comprar cosas para él bebe- el permanentado solo trago duro pues aquella noticia seguía vigente y no necesitaba que Lucoa se lo encarase –no me lo recuerdes, todavía trato de asimilar que seré padre- más la sonrisa burlona de la rubia no desapareció, es más, incluso rozo la sensación de que coqueteaba con este –no me estas entendiendo cariño- apegándose más hacia Gintoki, Lucoa guio el rostro de Gintoki hacia su vientre dejando pasmado y asustado a Gintoki por lo que escuchaba, se trataba de pequeños latidos y eso significaba solo una cosa –de verdad que fuiste un semental aquella noche, un poco más y me rompías las caderas, recuerdo que no pude andar por una semana- listo, era todo, Gintoki yacía en posición fetal en una esquina de los escombros con una aura oscura y fría torturándose a si mismo por todas las estupideces que había hecho borracho, incluso dentro de él Shouyou y Utsuro lo miraban en la misma pose ¿cuándo diablos lo había hecho sin que ellos se diesen cuenta? –creo que lo necesitaras- Gintoki solo miro a su costado viendo como Damocles le hacía entrega de otra enorme lista de nombres de sus futuras hijas logrando herir peor al permanentado, como si la vida no lo odiase más, la pequeña Kanna se acercaba hacia Gintoki que viendo como la pequeña lo abrazaba pensó que esta trataba de confortarlo en ese difícil problema de su vida más el miedo lo inundo al ver como Kanna se acomodaba en su regazo mientras acomodaba los brazos de su jefe en su pequeña cintura -Gin Chan yo también estoy embarazada- fueron las palabras que provocaron la crisis existencial de Gintoki que si bien lucia pálido y frio como un muerto por fuera, por dentro era brutalmente golpeado por Utsuro y Shouyou que no paraban de torturarlo con toda clase de golpes, no por nada ellos habían sido asesinos por mucho tiempo de Naraku. Mientras que en la realidad, Gintoki no hacia otra cosa más que babear por el ataque epiléptico que le había dado tras escuchar eso, por otro lado las dragonas solo trataban de reanimarlo inútilmente –ten, creo que lo necesitara- dando otro papel, Damocles le hizo entrega de los nombres a Lucoa que con gusto acepto –nos veremos en otra ocasión- dicho eso, Tohru y las demás cruzaron el portal no sin antes despedirse a la distancia de un viejo dragón que solo suspiraba, su pequeña ya no era tan pequeña

Entre tanto, en Edo donde se veía un gran desastre por la pequeña guerra civil de todos al ayudar a Gintoki, vieron como un gran circulo apareció de la nada calmando a todos en el transcurso que Lucoa y las demás salían cargando a un inconsciente Gintoki entre sus brazos para sorpresa y desagrado de algunos, más que todo una gran molestia por parte de la gran mayoría en contra de Gintoki –La Yorosuya ha regresado- fue el grito de todas las Dragonas levantando al cielo a Gintoki como trofeo


	15. EL PLAN ES TENER HIJOS (OVA)

EL PLAN ES TENER HIJOS (PARECEN CONEJOS EN PRIMAVERA)

Tras la llegada a Edo prácticamente todos los involucrados en lo que respecta a la "Traición de Gintoki" cesaron en sus ataques al contemplar como las Dragonas habían regresado con Gintoki en sus manos al parecer saliendo triunfal de aquel encuentro con su suegro mas ya era de noche, después de todo el tiempo variaba en cada mundo. Claro que no todo fue color de rosas para todos, los que aun seguían bajo los efectos de la magia del padre de Tohru quedaron inconscientes de la nada dando así final a la batalla campal que se había armado desde la mañana, como toda Dragona orgullosa las Yorosuya ni se dieron la molestia de preocuparse por aquellos tontos en el suelo, mas solo se limitaron a curar y darles las gracias a los pocos que habían intercedido en su favor al haber ayudado a Gintoki para poder llegar hasta el final del camino, aunque su gratitud fue más seca que el corazón de una ex pues aun guardaban cierto rencor contra todos, no podían disculparlos de un día para el otro después de la brutal paliza con la que les habían entregado a Gintoki en año nuevo pero la ayuda que dieron era un buen inicio para todos, salvo Nobume quien se retiró con todas, por supuesto Gintoki no iba a mencionar su "casi asesinato" a no ser que quiere matarlos a todos y para suerte misma Nobume estaba deacuerdo con él. Ya para esos momentos eran más de la media noche y Gintoki se encontraba en el bar de Otose bebiendo lo que podría venir a ser una bebida barata pero que era mejor que nada, con Kanna y las demás durmiendo en su cuarto debía aprovechar aquel momento para relajarse y descansar, habían pasado muchas cosas y parece que al fin le sonreía la vida y de eso era testigo Otose, desde que lo había recogido aquel día en invierno había sido testigo de todo por lo que aquel bueno para nada de Gintoki había pasado. Desde los buenos momentos hasta los malos y justo ahora parecía que habían vuelto aquellos días tranquilos –así que el padre de Tohru te dio su permiso para cuidar a su hija, por lo que veo te fue bien en tu visita… entonces porque traes esa cara de retrasado en tu rostro- y es que era evidente, a pesar de lo bien que habían salido las cosas Gintoki solo permanecía en su lugar pensativo apenas tocando su vaso de licor –no me digas que se debe a la noticia que te dieron todas ellas- esta vez fue Katherine quien le hecho más sal al permanentado al recordarle lo que todas le dijeron apenas llego a casa. Pues al parecer Tohru y las demás estaban embarazadas, aquella declaración logro salvarlo de una posible muerte a manos de ese viejo, por un lado se sentía bien al oír esa noticia y es que los recuerdos falsos que paso con Kazuya y Kagura aún permanecían frescos en su mente pero por el otro… no se sentía listo para ser Papá, no es que no quisiese, más bien no se sentía listo, nunca tuvo una figura paterna y no sabría cómo actuar como tal, toda la vida solo dependió de sí mismo para sobrevivir bajo sus propias reglas. Tener más bocas que alimentar de seguro lo harían trabajar las 24 horas del día sin descanso y era más que obvio que sus perezas y ratos libres desaparecerían por completo dándole ingreso al mundo de la "Responsabilidad"… por el otro lado no podía evitar sentirse entusiasmado consigo mismo y clara evidencia de eso era su actitud –si no te conociera bien, diría que te has ilusionado al escuchar que serias Papá ¿o me equivoco?- Gintoki solo ladeo la cabeza como si respondiese a esa pregunta –no lo sé vieja, hace unas horas estaba en pánico pero ahora, no me parece tan mal esa idea- Otose y Katherine solo escuchaban atentamente las palabras de este, después de todo no tenían nada más que hacer –entonces estas diciendo que te gusta cambiar pañales ¿cierto?- Gintoki solo trago duro ante esas palabras y puede que tuviese un poco de razón. Mentira o no este ya se había estado ilusionando al tener mini Gintokis corriendo por toda su casa mientras lo arrastraban a diestra y siniestra como todos los niños hiperactivos salvo que esos serian mitad humanos y mitad Dragones por lo cual debía cuidarlos más, Según Damocles, pese a que el los haya dejado en paz al respetar la decisión de su hija, habría muchos otros dragones que no estarían deacuerdo con eso y que irían a por su cabeza de él junto a la de sus hijos, ya que en la historia nunca se hablo acerca de híbridos y si es que lo hubiese solo Dios sabría lo que los ocurrió –a propósito ¿Dónde están Fafnir y Tama? Pensé que estarían con ustedes- Otose solo suspiro para luego señalar hacia a fuera donde ese par venia de regreso de quien sabe dónde –Gintoki, creo que tienes un problema- el mencionado solo cayó ante la declaración del Fafnir para luego ponerse a escuchar las enormes carcajadas de Tohru que resonaban por todo el lugar a media noche –si te preocupa tanto tener unos mocosos corriendo por tu casa, ve arriba y haz mover tus caderas toda la noche con ellas, algunas por lo que veo parecen desesperadas- Gintoki solo pudo fruncir el ceño mientras tomaba lo último de su copa –supongo que tienen razón, el viejo Gin San debe sentar cabeza en algún momento- saliendo de ahí un Gintoki todo borracho, se disponía a ir a divertirse a lo grande ¿a quién le importaba lo que dijesen los demás? Iba a ser Papá y como tal debía agradecer de ser un hombre libre al menos una última vez y que mejor para celebrar que irse a jugar hasta el amanecer… o eso quiso hacer de no ser por Tama quien lo dejo inconsciente estampándole una botella en su cabeza para luego llevarlo a las dragonas de arriba. Para cuando amaneció, el permanentado tuvo una pequeña resaca solo que al ver el reloj se fijó en lo temprano que era aún, apenas si eran las 6 de la mañana, lo raro fue no encontrar a nadie durmiendo a su lado y aunque se hubiesen levantado muy temprano no era para nada lógico puesto que no tenían trabajo pendiente y ya nadie los amenazaba –seguir pensando no arreglara nada- olvidándose de esas cosas, solo se paró sin más aun estando con su ropa de dormir, lo que necesitaba ahora era su medicina para la resaca y que mejor que unos buenos dulces para ese caso, no tardo en percatarse en cómo no había nadie en la casa, se encontraba completamente solo, tan solo su desayuno aún caliente yacía en la mesa con una pequeña nota, al parecer todas salieron temprano a ser sus cosas que dejaron pendientes hace 1 mes, no pudiendo estar mas alegre, Gintoki solo se dispuso a comer su desayuno caliente mirando la TV en total calma, había olvidado la última vez en que comió así de tranquilo sin que le robasen la comida o que lo quisiesen comer a él. Mas para cuando cambiaba los canales de la TV la única noticia era sobre el festejo del Día de San Valentín, al parecer esa festividad había acaparado todos los canales para mala suerte del permanentado quien solo se dispuso a ver las noticias como cualquier adulto aburrido –es un desperdicio darle chocolate a los demás, en todo caso me los comería yo, tan solo son propagandas de las empresas para hacerles comprar a los más tontos- eran los comentarios de este que solo se limitaba a comer. Así siguió un buen rato hasta que la TV transmitió a varias parejas como un Show haciéndoles preguntas sobre enamorados buscándoles infidelidades para así atraer el Rating hacia su canal. Debía admitir que esa era una muy buena estrategia y quizás lo intentase, después de todo no tenía que hacer nada hoy, se encontraba solo mientras las dragonas hacían ¿quién sabe qué? A decir verdad era muy extraño, nunca habían desaparecido todas al mismo tiempo… al menos no hasta ahora ¿habría una razón en especial? No, qué razón habría para dejar al buen Gin Chan solo en casa sin compañía alguna ¿verdad? No había nada de especial ese día salvo… San Valentín. Tomando lo que quedaba de su plato se dispuso a hacer lo único que jamás pensó hacer en su miserable vida, sin perder tiempo alguno empezó a arreglar la casa entera con todo tipo de decoraciones sobre ese tedioso día, puede que a él no le interesase pero sabían de antemano que para las dragonas significaba mucho y solo eso era necesario para por lo menos esforzarse en cumplirles un capricho, en tan solo una hora la Yorosuya entera parecía un lugar repleto de decorativos con corazones y chocolates en la mesa al parecer para cada una, no teniendo suficiente Gintoki les preparo lo que vendrían a ser los gustos de cada una lo cual le demando un gran esfuerzo y más aún para hacerlos casi perfectos y en cantidad despues de todo sabía que las madres embarazadas tenían sus antojos y como no era muy experto en el tema supuso que era cierto… más la realidad con frecuencia era decepcionante.

Habían pasado más de 7 hora dese que termino por preparar todo y ninguna de las dragonas estaban presentes, no podían haber desaparecido en un peor día que ese, donde el ponerle los cuernos a tu pareja era lo más común del mundo y por supuesto alguien como el quien tuvo una experiencia similar en el pasado no dejaría que nadie se acercase a las Dragonas en su guardia, no mientras el respire. Incluso el salir a esa velocidad ocasiono la burla de Otose y las demás hacia su persona que reían a la distancia pues Gintoki había pasado todo el día de un lado para el otro preguntando con notoria vergüenza en su rostro sobre lo que se hacía en un día como ese, mientras este se movía en motoneta para ponerse a buscar a sus compañeras, sin duda San Valentín se había vuelto su día menos preferido del año. Pasaron los minutos y no daba con el paradero de ninguna, así empezaba la desesperación de este que iba a velocidades altas sin importarle al pobre loco que atropellaba en el camino, después de todo solo veía cosas estúpidas de San Valentín por doquier, parejas acarameladas tomándose de las manos por todo los parques, niñatos pubertos dándose chocolates de San Valentín sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza –sigan así miserables que en 9 meses se las verán con los abogados- fue el comentario de este que mirando hacia otro lado en vez de tener la vista al frente dando así su gran caída y revolcada en el asfalto del piso hasta estrellarse con un montón de basura que le sirvió como amortiguador. Para cuando se dio cuenta, la cosa rara que lo había hecho perder el control de moto había sido al haber arrollado a un pobre estúpido que ni se daba cuenta que sus piernas estaban completamente rotas ante la vista de Gintoki que lo miraba con un rostro flojo, de seguro ha de ser muy interesante en lo que pensaba ese sujeto como para ignorar el dolor en sus piernas y por supuesto que lo era. Frente a Gintoki se encontraba un gran tumulto de personas al parecer rodeando a alguien –de seguro debe ser una de esas estrellas de hoy en día- disponiéndose a ir, Gintoki no pudo hacerlo debido a que una de esas personas salió volando con tanta fuerza que le dio de lleno en la cabeza y eso fue más que suficiente para llamar su atención, con todo el enojo del mundo fijo su vista sobre el tonto que le hizo eso topándose con alguien que estaba colgando de un árbol. Se trataba de Lucoa quien mandaba golpes y patadas a todo aquel que se le acercaba trepando las ramas ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Pues al aparecer ese día tan especial había comenzado bien y que mejor que con chocolate gratis que todos le daban al pasar la calle mas no espero que se saliese de control al ser rodeada rápidamente por varios hombres e inclusive mujeres que le daban chocolates hasta de por gusto logrando arrinconarla contra un árbol donde se trepo a este por miedo a como actuaba la gente ese día, claro que le daba miedo hasta el punto de temblar de paranoia, por más que dijese que "no" las personas no paraban de llegar por todas partes pese a lo mucho que los golpeaba o pateaba si intentaban subir al árbol donde se encontraba refugiada –por favor, esto ya se salió de control… si pudieran irse- intentando ser persuasiva para alejarlos esos solo sirvió para animarlos a ir contra ella donde una de las piernas de Lucoa fue agarrada por los sujetos alertándola ¿y quién los culpaba? Lucoa no era una exhibicionista pero sí que sabía tentar a los hombres al vestir ropa ligera y cómoda para su gusto, y ese día no tuvo no era diferente a los demás. Antes de que siquiera pensase en cómo salir de ahí, aquel hombre que la agarro del tobillo sintió como su rostro se deformaba producto de la patada voladora de Gintoki quien lo mando contra los demás cesando con ello al tumulto –oye ¿qué te pasa? Solo estábamos… - no pudiendo ni siquiera terminar de decir sus palabras, el Bokuto de madera de Gintoki lo golpeo en sus partes nobles al punto de dejarlo inconsciente mientras botaba espuma por la boca frente a todos –¿alguien más quiere decir algo?- con la advertencia hecha, las personas dejaron el lugar al ver que meterse con Gintoki nada bueno pasaría. Mas para alegría de Lucoa quien no esperaba ser rescatada tan temprano por su amigo quien en vez de recibirla con algún regaño o reclamo tan solo la cogió por la cintura llevándosela de ahí como si cargase un costal en su brazo -¿Gin Chan?- el mencionado tan solo ladeo la cabeza dándole toda la atención del mundo –acaso… ¿estas celoso?- logrando generar la emoción que quería, Gintoki solo bajo la mirada por eso, no iba a contestar a esa pregunta tan vergonzosa, de todas formas terminaría siendo la diversión de la mujer mayor y suficiente tenía con ver el rostro complaciente que tenía Lucoa –no seas tímido Gin Chan, es algo normal tener celos cuando tienes como pareja a alguien como yo, pero no te preocupes… mi virginidad solo es tuya- genial, ahora estaba actuando presumidamente frente a él y eso era lo que menos quería ¿el motivo? Pues Lucoa le mandaba indirectas demasiada vergonzosas al abusar de sus atributos físicos para persuadir y coquetear con el sin importarle que estuviesen frente a un niño, por Dios que esa mujer no conocía la decencia -¿adónde iremos ahora? ¿A la casa? O… ¿algún lugar privado?- eso lo último lo había dicho casi como susurro en los oídos de Gintoki que sin perder tiempo le hinco ambos ojos con sus dedos viendo como la rubia se revolcaba en el suelo mientras Gintoki trataba de controlar su respiración después de eso, juraría que en cualquier momento perdería la cordura al lado de esa mujer para bajar a sus más bajos instintos, mas su vista se posó como a la lejanía algunas personas andaban tomadas de la mano actuando acarameladas una con la otra sin vergüenza alguna, era San Valentín después de todo… y eso fue notado por la Dragona quien solo escuchaba como las pulsaciones del permanentado se aceleraban pese a lo tranquilo que actuaba, tan solo necesitaba rematarlo y sabía perfectamente cómo. Mientras Gintoki estaba mirando aquellas escenas con asco queriendo salir rápidamente de ahí, no se percató cuando su mano fue apretada, cuando volvió en si solo veía como Lucoa lo tomaba de la mano y aunque intentase dejarla esta oprimía más fuerza -¿esto hacen las parejas cierto?- comprendiendo las palabras de esta, Gintoki solo afirmo ante lo dicho generando una risilla por parte de su amiga –entonces no habrá problemas con que ágamos esto- sin pudor alguno Lucoa lo arrincono contra la pared de al lado de un callejón mientras posicionaba su pierna por encima del hombro del permanentado contra la pared donde Gintoki miraba aterrado como la rubia tenia las piernas abiertas demostrando una gran flexibilidad al poderlas abrirlas de esa manera y como lo tenía prisionero en esa pose intimidante donde parecía que su altura no representaba gran cosa -¿Lucoa? ¿Qué haces? Oye me estas escuchando, sé que puedes, no me ignores… oye- callándolo en el acto, Lucoa le robo el oxígeno al besarlo con locura y pasión mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos por el cuello no queriendo apartarlo ni por un segundo aun si necesitase aire para respirar, entre tanto Gintoki estaba en Shock por tal acción de la rubia, si bien no era la primera vez que se besaban en esta ocasión parecía que la rubia quería llegar más lejos que un simple beso pues esta empezaba a frotarse contra el de manera lasciva y aquellos ojos de ellas demostraban que no se detendría si no habría una guerra mundial de por medio –(¿pero qué rayos?… se suponía que este manga sería más del tipo Shonem con un poco de Ecchi, a este paso terminaremos como uno de esos enfermizos hentay)- incluso estaba sintiendo como la rubia empezaba desvestirlo sin tregua alguna al no importarle que estuviesen en una vía publica donde de por sí ya empezaban a robarse la curiosidad de los que pasaban pero que no interferían, si no hacía algo pronto se saldría de control, antes caer presa de la lujuria, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba necesitaba hacerla perder el control para que al menos lo dejase tomar oxígeno para pensar mejor las cosas y que mejor que usar aquella técnica que le había enseñado Elma hace ya algún tiempo, pues sabia de ante mano que la dragona lo superaba en fuerzas así que sus esfuerzos serian inútiles aun si iba en serio por lo que no tenía más opción que ir con todo al menos en lo que respecta a un punto débil de la dragona. Jugando bajo los términos de esta Gintoki no tardo en agarrar la pierna levantada de Lucoa para levantarla del suelo apegándola hacia sí mismo mientras posicionaba la pierna de esta sobre su hombro teniendo ambos brazos soportando todo el peso de la Dragona por sus caderas al no dejarla tocar el suelo donde seguidamente esta dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de placer al sentir como las manos del Samuray la sujetaban de sus glúteos con tal fuerza que incluso los dedos de este empezaban hundirse en la piel blanca de Lucoa quien ya no pudiendo aguantar más tuvo que tomar aire para dejar salir los jadeos que esa posición le provocaba dándole la oportunidad al permanentado de poder tranquilizarla, sin perder tiempo Gintoki paso sus labios por el cuello de esta encajándole sus dientes succionándola en el proceso, no tenía tiempo de ser blando como lo había hecho con Elma mas no esperaba que Lucoa solo gimiese por ese acto dando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras se veía como el vapor salía de sus labios junto a su sudor que se escurría de su cuerpo, no queriendo gritar en un lugar como ese Lucoa no tuvo mejor idea que ahogar sus gemidos al morder la ropa de Gintoki en un intento de disimular sus gritos logrando su cometido, para cuando Gintoki se fijó solo veía como el cuerpo de Lucoa temblaba sin parar en sus brazos con sudor por todo el cuerpo al igual que él. Debía admitir que si no fuese por su increíble autocontrol en parte por Utsuro y Shouyou que lo miraban desde su subconsciente tal vez es hubiese ido un más lejos de lo planeado.

Los minutos pasaron y Lucoa despertaba por la brisa en su rostro al fijarse en cómo era llevada por Gintoki en su moto por todo Edo –si vamos a seguir así cancelaran esta historia muy pronto, aun si es la OVA no puedes pasar los estándares del Fanservice, el mediocre del autor se enojara y nos mandara a segunda temporada- añadió este frio como el alba no queriendo pensar si Elma o Tohru se enteraban que casi llegaba a octava base con Lucoa, de por si sería lo mismo que ir al matadero –con una condición- genial, aquí era donde empezaban los sobornos y Gintoki no tenía muchas cosas que ofrecer más pronto sintió una leve presión en su cuello percatándose en como Lucoa le devolvía la misma marca en el cuello que el hizo con ella para luego relamerse los labios frente a el –estamos a mano- sin comprender muy bien la ideología de esta, Gintoki solo agradeció por lo bajo que no se tratase de algo imposible –ahora que mi vida no corre peligro ¿sabes dónde se encuentran las demás?- el rostro de Lucoa pronto paso a ser uno pensativo hasta indicarle con su dedo –si no mal recuerdo, Kanna me dijo que tenía que ir a visitar a un amigo suyo en Yoshiwara- no requirió otra palabra más para que Gintoki pisase el acelerador de la moto para cambiar en dirección a Yoshiwara rápidamente. Mientras tanto en Yoshiwara más específicamente en la calle donde vivía Hinowa yacía toda la tripulación del Kiheitai aparentemente festejando que al menos su capitán les diese un día libre para descansar aunque claro aún se preguntaban ¿Cuál había sido la razón por la que Takasugi actuaba tan extraño? Pues la respuesta yacía sentada en el regazo del samuray tuerto que solo fumaba su Kiseru con toda la atención del mundo hacia el juego de Kanna con el hijo de Hinowa en el Shogi diferenciando que aunque la superioridad de Kanna la hacía una terrible rival su mente aún era la de una niña pues las jugadas que hacía en el tablero eran peor que las de un principiante ya que Seita terminaba por ganarle en todas las partidas mas no paraba debido a que Kanna misma pedía la revancha una y otra vez llegando al extremo de tener los ojos llorosos de tanto perder consecutivamente –Kanna, creo que ya es hora de cambiar de juego, quizás podamos ir a otra parte…- no pudiendo terminar sus palabras la sola mirada muerta de Takasugi lo paro en seco al ver que Seita se quería llevar a Kanna a otro lugar –se ve que la tendrá difícil- fue el comentario de Hinowa viendo que su hijo no era el único interesado en la pequeña.

Estando fuera de discusión, todos veían que su jefe actuaba más raro de lo normal y quizás se debía a esa pequeña albina, no pudieron sacar sus análisis debido a que de la nada una bota negra se incrusto en el rostro de Shinsuke con tal fuerza que incluso sonó por todo el lugar, se trataba de él permanentado que restregaba su pie en el rostro de su compañero sin parar como si quisiese limpiar su bota para pesar de lo demás, quienes solo sudaron frio por como trataban a su jefe. Obviamente Takasugi no se quedaría sin hacer nada y la sonrisa psicópata en su rostro era clara al empuñar su espada pero… justo al momento de desenvainar para sin más por razones que todos desconocían, siempre habían visto a su capitán como alguien intimidante con el cual no podías bromear ni mucho menos quedártele cerca a no ser que quisieses un agujero en tu pecho pero… frente a ellos Takasugi no hacia otra cosa más que mirar con los ojos abiertos el rostro de Gintoki como si se tratase de otra persona –de entre los 3 pensé que tú eras el más responsable y ético con mayor moral… veo que me equivoque- finalizo este ante Shinsuke que estaba incrédulo por lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, ese rostro no le pertenecía a Gintoki sino más bien a otra persona, una por la cual se había atormentado todos estos años pero que ahora estaba frente a el –maestro… Shouyou…- siendo cayado ahí por un fuerte golpe en su cabeza Takasugi fue enterrado en el suelo con severos chichones en su cabeza ante todos que solo palidecieron por eso mientras Kanna solo lo pinchaba con algún palo de por ahí –creo que te excediste un poco Shouyou- comento Lucoa viniendo solo para ver como todo había quedado -¿tú crees? Yo digo que estará bien… al menos a un respira- respondió este tranquilo al ver como su discípulo estaba enterrado más pronto despertó con la mirada fija en Gintoki… no, en Shouyou que lo miraba como siempre solía hacerlo –no has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi… por eso decía que tenías que alimentarte más… ¿no es así… Katsura?- de la habitación de al fondo el mencionado salía teniendo la misma expresión de sorpresa y duda que Takasugi -¿de verdad eres tu… maestro?- Shouyou solo suspiro al saber que tendría que dar algunas explicaciones sobre su actual residencia y como había acabado en el cuerpo de Gintoki –creo que yo puedo ayudar en eso- interfiriendo en el encuentro del maestro y sus estudiantes, Lucoa disparo un pequeño rayo de luz hacia la cabeza de ambos jóvenes transmitiéndoles toda la información necesaria sobre el actual estado de Shouyou así como la de Utsuro, cabe decir que tanto Takasugi como Katsura estaban anonadados por la información en su cerebro al saber que Utsuro aún seguía vivo y como yacía en el cuerpo de Gintoki –no deben preocuparse por mi… al menos no por ahora- fueron las palabras que salieron de Gintoki poniendo alerta a ambos al sentir que Shouyou ya no se encontraba –como sabrán mis acciones están limitadas por el momento, y ya que no soy capaz de salir de este cuerpo me quedare aquí por un buen tiempo- la respuesta era lógica, tanto que incluso ambos jóvenes casi le creyeron –no se preocupen, lo estaré vigilando desde ahora, si hace algún problemas se las verá conmigo- Katsura solo suspiro ante esa respuesta, teniendo a Lucoa como la supervisora de Gintoki al menos podría respirar tranquilo que Utsuro no intentase tomar el cuerpo de su amigo y prueba de eso era el ver como Kanna se acercaba con toda la confianza del mundo hacia Utsuro mientras este la cargaba por los brazos como si fuera su nieta –me quedaría a charlar pero tenemos trabajo que hacer- disponiéndose a marcharse, Utsuro tuvo que parar en su acción después de ver como Kanna aceptaba lo que parecía ser chocolate en forma de corazones por parte de Seita –no quería que te fueras… al menos no… sin que recibieras esto- con estrellas en los ojos Kanna solo miraba como Seita no sentía pena en dárselos a ella, claro que eso no fue bien recibido por Utsuro que apenas si se controlaba frente a todos al ver Kanna aceptaba el presente sin tener idea de lo que se trataba –eres muy popular Kanna ¿Cuántos chocolates te han dado hoy?- la pequeña solo señalo hacia un costado viendo como había muchas envolturas de chocolates por parte del Kiheitai a excepción de Matako quien había sido encerrada en la nave para que no intentase matar a Kanna. Pensando que no podría estar más cabreado en esos momentos, Takasugi prosiguió a sacar algo de entre su Yukata para luego entregárselo a Kanna de manera desinteresada –te paso con Gintoki- fue el comentario de Utsuro quien prosiguió a darle el mando al verdadero líder del cuerpo frente a Takasugi que no sabía a lo que se refería mas no tardo en saltar con su Bokuto contra este mismo quien tuvo que contestar al bloquear el tajo de un muy pero muy cabreado Gintoki que lo miraba a muerte -¿Qué pretendías al darle ese chocolate a mi hija? Espero haya sido por obligación y no por lo que estoy pensando, en todo caso no saldrías vivo de aquí- pese a querer intimidarlo solo logro que la sonrisa burlesca de Takasugi se posara sobre el como si ya lo hubiese visto venir –para ser su padre primerizo diría que no lo haces nada mal, lástima que no veo a la madre por ningún lado, es con ella con quien tengo que formalizar- sin darse cuenta había ocasionado el irritar de otra persona con ese comentario –si buscas a la madre estoy yo aquí- tanto Takasugi como Gintoki voltearon topándose con Lucoa que los miraba a ambos como si esperase algo –¿es la abuela de Kanna?- fue la pregunta de Takasugi pues que el supiera, Elma era la verdadera madre de Kanna… al menos eso era lo que le habían contado, claro que no tardó en hacerse presente el enojo camuflado de la Dragona por como la llamaron, puede que sea mucho más mayor que Gintoki casi pareciendo pedofilia al meterse con alguien diez mil años menores, pero eso no era excusa para no ser la pareja de Gintoki –ella es mi mujer- fue la simple respuesta de Gintoki dejando callados a todos los presentes incluyendo a la misma Lucoa que no esperaba ser defendida de esa manera –¿y qué pasa con la otra?- esta vez fue Katsura quien lo interrogo estando serio, después de todo no podías estar con otra mujer si ya tenías esposa ¿o sí? Viéndose contra las cuerdas, Gintoki no espero que ese tema tan incómodo saliese a la luz tan de repente más el respaldar de Lucoa lo ayudo al sentir como esta lo tomaba de la mano –dado el caso que no puedo matar a las otras, no sin antes destruir la ciudad de por medio por supuesto. Entre todas decidimos compartirlo para el bienestar común. Ya saben lo que dicen "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele"- cabe decir que todos solo callaron ante la declaración tan directa que mando Lucoa ¿de verdad destruirían la ciudad solo por Gintoki? De ser así Takasugi solo tendría que incitar a un de ellas para que se quede con Gintoki solo para ella dando así comienzo a un genocidio de todo Edo. Claro que Lucoa los miraba extraño como si hubiese dicho algo fuera de lo común más tuvo que salir de ahí junto a Gintoki y Kanna para dejar procesar lo que escucharon –buena mentira Lucoa, por un segundo pensé que era cierto, incluso me engañaste- subiendo a ambas mujeres en la moto para irse del lugar, Gintoki sintió como su estómago era rodeado por unos brazos que lo estrujaban al punto en que la sangre se le escapaba de la boca –¿mentira? No recuerdo haber mentido haya a adentro, de no ser porque le tienes aprecio a esta ciudad, hace mucho que hubiera matado a Elma y a Tohru solo para llevarte a mis dominios y encerrarte en un castillo por toda tu vida. Déjame dejarte en claro que compartirte ha sido la más difícil decisión de mi vida pero no te preocupes, la sola idea de pensar sobre nuestros pequeñas hijas es suficiente para tranquilizarme por el momento- tras escuchar eso Gintoki trago en seco por lo que escucho –(esta mujer está loca)- fue el único pensamiento de este mientras lloraba cómicamente al saber las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer mayor que al parecer había hablado en serio cuando hablo sobre eso mientras eran observados por Elizabeth a la distancia con un gran cartel teniendo escrito –"esa perra está loca"-

Ya habiendo salido de Yoshiwara con Kanna, Lucoa y una extraña declaración por parte de la rubia. Gintoki no tuvo mejor idea que ponerse a buscar a las demás con la vieja confiable, ir de un lugar a otro esperando encontrarlas por pura suerte, claro que eso no le funcionaba muy bien pues con el peso extra de los 3 la moto apenas si podía llevarlos, en momentos como ese era cuando Gintoki extrañaba a Sadaharu que se había quedado dormido en el armario de la casa; sin más remedio tuvieron que ir a repostar la moto a una gasolinera donde Gintoki llenaba con gasolina su vehículo mientras Lucoa y Kanna degustaban el Sukonbu que su jefe les había comprado –a este paso tardaremos todo el día- el comentario de Gintoki dio en el clavo pues ya era el medio día y apenas si había encontrado a dos de sus dragonas, tan solo faltaba la mitad, sin hacer otra cosa una enorme explosión a lo lejos en la calle de restaurantes les llamo la atención a los 3 por todo el alboroto que se escuchaba a la distancia –lamentablemente… creo saber quién es- con toda la pereza del mundo subió a las otras 2 en su moto disponiéndose a ir y buscar a la única Dragona que armaría un desastre en un establecimiento de comida rápida. Para cuando llegaron no se hizo esperar el ver como las cocinas reventaban de una en una al sobrecalentarse de tanto funcionar sobre todo desde la madrugada solo para tener que satisfacer a esa mujer que parecía no tener llenadera por mucha comida que ingería –siguiente ronda… fideos- con solo decir eso, la mesa de Elma era llenada por todo comestibles con fideos mientras esta devoraba sin parar lo que le viniese frente a un Gintoki para nada contento con lo que veía –creo que este mes solo comeremos pan y agua… no, creo que eso sería un privilegio- fue el sarcasmo de Lucoa que no hizo más que alertar a Kanna quien solo tuvo un tic en su ojo al escuchar eso, ni de chiste iba a comer pan todas las mañanas solo porque su madre los dejara en banca rota, no tardo mucho para que Gintoki saliese volando con una patada voladora directo hacia Elma para parar la carnicería que le daría a su billetera, mas fue detenida por esta misma quien lo agarro de su pie para botarlo hacia Lucoa quien no tuvo más opción que recibirlo mientras sus pechos servían como amortiguadores para Gintoki que no paraba de gritar maldiciones por el comportamiento de su esposa, incluso Kanna miraba con aquel tic nervioso en su ojo hacia su madre que al parecer no pensaba en que para mañana solo habría aire en su plato –yo que ustedes no me preocuparía mucho- pronto Gintoki reconoció esa voz y como si se tratase de un reflejo apunto con su Bokuto directo hacia su espalda donde se encontraba el propietario de aquella voz –no bajas la guardia ni aunque este fuera de tus cabos, impresionante señor Samuray- fueron las palabras de Kamui quien yacía en la misma pose que Gintoki listo para que ambos cometiesen doble suicidio donde uno le abriría el estómago al otro mientras este le rebanaba la cabeza –te sugiero que dejes eso… por tu propio bien niño- fue la amenaza con una sonrisa de Lucoa quien tenía su mano en forma de espada apuntando el cuello de Kamui –tranquila, es solo un amigo ¿verdad?- Kamui solo empezó a reírse sin control frente a un desconcertado samuray que lo veía raro por como actuaba –ustedes los Yato tienen la cabeza por las nubes ¿lo sabias?- Kamui solo ceso en su arranque de risa para volver a su naturaleza alegre y juvenil –perdón por eso, pero no espere que vinieras- Gintoki solo levanto su ceja en señal de no entender nada de lo escuchado –si te preocupas por la cantidad de comida que esta ingiriendo, no lo hagas los gastos corren por mi cuenta, o por los menos de mi viejo- Gintoki solo se sacó un peso de encima al escuchar eso, y si la cuenta iba por parte de Umibouzu que mejor que sus Tragonas se llenasen en el proceso, después de todo Kanna y Lucoa se les habían unido a Elma en el festín mientras Gintoki se ponía a conversar con Kamui sobre lo que había sucedido cuando fue a rescatar a Tohru y las demás, no hizo falta mencionar que Kagura y las demás aún seguían en cama después de haber recuperado la memoria junto con todos, al parecer era una de las que les afecto más que nadie –con que eso paso… lamento lo de tu familia- Kamui solo suspiro, no podía culpar al Samuray, su madre y todos sus parientes se lo habían buscado y producto de sus decisiones era el cómo estaban las cosas –ni que lo digas, apuesto a que ese policía debe estar de celebrando para estos momentos, si no mal recuerdo esto era lo que quería él- Gintoki solo le dio la razón, el problema de los demás ya no lo incumbía, puede que en el pasado haya querido ayudarlos en esa situación pero el ya no era el mismo. Ahora lo único que le importaba era el bien de SU familia y no la de otros -¿Qué harás ahora? Seguir por el universo buscando el título del más fuerte no creo que este entre tus planes- Kamui solo afirmo con la cabeza pero a la vez negó –tienes razón pero tampoco no, si bien el calvo ya no posee el título del más fuerte… el sujeto en tu interior si, planeo vencerlo más adelante- fue la declaración de este mientras Gintoki solo lo miraba aburrido, tal parece que los jóvenes de hoy en día solo iban por ahí buscando cualquier excusa para holgazanear –claro que para esa tarea tendré mucho camino que recorrer y Abuto no será suficiente para llegar al nivel del monstruo que está dentro tuyo, quizás necesite ayuda extra- Gintoki solo se fijó en como el Yato le mandaba la indirecta mirando a Elma -¿ella? Puede que sea más fuerte que Utsuro pero no creo que quiera ayudarte a matarme- Kamui solo rio por lo bajo, tal parece que Gintoki no habría entendido el doble sentido de sus palabras –como sea, debo irme- dejando a Gintoki solo, Kamui se disponía a irse mas no pudo debido a que alguien lo detuvo –espera- Kamui solo volteo en dirección de donde lo llamaban topándose con el rostro de Elma –esto es por lo de la comida, no quiero deberte nada así que tómalo- se trataba de chocolates los cuales estaban envueltos aun en su caja por lo cual habría sido muy difícil para esta el dárselo a un extraño como Kamui –tómalos rápido antes de que me arrepienta- no haciendo falta decir eso, Kamui acepto el regalo de esta estando conforme con eso, no esperaba recibir chocolates en el día de San Valentín y menos por aquella mujer, de alguna manera estaba feliz con eso aunque claro que Gintoki no, si bien sabía que Elma no conocía esa festividad no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la expresión de Kamui y eso fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso, Kamui tenía una expresión feliz mientras charlaba amenamente con Elma sobre quedar para pelear en algún lugar mientras la Dragona hacia todo lo posible para decir que "no" una y otra vez, pronto Kamui sintió como su hombro era agarrado con tal fuerza que incluso sus huesos sonaron al dislocarse –oye mocoso, te faltan 100 años antes de intentar a ligar con la mujer de otro- por supuesto Gintoki no dejaría a esos 2 ni de chiste, suficiente tenía con tener que cuidar a Kanna y Lucoa de los buitres que volaban por todo el lugar como el asalta cunas de Takasugi solo para que esta vez viniese Kamui representando un peligro para su matrimonio con Elma –puedo intentarlo- pronto ambos hombres empezaron a forcejear estando a punto de empezar alguna batalla sin sentido donde para sorpresa de Gintoki, Elma lo empezó a jalar de su ropa en dirección a las demás mientras este luchaba en vano para poner en su sitio al Yato que lo había amenazado con llevarse a Elma consigo mas tuvo que parar en seco cuando vio aquella mirada de su esposa que lo cayo enseguida, quizás partirle la cara a Kamui seria para otro día mas esta acción solo emociono a Kamui por ver como de una sola mirada Elma había silenciado al samuray demostrando su poderío, pensó que solo vería esa acción con sus padres pues Kouka era la que mandaba en esa relación y al parecer Elma también era la que mandaba –ella no lo sabe aún pero va a ser mi esposa- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Gintoki saliese de ahí con todas para ponerse a buscar a la última de ellas

Mientras tanto por las calles de Edo, cierto adicto a la Nicotina venia de la tienda de la esquina con una caja repleta de chocolates intentando reunir el valor suficiente para dárselo a esa persona… sin perder la cabeza de por medio, Hijikata estaba que sufría sobre que podría decirle a Tohru para que aceptase los dulces en San Valentín y al parecer la noticia se había propagado por todo el Shinsengumi, cabe decir que incluso Yamasaki se sorprendió de que el temible vicecomandante del Shinsengumi tenga los ojos puestos en una dama más nadie sabía de quien se trataba ¿Quién sería la afortunada? Bueno, la respuesta estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta. Pronto una explosión hizo explotar la enorme puerta de madera de los Shinsengumi alertando a todos de un ataque más cuando salieron se toparon con aquella rubia de traje de sirvienta –vengo a buscar al hombre mayonesa- como si lo conociesen, Tohru fue guiada hacia adentro donde le explicaron que Hijikata había salido y volvería en unos minutos, minutos donde todos actuaron de manera que Tohru no los matase pues ahora sabían de lo que eran capaces la Yorosuya después de aquel incidente en la boda. Para cuando Hijikata volvió de la calle ni se tomó la molestia en ver toda la destrucción que había en el Shinsengumi por andar metido en su mundo –quizás solo deba dárselos y listo, no hace falta palabras para…- no pudiendo hablar más para sí mismo, Hijikata chocó contra un pedestal de madera que se asemejaba a una gran torre donde yacía Yamasaki gritando y azotando a diestra y siniestra a los demás para esforzarse en el entrenamiento mientras a la distancia se veía como en su oficina estaba aquella rubia tomando un té en lo que todos actuaban como sus sirvientes cumpliendo cualquier orden desde limpiar el lugar hasta hacer el papeleo que estaba en el escritorio, Hijikata estaba que no se lo podía creer, años de esfuerzo y dedicación para que sus hombres actuasen de esa manera digna de la policía de Edo… Tohru lo había logrado en solo unos minutos. Pero oportunidad no había otra, si quería darle esos chocolates ese era el momento, caminando con decisión hacia Tohru todos alrededor esperaban que su capitán los salvase de esa tiranía –que bien que llegas, estaba buscándote- como si le diesen un duro puñetazo en la cara, Hijikata se quedó quieta en esas palabras ¿lo había estado buscando? ¿A él? ¿En San Valentín? Ahora sí que lo había visto todo, mas era una buena oportunidad para empezar lo que tenía planeado –Tohru yo…- parando en seco, Hijikata veía como la Dragona empezaba a sacar varios chocolates de su bolsa frente a la mesa -¿chocolates?- pronto la actitud dominante de Tohru volvió en si mirando extraña hacia el policía –como fuiste un conocido de Gin Chan, quería preguntarte ¿Cuál de estos chocolates le gustaría a Gin Chan? el año pasado falle por culpa de Elma, Lucoa gano y todos rieron fue muy confuso la verdad- como si de una cachetada mental se tratase, Hijikata sintió como su valor se iba al tacho, al menos comprendía un poco el como Gintoki se sintió con Kagura en aquella situación –no lo pienses mucho, a ese tonto le da igual cualquier chocolate, solo asegúrate de dárselo extra dulce- ya dándolo por vencido, Hijikata puso su regalo en uno de sus cajones, estaba más que obvio que Tohru no le recibiría su presente ni por obligación –no- parando en sus actividades, el adicto a la nicotina solo ladeo sus ojos mirando como Tohru tenía puesto sus ojos sobre el –un chocolate que se da sin sentimiento de por medio, solo será un chocolate- ¿Qué diablos decía esa rubia? Hijikata o entendía nada en lo absoluto, un chocolate era solo eso y nada mas ¿no tenía nada de especial? –quiero que Gin Chan lo disfrute, que sepa que el mío es mucho mejor que el de las demás. Hoy en la mañana vi a muchas parejas dándose esos dulces en el parque así que supuse que Gin Chan querría unos, no como los que comemos a diario, sino uno que hecho por mí- no quería tener que involucrarse con ellos, pero el ver esa cara de la rubia logro mucho más que sus deberes –escucha, te ayudare a hacer un chocolate que le dará una sobre dosis de azúcar a ese bueno para nada de tu jefe- para cuando Tohru se dio cuenta, aquel policía estaba vistiendo un traje de cocinero convirtiendo su propia oficina en una cocina –cuento con tu ayuda… maestro- fue así como ambos terminaron por hacer un desastre el lugar entero de la base del Shinsengumi logrando con ello llamar la atención de casi todo Kabuki y con ello de las Dragonas que ya veían donde se encontraba Tohru. Tras la guerra culinaria, Hijikata y Tohru respiraban agitados por el sobre esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer para crear el chocolate perfecto que con solo verlo te daría diabetes. Luego de unos momentos Gintoki llegaría con las demás topándose con un paisaje un tanto perturbador donde el permanentado pensó que Hijikata se había pasado esta vez con eso de sus reglas y lo demás, entrando con todas solo veían como todos eran tratados como esclavos por Yamazaki que parecía ebrio de poder, nadie lo podía culpar después de todo supusieron que se estaba desahogando después de comer tanto ese vicio suyo. Así prosiguieron hasta llegar lo que supusieron era el centro del todo el caos topándose solo con un pequeño chocolate en la mesa -¿están seguros que Tohru está por aquí?- Kanna solo afirmo, después de todo solo ellas podían causar tremendo alboroto en un solo lugar en tan poco tiempo, no habiendo nadie más por ahí que ese pequeño dulce, Elma prosiguió a querer comérselo estando a punto de agarrarlo más fue sorprendido como por debajo de la mesa salió disparado aquel policía del Shinsengumi que sin decir nada hizo tragar entero el pequeño chocolate a Gintoki que nada pudo hacer después de que Hijikata le hiciera tragar a la fuerza donde seguidamente Tohru salía triunfal al lado del azabache esperando una reacción por parte de Gintoki como un agradecimiento o algo por el estilo, más lo único que consiguió fue un permanentado con espuma en la boca mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, al parecer tenía un Shock epiléptico después de tragar aquel dulce –creo que no pudo soportar el estilo Toushirou- Pronto las dragonas empezaron a socorrerlo para no quedarse sin jefe en especial Elma quien empezaba a regañar a Tohru por hacer un veneno en lugar de un chocolate, con todas reunidas las dragonas no tenían nada más que hacer ahí, solo restaba retirarse con un Gintoki que empezaba a recuperarse poco a poco sin saber lo que había sucedido para alegría de Tohru, mas antes de retirarse vio como en la mesa estaba lo que parecía ser unas galletas de vainilla con su nombre en ella –Tohru, date prisa, ya está anocheciendo- fue el grito de Elma que escucho a la lejanía donde sin tardar agarro los dulces con su nombre llegando con los demás -¿Qué es eso?- Kanna solo miro con curiosidad como Tohru llevaba consigo dulces algo raros a los demás –al parecer Tohru tiene un admirador secreto, deberías ir y darles las gracias- fue el comentario de Elma queriendo deshacerse de Tohru de una vez por todas, así por lo menos tendría una menos en la competencia –no se de quien es, pero sería una lástima que se echen a perder… y ni pienses que te desaceras de mi tan fácilmente, tan solo aceptare este gesto por obligación- fue la respuesta de esta sin saber que a la distancia Hijikata buscaba por doquier aquella caja con galletas las cuales le iba a dar a Tohru, sin saber que ya había cumplido su cometido

De regreso a casa, tuvieron que ir caminando debido a que Gintoki dio la excusa de que su moto no tenía gasolina, mientras las dragonas caminaban por delante hablando de todos los dulces que les dieron los demás, Gintoki solo caminaba desde atrás maldiciendo que nadie le haya dado un mendigo chocolate ni por obligación, Elma quizás pues era su esposa pero no podía ir y obligarla a prepararle el chocolate, no sería lo mismo ¿pero de cuando aquí eso se le había hecho importante? De verdad que era un fastidio pensar en eso –oigan, más despacio que el correr es malo para él bebe- como si se tratase de una sorpresa, todas se voltearon para verle confundidas hasta que recordaron de lo que este hablaba donde prosiguieron a decirle que todo eso era falso, que solo lo habían dicho para que Damocles, el padre de Tohru, no lo matase en aquella ocasión, cabe decir que si bien para ellas fue una mentira piadosa para Gintoki fue mucho más que eso, como si se tratase de un golpe en sus pelotas Gintoki solo se les quedo mirando con una expresión vacía y como si no fuese suficiente aquella noticia, veía cómo estas empezaban a discutir sobre "¿Dónde irían a continuación?" sin tardar mucho, Gintoki subió a su moto se dispuesto a ir a alguna tienda de por ahí a comprar un kilo de chocolate barato y comérselo solo en algún sitio, al parecer ni las dragonas se dieron cuenta pues ninguna lo detuvo o simplemente pensaron que este se habría olvidado algo –estúpido día de San Valentín, tan solo es un trampa para que los estúpidos gasten su dinero en porquerías- decía esté pensando que sería un desperdicio darle chocolates a los demás cuando el mismo se los podía comer, pero muy dentro de él sabía que solo daba cualquier pretexto para querer olvidarse sobre aquella mentira con respecto al embarazo, no podían ir por ahí diciendo que estaban preñada para luego decirte que era una mentira ¿quizás lo pensaba demasiado? Y solo era un maldito sensible que se había ilusionado con esas palabras al tener un hijo, ahora parecía él quien fuese la mujer escapando a algún lugar después de que el irresponsable del padre lo abandonase a su suerte, así siguió unas buenas cuadras cuando sin querer había atropellado a alguien en el camino dejándolo pasmado por lo que había hecho, ahora sí que lo había arruinado, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer –tranquilo, todo estará bien, tan solo debo volver en el tiempo y…- decía este una y otra vez metiendo su cabeza en alguna máquina de sodas de por ahí ¿pero qué rayos hacia? Mejor sería ocultar el cuerpo mientras pensaba en como desaparecer por un tiempo, o así quiso hacer si no fuera porque la victima había sido una rubia con 2 cicatrices en la cara que provoco que toda la preocupación de Gintoki se esfumase por ver de quien se trataba -¿saben? Los accidentes no existen- disponiéndose a irse de ese lugar, noto como por más fuerza que le ponía a su motoneta esta no avanzaba -¿Qué raro? Abre engordado estos días- antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa unos Kunai se insertaron en su cabeza obligándolo a voltear lentamente solo para toparse con un rostro para nada contento de Tsukuyo que le detenía la moto con una mano -¿puedes soltarla? Estas ensuciando mi…- sin poder terminar su frase Gintoki fue severamente golpeado por esta terminando ambos en un parque donde Gintoki se encargaba de vendarle el pie lastimado –y la próxima te va ir peor- fue la declaración de este con el rostro magullado ante Tsukuyo que solo fumaba su pipa –te pudiste ahorrar todos esos golpes si vieras por donde vas- el permanentado solo bufo, no estaba de buenas para tener que escuchar un sermón y menos si viniese de ella –escucha, siento mucho que te atropellara, de verdad, pero si no te morías con ese pequeño choque, morirás de seguro con algo peor así que tal vez deberías agradecérmelo- sintiendo nuevamente como su rostro era severamente golpeado por esta, no tuvo nada mejor que hacer que sentarse en la misma banca mientras se ajustaba los huesos de su rostro –todavía no sé qué haces por aquí ¿Qué no se supone que deberían estar con tu esposa en algún restaurante? Comiendo y riendo- con solo escuchar eso Gintoki escupió hacia el costado sorprendiendo a la rubia por cómo se expresó -¿restaurante? Sabes lo caro que son esos lugares, además, deben de estar llenas después de todo lo que tragaron esta mañana- no hizo falta decir nada más para que Tsukuyo entendiera el mensaje, después de todo era inevitable que eso sucediese ya que las mujeres del Yorosuya eran muy populares por lo cual esa noticia de que recibieran dulces en ese día no era novedad -¿estas molesto? ¿por eso?- como si se tratase de la respuesta, el permanentado solo miro a otro lugar no queriendo hablar más de eso, sabia de ante mano que Elma y las demás habían recibido buenos regalos de los demás y ahora sabía que estaba siendo amenazado por ese mocoso de Kamui en cuanto a Elma, Hijikata quien últimamente había pasado más cercano a Tohru y como si fuese poco también Takasugi ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a la vida? al menos daba gracias que nadie estuviese tras Lucoa salvo casi todo el distrito, quizás no debió pensar en ello, ahora solo se sentía peor que antes… queriendo salir de ahí, no pudo debido a como Tsukuyo lo jalaba de su ropa –no pensaras dejarme con un pie herido en este lugar ¿verdad?- Gintoki solo empezó a forcejear con ella dándole la respuesta con su acción, poco o nada le importaba Tsukuyo en esos momentos, ya había tratado sus heridas ¿Qué más podría querer? ¿Qué la llevase a casa? Como si se tratase de los delirios de la vida, Gintoki se golpeó mentalmente por haber pensado eso pues ahora se encontraba con Tsukuyo en la motoneta llevándola hacia su apartamento –nadie hablara de esto- Tsukuyo solo afirmo con la cabeza, ni de chiste iba a decir que estaba abrazando a Gintoki por la cintura a no ser que quisiese como enemigas a las Dragonas. No tardaron en llegar a la casa de esta donde parecía ser un departamento pues el edificio era de muchos pisos –bueno, hasta que te trae los servicio del buen Gin Chan, solo pido que mis propinas no sean menor al sueldo promedio- queriendo librarse de la rubia ahí mismo, no pudo debido a que esta le indico con su dedo hacia adentro donde decía que el ascensor estaba malogrado y que donde vivía era el último piso –¿estás de broma verdad? Para cuando se había dado cuenta, Gintoki no pudo maldecir su "buen corazón" que de seguro había sido Shouyou al meterlo en eso pues se encontraba ayudando a Tsukuyo a subir las escaleras al cargarla en su espalda piso por piso –recuérdame que para cuando te atropelle lo haga bien- no aguantando el sarcasmo de este, Tsukuyo le clavo algunos Kunai en la cabeza cayéndolo de inmediato –como si me gustase que me rompieras las piernas, la culpa es tuya por andar distraído- no pudiendo argumentar contra esa lógica este solo riño en silencio, se le era tentador dejarla a medio camino –a propósito ¿Cómo están los demás? Kamui me conto que aún siguen durmiendo- Tsukuyo solo guardo silencio, aun no podía olvidarse el momento en que todos recordaron de golpe los acontecimientos de los últimos 5 años donde tuvieron que asimilar que nada de lo que recordaban era real, sino que lo que parecía falso era la verdad absoluta. El maltratar a Gintoki y abandonarlo al parecer fue un duro golpe para todos pues ahora pocos eran los que asimilaban esa información y claro que dentro de esos pocos se encontraba ella –por ahora tardaran un poco en despertarse, al parecer solo Kagura y unos cuantos tardaran un poco más que el resto en recuperarse, le es duro admitir que nunca se casó contigo y que su hijo es de Sougo- esto último lo dijo con un poco de desdén, claro estaba que se sentía aliviada de que Gintoki no estuviese amarrado a la Yato por un hijo que ni era suyo, después de todo también había recuperado la memoria de cuando Gintoki arriesgo su pellejo para salvarla en la boda de ser un montón de carne quemada, sumándole a eso los años donde ambos convivieron como amigos y que Gintoki la ayudo en sus momentos más difíciles… se le era casi imposible olvidar al único hombre que de verdad se preocupó por ella, no podía negar lo que sentía por ese tonto del permanente, y eso era algo que todos sabían pues antes de que las dragonas llegasen ella fue la mujer con la que Gintoki tuvo más contacto y por supuesto la primera en fijarse en el samuray. Por supuesto que para cuando llegaron hasta el último piso, Gintoki pensaba en dejarla y retirarse de ahí –eso es todo, puedes dejarme aquí, yo me ocupo del resto- intentando mantenerse en ambas piernas Tsukuyo solo toco el timbre despertando la curiosidad de Gintoki –no sabía que convivías con alguien, de seguro debe ser una tortura para ese tipo- queriendo sonar burlesco, el permanentado tuvo que cerrar la boca al ver a la persona quien habría la puerta –me olvide las llaves en casa, es normal que la que está adentro me habrá- disponiéndose a entrar, esta solo se fijó como su compañera se le quedo mirando a Gintoki por un buen momento como si no lo esperase ver en todo el día -¿Nobume?- la mencionada volvió en si dando media vuelta para no mirar hacia su amigo -¿Qué le hiciste?- de inmediato Gintoki se fijó en como Tsukuyo lo miraba con acusación sobre el por como la peli azul había actuado -¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?- ambos solo empezaron a discutir sobre quien tenía la razón –no lo sé ¿quizás la persona que apenas si aparece hace que los demás den media vuelta?- fue la respuesta de la rubia que nuevamente volvía a ganarle la discusión al permanentado, rechinando los dientes solo se dispuso a irse, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí hasta que… de la nada las nubes grises que se habían acumulado en el cielo empezaron a descargar una torrencial lluvia por doquier mientras una densa neblina cubría a Edo como una gran manta blanca imposibilitando la visión para cualquiera –buena suerte regresando a casa, la necesitaras- queriendo cerrar la puerta de su casa para dejar a su suerte al permanentado, esta no pudo hacerlo debido a como el pie de Gintoki obstruyo la puerta -¿sabes? pasar la tarde con tus amigos no debe ser tan malo ¿podemos jugar un juego de mesas mientras tanto ¿Qué te parece?- Tsukuyo solo aplico más fuerza torciéndole el pie intentando que este se apartase –pensé que querías volver a casa rápidamente, ahora es tu oportunidad- ambos solo tenían una enorme sonrisa fingida mientras forcejeaban para deshacer el uno al otro –no es que no pueda llegar a casa, digo que si podría pero lo mejor será esperar que todo se tranquilice- ¿Quién diablos lo entendía? Primero no quiso acompañarla a casa? Y ahora de la nada quería buscar refugio de la lluvia, sabía que Gintoki le temía a los fantasmas ¿pero a la lluvia? Ahora sí que lo había visto todo salvo que… no fuese la lluvia a lo que temiese, pronto un ruido ensordecedor lo cubrió todo al ser los truenos quienes tronaban por todo el cielo, para cuando se dio cuenta Gintoki ya no se encontraba frente a ella sino en su sala debajo del Kotatsu temblando sin parar –hoy ¿Qué diablos te paso?- este apenas tartamudeando alcanzo a contestarle -no me pasa nada- contesto, así que Tsukuyo pensó que quizás eso era un efecto secundario de vivir con esas criaturas aladas –si te vas a quedar aquí, por lo menos compórtate- pasándole alguna manta de por ahí, esta no tuvo mejor idea que ir a la cocina por un poco de té, quizás no estuviesen en buenos términos pero ella sabía atender a sus invitados fuese quien fuese, no por nada había sido una cortesana. Llevándoselo a Gintoki no pudo evitar preguntarse el "¿Por qué?" Nobume había actuado así al encerrarse en su cuarto de esa manera. Mientras tanto con la asesina de pelo azul, esta yacía en su cama abrazando su almohada pensando en cómo la persona que menos quería ver en un momento así, había aparecido de la nada… y con Tsukuyo. No le guardaba rencor ni nada por el estilo pero de cierta manera le molestaba que la rubia estuviese al lado del futuro padre de sus hijas… aunque este no le supiese, no queriendo pensar en otra cosa, se dispuso a salir a fuera, si seguía actuando de esa manera solo preocuparía a Gintoki lo suficiente como para que este intentase ayudarla y de ser así el ocultar su embarazo se volvería más difícil. Mas el tiro le salió por la culata al salir de su habitación solo para encontrarse como Gintoki se pegaba a una fastidiada Tsukuyo que luchaba para quitarse al permanentado que se acurrucaba más hacia ella al oír los truenos –suéltame si no quieres que te deje como un colador- fija con su amenaza, Gintoki no desistió en su acto pues cada vez que sucedía eso el siempre abrazaba lo más cercano y en la mayoría de casos había sido Kanna su confort pues la pequeña también desarrollo ese miedo pese a que ya debería estar acostumbrado para su edad y condición. Mientras ambos seguían en los forcejeos, Tsukuyo noto como Nobume había decidido salir de su cuarto al parecer para recibir al permanentado salvo que su mirada fría y afilada parecía ser más amenazante de lo usual –apártate- no tardaron ni unos segundos cuando Nobume puso en su sitio a Gintoki al golpearlo con tal fuerza que lo dejo con más miedo hacia ella que a los rayos –no deberías hacer eso, al menos no en tu condición- escuchando como la rubia estaba por revelar su secreto frente a la persona que menos quería que supiese, Nobume le tapó la boca de improviso siendo así que Tsukuyo recapacito a tiempo viendo que estuvo a punto de echarlo a perder al decir eso. Poco después la rubia paso a explicar el "porque" Nobume se estaba quedando con ella pues la casa de esta había sido destruida tras el intento de asesinato en su contra por lo que no tuvo mejor idea que pedir ayuda a Tsukuyo… claro que evitaron contar el embarazo de esta, no es como si Nobume se lo hubiese dicho, pero la rubia al estar tanto tiempo en Yoshiwara sabía perfectamente cuando una mujer estaba embarazada y cuando no; y Nobume mostraba todos los síntomas de una embarazo prematuro y notando como esta se esforzó por ocultarlo, asumió que no quería que nadie supiese sobre su condición y menos sobre quien fuese el padre de la criatura que su amiga llevaba dentro.

Gintoki no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la historia, después de todo era muy convincente puesto que Hijikata le conto sobre el incidente y todo concordaba con lo escuchado –no crees que ellas te estén buscando… en estos momentos- con aquella declaración de Tsukuyo, Gintoki paso de temblar en su sitio a taparse con la manta no queriendo pensar en eso pero al parecer no lo dejarían en paz si no contestase –lo dudo, deben estar ocupadas con esos idiotas- la forma como lo dijo dejo en claro a las 2 que el permanentado no lo había pasado muy bien ese día –de todas formas ¿Quién querría un desayuno barato en su cama? Cuando puedes tener todo lo que quieras con solo decirlo- con lo que se había esforzado en planear un día romántico para todas solo para que estas desplaciesen y se fuesen a otro lugar sin avisarle, sabía que podía confiar en ellas, ellas mismas se lo dijeron un montón de veces pero… como no hacerlo cuando veía como ellas disfrutaban y se divertían más teniendo las cosas que Kamui, Takasugi, Hijikata e inclusive cualquier otro hombre podría ofrecerles, sabía que no eran materialistas sin embargo un pequeño detalle al menos significaría mucho para alguien dependiendo de quién venia, ahora solo se sentía un estúpido por haber hecho toda esa decoración en la casa, incluso les había cocinado sus platillos favoritos, había planeado llevarlas a pasear aun con los pocos ahorros que había juntado en esos últimos días queriendo demostrarles que al menos un muerto de hambre como él les podía dar algo pese a su condición. Pudo seguir pensando en eso de no ser porque vio como Nobume se había parado de su asiento para venir con unas mandarinas hacia el Kotatsu –puede que no haya sido un día perfecto… a uno lo abandonaron- con solo decir Gintoki bajo la cabeza incomodo ante esa acusación aunque no era del todo falsa –a otros ni se le acercaron- Tsukuyo solo tuvo una vena en su frente por tal declaración pues a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese día –y luego estoy yo que ni siquiera sabía que era San Valentín- ambos solo asintieron por lo dicho, al parecer eran los únicos tontos en Edo que no habían tenido ni un presente en ese estúpido día, hasta los vagabundos tenían sus parejas en la calle… -iré por vino a la cocina- al parecer el discurso en vez de motivarlos lo que había hecho era todo lo contrario y prueba de eso era Gintoki quien ni se molestó en pedirle permiso a Tsukuyo para husmear en su refrigeradora ya que esta misma tenía sus dudas existenciales sobre si ya era tiempo de estar con alguien o seguir soltera hasta envejecer, a decir verdad jamás lo pensó hasta ese momento y lo peor era que el único tonto de su gusto estaba en su casa haciendo quien sabe que en su cocina –prenderé el Netflix- con la cabeza gacha los 3 terminaron viendo películas toda la tarde mientras tomaban vino y comían helado maldiciendo por lo bajo al imbécil que creo ese mendigo día… y por supuesto Gintoki quien estaba cabreado al saber que pese al mal clima todas las parejas aún seguían con pinches paraguas bajo la lluvia como si se tratase de un maldito Shoujo de romance, se suponía que era un Shonem y él era él personaje principal más ahora solo parecía ser un extra, ya todo daba igual, si Elma y las demás habían salido sin avisarle ¿Por qué no él? De seguro para esas horas estarían en la Yorosuya sanas y salvas y por mucho que quisiera… "la verdad no" no podría regresar a la Yorosuya con esa lluvia sin imaginarse lo que ocurriría tras su desaparición

En la Yorosuya más específicamente en la sala donde todos siempre solían estar, yacían todas las dragonas aparentemente normales pues ninguna hacia ni una pisca de sonido ¿la respuesta? Pues frente a ellas todo el sitio estaba decorado con corazones y demás adornos por el día festivo que solo se celebraba el 14 de febrero, en la mesa 5 platos de los cuales solo uno estaba vacío mientras los otros contenían comida ya fría junto a unos papeles que parecían ser una ruta que todas transitarían y la cereza de la sorpresa fue el ver como en aquel escritorio de su jefe se veía 4 regalos de diferentes colores con los nombres de cada una. Ninguna articulaba palabras por lo que pasaba, tan solo estaban ahí, paradas como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo -¿Qué hemos hecho?- sin perder tiempo Elma se puso a buscar por toda la casa junto a las demás buscando al permanentado, no encontrándolo adentro, Tohru salió cual misil por el techo mirando a todas partes acordándose de un pequeño detalle, el hechizo de rastreo que tenía Gintoki fue anulado debido a su padre hace más de un mes y se había olvidado de conjurarlo nuevamente, buscarlo en ese momento seria como buscar un aguja en un pajar pues la cantidad de gente en Edo era inimaginable y sobre todo porque el permanentado era muy diferente a los demás en cuanto a anatomía humana debido a su condición como receptor de Utsuro y Shouyou. No importándoles eso, todas salieron a buscarlo por todas las calles y barrios bajos esperando encontrarlo en algún bar de por ahí o jugando al Pachinko ya todo ebrio… más nunca lo encontraron, se hacía tarde y la lluvia empeoraba, aunque Elma y Tohru pudiesen seguir buscando, no era sensato dejar que Kanna estuviese en esas condiciones bajo el frio por muy fuerte que sea, a regañadientes tuvieron que volver a casa solo para guardar silencio. Al parecer habían olvidado por completo de que hoy era San Valentín, y nadie podría culparlas pues apenas si hace unas horas habían discutido a muerte con el padre de Tohru sobre el derecho a querer estar en la tierra al lado de un humano… pero Gintoki sí que se había tomado las molestias de por lo menos acordarse y prepararles algo especial mas todo se fue al caño, fueron unas estúpidas que hasta para un ciego era más claro que el agua que habían cometido una verdadera estupidez al dejar de lado a Gintoki en una fecha como esa, puede que los años anteriores no hicieran gran cosa más que solo llamar la atención de su jefe pero… este año Gintoki sí que se había esforzado para darles ese detalle -¿creen que este molesto con nosotras?- la pregunta de Kanna era válida, ya eran más de las 10 y ni rastro del permanentado, al menos solía avisar que llegaría muy tarde más esta vez no era una de esas ocasiones, pronto un trueno sonó por todo el cielo alertándolas –iré a buscarlo- como si la vida conspirase contra ella, no tardo mucho para cuando un viento azotador junto a una llovizna la golpease en el rostro como si le dijese que buscar era inútil, aun con su condición de Dragón encontrar a Gintoki no sería tarea fácil ¿pero que más podrían hacer? Sabían de ante mano lo asustadizo que era su jefe con los truenos y eso le constaba a Kanna, sin imaginarse que Gintoki para esos momentos estaba cubierto de sabanas bien calientito en un gran sofá viendo Doramas con Helado y vino a la mano junto a otras 2 oportunistas que no dudaron en apegarse a él por motivos diferentes, una porque quería recuperar la confianza perdida con el permanentado que su ingenuidad cembro en el pasado y la otra… bueno se diría que era para acurrucarse buscando calor mientras el trio miraba la TV pero si fuéramos sinceros diríamos que eran los celos por ver como la rubia se acercaba hacia EL padre de sus hijas, no era noticia saber que Tsukuyo aun sentía algo por Gintoki después de todo ella misma se lo confeso como recompensa al confiar en ella antes que a otros sobre su embarazo, incluso el estar así se les hacía olvidar que dentro de Gintoki vivía un monstruo capaz de hacer un plan donde todo terminen muertos, si… ocurrencias de la vida como el cualquier otro lugar

Para cuando amaneció, Gintoki trataba de abrir los ojos con suma pereza pues su horario de levantarse se centraba alrededor de las 6 de la mañana, más para cuando lo hizo notaba algo diferente, no podía moverse por más que quisiese, de hecho, no quería moverse para nada pues el calor era lo único bueno debido a que se encontraba cubierto de varias sabanas, como si fuese por obligación. No tardó en darse cuenta que frente a él estaba Tsukuyo aparentemente durmiendo en el sillón agarrando la botella de licor, pero lo que casi le origino un paro cardiaco fue el sentir como a su costado yacía durmiendo Nobume apoyada en su hombro –debí quedarme dormido, maldición… Tohru y las demás deben estar…- recordando lo del día anterior, supuso que nuevamente estarían con Takasugi y los otros haciendo quien sabe qué. Sin mayor preocupaciones solo se acurruco entre el Kotatsu y las sabanas buscando sueño después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal? Desde hace mucho que quería unas pequeñas vacaciones al ya no querer actuar de niñera con las dragonas y que mejor que aprovechar ahora, de seguro Tohru y las demás estarían durmiendo aun, supuso que cada una haría sus cosas y no es como si el tuviese que pedir permiso para ir a un lugar que el quería, lo mismo sucedía con ellas, si ellas decidían ir a divertirse él no era nadie para impedírselas… mas no se imaginó el desastre que causo en Edo por su desaparición debido a que en toda la noche Lucoa y las demás no dejaron de buscarlo por doquier llegando al extremo de ir a otras dimensiones a preguntar su paradero. Otra cosa extraña que noto, fue el sentir como el estómago de Nobume se había hinchado y este lo podía confirmar al tocar el vientre de esta –ya decía yo que comer toda esa harina y dulce sería malo para tu cuerpo, mírate ahora, a este paso serás una pelota de play…- sin poder terminar lo que dijo, de entre la ropa de Tsukuyo cayo unos papeles que a simple vista parecerían aburridos pero… estos tenían algo extraño, y como la curiosidad de este fue mayor, no dudo en agarrarlos para ponerse a leer y saber de lo que se trataba pues tenían el logo del hospital y eso lo hizo pensar que tenía relación con el estado de salud de los demás que aún no despertaban tras recordar sus memorias, más la sorpresa fue otra cuando iba leyendo el documento encontrándose con aquello que Nobume intento ocultar, mientras este iba leyendo pronto a su lado iba despertando la peli azul acomodando su visión borrosa mas esta entro en shock cuando vio a Gintoki leer unos papeles con la insignia del hospital y el cómo tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par. Más rápida que un trueno, esta corto esos papeles con la esperanza de que este no los haya terminado de leer más su reacción había sido lenta, Gintoki ya lo sabía –Nobume tu…- queriendo salir de ahí lo más rápido, no pudo hacerlo debido a que nuevamente los síntomas atacaron y esta vez parecía ser náuseas y no del alcohol pues esta no había tomado nada en lo absoluto, esa acción solo confirmo las sospechas de Gintoki que sin demora alguna la ayudo a entrar al baño para darle palmadas en la espalda en lo que esta se recuperaba, cuando termino de limpiarse lo que salía por su boca, no podía decir nada por ver la reacción que tendría el permanentado, de por si la vergüenza la embargaba el rostro mientras estaba sentada frente a él y Tsukuyo que se había despertado hace poco, a decir verdad solo esperaba cualquier cosa que le diese la vida… mas no esperaba que Gintoki se pusiese como loco preguntándole una y otra vez sobre quién era el degenerado que se atrevió a tocarla, de por si sabía que Gintoki consideraba a las dragonas como sus hijas pero no pensó que también la veía de esa manera, claro que para que el permanentado no cometiese una locura como ir por las calles castrando a diestra y siniestra, Tsukuyo tuvo que intervenir en beneficio de Nobume poniéndose a discutir con Gintoki, tal ambiente solo era comparable como la discusión de 2 padres al saber que su hija había resultado embarazada por algún enfermo de por ahí sin imaginarse que el "padre" había sido el responsable. Ya más tranquilo el ambiente, los 3 solo se sentaron en medio de la sala en silencio, ninguno decía nada, el único sonido era el de las manecillas del reloj que marcaba la hora sin parar. Nobume no podía estar en un peor aprieto que ese ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Contarle toda la verdad? No, tenía miedo que este no le creyese, que la acusaría como loca por semejantes palabras, el solo pensar eso le provocaba dolor en el pecho al saber que se encontraba contra la espada y la pared pues si no lo decía ahora, en el futuro ya no tendría otro chance de poder hacerlo pues Gintoki la acusaría de no haberle dicho nada en el momento oportuno. Su cabeza era un tornado de emociones negativas, por primera vez en su vida había algo que no podía resolver por sí misma, tan solo quería que la tierra se la tragase o en el mejor de los casos que Gintoki perdiese la memoria… incluso la mirada tranquila del hombre frente a ella no ayudaba para nada, tan solo lograba ponerla más incómoda por lo que tendría que escuchar pero tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando veía como el permanentado se puso de pie para posteriormente irse de ahí sin decir nada en lo absoluto dejando a ambas mujeres solas –lo siento, debí guardar esos papeles… yo- queriendo disculparse por su negligencia, Tsukuyo solo cayo cuando su amiga negó –no, está bien… de todas formas lo sabrán tarde o temprano, es algo inevitable- queriendo irse a su habitación, Tsukuyo no la detuvo pues sabía que no quería que nadie supiese sobre su condición y ahora resultaba que alguien más la sabia ¿Qué buena era guardando secretos? Pronto ambas mujeres se pararon para comenzar el día como cualquier otro mas no tardaron en escuchar el fuerte azote de la puerta que termino por romperse lo que ocasionó que Tsukuyo se pusiese a la defensiva contra el invasor sabiendo que Nobume no estaba apta para pelear… sin embargo no esperaban toparse nuevamente con ese tipo –Gin Chan… pensé que regresarías a casa- el mencionado solo volteo con la mirada apática hacia Nobume mirándola como esta tenía sus dudas por sus acciones –solo fui a comprar mi cepillo y jabón, no poder quedarme contigo si no tengo una buena higiene- fueron las palabras de este… ¿Qué? ¿Qué había dicho? Era su imaginación o había escuchado mal -¿puedes repetir lo último que dijiste?- sin nada de vergüenza Gintoki desenfundo su Bokuto de madera entregándoselo por la empuñadura –¿Qué no es obvio? Hace 5 años fuiste la única que se quedó a mi lado, ya sea por motivos personales o lo que sea, solo tú de entre todos esos idiotas me tendió la mano… ahora es momento de hacer lo mismo, así que trátame como tu familia que desde este momento viviremos juntos- listo, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de todos los presentes ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Vivir juntos? ¿Acaso él quería… estar con ella? ¿Cómo familia? ¿Cómo una pareja? Eran muchas las emociones que golpeaban la cabeza de Nobume por como sucedían las cosas, en un momento perdió todas las esperanzas de poder decirle la verdad y de un momento a otro este venía diciendo que vivirían juntos –un momento, no puedes venir a mi apartamento así como así- intentando cambiar el rumbo de las cosas no noto cuando Gintoki cogió a Nobume en sus brazos dispuesto a salir por la puerta –entonces nos las arreglaremos solos- como si fuese un baño de agua fría, ambas mujeres no podían creer el cómo actuaba Gintoki en esos momentos, en especial Nobume pues nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, quizás en bromas pero el rostro de este no parecía de esas veces, era como si esta vez hablase en serio al decir que se las arreglaría para encontrar un hogar para ambos –no me estas entendiendo, no puedes llevarla a la Yorosuya, es muy peligroso para ella y su bebe- las palabras de Tsukuyo eran válidas, por mucho que Gintoki quisiese llevarla a su casa el solo pensar en Tohru y las demás no ayudaba en mucho a la idea pues una sola de sus estupideces y Nobume perdería su bebe, sin embargo Tsukuyo no esperaba lo siguiente –nunca dije en volver a la Yorosuya, sé muy bien que esas tontas de por sí ya son peligrosas estando tranquilas así que no planeo arriesgarme, lo que intento decir… es que me la llevare a otra parte- ahora sí que lo había visto todo, Nobume solo tenía los ojos abierto de par en par por lo que escuchaba estando atónita ¿de cuándo aquí Gintoki actuaba así con ella? Ni siquiera podía articular palabra alguna por la emoción que sus corazón sentía en esos momentos, inclusive Tsukuyo no daba crédito a lo que sucedía pero el solo ver la expresión seria de Gintoki la hacía cambiar de parecer –en todo caso no te la puedes llevar, el que se quede conmigo es mejor opción- por muy noble que fuese la acción de Gintoki, Tsukuyo sabía que este no tendría los medios suficientes para cuidar de Nobume él solo –listo, me quedare aquí- ¿pero qué rayos? Ahora podía recordar por qué el permanentado de vez en cuando era molesto, hacia las cosas sin pensar en los resultados más ambos no se dieron cuenta como la mirada fría y gélida de aquella mujer en los brazos de Gintoki permanecía intacta –bájame- con esa simple orden Gintoki obedeció sin rechistar siendo ahora a Nobume quien tenía que encarar -¿Qué pretendes?- La pregunta era clara y por mucho que esta quisiese intimidar a Gintoki no lo lograba, este seguía con la misma mirada de pez muerto que siempre traía. Nobume agradecía el gesto de este, el poder vivir con el seguro que sería algo positivo para ella, con tan solo pensarlo no podría pedir otra cosa… pero siendo realistas ¿Cuál era el significado de todo eso? ¿Acaso Gintoki solo lo hacía por pena hacia ella? o tan solo se trataba de devolverle el favor del pasado para que este no sintiese remordimiento alguno, si, de seguro de eso trataba… -te lo volveré a repetir ¿Qué pretendes con toda esa actuación? ¿Qué quieres lograr? Acaso no piensas el cómo actuaran Elma y las demás, te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado- apuntándole con su espada, la amenaza ya estaba hecha, no necesitaba la lastima de Gintoki para poder vivir y criar al niño entre sus entrañas, de ser necesario lo haría sola. Como si se tratase de su respuesta, Gintoki agarro la Katana de esta con las manos desnudas bañando en sangre todo el lugar por como aquel liquido se escurría entre la palma de su mano –¿lastima? De verdad me crees tan estúpido para actuar por algo tan trivial como eso- con un poco de fuerza, la hoja de la espada de Nobume fue quebrada en 2 debido a la fuerza con la que Gintoki ejerció en su agarre –es cierto que no tengo idea de cómo lo tomaran Tohru y las demás, lo más cercano que se me ocurre es que quizás quieran matarnos a ambos o solo a mí, en el peor de los casos tan solo destruirán Edo… pero créeme cuando te digo…- ofreciéndole nuevamente su Bokuto de madera, este se puso de rodillas frente a ella dándole un vaso de leche con fresas –si te doy esto es por voluntad, así que… considérate importante en mi vida- aun con duda en sus palabras, Nobume se puso a su altura al estar en cuclillas mirando como este la miraba fijamente como si un "No" no sería suficiente para botarlo de ahí -¿Por qué?...- no pudiendo articular palabra alguna, sabía que no todo podía ser color rosa, siempre había algo que te echaba a perder la poca felicidad que la vida te ofrecía... y ese momento no era diferente a otro, era demasiado bueno como para ser cierto, casi incluso pensaba que se trataba de un sueño del cual despertaría solo para toparse en un cuarto oscuro y frio donde solo ella estaría -¿Por qué haces esto por mí? No soy nada de ti, apenas una amiga… de hecho, creo que hubo veces en las que quisimos asesinarnos, y ahora vienes y dices que te harás cargo de mi aun si para ello te deshaces de las demás- no quería romper en llanto, no en frente de ese hombre, quería ser la misma mujer fuerte con la mirada fría que nadie había visto destrozarse pese a lo difícil de la vida… sin embargo… frente a ese hombre se sentía tan frágil e indefensa como si con el no hiciese falta hacerse la mujer fuerte y temida que era –es cierto que aún tengo una responsabilidad con Kanna y las otras… pero eso solo aplicaba cuando pensaba que no podrían cuidarse solas, y ellas ya me han demostrado que son capaces de valerse por sí mismas sin necesidad de que yo esté a su lado, desde mi punto de vista es como ver a mis hijas crecer e independizarse dejando al viejo de su padre para que con el tiempo solo me visiten con mis nietos, ellas están creciendo y yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo- después de todo tenía razón, Gintoki había visto como las Dragonas podían relacionarse con los demás sin la necesidad de destruir todo a su alrededor, quizás… no… el verdadero motivo por el cual ellas no lograban congeniar o llevarse bien con los demás de sus amigos se debía a su culpa, ellas solo actuaban amigables con las personas que él aun consideraba sus amigos más para los demás cerraban sus emociones… debían pensar por sí mismas, ser capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones sin que el intervenga, abrirse a nuevas amistades, no limitarse a solo hablar y pensar en él todo el tiempo, lo último que quería era que las dragonas se cerrasen del mundo por culpa de él, con el tiempo aquella admiración de ellas hacia él se volvería obsesión llegando al punto de romperlas emocionalmente cuando le tocase la hora de dejar este mundo, lo único que quería para todas era su libertad y que puedan vivir su vida al máximo incluso sin él. No importaba que tan hermosas fuesen o cuan bellos eran los sentimientos de ellas por él. No podía beber ni una sola gota de alcohol en ese lugar. No podía disfrutar de una bebida servida por una mujer que estaba encadenada, no por alguien que estuviese sonriendo por algo vacío. Teniendo que aceptar que no siempre estaría ahí para ellas. Si la felicidad de todas no estaba con él, Gintoki la aceptaría… de hecho, ya la había aceptado. Si Tohru algún día sintió algo por él, no querría que ella lo considerase como un reemplazo de Kobayashi… las dragonas debían empezar sus cambio solas, sin estar condicionadas no por él ni por nadie. Gintoki sabía que ellas no pueden estar siguiendo dependiendo de él, que las cosas cambiarían a partir de ese punto y que deben empezar a vivir por si mismas… de que en algún momento él ya no formara parte de sus vidas. Si todo ese crecimiento de ellas fuese causado por él… perdería todo significado, porque eso significaría que simplemente cambiaron de adicción. Durante esos cambios, Gintoki podrá ser un apoyo, un amigo, un compañero que pueda ayudarlas pero absolutamente no alguien que impulse sus desarrollos. Ellas no necesitan un nuevo amor para crecer sino todo sería inútil. Lo único que podría hacer es permanecer cerca de ellas e intentar ayudarlas, como siempre lo ha hecho… y solo después de eso, cuando la adicción de Gintoki no sea más que un recuerdo. Tohru, Elma, Kanna y Lucoa podrán considerar sus sentimientos para vivir una vida de amor limpio y verdadero, sin ninguna obsesión que las perturbe.

Ahora su misión era ayudar a su amiga, tal y como ella hizo con él en algún momento del pasado –aun si el niño que llevas dentro tuyo no es mío, aunque no estemos conectados por sangre… viviremos bajo el mismo techo y comeremos de la misma olla. Reiremos, lloraremos y nos enojaremos con las mismas cosas… porque seremos la Yorosuya- sin que pudiera ver venir el movimiento de Nobume, Gintoki solo sintió como Nobume se abalanzo sobre el plantándole un beso que nunca olvidaría en su vida, a diferencia de cuando beso a las demás, en este el sentimiento era mutuo y no solo de una parte, era gracioso, siempre había tenido a la mujer de su vida frente a él y nunca se dio cuenta de ello, estuvo persiguiendo estrellas que nunca podría alcanzar, creyendo que podía formar una familia con Kanna y las demás pero… estaba equivocado, y justo por esa equivocación debió pagar al enterarse cuando se enteró que Nobume estaba embarazada de otro tipo, debía admitir que eso dolía y más aun con solo pensar que otro hombre había tenido el privilegio de tocar a Nobume… -si quieres hacer eso- ambos jóvenes solo voltearon para ver como Tsukuyo venía con un desayuno simple pero basto para los 3 –necesitaras una casa y casualmente a mí me sobra una, no es como este sitio pero… tiene sus lujos- no pudiendo terminar su oración, la rubia sentía como Nobume se había apegado en ella mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en sus pechos dándole las gracias una y otra vez. Después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer por esos 2, Tsukuyo sabía que ya no podría estar con Gintoki, había echado al barro su oportunidad desde el momento en que lo ataco a traición y eso lo sabía bien, pero si al menos pudiese estar al lado de este, no como su mujer, sino como una amiga, una compañera de vida… le era suficiente. Si Gintoki era lo suficientemente maduro como para ayudar a Nobume en un momento tan delicado como ese, entonces ella debía hacerlo de igual forma y que mejor que ayudarlo a cumplir el cometido que facilitándole al menos en donde podrían quedarse –estas son las llaves de su nueva casa, supuse que la ciudad sería una tortura para ambos dado el hecho de que la estúpida de la Yato despertara pronto o por los problemas que esas dragonas te causaran, así que me tome las molestias de darte mi casa en el campo- Gintoki solo tenía un tic en el ojo, agradecía el gesto pero desde su punto de vista parecía que le estuviese diciendo que ella era mejor que él al encontrar un nuevo hogar –gracias… supongo- recogiendo las llaves de la mesa, Gintoki y Nobume solo se disponían a salir de ahí con unas cuantas cosas, nada fuera de lo normal –iré a visitarlos en algunas ocasiones, Gintoki mas te vale que no le pase nada a ella ni al bebe- esto último lo dijo con tono amenazante que Gintoki tomo en cuenta pues la rubia parecía no estar bromeando, notando como ambos habían dejado su casa Tsukuyo se fijó en como Gintoki le había dejado el vaso de leche con fresas en la mesa para ella recordando las palabras de este cuando se los ofreció a Nobume causándole felicidad y confusión al mismo tiempo –ese tonto- sin más que pensar, esta tomo el vaso para tomárselo de un sorbo –como pensé… sigues siendo demasiado dulce… Gintoki-

Montados en la moto del permanentado, antes de salir de Edo, este tenía una última cosa que hacer y por supuesto era el de avisarle a las dragonas sobre todo lo que había sucedido, pensando que las encontraría en casa para esas horas, cuando abrió la puerta de la Yorosuya encontró todo tal cual lo dejo el día anterior, con solo ver los platos fríos que cocino era más que claro que ninguna había vuelto a casa, de seguro aún se encontraban con los demás divirtiéndose en algún lugar de Edo, lejos de estar molesto, Gintoki solo esbozo una sonrisa por eso. Sin nadie con quien conversar, se dispuso a limpiar la casa dejándola reluciente con un extra el cual fue dejar el almuerzo listo para Kanna y las demás junto con una nota donde este explicaba el motivo por el cual se iba de Edo describiendo todo lo importante como el de sus razones y el "porque" hacia eso, sin darse cuenta que se había olvidado de describir en donde se quedaría junto a Nobume aunque esta ultimo si lo noto, pero le resto importancia, no quería que nadie los interrumpiese y mucho menos ellas, de ante mano sabia lo impulsiva y celosas que podrían llegar a ser. No habiendo otra cosa que hacer en la Yorosuya, ambos solo pasaron a despedirse de Otose y los demás, Fafnir por supuesto pregunto el motivo de su acción, para cuando escucho todo, entendió a la perfección, después de todo el tenia al menos el mismo pensamiento que él, que Tohru debía aceptar que los humanos son seres frágiles que podrían perecer en cualquier momento y que depender de ellos emocionalmente sería lo mismo que poner la cabeza en la guillotina, ya que eventualmente la llevaría a la muerte nuevamente tal y como la ausencia de Kobayashi había hecho con Tohru. Tama no podía estar más orgullosa de Fafnir, de igual manera Otose quien por lo menos veía como el mocoso que recogió en el pasado de un cementerio, ahora por lo menos tenía la decencia de actuar responsablemente con alguien que no sea el mismo, ella no era quien para oponerse a la decisión de Gintoki, sabía que la convivencia con las dragonas había sido un cambio positivo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que quien tenía la última palabra era Gintoki, al final y al cabo era decisión del permanentado con quien quisiese estar, para cuando se dio cuenta ambos ya se habían retirado, claro que ni Gintoki ni Nobume les dijeron sobre el embarazo que esta tenia.

Mientras que con Gintoki y Nobume, ambos estaban en dirección hacia la estación central de Edo ¿Por qué? si se suponía que la casa que Tsukuyo les había ofrecido estaba a unos kilómetros de Edo en un pequeño pueblo, la razón era simple, no queriendo conformarse con solo eso, Gintoki no tuvo mejor idea que pedirle un favor a Fafnir el cual fue tele transportar aquella casa hacia una dimisión ajena a esa, claramente el dragón se negó pero cuando Nobume se acercó hacia Tama, esta empezó a hablar cosas sobre las que las mujeres solo podían y por supuesto eso incluía a los hombres, siendo el dragón que era Fafnir, este exigiría saber de lo que hablan ambas más sabia que hacer eso haría enfadar a Tama, pero Nobume le dio la oferta de decírselo si les cumplía aquel favor, como si no fuese gran cosa, solo vasto un chasquido de este para cumplir el trato. Pero la única forma de llegar a ese lugar era de la misma manera en la que Gintoki podría utilizar esa magia, arrojarse de una gran altura a determinado día y hora, si no fuese porque estuviesen en la Shonem Jump Gintoki juraría que eso era solo un plagio barato de "Hombres de Negro 3" mientras que por otro lado Nobume yacía cómodamente por la espalda de Gintoki con una sonrisa inusualmente rara en ella, parecía una niña saliendo de una dulcería con las golosinas que comería más tarde, y es que había conseguido la golosina que ninguna más tendría en su vida, ni siquiera sabía cómo sus labios habían podido formar esa mueca en su rostro ¿a eso se refería Isaburo cuando le conto sobre la felicidad de las parejas? en especial el de las mujeres, mas conforme no podría estar y con solo presionar el abdomen de ese hombre era más que suficiente para hacerle creer que no se trataba de un sueño o una ilusión como solía ser en la mayoría de veces. Sus hijas no crecería sin un padre, crecería con una familia, una familia donde por muy cursi que sonase ella los amaría como nunca antes amo a nadie. Años de dolor solo para que al final la vida te diese lo único que atesorarías hasta la muerte, una vida junto al hombre que se ganó su corazón, unas hermosas hijas que cuidaría con su vida… en un lugar donde nadie los molestase. Pero por supuesto, como en cualquier lugar los problemas no podían faltar, faltando poco para que llegasen a la estación, a la distancia se veía como una persona estaba en medio camino siendo su característica más notable el enorme paraguas que llevaba está en sus manos -¿Kagura?- apenas dijo ese nombre, Nobume no reparo detalles al sacar el Bokuto de madera que traía en la cintura –sigue conduciendo- haciendo caso a esta a gran velocidad, antes de que la moto chocase contra la Yato quien se disponía a hacer pedazos el único transporte de este, ambas mujeres azotaron sus armas correspondientes la una con la otra, no hizo falta decir que la preocupación adornaba el rostro de Gintoki al ver como Nobume había parado aquel tremendo ataque –no te perderé nuevamente Gin Chan… por favor… regresa con nosotros… conmigo- teniendo toda su atención en Gintoki, Kagura no se fijó en como su arma termino por destruirse en pedazos mientras Nobume le azotaba el Bokuto de madera en su rostro –no en mi guardia… hija de puta- tal fue la fuerza que mando a la Yato a estrellarse contra el duro suelo votando sangre por sus labios después de ese duro azote sorprendiendo incluso a Gintoki quien la miraba asustado y pálido por tal fuerza que Nobume demostraba –quizás deberíamos dejarle una ambulancia, a juzgar por como viste debo suponer que acaba de escapar del hospital- pues era cierto ya que Kagura vestía apenas una bata del hospital de Edo más la fría mirada de su pareja lo silencio en el acto –eso no la detendrá por mucho- volviendo en sí, Gintoki presiono el acelerador nuevamente yendo a la terminal en frente de ellos, después de todo, no es como si tuviese algo que le ataca a Kagura en esos momentos, ella había elegido su compañero al igual que el había elegido a Nobume ¿y saben? Más feliz no podría estar, había vivido buenos momentos con Tohru desde que la conoció, llevar a Kanna a la escuela, convivir con Elma como pareja, salir a tomar con Lucoa en las noches… y ahora, poder compartir su vida con aquella asesina, era irónico como la vida funcionaba para algunas personas, presentarte a la mujer con la que creíste tener algo pero que al final, no fuese más que solo una buena amiga. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ambos ya habían llegado a la cima y prueba de eso era el sol incandescente que brillaba a medio día –lista para esto- como si fuese la respuesta de esta Nobume solo se apegó hacia él con todas sus fuerzas al momento en que ambos saltaron en la moto por el gran vacío en su delante viendo cuan enorme era la ciudad desde ese punto solo para luego descender a una gran velocidad hacia el suelo donde poco a poco empezaba a formarse un vórtice donde sin más desaparecieron de aquel lugar en pequeños fragmentos de luz

Pronto las horas pasaron y había llegado la noche en Edo, como de costumbre los locales abrieron dando así paso a la noche de la cual Kabuki solo podía ofrecer más en cierto lugar no todo era gozo y alegrías, por unas calles todas las dragonas venían cansadas y agotadas después de haber buscado al permanentado por cielo y tierra sin ningún resultado junto a Sadaharu que venía con Kanna en su lomo durmiendo con inconformidad, no hacía falta decir que todas estaban afectadas por la desaparición de su jefe. Pronto llegaron a la Yorosuya y la sorpresa las abofeteo de una a una, todo el lugar estaba limpio y reluciente contrario a como ellas lo habían dejado pues ninguna se tomó la molestia de limpiar al salir apresuradamente a buscar el paradero de su jefe –Gin Chan… ¿Dónde estás?- con la esperanza y la fe recobrada, Lucoa y las demás solo se pusieron n a buscar nuevamente por todo el lugar de ser posible bajo los cojines mas no encontraron nada, lo único que pudieron hallar fueron 4 pudines servidos en la mesa con el nombre de cada una… y por supuesto con aquella nota que Gintoki dejo para ellas, sin demora alguna todas formaron un circulo para empezar a leerla lentamente analizando su contenido… y después de unos segundos, la hoja que Tohru sostenía cayo a los pies de todas mientras estas tenían nuevas emociones encontradas al leer esa carta –lo arruinamos- fue el simple comentario de Lucoa que cayó para atrás contra la pared acurrucándose mientras temblaba y se agarraba la cabeza intentando salir de esa pesadilla, Kanna quien solo recogió aquella hoja para ponerse a leer nuevamente intentando buscar algún error en esas palabras con los ojos abiertos de par en par carente de emociones al no poder expresar ni siquiera lo que sentía pues tan solo era una niña pero que comprendía a la perfección lo que había causado, Elma quien solo rompió en llanto estando en pie mientras presionaba sus nudillo con tal fuerza que estos terminaron por reventar dando paso a la sangre mientras gruesas lagrimas caían de su rostro por la noticia y finalmente Tohru… ¿Qué se podía decir de ella? Estaba en shock sentada en el sofá con los ojos pegados al techo culpándose de todo aquello, un día lo tenía todo… pero al siguiente lo perdía todo. Y lo peor es que en esa carta Gintoki específico y conto desde su punto de vista cuando los vio con Kamui y los otros en el día de San Valentín… ya todo estaba perdido, no sabían dónde estaba y por supuesto… no tenían idea de cuando iba a regresar. Ahora sí que lo sabían… ahora sí que lo sentían, sabían lo que aquella mujer llamada Kagura sentía en esos momentos… el darte cuentas de tus errores a último momento solo para darte cuenta que ya nada de lo que harían sería útil, habían perdido a Gintoki para siempre y ellas mismas se lo buscaron… lo peor de todo era que en aquella carta firmada por Gintoki también estaba la firma de Nobume, sin duda esa fue una dura estocada al corazón de todas en especial al de Elma quien sentía como su mundo se caía en pedazos… fueron ellas mismas las que enterraron sus sueños y esperanzas de poder estar con el único hombre que quizás las entendió y trato diferente al resto.

Mientras que en otro lugar, más específicamente en otro mundo cubierto de basta vegetación, montañas, animales y un cielo que parecían haber salido de un libro de ficción. Estaban las 2 únicas personas presentes en aquel lugar… bueno, ahora 3 personas contando al nuevo integrante de esa pequeña familia –Gin Chan ¿crees que habrá sido lo correcto? Dejar todo atrás y…- no pudiendo terminar sus palabras, su pareja le robo el oxígeno al besarla con ternura en sus pequeños labios mientras la rodeaba por la cintura –esto responde tu pregunta- Nobume solo sonrió por lo bajo, error o no lo afrontaría con Gintoki, mientras estuviese con ese hombre incluso los días lluviosos podrían convertirse en los más alegres de su vida -¿sabes? estaba pensando en que…- mostrando curiosidad, Gintoki puso toda su atención en Nobume sintiendo como esta lo atrajo hacia ella para empezar a frotarse contra él al pagarse a tal grado en que podía sentir lo redondeado y abultados que se habían puestos los senos de Nobume, al parecer producto del embarazo –aquel día de navidad, solo yo estuve gimiendo tu nombre mientras me rompías las piernas contra la cama- como si fuese el interruptor de algún cabo suelto, las imágenes de aquella noche de navidad golpearon su cabeza dando paso a una sonrisa en el rostro del permanentado al ver la picara mirada de su pareja que le sonreía en complicidad –entonces eso quiere decir que yo… y… tu- dándole la respuesta que quería, Nobume guio el rostro de Gintoki hacia su vientre con delicadeza –felicidades Gin Chan… vas a ser papá- sintiendo como el permanentado la atraía hacia el mirándola directamente en lo que ella lo rodeaba con los brazos perdiéndose en la mirada escarlata de su pareja –corrección, vamos a ser Padres- apagando las velas de la habitación y abriendo las ventanas, ambos se pusieron a trabajar moviendo las caderas sin parar, no querían que su hija creciese solo y que mejor que para una niña que más hermanitas para jugar

**_¿THE END?_**

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_****_ Bueno caballeros, hasta aquí con la historia de Gintoki con las dragonas, puede que la gran mayoría de ustedes no este conforme con este final, lo sé, suena un poco tonto destruir la relación de Gintoki con Tohru y las demás a ultimo momento para que Nobume fuese la ganadora, pero es que desde que me entere que habría segunda temporada de las dragonas pensé en que el final feliz no era una buena opción, así que, qué mejor que una buena continuación cuando la segunda parte del anime de las dragonas, espero les haya gustado leer esta historia, honestamente la estuve haciendo desde el año pasado pero como no me gustaba subir un capitulo cada 2 meses decidí subir todo de golpe, de esta manera me encargo de subir historias ya completas, por supuesto de gran contenido porque son como mínimo 12 hojas y 30 hojas como máximo máximos de mis capítulos, muchas gracias si es que pasaste por aquí a leer mi historia, no sé si les guste o no pero mi siguiente crossover será un de Saint Seiya con Pegaso como el protagonista, solo quise escribir eso. _**

**_De ante mano un gran saludo y SAYONARA :v :v :v_**


End file.
